Secrets I Hold
by MinisteryOfMonsters
Summary: Margo Connors moves to Arcadia Bay with her new adopted family. But Margo's troubles are far from over when she starts having strange and violent visions of a tornado wiping out the town. What's more strange is that she soon finds out more about her secret and that maybe she isn't the only one with this strange ability. How far would you go to save everyone? EDITING Mistakes inside
1. One

**A/N:** Well everyone I finally managed to get the editing finished and now I have a better version of what I originally had. I do hope you like this new version of my story and please leave a review to tell me what you think. All my familiar fans of this story will notice the changes as in points of view will change and the story is told in third person and not first. I think writing in third is a lot easier. Anyways I'm stopping your from reading. go right ahead and enjoy the story and please remember to leave a review and tell me what you think. I would love to hear your opinion. Good or bad.

So without further ado. Or whatever people say.

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE

* * *

 _One more hour felt._

The black haired teen known as Margo was resting her head against the plane window and staring down at the thick white clouds, she felt the vibrations against her head as she let out a sigh of boredom. Next to her, who was sleeping soundly, was Caroline. Her _mother._ She, unlike Margo, was a brown headed woman which was at shoulder length and frizzy.

The trip so far wasn't the best Margo had experienced and she wasn't expecting it to be. You know from the get-go that the journey will be painful when you realise that you can't stand the sound of a baby crying, especially if it's continuous.

It occurred to her that being a long way from home quickly catches up on you. Knowing that wherever you go you're known as an outsider, a twelve hour, freezing cold, ocean long, outsider. She was terrified: knowing that the cold weathers of England would be replaced with the scorching hot weathers of America; knowing that her accent will be out of place; knowing the differences between America and England; knowing that they have Presidents and not Kings or Queens.

 _Knowing that thinking about this too much will make my head explode._

Margo, in frustration, sighed and tried thinking about something else. She first tried looking out the window and admiring all the sights below her but all she saw was a sky cluttered with clouds. She tried watching a few cartoons on those small TV's on the seats and instantly stopped when the only cartoons she could find was _ed edd n eddy_. She tried doing some sketching except that she, despite her drawing skills, wasn't very creative or imaginative. She tried thinking about home, like the kids at the care home; how they looked and spoke and how they acted and behaved. About every time they came into her room and annoyed her shitless. She wished that listening to music was an option except she stupidly left her headphones in her suitcase which was packed in the belly of the plane.

And lastly, she thought about her family.

She thought about their smiles and laughs. All the happy memories she had with them. But when she thought about her Dad leaving that was when everything after that became a blur. The only thing she could remember was her Dad leaving and right after that she would be in care. She knew a big chunk of her life was missing from her memories and she would try her best to remember.

But her efforts were met with disappointment.

Every time she thought about it her mind would be blank, it would skip a moment in her life, a moment she wanted to remember, but it felt like her brain was hiding it from her. Almost as if it was fighting back; because of this Margo had to give up trying which she hated doing, but it was the only choice she had. So at that moment she gave up on her repetitive task and ended up right back to where she started. She hoped to relieve her frustration by looking out the window again which didn't do much the third time around.

Just then Margo noticed in the corner of her eye Caroline waking up from her slumber, she yawned slightly and gave Margo a gentle smile.

"Sleep well?" Margo asked while resting her head on her hand. _Can't think of anything else to say._

"I did actually, thanks for asking. How about you? How are you finding the flight?"

"Long and boring. Next question."

Margo couldn't see her face but she knew what Caroline was thinking, her whole mood gave it away.

"Margo?"

Margo turned her head fully to face Caroline. "Yeah?"

"Still nervous about leaving home?"

"What'd you think?" Her voice was harsher then she meant it to be.

"Margo, it's ok to be nervous. Honestly, I'm a little nervous myself."

Caroline was Margo's _Mother._

She knew back then in that so called care home that no one would be like her parents were. Enter Caroline. Who at first was as nervous as Margo the first time they met. She knew being a mother was a hard job, especially when there was no partner to help her. Caroline, in some respects, was like Margo. They both loved art, they both got easily moody, they both knew very little about other countries, both hated maths, both liked to read and both liked wearing dark colours.

In short, Caroline was a clone of Margo, just twenty years older.

But she was a clone with faults.

Caroline, unlike Margo, easily panicked about the smallest of things; it was something she quickly noticed when she was adopted by Caroline. She would run around getting her ready for school, sometime she would give Margo a hard time for being late or whenever she got into trouble, which was rarely. She also did a lot of writing in her spare time. But even if Margo didn't entitle Caroline as her mother she still was grateful that she adopted her. Thanks to her she was able to pick herself back up and raise her grades at school; thankfully passing her exams.

"Can you really blame me?" Margo said, looking out the window once more.

"Well I know it was a bit fast."

"A bit?"

"I just thought… you know…" Caroline scratched her neck nervously.

"What?"

"Well…that you would like a new start in life. To forget about all the shit you've been through."

 _Hardly ever heard her swear before._

"Yeah, I guess so."

We sat in silence.

"So," Margo wondered. "What's my uncle like, in Oregon?"

"Let's see… Stubborn? Definitely stubborn. Oh and don't get me started on the snoring. He drives me insane! Did I mention his stubbornness? But I love him, he's great. I think you'll like him." Caroline laughed to herself.

"That's an interesting combination."

"Yep, urgh and he can tease you like nobody's business!"

"Oh wow, I'm looking forward to that." _Sarcasm._

Caroline couldn't help but smile at Margo's comment. "Don't worry he doesn't do it that often. He mostly does it when he's in a really good mood."

 _A snoring, teasing and stubborn uncle. Interesting._

"Where did you say he lived again?" Margo knew the answer but she wanted to clarify.

"Arcadia Bay, a few hours from the airport."

 _Great, more hours to add on._

"Arcadia Bay, sounds like a place full of arcades. Just slap on the Bay and there's your title."

"How did I know you would make a joke out of that?"

"Cause you're my clone."

Caroline raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth slightly. "Hey, we are nothing alike."

"Give me an example. Then we'll see."

"I can name all of the doctors from classic who to the present."

"And I like SiFi, which is the same. Try again."

"I like writing stories and you despise it."

"I don't despise it; I just find it boring and difficult."

"So you don't like it."

"…Yeah I don't like it."

"Ha! A difference."

Margo couldn't help the eye roll that came over her, just as she couldn't control the laughter that bubbled up a moment later. Caroline always knew how to cheer her up. Margo never really thought of her as her mum, more of a big sister.

The laughter died down and Margo shook her head in defeat. "Ok you got me." She giggled once more but soon after it died down again and she found herself looking out the window.

Caroline looked at her with a sad smile, moving a piece of hair behind Margo's ear. In response she turned to face her.

"Still nervous?" She asked.

"…Very."

Her smile grew. "Me too," she held Margo's hand comfortingly. "Let's be nervous together."

It was good knowing she felt the same way Margo did and was able to make a joke out of it. This new world would be a challenge, but Margo knew they had each other to get through it.

Margo with her other hand checked her watch.

 _Forty five minutes left._

 _Forty five minutes until we will be home._

Her eyes once again met the window that had now become a close friend. She sighed and began counting down the minutes until they would land.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	2. Two

SECRETS I HOLD

TWO

* * *

Forty five minutes of crying babies and boredom past and the two women found themselves on the other side of the world. AKA America. Margo couldn't help but stretch her limbs as soon as she got off and yawning loudly.

"Thank god that's over." She breathed while rubbing her eyes.

Soon, after Margo finally finished stretching and yawning, which made Caroline roll her eyes and complain about her not having a nap, they were in the airport collecting their things. Caroline had a pink suitcase while Margo had a white backpack which contained her laptop, sketchbook (Which she placed back in after arriving) and her clothes.

The airport was packed full of people, all consisting of different colours and clothing. Most of them were smartly dressed suggesting to Margo that they must have been traveling for business. _I wonder if they can stand the sound of crying babies._ Because of this getting around was difficult and the both of them found it hard to keep track of each other. What was worse was that Margo found herself panicking whenever she was stuck in a crowd.

 _Claustrophobia, my worst enemy._

It got to a point where Margo couldn't take it anymore and had to find some kind of space. So when she saw the girls' toilets she quickly took the opportunity and ran with it.

"C-Caroline!" She had to shout over the many people.

"What is it?"

"I-I…need the toilet!"

"But you just-"

"Please! I-I need it!"

Caroline stopped moving and stared at Margo. She could sense her panic. She nodded. "Alright! Don't be long!"

Margo thanked her, feeling at least at ease. Caroline guided her to the toilet door which was a challenge once again. "I'll be outside."

"Thanks Carol." And with that Margo quickly entered through the door.

As she entered Margo slowly closed the door behind her and let out a slow and shaken breath which was mixed with relief. She was glad to be out of that stampede of people. Rubbing her eyes she walked over to the sinks and rested her hands on the third in the row, she looked up at the mirror and sighed.

 _I look like a wreck._

She tried to even out her breathing to calm herself as she splashed some water on her face to wake her up more.

 _Ok Margo, pull yourself together. You're going to be ok. You'll fit in. You'll be fine. Just remain calm and don't panic._

Despite herself, Margo liked to think she was strong in situations she was put in. She would always tell herself to stay calm and not panic. Especially with her secret…

After a moment of calm and steady breathing Margo dried herself off and left the room.

…

After escaping what they thought was a never ending maze of people, they found themselves outside in the cold air; Caroline got out her phone and dialled her bother. To Margo, it was a little weird to think about having an uncle, if she did have one before she wouldn't remember him so she doubted having a real one.

"Joshua it's me Caroline, we're outside the airport entrance. Whereabouts are you?" The phone was on speaking while Caroline spoke.

 _Uncle Joshua? Not what I was expecting. But it's good nonetheless._

"I'm near the end, hold on I'll come to you." Her uncle replied. He sounded around the same age as Caroline.

"Ok, we're just outside the entrance, can't miss us."

"Got ya, see you in a sec." He hung up.

Caroline and Margo waited on the steps, sitting themselves down and resting their legs. Margo few times felt herself drift off which ended up with her leaning on Caroline's side and resting her head on her shoulder.

"You tired?" Despite herself nearing slumber she could tell that she was smiling.

"N-no…" Margo muttered having no strength to speak and feeling more exhausted than she ever felt before.

"You should have slept on the plane."

"W-Wasn't tired…"

"Yeah, I can see that." Caroline mumbled while she wrapped an arm around Margo, pulling her close and allowing her to rest. "Don't worry, Joshua won't be long." She whispered with her calm voice while rubbing her arm. Margo smiled and closed her eyes.

The carpark was massive so Margo assumed that her uncle would be awhile reaching them, maybe ten minutes, so there was no harm in taking in a few Z's to pass the time. Gradually she felt herself lose consciousness as she fell deeper into slumber. Margo was happy that she was finally sleeping; after all she found it hard just to close her eyes at night. In every slumber it would be the same, she was alone. Alone in the dark, the ground covered with shallow water, there was no sky or horizon, just the ground beneath her and the shallow waters. When she moved the ripples would be white and would go on forever, the sound would travel like an echo, the sound of the water and the sound of her calm and quiet breathing.

In every slumber she would be alone. But this time, it changed.

There was a flash before her and she suddenly found herself on wet solid ground. This time there was rain, it fell rapidly and hit Margo's clothes, damping them. She felt the cold hit her like darts, she felt the water on her face and she felt her clothes sticking to her skin.

But most of all she felt awake. She felt aware of her surroundings. No longer was she wandering in the black obis.

Now she found herself in a forest, lightning blinding her and causing her to hold up her hands to protect her eyes. Everything was dark and grey, the trees cowering above Margo, trying so hard not to be taken away by the strong violent winds.

 _What the fuck is happening?_

Margo was scared, terrified even, more than terrified. She couldn't see clearly as the rain rushed to her eyes causing her to blink a lot more than she should. Then she saw something, in the distance.

A tall figure covered in white, with light coming from the top, it spun in all directions slowly.

 _A lighthouse?_

Whatever it was Margo knew she had to get to it; maybe there would be some understanding to what this was all about. She followed the path as best she could; knowing a wrong turn might throw her off the cliff. Rocks and boulders fell from the hill towards Margo and thankfully she managed to get past them. Before long she got to the top.

The lighthouse was still standing there, intact, unaware of the chaos that was happening around it. The sea was now clear to Margo and not just that…

There was a tornado. A massive one.

Being in England Margo never encountered tornados, she only saw then on TV's and movies. But this wasn't a movie; it didn't even feel like a dream.

No. this was real, this was happening.

From where she stood the tornado took up all of her view of the sea. Wooden planks and broken parts of houses and cars were flung from it, hitting other houses and buildings. In front of her was a stand with a map on it.

 _Finally some info._

She checked it and read the first word that she saw. In big letters…

"Arcadia Bay."

 _This…this is Arcadia Bay?_

Margo's thoughts were cut short by a screeching sound, it sounded like pigs screaming and shrieking. Except she knew this sound wasn't anything like that, it was similar, but similar never means the same.

At the tornado Margo saw them, clouds of blackness swirling around the tornado. Vaguely, she could make out shapes with blank eyes the colour of white and teeth like daggers. They were heading towards the beach which was far away from the lighthouse. In this position Margo was safe and out of harm's way.

That was until the nightmare decided to take Margo to a different location. She felt a flash of light from the lightning and she suddenly found herself surrounded by people. Shrieking, the foggy monsters flung themselves to the ground towards the people, attacking…

Killing…

 _No…_

Margo heard their screams, the people of Arcadia Bay dying in front of her. People shoving and pushing people away to escape, only to result with blood. The cries of a mother holding her dead son in her arms, begging for him to somehow be ok, in her grief she had become blind to this reality around her. Her child was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

 _This isn't real…_

Margo was there with them, she was among them, seeing nothing but blood. She saw the monsters rip the innocence apart. Helpless, Margo froze.

 _This can't be real…_

The dead beneath her showed no emotion, their pain gone in an instant. Their suffering no longer present.

 _S-stop…_

Monsters everywhere, they killed without hesitation.

 _Stop it…_

One of them saw Margo, its teeth bared, showing those sharp teeth.

 _No more…_

Its face resembled a piranha covered in swirls of coal and cloud. Eyes blank, teeth open.

 _Please no…_

The monster lunged, gaining rapid speed.

 _No!_

There was no escape. No way out.

 _NO!_

It slowed when it came close, its mouth now wide open, inside there was nothing, nothing but the emptiness. The blackness. The loneliness.

 _PLEASE NO!_

And the worst of it all…

 _THIS CAN'T BE REAL! NONE OF THIS IS REAL!_

She saw death…

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	3. Three

SECRETS I HOLD

THREE

* * *

Margo woke up with a start, a scream. Her breathing was sporadic and sweat beaded her forehead. She felt herself swaying, then a bark, screeching of tires.

"Margo! What's wrong?" Concern laced her voice as Caroline leaned over the terrified girl, staring at her intently.

Hearing the sound of barking she jolted up. Soon realising she was in a car, next to a dog, a blackish brown German Shepard with a blue collar to be exact.

"You ok back there kid? You frightened the hell outta me." A man's voice. _Uncle Josh._

"Margo, what happened?" Caroline again, looking behind her seat. Holding a hand out to Margo which she accepted with no hesitation.

"It…was a nightmare…I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart, you scared me." She gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"I-I'm sorry…it scared me."

Grimacing, Margo shot a glare at the dog that was _still_ barking.

"Sam! Quiet boy!" Josh spoke, the dog called Sam quickly stopped, now panting in his seat.

"Don't worry Margo, it's just a dream. They can't hurt you."

"I know…"

 _That dream…that nightmare… it felt…real…so real._

"Well don't worry; we're nearly in Acadia Bay." Josh spoke with a light hearted tone.

 _Get a hold of yourself Margo; it wasn't real, just a dream, a really…really…scary dream._

"That's good, I'm sick of being stuck on my ass." Margo tried to sound like her old self, but her voice didn't sound the way she wanted it to. It sounded small and powerless. In that moment she felt her hands tingle and quickly pulled away from Caroline's grip.

 _No…not now…not now…_

"Margo?" Caroline was shocked when I pulled back.

"Err…I might want to take in a few more Z's before we get there, I'm …still a bit tired." _Good enough a lie as any._

"Alright then, just tell me if you need anything."

"Sure thing."

She turned her head away from Margo who began to gaze at her hands and saw them sparkle a little, dark blue and purple mist slowly appearing.

 _Fuck…not now…_

Quickly, she clutched her hands as hard as she could, begging the mist to vanish.

 _I don't need this now. I don't need this ever._ _Please…just go…_

Slowing the mist vanished and Margo quickly relaxed, she couldn't let anyone find this out that she wasn't entirely _normal._

Margo leaned back against her seat, staring at her hands which she quickly hid in her hoodie pockets. She looked out the window and there it was, the sign.

 _Welcome to Arcadia Bay, Margo._

…

Margo thankfully didn't have another fucked up dream after the last one. She tried thinking about why she had that sort of dream, or rather nightmare. She wondered why it felt so real, she had dreams like that before but never as chaotic as that, let alone how real it felt.

It was night-time in Arcadia Bay, but Margo figured it was past midnight. All the shops were closed and the houses bared no light from within. The ocean was quiet, the moon's light reflected onto it. It wasn't long until they made it to their new home.

It wasn't long until they arrived at their temporary home. Caroline said that she would find a new home as soon as they settled in. The house was situated between several other houses, however it didn't look the same as the others. The house was two stories high with a garage on the left, outside the door was a dog house painted in dark blue, she guessed it would be brighter in the day. The wood of the house was painted a pale colour, almost peach. The roof was the usual brown.

Caroline and Margo got their things from the boot of the car, dog Sam sat on the pavement panting away happily. Margo almost thought that he was teasing her, seeing how he just looked at her with unbothered eyes. But she had to admit he did look beautiful at night.

 _I'm definitely taking a picture of this._

In Margo's backpack she also had an old fashioned camera called the Polaroid, she liked it old school. She bent down to capture the moment; she noticed how the moon reflected of Sam, his fur glowing behind him.

 _Perfect._

She took the shot which caused Sam to stop panting and look at her with his ears shot up. Margo couldn't' help but giggled at him.

"Its ok boy, just admiring your posing skills."

Of course Sam was confused by what she meant; he tilted his head slightly, whimpering quietly.

Joshua stood behind Margo and waited for the photo to develop. "That looks really good, you really do show off Sam really well." Joshua said praising Margo.

"Well, I thought the moment called for it." Margo stood and placed the camera back into her backpack. Along with the photo.

Once the three of them got into the house Margo took note of each room. Entering the door there would be two rooms opposite each other, the left being the kitchen and the right would be the living room. Near to the right the stairs led to Joshua's and Caroline's room, along with Margo's. Down the hall was the extension of the living room with a door leading to the garden.

 _First I find my room._

Margo headed upstairs, four rooms where seen with one of them being the toilet. Joshua said that her room was at the end. Walking there made the wooden floor creak. Margo almost thought the floor would collapse below her. _Really hope it doesn't._

Margo was expecting her room it to be dark and frozen. The bed which was on the right side of the room was cover free with only one pillow and the back was pressed against the wall. The only light was from the window right at the end of the room in front of her. A desk was on the opposite side of the bed with one single wooden chair to accompany it. Margo slumped a little at the appearance of her room.

"Sorry, I didn't have much time setting out your room." Joshua said quietly who was standing beside Margo. She almost wondered how he got here without a sound.

"Its fine, just needs a cover and one extra pillow and I'll be satisfied."

"I have some extra pillows in my room, and I think I have a white sheet you can use as a cover."

"That's good. Don't want to be cold all night."

Joshua turned to leave. "It gets pretty hot at night sometimes. So if you feel a little hot you can open the window.

"Thanks for the warning."

Joshua helped prepare Margo's bed, making it at least a little more liveable. Most of the time Joshua kept hurting himself with any fallen object. Afterwards Margo got herself ready by putting on a white shirt and black shorts. She placed her backpack on the ground next to the bed and got under the covers. She wasn't very sleepy and she assumed it would take her a while for her to fall asleep.

 _Well, no one's around…I guess I could try…_

She sat up and leaned her back against the bed and pillows, making sure she was comfortable. Slowly, she raised her hands and spread them out like a fan. She took a long and deep breath.

 _Ok…just nice and easy…_

From her hands the mist appeared again as a mix of blue and purple, it ignited like fire. Small white dots sparkled in the mist, in a way, it reminded her of space.

The tingle would come at random, mostly when she didn't want it to. It always came at the wrong times, ending up with her either walking out the room or hiding her hands until it would go away. She couldn't control it when it arose, the only thing Margo could do was try to control the flow of it inside her.

And she felt it, inside of her; it flowed like a surge of energy waiting to be released.

Margo started by trying to contain the flame in her hand and it felt strange in her grip. It didn't burn and felt cold like she was holding a hand-full of ice blocks.

Margo then felt herself slumping against the bed.

Using this power always made her tired, it used up energy every time. Margo had no idea how she was going to control it if she kept dozing off all the time. Then the flame began to glitch and it started to hurt.

Margo quickly pulled away from the flame and it vaporized into the air, slowly disappearing in front of her. As she rubbed her hands she noticed that they felt burnt but showed no marks. Margo took it as a sign to stop.

 _I guess that's enough for one day…_

Margo snuggled into the covers and smelt their freshness, she couldn't help but smile under them. Bringing her legs up to her chest she readied herself for sleep.

Arcadia Bay was going to be a new start for her. A new chance in life. But she still felt worried about fitting in. _How was I going to make friends? How was I going to talk to people without appearing moody as, I've been told, it seems to be my default expression?_

However she was going to do it she had to make the best of it. Because now was her chance. A fresh start.

And she didn't want to fuck it up.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	4. Four

SECRETS I HOLD

FOUR

* * *

The wind blocked out all the sound as the rain hit Margo's clothes.

She was back at the lighthouse and safe from harm bur she couldn't stop hearing the monsters killing and tearing people apart. Margo could taste the iron from the blood and hear the screams of the innocence dying.

 _Not again…_

Then she felt something near her. Something warm and welcoming. She turned to see a deer appearing like mist near the lighthouse. It looked at her, stared straight into me but Margo didn't feel like it was a threat, instead she felt safe. Everything else that was happening was no longer reaching Margo.

It was just her and the deer.

…

The sun hit Margo on her face as she slowly opened her eyes. Her cover was all over the place and nearly falling off the edge of the bed.

 _Hello morning…_

With a groan she raised herself off the bed, her limbs felt slack and limp. It was obvious she wasn't a morning person and preferred to lie in bed until noon. _At least the day would go faster and I wouldn't have to deal with the long hours of doing nothing for the whole day._

 _But this is a new start in life. So the first thing to change: get up early in the morning._

Margo couldn't help but rub her arm, feeling the dry-blooded cuts across it. She really wished they would just fade.

Shaking her head she made her way out of her room, making sure to put on something like grey jeans and a black hoodie. Most people found this to be quite boring but Margo liked this style. After all there was the added bonus of hiding her scares….

Margo took small steps to the bottom floor; she thought that no one else would be awake at this time. _What was the time?_ She checked her watch.

 _Eleven thirty in the morning. Well at least it's not super early. And someone will definitely be up._

The kitchen was filled with the smell of breakfast, pancakes to be exact. Joshua was cooking; he didn't seem to notice Margo. The layout of the kitchen was as follows: walking through the door and looking to her right would be where Joshua was making breakfast, brown cupboards and a fridge along with the oven and microwave. In the middle was the table with six chairs. The floor and walls were tiles of black and white.

Joshua looked over his shoulder and saw his niece and gave her a small wave, Margo returned it.

"Morning sleepy head. Didn't expect you to be up this early." He said while tending to the food. He put a special emphasis on the word 'early'

"Been speaking to Caroline have you? Thought I would have a change."

"Well it's a good thing too, I made your favourite."

Margo took a seat at the end of the table and put her hands in her pocket. "And you know my favourite because?"

"Oh, Caroline told me. She said it would be a treat for you."

Margo smiled and shrugged. "It is. If it has the special ingredients."

Joshua smirked while finishing off Margo's breakfast and bringing it over to her.

 _Pancakes with chocolate sauce and banana, now you're talking._

"Let me guess…Caroline?"

He nodded while smiling and returned to his pan of pancakes. "You two are almost alike."

"I know. But she likes to deny it."

"I figured, our parents used to say the same thing about me and Carol."

"And?"

He turned and gave a 'you know' look to Margo.

In response Margo nodded. _Figures. They're nothing alike._

Margo tucked into her breakfast while Joshua flipped his pancakes that landed perfectly into the pan. She ate her meal slowly and gently, savouring the moment. This type of breakfast was the one thing that made her happy in the mornings. She recalled eating it for the first time with her parents at this pancake restaurant in Hull. Banana with chocolate sauce was her all-time favourite; Mum would have the same while her Dad chose strawberries. She loved him for that.

Then he left. Without a word and left her Mum in charge to look after her. Every day she lost sight of her because of work and each day Margo believed her Mum was slowly losing herself.

 _Then after that…I was in a care home._

 _I can't remember…why?_

Margo felt a gentle hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump. Josh was standing next to her with a concerned face. "You ok kid?"

"I…yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You looked deep in thought."

"It's nothing, really."

He looked her over, and then nodded. "Alright, but if there's anything bothering you, anything at all. Just tell me. 'k?"

"Sure. I will, promise." She smiled at him, hiding her concerns.

Josh patted Margo on her back gently and sat down on the chair to her left. He was having a plain pancake.

"I would have thought there would be some excitement with your breakfast." She said to him, looking at his meal.

"I'm not a fan of toppings. There's a difference for ya. I don't like toppings, yet your mother puts about a tone of sauce on hers."

"I've noticed."

"So I guess I'm the boring one."

Margo raised her eyebrows. "You kidding me? Trust me, you're far from boring."

"Aw you're just saying that."

"No really, it's true. I think you're cool."

"So you've only known me for a day and you're already making judgments about me?"

"I'm quick to judge."

 _Yep, you're cool in my books Uncle Josh._

"What you two on about then?" Caroline was standing at the door with her arms folded.

Josh looked up and smirked. "You."

She tilted her head slightly. "Me?"

Josh stood up and grabbed Carol's plate. The pancake was plain. "Yep."

She took it from him and sat. "And why were you talking about me?"

"No particular reason. Just that you use too much sauce on your food."

"That's not true."

Josh sat back down. "The hell it isn't. You go overboard with your food."

She leaned forward. "That's when I was, like, ten years old. I do know my limitations."

Josh leaned forward as well. "Oh really?"

"Really."

 _When did this turn into a staring contest?_

Carol grabbed the strawberry sauce, but slammed it back down again. "You know what? Screw you, I'm not gonna have any sauce this time."

Josh smirked and scoffed. "Yeah right. You can't eat your breakfast without it."

"I can! Watch me." Caroline grabbed her fork and took the first bite out of her meal. "See?" she mumbled. "Tastes…great."

Josh shook his head. "Come on sis, you know without the sauce it tastes as bland as it can get. You want that sauce."

"Don't tease me Josh." Carol held out the fork like it was some sort of sword. "I'm not falling for it."

Josh folded his arms and leaned in closer. "Go on. Just one drop. Can't hurt you."

"I'm not having any sauce!"

Margo tried to contain her laughter as much as she could. _This is just too good._

"Carol you can't keep this up, I know you can't and more importantly, you know you can't."

"Shut up Josh, I…" Caroline looked at the strawberry sauce. She looked for a long time, showing a face of regret. "Fuck you Josh." She quickly grabbed the sauce and ducked it onto her meal.

He smirked. "Got ya. No one can resist my persuasion."

Caroline began eating at a fast pace. "I hate you Joshua Connors."

"As I you, Caroline."

Margo couldn't hold it in any longer as she released her laughter.

Caroline looked at her with confusion. "What's funny?"

Margo giggled and covered her mouth to make sure she didn't snort in laughter. "You and him. Oh my god, I love you guys."

Soon the whole room was filled with laugher.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	5. Five

SECRETS I HOLD

FIVE

* * *

After that hilarious scene that was meant to be breakfast Caroline and Joshua cleaned up the table. Caroline entered a defeated moody stage while Joshua continued to smirk whenever he had the chance.

 _Brothers and sisters, how they amuse me._

Margo went to helped clean up; after all it was her breakfast too and she didn't want the two siblings to cause another argument over something little and stupid. Caroline wasn't joking when she told Margo about her uncle, but she described him loosely. When she saw him she imagined a man who took nothing seriously and teased his sister. His hair was short and messy unlike Caroline's long and not fizzy hair. His eyes were blue like his sisters and he had a shaven beard. Margo figured she must have looked like an outcast to them seeing as she wasn't blood related. It made her feel left out, like she didn't belong with them.

 _I guess I never will…_

Noticing her worry, Caroline placed a hand on Margo's shoulder. "Margo?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I'm just daydreaming." She shook her head.

"Oh, well sorry about that whole scene back there," Caroline glared at her brother. "My brother can be very… _annoying_ at times."

He only laughed. "Cause you ask for it."

"I do not!"

"Do to."

Margo found herself giggling again. "Guys, enough already."

"He started it!"

"And I'm ending it."

Caroline sighed. "Alright, sorry."

Margo smiled at her; it was close to a smirk. "Don't be. It was quite funny and entertaining."

Caroline stared at her daughter and after a while returned the smile.

Joshua grabbed a towel and cleaned himself. "By the way, after we clean up I'll be taking you to your new senior school."

"So you get yourself into some different clothes and freshen yourself up," Caroline spoke. "Because there's no way you're wearing the same clothes you did last night."

Margo looked down at her clothes and frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

"Margo…"

Margo sighed. "Fine." She cleaned herself up and headed out the kitchen, she was going to climb the stairs if it wasn't for Dog Sam sitting there and not moving.

"Er…hey boy, mind moving?" she asked him while gesturing her hands for him to move, but instead of moving he remained still panting away like nothing was going on. "Erm…Josh?"

Josh peeked his head through the door. "Sam! Here boy." Sam barked and moved towards him.

"Thanks."

"You have to be stern with him. Your tone is what counts, not the words."

She understood and nodded, dogs weren't her strongest point and she liked observing them rather than getting involved with them. Shaking the thought out of her head, she strolled upstairs. In her room she searched in her backpack, a white hoodie and blue jeans with red trainers. _Sounds like a good pair_. After putting them on she freshened herself in the bathroom and stared long and hard at the mirror.

Looking back at her was a black haired girl, she looked about eighteen, dark blue eyes and a fringe that was way too long, it reminded Margo of those anime girls with the fringe over their eyes and you still wonder how their not irritated by it. She had to admit she was a little irritated, but also had to admit that she looked quite cool with an anime hairstyle. She splashed some water on her face then brushed her teeth and hair. Taking one last look at herself she sighed and headed out.

…

It took about twenty minutes to get to Blackwell Academy and Margo quickly noticed how huge it was, bigger than any school she'd seen. Around this time, which was twelve in the afternoon, all the students were taking a break for lunch. At the steps were a few guys with their skateboards looking cool and calm.

There were quite a lot of people around and most of them were eating their lunch and others just sat around and gossiped about whatever. Margo decided to keep to herself and not talk to anyone. The three of them approached the entrance to the main building and entered through the main double doors. Inside was packed full of students, it surprised her just how many there was. Outside the office stood a smartly dressed man with chocolate-like skin, he walked towards the three and greeted them while lifting his hand to shaking each of theirs. He gestured towards the office which said 'Principles office.' _Another thing to remember. No headmaster anymore._

When they entered someone was already present, he was slumping in one of the three chairs that were already set out for them.

The principle spoke calmly. "You may leave now Mr Prescott."

He stood with his hands clenched and a look of boredom mixed with rage was painted on his face. "About fucking time." The principles eyes narrowed but otherwise he did nothing.

 _What the hell…? Who swears in front of the head master-…Principle? And how the hell is he getting away with it?_

He made his way out before stopping beside Margo. His expression was hard to make out when he looked at her. Some would say he was pissed off. Margo? She would say he was confused or even shocked, but the fact that he kept looking at her weirdly made Margo doubt herself.

Margo could tell he wanted to say something because he kept opening his mouth slightly and his eyes moving inch by inch, searching me. In this moment Margo felt extremely uncomfortable.

 _I can't keep this up. I have to say something._ "Erm…I think the principle said you could go." _At least I said principle and not headmaster._

Margo noticed that what she said wasn't what he was expecting because he frowned and looked more confused. But rage was mixed in there somewhere, Margo had a strange feeling he would lash out at any given time.

"You…don't know me?" He spoke slowly and with a low voice.

Now it was Margo's turn to be confused. "…What-"

The Principle cut her off. "Mr Prescott. You may talk to Miss Connors later. But right now we have things to discuss."

The principle sat at his desk and gestured a seat. Prescott left without saying a word as they sat. Margo kept her head down and her hands hidden in her pockets, but she didn't slump in her seat. Caroline was sat on her left, Joshua on the right with Margo in the middle. _Being the student I guess I would sit in the middle._

"Apologies, Mr Prescott can be quite troublesome, but I can assure you that bad behaviour is rare at Blackwell."

 _I doubt that._

"Now then, on to business." He brought his hands to the desk and intertwined them. "Margo, your dorm room is nearly complete so there's no need to worry about that."

"Thank you, sir."

"However, we still need to consider timetables. At the most they will take around a day or so to be complete."

"That's ok, sir." _At least I'll have more time to explore Arcadia Bay._

"We just need a signed signature from you and your parents."

 _He thinks their my parents. Well, they are…in a way._

The principle, who was named Principle Wells, gave the three a paper to sign and they signed it. Principle Wells stood from his chair. "Now then Miss Connors, a student has offered to take you on a tour of Blackwell, he knows his way around so you can count on him."

 _Him?_

The door opened behind them and Margo was greeted by a brown haired student with a blue shirt and striped sleeves.

"Did someone order a tour guide?" He spoke humorously.

A small laugh came out of her mouth.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	6. Six

The boy called Warren showed Margo around Blackwell and she noted everything in her mind. The cafeteria surprisingly was not very packed; a few students were seated at the table but not a lot of them. _Solves my seating plan for lunch._ She only briefly saw the boys dorms and only briefly shown the main campus since there wasn't really much to be shown besides the front entrance which Margo already knew and since she wasn't allowed in the boys dorms she didn't find it important. Margo was shown the carpark and, despite her being able to drive a car, she also didn't pay much notice. The girl's dorm was fully shown to her being just a hallway with the rooms on the side of the walls with the girl's bathrooms in a separate small hallway. And of course she was looking forward to the big moment. Her dorm room.

The four of them stood outside the door to Margo's room and she gradually opened it. She guessed that Caroline must have helped with the layout somehow because to Margo everything looked perfect. The walls were black with white vines and flowers, the bed covers were a rebellious red with black and white newspaper patterns on them and the carpet was a clear white. Margo's laptop would be placed on the desk which was close to the window with a nice leather chair to accompany it. The wardrobe was close to the door with a mirror next to her bed with a small desk below it with a lamp and a clock. But best of all.

Near the back of her bed was a guitar, a nice newly shining brown one.

Caroline smiled down at Margo when she saw the guitar. "I know your old one was broken, so Joshua made sure you had a new one for school. I know how much you love the guitar."

She wasn't wrong. Back at the care home Margo's only comfort was playing the guitar. But it soon got destroyed when some bullies came and took it away and made sure she was watching when they broke it. She remembered asking Caroline lots of times if she could have another one, but now she knew she was saving it for when she got to Blackwell.

"Thank you." Was all she could say.

"I must admit, your dorm room rocks!" Warren was just as pleased as she was and it was nice knowing that someone else showed her love for her new room.

"Ditto to that." She smiled and Caroline and Joshua smiled with her.

"I take it we did a good job then?" Joshua said.

"You did a perfect job Dad."

Josh couldn't help but laugh at that. "Thanks kid."

After checking out the dorms a bit more and having one last look at Margo's room they left the dorms and Warren led them out of Blackwell, he waved goodbye and left. Margo took her time to think about what new experiences she would go through here at Blackwell. She was happy that her room didn't suck and at least she would be off for a few days to get used to Arcadia Bay a bit more, but the principle did say a day or two so she would have maybe one day to get used to her surroundings.

 _Maybe I'll be able to fit in ok._

"Well?" Caroline spoke. "What do you think?"

"I like it here, it's not what I was expecting, but it's good nonetheless."

"What were you expecting?"

"Well, not this. I thought it would be more like a boarding school."

Caroline laughed. "Well I considered it, but I'm a good person and I knew you would never like it there."

Margo faked a smile. "Oh wow, you're so generous."

The three of them walked back to Joshua's car until he turned to Margo. "How about you go and get lunch? You can take the bus or I can drop you off? The Two Whales is a good place to get a meal."

"Sounds like a blast. Maybe you could drop me off and I'll take the bus home?"

He nodded. "Sounds fair."

The drive didn't take as long as Margo expected but while they were traveling Joshua brought up the Prescott kid, telling her that he and his family practically own Acadia Bay, including Blackwell. _That explains how he can get away with swearing in front of the principle; the wuss must be scared by him, or scared of losing his job. Though it doesn't explain why he acted like that towards me._

Joshua dropped Margo off at the Two Whales and handed her some money while telling her to take her phone in case she needed it, all she did was nod every time he ended his sentence, he showed her where the bus comes and goes and mentioned where to get off to get back to the house, from what he said Margo needed to get off the bus near the road to their neighbourhood, he stated that if she wanted she could go for a walk around Acadia Bay before leaving to get back home. _I'll keep that in mind, I have all day to explore after all._

Josh and Caroline waved goodbye before they drove off. Taking a deep breath Margo turned to face the diner. The sign was two whales together with the Two Whales title over them. The carpark was small; she wasn't really expecting it to be any bigger, after all the diner itself was quite small as well.

She decided to take a look at a stand just on the side of the diner before going in. A man she guessed was a fisherman seemed to be selling things. She glanced at the many items before looking up at him.

"Hi. Seems like you're selling quite a lot of stuff." She said to him, placing her hands in her pockets which was becoming a habit.

"Anything to get a little extra money. Say, you don't sound local. You from around here?"

"Just moved here from England."

"All the way from Europe. I heard the weather there isn't great."

Margo smiled. "You've heard right. Would have been a nice place for a fisherman like you. I know Hornsea is a nice place."

"Sounds it. I would leave this place, but frankly I'd rather stay close to home."

She nodded. "Well I did come here to get lunch, time for some Two Whales food testing."

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"Actually, I'll take that keyring. I've been needing to decorate my keys."

She paid for the key ring which was a small stuffed whale. She waved goodbye and headed inside the diner. The smell was quick and instantly made her hungrier than she was before. The place was quiet so it wasn't so bad; at least it wasn't over crowded. _Not this time, phobia._

She decided to sit in the corner at the back, it was quiet and had more space, plus she got to sit at the window. A woman came up to her with a warm smile. "Hey there stranger, haven't seen you around before."

"I'm new. Came here from England."

"A long way from home. Well, welcome to Acadia Bay. My names Joyce."

"Margo."

"Nice name. So Margo, what would you like for your first meal here at the Two Whales?"

Margo checked the menu.

"Is egg and bacon still an option at this time?"

"Sure is."

"I'll have that please."

"Sure thing won't be long." She left and took orders from other costumers.

Margo spent her time looking out the window and at the sea. The door pulled her away from the window.

She saw who it was. They took the table in the row opposite her.

They looked at her.

She looked at them.

Who would have guessed that they were none other than Nathan Prescott?


	7. Seven

SECRETS I HOLD

SEVEN

* * *

Waiting for her lunch now felt like an eternity with the watchful eye of Nathan. She questioned why he kept staring at her. _Was it because of earlier?_ _I didn't do anything; he was the one doing the whole weird thing at me._ She prayed that soon he would give up staring at her but his eyes were like glue. He didn't even blink!

 _God what's wrong with this guy?_

Margo tried her hardest to ignore him but it's beyond hard when someone you don't know is gawking at you. He muttered something and whatever it was it was a sign that he was stopping and she couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Waiting for lunch now felt less awkward but now Margo was trying out the staring game, well, more glances than stares. She found herself struggling to stop looking at him. The way he just looked down and his hands would twitch almost uncontrollably; it made her feel really out of place. Fiddling in her pockets she took out her IPod and headphones, placing them on the table. She hoped that some music would distract her.

 _Syd Matters – To All Of You._

 _Seems like a nice choice._

She picked the song and lowered the music a little but not too low, just enough so she could hear it. Leaned back against the seat and listened.

While listening she peeked out the window and thought about the last time she heard this song which was back at the care home. She used to play it on her old guitar whenever she felt lonely or bored. But that soon ended. After that she could only listen to it. She sometimes forgot how her voice sounded when she sung. The care workers told her that her voice was beautiful to listen to, but she wasn't so sure of herself, after all Margo never liked playing the guitar in public. Without noticing she began to quietly sing the lyrics.

" _To all of you, American girls_

 _It's sad to, imagine a world, without you_

 _American girls_

 _I'd like to, be part of the world, around you_

 _Driving a car by the seaside_

 _Watching the world from the bright side."_

"Wow…" She suddenly stopped playing the music and looked up at Joyce, her cheeks turned red. "Now that's how you sing a song."

"I-it wasn't that good."

"You sung that beautifully. I think it was very good."

"Thanks, it's better when I have a guitar though."

"My daughter Chloe has a friend who played the guitar every time she came over; I bet you two would be quite a pair."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Anyways, here you go." Joyce placed the plate on the table, the smell was wonderful and Margo suddenly remembered her hunger for food.

"Thanks, Joyce." Quickly Margo tucked in and savoured every bite. This being her first lunch in Arcadia Bay she wanted it to be special, even if eggs and bacon wasn't very special. She turned the music back on and listened while eating. She had to admit that the food here was really nice, better than any other meal she had in England and definitely better than the food in the care home. Before long she finished and pushed the plate to a side and boy did that meal certainly fill her up. The diner was quiet now, not many people were there as before. Guessing, she supposed it was just her and Nathan left, who was still there. He only ordered coffee which Margo was never a big fan of, coffee and tea never fitted well with her and she never liked the taste, it was just bland and non-exciting like any other drink. Margo asked Joyce for a glass of orange juice while continuing to listen to music. Once again she found herself singing along to it.

" _To all of you, American girls in the movies_

 _No one can tell where your heart is_

 _American girls like dollies_

 _Which shines and smiles in plastic body."_

Margo smiled, thinking about how much she wanted to play the guitar again and sing songs with it. Gently she placed her hands on the table and intertwined them and allowing them some freedom.

" _I wish I had, American, girlfriend."_

Margo felt the small tingle return but she was so lost in the music that she didn't notice them being engulfed in dark blue and purple mist.

" _I cry sometimes walking around my own place_

 _Wondering why she cry sometimes_

 _Talking about her own place_

 _Somewhere around the mountains_

 _No one could dry her fountain_

 _Till she got tired to complain."_

Suddenly the tingling grew stronger and Margo snapped her head back to her hands. The mist was gone, replaced with a small blue and purple misted butterfly, it flapped it's wings as if it was just awoken.

 _What…?_

Gently it fluttered it's wings and lifted itself in front of her. This interested Margo greatly, now her power could do this? Whatever it was. Margo wasn't sure if it was an illusion or real. But she guessed that her power could somehow create images of living creatures. She couldn't control it though, it moved on its own, with its own mind and thought. Gently she lifted her hand and the small creature landed on her palm, all she did was stare at it. Its wings gently fluttered sending small sparkling mist away like dust into the air. Margo felt a small smile grow on her face, oddly this butterfly made her happy, calm and peaceful. It made her think about her family and all the happy moment she had with them. Like her Dad. How every time she was sad he would take her to this small park down the street, no one else would go there except them, Margo and her Dad. He would tell her that he loved her and that no matter what happened, he would be there for her.

But he left her, left her mother.

The thought of himsoon lifted Margo's smile away. The small butterfly became clouded and soon turned into a cloud of mist, it slowly seeped into her hands and flowed through her, engulfing her in a soothing sensation that calmed her worries and relaxed her muscles.

She felt her smile return and her eyes slowly fell shut.

But then they snapped open again and her smile was gone once more.

 _Something doesn't feel right…_

She snapped her head up. Wide eyes were staring back at her, mouth slightly open.

Margo did the same.

Nathan Prescott stared at her with surprise mixed with fear.

She knew exactly why he was looking at her.

Quickly and hastily she hid her hands in her pockets, panic quickly taking over her body.

He saw it, her secret.

 _That's when I fly._

 _To wild land to your land._

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	8. Eight

SECRETS I HOLD

EIGHT

* * *

 _You've really blown it now, Margo._

Time around her stopped; she was left in a single moment of panic, staring at Nathan Prescott with pure fear. Her secret. How could she have been so careless? So stupid? She had spent her entire life hiding the truth and there she went throwing it out in front of someone.

 _I had to get out. Now._

Reaching into her pocket she hastily placed the money on the table and made a run for it; she tried her very hardest to avoid looking at him.

 _Just don't look, keep going._

She moved closer to him, ready to pass him.

 _Keep going. Stay calm._

Now she was next to him, his eyes still on her.

 _Remain calm Margo-_

His hand suddenly gripped her wrist and Margo froze. No longer having control over her eyes they rolled to look at him; his face remained unchanged. His mouth kept opening and closing like a goldfish, as if he wanted to speak but he was too dumbfounded to think of a sentence.

 _Fuck…_

Margo used this moment to escape. While he was lost in thought she ripped her hand out of his grasp and legged it. He called out, quietly at first, in a daze. The next call was louder.

"Hey! Hold on!"

She paid no attention, she checked in her pockets to see if she had everything and she did. Margo sighed in relief knowing that she didn't have to go back and get whatever she might had left. Margo was now in the car park and Nathan wasn't far away. She swiftly turned to glance at him.

"L-Look you didn't see anything." She raised her hands defensively but Nathan was marching towards her dangerously.

"How did you do that?" The question sounded more like a demand and Margo's only response was to shake her head. That didn't help one bit because now he looked more angry and crazy.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" His voice made her flinch.

Margo wished so much that someone would help but no one was around. Even that fisherman was now gone. _Just my luck._

 _Looks like I'll have to do this myself._

The closer he got the more Margo backed off until eventually her back ended up against the wall of another building. She thought about running but Nathan was too close. By now he was way too close to her face, so close in fact that she had to lower her head a little so they weren't touching.

"Tell me how you did that." His tone left no room for argument.

"I-I didn't-"

"I know you're new here, but don't even play stupid with me."

"I-I'm not-"

"Then tell me how you did that!"

"W-Why do you care?" Margo's voice was a little louder this time. But Nathan wasn't fazed by it as he shoved her hard against the wall and pressed his hand hard against her chest.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"G-Get off me you freak!" She felt the tingle in her hands again as she pushed him back. There was a blast of light from her hands and Nathan grunted and fell backwards. The tingle dissipated.

 _This is my chance._

With the time she had she made a run for it just as Nathan recovered from the blast, she noticed that he was clutching his stomach. _I hope whatever that light was didn't hurt him. I don't want to hurt anyone, even him._

Margo ran out of the car park just as the bus was coming around the corner; she used this as her escape. The doors of the bus opened and she quickly jumped in, turning around seeing Nathan leaning against the wall. He wasn't going to get to her fast enough. Nathan, in his rage, punched the wall and shouted at Margo to come back.

Margo almost felt like running to him when she saw how much pain he was in. She prayed that he would be ok somehow as the doors of the bus closed and drove off, leaving Nathan Prescott behind.

She knew that the few people on the bus were staring at her, wondering what the fuck happened. She paid them no attention as she took her seat. She tried to wipe the sweat from her face but she felt so hot and her breath was so rapid that she thought she would collapse. Eventually she managed to calm herself and she leaned her head against the window. For some reason the bouncing of her head against the window relaxed her.

The bus stopped at Blackwell but she wasn't stopping there, the students got off with some of them shooting her a strange look. She ignored them. The bus took off again and she spent the rest of the trip looking out the window. Her phone buzzed and Margo checked it.

Caroline: _On your way home? Xx_

Margo _: Just gonna walk around the neighbourhood a bit more. Xx_

Caroline: _K. just tell me when you're heading home. Xx_

Margo: _Will do. :) xx_

The chat ended there.

Margo remember the house number so she had nothing to worry about, as long as she didn't go too far she was ok.

The bus stopped and Margo got off, heading up the hill. Margo wasn't really sure where she was going but right tat that moment she wasn't ready to head home, even if it was safer than being near Kid Prescott. Her endless walking led her near the cliff. The trees around her were peaceful and quiet making her feel at ease and safe and noted how they towered over her almost protecting her. Margo decide to keep walking feeling the cool breeze against her skin and her hair slowly swayed in the wind, the sky was a pallet of orange and red, a beautiful sunset. She made it to the top and gaze out at the sea, it was so calm and quiet; everything felt like it was at peace. She looked above her.

The lighthouse…

 _Margo was scared, terrified even, more than terrified. She couldn't see clearly as the rain rushed to her eyes causing her to blink a lot more than she should. Then she saw something, in the distance._

 _A tall figure covered in white, with light coming from the top, it spun in all directions slowly._

This was the first time I got a chance to think about that dream, that nightmare. Or whatever it was, I wasn't even sure it was either. All I knew was that whatever it was, it felt real.

It felt like real life.

I turned my head to gaze at the view.

 _At the tornado Margo saw them, clouds of blackness swirling around the tornado. Vaguely, she could make out shapes with blank eyes the colour of white and teeth like daggers. They were heading towards the beach which was far away from the lighthouse. In this position Margo was safe and out of harm's way._

 _That was until the nightmare decided to take Margo to a different location. She felt a flash of light from the lightning and she suddenly found herself surrounded by people. Shrieking, the foggy monsters flung themselves to the ground towards the people, attacking…_

 _Killing…_

Having this power was impossible enough for Margo, but creatures made of pure darkness are far from impossible, it shouldn't exist. They're like things you would see in horror movies. They shouldn't be real. Then again, Margo shouldn't have had weird powers in the first place.

Her phone buzzed again. Caroline.

 _Hey it's getting pretty late. Best to head home. Xx_

She was right, Margo was rather tired.

She turned then received another message.

 _Also Principle Wells has sent us your time table. So early night, school tomorrow. Xx_

Margo: _On my way. Xx_

 _School comes before anything else. That includes bizarre dreams._

Margo headed back down the hill until she heard a ruffling sound in the bushes, she stopped to see if it would repeat, when it didn't she shrugged and walked down the hill back home.

Maybe if she stayed a little longer…

She would have seen the dark figure hiding in the bushes.

Watching her.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	9. Nine

SECRETS I HOLD

NINE

* * *

"And make sure you brush your teeth every day."

"Yep…"

"And tidy your room every day."

"Yep…"

"Make sure you do your homework and don't leave it until the last minute."

"Yes…"

"Also behave yourself in class."

"Will do…"

"And don't wear the same clothes every day."

"Yes…"

"And shower before and after you go to bed."

"Jesus Christ, Caroline I think she gets it."

"Shh. Talking. Also don't hang around the wrong crowd."

The car suddenly stopped.

"Josh! You ass! I was talking!"

Joshua scoffed. "The way you talk would've made my ears fall off. And I think I'd like to keep them thanks."

Caroline had been talking all the way through the journey. All of it being 'Make sure' this and 'Remember to do' that. It got to a point where Margo stopped listening.

"Margo needs to be told these things, it's important!"

"Carol she's eighteen years old. I think she knows enough."

Margo loved how Josh was being calm in this situation and she knew full well that he had faith in her; he knew she wouldn't do anything bad. Carol on the other hand had to make sure she was told before school, she always thought Margo was doing something she didn't like. All Margo did honestly was sit in class for an hour and quietly pretend she was listening. But since turning sixteen she knew she had to get her shit together otherwise her whole life of education would've meant nothing. So that's what she did she buckled down and studied, but her depression didn't help but Caroline came into her life and helped her and because of her she passed her exams.

Margo knew how to act at school, so it did bug her that Caroline found it crucial to tell her everything she knew over and over finally got fed up with the two of them arguing and decided to say something. "Look, Caroline. I know how to behave at school and Josh is right, I'm eighteen years old. I don't need to be told things that I already know."

Caroline glanced at Margo; her anger soon was replaced with guilt. "Sorry, I'm just nervous. I'm not sure how kids behave at an American school."

"I'm sure they behave like anyone else Carol." _I hope._

Josh started the car again since his abrupt stopping stalled the car. Margo could tell Caroline was panicking and honestly she was feeling a little nervous herself. She was going to sleep at a school and Margo had never done that before. She even remembered when she was younger she thought the teachers slept at the school. But of course that wasn't true as she soon found out many years later.

Margo tried thinking about other things, anything to distract her. She thought about her old life again: the care home; her family. She tried thinking about the many songs she used to sing before the bullies stole that from her. Then she thought about the kids from primary who were no better. That all started after her Dad left, the kids picked on her for being alone and not talking to anyone. They called her emo and blank face because her fringe would grow and cover her eyes; her Mum was low on money at the time so paying for a haircut was out of the question.

They stopped at the schooland at this time the front of Blackwell was packed full of students. Margo made a last minute check to see if she had everything.

Pencil case? _Check._

Camera? _Check._

Notebook? _Check._

Timetable? _Check._

Phone? _Check._

IPod with headphones? _Check. Check._

Drawing pad? _Yep. Check._

Laptop? _Check._

She had everything and today her clothing of choice was a grey zip hoodie with black leggings and a bright blue top with _Keep Calm And Carry On_ printed on it in white along with her red trainers.

Caroline turned to face Margo. "Have everything?"

"Yeah. I'm good to go." Putting the bag around her shoulder she stepped out of the car. Caroline shuffled close to Josh's window which caused him to breathe in and made a "Watch it" comment.

"Text us when you get to your room, and make sure you text us each day to make sure your-"

"Caroline. I'll be fine."

She sighed. "Alright. Be good and enjoy yourself."

She shuffled back and Josh simply waved. They drove away. Leaving Margo at Blackwell.

She had a map of Blackwell in case she was lost but she could remember her dorm number being two-one-nine. So at least if she got very lost she could go there and take her time finding everything. Which she promised to do very little of. _Unless I want to be late for class._

 _As soon as I get to my dorm room I'll have a look at my timetable and have a brief look at the map. I need to remember everything._

Margo remembered the path to the girls dorm and she found herself right outside. A few boys were throwing an American football, but Margo would always call it a ruby ball. She saw a few girls hanging around too. She put her hands in her pockets and passed by all the students until she reach the dorm doors. Remembering her dorm number she made her way to her room but before entering she noticed a small message on the whiteboard next to her door.

 _Welcome to Blackwell – Blackwell academy xx_

 _Nice welcome. I wonder who arranged to write that._

Margo decided she would think about it later as she entered her dorm room. Everything was the same and as Margo wanted it. She closed the door behind her and placed the laptop on the desk, plugging in the charger and allowing it to charge up. She sent Caroline a quick text to let her know she made it to her room ok. Carol texted back almost immediately.

 _Caroline: That's great! Have a great time and remember to behave. See you on Saturday! Xxx_

The three of them agreed that Margo would see them on weekends; Josh suggested that she could walk the dog while in her spare time. _Fat chance._ Margo was having problems bonding with dogs so there was no chance that she would walk Sam. she sighed. She still had less than a week until then so she had nothing to worry about at this moment. It was just her now, alone with her thoughts. She placed her bag down on the end of the bed and dug out her map and timetable. Today was Tuesday so she had to look up her classes on Tuesday.

 _First lesson is English AP._

 _Second lesson is The Language Of Photography. Great name._

 _Then Lunch for an hour._

 _Third lesson is Science._

 _Then last lesson is Media Literacy._

 _School ends at four pm._

 _English starts at ten in the morning, so I guess if I wake up at about six or seven in the morning I'll have a few extra hours of spare time and possibly studying. Not that I can think about studying at SIX IN THE MORNING. Okay Margo, let's see if you were serious about this whole "change" thing. Even if it means I have to get up at this ungodly hour of the morning. I promised myself this would be a new start and I intend to keep that promise._

Margo checked her watch. _Quarter past nine. So I have fifteen minutes to figure out where my class is._

Margo took out the map and searched for each room she would be attending. Her memory for the most part was pretty good and she was able to remember which room was where when she was in secondary school back in England and she was good at remembering facts in classes. Since she managed to pass her exam in English it should have been easy for her. _Then again being in America things might be different._ She wasn't sure. After she was sure where she was going she packed her things and headed for English.

All the way walking to English Margo's hands were in her pockets, she still had that feeling about letting them out and she still couldn't control her power as it would come out randomly. Class thankfully hadn't started yet but the teacher was there along with the students. Last she checked she had about five minutes left so she sat down in an empty seat near the back and waited.

Before long she heard the bell ring.

"Ok everyone take your seats." She said to all the students. She turned to Margo and looked at her curiously then she clicked her finger as if she remembered something. "Margo right?"

"Yes, miss."

"Hello Margo, I'm Mrs Hoida. Your desk is just the one behind you."

Margo moved to her actual seat and took out her writing equipment. Everyone was seated as Margo glanced around the class, a seat was empty.

 _Someone's late…_

 _Or maybe it's just an empty seat… I hope it's an empty seat._

Mrs Hoida called out people's names through the register, when Margo's name was called out people instantly looked at her. All she did was give a small wave. Suddenly the door bursted open and the one person she wished she wouldn't encounter again arrived.

 _Nathan Prescott._

"Nathan, you're late." Miss said and all Nathan did was mumble something.

The empty seat was right next to Margo, an empty desk now occupied by Prescott. _Great, now I'm sitting next to him._

Margo could feel herself panic and her breathing was caught in her throat. The action caught his attention right then he looked at her the same way he did back at the diner. Margo instantly looked away and felt herself sink into her seat.

 _Let's try and get this over and done with, anything to stay away from him._

And for the rest of the lesson Margo and Nathan were reduced to glancing at each other, more him than her.

Once, when he caught her eyes, he looked like he was about to say something but instead sighed and looked away.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	10. Ten

SECRETS I HOLD

TEN

* * *

 _Today's another day…_

Margo's hands trembled as she struggled to button up her shirt. Crying out in frustration, she gripped onto the sink to steady her hands. Once she was certain that the worst of the shaking had stopped, she splashed cold water on her face and pulled away.

Margo grabbed her school jumper and pulled it over her shirt. Checking she had the right books for the day she slung her bag over her shoulders and began walking downstairs. At the door she paused and considered ditching.

Every day had always been the same. Ever since her Dad left. She changed after he left and it seems some people hated change.

"Hey kiddo! Hurry or you're going to miss the bus! Don't think I'm driving you again, I have to get to work." Margo's Mum called from downstairs, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" She made her mind up. She couldn't run from this. As much as she tried. Margo couldn't give her mum more to worry about.

Margo's books fell onto the table with a thud. Sitting down, she resigned herself to blocking out the asshole sat beside her. Elliot, as usual, was turned away from her, talking with some guys on the table next to her. Margo glanced out the window while Mrs Swift droned on in the background. Half an hour had passed and so far, so good. She began to relax thinking today might be different.

It wasn't long until Margo's mind began to drift off somewhere else…

A crash jolted her back to the present. She looked up in time to see her pencil case roll to the floor, all her things spilled all over.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Wide eyed she stared back at Elliot before looking down at the floor. "What?" From the corner of her eye she frantically searched for Mrs Swift, but she, as well as the majority of the class, was nowhere to be seen. Only Eliot and five of his friends remained. Panic surged through the girl; _everyone must have left for second period_. All she could do was stare at him.

For some reason her response angered him. "You're doing that blank face again." He looked like he was on the brink of a meltdown. "Just show some _fucking_ emotion!"

Matt, who had been leaning against a table, stood and shot a concerned look at his friend. "Hey, calm down man."

Elliot just got madder; he came closer and grabbed the front of Margo's shirt. The girls' whole body was trembling yet all she could do was stare. At this point he was beyond furious. She watched as his hand came up and whipped against her face. Tears were pouring hot and fast from her eyes as she felt her cheek burn. His friends looked on in shock, none of them able to move, rooted to the spot. Elliot had treated Margo like shit for years but he had never once hit me before.

"Everyone! Headmaster's office NOW!" Standing in the doorway Mrs Swift was _furious_. For a little old lady she had a temper, yet Margo had never seen her look as angry as she did now.

Everyone hurried out of there like the hellhounds themselves were on their heels. Everyone except Elliot. Staring at his hand, he just stood there. He looked up at the girl, shame etched across his green eyes. "Margo… I'm so sorry."

"Out. Now." While Elliot left, Mrs Swift walked up to her. She began inspecting the girls' face. "Don't worry, it's nothing too serious. Just some puffiness that will fade in a while."

Despite herself she smiled. "Lucky for me he hits like a girl, right?"

There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Hey, in my day I threw a mean right hook."

Margo looked up in surprise and couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that escaped.

"See, you're feeling better already." Her eyes narrowed. "How long has this been going on?"

She shook her head; she didn't want to cause any more trouble than she already did.

Reluctantly, she dropped the subject and seemed to understand. She sighed. "I though you both were friends?"

She looked down at the floor, thinking about the past. "We were. A long time ago. But things happened and I changed. So did he." That's all she wanted to say on the matter.

"I know I said you would be fine, and you will be, but I have to insist you go see the first aider. I will call your mother and then go sort out those boys."

Margo panicked. "No! You can't call her!"

She seemed startled at her outburst. "But she has to know what's hap-"

"No! Please, just don't call her. She's busy as work. She has no time to worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise."

Looking conflicted, she sighed. "Alright… _I_ won't call her… until tomorrow. But if Mr Wright calls…"

"A day is all I need. Thank you." Shocking herself, she reached out and gave Mrs Swift a hug. "Really, thank you."

Wiping away her tears she began walking to the first aider like the teacher advised. "Margo." She turned to face her teacher. "Don't think this conversation is over."

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	11. Eleven

SECRETS I HOLD

ELEVEN

* * *

Since it was only the morning and Margo couldn't get Mum to pick her up, she waited in the infirmary until her face returned to normal. Well at least that was what Margo told myself. Really, she was scared of seeing anyone so she hid away until school had ended. After the final bell had rung Margo waited another half an hour before walking home.

On the walk back she managed to avoid the majority of the students and those she did run into didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. Some gave her odd looks as she walked past though, probably wondering why she was acting so strange. Margo was glad. Although it's inevitable that eventually everyone will know what had happened. In fact, with five other kids having witnessed it, she was confused as to how everyone didn't know already.

Margo pondered this as she turned the corner and ran straight into a hard chest. Arms wrapped around her and before she could scream a hand came over her mouth and some scratchy fabric was placed over her eyes, then her mouth. The girl thrashed about wildly trying to get away from whoever had hold of her. Pain shot through her as a fist pummelled into her stomach. If it wasn't for the hands holding her up she would have curled up on the floor, winded. She couldn't stop the vomit that rose up her throat and mingled with the fabric, making Margo gag even more.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" The voice was familiar. Matt.

"This bitch had it coming. This is all her fault." Margo was sure that was Michael. The 6ft 5, very bulky, guy who did boxing as a sport. Just what she needed. Margo managed to think through the pain. He too, had been there this morning and she was willing to bet that the other three were here too. "Thanks to you, Elliot has been expelled. You don't realise how much you have ruined his life."

 _Me? Ruined his life?_

She didn't get to think about that long before his fists came down once more. They didn't leave until she was half dead. Her body bruised and broken. Her face was swollen and her throat hoarse. She laid there for what felt like hours until she gathered her remaining strength and hobbled home with one thought keeping her going. She imagined Mum taking her in her arms and telling her that everything was going to be all right. She would stroke Margo's hair and sing her to sleep, just like she used to do.

Margo reached her house and slammed the door behind her. Throwing her keys on the table she collapsed against the door, resting her head on the cool wood. "Mum!" she tried to shout but it came out as more of a whisper.

That's when she saw the note.

 _Working overtime again. Tea is in the fridge. Don't make a mess._

 _Mum xxx_

Tears anew distorted her vision as with the very last of her strength she climbed the stairs and collapsed into her mother's bed, pulling the sheets around her. Margo's whole body cried out with every step. She thought about going to the hospital. Yet some irrational feeling made her unable to pick up the phone. If she wasn't here when her mum got home she would panic, think she left her like dad did. Margo couldn't do that to her.

So she waited. Writing in pain. Until her mother came home.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	12. Twelve

SECRETS I HOLD

TWELVE

* * *

Despite Nathan's constant glares Margo managed to survive the lesson without dying of a panic attack. Even if the majority of the class annoyed her throughout. Over the years she managed to block out the annoying pricks that learn jack shit. Mrs Hoida was a nice teacher, she's caring and serene but she does have her limits and will get angry when needed. Thankfully she didn't do much of it and the annoying pricks mostly doodled in their books then talking, although Margo was quite annoyed about that as well.

Margo made herself a promise to stay away from Nathan if she had any chance of surviving. If Joshua was right then Nathan and his family owned the whole bay and that meant that whatever Margo said about him his family would defend him, most undoubtedly with money. Despite what he saw at the diner Margo hardly thought he would say anything, who would believe him? They would all think he was on drugs. Hell, even she wouldn't believe him. She was still trying to believe it herself, and she had been doing that for her whole life.

The earliest memory she had was from when she was fourteen and in care. But even then she was only slightly surprised. She doubted that was her first time.

But it was the only time she could remember.

 _I mean, what can I do with it?_ _It starts when my hands feel like pins and needles; they go numb for a second and tingle. Then this blue mist appears, I always told myself it looked like space, how the colour blue mixed with the purple and would show small white dots like stars. For a really long time, that's all it did._

 _But at the diner, the mist took shape and turned into a living creature, I could feel its life force, me and it were connected. But I couldn't control it. Maybe I could, but only time will tell._

 _Maybe after school I'll practice._

English, even if it lasted an hour, didn't feel like a long time to Margo. In fact, to her, it felt like it went quicker. She guessed it was because she daydreamed throughout the whole lesson and she had so much on her mind, especially about her past. Though her biggest problem was Nathan knowing her secret, Margo thought that she shouldn't worry since no one would believe him but that wouldn't stop him from coming to her for answers. The best thing she could do is avoid him.

So when the bell rang Margo quickly pack her stuff and dash out of the classroom before Nathan could even get to her. She sighed in relief.

 _Lucky escape._

The next lesson is Photography which made Margo happy since her second best hobby besides the guitar was art, and drawing and photography were definitely things she could enjoy. Margo managed to find the classroom and thankfully Nathan wasn't there. This time there was a male teacher with white glasses and a smart suit. He gave Margo a welcoming smile when she entered. Margo returned it.

"So you're Margo? Nice to meet you. I'm Mr Jefferson" He got up and held out his hand for Margo to shake and Margo happily shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir."

"How's the day been for you?" He asks.

"Surprisingly ok."

"That's good. Don't worry about anything you've missed, just take down some notes and make sure you revise."

"Definitely."

He smiled. "You sit at the back with Rae. Don't worry she won't bite."

Margo turned to see the girl which she would be sitting with. If she had to sum her up in one work she would use the word Geek or Nerd. The girl, who was called Rae, had past shoulder length brown hair with light blue highlights at the ends and held a hint of emerald in her eyes. She also wore black glasses as well as a white long jumper with a multi-coloured owl printed on it. Rae also had dark blue jeans with bulky brown boots.

 _Woah. Talk about a geek with style._

Margo walked over to the desk and sat down at the end of the table with Rae sitting on the side, at this moment Rae was reading her notes. Margo wasn't sure about saying anything to Rae in case she was disturb her but Margo felt like she had to talk to someone. Placing her bag down under the table she leaned forward.

"Hey there," She said "I'm Margo."

Rae at first glanced at the new girl before sitting up straight and smiling back at her; now and then she would sometimes break eye contact with Margo. "Hey. My names Rae. Rae Cassity."

"Cool name. I only have Connors as a last name."

She smiled almost cutely. "Your name is cool too." Rae broke eye contact again.

Margo couldn't help but smile. "Hey, don't be shy. I won't bite."

"I-I know. It's just…its nothing." Rae answered nervously while clasping her hands together and rubbing them, almost as if she was keeping them warm.

Margo took out her art equipment, that being her sketchbook and pencil case. The students weren't too long arriving which was good, Margo didn't want the lesson to be delayed. After everyone sat in their seats Mr Jefferson seated himself in the middle on a table.

 _Never had a teacher layout his classroom like this._

"Morning class, I hope you've been collecting pictures for the 'Everyday Hero's' contest. Today we have a new student joining us. Margo Connors, I'm sure she will be a great addition to our class. So please, make sure she feels welcome."

Margo got a few smiles with one of them being from Rae but a few just looked at her and that was that. A girl on the table beside her with short blonde hair shot a distasteful glance at Margo as she scrutinized my clothing before turning her nose up at Margo and looked away. Her friends just laughed.

 _Wow…I'm flattered…_

The class started normally and it wasn't long until Margo was constantly hearing the blonde girl answer each question that she was presented with. There were times when Margo found her unbearable to listen to, and she talked like she was some smug queen and would keep giving Margo looks. She had the strangest feeling she was trying to demonstrate her power over Margo, or rather how much of a bitch she was. But Margo was willing to give her a chance. Being her she just ignored the girl, who after a while in class soon found out that her name was Victoria Chase. Margo took down notes and paid her no mind. She was here to learn, and since she did a crappy job of paying attention in English she was definitely going to change that in photography.

Margo's notebook was empty at the beginning of the class, now it was covered in notes about famous artists and photographers, the notes took up about three pages which she didn't mind since it was for school. She had a spare notebook which she specifically used to note down her power activity, the littlest of changes she would note down.

 _Which reminds me. I need to note down that thing with the butterfly._

While Margo was taking notes her hand started to doodle in her notebook around the corners on its own. When she looked down she saw small drawings of a tornado and scary faces with their mouths wide open. The same images she had in her dream. Margo scolded herself for even doodling in the first place, she promised herself she wouldn't make a mess of her notebook, and there she went drawing in her school book.

Her gaze shifted to the window, in the distance she saw something dark and foggy. Its face was blank and plain, just staring at her.

"Margo?"

She snapped her head to Mr Jefferson. "Y-yeah?"

"I know you're new, but try to pay attention. Ok?"

She glanced at the window again and saw that the figure was gone. Margo shook her head and looked back at the teacher.

"Yes, sir…"

Margo didn't notice that Rae had seen the same thing.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	13. Thirteen

SECRETS I HOLD

THIRTEEN

* * *

Lunch finally came and after two lessons Margo was already tired. She thought the best course of action was to head back to her dorm and write in her power log as she called it and get a bite to eat at the cafeteria later on.

 _Seems like a good plan._

The hall is packed so Margo wasted no time finding her way out; the least she wanted was to get lost in a crowd. Margo wanted to ask Rae if she wanted to hang out but she left before she could. She head out of the main building and make her way to the girl's dorms. The walk was peaceful and everyone else was doing whatever in their spare time, Margo didn't interrupt them or try to talk to them.

All the way to the dorms she remain silent and to myself. She made it to the outside building where only a few people were around. Margo noticed the blonde girl with some girls and they were standing around and talking about whatever they normally talked about.

Then Margo noticed Nathan Prescott walk up to them.

Margo wasn't surprised to see the rich kid hang out with the, what she believed, rich girl. Thankfully they were not close to the entrance so Margo had a clear path. Quickly, she dash to the door and enter. She started to think that she would be doing this every time she would see Nathan around. It wasn't that Margo was scared of him, because she not, but she didn't want get caught up in his rage and allow him to abuse her like that, plus she didn't want to brag about her secret to him. She just couldn't take the chance that the government would get word of her secret and do some crazy experiments on her.

Shaking the thought she made her way to her dorm, the slate is still the same but has been rubbed out a few times, Margo rub out the whole thing and wrote something.

 _Tired zzz_

After all, she was tired.

She entered her room and threw her bag down on the floor, from under her pillow she took out her power log which looked like a black notebook with purple and blue glitter glue on it.

The first notes were taken the first time she used her power.

 _September 20_ _st_ _2009:_ _It's my birthday, and this is my first Power Log, I got a new notebook so I've decided to do this thing. So here we go. It started about two hours into my birthday, there was this tingle in my hand, and then for a few seconds this mist would appear, a mix of blue and purple and small white dots like stars. After about five seconds it would vanish. Two hours later it started again but it wasn't as big as the last one._

The notes continued from there.

 _September 25_ _th_ _2009:_ _It's been a while since the first one that I believed it was a one off, but it's started again. Nothing different, just a tingle then gone._

 _September 30_ _th_ _2009:_ _I'm trying to find a pattern because it seems to happen on certain days, at the moment I believe it happens five days after the last. Once again though nothing different._

 _October 4_ _th_ _2009:_ _Nothing different._

 _The rest of the log is the same; all days have a pattern of five days apart, after that my hands would do the same thing, they would tingle then mist would appear. But nothing different would happen. Lately it's been happening more often than five days; it seems to be happening every day._ In her notebook she grabbed her pen and wrote down her latest updates.

 _September 30_ _th_ _2013:_ _Nothing much changed. Attempted to control it, it formed into a flame that inflicted pain so I stopped._

 _September 31_ _st_ _2013:_ _While at the diner my power took a dramatic turn, suddenly now I can create small living creatures made of the same mist as before. Maybe my power might be able to create larger creatures. But first I think it's best to take things slow and start small._

 _October 1_ _st_ _2013:_ _Nothing much to report. My power has returned to its original routine._

After updating her log she slid the pen down the spine of the book and placed it back under her pillow. Until she could find a better hiding spot it would have to be under her pillow. She took out her school notebook and red through her notes, it's was best to remind herself. She did this for about ten minutes. After that she stopped and put it away.

Margo left her dorm with her bag and headed out to the cafeteria, Victoria and her friends along with Nathan were gone which was a massive yes to Margo. A lot more students were hanging around the front of the campus rather than the outside so thankfully the cafeteria was practically empty. When she there she bought herself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down in an empty seat on an empty table. She wasn't really that hungry, she rarely was.

She rested her hands on the table with them still holding the cup, now and then taking a sip. She was mostly in a daze of repeating, drinking then putting the cup down back on the table. In the corner of her eye she saw a girl taking a seat on her table; her hair was blonde and tied up in a big bunch and she wore red lipstick as well as a cross necklace around her neck.

"Hi." Her voice was small and shy. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"No I don't mind." Margo replied kindly.

She took a seat with a tray of food, which was salad and a bottle of water.

"You're the new girl, right?" She asks.

"Yep, all the way from England."

"Wow." Her face is full of surprise, if Margo had to say more, her face looked cute and kind. "What's it like there? I've never been."

"Well I'm not sure if you'd like it. It mostly rains. I'm still trying to get used to the hot weather here."

She giggles. "Yeah, it's mostly always sunny. We rarely get rain."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

She smiled, but it soon became smaller. "My names Kate. Kate Marsh."

"Margo Connors. It's nice to meet you, Kate."

"And you. Did you fly in here recently?"

"A few days ago, it was all a bit rushed actually, my…Mum…suddenly said we were going to America, she wanted to live with…my Dad…" _God I hate making up lies. Thanks a lot uncle._

Kate nodded, tilting her head slightly.

"…What?"

"Oh. Nothing. It's just…you paused when talking about your family…"

"…I did?"

"It's just something I noticed…"

Margo sighed. "Look. To tell you the truth. My Mum is…not my actual Mum. I'm adopted."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that."

"And my Dad…is my uncle."

She looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, not my actual uncle. But he likes to say he's my Dad."

"I see. So, did you know about your real parents? If you don't mind me asking." Kate went shy on that last line.

"Well, my Dad left when I was young…after that my Mum had to look after me herself…I don't remember anything else after that."

"Oh my…I'm so sorry." She reached out and placed a hand on Margo's arm.

Margo smiled at her. "It's ok. It was a long time ago. I don't remember them very well."

"I'm really sorry. I hope you settle in ok."

"I hope so…"

"I know so." She smiled gently at Margo who returned it.

Margo's gaze shifted to see Victoria and her friends coming towards them, Kate looks in Margo's direction and quickly looked away.

"Kate?" Margo asked her but she looked down and avoided them.

"Well, if it isn't Kate Marsh with the newbie."

"Erm…Hey, Victoria."

"I wouldn't think you'd be hanging around the newbie, teaching her some of your techniques?" The girls behind her laugh.

 _What's she talking about?_

"I bet you haven't even told her, have you?" Victoria leaned on her hand which was on the table.

"…N-no. I haven't."

"I thought so. Maybe I should tell her. How does that sound?" Margo couldn't see her face, but she knew Victoria was smirking.

 _Margo, do something!_

Maybe you should back off a bit." Margo spoke making Victoria turn to her.

"Why? You gonna defend the porn star, brit?" the girls giggle and laugh.

"It's Margo. And I don't want any trouble."

"Of course not," she leans close to me now. "Maybe I should kick your ass back to England, where you belong?"

She didn't know what happened, but the next thing Margo knew she was standing up and moving dangerously close to Victoria. Everything went dead silent as she stared right at her; Victoria jumped back a little in shock. Kate was watching and Margo could sense her worry and fear. For Margo standing up to someone like this was nothing like what she would do and never before had she let someone get her so worked up. Something about her was changing. And she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Look, I don't know you and you don't know me. So don't pretend you know better and boss me or anyone around. Got it?" Margo's voice was low and stern. Victoria in response gave her a look and backed away.

"Fine then. You can stay here with the porn star instead." She walks off with her laughing minions. Kate was close to tears when Margo sat back down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…you ok?"

She doesn't answer.

"I'm sorry about that scene I made. I didn't like what they were doing to you." Margo said.

"Thank you," Kate replied in her sobs. "Thank you for stepping up to her. Victoria is a nasty person."

Rae had missed the whole thing; originally she was going to meet Kate at the cafeteria but was caught up with homework. When she arrived she saw Margo with Kate who was crying throughout. Rae without hesitation ran over to them. "Kate? What happened?"

Margo looked up at Rae. "We had an encounter with Victoria. Don't worry I managed to scare her off."

Rae had a look of guilt planted on her face. _I should have been here. Me and my stupid homework._ "Kate…I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

Kate looked up at Rae and gave her a small and gentle smile. "It's not your fault Rae. Please don't apologize."

"Kate…" _Oh Kate…I'm sorry._

"Look," Margo started. "Whatever that was about. You don't have to tell me."

She looks up at her and Margo continued. "Whatever you've done. I'm sure you didn't mean to do it. You don't have to tell me anything."

"I don't have to…you'll find out eventually."

"If I do, it'll be from you."

Margo had an idea about what Victoria was talking about but she didn't want to believe it. Someone like Kate didn't look like the person who would do such a thing.

"Margo…maybe if…we get to know each other a bit more. I'll tell you."

"You don-"

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Margo nodded. "Ok."

Rae stood by and watched the two. She knew what had happened with Kate and she was scared that Margo would find out through an unfriendly source. Nervously she adjusted her backpack and said, "I have biology next. Maybe we could walk together?"

"Yeah I have Biology too." Margo spoke up.

"Me too." Kate said.

"Well, maybe all three of us could walk together?"

She smiled a little. "I'd like that."

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	14. Fourteen

SECRETS I HOLD

FOURTEEN

* * *

Rae, Kate and Margo walked to Biology and the three of them shared a kind and interesting conversation. Since it was a while yet until the class ended they had a long talk about each other. They talked about their hobbies and what they liked and disliked.

Margo learnt a few things about Rae: she was skilled with the guitar and loved to sing which Margo stated to Rae that she also liked doing and the both of them suggested about doing a duo one day. Margo also learnt about Rae having Asperger's Syndrome and how because of it she had a hard time communicating with people she didn't know, though she mentioned that over the years she found a little easier. Rae admitted that she was becoming more comfortable with talking to Margo.

Margo learnt that Kate loved to play the violin in her spare time and Margo suggested that all three of them play together. Kate thought about it and in the end agreed.

The three paid no attention to the mean remarks that people shot at them. Margo knew that whatever happened with Kate must have been horrible. But she told herself that she wouldn't find out unless Kate told her. She thought it was if she heard it from her and not someone else.

An experiment about Photosynthesis was what the class was doing in science. Margo had the pleasure of meeting Ms Grant who she soon found out was a great science teacher, she was never boring and always knew how to teach a class with style. She reminded Margo of her old year eight teacher back in England. Mr Darwin was his name, he was Margo's old history teacher, he knew how to teach a class and you would never get bored. She remembered when she learnt about JFK, they even had a full on court room in class to see if Oswald really was the killer. Of course he was found guilty. But that was the first time Margo stood out in class, as crappy as she was she was meant to defend Oswald, and Margo had to admit she did do a crappy job. But Mr Darwin was proud that she took part and she was glad that she did.

Snapping back to science the class was split up into groups, thankfully Margo was with Warren, Kate and Rae. Although Nathan was in this class, and as guessed he spent most of his time dicking around. Margo wouldn't have been surprised if he got into an accident while in class. But she paid him no attention and he did the same, she knew that he didn't see her so he probably didn't know she was there. And Margo couldn't care less.

Margo was enjoying science, Warren definitely knew his stuff and Kate knew how to keep things organised. Margo on the other hand had to watch the plant and see if it did anything. And for the full hour, nothing happened besides the temperature rising. _I guess that counts for something._ But Margo had Rae to chat to while working so she wasn't bored.

Speaking of science while Margo was watching the plant she kept thinking about her power, about how it was able to even exist within her. She guessed it had something to do with the laws of nature and what not. She didn't know. Margo wondered if she was the only one with this power, that maybe there were others that she didn't know about. But if there were she might have met them by now. _Maybe I am the only one._

Science rushes through quite quickly Margo thought. The experiment went ok and she didn't get any glances from Nathan. Her last lesson was Media Literacy and she was glad that school was nearly over for the day since she was already feeling tired after each lesson. Thankfully she didn't fall asleep in class and manage to last it out. And yes, Nathan was there. And yes, he saw her and glanced at her now and then. _I'm starting to get annoyed with him, but I did tell myself to stay away from him, and I will._

Margo rushed though the lesson and surprisingly it didn't take as long, she guessed it was because she was caught up in all the note taking. After stepping out of the classroom Margo took a deep breath and sighed in relief. The day was over and she had the rest of the day to do some revising and some power practice because she have to do it some time. She couldn't put it off.

After getting to her dorm room she fell onto the bed and sighed once again in relief. After all that she needed a break. She forgot how much school could weigh her down. Margo did about ten minutes of note remembering and fifteen minutes of revising. After that she packed everything away and crossed her legs on her bed. The room was silent and passive. _This seems like the perfect time to practice._

 _Ok. Just like always. Nice and slow._

Margo raised her hands, palms out and concentrated. She tried to think of how her power would be triggered. She knew in movies that super heroes normally started off with their powers responding to their emotions so she tried the same thing. Although her power tends to be random, so if she was to command it she needed to think of how it could be triggered.

Margo tried fear by thinking about the times when she was bullied and how much it made her fear every day of her life. The fear of the hand coming down on her face, the pain from the strike. It made her feel so afraid. But nothing happened.

Then she thought about happiness, about the memories of her family, her Dad, her Mum and about all the moments they had with each other. Nothing happened. But then Margo thought about something different. She thought about when her Dad left and her mother had to look after her on her own. It saddened her each day seeing her Mum become conflicted with work and her life that she didn't have time for Margo. Each day she would come home from school and she wasn't there. Margo understood why but inside it hurt her more than anything.

Sadness inside her soon turned to anger, a trickle of lava flowing slowly and painfully through her and consuming her with rage. If her Dad didn't leave then her mum wouldn't have to suffer and neither would Margo. But it frustrated her more when she couldn't remember what happened to her. Everything was blurry and nothing made sense. How did she end up in care? What happened to her Mum? Why couldn't she remember? And why did she have to suffer through all the torture in that horrible dumping ground?

Anger; frustration. Negative thoughts and feelings.

Margo learnt that her power responded to that as her hands flared with mist. Soon it travelled through her arms and around her body and the previous soothing sensation she felt once before was now placed with surging energy.

 _W-What's happening?_

Soon Margo was engulfed in darkness and her presence was gone.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	15. Fifteen

SECRETS I HOLD

FITHTEEN

* * *

Margo woke up. The sky was an orange flame that mixed with purple and blue, suggesting that night was approaching. _How long was I out for?_ She found herself lying on her side on her bedroom floor with her covers seemingly thrashed around with and now was in an awkward position. _What happened?_

Margo attempted to stand and felt something strange around her. She found herself on all fours and for some reason she wouldn't stand on two, as if her legs weren't built for it.

 _The fuck?_

She managed to retain herself. She noticed that she could sense smells that not any normal human could smell: the smell of deodorant and shower gel and the freshness of the outdoors and the aroma of sweat from the boys' dorms. _What? That's on the other side of the campus. How the hell can I even smell this?_

That was when she suddenly realised. The four legs; the strong sense of smell, she had changed form.

 _Oh no…_

The rough fur and the sharp eyes and long tail with the fur a texture of mist being purple and blue together.

 _No way…_

It was clear now. Despite her much larger size, Margo had shape shifted into a Galaxy Wolf.

 _THE FUCK?_

Franticly Margo twisted around herself to look at the new form. Her eyes were wide and full of shock. She could think clearly which was a good thing but she couldn't get her head around the fact that her whole body CHANGED!

 _HOW? WHAT? HOW DID-WHEN DID-HOW AM I-_

 _No no no. This is not real. This has to be some sick and demented dream!_

Strangely, moving around in her new form was not a challenge in the slightest as she reached for the door. She couldn't grip the handle with her paws so the door remained shut. She thought about why she even wanted to get out, people would see her. But in this state she didn't care. The small room and her slowly growing panic were causing her to lash out. Like a scared wolf. She couldn't even cry for help as all it came out was a howl and a yelp. At this rate Margo wasn't sure if she could control herself.

 _Margo just calm down. There has to be a reason for this. A really…REALLY good reason._

Margo felt a cool breeze against her fur and knew it was from the window, she must have left it open and forgot to close it. _Note to self: remember to close your windows._ Margo felt the tingle again throughout her body and she could feel her self-control vanishing, the wolf form began to change again with the mist covering and devouring the body whole. Her body then was lifted from the ground and suddenly she felt strong wings from her back and the paws were now resilient eagle claws, her whole body had changed again into a Galaxy Eagle. _When does this stop?_ Suddenly the wings flapped which sent a robust gale in her room and lifted the form higher. Margo wasn't in control as all she could do was watch as this new form worked itself. Then, like lightning, the form rushed through the window while tucking in its wings to pass through. Margo was now in the open and this meant that if she didn't get inside soon someone would see her.

The eagle soared through the night sky, cutting through the cold breeze and embracing the outside world. Honestly, Margo felt amazing in that moment and wished that it would last forever. But she couldn't control her form and soon she was falling to the ground with the mist changing her back to her normal self. She landed on the grass which was in front of the building and breathed heavily from the sudden change. For a moment she just laid there, staring at the nocturnal firmament and the complete moon beholding at her.

 _Woah…what was all that about? Was that something that my power could do? That means that I can shape shift! But oddly it fells incomplete. I guess I'm still missing a form. But a wolf and an eagle is a good start._

A flashing light in Margo's eyes stopped her thinking. "Hey! Your past curfew!"

"I-I-"

"No excuses! Get back to your dorm before I tell the principle about this!"

Margo didn't answer back. She quickly got up and made a run to her dorm. Mr Madsen had his flash on her all the way until she entered the building. He hummed to himself and wondered why she was out here.

…

 _October 1st 2013: Latest update. I've discovered that I can trigger my power with negative emotions. Hopefully with more practice I can control my power without the need to hurt anyone._ _My power also allows me to change form. At the moment I can turn into a wolf or an eagle but I feel like I'm still needing one more._ _I'm definitely going to practice more to see what else I can do._

This was what Margo had written before she fell asleep for the whole night. Her powers at taken a drain on her and weakened her massively. The next time Margo woke up she found the notebook on her chest with her pen in hand and herself lying on her not so neat bed. Slowly Margo lifted her hand to check her watch. _Nine thirty am._

 _Shit! I need to get up. Now._

The sudden rush out of bed made Margo's head pound. Taking of her hoodie Margo putted her black one on and changed her trainers to a blue colour. She packed her things, quickly tidied her hair and made her way to History. Margo wasn't in the best of states right now, her hair was a little messy and she hadn't taken a shower. _Sorry Coralline._

Abruptly Margo was stopped just as she had entered the building to the classrooms. Not shockingly it was David Madsen the security guard at Blackwell. She knew he wanted to follow up on what last night was about.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about last night missy. What were you doing past curfew?" he was practically pointing and poking at her shoulder.

"Hangover." She said bluntly.

"You looked pretty sober when I found you."

"Ok. I wasn't doing anything."

"Don't lie missy."

"Oh my god look I was just outside minding my own business. That's all." _Please leave me alone._

"Oh really 'that's all'?"

"Yeah, nothing happened." And before he could reply Margo dashed towards her classroom.

History for Margo goes by smoothly but it didn't help much that Nathan and Victoria were in the same class as her. And the same routine from Nathan happened again. Margo did her best to ignore it. Second was Algebra which Margo wasn't a fan of. She could do it but she didn't see the point in it and didn't find it important. She was relieved when she heard the bell signalling lunch, she felt pretty stressed out as it was. She decided to head back to her dorm and play a little tune on her guitar to even out the stress. Throwing her bag under her desk she grabbed her guitar and sat on her bed, legs crossed.

 _Well then…what to sing…_

 _Oh wait! I know._

Margo placed the guitar on her lap, testing out the strings to see if they worked ok, and readied herself. She took a deep breath. And began.

" _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

…

 _I see this life like a swinging vine,_

 _Swing my heart across the line_

 _In my face is flashing signs,_

 _Seek it out and ye shall find._

…

 _Old but I'm not that old_

 _Young but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

…

 _An feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

…

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive._

…

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars."_

Margo felt much better and readied herself to continue but stopped when a knock at the door was heard. Placing her guitar down she opened the door to see a student with brown tied hair with a black top and ripped jeans. She smiled.

"Hey there, I'm Dana. Was that you singing?"

"Erm…y-yeah." _Shit. She heard me. Well, Margo, what were you expecting?_

"Do you…mind if I come in?"

"Er…sure." My voice was uncertain.

She laughed slightly. "Don't worry, I won't bite."

Margo smiled back, finding that humorous.

Margo allowed her in, she looked around her room before Margo gestured a seat at her desk. She thanked her and sat down.

"Wow. Liking your room. Love your style."

Margo sat on the bed. "Thanks."

"I heard you were new. Thought I would pay you a visit."

"Thanks for the gesture. I'm feeling the stress already."

"I know right? Blackwell can be really stressful at times."

"I hear you."

"By the way. I love your singing and the way you play the guitar."

Margo blushed. "T-thanks…"

"Don't be shy; you're a really good singer. Could you…maybe continue with the song? I notice I cut you short."

 _Sing in front of someone…oh boy…_

"I'd like to…but I'm nervous around people when I sing."

"There's no need to be. I won't say anything, I'll just listen. Pretend I'm not here."

"…Alright."

Margo picked up the guitar and prepared herself.

 _Ok…she's not there…just you…_

She breathed in, then out. Straightened her back and continued.

" _I feel her love_

 _And I feel it burn, down this river every time_

 _Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn_

…

 _Old but, I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

…

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_

 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

…

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

…

 _Oh, take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

…

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

…

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

…

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned."_

Margo took a shaky breath; she couldn't believe she sung in front of someone. She heard clapping from Dana.

"Holy shit that was amazing!"

"I-it was?" Margo stuttered.

"No. Scratch that. That was out of this world!"

"T-thanks."

"You're really good. Margo right?"

"That my name."

"You're amazing Margo."

Margo didn't know what came over her, but oddly she found tears falling down her face, a slight smile was painted across her lips

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"O-oh…" she quickly swiped her eyes. "N-nothing…I'm just…so happy that someone likes my singing."

Dana smiled and leaned in. "I bet the whole of Blackwell would love to hear you sing."

"I-I don't know about that."

"Come on Margo, you have talent. Amazing talent. It shouldn't go unnoticed."

"You're right. I'm just nervous."

"I know, but if you do this, it will really boost your confidence."

 _Singing in front of Dana wasn't so bad. I could try…_

"I'd like to try."

She clapped her hands. "Alright then, how about you meet me in front of the girl's dorms after school?"

"I can do that."

"Do you have a song in mind?"

 _A song? Well…I have one song…_

"Yeah. It's one of my favourites."

"That's great. If you want you don't have to do it alone. I know someone who could help who plays the guitar."

"Any help I can get would really be the best thing I need."

 _Ok Margo, time to show everyone what you're made of. Hopefully without getting laughed at in the process._

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	16. Sixteen

SECRETS I HOLD

SIXTEEN

* * *

Soon the demon would be free.

The seal was weakening.

The time would soon come for the demon to be free.

The storm was coming.

The demon would soon be free from its cage.

But it had a problem.

Someone was going to stop it.

The young black haired teen known as Margo was going to stop it.

It could not allow that.

The plan was already set.

Deception was the plan.

But now it needed another plan to take care of the girl named Margo.

And it knew exactly what to do.

 _You have a past worth solving Margo. Soon you will know the truth._

 _And it will break you until you exist no more._

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned until the next chapter.**


	17. Seventeen

SECRETS I HOLD

SEVENTEEN

* * *

Life drawing was really Margo's thing. Sure she could draw people in her own style and sometimes animals the same way but she could never draw real life as they never looked real, if she had to say what they looked like the most, she would say it would be more of a graphic novel style.

But the lesson was ok; Kate was with her along with Victoria and her minions. They didn't help and Margo knew Kate was being affected by them so she tried to help but her helping was in vain and Kate remained quiet throughout the lesson. Rae was there as well who spend most of her time getting lost in her work which Margo didn't have a problem with but it was something she noticed about Rae. Rae always was doing her work without question and when she was she was always quiet, if she was interrupted she would go into a foul mood about it and she wasn't much of a talker when working. So throughout the lesson it was quiet.

While the teacher was talking Margo I wrote a little message for Kate with the paper from her school notebook, since Kate was next to Margo she handed it to her and she took it.

 _Meet me at the girl's dorms, you'll love it. Xx_

Kate looked at her with a puzzled expression, but Margo knew she was interested in what she was talking about. Margo had to admit she was still nervous about this, but at the same time she was so excited. Singing for people was something Margo wanted to do, but her self-confidence pulled her back and her room was her quiet audience. Rae, if she had looked, would have been interested but she was too into her work to notice.

The last lesson finished. Margo and Kate walked together to the dorms and Dana was already there waiting for them as well as, surprisingly, Rae.

"Hey Margo." Dana greeted.

"Hey." Margo replied with Kate stood beside her shyly. "I didn't know you were here Rae."

"Yeah well, I'll be helping you."

"Oh of course. You mentioned being good with the guitar."

"Yeah I did. I used to play it all the time. Now I only play it on occasions. Too busy studying."

"So, what's this about?" Kate asked.

"Kate," Dana walked up to Kate with a big smile. "You're going to love this."

"I'll just go grab my guitar." Margo says.

"Me too. It's just in my room." Rae spoke up.

"'K Margo, we'll wait here for you." Dana stood with Kate and the two of them talked.

"It's been a while since they've talked," Rae began. "After what happened Kate's been difficult to talk to. I'm her only friend nowadays."

"I'm sorry about whatever happened." Margo expressed her apologies. Rae simply nodded.

"It's alright. Not your fault. I still think I should have been there more for her. Maybe it wouldn't have happened." She shook her head and coughed the subject off. "Anyways let's get your guitar."

Margo nodded and the two of them went to her room to retrieve her guitar. While in there they shared a talk.

"So you're Aspergic?" Margo asked.

"Afraid so. I was born with Asperger syndrome or Asperger Disorder. You choose which one. Basically I have trouble talking to people."

"You seem ok with Kate, Dana and me."

"That's people Kate's my best friend and I'm getting to know you more. But I'm still a bit on edge with Dana. She keeps telling me she won't bite but it's just how I am. And as I get older it will be worse. I also have to do things in a certain way and I keep avoiding eye contact with people."

"It must be hard." Margo said as she bent down to grab her guitar.

"It is but I'm getting better. I do tutoring which has help me a little since people practically beg me to help them."

"That must get annoying quickly."

"It does, especially when I tutor Nathan Prescott."

"You tutor Nathan Prescott?"

"It wasn't by choice. His Dad is paying me money to tutor him but Nathan is so stubborn that the lessons just turn into me revising."

"Shocking." Margo says sarcastically. Margo swung her guitar around her back. "Alright I've got mine."

"I'm right next to Victoria's room so it won't take long to get mine."

The two of them entered Rae's room. The room was a normal white with the bedsheets being a sky blue colour. The desk was at the back of the room and the wardrobe was near to the door. The couch was at the end of the bed resting against the wall. The guitar was resting on the side of the bed.

"Nice room." Margo said.

"It's not that good. Mum and Dad don't throw their money when it concerns me. As long as I'm getting high grades their satisfied."

"Sound like shit parents."

"I don't mind really. I don't pay much attention to them and they do the same thing."

"Oh. Well that must suck for the both of you."

"It does. Sometimes I wish they would actually care about me. But then I remember school and study. So that's that."

Margo couldn't help but feel sorry for Rae. She was having trouble with her family while Margo wished she had a family. Rae grabbed her guitar. "Ok. I'm ready."

Dana and Kate were seated on the steps when the two came out; Dana turned to them both and smiled. Kate also turned, still looking puzzled.

"Why do you both have guitars?" Kate asked.

"Well…the two of us are gonna be playing something for Blackwell. Hopefully we won't get laughed at in the process."

Dana came up to the two and placed a hand on Margo's shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll be with you, Kate as well and Rae will be playing with you all the way. I know a place that will be perfect. There's this fountain at the front, I'm sure you'll love it."

"That sounds like a nice place for a tune."

"What will you sing?" Kate asked me.

"You'll see. It's a personal favourite of mine."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Dana was practically jumping around with excitement. "I can't wait."

Before going Margo quietly told Rae the song so she knew it. Rae smiled at the choice. She liked the song very much. The four of them walked together to the fountain with Margo's and Rae's guitars on their back. Some people looked at them with interest as they sat and placed the guitars on their laps.

"Well. This is it." I told them.

"Don't worry Margo. We're right here with you." Kate and Dana were sat on both side of Margo, Kate on her left and Rae on her right with Dana next to her. Dana spoke. Kate remained silent.

 _Ok. No turning back now. This is where I prove myself_.

Margo took a deep breath and tested the notes again, causing a few people to turn her way. She reminded herself to remain calm and just be herself. Rae did the same.

 _No one else…just you…play for yourself._

Margo took a deep breath and began.

She started with the beginning, a simple guitar piece. Rae followed along. The two of them sounding perfect together.

" _Shadows settle on the place, that you left._

 _Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._

 _Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time._

 _From the perfect start to the finish line."_

People turned their way, interested in what was going on. Margo continued.

" _And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones._

 _'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._

 _Setting fire to our insides for fun_

 _Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_

 _The lovers that went wrong."_

The two played the guitar chorus. Kate was listening in silence. Other people came around to watch. Margo paid no attention to them, and only to herself. Rae nodded to sing the next bit and Margo nodded in agreement.

" _We are the reckless,_

 _We are the wild youth_

 _Chasing visions of our futures_

 _One day we'll reveal the truth_

 _That one will die before he gets there."_

Margo heard a few people cheering and whistling. She guessed they liked it. The next bit the two sang together.

 _'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone._

 _We're setting fire to our insides for fun._

 _Collecting pictures from a flood that wrecked our home,_

 _It was a flood that wrecked this home."_

They played the chorus and more people cheered.

" _And you caused it,_

 _And you caused it,_

 _And you caused it."_

Margo knew that Dana was smiling, enjoying the music, and she knew that everyone else liked it. So she kept going with the two of them singing together. Margo didn't feel scared anymore. She felt happy that she was doing this.

" _Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,_

 _I'm a lifeless face that you'll soon forget,_

 _And my eyes are damp from the words you left,_

 _Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

 _Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

…

" _And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,_

 _'Cause most of us are bitter over someone._

 _Setting fire to our insides for fun,_

 _To distract our hearts from ever missing them._

 _But I'm forever missing him."_

They were nearing the end of the song and Margo knew more people were around listening, cheering me and whistling.

" _And you caused it,_

 _And you caused it,_

 _And you caused it."_

They played the last guitar note, and ended the song.

Clapping and cheering was heard and Margo finally looked up.

The fountain area was covered with students, if they had to guess there would be half of Blackwell here. Margo saw phones and cameras out.

 _Great. I was filmed._

But oddly enough Margo didn't mind. She felt a lot better now that she had faced her fear and done it.

Dana nudged her and gave Margo a smile as well as Kate. Rae smiled too and gave her a thumbs up.

 _You did good Margo, you did good._

Margo looked at everyone; people she recognised were clapping and cheering.

However, someone caught her eye.

Someone was standing right at the back and Margo thought for a second she saw them clap and smile.

 _Nathan Prescott?_

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	18. Eighteen

SECRETS I HOLD

EIGHTEEN

* * *

Margo was resting on her bed. The scene was definitely something she would remember. She wasn't sure what to do after that. She did manage to receive a lot of text from people telling her how amazing she was, especially from Warren and Dana. Margo couldn't help but smile at all the comments she got. Kate's was sweet, saying that she sounded amazing and that it cheered her up a lot. Margo was happy about that especially with what Kate had been through.

Slowly Margo lifted herself up and grabbed her Polaroid camera and took a picture of the full moon in the night sky. She didn't know why she took it but she felt it was a nice picture to take. With that she decided to call it a night and head to bed. She nuzzled into the covers and rested her head on the pillows. Gradually she closed her eyes and felt herself slip into slumber.

…

Rae was working on her science project late that night with Warren. To say that she that he had a crush on her would have been an understatement and she was fully aware of him liking her but she wasn't sure how to go around it. When Warren complained about being tired which seemed odd to Rae and even himself she said that he should go and get a few Zs. After a long argument of trying to convince Warren to go Rae finally won her case and Warren headed to his Dorm to sleep. Rae finished off the rest of the project on her own. After she was done she packed her things in her backpack was ready to head back to her dorm. Except for the fact that another student was in the building. And they didn't sound sober. Rae now felt uneasiness throughout her body as she left the science room and was now in the main hall of the building. There was little light so Rae could hardly see. That was when she saw and heard the high figure. Rae waked further down the hall and was surprised to see Nathan Prescott high off his ass and wondering the halls.

"Err…Nathan?"

"The fuck do you want Cassity?" He swore as he leaned against a wall.

"What…the hell are you even doing here?"

"Fucking none of your business." His words were surprisingly clear.

"Well you shouldn't be here without permission."

"Don't fucking tell me…WHAT TO DO!"

"Whoa." Rae lifted her hands in surrender and took a step back. "Ok ok. Calm down."

"Nobody…tells me what to do…no one…" Nathan was struggling to stand now.

"L-look do…do you want any help or-"

"Just shut up…just…stop talking…"

 _Something doesn't feel right. What is this feeling I'm getting?_

Rae started to back off. "Nathan, you may need to calm down a little."

"Don't tell me what to do." The feeling was there again. Rae felt negative flows from Nathan and in response took a step back. Nathan, lazily and clumsily, stepped forward. "The fucks wrong with you?"

"Nathan I seriously think you should take a minute to breath-"

"Don't boss me around! You're not my parents!" A strange black mist began surrounding Nathan. Its aura was negative.

"Nathan…" Rae backed off more while Nathan clumsily came closer. "Please, you need to chill."

"Chill? Fucking think you know me huh?" The mist was stronger now.

Rae stopped moving and decided to stand her ground. "I'm trying to help."

"I don't need anything from you or anyone except to stay out of my fucking business." The mist was darkening now, covering itself around Nathan and almost cloaking him.

"O-Ok then well I'll just be off." Rae had enough, she had to get out. For her safety and or Nathan's. Considering how high he was he wouldn't even remember their conversation. Just as Rae turned to run she felt something grab her. It was Nathan. He had grabbed her arm and had no intention of letting go.

"What your…your just gonna leave?" Nathan asked with a questionable face. Rae wasn't sure if Nathan wanted her to stay or that he was so high of his ass that he was just saying random things.

"Look it's late and I-I have to get back to my room." Rae answered while trying to break free from Nathan. It wasn't working as he seemed to be stronger.

Rae started to panic when the dark mist around Nathan clouded him until he couldn't be seen. Rae managed to break free from his grip as he backed away and seemed to be moaning in pain. Seconds later Nathan was no longer human. Right in front of Rae was now a pure black wolf the same size as a bear, big and strong. It growled at her and had an intention to harm.

"N-Nathan…"

The wolf who once was Nathan roared at her and lunged to attack, Rae easily dodged out of the way but as she did her back hit the wall, giving the wolf some time to launch its next attack.

Rae had no choice but to fight back.

"Nathan. Please stop! I don't wanna do this!"

But her cries had no effect as the black coated wolf lunged again, roaring and snarling at her with saliva splattering all over the floor. Rae scurried away just in time causing the wolf to slam into the wall and shake its head to remove the pain. Rae struggled to her feet as she raised her hands in defence.

"You're not giving me a choice! I can't let you run loose!"

Once again the wolf was on deaf ears as it slowly turned towards Rae, its snout scrunched up in anger and distrust with saliva drooling out from its mouth. It kneeled into a pouncing position.

 _I have to do this. I have no choice._

The black wolf leaped just as Rae ran forwards and leaped herself. Light blue galaxy mist coated her body and soon the human called Rae had transformed into a light blue galaxy wolf. The two wolves collided into each other and landed hard on the ground. The two circled each other, snarling and growling at each other.

The black clouded wolf against the light blue galaxy wolf. Both the same size and both equally powerful.

The fight began as the black wolf rushed towards the galaxy wolf. Mouth wide open and ready to bite.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	19. Nineteen

SECRETS I HOLD

NINETEEN

* * *

Margo couldn't sleep that night. A vision of the storm returned to her once again embedded with images of the black monstrous clouds swooping down and attacking the innocence below. Margo couldn't make sense of this nightmare, it didn't make sense. No longer able to sleep she rose from her bed and looked outside. It was late out now and the moon shone brightly in the night sky. Margo was tempted to take a picture but she already did and it wouldn't look any different if she did.

Taking in a long sigh she decided that she needed some air to cool off from her bizarre nightmare. Grabbing her brown boot-like slippers she grabbed her phone for light and exited her room. As to be expected the hallway was pitch black so Margo used her phone as a torch, she made sure that she was quiet while walking down the hall; the least she wanted was to wake anyone up and have them question why she was leaving her room in the middle of the night.

Eventually Margo managed to escape without anyone noticing and instantly she felt the cool breeze of the night air. She shivered a little and turned her phone off and placed it in her short pockets. She was relieved to feel the cool breeze and breathe in the cold air. Margo walked down the steps and took a seat on the bench, resting her palms on the wood and slightly bending forwards. Margo took slow and steady breaths while closing her eyes. She felt her worries slowly fade away and embraced the cool air that surrounded her.

 _I guess I'm the only person to actually like the cold. When it's not snowing of course._

Faintly Margo could hear footsteps and the sound of a worried voice. Margo was curious as to what it was so she lifted herself up and walked around the corner of the campus. To her surprise she saw Rae coming out of the main building looking like she was in some sort of fight, her clothes her slightly dirty and she had a black eye. What surprised Margo more was that Rae was carrying an unconscious Nathan Prescott over her shoulders and was definitely having trouble with his weight on her. Margo went around the corner, a look of confusion on her face.

"Rae?"

Suddenly Rae jumped nearly dropping Nathan. She turned to see Margo, understandably, confused.

"M-Margo? Er…h-hey…" Rae stuttered while pulling Nathan over her shoulder once again.

"What the hell happened? Why is Nathan unconscious?"

"Its…a long story."

"Well I'll help you. Where are you going anyways?"

"The Boys Dorms."

"Alright, I'll help you."

Rae wanted to object but Margo insisted on helping. Rae took Nathan's over arm while Margo took the other. Both of them were now on each side of Nathan carrying him to the dorms. Margo wanted to ask what had happened but Rae looked so terrified that she felt it was best if she waited until they got Nathan to the dorms.

The dorms were quiet as they should have been. The two of them pulled Nathan up the steps. Margo went to open the door but Rae froze in place.

"What?" Margo asked.

"Girls aren't allowed in the boys dorms."

"Well would you rather have Nathan be outside where he can freeze to death?"

"No. Of course not."

"Well there you go."

"But… what if we're spotted?"

"Then we just need to be extra quiet." Margo whispered the last two words. And with that the two opened the doors to the boy's dorms and took the many stairs up to Nathan's room.

The dorm was pitch black to getting around was hard so Margo used her phone to check the rooms to see which one was Nathan's.

"Do you know which one is Nathan's?" Margo whispered.

"111." Rae answered instantly.

"Well that was an easy question to answer."

"Yeah well…you know…everyone knows his dorm number. Let's just hurry before someone see's us."

So they did. The two struggled to carry Nathan as they searched for his room. Eventually they found it and Margo reached for the door knob. But it wouldn't budge.

"Why won't it open?"

"It might be locked."

"Does he have his key with him?"

"I'll check." Rae reached into his pockets and searched for his keys, when it wasn't there she checked the other pocket. It wasn't there so she checked his jean pockets. "Come on. Where are they?"

Suddenly Nathan moved slightly making Rae remove her hand instantly.

"I think his waking up." Rae whispered.

"We need to hurry." Margo checked his pockets and eventually found his keys. "Here. Found them." Margo reached for the keyhole and unlocked the door. She quietly opened the door and the two of them helped Nathan inside.

To say the two where creeped put by his room would have been an understatement. Nathan's room was devoid of light and his room had pictures of strange images that the two couldn't make out. His room was also covered in expensive gear.

Margo and Rae pulled Nathan onto his bed, making sure he was comfortable. Margo used this time to ask Rae what had happened.

"So what exactly happened?" Margo asked quietly.

"I was finishing off my science project with Warren. He felt tired so I said I would finish off for him. After I was done I found Nathan high of his ass."

"And?"

"And…stuff happened."

"What stuff?"

"Just…stuff."

"Rae…"

"Nathan…might have had a bit of a tantrum when I tried to help."

"Does that explain the black eye?"

Rae looked at Margo with confusion. "Black what?"

"You have a black eye."

Rae reached up and felt her eye. She flinched in pain. "So I do…"

"Rae…did he hit you?"

"What? N-No he…I mean…"

"If he hit you…"

"He didn't. I swear."

"So you just got a black eye for no reason."

"Well I-"

Rae was cut off when Nathan slightly moved again. The two instantly froze.

"…We should go." Margo whispered.

"Yeah your right. Nathan will flip if he sees us."

Quietly the two girls left the room but before Margo left Nathan's keys on the side. The two made their way back to the girl's dorms before anyone would notice. All the way Margo asked Rae what happened but Rae was vague about it. She wouldn't tell Margo anything.

 _Rae. What happened back there…?_

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	20. Twenty

SECRETS I HOLD

TWENTY

* * *

Rae was thirteen when Chloe lost her father William. It was a terrible accident that day. Rae and Chloe were doing what they did best, hanging out and helping with the food. Chloe became worried that her Dad was taking so long to come back but Rae said that he must have been caught up in traffic. Chloe dismissed it and believed Rae.

That was when they received a call from the police.

Rae didn't know what was going on when Chloe answered the phone. All she could do was watch as her best friend silently broke down on the phone. When she put the phone down that was when she fully broke down and Rae was there to comfort her. Rae asked what was wrong. Chloe answered as tears fell from her eyes and her breathing was shaken.

William Price was killed in a car crash and her mother Joyce was sent to hospital. William died instantly on impact.

The two best friends could only wait until further news was given to them.

A week later was William's funeral. Rae was with Chloe throughout. The two of them never spoke to each other but Rae was there for Chloe and she swore that she wouldn't leave her for the whole day. After the funeral the family returned home, Rae constantly with Chloe as she cried in her arms.

Weeks later Rae's family announced that they were moving away despite Rae's objections. Chloe of course didn't take it well.

For five years Rae didn't contact Chloe. No text or call. Rae wasn't sure why that was the case. Maybe she felt that if she called Chloe would be mad at her or that Chloe would have changed. Rae, possibly, was scared of talking to Chloe.

But she never stopped thinking about her. About when they used to play pirates together and used to say that they would take over the world with their awesomeness. Now Arcadia bay had changed and the Prescott's had taken over. Rae still after returning home for months didn't contact Chloe.

She was just scared to talk to her.

She believed anyways.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	21. Twenty-One

SECRETS I HOLD

TWENTY-ONE

* * *

Secondary school was when Margo's bullying became much worse.

Now they would beat her and apply broken bones on her.

Margo's face would be covered in bruises.

Her arms had more cuts on them then she could count.

Life was hell for her.

And being in care didn't help her either.

She lost her guitar to those stupid kids.

Her room would be raided constantly meaning that she had to take her power log with her at all times.

Margo hardly had any friends. And any friends she did have betrayed her.

One day, it became too much.

She knew that a care kid was suffering from anxiety, so they had pills to keep them calm.

That day she stole the bottle.

She sat in her room, staring at it.

She opened the lid.

Took out a massive amount of pills.

And…

…

Nothing…

She did nothing.

She threw the bottle across the room and cried.

Margo was too scared to die, she knew it would all be over, but she was too scared.

Too scared to see the darkness.

Too scared not to breath.

Too scared to not feel her own heartbeat.

That same day she took the bottle and placed it back in its original spot.

And for that whole day she remained in her room.

And she cut her arm, over and over again.

Until she couldn't anymore.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	22. Twenty-Two

SECRETS I HOLD

TWENTY-TWO

* * *

Margo was woken by her phone vibrating. She assumed it was the alarm at first until she checked the time. If it was her alarm then it would have set off one hour too early.

Her eyes were tired and dry due to last night's event with Rae and Nathan. Rae still wouldn't tell her what happened. Maybe it was best if she didn't keep asking. But it was difficult when Rae had a black eye and she wouldn't say how she got it.

She lazily lifted herself with her elbow to grab her phone which was beside her, she turned the screen on. It was a message from Blackwell.

" _English classes have been cancelled due to circumstances regarding a fellow teacher. Classes will be unavailable until alternative arrangements can be met."_

 _\- Principle Wells, Blackwell Academy._

 _Looks like no more English for a while…_

Margo turned her phone off and collapsed onto her bed, hoping to get a few more Z's.

…

Rays of light shot through the curtains and brought Margo back from her slumber. Her alarm didn't go off. _Figures._ But it was the right time to get up. And to get a shower.

Margo took her time getting up, right now her head was killing her and her arms and legs felt stiff like stone. But she knew if she didn't move she would get even stiffer and she definitely didn't want that.

After what seemed forever to get out of bed Margo looted her cupboard for shower supplies. Margo's hair definitely needed a wash since she forgot to take a shower yesterday and her body needed tending to. _Besides I needed to wake myself up, anything with water will do the job perfectly._ The hallway was quiet and detained fewer people; she paid whoever was out no mind while heading to the shower rooms. Margo had to admire Victoria playing the music at full blast. _One way of waking anyone up, hopefully someone will come out and tell her to shut it._ On entry to the shower Margo saw that the room was tiled from wall to floor and the only person who was around was Rae tending to her black eye in the mirror. Rae wore a white top with multi-coloured flowers around it with yellow pyjama bottoms with white poker dots all over it.

"Hey Rae." Margo greeted Rae who flinched a little.

"Oh, hey Margo." She smiled a little and continued to clean her wounded eye with her white cloth.

"Do you…need any help there?"

"No no I'm ok. It's just a black eye. I can handle it." She chuckled nervously.

"Well…alright then. I'll be in the shower if you need me."

"I'll be sure to call you for anything." Rae muttered.

Margo was still concerned about Rae. She was always jumpy whenever someone talked to her and she was still not saying anything about what happened. She also didn't accept any help from anyone. Looking at Rae one last time she entered the showers and turned on the cold water. The cold water hit Margo like a bullet to the chest but she liked it nonetheless, feeling the cold water soothed her worries away. After she was fully awake from the cold she turned the temperature up a notch to make it warmer and began applying her shampoo and conditioner. It felt relieving as she massaged her hair, it was easy to wash when it was short but her fringe had a habit of flopping on her face. But right now Margo was more concerned about her hygiene then her fringe.

Rae was still in the shower room tending to her black eye, she hissed at every touch and flinched at every pain she felt. That night really did a number on Rae. It was definitely something she wouldn't forget.

…

The two wolves circled each other, snarling and growling and sending threatening glares at one another. Their long tails swayed slightly with the black wolf's tail more violent than the other. The black wolf suddenly leaped forward with its mouth wide open and ready to bite. The galaxy wolf quickly dodged out of the way and leaped on top of the black wolf and sank its teeth into its skin. The two thrashed around with the black wolf desperately trying to shake off the other. In the end it succeeded and the wolf smashed into the wall face first. It shook its head to shake away the pain just before the black wolf leaped again to attack. Unfortunately the galaxy wolf had little time to escape as the black wolf bit down on its shoulder and threw it across the hall. It was certain now that Nathan was more powerful than Rae and she had no advantage over the situation.

 _N-Nathan…Please…Stop…_

Rae didn't want to fight but she had to if she was to stop Nathan from going haywire. The galaxy wolf struggled to stand and was ready to face the black wolf once again. The wolf raced towards Rae as she bowed her head, the wolf leaped into the air but suddenly the galaxy wolf was coated in mist and the wolf was now a strong galaxy stag with thick horns that sprouted out like tree branches. Just as the black wolf was about to land on top of the stag it raised its head suddenly and with its horns threw the black wolf across the hall. The wolf hit the wall and landed on the ground with a thud. The galaxy stag breathed heavily as mist coated it once again and Rae had returned to normal. She breathed heavily and was weak from the many attacks from the wolf. At the same time the black wolf was now gone and an unconscious Nathan Prescott was now on the floor, unmoving.

"N-Nathan…" Rae weakly said. She had to get Nathan back to his room before anyone noticed. Quickly she grabbed Nathan and dragged him out of the building. She struggled greatly. Suddenly a voice called out to her which made her flinch in surprise.

"Rae?" It was Margo.

…

The bleeding from the black eye was soon dissipating. Rae was glad that the bleeding would stop soon. But her happiness was cut short when the one and only Victoria Chase came into the shower room.

"Well well. I never thought I would see the day that Rae Cassity would get a black eye."

 _Victoria. Just what I need._

"It happens." Rae muttered.

"What happened? Get into a fight or something? Must have been a pretty bad one."

 _If you consider Nathan Prescott turning into a bear-sized wolf and attacking me a 'pretty bad one' then yeah it was._

"I banged into the wall." Rae muttered again. _Ok that's just sad._

Victoria let out a smug laugh. "You banged into the wall? What were you high or something. Now I would pay money to see you smoke pot."

"What do you want Victoria?" Rae asked harshly.

"Oh my, look who's being moody. I came to ask about Kate Marsh. She teaching you any of her _tricks?"_

"Don't talk about her like that." Rae's voice was stern.

"Oh well, I guess not. Say hi to her for me. By the way I'm loving her video. It's a hit online." Victoria smirked as she left.

 _One day Victoria. One day…_

Rae cleaned up the rest of her black eye before throwing away the dirty cloth and heading out to her dorm.

Margo had heard the whole thing. _Shit…Rae must go through hell regarding Kate. And poor Kate. I can't imagine what she must go through._

After finishing off rinsing her hair Margo turned off the shower, thankfully her clothes were still dry but a little damp from the steam. She didn't care as long as she was wearing something. The shower room was absent of people so she took her time to look at herself in the mirror which she wiped because of the steam. Margo's hair was curly and frizzy now and she was a little bit away from zombie face. She sighed and stretched her arms. Margo made her way back to her dorm room before collecting her shower kit.

Margo managed to dry her hair ok, even though she wasn't a big fan of using a hair dryer and she would normally leave it to dry on its own. She guessed that she could call herself lazy for doing that. And if anyone did call her that then she would completely ignore them. Looking in her mirror she saw her hair was all over the place.

 _Time to straighten it I guess…_

Straightening for Margo took about twenty minutes because she admittedly was slow, one a bad day she would take an hour just to fix her hair. Thankfully this was a not bad day. After she fixed her hair she logged onto her laptop, she first checked her Facebook and saw she had some new friend requests.

 _Dana Ward sent you a friend request._

 _Warren Graham sent you a friend request._

 _Rae Cassity sent you a friend request._

Margo never really had any true friends since Elliot, most of her friends on Facebook were students studying music, she would share her love for music to them and they would reply with nice comments. She only had about ten friends so she wasn't very popular, she still wasn't.

But three friends that Margo knew was a good start.

She added all three of them, then Margo started getting _do you know these people?_ Requests and she didn't know them but she was familiar with some of them. Margo decided to wait until they sent her a request rather than send them one.

Margo then checked her Gmail, nothing but ads. She wasn't surprised, she hardly got mail from anyone and today or any day wasn't going to change that. Margo leaned back in her seat, resting her back and letting out a small sigh. She thought about how Caroline and Joshua was doing, possibly fighting again over breakfast, which brought a smile to her face. Margo liked thinking about them, knowing that they would look out for her and care for her, even if they weren't her parents she didn't care, they had each other and that's all that matters. But still Margo would find herself thinking about her old family, her real family. It was just sudden, her Dad and her were close, very close. To think that he would just leave without explaining anything to Margo seemed out of place.

But he was gone and Margo knew that she would never get her answer. Never.

Margo decided to check her phone seeing as she hardly even replied to any of Caroline's texts. Going through her messages she saw at least over five new messages from Caroline. She sighed, Caroline always worried whenever Margo missed one text massage and would constantly text her until she would reply back. Seeing that there were not a lot of texts Margo assumed that Joshua must have stepped in, he seemed like the calm and collected man in the family. She was happy that he was.

Margo lazily sent a massage to Caroline, a simple _I'm ok._

Seconds later Caroline replied back.

 _Caroline: I was worried. Why didn't you text back?!_

 _Me: Cause I was settling in, I'm fine. Honest._

 _Caroline: Can you at least text me each day to let me know?_

 _Me: Fine._

 _Caroline: Thx :)_

Margo couldn't help but smile and lock up a laugh wanting to escape.

She put her phone on the desk and leaned back again, she had a few hours to chill out so she wouldn't rush anything. _Still it would be good to do something._

Having an idea of what to do Margo switched her laptop off and closed the lid. She raised herself off her chair and pulled out some clothes to put on, her dark red hoodie with black leggings seemed like a good chose and her red trainers included. She took her bag in case she needed it; _you never know when your trusted bag will come into play. That is if it ever does besides school._

Margo exited her dorm room and made her way down the hall. The girls have come out of their rooms now, they're mostly talking about things Margo was not interested in. She ignored them and headed out the dorm. The mornings were quiet outside, at this moment it was only Margo around which she didn't mind.

She took a seat on the bench from last night and took out her sketchbook; she was in the mood for some drawing. She thought about drawing her characters, her favourite was a young boy who wore a purple cap and a white jumper. She decided to draw him playing with his toys, a stuffed teddy bear to be exact.

Margo wasn't very creative with characters; she didn't even give them names. As many as she could remember the young boy was the one she drew the most, there wasn't really a reason why, only that he looked happy playing. And sometimes she wished she was happy like him, playing with her toys caring less about life. But here she was and she couldn't change that.

Margo spent about an hour drawing and paying no attention to anyone around her, she finished with her signature one the bottom left of her drawing and placed it in her bag. _I'll hang it in my room after school._

Margo headed to the main campus were mostly everyone was, even Victoria and her minions were there. Margo paid them no attention. She didn't want to get involved with people like her. Margo reminded herself that she needed to check on Kate later to see if she was ok.

 _Class is starting soon. Let's get this day over and done with._

But as Margo started walking to class her head suddenly felt like it was hit with a brick, everything blacked out as she saw the swirling wind blinking from her eyesight.

 _No no no. not again…_

Everything was dead silent, the voices of the students were now gone, leaving only her. The school was now dark, pitch black. The walls looked broken and cracked. Margo heard the wind outside hitting the school with full force. The lights flickered on and off over and over again.

 _What's happening…?_

Then she saw something. In the distance she saw a faceless figure standing at the end of the hallway. It's eyes blank and glowing white, it's mouth a zigzag. Limbs were abnormally long with long sharp claws.

It stared at her. Not moving a muscle.

" _Margo…"_ It spoke in an eerily echo voice.

"W-who…who are you?"

" _I am the key Margo…The key…"_

"W-what?"

" _It's looked away, inside your mind. You wish to see. To know the truth."_

"What're you-"

 _Wait…is it…talking about…_

" _I am the key Margo…I can show you the truth…"_

Then everything went black.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	23. Twenty-Three

SECRETS I HOLD

TWENTY-THREE

* * *

The innocence was screaming everywhere Margo turned. Black clouds with sharp teeth dived down from the tornado and sunk their jaws into flesh. Cars, trucks, even the school bus stood flying in the air and smashing into houses. Margo was helpless to do anything; she had nothing to stop it. All she could hear was the sounds of screams and the wind smashing into her ears. Stains of crimson were painted on the roads and on bodies, so many people being killed by monsters.

A horrifying way to perish.

Margo wanted it all to stop. This vision felt real and alive. She didn't want to believe that this would happen. Yet, she could do nothing. Nothing to stop it. She was trapped in her own mind and she couldn't escape.

Suddenly the vision stopped and Margo was back at the lighthouse, the deer was there again, standing a few feet away from her. Believing this was her only change, she turned to the deer.

"Why does this keep happening?" She shouted, she could hardly hear her own voice.

The deer looked at the tornado, then back at Margo.

Margo shook her head. "I don't understand!"

Then there was light from the tornado, a zigzag crack in the centre of the storm. Margo felt something, a presence. But it felt evil.

She wanted to ask what it was, but the deer was gone.

"Wait!" Margo ran to the spot of the deer, but it was too late. It was gone.

Margo was left with confusion all over her face. She understood nothing. Knew nothing. All she knew was that a storm was coming.

 _But when? Was it even coming? Was this even real?_

Then from the corner of her eye she saw someone. Someone she knew well at Blackwell. They stared down at their hands which within was a blue butterfly slowly fluttering its wings. The person looked at Margo with tear stained eyes.

"It's all my fault…" They spoke.

"Rae…?" Margo spoke with confusion.

Before Rae could reply the butterfly fluttered away into the crack, within the crack red glowing eyes stared back at Margo.

" _Everything ends…"_ it spoke with a deep and sinister voice.

Margo would have replied but suddenly the red eyes lashed forwards towards her and devoured her with its sharp teeth and everything went black.

Margo was brought back by a familiar voice. Warren was knelt in front of her along with a crowd of people gawking at the situation. Rae was among them. Her black eye slightly swollen. A security guard was there along with some of the teachers.

"Margo? Hey, you ok? You blacked out." He asked with concern. In response Margo only shook her head, trying to get a grip on reality.

"W-what…what happened?" She whispered.

"I don't know, I came out and you were all blank face, I asked if you were ok and you just fell."

 _Ladies and gentlemen, this is what I do in auto pilot…_

Margo attempted to stand; Warren was by her side helping her up. Rae instantly went to help as well, holding Margo's over arm to lift her up. The crowd of people gossiped around her, Margo guessed that they were asking about what happened. She thanked Warren and Rae for the help.

"H-how long was…I out for?"

"Well…at least three hours."

"T-three hours?" Margo shouted with shock.

Warren nodded. "I didn't know what to do, I told the teachers and Mr Madsen, but you wouldn't wake up. You kept muttering words and none of it made sense."

 _My vision was three hours long? And I muttered? My vision felt shorter…_

The security guard, who Margo believed was Mr Madsen, approached her. "This better not have been an excuse to miss class."

"It wasn't…"

"I damn well hope so, I'll be keeping an eye on you missy."

"Good to know…"

He finally left as the principle came up to Margo and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you'd like a day off. You might be a little nervous, or perhaps a little stressed?"

"M-maybe…"

"I'll allow you the day off, just so you're relaxed again for tomorrow."

"T-thank you, sir."

Warren and Rae helped Margo back to her dorm room; now and then she got a few looks from people. But as always she paid them no attention and kept her head forward.

When the three reached the door Warren and Rae helped Margo inside her room and sat her down on her bed.

"You ok now?" Warren asked.

"Yeah, thanks you two."

Rae nodded. "No need to thank us."

"Doctor Warren is in the house and ready to help anyone in need."

"God your such a geek." Margo laughed.

"And proud of it!"

The three of them laughed. Warren and Rae said that they needed to get to class so Margo allowed them to leave. Margo laid on her bed and tried to rest. Her phone buzzed and she checked it.

 _Caroline: Margo?! What's happened?! Principle Wells says that you blacked out at school?! Call me straight away!_

 _Great…now Caroline is panicking again._

Margo did as she said and rang Caroline.

There was a pause of beeps, then she heard the phone pick up.

"Margo?"

"Hey Carol."

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine, it's just nerves."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright, If you need anything just call me."

"I will. Don't worry."

Margo hung up and relaxed on her bed. Today was definitely the worst day so far for Margo, a three hour vision followed by people staring at her. Things just keep getting better and better for the black haired teen.

Margo felt the need to play something on her guitar. Anything that maybe would release her stress. She went over to her guitar and settled it on her lap; she tested out the notes to make sure they were ok. Margo thought of a song and readied herself.

She took a deep breath and begun.

" _Let's say sunshine for everyone_

 _But as far as I can remember_

 _We've been migratory animals_

 _Living under changing weather_

…

 _Someday we will foresee obstacles_

 _Through the blizzard, through the blizzard_

 _Today we will sell our uniform_

 _Live together, live together_

…

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger, we were younger_

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger, we were younger_

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger, we were younger_

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls_

 _We were younger, we were younger_

…

 _Someday we will foresee obstacles_

 _Through the blizzard, through the blizzard."_

Xxx

The storm didn't change. The wind was still tremendously strong and the rain fell like bullets from the sky. His skin would still be soaked by the heavy rain fall and he would always be in the same place. The lighthouse.

And every time he would see the same person. But not this time.

The boy climbed to the top of the hill and reached the heavenly light which was the lighthouse. A new person was now there. No longer did he see the black haired teen. Now he saw the brown haired and blue highlighted teen known as Rae Cassity. The quiet bitch as his aggressive side would call her.

She was standing there. Staring down at her hands which held a blue butterfly with wings that fluttered calmly. Her green eyes were puffy from crying and she breathed shakily.

Without warning she turned to him and showed him the butterfly. He didn't get it he thought as he backed off.

"I tried…" She began. "I really did try. But in the end. Your destiny was meant to be this way."

He didn't understand as he backed away from Cassity. Now it was his turn to be scared of someone besides _Him._

"Please Nathan…I tried…I really did try…but I couldn't save you."

His nightmare ended when he woke up with a start. Sweat falling from his forehead.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	24. Twenty-Four

SECRETS I HOLD

TWENTY-FOUR

* * *

The next morning Margo checked her kit for P.E. The clothes were a simple top with a hoodie and shorts with trainers with the Blackwell logo on it. The kit was simple but for Margo it would serve its purpose.

Margo never enjoyed P.E. Back at primary she was the person that no one wanted on their team, she was always the last one picked. Secondary school was worse, not only was Margo the least picked, but she also was the least best at playing, her skills sucked. The only game she liked was badminton, she was good with that, never too bad, but good enough. Margo had thirty minutes to spare so she packed her things and headed for the gym, making sure that she checked the map so she knew where she was going.

The gym was on the other side of the school grounds so getting there took around ten minutes. When she did get there a lot of students were around the front entrance, including Kate, Warren and Rae. Sadly Nathan and Victoria were there as well. Margo prayed that she didn't have to do P.E with him. She approached Kate who was sitting down on a nearby bench with Rae whose black eye was slowly healing.

"Hey Kate."

"Oh, Hi Margo."

"How are you?"

"I'm ok."

"That's good. Have any ideas of what we're doing today?"

"I'm not sure. I think its Dodgeball."

 _Can't have what we want I guess…_

"Oh, ok then."

"I think we're doing it with the boys too."

 _Oh no come on!_

"That's…great…" I faked a smile, but I knew Kate saw right through me.

"I'm sorry Margo. It might not be that bad."

"I hope not. I don't work well with boys, even if their nice."

Warren came to join us. "We can be geeks united."

"Sure we can, I'll be the first to go."

Warren put his arm around Margo's shoulder. "No way! We work together!"

Margo had nothing to say so she just shook her head, Kate giggled lightly. Margo had to admit that she looked cute when she laughed. And she didn't mean the cute as in falling in love; she meant the cute as in a kitten staring at you with its big eyes.

Margo glanced at Rae who was quiet throughout the conversation. _Rae. What's happened that night to make you be like this?_

They heard the bell just as the P.E teacher Mrs Edwards came out, she had her hair tied up and she wore a purple track suit with white trainers.

"Ok everyone! Settle down! You know the drill, boys on the left and girls on the right!"

 _She definitely reminds me of my old teacher. She shouted a lot too._

Margo wasn't sure if she was looking forward to this, Margo never got on well in a P.E class before. Even though it was different now she got the feeling that it might not change. And for her sake, she really wished it would be.

Getting changed was a bummer for Margo, almost every corner of the changing room was covered with at least one person getting changed, or rather just talking and doing jack-shit. Margo was next to Kate and Rae while getting changed, she knew that Kate felt uneasy so she tried her best to take her mind of it, Margo tried talking to her about school, how she was doing and all that. She gave her simple answers each time.

 _Kate…_

Rae was better at it then Margo was. Kate answered better towards her. Margo guessed it was because Kate and Rae were good friends. But even with Rae to comfort her Kate still had that uneasiness to her.

Margo made sure that she was careful while getting changed. She didn't want people seeing her cut-covered arms. So Margo quickly changed her upper half as fast as she could and thankfully no one noticed.

They soon got ready and all the girls met in the gym while the boys went to the main hall. Margo sat with Kate and Rae. Victoria was with her little group of friends and Margo said it like that because to her it felt like her friends were more like her slaves. She hadn't seen Victoria do anything nice for them, and if she was like this all the time Margo highly doubted she would have any friends. Well maybe her and Nathan.

 _Oh no…I just remembered…_

"Ok everyone, this lesson we'll be playing with boys as mixed teams."

 _Oh no…oh no no no._

 _I'll be in the same room as Nathan fucking Prescott. Great, just great._

 _I pray to god that I'm not in the same team as him._

"Now I know that you lot find it…hard…to play fair with the boys. But remember that this is a team effort session and I want you to try your very best."

 _As long as I'm not with Nathan I'll do whatever you say._

"Ok class, let's go meet the boys!"

Most of the girl went rushing out; others like Margo, Kate and Rae were slower.

"I'm not looking forward to this…" Margo muttered.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, I hope we're in the same team."

"Yeah…me too."

Rae once again was quiet throughout their talk. Rae couldn't help but feel annoyed that she couldn't talk in a group.

 _Well Rae what would you expect. Being Aspergic and all you would be quiet all the damn time. Sometimes I wish I never had this syndrome._

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	25. Twenty-Five

**A/N:** As promised here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. :)

SECRETS I HOLD

TWENTY-FIVE

* * *

The game shed was huge with polished wooden floors and equipment more expensive than any other Margo had seen.

 _Must be the Prescott's helping out; at least they did something good._

The boys, who were too busy talking to even notice them, were sitting down on the other side of the hall. Knowing them, they probably wouldn't play nice when concerning P.E or anything physical. Now Margo definitely wasn't looking forwards to this. One by one the girls sat down beside the boys, some girls seemed excited about partnering with the boys. Others like Margo, Kate and Rae were far from happy. In fact Margo was beyond the point of no return when considering being happy or even excited. Especially when Nathan and his female clone were there.

 _Just keep it together Margo. You can get through this._

Rae felt the same way Margo did. Being Aspergic she didn't like the fact that she had to be in a group, even if it was with people she knew. Nervously the three girls sat down near the group. Thankfully Warren joined them and seemed to be the only good thing about being with the boys.

 _I wonder if Warren will make science puns again._ Rae smiled at the thought.

Mrs Edwards approached the chatting group. "Alright everyone quiet down!"

Everyone stopped their gossip. Rae knew full well not to mess with Edwards and everyone knew it as well.

"Alright. Let's get you all into teams."

 _The time of judgment as come. Will I be spared? Or tortured?_ Margo thought.

"Margo Connors. Sit over there," Edwards pointed to the left. "Your group one."

 _Group leader. That's even worse._

Margo did as she was instructed and sat to the left. Rae was desperate that she would be with Margo's team. She may not have liked groups but at least she would be with someone.

"Nathan Prescott. Your group two." Edwards pointed to the right.

Margo sighed in relief. _Oh god thank you. He's not on my team._

Rae gulped. _Oh no. if he's leader and I'm in his group…This will be bad._

One by one each person was picked for each team. Victoria thankfully was with Nathan as well as most of the boys and Rae knew Nathan was associated with. Warren was picked for Margo's team which was the best thing for Margo. Kate was also picked for Margo's team. Then it came down to Rae. Inside Rae was battling a dragon of anxiety. She wanted to be on Margo's team so desperately that she actually started to panic.

"Rae. You're on team two."

 _T-Team t-two…_

"What? Are you serious?" Victoria spat out.

"Rae is on team two. My decision stays."

 _No…oh no no no no no no._

"Rae. Today please." Edwards said, sounding impatient.

Gingerly Rae got up and walked over to the group. Victoria seemingly annoyed by the decision. Rae was horrified. For the next hour she would be in a group that she hated beyond comprehension. She sat quietly in the group. Looking down at the floor and fiddling with her fingernails.

Margo felt sorry for Rae. He would be in a group that she hated for an hour and there was no chance that they would go easy on her. Margo wished that Rae was on her team. At least she would go easy on her and treat her like a team mate.

"Poor Rae." Warren whispered.

"I know. Why would Edwards do this to her?" Margo questioned.

"Edwards is a tough teacher. You don't question what she says. You do it. And if you speak back well…she gives you hell."

 _Rae…_

"You better not fuck up Cassity." Nathan whispered harshly to Rae who shyly looked up at him.

Rae remembered the jaws enter her flesh. The black wolf snarling and growling at her as she tried to calm Nathan down. But instead he attacked her and caused her to have cuts and bruises on her body which she too had to hide with her P.E hoodie.

She didn't want to admit it. But she was terrified of Nathan. Terrified of what he could become. Terrified of what he could do to others if he went too far with his unknown power.

Shyly she nodded and her fear must have shown because Nathan saw it. "What's wrong with you? I won't bite you."

 _Sure you won't. After that night I'm not sure what you can do._

Rae didn't reply as she looked away quickly making Nathan change his expression into confusion. He knew Rae for a while now. She tutored him when his asshole of a dad paid her to. She was fine before but now she was utterly terrified of him. Nathan wasn't sure if he should feel slightly pleased that someone knew his power as a Prescott or if he should be concerned about her. Either way he let it slip as he turned away from her.

Then he remembered the nightmare he had which Rae was strangely in.

 _He saw the brown haired and blue highlighted teen known as Rae Cassity. The quiet bitch as his aggressive side would call her._

 _She was standing there. Staring down at her hands which held a blue butterfly with wings that fluttered calmly. Her green eyes were puffy from crying and she breathed shakily._

 _Without warning she turned to him and showed him the butterfly. He didn't get it he thought as he backed off._

" _I tried…" She began. "I really did try. But in the end. Your destiny was meant to be this way."_

 _He didn't understand as he backed away from Cassity. Now it was his turn to be scared of someone besides Him._

" _Please Nathan…I tried…I really did try…but I couldn't save you."_

 _What the fuck was that even all about?_

Nathan used to see the same face over and over. But that night he dreamt of Rae Cassity pleading to him.

" _Your destiny was meant to be this way."_

Nathan didn't like the way Rae said that.

 **A/N:** **Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	26. Twenty-Six

"Ok everyone you know the rules. Throw the ball at your opponent and try to get them out before they do. If you catch the ball then the person who threw it is out. Same if you manage to bounce the ball off with your ball. Everyone clear with the rules?"

Everyone answered in sync. "Yes miss."

"Alright then," Edwards clapped her hands. " Let's play ball!"

The game was simple: dodge incoming balls and try not to get hit or you were out. Margo knew the rules since she played it constantly in secondary and she was the main target for anyone. Rae was always the main target. The shy girl who got picked on in P.E was always constant for her, she even was the least person anyone would want on their team and it didn't help when Rae was stuck on Nathan Prescott's team and that she wasn't wanted throughout.

At the start the game went as it should, basketballs were thrown at the opposite side and Rae remained at the back to avoid the balls. Margo remained at the front and threw many balls at the opponents. She was shocked that she was actually good that this game as she was sending out more people than she could even count.

 _When did I suddenly get good at this game?_

To say that the team was getting annoyed with Rae would have been an understatement. Victoria was getting annoyed that Rae wasn't doing anything while the rest of the team shoved Rae out of the way countless times.

 _I don't want to do this anymore…_

One by one each side lost a member and Rae found it hard to keep out of the way. Suddenly Rae was caught off guard when a basketball hit her on the side of her face, causing her to flinch and hiss in pain. _Why the face?_

"Rae is out!" Edwards shouted.

"About fucking time." Victoria commented.

"I'm sorry…" Rae answered quietly, feeling guilt build up inside her.

"Yeah right, you hardly did anything!" Victoria sounded like she was about to lose it.

"I-I tried-"

"You're full of shit Rae. You know that? You're useless." Victoria went to say more but was cut short by a ball hitting her in the face. Shock soon showed on Victoria's face as she slowly turned to see who threw the ball.

"You're out Victoria." Margo said while smirking.

"Did…did you just throw that thing at my face?" Vic asked furiously.

"Yeah. And now you're out."

"You're so dead-"

"Victoria Chase! That's enough!" Edwards broke the fight before it began. "You heard Margo. You're out."

Victoria wanted to say something back but instead walked away to the others, pushing past Rae. Rae turned to Margo and mouthed 'Thank you' to her which Margo replied with a wink and a smile. Rae smiled back and joined the others who were out. Rae sat with Warren who had been out previously.

"Jezz. Victoria doesn't know when to quit. Are you ok?" Warren asked with concern.

"I will be. Don't worry."

The game played on. Kate soon after was out and she joined Rae and Warren. It wasn't long until Margo and Nathan were left.

"Ok you two. Next one out loses." Edwards said to the remaining few.

Nathan and Margo glared at each other. Both holding basketballs.

"Well," Warren began "I wonder how this will play out."

"What do you mean?" Kate said.

"Well the two of them both have balls. One false move means losing. Nathan can throw his ball but Margo can easily bounce it away with her ball and vis-versa for Margo."

Warren was right. Margo knew one false move would mean losing. The two of them for the most part stood still thinking of a way to outrun the other.

"I'm waiting Nathan." Margo said.

"You go first." He shot back.

"I'd rather not."

"Go to move eventually."

"Eventually can be a while."

Nathan gripped the ball tighter. "There are a lot of things I don't know about you Connors."

 _He's doing this now?_

"I hope it stays that way. For both our sakes." Margo pulled her arm back with the ball making Nathan ready himself. But when she grinned he was caught off guard when she suddenly flipped the ball to her other hand and threw it to his other side. Nathan didn't have time to react as the ball hit him on his side.

"Nathan is out and Margo's team wins!" Edwards announced.

Margo's team joined Margo and congratulated her on winning. Nathan cursed under his breath for not reacting fast enough.

"Hey Nathan!" Margo shouted over the crowd. Nathan turned to Margo. Looking a little pissed. "Despite what happened. That was a great game we played there."

Nathan was quiet for a moment before smirking. "Whatever Connors. I won't let you win next time."

"I'll be on my guard next time then." Margo smiled back.

 _Yeah Nathan. Despite what happened. That was a great game._


	27. Twenty-Seven

SECRETS I HOLD

TWENTY-SEVEN

* * *

Everyone got unchanged into their normal clothes excepted for Margo and Rae. They didn't want anyone seeing the scars embedded on their bodies. Lunch finally came as the bell rang throughout the school, the students rushed out of the gym one by one while some left in groups. Victoria was still pissed when she left with her group of friends. She was f-ing away about that 'Margo bitch' and 'Selfie ho Rae.' Margo and Rae didn't listen. To them Victoria was pissed that she lost and was taking her anger out on other people. After everyone had left Rae and Margo stood outside the entrance.

"Thank you back there," Rae began. "I…I'm not very good with situations like that."

"It's alright. She was being unfair towards you so I knew I had to step in."

"I'm glad you did."

"How…is your eye?"

Rae touched her eye gently causing her to hiss in pain. "Hurts like hell."

"I'll help you clean it up-"

"No no. It's fine. I can take care of it."

"Rae…"

Rae made a sad smile. "Hey we both have music next. Can't wait for that."

Margo sighed. "Neither can I. I wonder if we'll get to play the guitar."

"Yeah…Listen I have to go. But I'll see you next lesson."

"Alright. Take it easy."

"I will." Rae began to walk away from Margo. "I'll see you soon!"

"Ok! See you then!"

The two of them waved goodbye as Margo headed for the girls dorms.

…

Rae turned the corner and headed for the parking lot. No one was around meaning that Rae had a chance that she couldn't waste. Looking around her one last time she leaned against the wall and stared down at her right hand.

 _God…I don't wanna do this…_

Sighing Rae focused her power to her right hand which soon became coated with a light blue galaxy mist. Rae let out a shaken exhale and pressed her hand against her eye. In response Rae cried out in pain as she felt the all too familiar feeling of burning against her face. The healing process was useful for Rae whenever she got hurt but with a price the healing hurt like hell. Rae described it as the feeling of burning against her skin and the feeling of it melting away. She knew that the feeling wasn't true as the mist did heal her wounds but Rae tried never to use it because of the agonising pain from it.

Rae couldn't take the pain much longer as she quickly pulled her hand away and breathed heavily. Her black eye was only slightly healed due to Rae not healing it for long enough.

 _Why does it have to hurt?_

Rae tried one more time, bringing her galaxy coated hand to her eye and feeling the burning sensation take over her senses. She cried once more, feeling tears sting her eyes and her breathing becoming nothing but a shaken mess. The pain was intoxicating but Rae knew she had to heal her eye somehow, she couldn't keep hiding the truth about what happened and she knew if the eye was healed they would stop talking about it. But Rae found herself sliding to the ground whimpering and crying in pain. She stopped again, feeling her breathing quicken and the burning subside.

 _Shit…I can't keep this up…_

So she didn't, leaving only a gash on her eye, a simple bruise. Rae never wanted to go through that but keeping the truth was important to her right now. And secretly she had to find out more about Nathan. For his sake, and safety.

 _I have to keep an eye on him. See if he does anything strange. I just hope I don't resort to stalking._

Weakly Rae stood up from the ground and slowly began to walk back to her dorm room. Clutching her eye while doing so.

…

Margo got changed in her room and put on her light blue Tokyo hoodie with black and white skull leggings and black and white with a hit of purple trainers. After that Margo did some revision to pass the time. When that didn't work she checked her Facebook to see posts of the 'Epic Dodgeball Show Down' as they started to call it. It seemed that people were drooling over Margo's and Nathan's showdown. Margo didn't see why. She knew that Nathan was the bad boy at school and basically defeating him was, to her, the greatest thing ever. But despite that all it seemed was a simple dodge ball game that honestly didn't go very well, especially for Rae.

Victoria was unfair with Rae. It wasn't her fault that because of her syndrome she couldn't communicate very well in a group that, to be frank, was a horrible team. Margo was pleased that she stepped in and stopped Victoria from losing her shit. Margo didn't know why Victoria was having such a fit with Rae, to her she was just a shy girl who was smart and did her best to get good grades. Victoria had it all: the gadgets, the money, even the pleasure of hanging around with the richest kid in school who practically owned the place. Did Margo even have to mention Nathan's whiteboard outside his room?

 _The Prescott's own this town!_

 _Oh my, I never knew._

Margo was still pissed about Nathan's odd outburst back at the Two Whales. She knew he had seen her secret but she never expected the reaction that he had. He terrified her. It was as if he panicked and suddenly got angry for no reason whatsoever. She remembered Rae mentioning that she tutored Nathan-possibly after school-and she seemed to not give a damn, if Margo had her way she would knock some sense into him. But she knew Rae wouldn't do that. While in lunch Margo did some research on Rae's condition. Asperger's syndrome was almost the same as autism but the syndrome didn't affect much of the child's behaviour and more on their communication. The child would avoid eye contact whenever talking to a stranger or anyone for that matter and the child would develop more in a certain skill. For Rae she had developed more in the creative side but she still managed a skill in maths. Rae mentioned that she had difficulty talking to people which she tended to hide a lot. She would sometimes remain quiet in group discussions and wouldn't do very well with unfamiliar people in one group i.e the dodgeball scenario. Rae would dress in a certain order and do things in a certain order. She also didn't take well to change i.e moving away or a change in timetables.

But Margo knew there was more to Rae then just that.

 _That night for example._

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	28. Twenty-Eight

SECRETS I HOLD

TWENTY-EIGHT

* * *

Music was starting soon and the students were gathering outside the classroom, many of them gossiped about the latest news while Margo and some others just waited. Rae was right next to Margo with her eye showing a simple bruise behind her glasses. Thankfully Victoria wasn't there and neither was Nathan meaning that the two of them were off the hook, for now at least.

Margo still couldn't help but think about the dodgeball event in P.E. She had to admit that the showdown between her and Nathan was fun. Just seeing the two of them glare at each other and figuring out how to win. Of course Margo won in the end. Oddly Nathan didn't seem very fazed by it which Margo was glad about because she didn't want a repeat on what happened at the Two Whales.

Margo wasn't scared of Nathan. Not anymore.

She wouldn't even say that she was scared in the first place even though before during school she didn't show her fear towards him. But she did feel uneasy around him. She still felt uneasy about him knowing only part of her secret and she wasn't going to let him know all of it. Because frankly, she didn't trust him and she wasn't sure that she ever would.

She still felt concern for Rae. Thinking about her made Margo glance at Rae for a split second. Rae wouldn't talk about that night and even though Margo knew to mind her business she still couldn't help but feel worried about that night, especially when Nathan was there.

 _Why was he even unconscious? And why did Rae have a black eye? Was she attacked?_

Before Margo could ask any more questions the bell rang and the students entered the classroom. Margo followed behind with a quiet Rae Cassity tagging along with her.

The music lesson wasn't as interesting as Margo thought at first but as soon as each person played their instruments the class became more intriguing. In this lesson the class was doing an assessment which was that each person was to play an instrument of their choice to a song of their own choice. One by one each person played each of their chosen songs with some singing along with them. It eventually came to Rae's turn. She was nervous to do this, with Margo she felt a lot more confident considering that day at the fountain but now she was to do it herself and she wasn't sure she was up to it.

With her guitar she came to the top of the class and readied herself. The teacher reminded her to take deep breaths and to stay calm. With that advice Rae took long and steady breaths and began.

" _Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you_

 _Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you_

 _Returning nightmares only shadows_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_ _,_ _for now_

 _Crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders_

 _The sirens inside you waiting to step forward_

 _Disturbing silence, darkens your sight_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright, for now_

…

 _Crosses all over the boulevard_

 _Crosses all over the boulevard_

 _Crosses all over the boulevard_

 _Crosses all over the boulevard_

 _The streets outside your window overflooded_

 _People staring they know you've been broken_

 _Repeatedly reminded by the looks on their faces_

 _Ignore them tonight and you'll be alright_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright."_

Rae was surprised that she managed to get through that without making a mistake. She was even more surprised when the class irrupted with clapping and cheering. Margo was one of many who clapped and cheered. Rae couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. Then it was Margo's turn which the teacher said if she wanted to play then she could. Margo agreed feeling a lot more confident in playing in front of people. Margo had to take a moment to think about what she would play. When she was ready she used the guitar that Rae used which Rae was insistent on Margo using and stood up in front of the class. She took a deep breath and played.

" _Seeker of the sight_

 _Creature of the crime_

 _Feature of the flight_

 _Beware_

 _Leacher of the lie_

 _Breacher of the bind_

 _Teacher of the time_

 _Beware_

 _See_

 _How they conform_

 _How they swarm_

 _Beware_

 _See_

 _How they conform_

 _How they swarm_

 _Beware_

 _The meteors alight_

 _And it's burning up so bright_

 _I see it as a sign_

 _Beware_

 _Freezing out of fright_

 _Prisoners of the night_

 _Driven to the fire_

 _You're there_

…

 _See_

 _How they conform_

 _How they swarm_

 _Beware_

 _See_

 _How they conform_

 _How they swarm_

 _Beware_

 _See_

 _How they conform_

 _How they swarm_

 _Beware_

 _See_

 _How they conform_

 _How they swarm_

 _Beware..."_

 _It's amazing how much I've grown in confidence. It almost seems easy now._

Once again the class cheered and clapped which Margo felt proud about. She handed Rae her guitar back and took a seat at her table.

 _After so long I get to play again. I never would have thought I would be doing it in front of people so easily though._

 _Things change quickly I guess._

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	29. Twenty-Nine

SECRETS I HOLD

TWENTY-NINE

* * *

After an hour of religious studies the end of school soon came fast. It was now the end of Friday and now everyone was returning to their dorms to relax for the weekend. Margo however was getting ready to travel to her _parents'_ house. She was packing her backpack with the few things she would need: her laptop, her sketchbook, clothes and shower equipment. Not forgetting her phone of course and her power log. With the things she packed she left her room and locked the door.

…

Rae was lying on her bed, phone in hand. She kept her fingers over the keypad. She wanted to tell Margo the truth since she was there and she deserved the truth. But would she even believe her? Who would. Nathan Prescott turned into a black wolf and attacked Rae who turned into a galaxy wolf and then a stag. Yeah, they would think she was insane. Rae sighed as she thought back and forth about telling Margo the truth. In the end she gave up and placed her phone on the side and rested her head on the pillow.

 _I'm a total screw up…_

…

Joshua was waiting outside the school as Margo walked down the steps to the front entrance. He gave Margo a small wave which she happily returned. When she reached the car she sat in the front seat.

"So then. How's school been?" Joshua asked.

"It's been an interesting week. Met some new people and made some friends…and enemies."

"You'll have to tell me more on the way home."

"How's Carol?"

"Panicking, as usual. She kept talking about you maybe not fitting in and that this was a bad idea. She just kept rambling and I tuned out."

 _How very Caroline…_

The car started and began to drive away. "I guess there's a lot to talk about…" Margo said.

…

"You're kidding right? You and Nathan at a standoff?" Joshua stated in disbelief.

"No joke. It was like an epic showdown between the both of us. And I won!"

"Oh hell yes! Score one for Margo Connors." The both of them laughed.

 _I'm beginning to like you more and more Uncle Josh._

The car finally halted at their house. The two left the car with Margo carrying her backpack. Joshua opened the door and instantly Dog Sam began barking at them. Josh in response scratched under his chin.

"Hey boy! Told you I would be back."

Sam barked happily with his tail wagging swiftly. Margo slowly entered feeling a little uneasy with Sam's presence.

"Don't worry. He's just saying hi." Joshua said turning to Margo.

"Does he have to say it so loudly?"

"Well that's Sam for you."

Caroline showed her head from upstairs and instantly ran down and embraced Margo. "Oh Margo I've missed you so much."

"I've only been gone a week-"

"You hardly texted me! I told you to text me!"

"Caroline I was busy trying to fit in. Plus I was revising. I didn't have time."

Caroline pulled away. "You must have had _some_ time."

 _You can be surprised what's been going on around here…_

Caroline shook her head and smiled. "Never mind. I understand you were settling in. But please text me to make sure you're ok."

"I promise I'll remember." _I won't remember will I?_

Margo headed upstairs to unpack her things. Everything was just as she left it. Her quilt was still there as well as her desk and wardrobe. After unpacking her things she practically flopped herself on her bed and sighed deeply.

 _Home sweet home…_

Margo was glad to get away from all that school hassle and just relax for the weekend. Margo wasn't sure what to do in her spare time. This was a problem Margo had all the time. She would wish for some kind of break when at school but when it was the weekend or the holidays she was clueless on what to do. Randomly she lifted her hand into the air towards the light and circled her hand around it out of boredom. She soon felt herself become tired.

 _God why am I so tired?_

Margo shifted to her side and slowly closed her eyes.

She suddenly felt wetness soak her clothes. When she opened her eyes she soon found herself in a black environment with shallow water below her. There was no sound, only the sound of the rippling water and the splashing from her moving limbs. Margo slowly got up and looked around, seeing nothing but blackness.

Then something bright caught her attention.

In front of her floating in the air was a golden key rotating slowly. Being the only source of light Margo walked towards it, inspecting it closely.

 _A key? Why is there a key here?_

Margo eventually reached the strange object and touched it lightly making the key hover slightly to the right. Slowly and cautiously she reached out and grabbed it. Suddenly a bright light appeared and blinded her.

The lighthouse was there again with the tornado wildly and violently spinning towards Arcadia Bay. From the edge a girl stood with a blue butterfly in her hand.

 _Rae? What's she doing here?_

Rae then turned around to face Margo, tears staining her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry…it's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Margo asked.

"I had to…I…I couldn't just leave her…"

"Rae…what are you talking about."

Then the butterfly flapped its wings and fluttered behind Rae, a flash of blue appeared and then from behind Rae walked out…Rae. This Rae had a blue-like glow around her and her jumper instead of being a slight grey was now pure black. This version of Rae looked at Margo, almost sinisterly.

"Who…are you?"

"You'll find out…very soon." Double Rae said before returning into a butterfly and fluttering towards the storm.

Rae on the other hand kept muttering to herself about how she had to save her and how she couldn't leave her. Before Margo could even reach Rae something smashed into the lighthouse and plunged towards Margo.

Margo woke with a start with sweat seeping from her forehead. The vibration from her phone made her flinch in place as she picked it up and read the message while wiping away the sweat.

 _2 Whales._

 _U better be thr!_

 _Nathan._

"Oh no…what does he want?"

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	30. Thirty

SECRETS I HOLD

THIRTY

* * *

When Caroline asked Margo if she had a boyfriend just because she was heading out, Margo was infuriated.

"What? No!" Margo exclaimed.

"I'm only asking. I've seen a few boys at the school. Quite a few seem your type."

"Don't even go there. No way will I ever get a boyfriend."

"We'll see." Caroline smiled almost mischievously. "By the way you'll be taking Sam out for a walk tomorrow. Josh is taking him out today."

Margo shook her head and waved her hands in disapproval. "Oh no! No way! I do not walk dogs!"

Caroline made the same smile again which angered Margo. "You are now."

"N.O spells no. I'm not doing it." _I'm not walking Sam! Me and dogs don't mix!_

Caroline walked into the kitchen and shouted her reply for Margo to hear. "Say no all you want! You're still doing it!"

Margo wanted to reply but her frustration got the better of her and she walked out the door and slammed it behind her. Joshua was having lunch in the kitchen while Caroline smiled away.

"Well. That went well," Joshua began. "You think she'll enjoy it."

Caroline chuckled. "Oh I'm sure she'll find it enjoyable."

…

The bus drive was surprisingly quiet as Margo rested her head against the window and watched the houses and wildlife zoom past her. She wasn't sure why she was going along with this. For all she knew Nathan could play the same scenario as before and she definitely didn't want that. Nathan obviously wanted answers and there was no way she was going to tell the rich kid anything about her secret. She wasn't even sure why he was even bothering, anyone in the right mind would stay away from her after pulling a stunt like that. But Nathan was different. There was definitely something off about him the first time they met, he acted as if they had met before, but Margo had never seen him in her entire life. Then he went crazy when she not purposely used her powers in front of him. He demanded answers from her and it scared her.

 _Let's just hope Nathan isn't in an aggressive mood today._

The bus stopped at the Two Whales and Margo stepped off and watched as the bus drove away. She turned to the diner and took a long and deep breath. "Ok," she muttered to herself. "You're gonna be fine…everything will be fine… just remain calm and don't do anything stupid." And with that she walked gingerly to the diner.

The diner was packed full of people since at this time people would be having their lunch. Margo instantly felt uneasy with the packed crowd.

 _Just stay calm. Don't let your phobia get to you._

She looked around, searching for Nathan and sure enough she noticed the all too similar red jacket and smartly done brown hair in the same booth as before. Nathan was casually having a soda while constantly rubbing his hands together and now and then resting his forehead on them. Putting her hands in her pockets she approached the booth which Nathan had his backed turned to Margo. Margo wasn't sure if to say anything to get his attention or just to tap him on the shoulder. Conflicted, she simply stood there not knowing what to do.

 _Ok. Deep breaths *breaths in then out* you can do this._

"Er…Nathan…" Margo said uneasily. She managed to catch his attention as he turned around and smirked.

"Thought you wouldn't show up. Thank fuck you did."

"Should I…take a seat or-"

"Don't bother. We're going somewhere else anyways." Nathan said as he left money on the table and got up.

"W-Wait we're…going somewhere else? Where're we going?"

"I have somewhere in mind."

…

Margo didn't think that Nathan could drive, but she was proven wrong when they entered a red SUV. Throughout the ride Margo said nothing and tried to avoid looking at Nathan. Nathan however glanced at Margo now and then which only added to Margo's uneasiness. Judging by the road they were taking Margo guessed they were heading for the lighthouse.

 _Why are we going there?_

…

The long walk up the hill was strenuous, especially when Nathan was walking with Margo beside her. Once again the two of them were silent all the way to the stop. Seeing the lighthouse again in its normal state felt strange to her. All she could think about when looking at the lighthouse was the visions that accompanied it.

 _The lighthouse was there again with the tornado wildly and violently spinning towards Arcadia Bay. From the edge a girl stood with a blue butterfly in her hand. Rae then turned around to face Margo, tears staining her emerald eyes._

" _I'm sorry…it's all my fault."_

" _What do you mean?" Margo asked._

" _I had to…I…I couldn't just leave her…"_

" _Rae…what are you talking about."_

 _Then the butterfly flapped its wings and fluttered behind Rae, a flash of blue appeared and then from behind Rae walked out…Rae. This Rae had a blue-like glow around her and her jumper instead of being a slight grey was now pure black. This version of Rae looked at Margo, almost sinisterly._

" _Who…are you?"_

" _You'll find out…very soon." Double Rae said before returning into a butterfly and fluttering towards the storm._

"Are you gonna stand there all day or what?"

Nathan woke Margo from her daydreaming; she looked at him to see him sitting on the bench looking at her, his face looking a little irritated.

Margo hesitantly sat next to Nathan, her hands still in her pockets. The two of them sat in silence just staring at the sunlit horizon. Margo couldn't help but smile at it. It was so calming to her and made her feel safe and warm. When she noticed Nathan looking at her she instantly left her smile and looked away. Nathan sighed lightly and frowned a little.

"Tell me how you did it." He said calmly.

 _Here we go…_

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	31. Thirty-One

SECRETS I HOLD

THIRTY-ONE

* * *

"I'm not doing this again."

"How did you do it?" his voice became more stern.

"I didn't do anything."

"I would respect you more if you told the truth." Stern became aggression.

Margo got up from the bench. "I'm leaving."

But Nathan was faster and grabbed her by the arm. "I'm not finished with you."

" _I'm_ finished with _you_."

"Tell me!"

"Nothing happened!"

There was silence between them. Both of them glaring at each other. After a while Nathan calmed his breathing and loosened his grip.

"If I tell you. Will you tell me?"

Margo frowned. "What?"

"Will you or not?" Irritation was in his voice.

"…It depends." _Margo what are you doing?_

Nathan fully let go of Margo and sat back down on the bench. Margo, still feeing uneasy, gingerly sat next to him. Nathan crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Margo guessed he was trying to calm his breathing down.

Finally he opened his eyes and spoke. "I've seen you. Before."

"…What?"

He sighed. "I don't know…what it is…but…I sometimes see things. Mostly when I'm asleep."

Margo didn't say anything and allowed Nathan to speak.

"It's always the same. I see the lighthouse and…I see you." That was when she fully turned to face Margo. She still was confused.

"How…I don't understand…How long has this being going on for?" _Why are you even still here? Run for the hills Margo!_

He shrugged. "Fuck if I know. Weeks. Mouths. Every dream I have I see you. Just…standing there. Crying your eyes out." His face slightly changed into something resembling guilt or sadness.

"Why me?" Margo asked, still shocked and confused.

"I don't fucking know. What's so special about you?"

 _Harsh._ "…Nothing."

"Alright then. I've told you mine. Now it's your turn."

 _Nathan sees visions of me near the lighthouse. And I have similar visions. What if Nathan was the same as me? What if we had the same…secret?_

 _I don't know about this. I'm taking a risk if I tell him. He could be making this up. I can't guarantee that he is telling the truth._

 _If I tell him. He'll know everything. If I don't he'll keep nagging me until I do. Either way I'm stuck._

 _Oh Margo. You're going to regret this._

Margo made her choice. She didn't know how to explain it so she decided to show him. Remembering her trigger she lifted her hand and concentrated. Nathan narrowed his eyes as if he was taking note of what Margo was doing. Felling the tingle in her hand she knew she was almost there. Slowly the purple galaxy mist appeared, coating Margo's hand.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. But all my life I've been able to do things like this. It starts with a tingle and then it appears like a sort of purple-like mist. Transparent and everything."

Nathan said nothing so Margo continued.

"I can't control it yet. I have to feel negative emotions for it to happen. But that's all I can do at the moment. Other things like what you saw was just a one-off. I don't know how to make it happen again."

Nathan was silent for a moment. He looked away at the horizon and leaned forward. Margo guessed that he was processing what he just saw. The mist from her hand vanished and she rubbed her hands together, feeling them become cold.

"The storm is coming." Nathan said out of nowhere.

"We don't know if it's real-"

"The fuck it isn't. I've seen it so many god damn times that I can't even say it won't happen."

Margo didn't know how to reply to that.

"Christ," Nathan laughed bitterly. "Your right here. Right next to me. And I can't think of a fucking thing to say."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you. So many times. I…I wanted to talk to you. Because you just stood there, helpless. I actually wanted to do something good for once. I thought about what I wanted to say to you over and over and now that you're here I can't form the words."

"You certainly had a lot to say at the Two Whales." Margo said.

Nathan sighed. "I…I panicked. Ok? When I saw you in the principal's office I thought the whole world had ended. I thought you would recognize me…but I was wrong. You were clueless. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I just couldn't believe you were real."

Margo didn't reply.

"At the Two Whales…I had a shitty day. My mind was all over the fucking place. Then you did that weird thing with your hand and I…I just…I don't know what came over me. I just knew that I had to know."

Still no reply.

Nathan laughed bitterly again. "I still have your mark."

"Nathan I…I-I didn't intend to hurt you…I just-"

"Whatever. No big deal."

"It is to me. I don't want to hurt people. I don't want a power that will cause more harm than help."

There was no reply for a while. The two teens returned to staring at the horizon and making no sound. As if one whisper would break the scene.

"I rarely get moments like this." Nathan said quietly.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I'm a fucking Prescott. That's why." He sounded angry.

"…Nathan…look I…I know we didn't get off very well. But I'm willing to start again. If you are?"

There was a pause before Nathan looked at her.

"Yeah…I can agree to that."

"Just don't try and strangle me next time." That made Nathan smile a little which was ok since Margo intended it to be humours.

 _Well…Nathan isn't trying to kill me. So that's good._

 _Should I even go along with this? I'm basically saying I want a friendship with Nathan Prescott. I don't know if that's bad or not._

 _And he knows about the storm? I can't help but wonder if he saw the vision with Rae. And if he has what will he do?_

 _I'm getting myself into some deep shit here. And I'm not sure I'll be able to get out of it._

 _We'll just have to see what happens next._

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	32. Thirty-Two

SECRETS I HOLD

THIRTY-TWO

* * *

Nathan agreed to drive Margo home despite Margo's protests. She was mostly worried by the fact that her _parents_ would see her with him and would undoubtedly ask questions. For most of the ride she rested her head on the window and stared out into nature, trying not to pay much attention to Nathan. Despite wanting to try again she still felt like her decision was regrettable, she wasn't sure how she would even make a friend with someone as hot-headed as Nathan Prescott. And what would Rae think? Lately she was showing signs of fear towards Nathan, what would she say to Margo's choice?

 _She would probably murder me._

 _Oh no…Victoria…_

Margo had forgotten. What would _she_ say? Victoria was, by spread of word, Nathan's best friend. There was no way she would take this lightly. She would have a go at Margo, then possibly have a go a Nathan for agreeing to it.

 _Now I'm definitely into some deep shit…_

Margo finally abandoned the window and looked at Nathan. One hand was on the steering wheel and the other rested on his lap. He seemed calm while driving. His concentration was on the road, he was glancing anymore. Margo wanted to say something to break the silence, but what would she say? She wasn't even sure Nathan would even talked to her in a normal conversation. After finding out more about her secret he would be asking questions not just for her, but for himself too.

 _I can't imagine what's going on in his head right now. Reality as we know it has just changed dramatically. Everything we knew was true has completely changed. I don't think we would ever know what's real anymore._

It didn't take long for the two of them to finally arrive at Margo's house. Margo wanted to make sure that she wasn't seem by her _parents_ so she snuck around the air while bending down to the ground.

"Thanks for the ride." Margo said as she left the car.

"No problem." Nathan drove off after that.

The time was two o'clock meaning that Nathan and Margo had been out for an hour. Margo didn't think that it was that long, maybe it was because they got caught up on horizon-gazing. Quietly Margo opened the door hoping that no one would notice them. However that plan went down the drain when Sam appeared out of nowhere and barked beyond the maximum sound limit. That is if Margo was exaggerating, which she was.

"Sam!" Margo whispered loudly. "Shut up! Shh! Shut it!"

"Margo?" It was Caroline calling from upstairs.

 _Shit. Thanks a lot Sam._

…

 _Come on Rae. Just do it already._

"She might not believe me…"

 _You won't know unless you try. Also you're talking to yourself again._

Rae face palmed herself. "I can't keep doing this."

It was a few hours later, around five to six o'clock. Rae tried not to make a habit of talking to herself but it was hard when she didn't do much socialising. She was still pondering on telling Margo anything that happened that night, she knew if she told her that she would have to tell Margo her secret. Was that even a risk worth taking? In all her life she never told anyone about her powers, not her parents or even her best friend. Well if she still was. _I'm sorry Chloe. I want to call but…_

 _I don't know…I guess I'm just nervous._

There was a knock on Rae's door which she opened. It was Dana.

"You ready to go?"

"Not really…"

"Come on. Trust me. You'll love it."

Unfortunately Rae had agreed to go with Dana to tonight's Vortex club party which Rae didn't really pay any mind about. But Rae wasn't a fan of parties, there was a time when she used to enjoy dancing on the dance floor with the disco music playing in the background and indulging you in its magic. But sadly Rae grew up and her syndrome became more difficult to handle, because of it she felt less comfortable around people and the once fun feeling of the dance floor was taken away. Dana was convincing though and Rae felt the familiar spark of excitement in her gut.

So now because of Dana's convincing words Rae was going to a party which she admittedly hadn't attended in years. And after what happened with Kate Rae wasn't sure if it was even safe anymore.

"Here. I'll help you pick something." Dana said as she entered and looked through Rae's wardrobe. Rae on the other hand simply sat down on the bed and gazed into nothingness.

"Wow…" Dana gasped. "You have some really nice clothes here. I haven't seen you wear them before."

"I don't wear them at school."

"Well I think we can make an exception for tonight." Dana picked out a navy green short sleeved coat with a white top, along with some black jeans and dark purple boots with laces. She also took out a dark red beanie. "You'd look awesome in this."

"Great. Now I can look more like a hipster." Rae said sarcastically.

"A hipster with style. There's nothing wrong with being a hipster. Just be you. And trust me, this is definitely you."

Rae sighed. "Alright. I'll try it on."

Rae had to look in the mirror a few times to make sure she looked right. Adjusting her beanie from time to time and shoving her coat on. She had to admit that it had been a while she let herself out and stopped being the nerd everyone knew and…well, knew.

"You look stunning."

"Are you sure? I don't look wrong or-"

"No of course not. You look amazing."

Rae smiled. "Thanks."

"Now then. Are you ready to party?"

Rae took a deep breath and adjusted her shoulders. She looked straight into the mirror and took a long look at herself before nodding. "Yeah. I'm ready."

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	33. Thirty-Three

SECRETS I HOLD

THIRTY-THREE

* * *

 _Ok. I'm not ready anymore._

Saying that Rae not having been to a party for a long time and then adding that she forgot how loud and booming would have been a true statement. Something Rae would have said straight away as soon as she set foot in the party. Flashing lights blinded Rae and the booming speakers sent vibrations to the pit of her stomach.

"Dana!" Rae shouted over the music. "I'm not so sure about this anymore!"

"Don't worry! As long as you're with me you'll be fine!"

 _And what happens if I lose you?_

Rae had been to many parties in the past but never a pool party. She watched through the crowd many of the students that, frankly, Rae didn't much know or speak to jump into the pool from extreme heights.

 _Let's not go anywhere near heights thank you very much._

Dana continued to lead Rae further into the crowd, it soon became difficult to keep track of where she was going and ended up relying fully on Dana to guide her. The two of them found a small space on the dance floor.

"Dana…"

"Come on! I know you can do it! Just let the music take you over!" Dana began to dance to the disco music.

"I'm not sure-"

"Just listen to the music! Don't worry!"

Rae sighed and listened to the music, feeling the beat take over her body and allowing her to embrace the music.

"That's it! You're doing it!"

Rae started small and gradually got freer with her dancing. She had to admit that she was having lots of fun just dancing away and no giving two shits about what people thought about her. This was a time to release all her stress and just have fun. She couldn't help but smile as she danced away at the disco music.

"Look at you go girl!" Dana shouted with humour which made Rae giggle.

 _I've never had this much fun in forever!_

Rae however stopped her dancing when she saw a familiar face with Victoria. Dana noticed and stopped dancing as well.

"What? What's wrong?" Dana looked around and noticed the group, she grabbed Rae's arm and began to pull her away. "Come on. This way."

Dana led Rae away from the group and towards one of the bars. "Sorry Rae. They normally hang out in the VIP section."

"As long as I'm far away from them I'm good."

"Wanna drink? It does get a bit hot in here after a while." Dana said gesturing to the bar.

"I'm good thanks. I don't trust drinks from parties."

"Understandable."

The small group danced a bit on the dance floor and Rae wasn't really sure what to do next. The problem with parties was that the only thing you could do was dance for a bit until you got bored. Rae did miss being at parties but she did remember how boring it was after all the fun was sucked out of her.

Dana's friend Juliet offered Dana to dance, Dana asked Rae if she wanted to join but Rae said that she wanted to take a break from dancing. Dana said she would be back soon and Rae watched as Juliet practically dragged Dana away. Rae was left near the bar with her arms crossed. She glanced at the small group, seeing Victoria and Nathan looking like they were having a dance off about who was sexier on the dance floor. Or cooler. Yeah, cooler.

Rae decided to cool off a bit outside since there was nothing else to do. She slid out of the crowd towards the back door. Even outside she could still hear the booming music. She walked down the steps and sat on the middle row of the stone footsteps, letting out a sigh as she did so. Rae breathed in the night air, feeling the icy coldness seep into her nostrils and down her throat then releasing the air causing a small cloud to evaporate into the night.

Rae glanced down at her arms and pulled up the sleeves a little further to show the bruises from that night. She said she wouldn't do it again but if this power was to heal her one day she had to get used to it, even if it hurt like hell. Gently she placed her palm on her bruised arm and allowed the galaxy mist to slowly appear and cloak her hand. As soon as the mist made contact with the wounds the pain abruptly returned causing Rae to cry out in pain and suddenly bend forward until her head was touching her knees. Her breathing became a harsh challenge as she rocked back and forth, trying to push away the pain.

"Shit shit shit shit…" Rae muttered over and over, hoping it would help with the horrible feeling.

Eventually she had to stop from the pain. The healing didn't do much and only healed some of the wounds. Rae cursed under her breath. _Why does it have to hurt all the time?_

Sighing Rae bowed her head. Something caught her eye. A step below her was a cigarette pack which was half full. Looking around to see if anyone was watching Rae picked it up and slowly took out a cigarette. She inspected it with both hands.

 _God. I remember taking these things. Good thing we stopped when we did._

" _Chloe I'm not sure this is a good idea."_

Rae smiled at the memory.

…

The two thirteen year olds were tucked away in Chloe's bedroom. In her hand was a pack of cigarettes that Chloe found lying around in the house. Both the girls were wearing their nightwear and sitting crossed-legged on the bed.

"Come on Rae. We finally get to find out what it's like to smoke one of these bad boys."

"But their bad for us. And we could get into trouble."

"Relax. We have one smoke and then we throw it away like it never happened."

"Chloe…"

"Trust me. We are pirates after all." Rae couldn't help but smile.

"I guess one smoke won't hurt."

It didn't hurt. But it did make the two vomit for the next ten minutes.

…

Rae threw the cig away and leaned back to stare at the night sky.

"Rae Cassity. I thought I would never see the day."

Rae knew that voice. Turning her head behind her she saw Nathan Prescott with a cig in his hand.

 _Shit…_

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	34. Thirty-Four

The air around Rae at that moment felt like it became colder. The fear of Nathan was still there and Rae had no intention on talking to him. But like any stubborn bad boy they wouldn't leave you alone without talking to you and judging the fact that Nathan a few minutes ago was showing off on the dance floor, he was definitely drunk, or even high. Again.

Rae didn't know how to respond so nervously she looked away and pretended that Nathan wasn't there. That didn't help as he decided to take a seat next to her which made her very uncomfortable.

"You're doing that a lot lately." Nathan said as he took a long inhale of smoke.

"W-W-What am I-"

"You've been tutoring me for …what? A month? Fuck if I know. You were fine then. Now?" Nathan looked at Rae. "Every time I'm near you you're fucking terrified of me."

"I-I'm not I just…I mean I-"

"See? You're doing it again." Nathan noted as he looked at Rae much closer. "The fuck is wrong with you lately?"

"N-Nothing." Rae quickly looked away, hoping that Nathan would drop the subject.

Nathan sighed. "Whatthefuckever."

Rae didn't want to ask this but she had to know if he remembered. "D-Do you remember that night?"

Nathan looked confused and slightly irritated. "What night?"

"The…t-t-the night when…you know…you were at Blackwell and…you were high off your…thing…and…yeah." _Rae…just…no…just stop before you hurt yourself…and stop talking to yourself in your head!_

Nathan now looked irritated than confused. "Just fucking spit it out already."

 _What am I doing? I can't tell him._

Rae got up abruptly. "I-I just remembered I need to be somewhere-"

Nathan got up too and grabbed Rae's arm making her flinch, her bruises still hurt.

"How did you get a black eye?"

"I banged into-"

"Tell me the truth."

"I am. L-let go Nathan…"

Rae didn't notice but her sleeve was a little too high meaning that Nathan was looking right at her bruised arm. "What the hell…"

Rae yanked her arm away and quickly walked down the steps. Nathan went after her. "Hey! I'm not finished!"

"I'm sorry I just really need to-"

"STOP!"

Rae froze. She wondered why she even listened to a demand from Nathan Prescott. She didn't turn around and kept her back to him. As she remembered she pulled her sleeves down fully so all of her arms were covered.

"What are you hiding?" Nathan was quieter now, almost calm.

"I don't…see how it has anything to do with you." Rae said quietly because even though she wanted it to be true the reality was that it had everything to do with him. He shape shifted just like her, there was no way she could forget that and she wasn't even sure if Nathan would even remember. She wasn't even sure if she wanted him to remember.

She felt a ghostly breath against her neck and as she turned to see what it was she noticed that Nathan had silently closed in on her. What scared her most was the fact that Nathan was smirking.

"I own this shit hole." Nathan said in a low and dangerous voice. "And even if you don't like it I own you. We all do."

Rae, at this point, was too scared to even reply. Nathan was dangerously close to her and she began to feel the same fear she experienced that night. She hated being scared of him and she wished that she wasn't. Rae, slowly, began to back off; not letting her eyes leave Nathan's.

"I'm not scared of you." She said firmly.

"You should be." Nathan was still smirking.

"Why? All you do is get drunk and high at parties and act like a complete dick to people." _Whoa Rae. Where did this confidence come from?_

That made Nathan's smirk vanish as he began to march towards Rae. "You don't know shit about me."

"I don't need to. No one has a reason to be scared of you."

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

So Rae did, feeling the fear come back. "The Prescott's own everyone here! _I_ own _you_!" Nathan then gripped Rae's arms and sending pain through her.

"N-Nathan…stop…"

"Not so confident now are you."

 _Fight back!_

Rae lifted her leg and kneed Nathan in the crotch making him let go of her. With this chance she made a run for it. Leaving Nathan to recover from the hit.

…

 _Eleven thirty pm_

Margo was sitting in the living room with the fire coating the room with warmth. Sam was lying in his basket fast asleep and Joshua and Caroline had taken an early night of sleep. Margo was left in the room watching TV and thinking about her little talk with Nathan. She still wondered if she made the right choice about telling Nathan about her secret or that she agreed to somehow rebuild their relationship from scratch.

 _I really hope this works._

Margo suddenly received a text from Rae.

 _I need to talk to you. Meet me at the beach at 2._

"I wonder what she wants…"

Margo was interrupted by Sam waking up and wagging his tail at Margo.

"No."

Sam barked.

"You already have food. And I'm not talking you for a walk."

He barked twice.

Margo sighed. "I'm talking to a dog…a fucking dog."

Margo checked her phone again, noticing the time was getting late. She turned the fire off and headed upstairs with Sam whimpering behind her.


	35. Thirty-Five

SECRETS I HOLD

THIRTY-FIVE

* * *

Sunday was a little colder during the day so Margo wasn't brightened up when she had to take Sam out for a walk. Since she was going to meet Rae at the beach she figured she would use her time walking Sam to meet her. She just hoped that Rae was a fan of dogs.

Walking Sam was a nightmare. He would either be too strong to control or too stubborn to obey. Margo couldn't even keep count about how many times he chased a squirrel and she was dragged along despite her protests. She especially didn't do too well when confronting other dogs. Sam was just too strong for her and wouldn't listen to her. She was stern but Sam was persistent.

For this walk Margo didn't put on her hoodie like she normally did. Instead she wore a leather jacket, a black one to be precise with a white top underneath. Margo did brush her hair this time around and wasn't lazy about it like normal. But the wind didn't help much to show the proof.

After many squirrel chasing and dog butt sniffing Sam managed to eventually calm down making the rest of the walk a lot calmer. The two of them walked along the path of the beach. Sam now and then sniffed the weeds and grass and stopped a few times to take a dump which Margo was not happy to clean up. Regardless she cleaned every single one and threw it away as soon as a nearby trash can was around. A few more walks and dump leaving and the two finally arrived at the bench. Rae was there as she said she would be wearing a navy green parker coat with her normal clothing underneath. She looked tired and slightly dazed. Margo took a seat next to her with Sam sitting beside her leg.

"Hey Rae." Margo greeted.

Rae flinched and turned to face Margo. "Oh. Hey Margo. Sorry I was lost for a second there."

"It's alright. I'm feeling a little on edge today as well. Have to take Sam here for a walk against my will." Margo mentioned as she looked at Sam who was panting happily and staring out at the ocean.

"You have a dog? I've always wanted one. But my parents won't let me. They think I'm not responsible enough."

"You're responsible to me."

"Thanks…Erm…There was something I wanted to tell you. And I wasn't sure if I should."

"What is it?"

"I…I can't really explain. I can show you."

 _Show…?_

Rae raised her palm which faced the horizon and without a single effort created a ball of mist in her hand. Margo didn't say anything at first until suddenly she began to laugh. Rae looked confused at her reaction.

"Oh god. I'm not the only one." Margo said in-between exhales.

"Not the only one?" Rae questioned.

"Rae. You and me. We have the same power. Look I'll show you." And Margo did; only it took more effort than Rae. Rae let out a sigh of relief. Her panicking state gone.

"Yours look different to mine." Rae noted the purple mist compared to her light blue mist.

"Maybe it comes in different colours?"

"Maybe…That wasn't the only thing I wanted to tell you. That was part of it."

Margo made the mist vanish. "What?"

"…It's about that night."

"With you and Nathan?"

"Yeah…Margo he…he's dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"That night he was high off his ass and… I tried to help him but he wouldn't listen to me and…he …turned."

"You mean like…Shapeshifted?"

"You know about that?"

"It happened this one time. But I can't control it."

"Oh…well he turned and…attacked me. He was out of control and I couldn't-" Rae's breathing shook. "I couldn't do anything. In the end I had to fight back and I managed to knock him out. But he left a lot of bruises and cuts on me."

"Rae…God I'm…I'm sorry."

"I wanted to tell you but…I didn't think you would believe me." Rae sighed in relief. "I'm glad I actually told someone."

"I'm glad you told me. Now I know to keep an eye on him. And while we're on the subject…I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I have visions. And one of them had you in it."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You were crying and holding a butterfly in your hand. You kept saying things like 'I'm sorry' and 'I didn't mean to'."

"I haven't had any visions."

"Not one?"

"No. But…if I'm in your visions then…I might get them soon."

"I'm not sure yet but…something big is coming. And I'm not sure if it's real or fake. And I have no idea how to stop it."

"What do you see in your visions?"

"…Death. People being killed by these monsters and a storm coming to wipe out Arcadia Bay. You and this…thing."

 _The innocence was screaming everywhere Margo turned. Black clouds with sharp teeth dived down from the tornado and sunk their jaws into flesh. Cars, trucks, even the school bus stood flying in the air and smashing into houses. Margo was helpless to do anything; she had nothing to stop it. All she could hear was the sounds of screams and the wind smashing into her ears. Stains of crimson were painted on the roads and on bodies, so many people being killed by monsters._

 _A horrifying way to perish._

 _Margo wanted it all to stop. This vision felt real and alive. She didn't want to believe that this would happen. Yet, she could do nothing. Nothing to stop it. She was trapped in her own mind and she couldn't escape._

 _Suddenly the vision stopped and Margo was back at the lighthouse, the deer was there again, standing a few feet away from her. Believing this was her only change, she turned to the deer._

" _Why does this keep happening?" She shouted, she could hardly hear her own voice._

 _The deer looked at the tornado, then back at Margo._

 _Margo shook her head. "I don't understand!"_

 _Then there was light from the tornado, a zigzag crack in the centre of the storm. Margo felt something, a presence. But it felt evil._

 _She wanted to ask what it was, but the deer was gone._

" _Wait!" Margo ran to the spot of the deer, but it was too late. It was gone._

 _Margo was left with confusion all over her face. She understood nothing. Knew nothing. All she knew was that a storm was coming._

 _But when? Was it even coming? Was this even real?_

 _Then from the corner of her eye she saw someone. Someone she knew well at Blackwell. They stared down at their hands which within was a blue butterfly slowly fluttering its wings. The person looked at Margo with tear stained eyes._

" _It's all my fault…" They spoke._

" _Rae…?" Margo spoke with confusion._

 _Before Rae could reply the butterfly fluttered away into the crack, within the crack red glowing eyes stared back at Margo._

" _Everything ends…" it spoke with a deep and sinister voice._

 _Margo would have replied but suddenly the red eyes lashed forwards towards her and devoured her with its sharp teeth and everything went black._

Margo took in a breath when she remembered her nightmare vision. "I…I don't know what they were or what they wanted. But all I could see was death everywhere."

"Margo…That…I can't even think of anything to say. That must have been hard for you."

"There was something else too. I saw something. Floating in the dark. A key I think."

 _She suddenly felt wetness soak her clothes. When she opened her eyes she soon found herself in a black environment with shallow water below her. There was no sound, only the sound of the rippling water and the splashing from her moving limbs. Margo slowly got up and looked around, seeing nothing but blackness._

 _Then something bright caught her attention._

 _In front of her floating in the air was a golden key rotating slowly. Being the only source of light Margo walked towards it, inspecting it closely._

 _A key? Why is there a key here?_

 _Margo eventually reached the strange object and touched it lightly making the key hover slightly to the right. Slowly and cautiously she reached out and grabbed it. Suddenly a bright light appeared and blinded her._

 _The lighthouse was there again with the tornado wildly and violently spinning towards Arcadia Bay. From the edge a girl stood with a blue butterfly in her hand._

 _Rae? What's she doing here?_

 _Rae then turned around to face Margo, tears staining her emerald eyes._

" _I'm sorry…it's all my fault."_

" _What do you mean?" Margo asked._

" _I had to…I…I couldn't just leave her…"_

" _Rae…what are you talking about."_

 _Then the butterfly flapped its wings and fluttered behind Rae, a flash of blue appeared and then from behind Rae walked out…Rae. This Rae had a blue-like glow around her and her jumper instead of being a slight grey was now pure black. This version of Rae looked at Margo, almost sinisterly._

" _Who…are you?"_

" _You'll find out…very soon." Double Rae said before returning into a butterfly and fluttering towards the storm._

 _Rae on the other hand kept muttering to herself about how she had to save her and how she couldn't leave her. Before Margo could even reach Rae something smashed into the lighthouse and plunged towards Margo._

"A key?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it means but…it has something to do with me."

The two girls sat in silence and took in every word they spoke. The s=only calmness was the ocean and the orange horizon.

"School tomorrow." Margo said quietly.

"Yeah…School."

They said nothing after that.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for future chapters.**


	36. Thirty-Six

SECRETS I HOLD

THIRTY-SIX

* * *

Flashing lights shook the air and ripped it apart, tree's swayed uncontrollably and the wind blew stronger each second. There was no colour in this scene; instead the palate was dull with only the basic black and white to accompany it. However the flashing of lightning was the only source of colour with its yellow and somewhat purple-blue palate. The whole division screamed and yelled against the rain which poured and struck like darts from planes.

An unconscious Rae Cassity was lying on the wet surface wearing her normal geek clothing. Her hair was soaked through as well as her clothes. The coldness of the rain hit Rae's skin like a thousand ice-cold knifes. Rae, slowly, frowned and lifted herself from the ground. She took in a breath which she seemed to be holding and lifted her head to scan the area.

 _Where am I? What's happening?_

She struggled to stand perfectly against the winds force but despite her weak body she managed to stand. _What's going on? How did I get here? And_ _ **when**_ _is here?_ A source of light caught her attention and she swiftly turned her head towards the lighthouse. _The lighthouse. I'll be safe if I get there. I hope. Please let me get there._

It was hard but with her force of will he managed to reach the top to the lighthouse. The wind was stronger now than it was before and the lightning cracked the air in two. What scared Rae the most was the tornado right in front of her.

"Holy shit…" She said quietly in shock.

 _This storm, this is what Margo was talking about._

" _I have visions. And one of them had you in it."_

" _Me?"_

" _Yeah. You were crying and holding a butterfly in your hand. You kept saying things like 'I'm sorry' and 'I didn't mean to'."_

" _I haven't had any visions."_

" _Not one?"_

" _No. But…if I'm in your visions then…I might get them soon."_

" _I'm not sure yet but…something big is coming. And I'm not sure if it's real or fake. And I have no idea how to stop it."_

" _What do you see in your visions?"_

"… _Death. People being killed by these monsters and a storm coming to wipe out Arcadia Bay. You and this…thing."_

A crash was heard above her and she instantly looked up to see something falling towards her.

"NO!" She cried out as darkness engulfed her.

The next thing she knew she was back in Jefferson's class in the middle of one of his lectures.

 _Whoa. What the hell was that?_

"Alfred Hitchcock famously called film 'little pieces of time' but he could be talking about photography, as he likely was." Jefferson continued his lecture without noticing Rae. Margo had noticed Rae fall asleep in class and as she was about to wake her she suddenly shot up and seemed worried.

"Hey." Margo whispered. "You ok?"

Rae simply nodded her head.

 _Ok Rae…you're in class…everything is cool…you're ok…_

"These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow; from light to shadow; from colour to chiaroscuro…"

As Jefferson turned his back one of Victoria's minions threw a piece of rolled up paper at Kate which hit her face. At the same time Victoria's phone vibrated.

 _They never quit._

"Now, can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human-"

 _I didn't fall asleep…and…that sure didn't feel like a dream…weird._

"Diane Arbus." Victoria said as she raised her hand.

 _The idea is to wait until the teacher says you can speak Victoria. Not shout out when your hands up. It's not an automatic pass to speak you know._

"There you go Victoria! Why Arbus?"

 _Ok never mind. Jefferson doesn't seem to care if you shout out._

"Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel like, totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children."

Rae checked her notebook and saw the picture she was going to enter for the Everyday hero's contest. The picture was of her facing her back to the camera and looking at her photo memorial wall.

Rae couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. _Look at this crap. How and I show this to Mr Jefferson? I can hear the class laughing at me now._

"She saw humanity as tortured, right? And frankly, that's bullshit."

 _Jefferson swearing. That's a first._

The whole class gasped in surprise at the swear word. Margo was definitely surprised to hear something like that said from his mouth.

"Shh. Keep that to yourself. Seriously though, I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. And anyone of you could do that to me. Isn't that too easy? Too obvious?"

Rae checked through her journal. _If anyone saw this what would they think?_

Everything about what happened before Blackwell was in there. From when she was leaving from Seattle to Acadia Bay. Her old home. Normally people would go to school near to home. And in a way Rae was. Only that she hadn't been home in five years.

"What if Arbus chose to capture people at the height of their beauty or innocence? She had a brilliant eye so she could take another approach."

Rae looked at her retro camera. _Man. I haven't taken a picture in a while. Maybe I should take a quick one now._

Rae secretly took her camera and hit it under her table. She took a selfie with it. Little did she know that Jefferson was looking at Rae.

"Shh. I think Rae had taken what you kids call a 'selfie'. I dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Rae has a gift."

 _If only you knew sir._

"Of course, as you all know the photo portrait had been popular since the early eighteen hundreds. You generation was not the first to use images of selfie-expressions. Sorry. I couldn't resist. The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around."

 _It's amazing that Jefferson knows so much about photography and I know little. Yes Rae you're the geek but not the photographer. Really wish it was the other way around._

"Now Rae. Since you've captured our interest and clearing want to join the conversation and you please tell us the name that gave birth to the first self-portrait."

 _Oh no…_

"I…I did know."

"You either know this or not Rae. Does anyone else have an answer?"

Victoria raised her hand, once again speaking without being told to. "Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created 'daguerreotypes' a process that gave portraits a reflective style like a mirror." She then turned to Rae. "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face."

 _I bet that was Victoria's way of getting back at me. Even if it wasn't my fault._

Margo shot a glare at Victoria who in return smirked. The rest of the class laughed at Victoria's comment. Making Rae blush in embarrassment.

"Very good Victoria." _Sure he won't say anything. He never does._ "The Daguerreian Process brought out fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular since the eighteen hundreds onwards. The first daguerreotype portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out all about him…in your textbook. Or even...online."

Rae jumped a little at the sound of the bell, signalling the end of class. Everyone began to pack their things.

"And guys don't forget the deadline to submit a photo for the Everyday Hero's contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. Its great exposure and it can kick-start a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa get it together. Taylor, don't hide I'm still waiting for your entry too. Margo, still waiting for yours and yes Rae, I can see you pretending not to see me."

Everyone left the classroom expect for Kate, Margo and Rae. Victoria was talking to Jefferson. Rae let out a shaken exhale. Margo went to check up on her. "Hey. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Just…a little shaken that's all."

"Ok. I'm going to head out to my room for some revision. I'll see you then."

"Yeah. See you then."

Margo gave a comforting pat on Rae's shoulder and headed out. Rae decided to check up on Kate.

"Hey Kate."

"Oh. Hey Rae."

"You seem quiet today. I'm sorry about Taylor."

"I have a lot to think about. And don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

Rae smiled. "Maybe we could grab something to drink and bitch about life."

"Sounds good. But I have a lot of homework to get through. Maybe another time."

"That's ok Kate. I'll see you later."

Kate went back to drawing in her notebook. Rae couldn't help but notice a lot of dark drawings on there. _Oh Kate…_

Just as Rae was about to leave Jefferson stopped her. "Rae. Don't even think about leaving until we talk about your entry."

 _Great…_

Rae turned and headed towards her teacher.

"So then Rae. Your entry?"

"I…don't have one."

"Rae. You're a better photographer than a liar. Now I know it's a drag to hear some old dude lecture you but life won't wait for you to play catch up. You're young; the world is yours blah blah blah, right? But you do have a gift, you have the fever to take images, to frame the world the way you envision it. Now, all you need is the courage to share your gift with others. That's what separates the artist from the amateur. You can go now. I'm sure you have other things to do. Just think about what I said."

"I will. Thank you sir."

Rae left the classroom and leaned against the wall. _Welcome to the real world._ She took out her headphones and placed them in her ears. _I need to be somewhere quiet. Wash my face and calm down._ Rae allowed the music to consume her as she blocked out reality as she made her way to the girls bathroom.

Thankfully no one was around when she entered. She took her earphones out and let out a deep breath. She walked over to the sink and washed her face. She took out her photo and stared at it longingly.

 _Come on Rae. Stop this. Stop torturing yourself. You have a gift._

She then looked at the mirror and back down at the photo. She shook her head. _Fuck it._ She tore the picture in half and rested her hands on the sink. _You're useless. No one would even like it._

Then something strange happened. A blue butterfly appeared out of nowhere seemingly from the light in the corner of the room and fluttered to the end of the stalls.

" _Yeah. You were crying and holding a butterfly in your hand. You kept saying things like 'I'm sorry' and 'I didn't mean to'."_

 _A butterfly. Margo mentioned a butterfly. I wonder…_

Rae followed the butterfly to the end of the stall and watched as it landed on a bucket full of water. _Ok Rae. You don't get an opportunity like this every day._

Rae took out her camera and took a picture of the small creature before it fluttered away again. _This is perfect._

An opening door made her flinch as she stayed behind the stall and out of sight. She peeked around the corner and was shocked to see Nathan Prescott pacing the room in worry. _What's Nathan doing here?_

Eventually Nathan rested his hands on the sink as if to try and calm him down. "It's cool Nathan…don't stress, you're ok bro just…count to three…don't be scared, you own this school, If I wanted I could blow it up," He laughed nervously. "You're the boss." The door opened again to reveal a girl with blue hair. "So what do you want?"

 _What the hell is going on?_

The girl checked each of the stalls. "I hope you check the perimeter as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness."

"I've got nothing for you."

"Wrong. You've got hella cash."

"That's my family. Not me."

"Oh boo hoo. Poor little rich kid. I know you've been pumping drugs n' shit to kids here." She was now next to him right up against his ear. "I bet your respectable family would help me if I went to them. Man I can see the headlines now…"

Nathan clutched his hands against the sink. "Leave them out of this bitch."

"I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-"

Rae nearly gasped at the sight of the gun which Nathan was using. "You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!"

"Where did you get that? What are you doing? Come on put that thing down!" Nathan pointed the barrel of the gun up against the girl's stomach and backed her up against the wall.

"DON'T ever tell me what to do! I'm so SICK of people trying to CONTROL me!"

Rae backed off out of fear.

"You're going in hella more trouble for this than drugs!"

"Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass would they!"

"Get that thing away from me psycho!" The girl pushed Nathan causing him to pull the trigger. She hit the floor faster than Nathan dropped his gun.

Rae loudly gasped and stepped forward and raised her hand. "NO!" She shouted.

That was when everything stopped. Nathan was down on the ground checking on the girl who was now definitely dead. Rae looked around in confusion seeing everything frozen in place.

Except for one thing.

The butterfly.

The small creature fluttered over to Rae who looked at it in confusion. It landed on her raised hand and suddenly vanished. She jumped back at the sudden disappearance to the creature. But she flinched even more when she heard a voice. A whisper in her head.

"Reach out…" It said quietly.

"W-What?"

"You can save her…Reach out…"

And so Rae did. She raised her hand again with her palm out and suddenly the whole scene shattered like glass. And before Rae knew anything that was happening everything went black.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	37. Thirty-Seven

SECRETS I HOLD

THIRTY-SEVEN

* * *

" _Reach out…" It said quietly._

" _W-What?"_

" _You can save her…Reach out…"_

 _And so Rae did. She raised her hand again with her palm out and suddenly the whole scene shattered like glass. And before Rae knew anything that was happening everything went black._

Rae awoke with a start, she looked around to see she was back in Jefferson's class with him repeating the same lecture as before.

 _What the fuck? How…how could…This is impossible… I was in the bathroom…Nathan was there… he shot that girl and…now I'm back here…_

"Rae? You ok?" Margo said to her. When Rae swiftly looked at her Margo looked even more worried. "Whoa. Your sweeting like hell. What happened?"

"I-I…" _This can't be happening. This just…its…_

"These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow; from light to shadow; from colour to chiaroscuro…" Jefferson was repeating everything he was saying before. _This only happened a moment ago. How can this…it's just…_

Rae instantly spotted the paper being thrown and before she knew it her powers were on automatic and the ball was cut short of its travel to Kates face as it instantly hit the ground half way towards Kate. Taylor of course looked confused.

"Rae." Margo placed her hand on her shoulder. "Whatever happened you need to calm down."

"I-I c…I…"

"Rae. Deep breaths."

Rae nodded and tried her hardest to take calm breaths. That was until Victoria's phone went off causing Rae to flinch and knock her camera off the table.

"Now, can you give me an example of-" _This is not real this cant…*sigh* ok Rae. Time to face the fact. Can I actually reverse time?_

Rae lifted her hand again and as predicted time reversed. It felt strange to Rae, it felt like she was being pulled but not away or anywhere. She was in the same spot as before. Her camera was back to normal on the table when she stopped. _I…I did it…_

"How the hell did you do that…?" Margo asked. Rae looked at her and noticed that her hand was still on her shoulder. _Ok…so if I rewind when someone is touching me then…they come with me…_

"Margo…I can't explain…I don't know how this happened…"

Rae had to test something. She had to do things in order as how she remembered it. She picked up her camera and took a picture of herself.

"Shh. I think Rae had taken what you kids call a 'selfie'. I dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Rae has a gift."

 _Ok…so that happened the same way…Maybe I can get to the bathroom and save that girl…I can stop Nathan from pulling the trigger._

"Now Rae. Since you've captured our interest and clearing want to join the conversation and you please tell us the name that gave birth to the first self-portrait."

 _I need to get there now!_

"I'm sorry sir but I really need the bathroom."

"Nice try Rae. But you're not going to get away with that easily. We'll be having a long chat after class. Now does anyone have the answer?"

 _Shit! I can't stay longer!_

Victoria raised her hand, once again speaking without being told to. "Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created 'daguerreotypes' a process that gave portraits a reflective style like a mirror." She then turned to Rae. "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face."

"Very good Victoria. The Daguerreian Process brought out fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular since the eighteen hundreds onwards. The first-"

 _The Daguerreian Process. That's the answer._

Rae once again raised her hand to rewind.

"Now Rae. Since you've captured our interest and clearing want to join the conversation and you please tell us the name that gave birth to the first self-portrait."

"The Daguerreian Process. Invented by…Louis Daguerre, around eighteen thirty."

"Someone had been doing their homework. Well done Rae."

That made Victoria made. But Rae didn't care.

"Rae. You knew the answer?" Margo asked.

"I didn't then. But I do now."

"The Daguerreian Process brought out fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular since the eighteen hundreds onwards. The first daguerreotype portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out all about him…in your textbook. Or even...online."

The bell rang and everyone left. Jefferson did his little one on one lecture to everyone. Rae didn't pay attention. She had to get to the bathroom.

"Rae. How did you do that?" Margo asked.

"I don't know…I have to go somewhere. Meet me at your dorm."

"Will do." Margo patted Rae on the shoulder and left.

 _I need to get to the bathroom-_

"Rae. Don't even think about leaving until we talk about your entry."

 _Shit._

Rae turned and headed towards her teacher.

"I'd never let a future photographer avoid handing in her picture."

"I'm not avoiding…just…"

"Biding time? Waiting for the elusive 'right moment'?"

"Exactly."

"Rae. Don't wait too long. John Lennon once said that 'Life is what happens while your busy making other plans' go on now. Don't let me stop you."

 _Maybe I could rewind and change what I said. I might get Jefferson's approval._

Rae rewound the conversation from the very beginning.

"I'd never let a future photographer avoid handing in her picture."

"I'm on top of it. I think John Lennon once said that 'Life is what happens while your busy making other plans'."

"Rae. Your on fire today. Make sure you finish your work by the end of today. I have faith in you."

 _Yes! Score on for Rae! Now to the bathroom._

…

Rae managed to get to the bathroom in time. She retraced her steps bit by bit. She washed her face. Tore up her photo. Then the butterfly came in and then she took a picture.

"I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-"

Rae peeked around the corner to see the scene replaying. "You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!"

 _This is my chance. I have to distract Nathan somehow._ Rae looked around and saw the fire alarm. _Yes!_ She then stopped as she was about to reached for it. _Wait. If I set that off I'll attract to much attention. I have to be able to get the girl and Nathan out without anyone noticing._ That was when she saw the mop. _Maybe…I can use the mob and hit it against the stall, that way I won't attract any attention from outside._ So Rae did just that. She quickly grabbed the mob and turned it around so the bottom without the mop on was facing the stall.

 _Ok…here we go._

"DON'T ever tell me what to do! I'm so SICK of people trying to CONTROL me!"

Rae pulled her arm back and with all her strength hit the wood against the stall sending a bang and vibrations in the room.

Nathan swiftly turned around. "What the fuck?" The girl pushed him back sending him to the ground.

"Don't ever touch me again freak!" And with that she was gone.

 _I did it…I saved her…_

Rae put the mop back in is original position and stayed hidden until Nathan would leave. Nathan recovered from the push and grabbed his gone. "Another shitty day…" He muttered.

Rae waited until the door opened to signify that he had left. But the door didn't open. Instead the footsteps came her way and shifted, seemingly kneeling.

 _Oh no…my photo…Nathan will-_

"Cassity. I know you're in here."

 _I can't let Nathan know I'm here…_

"Shift…" The whisper in her head returned.

 _What?_

"Shift…"

 _Into what? He'll see me._

"Become one…"

 _Become what? What do you…_

Rae understood suddenly what it meant.

… _how do I do it?_

"Think of the blue. Think of the flutter."

 _Just think of a butterfly…ok then…_

Nathan wasn't far now. He was much closer. Gun in hand he instantly turned the corner to find…

No one.

"What…?"

He looked everywhere but there was no sign of the girl called Rae Cassity. A small creature was making its way to the door. Rae had succeeded in shifting into the butterfly, unfortunately she couldn't keep up the form as she suddenly returned to her normal body and fell to the ground instantly catching Nathan's attention.

"Hey!"

Rae got up in a rushed and ran for the door and shut it behind her. She backed away from the door while breathing heavily. The door opened again and Rae ran straight for the Blackwell exit. She was sure David Madsen shouted at her to not run but she wasn't listening.

She was sure that he would be more interested in the fact that Nathan Prescott just came out of the girl's bathroom.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you so much for reading this far into the story.**


	38. Thirty-Eight

**A/N: Thank you to all of my readers for reading this far. Nearly at Chapter 40, I never thought I would get this far or even get this much views. Over 4,000 views!? That's insane. I can't stress how much I'm grateful to all of you.**

 **The story seems to be heating up for our main characters and of course you would have noticed that this story is not that accurate to the game. Well, that is because I'm trying to make it my own as well. There are so many ideas that I have for this story with the ending being my favorite out of all of them. You'll see why when we get there.**

 **for now, let's stick to the present.**

SECRETS I HOLD

THIRTY-EIGHT

* * *

Rae was thankful that she managed to get away in time. Even though she had all the time in the world now. Rae had to keep away from Nathan now. Whatever that whole scenario was about Rae didn't want to be a part of it.

 _I better get to Margo's dorm like I said. She might be able to help out with this new power._

It wasn't surprising to Rae that Victoria was blocking the entrance to the dorm. _How more annoying can you be?_

"Oh look. Its Rae Cassity. The selfie ho of Blackwell," Victoria stood and began to circle Rae like a predator about to strike. "What a lame gimmick. Even Mark- Mr Jefferson- falls for your waif hipster bullshit."

"I just answered his question." Rae said quietly.

"Oh yes! I remember. 'The Daguerreian Process sir!' Ha. You could barely even say that. I guess you've got your meds filled." That made her minions laugh. Rae stood there trying not to get angry. Victoria sat down, slumping a little as she rested her elbows on the steps. "Since you know all the answers you can find another way into the dorm, we're not moving."

 _Of course you wouldn't._

"Oh wait! Hold that pose." Victoria swiftly took out her phone and snapped a shot of Rae, catching her off guard. "Don't worry Rae, I'll put the perfect filter on before I post it all over social media. Now, why don't you go fuck your selfie?"

 _Oh yes Victoria. I'll get your bony ass out of the way. But how am I going to get her to move?_

Rae was smart and was able to think fast. She observed the area for anything that could help her.

 _Ok so I have to get Victoria to move. And possibly get payback at the same time. When did I get so evil? Anyways I'm side-tracking._ She checked around the bushes to see if anything would help. She noticed a few sprinklers that travelled along the line of bushes. _Victoria and her gang are quite close to the sprinklers. I can use that. But that won't make Victoria let me through. I'll have to get my hands dirty. Well not really but…anyways._

Rae followed the line until she reached the shed attached to the building. She entered and looked around for anything that might turn the sprinklers on. After a full search that took around five minutes she eventually found the on switch and turned the sprinklers on. From outside she heard Victoria scream at the water being sprinkled on her from out of nowhere. Rae couldn't help but smile. _You're turning to the dark side Rae._

 _Now the next thing. Getting her minions away. They need a reason to leave Victoria._

She noticed Samuel, the schools caretaker, climbing up a ladder and seemingly painting something. The paint brush was hanging on the metal bar just a little away from Victoria. _Perfect. I can rewind and tamper with the bucket. I'll have to watch out and make sure it doesn't hit Victoria. I don't think it will though, she's out of the way._

Rae rewound time and stopped while Samuel wasn't looking and just as Victoria and her friends were away from the scene. Rae snuck up and snapped the handle of the bucket. She then stood back and watched as her masterpiece unfolded.

Everything went as Rae predicted. Samuel climbed the ladder with the faulty bucket and as she thought it came loose and fell just a little away from Victoria and her friends. Victoria, of course, made a big fuss over it and demanded the two girls to get her a towel so she could clean herself off. Rae had to admit she felt guilty trying something like this out but it was the only way she could get her to move. Rae quietly walked up to Victoria who was sitting on the steps and had her head hanging.

"Um…Hey Victoria." Rae said uneasily.

"What do you want Rae?" The question came out harshly. But Rae simply sighed.

"I am sorry. That's an awesome cashmere coat."

Victoria looked at her now ruined coat. "It was. But there will be another."

"Well, you always know how to pick the right outfits. I mean I'm not really a good example." Rae laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't say that your fashion was bad. And I guess I do have some talent. Mr Jefferson told me-"

"I've seen your pictures. You have a great eye. Richard Avedon-esque." _I'm surprised I even remember that name. Or how to pronounce it._

Victoria looked surprised. A small smile formed on her face. "He's one of my heroes. Thanks Rae." She sighed. "I hope those sluts hurry up before they hang a sign on me." Rae wasn't a fan of some of the words Victoria used, but she had to admit that one sentence made her smile.

Victoria's smile vanished and was replaced with guilt; she reached for her back pocket and took out her phone. "You deserve a better shot. Sorry for blocking and…the…'go fuck your selfie'."

"That was mean, but pretty funny."

"Just one of those days, you know."

"I know exactly what you mean Victoria. I'll see you later."

Victoria shuffled to the side. "Au Revoir."

 _I'm happy that me and Victoria had a nice conversation for once. But she played me. Maybe I should have played her. Then again I don't want to fall into her level of bullying._

 _Anyways. I need to get to Margo. She's probably waiting for me._

…

Margo was lying on her bed while staring at nothing. She seemed to be having another daydream. It happened a lot to her.

Except it wasn't a daydream. Margo was in fact having another vision.

The scene was the same. The halls of Blackwell Academy were devoid of colour and the roars of the storm were echoing outside. There in front of her stood the dark shadow like being from before.

 _Everything was dead silent, the voices of the students were now gone, leaving only her. The school was now dark, pitch black. The walls looked broken and cracked. Margo heard the wind outside hitting the school with full force. The lights flickered on and off over and over again._

 _What's happening…?_

 _Then she saw something. In the distance she saw a faceless figure standing at the end of the hallway. It's eyes blank and glowing white, it's mouth a zigzag. Limbs were abnormally long with long sharp claws._

 _It stared at her. Not moving a muscle._

" _Margo…" It spoke in an eerily echo voice._

" _W-who…who are you?"_

" _I am the key Margo…The key…"_

" _W-what?"_

" _It's looked away, inside your mind. You wish to see. To know the truth."_

" _What're you-"_

 _Wait…is it…talking about…_

" _I am the key Margo…I can show you the truth…"_

Margo wasn't sure what to say. The figure stood there with no movement whatsoever. Margo swallowed and asked her question. "What did you mean before?"

" _I know what happened Margo._ " It replied.

"Know what?"

" _About your parents. Why you can't remember. Why you were sent away. Why you forgot._ "

"You…know about what happened?"

" _You wish to remember. Don't you?_ "

"More than anything."

" _I can do just that Margo. I can fill that empty hole inside your head. I can clarify what happened that day. I can put you at ease._ "

"You can really do that?"

" _Yes. All I need. Is your agreement._ "

Margo felt herself be pulled into reality.

" _Think about it._ "

It was gone.

" _I am the key Margo…The key…It's locked away, inside your mind. You wish to see. To know the truth. I am the key Margo…I can show you the truth…"_

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you so much for reading and thank you for the over 4,000 views! You guys are the best. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **NOTE: This story can also be found on Wattpad. The story is still called by the same name.**


	39. Thirty-Nine

SECRETS I HOLD

THIRTY-NINE

* * *

" _I can do just that Margo. I can fill that empty hole inside your head. I can clarify what happened that day. I can put you at ease."_

" _You can really do that?"_

" _Yes. All I need. Is your agreement."_

 _Margo felt herself be pulled into reality._

" _Think about it."_

 _It was gone._

" _I am the key Margo…The key…It's locked away, inside your mind. You wish to see. To know the truth. I am the key Margo…I can show you the truth…"_

After knocking on the door Rae entered Margo's room. Margo was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. She tilted her head towards Rae and instantly got up.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Yeah…Just a bit shocked."

"Shocked? I think I would have a heart attack if I knew I could suddenly rewind time. How did this happen?"

Rae shook her head. "I don't know…I was in the bathroom and Nathan was there, he pointed a gun at this girl and…he killed her…I rewound and ended up back in the classroom."

 _Holy fuck. Nathan has a gun? And…he killed someone…?_

"Judging by the way he reacted I don't think he meant to but…Margo Nathan is dangerous. More than I originally thought."

"Your right. If Nathan is swinging a gun around who knows what he will do. We better keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

"Yeah." Rae shook the thought. "Anyways. I came here to help you out with your power right?"

Margo nodded. "Yeah. I can't see how you can do it without any fuss."

"Practice I guess. I just got used to it."

The two sat on the bed with their legs crossed and facing each other. Rae held both her palms out in a cup shape and allowed her power to swirl in her hand like water. "The trick, for me at least, is to remain calm. The power listens to you and only you." She looked up at Margo. "Have you found your trigger?"

"Anger or anything negative."

"That's new. For me I just stay calm. Then again Nathan shifted when he was angry. Maybe you and him work the same way."

 _I almost forgot about Nathan being like me. I can't imagine him having something familiar to something I have. But that's life I guess._

"Anyways. Copy me and hold your hand out like this. We'll take it slowly. We won't rush."

"Understood." Margo copied Rae and held her hands out like a cup.

"Ok. You know your trigger. You have to make yourself angry about something. But at the same time you have to be calm."

"Calm and angry at the same time?"

Rae nodded.

Margo sighed, unsure of herself. "Ok…"

Margo knew she couldn't be angry and calm at the same time. So she tried something a little easier. She tried frustration. And that was easy for her because when her power didn't do what she wanted she became frustrated. With that in mind she felt her hands tingle.

"I can feel it…"

"Then you're doing great. Keep going."

Margo kept up with her negative thoughts until the purple mist from before returned, swirling like water.

"There! You did it!"

"I-I didn't think it would work."

The mist without warning started to move from her hand and up her arm.

"Rae. It's moving."

"You're panicking. Stay calm."

"I-I'm finding that a bit hard right now."

"Deep breaths. Just clear your mind. You have to take control."

Margo stayed as calm as she could. Keeping her concentration on her power which was now frozen on her arms. Slowly it travelled back down to her hands and stayed there. Margo sighed in relief.

"Thank god…"

"There. Just keep doing that and you'll master it in no time."

"Thank you Rae. You're like my personal trainer."

"I guess I am when you think about it."

The both of them smiled. The Rae asked a question. "You power…its purple…"

"Yeah it is…why?"

"I don't know…mines blue. Your purple…and Nathan…is black."

"You think there's a pattern?"

"Possibly. I don't know." Rae sighed. "I hate not knowing."

"You and me both chief."

Rae smiled at that. Suddenly her phone vibrated and she checked it to see it was Warren.

"What is it?"

"It's Warren."

 _Warren: Hey Rae! Remember that awesome flash drive you borrowed? Well I need it back. You wouldn't mind doing this SUPER SECRET mission for me? Meet me at the parking lot when you get it._

 _Oh god Warren. Can you be more of a dork?_

"Looks like I'm going on a special mission."

"Can I be your partner?"

"I think this needs to be tackled alone."

"Shame. Could have saved me from a ton of revision."

Rae smiled. "Sorry. Keep practicing with that power. That can be something to get you out of revision. Although revision is recommended."

"I know. I said I would revise every day. But I guess living up to your promises can be…tricky."

"I know what you mean." Rae got up and grabbed her bag. "Well I better get going. I'll hopefully see you later. I'll be at the parking lot."

"Ok. I've got to get my head down and revise, as well as practice."

Rae and Margo said their goodbyes and Rae headed out the door.

The mist from Margo's hand vanished making her rub her hands together as glitter-like dust came off them.

 _Better practice I guess…and revise. Can't forget that._

…

Commotion happened after that.

Rae had to help out Dana who was locked in her own room because of faults claims about her sexting Zachery, a definite bad boy. Thank to Rae's rewind and sneaking skills she managed to find evidence that it was in fact Victoria that was sexting Zach, not Dana. Turns out Dana had taken the flash drive and said she would give it back. After proving her innocence Juliet, who locked Dana in her room in the first place, was sure to pay Zach a visit. Rae managed to get her USB back from Dana and now with the object in her hand she could finally visit Warren at the carpark.

Unfortunately the commotion didn't stop there.

Alyssa who was a known student at Blackwell was hit on the head by Zach who had just received a text from Juliet about the sexting scenario. Rae thankfully rewound and stopped the ball from hitting her by telling her to move out of the way. She thanked Rae after that. David was being a bully towards Kate, harassing her about the Vortex club and telling her to watch her back, thankfully Rae stepped in and told him off. Not very well of course. _Asperger's strikes again._ Kate was grateful for Rae's help and thanked her. Rae had to admit she blushed a little for standing up to someone like David.

She finally managed to get to Warren after all that happened. She was relieved that nothing was happening and she could breathe for once today. She took out her flash and handed it to Warren who looked like he wanted to hug her. But unfortunately Rae didn't for the hug and Warren was left standing there awkwardly.

Warren took the flash and scratched his neck nervously. "Thanks for returning it."

"No problem."

"Check out my new wheels." Warren turned to show his new…well sort of new/old car.

"Cool. Very old school. It suits you."

"Damn right. Nineteen-seventy-eight to be exact. Now we can go to the drive-in. There's one in Newberg only sixty miles away."

Rae crossed her arms. "You're in the wrong time Warren. But then again…so am I."

"You ok?"

"It's been one strange fucking day…"

"I bet. I hear Victoria got a faceful of paint. I'd pay money to see a photo of that."

"Really? I wish I would have known."

"You probably would have raised a Kickstarter fund just for that one image of her covered in paint."

"Had I known that…Anyways, Victoria took down my photo so that drama ended well."

"So did you manage to check out my movie file?"

"I've been busy so no. Sorry to disappoint."

"You've had that USB for a year and you still haven't checked it out."

"Don't be dramatic drama queen. I've had it for a week."

"Ha ha. Make sure you watch the one titled 'Cannibal Holocaust'"

Rae shook her head. "There's no way I'm watching that. My mind is twisted enough thanks to you."

"I laughed my ass off."

Rae smirked. "So you're sensitive?"

"Ouch…that sounds awful the way you say it."

"How so?"

"Sensitive normally means… 'Won't be having sex with you.'"

 _Warren did you just really say that?_

"Oh god Warren. You need a sensitive woman to kick your ass."

"If I was lucky. Speaking of hip and fast, we should cruise out in my car to an actual movie this week. But you seem distracted."

 _Should I tell him…? It would be good to talk to someone about this. Warren is a dorky geek after all._

"I need to talk to somebody…just to get it out of my system."

"Doctor Warren Graham is in da house. I won't even prescribe you any meds."

Rae came to stand next to Warren, leaning her back against the car.

"Seriously Warren. This is between you and me. Not social media." _No way am I letting the whole world know about this._

Warren scoffed. "Don't insult me. Rae, go on…"

"Earlier today…I had a really strange experience in photography…have you…ever had a dream that felt so real that…it felt like a movie?"

"Occasionally. Why?"

"W-Well I-"

"Cassity!"

 _Oh no…_

It was Nathan. And he looked madder than ever.

"Think you could just run off? Huh?" Venom was in his voice as he marched towards Rae.

"Nathan I-"

"You were hiding out in the bathrooms. Tell me what you saw. Now!"

"N-Nothing-"

"DON'T LIE!" Nathan was right in Rae's face now. Looking down at her and piercing holes into her.

"I-I-I-"

"I saw you! Don't even deny it! What did you see?"

"NOTHING! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Rae screamed in panic.

"Get away from her dude!" Warren made an attempt to stand up to Nathan but instead it backfired as he head-butted Warren, sending him to the ground.

"Warren! Nathan don't! Leave him alone!"

Nathan suddenly grabbed Rae by her neck, chocking her.

"Don't tell me what to do bitch! Nobody tells me what to do! Not my parents! Not the principle! Or that hore in the bathroom!"

"N-Nathan…P-Please…"

Suddenly, while Warren was lying on the floor unaware of what was to happen, a purple blast hit Nathan causing him to let Rae go as she fell to the ground. Nathan clutched his arm and turned to see Margo a few meters away from him.

"Hurt her again and I'll make sure it will hurt ten times more." Margo said with venom in her voice. That made Nathan, strongly about him, regret his action.

A truck came racing by, thankfully unaware of what happened and stopped a few inches away from Rae. With the truck Rae climbed to her feet. In the car was the girl from before. But now Rae had a close look at her. She gasped instantly.

"Rae?" The girl said, looking as surprised as her.

"Chloe?" _The girl was Chloe…_

"No way…" The old Nathan was back and ready to strike. "You again!"

Warren out of nowhere lunged at Nathan sending him to the ground. "Go! Go! I've got this!" Nathan quickly recovered and began to beat Warren where he laid. The truck door opened and Chloe beckoned Rae to enter. "Get in Rae!"

Rae panicked and looked at Margo. "Rae its ok. Go! Quick!"

Rae nodded and got into the truck. The door smashed closed with Nathan kicking the truck. "GET OUT OF THERE NOW! DON'T EVEN TRY TO RUN!"

Chloe hit the gas and drove away as faced as she could. Nathan continued to shout at them. "Nobody messes with me! NOBODY!"

The truck was gone. Leaving the three in a state of chaos.

 **A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	40. Forty

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

FORTY

* * *

 _Rae panicked and looked at Margo. "Rae its ok. Go! Quick!"_

 _Rae nodded and got into the truck. The door smashed closed with Nathan kicking the truck. "GET OUT OF THERE NOW! DON'T EVEN TRY TO RUN!"_

 _Chloe hit the gas and drove away as faced as she could. Nathan continued to shout at them. "Nobody messes with me! NOBODY!"_

 _The truck was gone. Leaving the three in a state of chaos._

The truck had slowed down to a slower pace now and was driving along an empty road towards the neighbourhood up the hill. Rae couldn't help but look behind her every few seconds, feeling as if she was being followed.

"Nathan is truly insane…" She muttered to herself.

"'Oh and thanks for saving me Chloe'."

Rae instantly looked at Chloe who seemed to be torn between irate and content. "Chloe I-"

"An unpredictable friend reunion. I would be thrilled if not by the fact that you forgot about me."

"I never forgot you. I wanted to call but…"

"But life? Never heard that one before." Sarcasm again.

"Chloe, I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I hope so. You owe me after I saved your ass."

"Totally."

"So what made you want to come back?"

"I missed home. I begged my parents to come back here but they wanted to stay up in Seattle. Mr Jefferson is a famous photographer and finding out he was going to teach at Arcadia Bay was music to my ears."

"So you didn't come back for me? Figures."

"That's not what I meant. I really did want to call but I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect."

"What? I got kidnapped by aliens and they wiped my mind? How much could I change?"

"Well your look for one thing."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I just wouldn't have known it was you."

"I guess I did change a lot then…"

Rae reached down into her bag to see her camera broken. "No way…man are you cereal?"

"Haven't heard that in a while. After all these years you're still Rae Cassity. Still jealous of the last name by the way."

Rae smiled but it soon vanished. "How will I fix this? Dad will be pissed; he only got me this a month ago."

"Mr Security keeps his tools back at my place. You can use them."

"They have to be small."

"I'm sure he'll have them."

Rae leaned her back against the seat and looked out the window."…I really missed you Chloe."

"I missed you too. Welcome back Rae." The truck drove in silence the rest of the way.

…

As expected Nathan was let off from the 'little disagreement' he had with Warren, as principle Wells put it. Things weren't looking great for Nathan and Margo, for one thing he nearly strangled Rae to death and Margo hit him with a blast that unknowingly would severely hurt him. David Madsen tried to convince the principle that there was more to it than just a 'little disagreement' but Wells wouldn't listen. _Typical. Since the Prescott's own this place it would make sense that the head-principle would deny anything that would go against them. Talk about ultimate power._

Warren was sent to the first aid centre for his black eye which was forming on his face. Nathan however refused and stormed off. _He knows if they saw the burnt mark they would ask questions. Even when I attacked him he…defended me…_

…

Chloe's truck parked on her parents drive. The sun was setting slowly and already the colour orange could be seen in the distance.

"Home shit home." Chloe said as she got out of her car. Rae followed behind.

"This place hasn't changed that much." She noted.

"Nothing much changed when you left. Except for mom marrying step-douche."

Chloe unlocked the door. "Come on in, don't be shy."

The two of them entered the house and travelled up the stairs to Chloe's room. I was definitely different from what Rae could remember. Now it looked all punk rock and wild. A lot of rock band posters were on the wall as well as some graffiti. _I don't think I would like the music Chloe listens to…rock was never my thing…_

"Welcome to the pit. My room isn't exactly how it was the last time you were here."

"It looks like a cool place to chill."

"I wouldn't say this was my 'chill out zone' my step-ass makes sure of that." Chloe laid back on the bed. "Come on in and close the door. You wouldn't mind putting some music on while I medicate would you?"

"No problem."

Rae had to take a while finding the disk after turning the power on which lit up Chloe's room with multi-coloured lights near the window. Since the room was nearing a dump she didn't find it easy searching for the CD. She even broke a snow globe and had to rewind to fix it. After a while she found a small box under her bed and opened it. She found the CD as well as a photo of the missing girl Rachel Amber. Her missing poster flyers were all over the school and it was hard not to ignore them. Rae noticed that the picture was folded and unfolded it to see that Chloe was in the picture with her. _Rachel and Chloe. The new best friends forever._

"Hey! Give me that." Chloe suddenly snatched the picture from Rae.

"S-Sorry…I wasn't trying to be nosy…"

"Obviously."

"…She…must have been a great friend."

"That's putting it mildly."

Rae came over to sit next to Chloe on the bed. "That's Rachel Amber. I've seen the posters…their all over Blackwell."

"Yeah, I put them up. She was my angel. After dad died and you left I…I felt abandoned…Rachel saved my life."

"Man. I had no idea."

"Well you never made the effort to find out. I was fourteen. We were best friends."

"I never forgot. Even if I was an asshole and never got in touch. But you had Rachel…"

"She had my back…we were going to kick the worlds ass. You would laugh at how different we were. She wanted to be a star."

"She looks like one."

"That was her plan. Our plan. Get the hell out of Bigfootville and head for Los Angeles."

"So what happened? Did your mom try and stop you?"

"My mom was too busy hooked up with Sargent Shithead."

"I feel the love…so when did Rachel actually disappear?"

"Six months ago. She just…left. Left Arcadia...without a word…without…me."

"What about her parents? Are they still looking for her?"

"They're in denial. Rae I know she's missing."

"I assume you know more than that."

"Before she left she said she met somebody…someone who changed her life…then poof."

"And you've heard nothing from her since?"

"Like everybody in my life…my dad…you…Rachel…gone." Chloe sighed in frustration. "Can you put some music on now?"

Rae nodded and placed the CD in the music player. As the music played Chloe laid on the bed again and took long inhales of smoke and stared at the ceiling.

"Anyways. The tools should be downstairs in the garage."

"Chloe…are you ok?"

"Sure I am. I'm awesome. Just want to get blazed and be alone for a moment."

 _Oh Chloe… why didn't I call you…?_


	41. Forty-One

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

FORTY-ONE

* * *

 _Rae nodded and placed the CD in the music player. As the music played Chloe laid on the bed again and took long inhales of smoke and stared at the ceiling._

" _Anyways. The tools should be downstairs in the garage."_

" _Chloe…are you ok?"_

" _Sure I am. I'm awesome. Just want to get blazed and be alone for a moment."_

 _Oh Chloe…why didn't I call you…?_

Rae looked around the garage for the tools she needed for her camera. After many rewind attempts she managed to get them from the top of the drycleaner. While she was searching she came across a file which she accidently spilled ink over. The file contained information about Kate Marsh. _What the hell…?_ Photos of Kate were in there including her school record and her whereabouts each day. David was stalking Kate, and that did not settle well with Rae. _God this guys a creep…_

After retrieving what she needed and rewinding her actions and returning them to their original state she headed back to Chloe's room who was still on the bed. Her jacket was off now.

"You found the tools? Sweet. You can use my desk to fix your camera."

It seemed like forever to Rae just trying to fix her camera but in the end she had no way of fixing it. It was gone beyond repair. She leaned back in the seat and sighed in frustration.

"So?" Chloe came to stand next to Rae.

"No luck. I can't fix this thing. It's a goner." Rae rested her hands on the desk and hung her head. "My dad's gonna kill me."

"I'm sure he will understand once you mention Presscock was on your ass."

"I'm sure he will."

"Are this your photo's?" Chloe asked as she saw the polarized pictures.

"Yeah. I took them."

"Cool. Let me see." Chloe smiled at each one. "Wow…you always were good with a camera…wait…" Chloe picked up a picture. The butterfly.

"W-Wait that's-"

"I remember this…in the bathroom. With Nathan. You were there the whole time you brat?"

"I…"

"That bang…it distracted Nathan and I managed to escape…you hella saved my life…"

Rae looked away.

"Rae. Tell me the truth."

"I…I was there…hiding in the corner."

"Rae you're a ninja."

"Yeah right, a ninja would cut Nathan's head off. Me? I would piss my pants."

"I'm guessing you didn't recognize me?"

"I wasn't sure…"

"I have changed a lot…"

"I was scared, I wasn't thinking straight."

"I don't blame you Rae."

"It's been one of those days…"

"So…you must have heard our conversation…"

"Just a bit…"

"There's no way you heard every single vowel…"

"Ok then…I only heard money and drugs…that's it."

"Did you tell anybody?"

"I wouldn't dare. Not after that stunt Nathan pulled."

"Good. I don't want anyone knowing about this. I seriously owe you Rae."

"We owe each other." Rae smiled.

Chloe slowly got up and reached for something in her draw. "I know it was your birthday last month…this was my dad's camera. I hardly use it so…you can have it as a present."

"Chloe…I can't possibly take this…"

"Sure you can. I know you'll use it awesomely." Chloe took the butterfly picture. "And I'll snag this as a symbol of our relationship. Cool?"

"Definitely. Thank you."

"No worries. Now with that all out of the way. I feel like stage diving!"

Chloe put on some dance music and began to bounce around.

"You're crazy!"

"Yep yep I'm fucking insane in the brain! Come on Cass show me your moves!" Chloe jumped onto her bed and danced like crazy. With her new camera she took a shot of Chloe dancing away like mad.

"Come on hippie! Rock out!"

Rae laughed and began dancing. "Yeah, look at you go Rae!"

"Chloe! You up there?" _David._

"Yo. Turn it off turn it off." Rae quickly turned the music off and Chloe sat on the bed.

"How many times have I told you not to plat that punk shit!"

"Dude the music's not even on! Asshole."

"I'm coming up! We need to talk!"

"No fucking way. You need to hide. My step-ass will kill me if he sees you here." Chloe placed the cigarette on her desk and ran to the door, making sure it wouldn't open.

"Chloe! Open this door!"

"Chill ok I'm changing! Is that ok with you?"

 _Rae! Hide! Quick!_

Rae hid in the cupboard after rewinding to clear the path. Chloe opened the door and David badged in.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Trying on clothes. Or am I not allowed? God your fucking paranoid."

"Combat does that to you." David walked to the desk. "One of my guns are missing." He glared at Chloe. "Did you take it?"

"God David I wouldn't take your stupid guns. I don't believe in gun control you know."

"Wait! Is that grass?" He picked up the cigarette. "Have you been smoking in here again?"

"Oh please! Guns! Grass! Anything else you'd like to throw my way!"

"Tell me the truth! That's an order!"

 _Rae you have to do something._

"Whose is it?"

Without warning Rae bursted out from her hiding spot. "Leave her alone!"

Chloe was shocked to see Rae burst out like that. "Well well. I don't like strangers in my house. Especially dopers."

"W-What?"

"I'm guessing this is yours then."

"N-No that's not mine."

"Then whose is it?"

Rae struggled on what to say. She looked at Chloe longingly. _Chloe will get into deep shit if I say its hers. I can't let that happen. I owe her._

Rae's expression turned sad as she hung her head. "The joints mine."

Chloe's expression turned to shock.

"So your bringing drugs into my home. How about I call the police?" David got into Rae's face and she stepped back. Looking away from David. "I bet that will ruin your Blackwell scholarship. Don't have anything to say?"

Chloe pushed David and stood in front of Rae. "Leave her alone asshole. Stop harassing my friends."

"You don't have any friends."

"Like you would know."

David shook his head. "This isn't over between you and me missy." He turned to Rae. "As for you. If I see you here again. You'll be in more than just trouble." With that he left.

The door closed and Chloe flipped the bird with her two hands. She turned to Rae who was a little shaken by David. "Damn Rae. That was some intense shit there. Thanks for saving my ass again."

"Yeah…But David's on _my_ ass now…"

"Just ignore him. He says things to scare people. Try not to worry about it. And since you're so badass, allow me to show you my new toy." Chloe bend down and reached for something from under her bed. She got back up and held the item behind her back. "My name is Price. Chloe Price." Swiftly she pulled the item out and revealed it to be a gun. "Bang!"

Rae jumped back and swatted Chloe's hand away. "Jesus Chloe! Don't do that!"

"Chillax Rae it's not even loaded. Yet."

"Don't point that thing at me ever again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Cross my heart. Now then. Let's go somewhere that's not a shithole."

"Where do you have in mind?"

"You'll see. Consider it my surprise to you." Chloe heads for the window and begins to climb through it. "Come on Rae. Just like old times."

"Have to admit. I miss doing stuff like this."

With that, the two girls climbed through the window and sneaked away from the house. Heading of the location that Chloe had in mind.


	42. Forty-Two

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading this far and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

FORTY-TWO

* * *

" _Don't point that thing at me ever again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."_

" _Cross my heart. Now then. Let's go somewhere that's not a shithole."_

" _Where do you have in mind?"_

" _You'll see. Consider it my surprise to you." Chloe heads for the window and begins to climb through it. "Come on Rae. Just like old times."_

" _Have to admit. I miss doing stuff like this."_

 _With that, the two girls climbed through the window and sneaked away from the house. Heading off to the location that Chloe had in mind._

The sky was darkening now and becoming a warm palate of orange as the somewhat warm breeze flowed through the bay. The tree's gently swayed to the rhythm of the wind with the leaves rattling along with it. Seagulls were heard near the ocean. Chloe was racing ahead of Rae as they climbed the steep hill to the top, heading towards the lighthouse. Chloe stopped for a few moments to look behind her. "Come on slow poke!"

Rae couldn't help but smile back. "Slow down and I will!"

 _I've missed this place. Me and Chloe came here all the time to play pirates and act like we ruled the world. I haven't been here in forever. So why does it feel like I was just here? Of course…this was the same path from my nightmare…_

…

The school was quiet and isolated. One boy was alone and seated on a beach outside holding his trusted camera. He seemed hypnotised by it almost. Nathan knew that his pictures were somewhat disturbing and empty of colour. In fact his pictures rarely had colour in them. Nathan didn't like using colour very much; sometimes he would stare at a picture full of colour and find it disgusting. He didn't know why, he guessed it was because that's who he was.

He hissed in pain and lightly rubbed his arm. There was no doubt that the blast from Margo still hurt. What surprised him was the fact that he felt guilt. And not just guilt that he felt and hid away, guilt that Margo could clearly see. Margo made him _weaker_ as he would put it.

 _Fucking bitch…_

At the same time Margo was coming down the steps and she spotted Nathan on the bench rubbing his arm. She did feel a little bad for attacking but she had to do it so he would let Rae go. She did it to defend Rae. Putting her hands in her pockets- she didn't trust them- she made her away towards the boy and sat on the opposite side to him. Nathan glared up at her. "The fuck do you want…" He said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Nathan, look I…" Margo sighed. "I'm sorry, ok?"

"You're sorry?" he sounded harsh. "You really pack a punch."

"You definitely have ways to make me feel bad." Margo looked down for moment, in thought. Nathan watched her and said nothing. After a while Margo looked back up again. "What was that about with Rae?"

"Mind your own business."

"She's my friend. It's my business now. Why did you attack her?"

"…She wouldn't answer me."

"Oh, alright then. That's definitely a reason to strangle someone." Margo's voice was coated with harsh sarcasm.

"She wouldn't answer me." He repeated. A little more stern and louder.

"That's not an excuse Nathan!"

"Don't fucking lecture me!"

Margo stood up. "You attacked Rae _and_ Warren and got away with it! Do you really expect people just to forget that?"

"I own this place!"

"Oh of course! Why was I so stupid to believe that? This is serious! You can't go around attacking people and threatening people whenever you feel like it!"

"And who the hell are you to say that?"

"I'm your friend!"

That made Nathan freeze in place with wide eyes.

"Well I'm trying to be! I'm trying to help you! There is something coming and weather you like it or not we have to work together! And you going around and threatening people and nearly killing them will not help anyone!"

"…Kill?"

Margo realised. _Shit…I've said too much…_

"…What did Rae tell you?"

"…Everything."

"Fucking nosy bitch…"

"You carry a gun Nathan, that's serious shit."

"…So what if I do?"

Margo sighed in frustration. "Don't you get it? You nearly killed someone. Doesn't that faze you in the slightest?"

Nathan simply looked away; slight guilt was on his face.

"…it does… doesn't it?"

"Shut up."

Margo calmly sat back down. "It's ok to feel something besides anger you know."

"Whatthefuckever." He said quietly.

Margo stayed quiet. She glanced at his arm which he was still clutching and rubbing. She got up from her seat and sat next to him which instantly made Nathan shoot his head at her. "What the fuck are you-"

He was cut short when her hand flared with mist. "It heals. I learnt it when I was a lower school."

Nathan didn't say anything and turned his head away.

"This…will hurt…"

"Just do it already."

Margo nodded and placed her hand on his arm, her mist coated his wound and he suddenly jerked forwards.

"Fuck!"

She instantly pulled away. "Sorry! You ok?"

"That fucking hurt!"

"Well I did warn you."

He shot a glare at Margo.

"I'll…try again…it normally doesn't hurt the second time."

"If that thing hurts me again-"

"It won't. Promise."

Nathan looked away again and closed his eyes. He hissed when the mist made contact with his arm but it didn't hurt this time.

"There. See? Told you."

Margo swore she saw Nathan smile. But it was gone almost instantly.

"Nathan…I really am sorry. Just…promise me you won't do something like that again."

"Yeah whatever."

"Nathan…"

He sighed. "Fine. I promise."

"There. Wasn't so hard was it?"

"Don't push it."

"Alright…"

Silence.

A little smile.

…

Rae managed to get to the top, noticing that Chloe had sat herself down on the bench. "You sure you don't want to be alone?" Rae asked.

"Sit down if you want." Rae sat next to Chloe.

"Are you…alright?"

"Yeah just…thinking about things."

"I'm sorry about David being like that."

"It's not your fault. Thanks again for having my back."

"It's the least I can do. Is he always like this?"

"Ever since my mom dragged his ass into our lives…I never trusted David…"

"He flipped out on Kate Marsh today…"

"I know her…she's cool…only a prick like him would bully her."

"He has some kind of weird agenda."

"He has a lot of secret files. Rambo thinks he's still gathering enemy intelligence. Did you take a peek?"

"You know, I wanted to but…I think I have enough mystery in my life." _Liar._

"I'd like to find out. I bet he has files filled with porn."

"Ew…Good thing I didn't look."

"He has a total surveillance fetish. I worry there are spy cams in the house."

"I knew you didn't know…Chloe, your house is under surveillance."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw cameras all over the house. I saw it on the monitor in the garage."

"I knew it! He's so hella fucking paranoid. I'll keep this a secret for now…"

"Sometimes ignorance is bliss."

"No wonder I'm so fucking miserable. Everyone here knows everyone's secrets…"

 _I wouldn't say that…_

"What's Nathan's secret?"

"He's an elite asshole who sells bad shit cut with laxative…and he dosed me with some drug in his room."

"What…?"

"I met him at some shithole bar that didn't card me. He was too rich for the place and too wasted. And he kept flashing bills."

"Just tell me what happened Chloe. Now."

"I was an idiot. I thought he was too blazed that he would be an easy score."

"You needed money that bad?"

"Actually, yes. I owe big time. And I thought I would have enough for me and Rachel if she showed up…"

"How much do you owe?"

"Three grand plus interest. And before I could get a chunk of that from Nathan he dosed my drink with some shit."

"God Chloe…I can't…believe this…I mean I do but…what happened next?"

"I know I passed out on the floor. I woke up and that perv was smiling, crawling towards me with a camera…"

"Go on…"

"Everything was a blur… I tried to kick him in the balls and broke a lamp. Nathan freaked so I managed to bum rush the door and get the hell out." Chloe sighed. "Rae it was insane."

 _If I could…Nathan would be so dead right now…_

"I can't believe…he would do that…then what?"

"I figured I would make him pay me to keep me quiet. So we met in the bathroom."

"And he brought a gun."

"That was Nathan's last mistake."

"He's still dangerous Chloe. He…he nearly choked me to death."

"He'll pay for that. Don't worry."

"I don't want you to get into danger again. I won't always be there to save you."

"You saved me today, Rae. I'm still tripping on that. Seeing you after all these years feels like…like…"

"Like destiny?"

"Definitely." Her smile vanished as she leaned forwards. Rae placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Chloe stood suddenly and walked towards the edge, watching the ocean headed of her. "If this is destiny…I hope we can find Rachel…I miss her Rae…"

Rae stood and walked beside Chloe.

"This shitpin has taken away everyone I've ever loved. I want to drop a bomb on Acadia Bay and turn it to fucking glass."

Rae wanted to speak but suddenly her head began to pound and burn. She clutched her head and suddenly she found herself surrounded by darkness. The storm was back.

 _No…not again…Why does this keep happening?_

Up ahead on the path was a small blue butterfly which illuminated in the dark. _That butterfly…I've seen it before…_

" _Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass would they!"_

" _Get that thing away from me psycho!" The girl pushed Nathan causing him to pull the trigger. She hit the floor faster than Nathan dropped his gun._

 _Rae loudly gasped and stepped forward and raised her hand. "NO!" She shouted._

 _That was when everything stopped. Nathan was down on the ground checking on the girl who was now definitely dead. Rae looked around in confusion seeing everything frozen in place._

 _Except for one thing._

 _The butterfly._

 _The small creature fluttered over to Rae who looked at it in confusion. It landed on her raised hand and suddenly vanished. She jumped back at the sudden disappearance to the creature. But she flinched even more when she heard a voice. A whisper in her head._

" _Reach out…" It said quietly._

" _W-What?"_

" _You can save her…Reach out…"_

 _And so Rae did. She raised her hand again with her palm out and suddenly the whole scene shattered like glass. And before Rae knew anything that was happening everything went black._

Rae decided to follow the small creature which lead her to the top of the hill again. The storm was there like before.

 _The storm! Its back! Is this for real?_

The small butterfly landed on the bench. It began to glow bright her with strings of blue light surrounding it, like a tornado. Rae watched as the light grew until a person emerged from the light. They were at on the bench. They stood and stretched. Slowly they looked at Rae. She saw that this person looked exactly like her except for the black jumper and the blue eyes that glowed.

They stretched again. _"Still need to get used to this…"_

"Who…who are you?"

" _I would answer the question but…I don't know myself. Never was given a name."_ The girl that looked like Rae sat back down on the bench. _"Maybe you should go and check the newspaper. There's always something worth reading…"_

Rae noticed the newspaper which was desperately holding onto a wooden fence and picked it up. "October eleventh? Is this Friday? That's only four days away!" The paper flew away into the storm.

" _Told you."_ The woman was back. Standing next to Rae.

"How…how do I stop this?"

" _How should I know?"_

"I don't know! You randomly show up out of nowhere and decide to look like me!"

" _Why?"_ The girl looked at herself. _"Is there too much hip?"_

"This isn't funny! The storm is heading for the town!"

" _Well done Sherlock. I didn't know that."_

"Who are you?"

" _Like I said. I don't have a name."_

Rae felt something grip her shoulder and as she turned she was back in reality. She fell to the floor feeling her legs stop working.

"Chloe! Oh my god Chloe somethings coming and I don't-"

"Whoa slow down there speedy. Take it slow. What happened you just blanked out."

"Chloe I…I have to tell you something."

"Talk to me Rae."

"Earlier today I had the same vision about a storm. After that I found out I could reverse time."

"…what?"

"Chloe please you have to believe me. How else did I save you?"

"My rewinding time? Yeah right Rae. Things like that don't happen."

"Chloe I'm not making this up! I can prove it to you. I don't just have this power. All my life I've had this power that I never knew about. I can prove it to you."

"So you can rewind and something else? This will be good to see."

Rae held out her hand and blue mist appeared.

"Whoa! What the fuck?"

"Do you believe me now?"

"I…Rae this-"

Chloe was interrupted when a snowflake fell on Rae's nose. "Snow?"

"What the hell? It's like eighty degrees. How?"

"Climate change. Or…the storm…"

"Rae…start from the beginning…tell me everything."

…

Nathan and Margo looked up in confusion at the sky. Seeing the snowflakes fall.

"What the fuck?" Nathan said.

"I haven't seen anything like this before…"

 _Could this… be connected to the vision…?_

Suddenly Margo began to clutch her head.

"Margo? Hey, what's wrong?"

"M-My head…"

Flashes of the storm echoed in Margo's mind, the demons killing and destroying and everything breaking down into chaos.

"Everything ends…" The voice was back. "This world…is mine."

Margo came to with Nathan supporting her.

"Nathan…this is real…and its coming…faster than I expected it to…"


	43. Forty-Three

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

FORTY-THREE

* * *

 _Nathan and Margo looked up in confusion at the sky. Seeing the snowflakes fall._

" _What the fuck?" Nathan said._

" _I haven't seen anything like this before…"_

 _Could this… be connected to the vision…?_

 _Suddenly Margo began to clutch her head._

" _Margo? Hey, what's wrong?"_

" _M-My head…"_

 _Flashes of the storm echoed in Margo's mind, the demons killing and destroying and everything breaking down into chaos._

" _Everything ends…" The voice was back. "This world…is mine."_

 _Margo came to with Nathan supporting her._

" _Nathan…this is real…and its coming…faster than I expected it to…"_

…

A mobile phone vibrated. Signalling a new day for the people of Arcadia Bay. Rae slowly opened her eyes and felt the warm light shine through her curtains. She rubbed her eyes ad yawned.

 _A new day…_

" _WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"_

Rae suddenly jumped up and clutched her head. "What the hell…?"

" _Good. Your awake. It gets boring inside your head."_

"Wait…that voice."

" _Yep. It's 'a' me…who ever I am."_

Rae slowly emerged from her bed. Rubbing her head. "Why are you-"

" _In your head. Because I know you have MANY questions you would like to ask me. And because I always do this."_

"Always?"

" _Best not talk about it. Anyways. A new day. Best get ready for school. Don't worry I won't bother you a lot. Only when I'm bored."_

"Maybe you could tone it down a bit when you speak."

" _Why?"_

"Because your fucking loud. That's why."

They sighed. _"Fine."_

The voice was gone.

Rae was confused but knowing all the shit that was going on she didn't question or even was fazed by it. _Let's just get this day going before I get a headache._

Rae checked her phone and noticed a text from Margo.

 _Margo: Did u see the snowfall?_

 _Rae: Me & Chloe were at the lighthouse when it happened._

 _Margo: Do u think this is connected to the storm?_

 _Rae: I'm not sure…_

 _Margo: Listen I have some things 2 do today. I'll see u later._

 _Rae: Alright, I'm meeting Chloe at the 2 whales. If you ever want to meet up later today just let me know._

 _Margo: Sure thing. See u soon._

The conversation ended.

Rae felt like she needed a shower after all that happened. The snowfall was definitely a weird one. Grabbing her shower supplies she made her way to the shower room. At this time Kate was in the shower room brushing her teeth.

"Oh. Hi Kate."

"Hey. Thank you for standing up to Madsen before."

"No worries Kate."

"Do you have that textbook for history. I need it for studying."

"Sure. I'll give it to you right after I have my shower."

"Thanks."

Rae got herself ready in the shower and allowed the cool water to splash on her face and body. _I really need this…_

Rae heard the door open and saw Victoria and Tayler enter the room. They went straight for Kate.

"Hey Kate. What's up?" Victoria said.

"…School."

"That's it?" Tayler responded.

"That video online didn't look like homework."

"Victoria that…wasn't me."

"Oh my god. Yeah right."

"Don't worry Kate. I think it's awesome you set a tongue record on video."

Kate began to walk away. "You're going to be sorry someday."

"Oh I'm sorry, it's not my fault that you're a viral slut." Kate left. "I'm sure she had fun."

"Looks like it."

"I know Nathan hooked her up. And he has the good shit."

"Preach it sista."

Rae silently watched the girls talk.

"Yuck. I still have paint on me. Good thing my minions took their sweet getting me a towel." Victoria said as she looked in the mirror.

"We ran all the way-"

"Give it a rest Tayler. Now I know if I get into an accident I won't rely on you or Courtney for help. You can hang out with Kate…or Rae. Or even that shithead Margo."

 _As expected. Victoria is her normal bitchy self._

"Rae's that weirdo with that dumb camera. And Margo…need I say more?"

"I hate that 'I'm so quirky' crap. Anyway, I'll leave a link to Kate's video so everyone can see her in action."

"You are such an evil beeatch. I love it!"

Victoria took out her lipstick and wrote the link on the mirror with Tayler laughing away. The two left with the link still on the mirror. When Rae was finished she quickly rubbed out the link. _I won't let this get into the hands of anyone else._

Rae returned to her room and was horrified to see her wall graffiti in red paint. 'DON'T MESS WITH ME BITCH' was written on the wall.

 _No fucking way!_

Rae looked down at her hands and a ball of mist appeared. Rae touched the red paint and the blue light travelled like a trail through the red, as the light faded the red paint was gone.

 _Thank you trusted powers. You saved me again._

Rae received another text. This time from Chloe.

 _Chloe: Hey Rae. Not doing anything today. Wanna meet at the 2 whales?_

 _Rae: Sure thing. Just need to do a few things first._

 _Chloe: Don't be long_

 _Rae: I won't :)_

 _Chloe: NO EMOJI!_

 _Same old Chloe._

Rae got changed into her normal clothes. _Hey Einstein wore the same clothes every day, and he couldn't even rewind time._

After rewinding after ruining Kate's book she grabbed the book and headed for Kate's room. Rae saw the whiteboard and rubbed it out since it had mean things about Kate. She knocked on the door. "Kate? You in there?"

"Yes Rae. Come in?"

Rae entered the room and instantly she was coated in darkness. It surprised her and saddened her. The curtains were closed and the violin Kate used to play each day was now alone on her sofa. Kate was resting her head on her hand which was leaning on the desk. Rae walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Kate…I brought your book."

"Thank you. And thank you for standing up to me."

"What David was doing was unforgivable. I'm thankful that I stepped in when I did. Why was he doing it anyways."

"He thinks I'm part of the Vortex Club. Yeah right…Do you know how humiliated I feel right now because of that video?"

"Kate…I know this sucks…but maybe if you told me what happened then I might be able to help."

"Basically I went to one Vortex Party and ended up making out with a bunch of people that I don't even know…and I have no memory of it."

"So why did you go?"

"Lapse of sanity? I just thought I could meet some new people."

"You have to tell me more than that. What happened? Did you drink?"

"I swear to god I had one sip of red wine. Then some water."

"Not enough to get wasted is it?"

"I don't get wasted. Ever. I take a sip of wine at church and I don't end up on a viral video. Ok?"

"Did somebody drug you?"

"I remember…I remember getting sick and dizzy…"

"Go on…"

"Then Nathan Prescott said he would take me to the hospital."

 _Nathan…_

"Nathan Prescott. Shit…"

"He was being nice for a change when he offered to help me."

"He's the opposite of nice. What next?"

"All I recall is that I was driving for a long time…then I woke up in a room…I thought it was a hospital because it was so white and bright…"

"Go on…I'm listening."

"Someone was talking to be in a soft voice. I thought it was a doctor…until I heard Nathan and felt a sharp sting in my neck…and…a-and…"

"And?"

"That's all I remember! I don't know what happened! I woke up outside my dorm door the next morning. I didn't have any bruises but I felt gross."

"So, who took the video of you at the party?"

"I have no idea. Probably Victoria. She was there being her mean self."

"Jesus Kate…I'm sorry…This is serious shit.."

"How do I take a viral video down?" Kate sounded desperate. "I know it already spreading- what if my church sees that? I need to know what to do…"

"Kate, we'll figure it out. I'll check back later, ok?"

Kate was silent for a moment. "Thanks Rae. You can put my book in my bag other there."

Rae walked over to Kate's bag and placed the book in there. On the side she noticed letters from her mother and relatives.

 _Dear Katie_

 _No spirit or devil could have prepared me for what you have done on that videotape. And like a jezebel you released your harlot image before God's eye. I will pray with my church for your soul to be saved from Eternal Hellfire._

 _Auntie Marsh._

 _From Mom_

 _Kate. Your father and I just received a rather disturbing call from Principle Wells about you and some party video. Our concern about sending you to Blackwell has been justified. Please call us after your classes this evening so we can fully discuss this matter. We hope you haven't brought shame on you or our family. We'll pray for you and expect you to pray for forgiveness._

 _Your mother._

"Oh Kate…" Rae thought.

Just as Rae was about to leave Kate said something. "Rae. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I don't know if Nathan was trying to help me or hurt me…should I call the police?"

"Kate I…I don't know…The right thing is to call them but…without enough evidence…they might not believe you. They'll just think it's your fault."

"So what am I support to do? Just sit around and let people call me a slut? Thanks a lot Rae."

"Kate I-"

"I think you have somewhere to go." With that Kate rested her head on her hand and stared at nothing. Rae wanted to say more but it was obvious Kate wanted her to leave. So Rae did just that. Slowly closing the door behind her.


	44. Forty-Four

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story, thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

FORTY-FOUR

* * *

" _I don't know if Nathan was trying to help me or hurt me…should I call the police?"_

" _Kate I…I don't know…The right thing is to call them but…without enough evidence…they might not believe you. They'll just think it's your fault."_

" _So what am I support to do? Just sit around and let people call me a slut? Thanks a lot Rae."_

" _Kate I-"_

" _I think you have somewhere to go." With that Kate rested her head on her hand and stared at nothing. Rae wanted to say more but it was obvious Kate wanted her to leave. So Rae did just that. Slowly closing the door behind her._

Rae decided to pay a visit to Dana. When she entered she say Dana on her bed and Juliet on her phone. Rae decided to talk to Dana first.

"Hey Dana. How are you?"

"Much better than yesterday. I'm…glad we talked... about…you know…"

"I know. Me too. It's good to talk about stuff like this. Just to get it out of your system."

The conversation with Dana that day was about Dana's pregnancy. Logan didn't support her through it and it was thankful that Dana wasn't pregnant. _But it could have happened…_

"You're almost psychic. It felt like you knew everything anyway. Any way's I have the best news of today. Trevor asked me to the Halloween shindig."

"That's awesome Dana."

"At least we're showing our faces in public…so you absolutely should come with us. Borrow one of my outfits and come as a cute geek couple with your bitch Warren."

"Err. I'm not big in cosplay."

"Don't let life pass you by Rae. After all you did come with me to the party."

"That was a one off. Sorry for ditching you."

"You really need to stop apologising. I forgive you. So, are you coming to the party or not? Don't worry its nothing like the Vortex party."

"Dana. Thank for the offer but…it's really not my thing."

"You can't just shy away from things like this, you came to Blackwell to discover yourself, not hide away in your dorm."

"I know…I'm sorry."

Dana sighed. "I can't force you. It's alright."

"Thanks Dana. I'll see you later."

Rae went over to Juliet who was on the sofa with her phone.

"Hello Juliet."

"Hey Rae. Did you check out Kate's hot video yet?"

"Not cool Juliet."

"I didn't get wasted on camera and busy with the Vortex Club."

"Kate is not like that and you know it."

"Really? Check her out and tell me what she's like."

"Do you believe everything you see? Like Zachery sexting Dana?"

"Touché. Now I feel like an ass. Thanks for finding out the truth yesterday."

"What did you do about Victoria pulling that crap?"

"Nothing…yet. I'm not the only one with a devious mind."

"Glad to have you back in action."

"You have a good heart Rae. And I won't watch anymore of Kate's video, or pass it on."

"That's the spirit. Thanks Juliet."

"Sure. Talk to you later."

Brooke was outside on her tablet. Rae decided to pay her a visit.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey Rae."

"Did you see that freak snowfall yesterday?"

"I was riveted by that weird snow flurry yesterday."

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not…Um, since I'm a science noob, I was wondering if you could explain it." _Why am I even asking? I already know…kind of…_

"I'm serious, even meteorologists can't explain that snow. I bet Warren can. Did you talk to him yet?"

"Not at all. He's my friend not my mother."

"True. And warren really loves to talk meteorology with me since I'm one of a few who can talk back. Talk to you later Rae."

 _Ok. Better head out to the two whales._

As Rae walked out she felt the morning breeze surround her. The sunlight was brightly lit in the ocean sky and the tree's gently swayed and rustled their leaves. Samuel was sat on the bench with a few robins beside him eating at the bread crumbs he left for them. Rae carefully walked up to him, trying not to scare the birds.

"Hey Samuel. You're up early."

"Oh. Hello young Rae. I do love the early morning. It's so calm and quiet…and I can feel the animals waking up with me."

"That's one thing I truly love about Arcadia Bay. It's all those cool animals in the forest."

"The squirrels always come in the morning…for food. I can hear them whisper…What animals do you see in the forest?"

"The usual. But I did see a blue butterfly the other day."

"Oh. That could be your spirit animal. Could be a sign about your destiny. What do I know? My spirt animal is a squirrel."

"So what did you think about the snow shower yesterday?"

"Another message from earth to get our shit together. I will say that Samuel hasn't seen anything like that before."

"It was strange. I have to go. It was nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you as well Rae."

Rae headed towards the exit of the dorms area when she spotted Tayler leaning against a tree. Rae shook her head as she walked up to Tayler to say hi.

"Hi Tayler…"

" 'Hi Tayler' Just because you were nice to Victoria doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."

"Look I don't want to pick a fight. Instead of smack talk can't we just…well, talk? For once?"

"Well I'm not doing anything right now, so talk."

"Kate is really upset about what happened. All this gossip is cruel."

"Oh bo ho. That's what happens when you preach to everybody about sex. She'll live."

"Why do you hang out with Victoria? She seems mean towards you and Courtney."

"And she's bossy too. Look you don't know her. I do. And she's one of the best friends you could have."

"I guess I've had mean bossy friends. Like mean bossy parents."

"I would love my mom to be mean and bossy instead of sick. But whatever. We've had our talk."

 _Her mom? I never knew. Maybe I could rewind and find out more._

Rae rewound the conversation.

"Hi Tayler…"

" 'Hi Tayler' Just because you were nice to Victoria doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."

"I heard that your mother was sick. I'm so sorry. What…what happened to her?"

"Well, if you do care. My mom had a back surgery. Victoria was there for me. Like you are for Kate. I'm not for tearing people down, Rae."

"I know. That's why I wanted to talk."

"I'm…glad we did."

 _Well at least Tayler isn't on my bad side anymore…well maybe she still is. But it's a start._

As Rae walked for the exit she saw Warren looking at his phone. _Warrens out already? Looks like he's waiting for someone…_

"Warren? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing…waiting…for a call? I mean, I already took the call. Anyway, I wanted to rap about hat action yesterday."

"By the way. Thank you for stepping in. You were really badass there. I owe you."

"Oh yes you do. I got knock on my ass by that dick. I'm some personal superhero."

"You're truly an 'Everyday Hero.' You stood up to that bully and it was awesome."

"Even though I got beaten down and you set off that girl. She's pretty punk rock, how do you know her?"

"An old friend. Chloe Price. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"I bet you were glad to see her blast up in that truck like a rock star. Which begs the question. Why is Nathan Prescott going psycho on you?"

"Its…a long story. And complicated. I don't want you getting involved. He's dangerous. He'll get his karma soon."

"Weird fucking week. Like that bizarro snowfall yesterday. Speaking of dystopia, that drive in is having a seventy's Planet of the Apes marathon. Let's go Ape!"

"Yes that's exactly what I need. I love those old school ape films."

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be. Cool. I'll text you the info."

Rae smiled and made her way to the entrance of Blackwell. She noticed David having a talk down with Nathan. _Must be about Kate...or Rachel._

The bus came a few minutes later and Rae boarded. She took a seat and placed her headphones in. The bus set off a few seconds after.


	45. Forty-Five

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

FORTY-FIVE

* * *

 _Rae smiled and made her way to the entrance of Blackwell. She noticed David having a talk down with Nathan. Must be about Kate...or Rachel._

 _The bus came a few minutes later and Rae boarded. She took a seat and placed her headphones in. The bus set off a few seconds after._

...

Cans were lined up on a desk. A purple blast missed one of them.

"Shit."

Another fired. And missed.

"Fuck…"

Two blasts. Both missed.

The girl was now fuming with frustration. Her arms were now coated with mist that flared like fire. "Just fucking hit!" The blast was bigger this time. The cans fell to the floor and only one was left standing. Margo sighed and moved her hand through her hair. "This is harder than I thought it would be." Margo didn't notice, but part of the mist was still on her hand. She decided to try one more time. She raised her hand and readied to fire. But instead the mist left her hand and flowed to the floor. It began to form something.

A dog…

More specifically, Dog Sam's clone.

Now Margo was in deep trouble.

The dog was like the butterfly, its body was made up of the mist with its eyes and mouth glowing white. Its tail wagged and it panted happily.

 _Holy shit…_

The dog looked around and sniffed the area around it, learning this new environment it was now in. All Margo could do was stare at it with her mouth wide open. The dog then shot a look at her and stopped panting. The two of them looked at each other, like they were talking without words.

"Hey…" Margo's voice was quiet and a little unsure.

The dog stared to bark.

It barked really loudly.

"No no no shut up shut up." Margo whispered hurriedly and harshly.

But it wouldn't stop, it kept going and going. Getting louder and louder.

"Shut up!" She was shouting now.

The door banged.

"Hey!" _Victoria._

 _Now I'm doomed…_

I had no choice; I went to the door and opened it.

"What the fuck are you doing in there? Where's that noise coming from?" Rage was clear in her voice.

The door was slightly open, so Victoria couldn't see the dog, but she could hear it.

"No…it's…my laptop."

"…laptop?"

"Yeah…I'm…listening to dog videos."

The dog began to nudge Margo.

"What the hell?" Victoria tried to get past to have a look but Margo wouldn't allow her.

"Is there something you want?"

"What do you have in there?" _Now she's nudging me._

Margo slammed the door.

 _Margo that was a bad move. Now she's even more suspicious._

"DID YOU JUST SLAM THE DOOR ON ME?"

 _God she's even louder than the dog._

The dog kept barking and Margo had no idea how to shut it up. Victoria was demanding that she opened the door.

 _Everything is screaming at me, I can't keep this up._

Margo swiftly turned to the dog and held out her hand.

"STOP IT!" She yelled.

It stopped.

Frozen.

It's body began to shake and Margo heard whimpers from it.

It bursted into dust, vanishing.

 _Thank fuck._

Margo let out a sigh of relief. Now she only have one problem left.

She turned to the door. Walked up to it. And opened it.

Victoria was still there.

"There, the sound is gone. Can you go now?" Margo's voice sounded fed up and moody.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing."

"I wasn't doing anything. Maybe you should turn down the music in the morning."

Victoria wanted to say something but was left without words. Instead she sighed and began to walk off. "Don't think for one second that I haven't forgotten what you did."

"Maybe you shouldn't bully people."

She didn't respond. She was gone.

Margo re-entered her room and closed the door. She rubbed her face and sighed. "Fucking hell…that was close…" She saw the can again with little effort shot at it with a blast. It hit. He laughed and smiled while looking at her hand. "Practice makes progress. I should note this down in my log."

…

" _Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you_

 _Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you_

 _Returning nightmares only shadows_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright,_ _for now_

 _Crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders_

 _The sirens inside you waiting to step forward_

 _Disturbing silence, darkens your sight_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright, for now_

…

 _Crosses all over the boulevard_

 _Crosses all over the boulevard_

 _Crosses all over the boulevard_

 _Crosses all over the boulevard_

 _The streets outside your window overflooded_

 _People staring they know you've been broken_

 _Repeatedly reminded by the looks on their faces_

 _Ignore them tonight and you'll be alright_

 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright."_

The buss drive was calming with the music, Rae could relax and allow her worries to vanish into thin air. The bus stopped outside the Two Whales and Rae removed her headphones and allowed an exhale to be released. She wasted no time in entering the dinner and took a seat near the last booth. She was soon greeted by Joyce.

"And here she is. The lovely young lady. How are you doing Rae?" She asked while filling Rae's cup with coffee.

"I'm doing great Joyce. It's nice to be back. You haven't changed a bit."

"Like I'm still a waitress at the Two Whales after all these years?"

"No, like you still look pretty."

"Nice save kid. You're still smart. It's good that you're here. I was hoping you could be a good influence for Chloe. Then again I heard about what happened yesterday. Was it you?"

"Joyce…I…I wanted to protect Chloe. Don't tell David."

"Oh dear. I know you've been a good friend to Chloe but defending her for something like this will get you into trouble."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's good that your looking out for her. Just…be careful in future."

"I will. I wish I stayed behind…"

"You did the right thing. You moved on with your life. I did after William died…Chloe…she chose to stay angry. Anyway, I hope we get to see more of you. Chloe needs her old friend back in her life."

"Joyce. I am so sorry about William. I had great memories of him."

"I'm glad Rae. That was his gift to us. Wonderful memories…even if Chloe doesn't understand yet."

"Chloe understands she just…needs time…I know that sucks for you."

"Oh she hit all the phases. Expulsion, running away, drugs, bad boys, tattoos, piercings, blue hair. Now she's gotta rebel against her step-father."

"I can see why."

"I know it's hard to believe but David is a good man, he paid his dues in war. Chloe does push him too far. He cares about her as with all the students at Blackwell."

"It is hard to believe…"

"I just want us to be a family…I guess…I guess it's all about time…"

"I think your right Joyce."

"So Let's get down to the nitty gritty. What would you like to eat?"

"The last Belgian waffle I had was when I was last here, thirteen years old. So bring it on."

"Belgian waffle coming right up. Now, finish your coffee." With that Joyce left.

Rae looked outside and spotted the lighthouse. _The lighthouse is always mysterious from this angle. I wish I could stay in this moment forever. I guess I can now. But then it wouldn't be a moment…_

Joyce came along with the waffle and placed it down. "Here you go Rae. I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm feeling the hunger rising as we speak."

"My god. I still can't believe you're a woman now. When I see photos of Chloe…Oh my…I still wouldn't believe it was her."

If by chance Chloe walked through the door. "Speak of the devil."

"Mom and Rae. Together again."

"And Chloe, looking for a free meal. You've put your whole damn college fund on your tab."

"I'm treating Chloe to breakfast."

Joyce almost laughed. "No. You're not. This is my treat to you for coming back to rescue my daughter."

"No one needs to rescue me."

"Unless you set your room on fire for smoking out."

"Oh god. Here it comes. Didn't you and Sgt. Pepper already read me the riot act last night?"

"Call him David if you don't want to be lectured. You only get one damn slice of bacon today." Joyce walked away. Chloe, now in a mood, leaned on the booth.

"You guys are still the same."

"Another reason to blow this town. What is this shit on the jukebox?"

"Guitar music. You don't like it?"

"Only when you play it." Chloe walked over to the jukebox and changed it to something Chloe appealed to. After that she seated herself opposite Rae.

"Let's talk about your super power. Or rather. Powers."


	46. Forty-Six

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

FORTY-SIX

* * *

" _You guys are still the same."_

" _Another reason to blow this town. What is this shit on the jukebox?"_

" _Guitar music. You don't like it?"_

" _Only when you play it." Chloe walked over to the jukebox and changed it to something Chloe appealed to. After that she seated herself opposite Rae._

" _Let's talk about your super power. Or rather. Powers."_

"I don't have an explanation. And I sure as hell can't explain that fucking tornado."

"Come on that's just a daydream. I want proof that you can rewind time."

"This is all happening so fast…"

"We'll start slow. Right here. Now."

"Hmm…I can tell you everything you have in your pockets…every last detail."

"You have X-ray vision dude? I don't even know what's in my pockets. Hang on, let me see." Chloe reached into her pockets and checked what she had without Rae looking. She put them back in her pockets. "Ok Rae. Impress me."

"I have no idea." Rae was smirking.

"Can you rewind time or not? And why are you smirking? What are you hiding?"

"You'll see. Or rather. The other you will."

Chloe shook her head. "Whatever. Let's see what I actually have in my pockets."

Chloe took out her things one by one. "That was beyond epic fail. You even made me wanna believe you."

Rae kept smirking.

"…Ok now your scaring me."

Rae simply shook her head and looked at each item. Rae was thankful that she had a photographic memory. She could remember each detail to the smallest crease. When she was ready she rewound time to the beginning of the conversation just as Chloe placed her things back into her pockets.

"Ok Rae. Impress me."

"You ready."

"Hella ready."

"Alright. First things first. You have your car keys."

"Duh that's way too easy. I need details. Describe my keychain."

"A cute robot panda keychain."

"Not bad Super Rae! You do have that Irish look, Cassity. What else?"

"I'm pretty sure you have cigarettes on you."

"Yes, you know I'm a smoker. But how many cigarettes?"

"Seven cigarettes."

"A superpower that allows you to count cigarettes. Way too cool! What else is there?"

"Some money."

"Clearly I'm rich as fuck. How much do I have?"

"Eight-six."

"Too cool. Show me more."

"A parking ticket."

"You know me well. But what was the exact time I was busted?"

"Ten thirty four am."

"Boo yah! Rae can tell time! Well then Rae let's see if you were right."

Chloe took out the items one by one. The look on her face made Rae smile mischievously.

"…Amazeballs. I literally have chills all over my neck. You have time powers…"

"Take that crap off the table Chloe." Joyce came along with Chloe's breakfast.

"Sure Mom." Chloe removed the items and Joyce placed her food down.

"How's the food Rae?"

Rae smiled at Joyce. "Better than I remember."

"Very good save." Joyce left.

"Man I'm starving like a wolf." Chloe began to eat her food.

"Clearly."

Chloe stopped and dropped her knife and fork. "I'm freaking out about what just happened. You have to show me more. Something way cooler that will make me believe you without a doubt."

Rae leaned forward. "I will predict the future."

"No way!"

 _Ok Rae. Pay attention to everything that happens around you so you can show off this mad power._

Four events happened and after all of them played out Rae rewound.

"I'm going to predict four events that will happen in the next thirty seconds or so. The trucker drops his mug and Joyce rips him a new one."

"What happens next?"

"The cop gets an emergency alert on his radio and his partner in the car leaves without him."

"Well let's see how this plays out."

"Justin and Trevor are fighting and Joyce breaks it up."

"This is getting good! Can't wait to see what happens."

"The jukebox goes crazy as a cockroach crawls on it."

"Pretty bizarro Rae. Now let's see if everything you said happens…"

Everything happened as it did, Chloe watching in awe as the events played out. When they finished Chloe slowly turned to Rae and bowed to her.

"I pledge allegiance to Rae and the power for which she stands."

"This isn't a toy Chloe. I have to be careful how I-"

"Hell yeah it's a toy! Imagine what you can do this this baby! You could make a move on someone and Bam! It never happened! For all I know you could have done it to me and I wouldn't have known."

Rae shook her head. "Yeah, that's what I did."

"You can rewind time Rae! That's fucking insane! We have to play!"

"I don't have time."

"You did not just say that."

Rae smiled. Suddenly she felt something cool touch her skin from under her nose. She reached and discovered blood. She was having a nose bleed.

"Hey. Check out your nose. Too much blow?"

Rae felt a little light headed.

"Hey…you ok?"

"Too much excitement. See what happens when we hook up again?"

"Then…lest go to one of my secret lairs. You can fully test your powers there. And you have to show me more of what that misty stuff does."

"You won't be disappointed."

"I sure as well hope not. I'll be your sidekick to guide you."

"Alright wonder girl. Show me the way to Chloe's Cave."

"I will Super Rae."

Rae walked with Chloe to the door when her phone buzzed.

"Don't even answer it. We have places to go."

"It's Kate Marsh…"

"So? I haven't seen you I five years and you see her every day at school. Come on before Mom gives me more shit."

Rae looked down at her phone for a while. She hit ignore.


	47. Forty-Seven

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

FORTY-SEVEN

* * *

" _I sure as well hope not. I'll be your sidekick to guide you."_

" _Alright wonder girl. Show me the way to Chloe's Cave."_

" _I will Super Rae."_

 _Rae walked with Chloe to the door when her phone buzzed._

" _Don't even answer it. We have places to go."_

" _It's Kate Marsh…"_

" _So? I haven't seen you I five years and you see her every day at school. Come on before Mom gives me more shit."_

 _Rae looked down at her phone for a while. She hit ignore._

"Welcome to American Rust. My home away from hell."

 _A junkyard._

"Its…er…"

"I know I know it's not much. But it does its job."

"And that is?"

"To have fun in. Now then Rae. Show me this other power you have."

"Are you sure? It's pretty…surprising."

"And rewinding time isn't. Come on Miss Superhero. Show me what you can do."

Rae sighed. "Alright. You should know this first. I have three Shifts, as I call them. The wolf, which is the size of a bear, possibly a horse. I don't have the measurements."

"The badass wolf. Excellent."

"Then I have the Stag. Which is strange since a stag is male so…I don't know."

"A Stag? Weird but cool."

"The last one is an Eagle…I think."

"No way! You get to fly!"

"All of them really big. I think I could get someone on my back."

Chloe had that look on her.

"No Chloe I'm not testing if I would get someone on my back."

"Bummer. Who even gets a chance to fly? Now enough talk. Show me your ways Razer."

"…Razer?"

"What? Too flashy?"

Rae shook her head. She allowed her power to flow through her as mist appeared on her hand, bright blue.

Chloe watched in awe. "Whoa. Talk about style."

"I have to admit. It looks cool."

"I still prefer the time power."

"You won't when you see this."

Chloe was on the edge of excitement. "Oh the anticipation. I can't wait!"

Slowly the mist coated Rae and her form changed into the galaxy wolf form. It shook its fur which made particles of dust spread out into the air.

"No. Fucking. Way." Chloe began to circle the wolf, taking in every detail. "You weren't wrong when you said you were massive. I don't know any dog that's this size! Oh I wanna be like the Golden Compass when she's riding the polar bear!"

The wolf glared at her.

"…Or not. Come on Rae you can't blame me for dreaming."

The wolf nudged Chloe.

"Hey! Bad Rae! No treats for you!"

The wolf shook its head and in a flash it shifted into the galaxy eagle. The eagle was the same size as the wolf.

"Holy Crap! Look at the size of you!"

The eagle flapped its wings a little.

"I am beyond jealous!"

Lastly Rae shifted into the galaxy stag which was the same size as the other two. It stood proudly, towering over Chloe.

"Whoa. Careful Rae. You're blocking out the sun."

Rae returned to normal. "That's just scraping the barrel."

"What else can you do?"

"The mist works like a gun." A ball of mist appeared in Rae's hand. "Or maybe a fire ball." Rae threw the mist like a ball and it hit it junk, sending a few flying. "So? What do you think?"

"I…I have no words. After five years we meet up and I find out that Rae Cassity is a fucking time traveller, a shape shifter and a human flamethrower. This is just too cool!"

"I live to impress."

"Let's have some fun with this power. Find me five bottles so we can have a shootout."

"A what?"

"We take turns with the gun."

"I'm not sure-"

"Come on Rae. Please?"

Rae sighed. "Fine. But you shouldn't have taken the gun from David."

"Prick has plenty of guns to drool over. Besides I do know how to control myself with guns you know."

"Yeah, you mentioned it."

"Now can you please get the bottles? Pretty please?"

"Alright, keep your hair on. I won't be long."

"I know."

Rae got frustrated over and over when she was fining the bottles; it almost seemed like torture just finding one. But she managed to find five bottles in the end and take a few pictures now and then. She thought for a moment she saw a deer but it vanished as soon as it came. After a while she came back with five bottles. Rae did make sure to rewind now and then so Chloe didn't tell her off for being too long.

"Razer is back. Five bottles?"

"Yep. And can you not call me that? It sounds…odd."

"Whatever you say…Razer."

"Don't make me do something that will require me to rewind."

"Ok ok. Let's do this." Rae and Chloe set out the bottles on an old wardrobe laying on its side. "Alrighty, here's a challenge for you Rae. Tell me how to take out all those bottles with one shot."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. One shot. What do I do?"

Rae thought about it for a moment. "Shoot the car tire."

"As you command." Chloe shot the tire which made the car tilt forwards and fall onto the bottles and nearly onto them, but they managed to get out of the way before it flattened them.

"Rae strikes again!" Chloe playfully nudged Rae.

"Didn't think it would work."

"Rae Cassity. The awesome smart geeky hipster. And her sidekick."

"Can't forget that."

"I can't believe this is for real! My best friend is a superhero! Now it's your turn to bust a cap."

Rae was feeling lightheaded again and her nose was heavily bleeding. "I don't know…I don't…feel so super…" Rae then collapsed with Chloe there to catch her fall.

"Rae!"

Everything was chaotic. Screaming was heard and the sound of wind hitting against her ears. The lighthouse was foggy and the tornado was wild and hungry for destruction. All the while a split image of a blue butterfly came into view for only a few seconds before the images of death returned.

" _It's coming."_

 _You…_

" _It's coming closer…well not really it's still gonna happen on Friday but- it's coming."_

 _Why do I keep seeing this…?_

" _I don't know. Just because I'm a supernatural butterfly that can become anyone doesn't mean I know every god damn thing."_

 _Why are you even here? What do you gain?_

" _Well I have to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't go too far."_

 _Too far…?_

The static images played over and over until it began sickening and intoxicating. It continued until a pair of red eyes appeared for a split second before darkness cloaked her vision.


	48. Forty-Eight

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

FORTY-EIGHT

* * *

" _It's coming."_

 _You…_

" _It's coming closer…well not really it's still gonna happen on Friday but- it's coming."_

 _Why do I keep seeing this…?_

" _I don't know. Just because I'm a supernatural butterfly that can become anyone doesn't mean I know every god damn thing."_

 _Why are you even here? What do you gain?_

" _Well I have to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't go too far."_

 _Too far…?_

 _The static images played over and over until it began sickening and intoxicating. It continued until a pair of red eyes appeared for a split second before darkness cloaked her vision._

Rae slowly woke up to find she was resting against Chloe's shoulder with her arms around her. Rae groaned as she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position.

"You freaked me out there. Do you feel any better?"

"A little. Thanks for helping me. I just need a minute."

"Too much action for Acadia?"

"Maybe not enough. This is kinda fun. Scary and stupid. But fun."

Chloe laid on the bunk of an old car with the gun pointing at the sky. "Let me know when you feel ok."

 _God this power is messing with my head. I should be careful. I better go talk to Chloe._

After a few moments of rest Rae went over to Chloe. "Ok. Looks like you're ready to lock and load." Chloe stood up from the car bunk and walked alongside Rae.

"I don't know about this…"

"Are you afraid of getting in trouble? Oh Boo Hoo Rae is afraid! Come on I know you can do this. I'll be there to guide you. Now then, make me proud sista." Chloe handed the gun to Rae who held it with both hands.

"Hey, it's Thelma and Louise." A new voice was heard and Rae instantly hid the gun behind her back. "Or is it Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Excuse us Frank." Chloe spoke up.

"Oh sorry, Chloe. Don't let me get in the way of your bonding. I heard the gun shots and breaking bottles. It's cute that you're playing with guns. Just like me at your age."

"We're not anything alike, man."

"We both need money. In fact, you need it so much that you owe me a shitload. Don't you Chloe? Huh?"

"You'll get your money."

"Don't they all say that? Y'know, even when their broke and acting tough…" Rae moved back and Frank caught her eye. "What are you hiding there, girlie. Let me see!" Frank was pointing at Rae. Chloe narrowed her eyes at Frank's arm which had a bracelet on it.

"Where did you get that bracelet?"

Frank pulled his arm back. "A friend. And it's none of your business. Your my business now and I-"

"That's Rachel's bracelet…why the fuck are you wearing her bracelet?" Chloe shouted.

"Calm down alright? It was a gift."

"No it wasn't! You fucking stole it! Give it back you asshole!"

Chloe lunged forward towards Frank but quickly backed off when he pulled out a Swiss army knife from his back pocket. "You better step back before you regret it. I mean it. Do you want me to cut you, bitch?"

A click was heard and Frank swiftly turned towards Rae, who was holding the gun and pointing it at him.

"Please step back…"

"You're kidding right? Put that down."

"Step. Back."

"You won't shoot that thing. You don't look the type."

"You don't know me. Now step back."

Frank glared at Rae and stepped back. "Don't think this isn't over. And don't thing for one second that I won't forget you threatened me with a gun. Because you'll wish that I did." He turned back to Chloe. "You have until Friday. I want my money bitch." With one last glance he walked away from the scene. Rae let out a sigh of relief and lowered the gun.

"Sorry…"

Chloe wrapped her arms around Rae and embraced her. "God Rae, thanks for standing up for me."

"No problem. That was scary."

"I'm sorry about him, be definitely knows how to make a scene. A least he knows not to fuck with us anymore." Chloe sighed and released Rae. "Come on, let's bail. This secret hideout doesn't feel very secret anymore." Chloe walked on ahead while taking the gun from Rae. Rae stood there alone while staring at her hands.

 _God Rae…when did you become so…_

" _Rebellious?"_

 _You again._

" _Missed me? I hope so, it gets boring in here."_

 _The why are you-_

" _Like I said, gotta keep an eye on you. Telling Chloe about your powers is far enough. You can't tell anyone else."_

 _I wasn't planning to._

" _Good. I'm guessing you have questions. Well I'll answer them. But first I think someone is waiting for you."_

"Rae come on!"

Rae jumped back into reality and ran over to Chloe.

 _Alright. What's your name?_

" _Told you. I don't have one."_

 _Your lying._

 _They sighed. "Fine. Its Kamali."_

 _Kamali?_

" _It means spirit guide in native American language. That will explain my point of origin."_

 _You're a Native American spirit?_

" _Spot on."_

 _You don't sound it._

" _That's because I'm in your head. Plus I'm in your form. I speak like you."_

 _That doesn't sound anything like me. Anyways, how did I get this power?_

" _I gave it to you."_

 _Why?_

" _Spoilers."_

 _Please don't quote Doctor Who._

" _Why not?"_

 _I don't want you turning into River Song._

Another sigh. _"Alright. But only because it's you."_

 _So you gave me the power to rewind and you won't tell me why?_

" _Yep."_

… _Why?_

" _So many 'why's'. Well if you must know it's part of how this works."_

 _How what works?_

" _Spoilers."_

Rae sighed in frustration.

" _I know. Lives a bitch. But that's just how I role. In time you'll find out."_

 _I hope I do. I'm not sure I trust you…_

" _Well that's you. But just remember. Chloe and Margo know about this. That's as far as it will go. The more people know about what you are the more complicated it will become. And stressful and believe me it gets beyond nerve-racking."_

 _Right…_

" _Now then. Go and have fun with Miss Price. I'll just sit back and watch."_

 _I can tell we're going to get along._

" _Oh yes. Just like Tom and Jerry."_

Rae laughed which made Chloe show a questionable look. "What? What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry. Just thinking."


	49. Forty-Nine

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

FORTY-NINE

* * *

" _Well that's you. But just remember. Chloe and Margo know about this. That's as far as it will go. The more people know about what you are the more complicated it will become. And stressful and believe me it gets beyond nerve-racking."_

 _Right…_

" _Now then. Go and have fun with Miss Price. I'll just sit back and watch."_

 _I can tell we're going to get along._

" _Oh yes. Just like Tom and Jerry."_

 _Rae laughed which made Chloe show a questionable look. "What? What are you laughing at?"_

" _Sorry. Just thinking."_

The two friends were walking along a train track while balancing themselves on the rails.

"That was so epic when you pulled that gun on frank." Chloe exclaimed, obviously feeling proud for Rae.

"I felt awful. What if I actually pulled the trigger?"

"You can just rewind and stick that barrel up his ass. You have the power!"

"You're gross. Don't fall!" Rae and Chloe held each other's hands for support as they continued to balance on the trails.

"I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too…I think. Chloe, why are you hanging around scary losers like Frank? It's weird."

Chloe jumped off and laid on the tracks, resting he head against the rails. "Let's take a break and I'll talk."

Rae did the same and rested against the rails, the two girls stared up at the sky. "Feels like a different world huh? I wish we could stay forever."

"Could we build another pirate fort and keep the world out?"

"We need a new secret hangout thanks to Frank. At least he wouldn't find us. Rae, are you ok?"

"I'm…still freaked out over what happened. I can't believe I did that. I mean I know I can rewind and shit but…I remember each time I do, every mistake I make I remember and I have the chance to change that."

"Definitely sounds like a super hero."

"A super hero doesn't point guns at people."

"I know that must have been hard for you, but I am grateful that you stood by me."

"I'll always have your back from now on. Just no more guns, ok?"

"Rae. I know. Crazy shit is the new normal for me. That's why I plan on leaving Arcadia Bay without paying Frank off."

"Tell me exactly what's going on between you and Frank…does he have a last name? Or is it just Frank?"

"Frank Bowers. Obviously don't get my pot from you, remember? Anyway, Frank and I kind of hung out."

"Hung out? You don't mean you…"

"No, we didn't have sex. Gross, man. He never even tried. I just made the mistake of borrowing money from him and using it for Rachel and be to bail out of here."

"That's it?"

"No. I wanna know how Frank got Rachel's bracelet. What do you think?"

"I think she should be careful and keep an eye on this guy. Without him eyeballing us ok?" _Too many guys to look out for, David, Nathan and now Frank._

"It's weird talking about this insane crap to you. We haven't hung out this much since we were teens. It's like no time has passed…I wish Rachel was here to meet you."

"Do you think me and her would be friends?"

"You're not so different. She had-has a great eye for art and photography. Plus she's a smart ass like you. You'd be hella best friends forever."

"I have no doubt that she's as cool as you. I hope we get to meet soon."

The two laid in silence for a moment.

"Railway tracks always make me feel better, don't know why…"

"Kerouac knew. It's the romance of travel and movement. The sound of the whistle at night…"

Chloe smirked. "Look at the beat poet here."

Rae smiled and stood up. "I'd rather be a good photographer."

"You are, you just have to stop being afraid…"

Rae climbed up the hill to the barbwire fence; the morning sun was glimmering in the sky. Rae decided to take a shot.

 _Perfect…_

But before Rae snapped the shot her head began to hurt like hell as she jolted back and clutched her head. Flashes of the storm appeared again and everything moved swiftly like a camera shaking out of control. All she could hear was the thrashing wind and the bullet sounding rain. The light of the lighthouse was barely clear and the tornado once again span violently.

And then, just instantly, the image became clear.

A monster stood on its hind legs, nine long tails sprouted towards the sky and red eyes glowing. The beast was enormous with its shadow covering the whole of Arcadia bay. It was something Rae had never seen before and something that only her nightmares could conjure. The monster growled and roared at the sky making the earth shudder in fear while saliva sprouted from its mouth and hung from its tongue. Its front legs were like arms that clutched the air and squeezed it until there was nothing but blank space. The monster was black all over with only the glowing red of its eyes to make it standout in the Armageddon storm. The way it roared and growled and curled its tails almost seemed like it was finally free. The beast suddenly fell on all fours sending a tidal wave towards the town. To the beast the ocean was nothing more than shallow water as it slowly raised its body and roared once more, a gust of wind like the tornados flung towards the trees of Arcadia and ripped them from the ground.

Then there was blackness. Then a small light.

A figure stood in the darkness covered in some sort of mist. It was unrecognizable but to Rae a single word sprang from the shadows.

 _Key._

A voice was heard in the darkness, a flash of blue.

 _Rae…Rae…_

A female's voice.

 _Rae…Rae…Rae!_

 _Chloe…?_

"Rae! Help!"

Rae was suddenly back in reality and the sound of her friend caught her attention.

"Rae! Help! I'm stuck!"

"Chloe?" Rae instantly ran down without hesitation. Chloe's foot was stuck in-between the switch tracks. "Chloe! Hold on I'll get you out!" Rae tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. "It won't move!"

"Rae hurry! The train!"

If by chance the sound of a train whistle was heard, and it was very close.

"Shit…"

"Rae! Please hurry!"

The train was coming around the corner. Rae desperately tried to pull as hard as she could but the train was coming closer and closer. It wasn't going to stop.

"PLEASE!"

Rae had no choice, she jumped in front of Chloe and held her shoulder and as quickly as she could she rewound time while Chloe tagged along her travel. She managed to push the train further back around the corner but she wasn't sure how far.

"Whoa! Did you just time travel?"

"Y-Yeah…Now stay still." With her other power she blasted the trial and freed Chloe. She pulled her off just as the train was coming around the corner.

"Wait! The track! The train will-"

"Take my hand Chloe!"

Chloe did just that and Rae rewound once again, fixing the track. Rae stopped and fell to her knees with Chloe catching her.

"Rae! You alright?"

"Better than ever…"

Chloe brought Rae close and hugged her. "Oh my god…Rae thank you…"

"No…problem…"

The train flew by seconds later. The two girls sat there and watched it fly by. Out of nowhere they began laughing.

"That was a close one!"

"Yeah…I better make sure not to do something like that again."

"Dude we're both time travellers! How awesome is that?"

"I hear you." Rae let out a breath. "I need to get back to school. Reality awaits."

"Well, since we both time travelled I have to be your companion!"

"This power…might not last Chloe…"

"That's ok. We will. Forever…"


	50. Fifty

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

FIFTY

* * *

 _The train flew by seconds later. The two girls sat there and watched it fly by. Out of nowhere they began laughing._

" _That was a close one!"_

" _Yeah…I better make sure not to do something like that again."_

" _Dude we're both time travellers! How awesome is that?"_

" _I hear you." Rae let out a breath. "I need to get back to school. Reality awaits."_

" _Well, since we both time travelled I have to be your companion!"_

" _This power…might not last Chloe…"_

" _That's ok. We will. Forever…"_

…

The pitter patter of the rain was accompanied by the dull clouds and grey sky. It was strange how all of a sudden the weather changed from sunny to dull. Then again Rae remembered that it snowed the other day while it was too hot to even show a drop of an icicle.

It was still the morning and Rae had to get to class. Chloe agreed to drive Rae back to Blackwell. The car made a slow stop outside the entrance.

"Thanks for the ride Chloe. Just in time for my art class."

"Thanks for tagging along. Sorry for being too boring."

"Nothing exciting ever happens to us right." Chloe smiled with that remark.

"Listen. About your rewind powers. It must be connected to that snow fall yesterday. It might explain your tornado vision."

"Explain what? Snow equals a tornado that takes out Arcadia Bay? You're high."

"Wake up Rae. You've saved my life twice now. You altered the course of my destiny, yours and whoever. Do you know about Chaos Theory?"

"Some of it. Every action causes a reaction."

" _You know your stuff Miss Geek."_

 _Kamali. You've been quiet._

" _Just thought I would let the two love birds have a moment of love."_

 _Shut up._

"But even if that's true why was I given this power? I'm just a dumb geek in a small town?"

"A perfect example of strange attractors. Do they teach you kids anything at Blackwell? We have a tornado, rewind powers and a freak snow fall. Hello Armageddon. So let's party with your power rock star!"

"Like you said Professor Price, a hero needs a sidekick."

"How can this be the shittiest week I've had but also the best in my life?"

"Because we're back in action again!" Rae and Chloe high fived each other before Rae exited the car. She gave a final wave and Chloe drove off.

" _Love is in the air."_

 _I'm warning you._

…

Margo practiced for most of the day as well as revising now and then. She was getting the hang of her power and she discovered a new power of summoning. _I can shift into different forms and summon anything. I'm liking this power already._ She reminded herself that class was starting soon and got herself ready. She decided to pay a visit to Warren who was working on an experiment in science. She walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hey Warren."

"Margo, glad you came. Think you can help me out?"

"Depends."

"I need help with this chemical experiment, I either need to add potassium or sodium. It's up to you to decide."

Margo crossed her arms. "Asking me for help mean you're screwed."

"Can't a guy ask for help?" He sounded sarcastic.

"I guess so."

"So, which one will it be?"

"Neither."

"Neither?"

"I've done this back at my old school. You need to add chlorine."

"Chlorine? I didn't think of that. Can't argue with a confident scientist. Let's try it!"

Warren added the chlorine, creating a purple-like cloud reaction.

"Eureka! She's got it!"

"No need to thank me."

"Seriously. You're a better science nerd than me."

"Not exactly, I still can't stand science."

"Ouch. Talk about a disappointment. You know your stuff Margo."

"I had to; passing a science exam is a bitch. Especially when I failed it the first time."

He looked surprised. "You failed the first time?"

"You make it sound horrible."

"At least you passed the second time. Doctor Margo strikes again!"

"Doctor Margo? Really?"

"It suits you."

"I'm sure it does."

…

Rae entered the building and was greeted by the Principle. "Sir?"

"Hello Rae. There's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes sir?"

"It's about yesterday. There was a bang in the girl's bathroom and you came running out and wandering like a zombie. What caught my eye though was that Nathan Prescott was in there too. With you no doubt."

"…Oh…that…"

"Would you mind explaining to me what that was all about?"

"…Nothing…it was nothing sir."

" _Aww you're defending the bad boy."_

 _I swear to god I will-_

"Rae?"

"W-What?"

"You spaced out for moment. Are you feeling ok?"

"Never better sir."

"If there's anything you need to tell me I'll be right here. My door is always open."

"I'll keep that in mind. I have to go now."

"Of course. Don't let me stop you."

" _Nathan fucking Prescott drugs Kate Marsh and you defend him. Wow, some friend you are."_

 _It's not like that._

" _No? I think it is…do you…have a thing for him?"_

 _What? No!_

" _You're blushing."_

 _Shut it!_

" _Oh but this is interesting. You like him… but you fear him too."_

 _I do not like him! He's an asshole!_

" _Alright. Don't shout."_

Rae shook her head and decided to look at the posters.

 _The Vortex Club. A bunch of pricks go and party, get high and drunk in one night._

" _Sounds like fun."_

 _I thought you were meant to be a spirit?_

" _I am. I guess I'm just your bad side."_

 _Great. 'The End Of The World Party' well the end of the world seems to be coming._

" _I like how you joke about that."_

Rae sighed and decided to head to class but was stopped by David Madsen. "Rae. May I have a word?"

"Um…sure."

"I want you to be honest. Was that pot yours?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Those drugs. Were they yours?"

"…I…er…"

David sighed. "Never mind. I already have my answer."

"…I'm sorry…I just-"

"Don't defend Chloe. She'll get you into some serious shit. I would have called the cops on you if it wasn't for her."

"David I just…I just wanted to protect her…I thought…you…"

"I understand. I just want to protect Chloe as much as you do. But please, don't get into trouble because of her."

"…Yes sir."

"Now go on. Get to class."

Rae sighed and walked away.


	51. Fifty-One

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

FIFTY-ONE

* * *

 _David sighed. "Never mind. I already have my answer."_

"… _I'm sorry…I just-"_

" _Don't defend Chloe. She'll get you into some serious shit. I would have called the cops on you if it wasn't for her."_

" _David I just…I just wanted to protect her…I thought…you…"_

" _I understand. I just want to protect Chloe as much as you do. But please, don't get into trouble because of her."_

"… _Yes sir."_

" _Now go on. Get to class."_

 _Rae sighed and walked away._

Margo left the science room and spotted Rae coming down the hall. She ran up to her to catch up.

"Hey Rae. You've been gone all morning."

"Yeah, sorry. I was catching up with an old friend."

"You mean that girl that saved your ass? What's her name?"

"Chloe Price."

"Ah. You'll have to introduce me to her."

"It's a deal…wait…what's…?"

Up ahead Jefferson was talking to a crying Kate Marsh.

"Kate you have to understand my position."

"Oh I see. You don't care about me anymore. Nobody does!" With that Kate stormed away crying her eyes out. Rae went to stop her but she was too slow and watched as Kate left around the corner.

"Oh Kate…" Rae said quietly.

"…Come on, she needs some time alone."

Rae nodded and approached the door to the classroom. She hoped that Kate would be alright. She wished that she called Kate but she wanted to spend time with Chloe and she saw Kate every day at school. But even so she knew Kate was going through a hard time and she still wanted to do her best for Kate. Margo wished the same thing.

Jefferson stopped Rae and asked her if she was alright which Rae replied that she was. Margo waited in silence.

"If you ever need to talk so someone just let me know."

"I think Kate needs someone more than me."

"I understand. But don't you think she's putting this on herself?"

Margo snapped her head up to him. "What?"

"I'm guessing you've seen the video…?"

Rae frowned. "Heard. Not seen."

"Kate means well but, maybe she doth protest too much. She seems like she's hiding the truth. Have you talked to her?"

"I have a few times. She needs support. I don't want her to become the next Rachel Amber." Margo seemed confused by the name.

"Rachel Amber? What does that have to do with Kate?"

"With all the missing posters around school it's hard not to think about her."

"Rachel was nothing like Kate-" Jefferson was interrupted by a phone call. It seemed important so Rae left it there and went into class. Margo glared at Jefferson for a moment before entering.

Dana and a few others were posing for a camera while Alyssa was staring out the window and Daniel was secretly sketching Dana. But the worst thing for Rae was that Victoria and Nathan were on hers and Margo's desk.

"Oh no…" Rae turned around to walk out but Margo grabbed her sleeve.

"Come on Rae. Can't walk away now."

"It's Victoria and Nathan. Need I say more?"

"Well we have an advantage."

"What would that be?"

"Nathan."

"…I'm sorry I thought I heard you say Nathan."

Margo laughed. "Come on. Just stay beside me."

Margo and Rae approached the desk. Nathan turned to see the girls and smirked. "Well well. If it isn't Margo and Rae. The Emo and The Hipster."

"I'm guessing you have titles for everyone?" Margo asked.

"It makes things easier if I can't be fucking bothered to remember your name."

"I think the name fits. Don't you think Rae?" Victoria said with a smirk.

"Yeah…" She replied quietly.

"How's Kate by the way? She doesn't seem to be here. Maybe she's making a viral sequel."

Rae didn't say anything. Margo frowned and forced a smile. "Yeah that's funny you little bitch."

Vic looked angry again. "What did you just call me?"

Rae was worried. "Margo…don't…"

"Yeah, listen to your pixie hipster friend."

All the while Nathan leaned on his hands and watched. "I love seeing chicks fight. It really is entertaining."

"Me and Rae would like to sit down now. If you wouldn't mind."

Nathan looked Margo from top to bottom before replying. "Why not? We're done here anyways." Him and Vic stood up. The two girls glared at each other before Vic looked at Rae.

"You really thought we were going to be best buds. Fucking ha ha." Nathan and Victoria walked away. Rae let out a sigh of defeat.

Margo sat down. "Sorry about that. I got carried away."

"You shouldn't try and pick a fight. I don't even know how you can even stand up to her."

"Years of bullying do that to you. I got used to it and learnt to stand up for myself.

Rae sat down as well. "I just wish I could do the same thing. But being Aspergic I can't even speak a word."

"I know I must be hard for you. But it'll get better."

"I hope so."

Rae noticed Kate walking by with David taking pictures from behind a tree outside. _David? Why is he sneaking on Kate and taking pictures? This is wrong. And beyond weird._

Warren came by a few moments later. "Hey you two. Thanks for the help by the way Margo."

"No problem Warren."

Rae gasped. "Oh no. Warren I was going to help but-"

"No sweat. I should have thanked you for finishing of our project. I also should apologise for not helping all the way."

Rae smiled. "It's ok Warren."

"Hey, did you see Kate? She walked past me and her eyes were puffy from crying."

"Yeah. we saw her…"

"I hope she's alright."

Jefferson came in at last. "Ok I know you like me, but if you're not in my class then beat it." Everyone that wasn't in the class left including Nathan which Rae was much happy about.

"Everybody else please sit down. We have a lot to cover today." Jefferson looked around the class. "Has anyone seen Kate Marsh?"

"I think everyone as seen Kate Marsh." Victoria said making her minions laugh.

"She's not feeling to good." Alyssa said.

"Sounds like you're talking about a video gone viral. Maybe it involves a student or a friend. I wonder how it would feel if false images of yourself went around the world for people to judge. Usually people need something to judge so they never take a good look at themselves. We can thank reality TV for some of that. In the end we can only blame ourselves for participating."

 _At least Jefferson understands._

"Speaking of participation. There are a few souls here who have yet to enter a photo in the contest. Like Rae Cassity and Margo Connors. Who I can't wait to enter and they can't wait, right?"

 _Once again he has to pick on me._

"I'm sure you've read the syllabise like it was a Harry Potter book, so you must know that today we are studying 'Chiaroscuro.' That beautiful word about the contrast between light and dark, the shadow play that gives photography such…visual power. Its basic ying and yang. Black and white images are effective precisely because of their contrast. Although we don't technically 'see' in monochrome-"

Jefferson was interrupted when Zachery bursted into the classroom. "Yo. Some crazy shit is going one at the girl's dorm! Check it!"

"Zachery do not come into my class like that again!"

Everyone began to stand up and head out of the class despite Jefferson's protests. Rae and Margo looked at each other before standing themselves. Everyone eventually left leaving Jefferson alone.

"Dismissed…" he said to himself.


	52. Fifty-Two

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

FIFTY-TWO

* * *

" _I'm sure you've read the syllabise like it was a Harry Potter book, so you must know that today we are studying 'Chiaroscuro.' That beautiful word about the contrast between light and dark, the shadow play that gives photography such…visual power. Its basic ying and yang. Black and white images are effective precisely because of their contrast. Although we don't technically 'see' in monochrome-"_

 _Jefferson was interrupted when Zachery bursted into the classroom. "Yo. Some crazy shit is going one at the girl's dorm! Check it!"_

" _Zachery do not come into my class like that again!"_

 _Everyone began to stand up and head out of the class despite Jefferson's protests. Rae and Margo looked at each other before standing themselves. Everyone eventually left leaving Jefferson alone._

" _Dismissed…" he said to himself._

…

"Is this for real…?"

"Bitch flipped out!"

"I didn't think she was that messed up."

People gathered at the girls dorms, some shouting and screaming and others with a look of terror on their faces. Margo and Rae were the last to arrive. Rae feared the worst as she ran ahead of Margo.

"Rae wait!" Margo shouted as she struggled to catch up.

When they reached the crowd it wasn't long until the same expression landed on their faces. Kate Marsh was on the dorm roof right at the edge. She was ready to jump.

"Kate! No!" Rae cried out.

Then she jumped.

Rae instantly reached out to rewind. But she felt the rewind become tough and slow and her head began to pound. She had to stop. She felt her nose bleed again and her head felt like it was breaking.

 _Not again…not now…not when I need it._

Kate jumped again and Rae didn't hesitate in rewinding. She didn't care how much it hurt she wasn't going to let her friend die.

Then when she felt like she could do no more she felt a jolt in her arm. Everything around her stopped and the world became unfocused.

Time had frozen.

Except Rae was still able to move despite the force of time holding her back. She moved with determination, wanting to get to her friend in time before they completely failed.

" _Seems like you're having a hard time Rae."_

 _This…isn't the time._

" _How ironic. I thought you had all the time in the world…"_

 _Stop…not the time._

She focused forward and looked at nothing else but the entrance. Step by step she felt her weight become heavy as if it was dragging her to the ground. But she took no notice as she finally managed to reach the door.

Ultimately she managed to reach the roof just as time seemed to completely go against her. Kate was in sight standing at the edge of the roof. Rae lowered her arm and time resumed, her nose was heavily bleeding. But she didn't care. With all her strength she lifted her hand once more to rewind.

But it didn't work. Instead a nasty shock went through her making her yelp in pain.

" _Sorry. But time to have a rest."_

 _No…no no no no I need them!_

" _Nah ah. Sorry Rae. But not this time. You're on your own."_

 _You basterd! This isn't funny! Kate will die!_

" _I'm aware."_

Rae raised her hand to use her other power. Once again nothing happened.

" _Oh don't even try. While I'm here your power is controlled by me. Like I said. On your own."_

 _NO!_

"Rae? What are you doing here?" Kate took notice of Rae and fully turned.

"K-Kate…Don't…"

"You want to take a picture of me? Well go ahead. I'm sure Blackwell will love it!"

"Kate! No I wouldn't do that! You know me!"

"Do I? Do I really? I thought I did."

"Kate please don't do this!"

"You don't understand! My life is hell because of that stupid video! I want it to end! I can't do this anymore!"

"Kate please! We can find a way to get past this!"

"It's too late! It's over!" Kate turned around to face the edge.

"KATE NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Kate didn't jump. Instead she stood still and allowed the rain to soak her clothes.

"Kate! Your my best friend! You were there when I had no one! When I was so alone that first month at school…and…you came and you…" Rae was on the verge of tears.

Kate glanced at Rae.

"I was alone…people hated me…but you…you were the only one that came to be my friend…when no one else would…"

A look of sadness and surprise was on the girls face.

"I was so grateful for what you did. And I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I'm the worst friend in the whole world and I know I should have done better. Please Kate…don't…don't do this…" Rae reached out a hand to Kate. "Here. Take my hand. We can go down together a-and make things better. I-I'm finding evidence that you were drugged. I want to make things better. J-Just please Kate d-don't do this just P-PLEASE KATE DON'T DO THIS!"

Kate stood there, fully facing Rae. She remembered the first time she met Rae that first month. Rae was alone and unwanted, she knew the feeling but back then she had many friends. She was there for Rae. She wanted Rae to be happy.

A single tear fell from her eyes. "…Rae…promise me something."

Rae lowered her hand a little. "W-What?"

"Please. One last promise."

"N-No no no no Kate!"

"Please Rae! Do this for me! Make me this promise!"

Rae couldn't reply, she was clogged on tears and sobs. She nodded in defeat.

"Promise me. That you will have the best life anyone could wish for. Promise me you'll find someone who will love you and care for you. Promise me that no matter what happens you'll be strong and kind and to never make the same mistakes I did. Promise me that Rae. Promise me."

All Rae could do was shake her head in denial.

"Promise me…"

In the end she had to answer. "…I-I P-Promise." She whispered.

Kate, for the first time in a long while, genuinely smiled. "Thank you…"

Kate, slowly, began to walk backwards.

Rae stepped forward. "K-Kate…don't leave…"

"Rae…You have such a good heart. I always knew you did. Live a happy life, and never forget me."

"N-no…"

"And I forgive you."

Rae gasped through her cries.

"I forgive you…always…" Her smile grew wider. "Goodbye, Rae Cassity."

And then she took her last step. And fell.

Rae rushed to the edge, screaming Kate's name as her friend fell like a sack. She reached out. No rewind. No powers. No nothing. She had nothing.

Kate fell. Gravity pulling her down. And before she knew it. She was gone.

Kate Marsh, the first friend she had since get got back from Blackwell, was dead.

The screams emitted from the ground as Kate landed with a thud. Bones were heard cracking and blood spilled from her body. The haunting thing was that Kate Marsh had no horror on her face, no sadness or grief. Instead she looked peaceful. Asleep. Free.

Rae fell to her knees and fully allowed the guilt and sorrow to take over. It hurt each time she used her powers. Over and over she reached her hand out to rewind but nothing happened causing her to cry out even more until her cries became uncontrollable.

"P-Please please let me rewind let me save her please I c-can't- I can't let her die I can't lose her please don't let her be dead I can't I-I-I cant." Her mumbling words were jumbled and unfocused. "Kamali! P-Please let me do this! Bring her back! I c-can't lose her PLEASE!"

The spirit said nothing, but Rae knew full well that they were listening.

"W-Why…? She d-didn't d-deserve t-this…s-she…"

Kamali said nothing.

"You did this…YOU LET HER DIE!" Rae fell to the ground and coughed up blood from the overuse of power that wasn't going to come. She coughed and cried with no control.

And then, after what felt like an eternally of crying and rocking back and forth and shaking to no end, Kamali spoke.

" _I didn't kill her. You did."_

Rae didn't object. Because deep down inside she knew.

That it was true.


	53. Fifty-Three

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

FIFTY-THREE

* * *

The gentle ticking of the grandfather clock was deafening to Rae.

After the event she was found by David Madsen who, if he was to describe it, saw a girl crying her head out with a haunted face and blood coming from her nose and mouth. Questioned were thrown at her by him but she refused to answer. All Rae could do was mutter apologies.

Words that meant nothing now.

David had to drag Rae most of the way down because of her refusal to move. The poor girl was dazed and seemed frozen in a state of horror. Her whole body was shaking violently. To David she was nothing but dead weight.

The crowd gathered around the once Kate Marsh. She laid frozen in a moment. Rae couldn't help but lock eyes on the body. Her best friend was now thing but a shell of dying light. She was nothing now. Just a body. A no one.

All Rae wanted to do was fall to the ground and clutch her body and embrace her and tell her that she would do better; tell her to come back; tell her that she was sorry over and over. And if by a miracle she would hear her words she would wake up from her slumber and show her light once more. Her heavenly smile and bright eyes.

But she was nothing now. A body of a person she once knew. A person that would utter nothing.

Kate Marsh was dead. And Rae wouldn't accept it.

She took no notice of the people around her who muttered words that were too quiet to make out. But to Rae it was deafening. Kate deserved silence. This noise she heard, mumbling and talking and whispering was disrespectful. Rae hated that.

She paid no attention to reality. She couldn't even remember how she got to the principal's office. She sat in silence with no expression, her hands on her lap and listened to the ticking of the clock. Ticking away the moments that passed after Kate died. Her eyes remained down. Refusing to look up.

Principle Wells was looking out the window with droplets of rain trickling from the surface. His breath creating steam on the glass.

"I know this isn't pleasant for any of us, but we have to go over what happened before Miss Marsh…before she did what she did." Slowly he turned to face Rae. Nathan was next to her with Jefferson on the other side. David was with them with his arms folded.

"Officer Berry will be taking notes for the official police inquiry. I'm sure you'll give him your full cooperation." Wells glanced at Rae for a moment. "Such a tragedy…but there must be a reason for everything. We need to find out why Kate Marsh was driven to such a desperate action."

Rae remained quiet. She knew that Nathan, David and Jefferson were staring at her. Rae didn't care what they thought. Not anymore.

"As the Principle of Blackwell I take my duties seriously. I take the well-being of every student more seriously. What happened today should never happen in a hall of wisdom and knowledge." Wells turned to David. "Mr Madsen. Has head of security you are responsible for the safety of the student; the doors to the roof should have been locked, that is standard safety procedure. They were not. And that is indeed your responsibility." He then turned to Jefferson. "Mr Jefferson, I know you're not expected to know what your students are going through. But I know that Kate Marsh has assisted you in class. So you must have known that something was amiss." He then turned to Nathan. "Mr Prescott. Since you are responsible for the parties and that Kate Marsh did attend one of those events, you will have to answer some more questions." Wells gradually took a seat in his chair and intertwined his hands on his desk. "Miss Cassity. Why were you on the roof with Kate Marsh? Did she tell you her plan? Please, tell us everything."

There was silence. Rae said nothing.

Wells sighed. "I understand, considering the circumstances, that this is hard for you. But we need as much information as possible to understand what happened. I need you to try, Rae."

Nothing.

Wells leaned back on his chair. "I expected much."

 _"Rae...You have such a good heart. I always knew you did. Live a happy life, and never forget me."_

 _"And I forgive you."_

 _"I forgive you...always..."_

 _"Goodbye, Rae Cassity."_

"I hate you…"

There was a deadly silence. No one said a word. But it was clear that the room was filled with shock.

Expect for Rae.

"I hate you," her voice was low and dangerous while also quiet. "All of you."

Wells shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. "Rae, I understand that you're upset." Rae glanced up at Wells. "But please, you need to tell us what happened."

 _"You did this...YOU LET HER DIE!" Rae fell to the ground and coughed up blood from the overuse of power that wasn't going to come. She coughed and cried with no control._

 _And then, after what felt like an eternally of crying and rocking back and forth and shaking to no end, Kamali spoke._

 _"I didn't kill her."_

"I did."

Wells was confused as well as the others. "I'm sorry?"

"I killed Kate."

Those three words made Nathan snap his head up and stare at Rae.

"Rae," Wells began. "Kate was on that roof for her reasons. This was not caused by you."

"I killed Kate…I let her fall…I wasn't there when she needed me."

"Rae-"

"I wasn't there…she's dead because of me."

Silence.

"Excuse me," Jefferson broke the silence. "I think Rae and Nathan need some time before we grill them further. A fellow student has died today. And I can see that Miss Cassity is in need of some space." Rae was silent, staring at her hands once more. "They don't need this right now."

Wells nodded. "Alright. We will continue the investigation from here. You may leave."

And so they did, with Rae being the last one to leave.

…

Classes were cancelled in proceedings of the investigation. The students returned to their dorms and some teachers had to take the day off under difficult circumstances. Morning was nearly over and the hour was nearing. Fifty minutes had pasted since Kate Marsh committed suicide and it was clear that the school was silenced by her death.

Nathan Prescott was outside in the parking lot having a few cigarettes in silence. He paid Victoria a little visit to make sure she was ok. She appreciated it and Nathan was at least happy that she was, somewhat, fine.

Margo gingerly sat next to him, feeling unsure if she was even wanted. But the comfortable shuffle Nathan made said otherwise.

"Some fucked up day." Nathan muttered.

"I know what you mean…I never thought that Kate would…you know."

"Yeah…I know."

Silence.

"…I tried talking to Rae but…"

"She won't say anything?"

"Yeah. she just sat alone on Jefferson's class. I wanted to talk to her to see if she was alright but…all she does is stare at nothing."

"She did that in the Principles office…she blames herself."

"Oh Rae…" Margo placed her hands in her pockets. "I'm so sorry…"

Once again, silence.

"Listen," Margo began. "Do you think that…well…you could talk to her."

"You fucking high?"

"Look just for a few minutes. She might listen to you. Besides you need to explain a few things."

"I don't need to explain shit."

Margo was getting slightly annoyed. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Avoiding."

Nathan let out a frustrated sigh. "Whatthefuckever."

Silence was common between then. After a moment he threw away his cig. "Fine. I'll talk to her."

Margo smiled lightly. "Thanks Nathan."

"Yeah. Whatever."


	54. Fifty-Four

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

FIFTY-FOUR

* * *

" _Listen," Margo began. "Do you think that…well…you could talk to her."_

" _You fucking high?"_

" _Look just for a few minutes. She might listen to you. Besides you need to explain a few things."_

" _I don't need to explain shit."_

 _Margo was getting slightly annoyed. "You're doing it again."_

" _What?"_

" _Avoiding."_

 _Nathan let out a frustrated sigh. "Whatthefuckever."_

 _Silence was common between then. After a moment he threw away his cig. "Fine. I'll talk to her."_

 _Margo smiled lightly. "Thanks Nathan."_

" _Yeah. Whatever."_

…

The Blackwell school was quiet without the students wondering around. Nathan didn't mind very much, the silence was calming to him. He made his way to Jefferson's class and just like what Margo said Rae was alone in the classroom siting in Margo's seat. Rae was staring at nothing but her head was in the direction of where Kate Marsh once sat.

Nathan slowly entered the classroom, making sure he made little sound as possible but enough to let Rae know he was there. And sure enough when he entered Rae glanced up at him, but soon after her eyes looked down at her hands to avoid his gaze.

Nathan wasn't really the one for comfort, deep down he wished for it himself. He had no experience, even with Victoria it felt underwhelming but she was an exception, she knew him and was either way grateful. Rae was different, the two of them weren't on good terms and it was obvious that they disliked each other (More Rae than him). Nathan was more concerned about the fact that Rae had no expression on her face, just blank. He wasn't sure if she was going to snap anytime soon.

" _I hate you…"_

 _There was a deadly silence. No one said a word. But it was clear that the room was filled with shock._

 _Expect for Rae._

" _I hate you," her voice was low and dangerous while also quiet. "All of you."_

" _I killed Kate."_

 _Those three words made Nathan snap his head up and stare at Rae._

" _Rae," Wells began. "Kate was on that roof for her reasons. This was not caused by you."_

" _I killed Kate…I let her fall…I wasn't there when she needed me."_

" _Rae-"_

" _I wasn't there…she's dead because of me."_

Nathan knew he was guilty along with Victoria and everyone else who took part in that video and oddly it hurt him that Rae decided to take the blame. She truly believed it was her fault. Nathan wasn't sure how to handle this but he had to try. For Margo's sake.

"Are you happy?" Rae said out of nowhere.

"What?"

Rae looked up showing a somewhat amused expression to him. "Are you happy, Nathan? Happy that Kate's out of the way?"

Nathan was getting angry. "The fuck do you mean?"

"I bet you wanted Kate to keep quiet about what you did to her. You're glad she's gone, aren't you?" Amusement became disgust as a spark of blue was in Rae's emerald eyes.

"The fuck Cassity, I wouldn't hurt Kate. Don't think you know me!"

Rae stood up. "I hate all of you. Every person here. They willingly let Kate suffer and allowed her to die without anyone to help. You're all evil." Rage was physical on her face; her hands glowed with the blue mist. She didn't care if Nathan knew; she didn't care about anything anymore.

Nathan was shocked, terrified. "R-Rae-"

Her arms flared up until they were covered in a galaxy blue fire. "She was innocent and you just let her die!" swiftly he raised her hand and a ball of fire shot right at Nathan sending him a few feet and crashing into the wall. Rae instantly rusted towards him, not giving him a chance to get up. As he slightly recovered Rae grabbed his jacket and swiftly punched him. She went for another punch but was stopped by Nathan grabbing her fist; his hand was covered in black mist. He was petrified at the sight of his hand being covered in a shadowy haze and became even more scared when it began to travel up his arm.

"W-What the fuck? What the hell did you do?" he shouted in fear.

Rae broke free and backed off, feeling her power do the same thing. Nathan stood abruptly and tried to shake off the mist, but it wouldn't go away. The mist suddenly centred on his hand again into a clumped up ball and fired at Rae which she managed to dodge and causing it to hit a few desks and sending them flying.

The blue mist was around Rae's whole body now. "You wanna do this again? Fine." And with a swift move she shifted into the bear sized galaxy wolf from before. This time she was ready to attack him rather than the other way around.

The wolf snarled and charged at Nathan which he barely avoided by leaping out of the way. He tried to run but the wolf was faster, pouncing on top of him and pinning him to the ground.

"N-No please don't!" Nathan cried with visible tears and begged as the wolf growled, "I'm sorry! I didn't wanna hurt Kate I-I never meant for this to happen please-" The wolf snarled at him and got closer, "Please! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please stop!"

" _Kate you have to understand my position."_

" _Oh I see. You don't care about me anymore. Nobody does!" With that Kate stormed away crying her eyes out. Rae went to stop her but she was too slow and watched as Kate left around the corner._

" _Oh Kate…" Rae said quietly._

" _If you ever need to talk so someone just let me know."_

" _I think Kate needs someone more than me."_

" _I understand. But don't you think she's putting this on herself?"_

" _Kate means well but, maybe she doth protest too much. She seems like she's hiding the truth."_

" _How's Kate by the way? She doesn't seem to be here. Maybe she's making a viral sequel."_

" _Has anyone seen Kate Marsh?"_

" _I think everyone has seen Kate Marsh." Victoria said making her minions laugh._

The wolf's eyes became clouded with tears but still remained in its fuming state.

 _You're all evil! You let Kate die! YOU DID THIS!_

That's when it struck.


	55. Fifty-Five

**A/N: Thank you everyone, for the views! All you readers are amazing! As a thank you gift there's a little surprise at the end that some of you may recognise from one of my previous chapters.**

 **Anyways don't let me stop you. Please remember to review as it will really help me out and don't forget to follow and favorite.**

SECRETS I HOLD

FIFTY-FIVE

* * *

 _"You did this...YOU LET HER DIE!"_

 _"I didn't kill her."_

The wolf paused.

" _You did."_

 _Rae didn't object. Because deep down inside she knew._

 _That it was true._

Nathan had his eyes closed in fear, waiting for the strike that would surely end his life.

But it didn't come.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the wolf gone and replaced by Rae staring down at him with her teeth clenched and tears streaming down her face. Her hand seemingly ready to punch but stuck in the air beside her.

 _"Rae...You have such a good heart. I always knew you did. Live a happy life, and never forget me."_

 _"N-no..."_

 _"And I forgive you."_

A sound came from Rae. A sound she didn't want to release. Her cries.

 _"I forgive you...always..."_

 _"Goodbye…"_

"How…?" Rae was questioning herself. "How could she forgive me? It…i-it was my fault. I wasn't there…" The tears were stronger now. "I was her best friend…and I did nothing…and she forgave me…why? Why would she? I'm useless. I don't deserve anything. I let her die and she won't-" Rae couldn't speak anymore and she broke down in front of Nathan, dropping her hand and moving away from him to enclose herself by wrapping her arms around herself. Nathan took this chance to shuffle away until he hit the wall. He dared not run, fearing Rae would run after him and take him down again. None of them knew how long they sat there, Rae crying her eyes out while Nathan stared at her. He had to admit deep down that he felt sorry for Rae. He knew what it was like to lose someone, but Nathan was used to concealing his emotions from people and only allowed his anger to take control. Rae was doing the same thing only she couldn't hold it as much as Nathan.

"I-I tried…" Rae said through her shaking voice. "I tried…I-I'm sorry…"

" _I tried…" She began. "I really did try. But in the end. Your destiny was meant to be this way."_

" _Please Nathan…I tried…I really did try…but I couldn't save you."_

Nathan still didn't understand what she meant. The only thing he could conjure was that she would try and save him. But fail. That only confused him. Why would she try and save him? After everything he did?

"Who are you?" Nathan wasn't sure if he was scared, sad or angry. "Who the fuck…are you?"

Rae slowly revealed her face to him, puffy red eyes stared back.

"I saw you in some fucked up vision. You were there. You said…you tried to save me."

Rae said nothing.

Nathan sighed. "You don't know, do you?" _Just like Margo._

" _Erm…I think the principle said you could go." At least I said principle and not headmaster._

 _Margo noticed that what she said wasn't what he was expecting because he frowned and looked more confused. But rage was mixed in there somewhere, Margo had a strange feeling he would lash out at any given time._

" _You…don't know me?" He spoke slowly and with a low voice._

 _Now it was Margo's turn to be confused. "…What-"_

 _The Principle cut her off. "Mr Prescott. You may talk to Miss Connors later. But right now we have things to discuss."_

Rae didn't say anything and instead remained in her enclosed positon, crying quietly. _I'm sorry Kate…I'm so sorry…_

 _"And I forgive you."_

 _How can you…?_

 _"I forgive you...always..." Her smile grew wider._

 _No…you don't mean it…I killed you…I wasn't there…it's my fault…all my-_

Rae gasped and tensed up when she felt a pair of arms around her. They were as tense as she was but nonetheless felt comforting and warm. But they shook as it their action was something they would regret. But Rae was in no mood to fight, nothing mattered to her anymore. Kate was gone and she wasn't coming back.

"I'm sorry…" The voice was quiet. Rae already knew who it was and in some way it surprised her.

"Nathan…" she didn't intend it to be a question but a simple way of saying 'thank you' for whatever comfort he was giving her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean for it to go too far. I just…" He sighed. "I didn't wanna hurt Kate…"

"It was my fault-"

"No it wasn't Cassity, stop saying that." The Nathan she knew was back but she didn't really care. "You did something while us fuckers just took there and watched. You tried. You did something. None of it was your fault. It's ours. Its…mine."

"…Where did you take Kate?"

Nathan suddenly moved back. "What?"

Rae looked up with her bloodshot eyes. "Kate said that you took her somewhere, then she recalled being in some place white and bright."

" _All I recall is that I was driving for a long time…then I woke up in a room…I thought it was a hospital because it was so white and bright…"_

Nathan's expression was unreadable so Rae decided to press on.

"She mentioned hearing someone. Then you."

" _Someone was talking to be in a soft voice. I thought it was a doctor…until I heard Nathan and felt a sharp sting in my neck…and…a-and…"_

" _And?"_

" _That's all I remember! I don't know what happened! I woke up outside my dorm door the next morning. I didn't have any bruises but I felt gross."_

"Nathan, where did you take her?"

Rae noticed the confliction in Nathan's face. "I…"

"Nathan, please…"

A confirmed emotion, fear, was on his face. "I-I didn't wanna do it."

"Do what? Do you mean drugging Kate?"

His breathing sped up.

"Nathan?"

Nathan backed away from Rae and was struggling to breath. Rae reached out to him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Nathan didn't respond. He was having a panic attack. Rae reached out and took his face with both her hands. "Just look at me Nathan. Concentrate on me."

" _Well this is a sudden twist."_

 _Don't you dare talk to me!_

" _What? Just stating the obvious. Why would you help Nathan? He drugged Kate?"_

 _There's more to it._

" _Oh is there? Or maybe he just wanted to drug Kate for the fun of it."_

 _You know that's not true._

" _And you know that because?"_

 _I don't. I'm guessing._

" _Well that's great isn't it?"_

 _Go away!_

" _Alright alright! God calm down."_

Rae shook her head to ignore Kamali and focused on Nathan. "Just look at me Nathan. Describe my features."

Nathan had a confused look.

"Look I'm helping you just do it."

"W-Why-"

"Nathan, what do I look like? Eye colour, talk about my eye colour."

"Their g-green."

"Yeah and-"

"P-pretty green."

"…what?"

Nathan shook his head. "Their green, just green."

"…Erm…well er…w-what about my hair colour?"

"Chocolate brown with sea blue."

"E-er…"

"Brown and blue."

 _What's he doing?_

" _What do you think? He's flirting."_

 _YOU WHAT?_

" _Whoa don't shout! Your head leave a horrible echo you know."_

Rae couldn't say anything else after that making Nathan smirk a little. "You speechless hipster?"

Rae let go of Nathan's face and coughed awkwardly. "W-well your better now Prescott. You should thank me."

"…Thanks."

"Yeah I though you-…what?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"Oh…well er…thanks for…before."

"Don't mention it. Doesn't mean we're friends."

"I didn't say we were. I'm still pissed about Kate…"

Rae got up and looked around the class. "I should…probably clean this up…"

Nathan stood up too. "I'll help."

"You sure? I wouldn't think anyone like you would-"

"I said I would help, the least you can do is accept it."

"…Alright…I guess I have a lot of explaining as well…"

"Yeah. I guess that."

…

Margo was in her dorm and resting on her bed having nothing to do for the rest of the day. She hoped that Nathan made Rae feel a little better. From underneath her pillow she grabbed her Power Log and wrote down her notes about her power. Shifting, fireballs and summoning's were what she could do right now and she wondered what else she could do. She would have to practice a bit more in order to find out.

Suddenly she received a text from Caroline.

 _Caroline: Margo r u ok? I heard about someone committing suicide at school today. Is it true?_

 _Margo: Yeah its true. Her name was Kate Marsh._

 _Caroline: Did u know her?_

 _Margo: Yeah_

 _Caroline: Oh Margo I'm so sorry. I can't think how hard this is for you._

 _Margo: I'm fine, don't worry about me._

 _Caroline: also someone came here a few minutes ago. Said they know u._

 _Margo: Who is it?_

 _Caroline: Elliot Richardson. Said he was an old school friend._

Margo didn't reply after that.


	56. Fifty-Six

**A/N: Please review this story as well as following and favoriting. Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

FIFTY-SIX

* * *

Margo took the next bus back home. Thoughts ran through her head over and over until she reached her front door. Entering seemed like entering hell or entering into a forgotten memory she wished to forget, either way she wasn't happy with what was about to happen, or whatever was going to happen.

It was a shock to see Caroline open the door and embrace Margo almost instantly. "Oh god Margo! I'm so sorry!"

"Carol I'm fine-"

"How can you be fine? I know you're not fine, please Margo."

Margo had no intention on keeping up on the conversation. "Where is he?" Her voice sounded harsh.

"He's through here." Caroline gestured to the living room and Margo pushed past. "Margo!"

 _It can't be him. He wouldn't be here. Anywhere but here._

Margo rushed into the living room and saw the boy she wished she didn't see. His short black hair with a long side fringe and emerald eyes. His colourful jacket and blue jeans. He sat there stroking Dog Sam who panted without a care in the world.

Right there sitting on the sofa was none other than Elliot Richardson. Her childhood friend.

Her bully.

Margo didn't say anything. Her hands clenched as she tried her hardest not to scream. Elliot turned his head and his smile was instantly gone when he caught her gaze. The two seemed to be at some sort of scare contest, none of them blinking. That was until Elliot rose slowly to fully face Margo.

"Long time no see huh?" He laughed awkwardly. That made Margo even madder. "Ok I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"What are you doing here?"

"Look I know your upset-"

"UPSET?" Margo screamed making everyone in the house freeze. "You think you can just show up out of nowhere and say 'Hey Margo long time no see'?"

"Well…no…"

"What do you want? To make my life hell again?"

"Margo-"

"You just want to bully me again don't you? Didn't have enough after you got expelled? I got beaten up because of you!"

"Margo please just-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXUSE!"

Elliot went silent.

"Why? Why the fuck now? After all these years you decide to show up now!"

"I moved away. I couldn't-"

"Couldn't what? Call? Text? Write a letter?"

"Margo I didn't know what to say."

"I bet you didn't. I was trying to forget what you did. How the fuck can I do that now that I know you're here? Why did you even bother? Is it forgiveness? Is that what you want? Well guess what you're not getting it."

"Margo I just wanted to see you-"

Margo pulled up her sleeves abruptly, showing her scars. "You see that dipshit? You see all that? That's because of what you caused all those years ago! You made me feel worthless!"

"Margo…I-I…"

"Get out."

"Margo please-"

"GET OUT!"

Elliot was speechless and seemed to be on the verge of tears. _Why is he crying?_

"What? You gonna cry now?"

"Margo…"

Margo couldn't take it and rushed out of the room upstairs with Elliot calling after her. She ignored him, ignored the past.

Margo slammed the door behind her and tried her hardest to calm down but the memories were flooding back and she had no control over her mind.

 _Please no…please please please no no no no I don't want to remember! I want to forget! Make me forget!_

She collapsed onto her bed and allowed her emotions to take control as she cried her heart out.

 _Why did this have to happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Her crying stopped when she felt something strange nearby. She shot her head up towards her window and gingerly moved towards it.

Standing on the pavement was the same shadow-like figure from before, its fingerless hand reaching out to Margo.

" _I know what happened Margo." It replied._

" _Know what?"_

" _About your parents. Why you can't remember. Why you were sent away. Why you forgot."_

" _You…know about what happened?"_

" _You wish to remember. Don't you?"_

" _More than anything."_

" _I can do just that Margo. I can fill that empty hole inside your head. I can clarify what happened that day. I can put you at ease."_

" _You can really do that?"_

" _Yes. All I need. Is your agreement."_

 _Margo felt herself be pulled into reality._

" _Think about it."_

 _Why did I forget…?_

" _Margo. You wish to remember. I can ease you of your suffering. I can make that empty hole full again."_

"There was a reason I forgot…"

" _Indeed."_

 _I can hear it in my head. How is that possible?_

A knock at the door made her head twist towards it, when she looked back the figure was gone.

"Margo." _Elliot. He's still here._ "Please. I just need to talk to you."

 _I can't avoid this._

Margo opened the door revealing her crying state to Elliot. Without words he instantly pulled her into an embrace in which Margo was too weak to object and simply allowed it and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Margo…" Elliot said quietly while rubbing circles on Margo's back for comfort. "I really am. I regret it. All of it. I wanted to talk to you but I was just too scared to say something."

"If your lying-"

"I wouldn't lie. Not anymore. I'm eighteen now. I'm not a kid anymore."

"I don't see the difference."

"I never knew that…you got beaten up afterwards."

"Well I was."

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying that. Your lying-" She couldn't continue her sentence and cried quietly in his arms.

Elliot pulled her closer, refusing to let go. "Hey, its ok. I'm not who I was all those years ago. It's alright."

None of them knew how long they were in that position for, it felt like an eternity.

"I missed you…" Elliot whispered.

Margo didn't reply.


	57. Fifty-Seven

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think as well as follow and favorite this story. This chapter was written on my new Surface Pro 4 and I'm loving it to bits. Sorry for the long wait, back at school so less time on writing but I'll try my hardest to keep to the deadline.**

SECRETS I HOLD

FIFTY-SEVEN

* * *

Margo and Elliot sat quietly on the bed, none of them knew what to say anymore after the event that took place downstairs. And not to mention the unfortunate death of Kate Marsh that effected everyone, including their bullies.

Elliot sat with his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked at the floor in deep thought, think about what he could say. Margo was waiting for his mouth to make a sound.

In the end he sighed and shuffled uncomfortably on the bed. "I heard about Kate." He finally spoke quietly.

"Everyone has." Margo kept her voice low.

"I just…didn't think she would do it, you know."

"She had nothing else left and everyone made sure she felt like shit about something she was forced into."

"Have you…seen the video."

"No and I have no intention to," She looked at Elliot with tired eyes. "But knowing you, you probably already saw it."

"It was all over social media, how couldn't I?"

"I knew it. You never did change…"

"Margo I-" He took a moment to collect himself. "I really am sorry about what I did. Back then I…was going through a hard time."

Margo looked away and sighed in frustration. "Oh yeah, that gave you a perfect reason to bully me and let your best buddies beat me half to death!"

"I didn't know! I swear! Matt never told me!"

Margo shook her head and looked at the ground as if there was something interesting to look at, anything was better than the situation she was in right now.

Elliot sighed. "Margo please. You have to believe me I never meant to-…I never meant to hurt you…"

"I'm finding that hard to believe." Margo spoke quietly.

"I know you will."

Silence. The two made no attempt to speak. That was until Elliot spoke again. "I heard about…your parents."

Margo looked at Elliot. _Does he know something?_

"You did…?"

"Yeah. But I don't know what happened. My parents just told me that your mum died and your dad was missing. The news said that she was murdered-" Elliot stopped himself. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't talk like that."

 _Mum died…? Murdered even. But why can't I remember that?_

Elliot shuffled again on the bed. "I haven't spoken to Matt in years. After I was expelled my parents sent me to a boarding school. Then we moved away a few years later. I've been living here ever since."

"How it you find out I was here?"

"I saw you around. At the fountain. I always thought you were a good guitar player, not to mention a good singer."

Margo wasn't sure if she was meant to be flattered. "Thanks…"

Silence again.

"Elliot…" Margo began. "You mentioned you were…going through a hard time."

"Yeah…I did."

"What did you mean by that?"

Elliot went silent for a moment. "I had anger issues."

"Did you get help for it?"

"I told myself I was fine and that nothing was wrong with me. So no, I didn't."

"Oh…"

"It got worse when I grew up, Matt tried to be the one to calm me down but it rarely worked. Then it got to a point where I…I hurt you and…was expelled." Elliot sighed. "I was sent to a boarding school, a shit one, I never seemed to be getting better. That was when I couldn't hold it in anymore and I told my parents. Of course they told me I should have told them but…I thought I would have sounded pathetic. In the end I got help, it took a while but slowly I got better. After that my parents suggested moving away to America. I didn't think much of it. I mean it was hard fitting in, but I managed and now I'm trying to turn my life around."

Margo wasn't sure what to make of this. Elliot was once her best friend and then he turned on her. Even if he was struggling with his anger that gave him no reason to bully her specifically. She wondered if she would mention that.

She eventually did. "But why me? What did I do?"

Elliot shook his head. "Nothing. You did nothing. I don't have the answer. I just felt angry at you for some reason, so much that…I…" He paused, not knowing what to say next.

Margo shuffled awkwardly. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say now. You hurt me…"

"I know. And I'll understand if you can't forgive me. I just wanted you to understand." With that Elliot rose from the bed and was making is way out. Margo sat there for a moment, wondering if she should call out to him.

"Elliot." She said, catching his attention as he turned to face her. "I'll…see you at school."

Elliot, slowly, smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

He left. Leaving Margo alone with her thoughts.

…

Nathan and Rae managed to clean up the classroom before anyone noticed. They cleaned in silence, feeling that one ounce of a word would break the peace between them. Rae still hated him, but strangely not as much as she did before. After they finished the two of them walked out and sat in the carpark where Margo was nowhere in sight, instead of leaving though Rae agreed to tell Nathan the truth despite her own strong agreement that she wouldn't tell him.

 _Kamali is going to be pissed._

She told him that she was not a normal teen and instead was something she couldn't understand. She also explained about the night Nathan couldn't remember and that she kept it from him for his safety. Nathan didn't say much and he didn't have a face that said 'your hella high' instead he had a look of understanding. Nathan explained that Margo was the same which Rae told him she already knew; he went on to say that he had visions of something wiping out the town. And lastly he mentioned about seeing Rae. He didn't expand on that and only mentioned seeing her. Rae didn't understand and asked him about it.

Nathan shook his head. "Fucked if I know. I just saw you with a girly butterfly in your hand."

 _Yeah a spirit that gives you rewind powers and doesn't allow you to save your best friend is girly._

"Why would I be holding a butterfly?" Rae knew the answer but she wanted to know if Nathan had any idea about her new powers. But she got her answer when Nathan shrugged.

The afternoon was drawing to a close. The sun was setting on the horizon of Arcadia Bay turning the sky into an orange palette or even a warm and dim glowing lamp. The two teens leaned against the wall at the front of the carpark, staring at the sky and watching as the sun turned the sky dim and warm.

"You drugged Chloe." Rae said out of nowhere causing Nathan to snap his head to look at her.

"Who the fuck is she?"

"'That hore in the bathroom'"

Nathan's eyes widened as she quickly turned his head away, he knew exactly what Rae would talk about next.

"You had a gun Nathan. Who the hell has a gun? And you tried to kill her."

"I didn't try shit; it was meant to scare her. That's all."

"Oh yeah I think you scared her. Scared the shit out of her."

"Whatever Cassity. This has nothing to do with you."

"Chloe is my best friend you ass! If she nearly dies because of you than it has everything to do with me."

"I had everything under control."

"Do you even listen to yourself?"

Nathan was getting irritated. "And since when did you grow some balls Cassity?"

"Ever since I realised that all I do is let people down. First Chloe, now Kate…"

Nathan went silent.

"And its obvious that I don't like you after what you did to the two of them, and I'm not sure I ever will."

"I don't give a rats ass about what you think about me."

"…You confuse me."

"Really? How exactly?"

"You're a bastard to everyone and everyone around here knows that, you bully people and act like a dick in class. You don't give a rats ass about any of us. Then suddenly you changed. You go quiet and try to help people, even me. But then you do horrible shit like drug people like Kate and Chloe. But then you do the whole cycle again until your right back where you started. You just confuse me Nathan Prescott."

Nathan paused for a moment. "I…I do what I like, I known this hellhole."

"I know you do." _Nathan Prescott. There's so much I don't know about you. And I thought I knew everything._

"You still haven't explained about what the fuck happened back there. Why my hand did that weird shit."

"I don't know Nathan. I can only guess that we have the same power but acting in different ways. I'm not an expert. And I don't think anyone is around here or even on earth."

"So…we're aliens or something?"

"No that would be stupid. I remember where I was born and I remember my family. DNA tests showed that we were the same and they don't go around shifting into animals."

"Why the fuck would you have a DNA test with your parents?"

"Its personal."

"Sure it is."

"It is Nathan. I'd rather not talk about it."

Nathan went silent again. "…Sorry."

"It's fine."


	58. Fifty-Eight

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story, thank you for reading this far and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

FIFTY-EIGHT

* * *

Margo was alone once again in her cocoon. She laid on her bed thinking about what happened. Elliot was back from the past and she wasn't sure if she could handle it. If Elliot was telling the truth, then Margo wasn't sure when she would forgive him or even if she would forgive him. She sighed and lifted herself off the bed. She had to get back to Blackwell and check on Rae. She felt awful for Rae and there was no doubt she would blame herself for what happened. Margo couldn't remember it clearly.

She was blended into the crowd when it happened, she had no way of knowing what would happen next and she prayed that Rae would find a way to bring her down. But Kate released her life from the world and tumbled to the ground and hitting it with the sound of breaking bones and splattered blood filling the dead silent air. Margo had no words to speak or utter or even whisper, and neither did anyone else. But that silence only lasted a couple of seconds before the muttering began and refused to stop.

Everyone was told to return to their dorms after that, and everyone obeyed without objection. Rae and Nathan were taken away to the office and like everyone else Margo returned to her room and waited until further news. But when none came she decided to leave her room and look for Rae. When she did all she saw was a dazed and empty shell of the girl called Rae Cassity. She couldn't make her speak a word no matter how hard she tried. Eventually she felt looking for someone to help, Nathan was around at this time so Margo went to him for help and he accepted.

But Margo had no knowing of how it would play out. She didn't even think it through, all she wanted was for Rae to be ok and now that she was thinking about it maybe Nathan fucking Prescott wasn't such a good idea. Margo realised how much she sucked at thinking things through.

Thanks to Elliot she had acquired some information about her parents. Her mother was killed and her father was missing. But she couldn't remember any of that. Why would she forget that? She would at least remember some of it. Margo knew from the start that her dad was gone, he left and, seeming he was missing, never came back. But her mother being killed was another matter. Who killed her and why? From what she could remember her mother was never cruel to anyone and she did her best to support the family when her dad left. Everything else was a blur to Margo. What happened after that was blank and was muddled up like a broken jigsaw. Margo remembered the shadowy figure from before, it kept telling her that it could help her over and over. Was it telling the truth? Margo knew things that looked like a shadow were evil in movies, but this was real life and there was no way a movie could be the same as real life. She was tempted to say yes just so she could know again and not forget what happened to her life that made it so grim in the first place.

Sighing once again she lifted herself off her bed and got herself ready to return to Blackwell. She knew that Caroline would try and stop her from going back and persuading her to stay off sick, but Margo couldn't lie about that, not anymore at least. As expected Caroline tried to keep her in the house but Margo was confident about going back, she had to check on Rae. Caroline eventually gave up and allowed her to pass.

The path to the bus stop was quiet as usual with the birds the only sound to hear besides the cars driving by and breaking the silence for only a moment. The bus was empty with only her on board. She rested her head against the window and watched her breath steam the clear glass. The trees zoomed by as the sky slowly lost its blue colour and became more red and orange, warm and comforting. It seemed to take a while just to get to the school but Margo didn't mind as much about that, she just wanted a few moments to herself before searching for Rae or even Nathan. The bus came to a stop and Margo was back at Blackwell, the school was deafly silent and almost haunting, but the warmth of the sunset comforted her. She took a deep breath and approached the entrance, heading towards the girl's dorms.

Still everything was quiet. The hallway was painted with a warm orange from the sunset and all the doors were shut and locked. The sound of crying was heard in the room opposite her which was Victoria's room.

Margo sighed to herself. "I shouldn't do this…" She approached the door and knocked. "Victoria?"

The crying suddenly became quiet and turned into sniffling. "What do you want, Margo?"

"Can I…come in?"

"Why would you wan to set one foot in here?"

 _I don't._

"You sound like you need some company. I can go if-"

The door suddenly opened to reveal Victoria with puffy red eyes and dry tear stains smudging her make-up. "Don't. don't say a word."

"Its ok. I wont say anything snarky if that's what you mean."

"What do you want?"

"To make sure you're ok."

"well now you know." Victoria was about to close the door.

"Wait. Victoria."

Victoria froze.

"I know that this is hard. It's hard for me too. Look if…if you need anything just tell me, ok?"

Victoria said nothing for a moment, showing she was in deep thought. "I will. Thanks Margo."

"No worries. I'll see you later."

"Erm…take care of yourself and…text me if you need anything."

"Er…sure."

The conversation ended there with both girls going their separate ways.


	59. Fifty-Nine

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you all for the support and the views :) stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

FIFTY-NINE

* * *

Nathan had things to do and left Rae with a simple smirk and a wave. Rae had to admit how much he confused the hell out of her. He was mean and bitchy then suddenly his attitude would change to quiet and isolated then out of nowhere he would become bitchy again and then suddenly turn nice with a somewhat cocky attitude, like he was acting like the everyday teenage boy at Blackwell. However, the fact that Rae hated his guts did not change. She could not forgive Nathan for what happened with Chloe, Kate, or anyone else he had drugged or harmed. However, it was apparent to Rae that Nathan was hiding something that he was not going to spill about anytime soon. Whatever he was hiding definitely had an effect on him and his actions.

After he left Rae received a text from Warren, definitely showing- or texting- his worry.

 _Warren: Rae u k? I'm the Blackwell entrance. Wanna meet?_

 _Rae: Sure. I'll be there in a sec._

Rae took her time, feeling worn out from the events of today. She still felt traumatized by Kate's suicide and she still believed she should have done better. But it was too late now. This time around time was not on her side.

" _So you told Mr Snappy about your powers, wonderful. I thought you wanted him away from you not to make him come running to your feet."_

 _Never talk to me again._

" _You still pissed about that whole Kate Marsh situation?"_

 _What do you think?_

" _I know it was tragic, I admit it. But it's not my fault you ignored her."_

 _You let me kill her._

" _Couldn't go against the rules."_

Rae stopped. _What rules? Why would there be a rule to allow someone to die?_

" _Look I can't explain. I'm not meant to. Just know that some things can't be changed."_

 _Just…don't talk to me._

" _That will be easy, for you at least. Nevertheless, if I must I must. No more talking."_

Warren sat on the grass near the entrance of Blackwell; he stared at the horizon and watched the sun's flame become dim. He heard footsteps and smiled when he saw Rae standing beside him. She said nothing as she took her place on the grass and the two of them stared into the distance.

"…I can't believe what happened. She just…I tried…" Rae tried to speak normally but she found herself struggling to find the words.

"Rae, do not blame yourself for a second. Kate was up there for her reasons. Besides, you were the only one with balls enough to go up there and do something, while the rest of us just…stood there."

"I can't stop thinking about it. That is my fault."

"Stop. It's not your fault. You did your best. It just…ended badly."

"Warren. I don't want to sound odd or anything but…I think there's something ominous going on at Blackwell."

Warren nodded, understanding. "Today proves that."

"And I' going to find evidence that Kate was drugged that night at the Vortex Club. She was innocent. And whatever happened had something to do with Nathan and maybe Mr Madsen."

"I'm not a big conspiracy guy but I wouldn't doubt it. Nathan is fucking scary and Madsen is always up in people's faces. If something was going on I wouldn't be surprised. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know. But something is happening behind the curtains and I have to find out what."

"…Are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Rae, I know I'm just a weird nerd that explodes almost everything he touches, but I know when my best friend is feeling down in the dumps. If you need anything, just say."

"I will Warren, promise."

"Pinky promise?" Warren held out his pinky to Rae. She smiled in response.

"You're such a dork."

"And proud."

Rae smiled again and intertwined her pinky with his. "I promise."

 _I'm glad I have someone like Warren by my side._

Rae turned her head back to the sun only to be stunned by what was in front of her. "What the hell?"

Warren looked himself and saw an eclipse, instantly the air around them became cold. "God. Feel that chill."

"Rae there was no eclipse scheduled today. I would know, I would." Warren was in disbelief, not understanding that he couldn't have known about an unknown eclipse.

"I believe you Warren." She wrapped her arms around her in an attempted to keep her warm. "I'll believe anything this week…"

Warren shuffled closer to Rae and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. Rae was happy with the warmth she was given. She thanked Warren and the two of them watched the eclipse slowly go by.

…

A security uniform was hanging from the banister of the Price house. A couple stood alone in the garden. David Madsen explained in great detail about the events that happened that day, sadness was in his voice with each word he spoke. Joyce was there for him, to comfort him as he wrapped her arms around him. Embracing him.

…

A car was stalled on the road with a frustrated Principle shouting at the teacher Mr Jefferson. The confliction didn't seem to be getting better as the driver had enough of his shouting and drove away leaving Wells behind.

…

The Prescott known as Sean was stationed in his office staring out through the window, witnessing the eclipse. He took a sip of his coffee, seemingly unfazed by it. He placed his cup down on a piece of paper in his work desk. A picture of a familiar face.

…

From the front of the girl's dorm a memorial was created in memory of the late Kate Marsh. Flowers were placed and messages were left, some wishing her peace, others wishing forgiveness. A small animal was sniffing the many roses and sunflowers, a small white rabbit.

…

Victoria Chase wasn't doing very well, her cries got worse with each minute she spent in her room. She wished that she could take back everything that happened. To make things better for Kate Marsh. But it was too late. The door to her room slowly opened to reveal Nathan Prescott. She instantly stopped her cries and turned to face him. His response was a welcoming and calm smile.

…

Frank Bowers was witnessing the event from the beach, his companion sitting beside him and panting calmly.

…

Elliot Richardson was exiting the Two Whales dinner when the eclipse happened. He feared for what was to happen next.

…

Chloe Price sat alone on the bench near the lighthouse, she checked her phone for messages. Most of them came from Rae. She heard about what happened.

 _Chloe: Sorry about Kate._

 _Chloe: this eclipse is freaking me out._

 _Rae: Lets figure this out._

 _Rae: Together._

Chloe lowered her phone and took a draft of her cigarette. She too watched the eclipse. She was, strangely, unfazed by it.

…

Margo Connors checked her phone now and then. Most messages from Rae.

 _Rae: Something big is happening. Could this be connected to the storm?_

 _Margo: I think this is bigger than the storm_

...

The room was blaring white; a picture was laid on the desk. A picture of Kate Marsh.

A cruel smile from the stranger.

"A shame," they spoke with a low voice. "You could have been my best subject."


	60. Sixty

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story (One day I'll know how to spell that -_-) Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. And bloody hell 60 chapters?! When started this story I didn't think i would get this far. But i guess you never know what the future brings. ;)**

SECRETS I HOLD

SIXTY

* * *

Nightfall came soon after and everyone was sound asleep in their dorms. However Rae found it harder to sleep than the rest of them. She was sat at her desk with her head resting on the wooden surface. The only light in her room was the light from the lamp post outside shining through her window. Kate's rabbit was in its cage on the corner of Rae's room. After what happened no one was willing to look after Kate's rabbit so Rae agreed to look after it. It was quietly nibbling at a small snack of carrots that Rae left for it.

The sound of Rae's phone vibrating woke Rae with a start as she called out Kate's name, only to realise she was awake from her nightmare. She felt her heartbeat getting faster due to the shock and placed her hand over the heart area. _Sleep seems to be a challenge now. I can't stop thinking about Kate…_

Rae let out a calming sigh and scrolled down her phone to see who messaged her. It was Chloe.

 _Chloe: Hey Razer. Meet me outside pronto!_

 _Rae: at this time of night?_

 _Chloe: No arguing. I'll meet u there._

 _Rae: -_- fine_

 _Chloe: NO EMOJI_

Rae shook her head and placed her phone in her bag and took it with her. Rae pasted through the hall and noticed the bathroom light was one, in curiosity she went inside to check it out. she saw Tayler brushing her teeth and looking worried.

"Tayler?" Tayler swiftly turned to see Rae.

"Oh Rae. I didn't know you were here. I'm…sorry about Kate."

Rae said nothing.

"I know this is hard for you and I can understand if you hate me forever. What I did was horrible. I wish I could go back and ignore Victoria about Kate…"

"...Tayler…I don't hate you."

Tayler looked surprised.

"It wasn't your fault. And…I know you didn't want to hurt Kate, I mean to you it was just harmless fun…"

"It was…at the time…"

"I just…I just wish I did more."

"You went up there and actually tried to do something while we just…filmed the whole thing. He deleted it afterwards, I couldn't…watch it again."

"I understand Tayler. No one should have seen that. Not even Victoria."

"She's panicking like crazy, said she was going somewhere to cool off- oh wait I shouldn't have told you that."

"I wont say a word. She needs some time to cool off. As all of us do."

Tayler nodded. "…Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't your fault that…you know…couldn't save her."

"…"

"You don't believe that, right?"

Rae was silent then she shook her head. "No its alright. I don't. don't worry."

Tayler smiled slightly. "Well, if you excuse me I'm having my nightly anxiety attack."

"Take care of yourself, Tayler."

"You too." Tayler turned around and continued to brush her teeth. Rae left her alone.

Dana's door was open. Rae peeked through and saw Dana in her nightwear and hanging her head while sitting alone on her sofa. She lifted her head to see Rae outside.

"You can't sleep either?" Dana asked.

"No…not anymore." Rae came in quietly.

"I don't blame you. I just can't believe Kate Marsh would kill herself…"

Rae said beside Dana. "You er…wanna hug?"

"…Please…"

The two girls hugged it out. Rae wasn't the best with hugs and either was she that good at comfort. But Dana needed something to help ease the pain and Rae was the only person around to give it.

"I know you don't like hugs."

Rae coughed awkwardly. "W-What made you think-"

"But thanks. I really appreciate it."

"…No problem."

The memorial was still there when Rae got outside. She couldn't help but stare at it, remembering the spot she fell and hit the ground. Slowly Rae lifted her hand and a galaxy rose appeared next to Kate's picture, the mist vanished to reveal a real rose coloured white.

 _I'm sorry, Kate…_

Rae left the memorial and headed out but a familiar voice stopped her. Principle Wells was drunk and outside the Prescott dormitories seemingly trying to get the door unlocked, he eventually gave up and sat down on the steps. Rae was spotted by him.

"Miss Cathaty…C-Cassity." His words were slurred.

"Sir? Are you drunk?"

"I'm very sorry about Kate Marsh, y-you went through sssshit."

 _Yep, he's drunk._

"Sir is…there something I can get for you?"

"No n-no don't-don't worry. I'm h-having one of those days. You-you deserve some rest. Go back now." Wells swatted his hand like he was trying to get a fly away from him.

Rae raised her hand and rewound so that Wells was facing away from her, she used this time to pass by without him noticing.

 _Time powers come in handy. Just not when you need them most…_

The main campus was lit up with campus lamps. If she could Rae would take a picture of this moment but in her current mood she didn't feel like taking any pictures. She walked down the path, trying to find Chloe.

"BOO-YAH!" Chloe came out of nowhere and made Rae jump out of her skin. "Get it? Boo like ghost, like I'm a punk rock ghost?"

"Like you're a punk rock asshole. Look I haven't had the best day and Kate killed herself. I don't need any pranks today."

The smirk on Chloe's face vanished. "…Sorry." Chloe felt guilty.

Rae shook her head. "I couldn't use my powers…I couldn't do anything…"

"Rae you totally did something. You tried to save her life. But life sucks I guess."

"Yeah…"

"Listen, you can still help everyone. And with me by your side no one can stop us."

Rae was quiet, taking a deep breath and masking a strong face. "Kate killed herself, something happened before and after the Vortex Party. And I need to know what."

"That's what I'm talking about. And thanks to my spy skills I managed to get-" Chloe lifted her hand to reveal some keys. "These."

"Keys?"

"Stole them from my step-douche when he wasn't looking. Now we can sneak into Blackwell and stuff your faces with information."

Rae smiled. "You are such a boss. I just don't want to get into trouble again. We are breaking'n'entery."

"Look at all the trouble happening in Arcadia Bay. At this point who gives a shit? We're here to win it."

"I'm glad you're my partner in time."

"As long as you're my partner in time."

Rae shook her head while smirking. "Insert groan here."

The two _crime fighters_ walked quietly along the path to the entrance, they were stopped when Rae noticed two people at the entrance. Rae pushed Chloe to one of the posts which had one of Jefferson's photo's.

"Thank you again so much for helping me with my portfolio." It was Victoria.

"Hopefully the rest of the class will follow your lead. I'm sorry was distracted," Jefferson spoke. He was with her. "As you know, it's not been a good day for Blackwell."

"I know this has not been a goof day and I'm here if you ever need to talk to me Mr Jefferson." Her voice was monotone.

"Thank you Victoria. I wish I could say the same for Kate."

"It was tragic to see Katie jump."

"'Katie'? I didn't know you two were close."

"Well, does this affect the 'Everyday heroes contest'?"

"It doesn't. the contest is still on and I still have to pick the winner to represent Blackwell. I've got all the photos. all except Rae…"

"I'll give you one small preview of Rae's work. Selfie. Listen, you've seen my photo, you know it's better than that. Wouldn't it be so cool to hang out together in San Francisco Mark?"

"Stick to Mr Jefferson Victoria, please? And I still haven't picked the winner yet." Jefferson tried to make a getaway but Victoria grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I know you love my work so it's not like you're playing favourites. Just imagine if you picked mine though, we would spend a lot of time together. That would be…fun. Wouldn't you think?"

 _This is beyond weird._

"I'm going to think you didn't say any of that."

"You might as well pick me. Otherwise I might just tell everyone that you offered to pick my photo for favourites or something."

"As a favour to your future I'll also ignore that threat. This conversation is over Miss Chase. I suggest you return to your dorm room now." Jefferson stormed away with Victoria raising her hand as an attempt to stop him.

"Wait! I only…" But Jefferson was far away now. Victoria lowered her hand harshly to her side. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She muttered to herself.

 _And I thought Victoria couldn't get anymore evil…_


	61. Sixty-One

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

SIXTY-ONE

* * *

"Seems Victoria's still pulling the ropes." Chloe whispered. "And flirting, not to mention threatening. Shits going down at Blackwell."

Rae took Chloe's hand. "Then let's go find out what."

They waited until Victoria had left the scene to make their move to the entrance. Before entering they both peeked to see if anyone was around and when no one was they swiftly entered.

"Chloe the key master."

"You know it."

"I'm not so sure about this Chloe…there has to be other ways."

"Come on Rae where's you sense of adventure?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Look just this once. We find what we need and bail. Ok?"

Rae sighed after a while. "Alright. But you better keep your word."

"Sure things. Besides its not breaking in if you have a key. They can't bust us for just entering."

"Chloe I'm serious. We can go to jail for this."

"Not if I'm related to step-prick. We won't let me near the pigs. So let's check out the principal's office first." Chloe unlocked the door to the office. "Come on. Just one more door left to the den."

The two entered. The room was an office with a desk to the side and a lamp and chair with a pile of papers in the rake. At the end of the room was the door to the main office. Rae would know because she was there last when Kate died.

"Shit. No keys for the heads office."

"He's hiding something. Like everyone else." Rae said it spitefully.

"Thanks to Frank I know a few tricks with picking locks."

"Wait. I have an idea."

"What?"

Chloe didn't get an answer.

"Rae?" She turned to see no sign of Rae. "What the fuck?"

And then just like that the door opened from the inside. "Welcome to my domain." Rae said with a smirk.

"You cheated Cassity." Chloe walked in.

"It was quicker. And my powers seem to be working again."

"Excellent. Now then, lets see what dirt the principle has."

The two looked around the office. "Man I can see why he locks this place up. Fancy faux art crap. He must want people to know he had money. But no taste." Chloe walked over to the desk, searching through the items. "Who trusts a man with a bronze bird on his desk. Enough evil lord for you?"

"I know the principle isn't that. But then again anything can happen."

Chloe eyed the office chair and gingerly sat on it, after a while she lifted her feet onto the desk. "Fucking ugly chair, but damn cosy too." Chloe looked over at Rae. "Time to be deductive Sherlock Holmes. Find anything about Rachel or Kate, or even Nathan. Anything."

"I'm on the case."

Rae started by looking through the cupboards. Not much was there but there were some bear bottles tucked away. _Looks like Wells can't stand one day without the booze._ Rae moved on to the other side where the student files where placed. Rae tried to look at the more important ones. Warren was out of curiosity. Through the files Rae came across Nathan's.

 _Name: Nathan Joshua Prescott._

 _Date of birth: August 29_ _th_ _1995_

 _Student information sheet: Nathan Prescott._

 _BRIEF SUMMERY: Nathan Prescott continues his historical family legacy at Blackwell Academy with a stellar academic record and a variety of extracurricular activities, including work with the Acadia Bay homeless fund. Nathan is also popular with the students and the facility._

 _He stands as a proud representation of Blackwell._

 _Weird. Nathan as a spotless record. Then again he's a Prescott. His father possibly paid Wells to give him a perfect score._

Rae's file was next. _Oh well. Might as well have a look. I mean it won't hurt me, right?_

 _Name: Rae Loraine Cassity_

 _Date of birth: September 21_ _st_ _1995_

 _Student information sheet: Rae Cassity._

 _BRIEF SUMMERY: Rae is considered to be a quiet and intelligent student through Blackwell and this is no exception when considering her grades. She is known for her photography skills which is brought up many times by her teacher Mr Jefferson. However, Rae has been noted for being quiet in class and has been advised to speak up more in lessons, others have noted that Rae tends to be nosy and outgoing._

 _Despite this Rae continues to be a good example of an A+ student and I would encourage her to continue her good work._

 _*Asperger syndrome. Diagnosed at five, support has been offered and given to help with Rae's education. However, support has been stopped requested by her parents Edith and Daniel Cassity*_

 _UPDATE: Rae attempted to save the life of Kate Marsh, a fellow student at Blackwell who committed suicide. Support on the event has been offered to Rae but has yet to accept. Further investigations have been made on the case._

Rae sighed. _It's always the same thing. 'doesn't talk enough' 'too nosy' I guess I'm used to it by now._

Next was Victoria which Rae briefly looked over. Spotless. Then came Rachel's. _Ah ha! Found you Rachel Amber._

 _Name: Rachel Dawn Amber_

 _Date of birth: July 22_ _nd_ _1995_

 _Student information sheet: Rachel Amber._

 _UPDATE: Unfortunately Rachel Amber had not been attending class for the past month and has not contacted anyone. Her parents at this moment are unaware of her whereabouts and we hope that Rachel will return safely to continue her academic excellence._

 _BRIEF SUMMERY: Rachel Amber is the quintessential student representation of Blackwell Academy. She excels in all of her studies and extracellular activities, which are numerus._

 _Popular with the students and the facility, she has the de facto qualities of scholarship and leadership that is a hallmark of Blackwell's legacy. Her diverse goals include a career international law and fashion modelling; there is no doubt that Rachel will achieve her goals if she continues her excellence at Blackwell Academy._

An extra note was attached to the end of the document.

 _Principle Wells._

 _This is Lt Chris Rossi._

 _Just wanted to let you know that the investigation into Rachel Ambers disappearance is officially closed on our end. We always hope for that one magic clue but once again Arcadia Bay covers up another secret. We always keep our eyes and ears open, but that's all we can do from now._

 _Thanks for all your help._

 _Lt. Chris Rossi, Arcadia Bay P.D_

"Chloe. Have you seen this?"

"What?" Chloe spun around in the chair.

"The case of Rachel's disappearance was close."

"Yeah I heard. Fucking pigs give up on everything. We can't trust them."

"I hear you." Rae checked the next file. It was Chloe's

"I can see why they expelled you."

"Couldn't handle me. Can't really blame them. I'm glad I'm not around this dump anymore."

Rae placed the files back.

"Rae, you better take a look at these files."

"What is it?"

"Nathan accused Rachel of bringing drugs on campus? And my step-prick went along with it because he thought she was a bad influence on me. Assholes."

"If David is teaming up with Nathan Prescott…then that's a bad sign."

"'Nathan Prescott the third' oh he's so money. And you know the Prescott's dropped millions of banks to bury Nathans real file. Look it reads like a rap sheet. Bad grades, teacher complaints, secrets probation. But I was expelled?"

"Wait. That note, open it."

Chloe did and what showed was a drawing full of muddled up words and distorted eyes. "It's just some crazy drawing."

"No. look closer. 'Rachel in the dark room' over and over."

"What the fuck? What does that even mean?"

"Dark room? Does he mean a photography room? But why…?"

"Nathan is truly psychotic. I know he had something to do with Rachel missing."

"Whoa. Listen to this. 'David M always asks what going on in my head. David M always helps me follow those he follows' pretty cryptic."

"No, it sounds like they've made some weird bro team."

"Jesus. He as stalking Kate, hassling me and now he's was all over Rachel."

"Oh we are so going into his garage. I need to see those files. Also I'm…getting pretty paranoid. Anyways lest bail. We have everything we need. But maybe we should take something as a…souvenir."

"No. you're not taking the chair."

"I wasn't going to…unless I tried and you rewound to stop me…shit I'm confused."

"It's the power of friendship. I know you well enough. Now let's go. We've past our luck far enough."

"Whoa! Jackpot!" Chloe pulled out some money from the draw.

"Chloe that's the handicap fund! Put it back!"

"But think about it. I could pay off Frank and with the extra money we could take a trip to Portland. We always used to talk about that."

"I don't care Chloe. This money is for people who need help. We can't just take it."

"Rae come on! They can get more money. It's not the end of the world."

"Put it back Chloe!"

Chloe shook her head. "Fine…your right. Whatever."

"…Chloe I didn't mean to-"

"I said it was fine…"

"…Sorry…I just…find things like this sensitive to me."

"I know. I guess I forgot." Chloe stood up. "Come on. Let's go."

"Chloe-"

Chloe placed her hands on Rae's shoulder. "Listen its fine. I guess being away from each other for so long just…makes us forget. I'm sorry."

"Chloe…" Rae embraced Chloe. Chloe returned it.

"Come on. I have a surprise for you."

Rae pulled away. "What would that be?"

"Spoilers."

"Don't quote River song."

Chloe couldn't help but smile. She led the way out with Rae following behind.


	62. Sixty-Two

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

SIXTY-TWO

* * *

Before Rae left she checked the computer for further info. Nathan Prescott was common for causing trouble then immediately regretting it. These patterns interested Rae and she was more curious. Rae left the computer as before and headed out.

Rae exited the room and closed the door behind her. When she turned to Chloe she saw a sly fox smirking at her.

"I know that face. And it's not good." Rae joked.

Chloe raised the keys. "These allow us access to the gym. Fancy a dip?"

"You're not serious."

"It's my treat to you. You need it after today. So what do you say?"

"I guess…I could rewind if something goes wrong."

"That's what I'm talking about. I'll lead the way, it's a surprise I can remember this place like the back of my hand."

…

"We're in the otter's lair."

"Big fucking deal. I want that heated water!"

"We still have to play it cool Ok? I still go to school here."

"You can own this hellhole once you fully control your power. Plus, your shape shifting skills."

"Alright girl wonder. I'll follow your evil plan."

"Boys or girls? Either way we get in."

"Boys."

"Woah that was a quick answer. Any reason why."

"No."

"Alright Cassity. Boys it is. I'll go see if the pools heated."

Chloe headed on while Rae checked the boy's lockers. She knew what she had to look for. So much for not being nosy. She checked around to find Nathan's locker and after searching through each one she found Nathans. It was locked as predicted so Rae broke the lock and made sure she would rewind later to fix it. Inside was something interesting to her. She took it out and look at it.

"Prescription pills?" _Why would Nathan have these? He can't be…can he?_

Rae looked through the other pills, most of them prescribed to lower spasms or a certain type of condition. Some were commonly used to treat symptoms of schizophrenia and others for anxiety, even some for depression. Rae was confused by the number of pills and the amount, this sort would possibly lead to an overdose. _If Nathan is being prescribed this much then-_

"Rae come on! The water is waiting!" Chloe called out snapping Rae from her thoughts. Rae placed the pills back and rewound time to when the locker was locked. Rae joined Chloe at the pool. "'bout time you should up."

"Sorry. I was preoccupied."

"Well since you're here you wouldn't mind turning the pool light on? I wanna see the fishes."

"Aye aye captain Price."

Rae went into the small office in search of a light switch, in the end she found one she believed was the right one and switched it on. The pool lights snapped on to reveal the blue chlorine illuminating on the pool. Chloe began to remove her clothes and wasted no time jumping into the water. Rae came out. "Come on slow poke!"

Rae shook her head and began to remove her clothes. After that she stepped back and cannoned balled into the pool causing a big splash everywhere. Rae came to the surface with her glasses barely hanging on so she adjusted them.

"Oh look, an otter in my water." Chloe then began to chant the jaws theme.

"You're such a nerd. And don't do that! You know I hate that movie!" Rae playfully splashed water towards Chloe causing her to scream. Chloe splashed back and soon the two were fighting with water.

"Ok ok! You win! I surrender!" Rae screamed out trying to catch her breath from the water. Chloe laughed and stopped.

"I win! The Bay belongs to me!"

"Oh no!" Rae sarcastically said and laughed.

The two girls calmed down a little and soon Chloe laid on her back against the water and Rae did the same.

"This is relaxing. I've been needing something like this for a long time." Rae quietly said.

"Told you it would help…Hey Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…we'll find Rachel?"

"Of course we will. I'm pretty excited to meet her."

"You two would love each other's company."

"I hope so…I don't want to be a nonsense to the both of you."

"Don't be silly. We're best friends. Even if you were nosy."

Rae chuckled. "I still am. That will never change…hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna see something cool?"

"What haven't you shown me that's not?"

Rae reached her hand out to the ceiling and allowed the blue mist to coat her hand. Soon the room was filled a galaxy-like atmosphere as if they were looking up at the sky but with a much brighter blue then dark.

"You always surprise me. It's beautiful…"

"There's still so much I don't know yet about my power. How it works and where it came from. I have no clue."

"Who cares? Its fricking awesome."

"Yeah but…I just don't understand it."

Chloe rose up and swam to the edge of the pool. "You're a force of nature Rae. You can rewind time and do amazing things. Your destiny is going to be awesome. I can tell."

Rae joined Chloe. "The way you say that makes me sound like some sort of hero."

"You don't think you are?"

"I'm just a girl trying to survive high school. Mostly life. I'm no hero."

"You saved my life back at the bathrooms. And god knows what else you've done for others."

"My powers were useless with Kate. I couldn't save her. It was my fault."

"Stop it Rae. It wasn't your fault. You did the best you could but in the end life had other plans."

"I changed yours."

"Look I'm not an expert. I don't know how you couldn't change time back then but whatever it was must have been for a reason. Just like you saving me."

"Yeah. I guess so. I just don't want to lose anyone else. Even you."

"Don't be sad. I'm never leaving you."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Chloe's and Rae's pinkies intertwined.

"Come on. We better go. I'm gonna freeze my ass off if I stay here too long."

"Point taken. We've deserved this after all."

"Definitely."

Rae and Chloe got changed back into their clothes. "Got my clothes are soaking with chlorine." Rae complained.

"Well it was bound to happen-" a sudden sound of a door opening alerted the girls.

"Hide!" They said in union.


	63. Sixty-Three

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and showing your support and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

SIXTY-THREE

* * *

Rays of sunlight struggled through the curtains of the punk girls room. Two teens laid on a single bed which seemed big enough to fit the both of them and the quilt that once covered the both of them was wild all over the floor in odd angels. Chloe was wearing her black top and orange shorts while Rae wore her white top with black shorts, her glasses were settled beside her with her camera stationed on the carpet.

Rae was the first to awaken from her slumber and rubbed her eyes to adjust to the rays of light. She looked over at Chloe sleeping soundly and almost smiled at how cute she looked, but then shook her head to remove the thought from her mind. She was gay, she knew that but sometimes she did admit to saying things that meant the other. She hated that.

She reached to her side to dig out her camera and decided to take a quick selfie.

"Photo bomb!" Chloe roared as she shuffled towards Rae for the picture.

"Photo hog." Rae took the shot and waited for it to develop. "Morning."

"Morning Razer."

"Stop." Rae groaned.

Chloe simply smiled and the two of them rested their backs against the bed.

"It feels like a different world from yesterday…"

Chloe smirked. "We left a skid mark on Blackwell last night."

Rae scoffed. "Like it needs another one." Rae smiled and shifted to her side. "I'd like to do something good for Arcadia bay. I can't even submit my photo. I just…don't want to be rejected."

"Even great artists get rejected for being accepted, so you gotta submit a photo."

"Even though I'm pimping a school and town you want to torch?"

"Come on Rae you know I didn't mean that. I say shit when I'm emotional. I just wanted to get the hell out when…when you left. When we find Rachel and pay off Frank I'm definitely thinking about moving away, to start a new life." Chloe said as she reached for her remote to her stereo and turned it on which played a calming tune fitting for a morning like this.

"I wish we could just stay lying here in the morning like old times…but maybe we should get back to Blackwell."

"What's the rush?"

"It's school. There's always a rush. I just want to get back to my school schedule."

"True. Can't stop you there."

"But I have to admit, last night does make me ponder my criminal side."

"That was only the tip of the iceberg."

"It was pretty cool to take over the Blackwell gym."

"Today the gym, tomorrow the world. Got to step it up."

Rae lifted herself from the bed. "We still need to be careful. I don't want to get stuck in time…"

"Your partner in time will keep you safe in reality."

Rae laughed. "That's good to hear." Rae got up and went over to her clothes which were on the chair. The stench of chlorine was still in the air. "Got they stink."

"Why not try some clothes in my wardrobe. Rachel left some clothes behind whenever she came over. She's your size." Chloe got up from the bed to stand beside Rae.

"But not exactly my style."

"Rae you don't have a style yet. Just give it a try. Remember when you used to wear you red beanie?"

"I still do. I wear them on special occasions."

"What I'm trying to say is to not second guess yourself. Put them on and allow your inner punk rock to show. You can't afford to take second chances…for example, I dare you to kiss me."

"What?"

"I double dare you. Kiss me now."

"You are not serious!"

"Come on Rae! No second chances. Just go for it."

"Chloe-"

"No buts. I triple dare you!"

Rae hesitated for a moment but stood firm. "No way in hell."

"Bummer. I bet you rewound and your pretending it never happened."

"Yeah that totally happened."

"I'll let this slide. I was joking anyways."

"Yeah I bet you were." Rae turned back to the clothes and picked out some of Rachel's clothes. Rae picked out a dark grey top with a skull on it and grey shorts.

"Shorts would suit you." Chloe said.

"Is it warm enough?"

"It's like eighty degrees. I think that's hot enough."

Rae smiled and put on the clothes as well as some boots. Chloe got up and took out some stylish glasses. "Remember these?"

"Damn right. Where did you get them?"

"You left them behind. Since you liked them so much I thought I would get you a bigger size for…well…when you came back."

Rae smiled sadly as Chloe removed her glasses and placed the white stylish ones. She backed away to get a good look at Rae.

"So…" Rae hesitated. "How do I look?"

"Rae, like a model."

"You think so."

"This style always suited you. You look great. Just get some piercings and some tattoos and we'll make a star out of you yet."

Rae smirked and did a little pose. "Ready for the mosh pit shaka bra."

Chloe's smiled became forced. "…maybe not. One step at a time."

"I tried. Epic fail."

"Oh don't be like that. You still look the part. The glasses sell it."

"I guess the things you need can be stylized." Rae looks at herself. "And I guess I don't look so bad."

Chloe shook her head. "Anyways, moms making breakfast downstairs. I'm gonna go and get changed. You go on without me."

"Do you think Joyce will like this?"

"She likes you. I think she will like your clothes. And off you go Razer."

Rae groaned. "I swear if you call me that again-"

"What?"

Rae smirked. "I'll kiss you."

Chloe was surprised for a moment but was replaced with a smirk. "I'll be looking forward to that."


	64. Sixty-Four

**A/N: Please review, follow and favourite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

SIXTY-FOUR

* * *

Rae entered the bathroom of the house and stared at the mirror in front of her, her hands rested on the sink. She couldn't help but feel she was staring at a whole different person that just so happened to look like her. The girl with the blue highlights with white stylish glasses and punk clothes seemed to look just like her.

Rae released a small laugh. "I've changed over the years…" Removing her glasses, Rae turned on the water and cooped a handful of it. The coolness hit her face instantly, refreshing her completely. She grabbed a towel and dried off her face and reached for her glasses, placing them back on. Rae took out her camera and took a quick picture of her in the mirror.

Rae headed downstairs where the smell of breakfast was close by. Joyce was in the kitchen making bacon, unware at the time of Rae's presence. That was until she turned around and was shocked for moment but soon realised her mistake. "Rae. I wasn't expecting you here."

"I may have slept over…"

"Chloe? Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm sorry, Joyce."

"It's alright sweetheart. I just wish Chloe would tell me things. You wouldn't mind passing me the eggs would you? I left them in my shopping bag."

"Sure." Rae went into the hallway to grab the eggs, when she did she was stopped by a board full of photos on the wall. All of them were Rachel seemingly having the time of her life. Rae couldn't stop the sad expression on her face.

 _Rachel had so much life…I can't believe someone like her would vanish…what if she's…?_

Rae shook her head. _No, I can't think like that. We will find Rachel. Alive._

Rae came back into the kitchen and placed the eggs on the side. Joyce smiled. "Thanks." Begins to break some eggs and fries them. "After all these years it's great to see you and Chloe back together again. She hasn't had another great friend since you and Rachel. Those clothes remind me so much of her. Such a sweet girl…let's just hope she's living large in L.A."

"I'd like to hope that too, Joyce. But…"

"We're on the same page, Rae. I keep hoping that she will message Chloe and tell her all about Hollywood…or wherever she is."

"Joyce…do you think Rachel is ok?"

"I sure hope so. She was-…is smart and always landing on her feet. Maybe I don't know her as much as I thought I did…maybe Chloe doesn't either."

"Sometimes I think I don't know Chloe as well as I thought…"

Joyce laughed a little which made Rae a little shy. "Rae Cassity. Are you actually jealous of Rachel?"

"W-What? No of course not. I know I was selfish when I left. I'm glad Chloe found a better friend."

"No. Just a different one. Last time I saw you in your pirate outfits I knew she was never going to get a better friend like you or anyone that could top you."

"I feel like that was a thousand years ago."

"And what? I'm a century old?" Joyce laughed. "Your only eighteen Rae. Ah, youth. If only I could go back…"

"It's not all that, Joyce."

Joyce placed the bacon and eggs on the plates. "Voila. A breakfast fit for us queens…and a king. Go sit at the table and I'll bring it over."

Rae nodded and made her way to the table and took a seat. She wondered what was taking Chloe so long, she only said she was getting dressed. Then again knowing Chloe she was probably getting high on pot.

Joyce came over with breakfast and placed it on the table. "Thanks Joyce, I'm never leaving this table."

"Good. You can clean."

Rae smiled and began eating while Joyce began digging through the shelves, looking for something. By the time Joyce came back Rae had finished breakfast. Joyce sat down and placed a big black book on the table. "Seeing you here brings back so many memories. I know these don't live up to your level but I thought a trip through memory lane would be interesting."

"My photos aren't that good."

"They are Rae. You just have to believe in yourself."

"I guess many photographers have work similar to yours. I'm glad David is happy with you."

"I know he cares…he just doesn't know how to show it."

Joyce and Rae looked through the album, seeing all the old photos of the past.

"Wow…I remember that day…"

The photo was of Rae and Chloe aged thirteen. It was the same day William-Chloe's dad- was killed. Joyce looked at it with a sad smile.

"I'm glad. William took that with his instant camera. This was the last picture he ever took…and…"

"I know Joyce…I'm sorry…"

Joyce took the picture out and handed it to Rae. "I didn't show you this to be morbid. In fact, I want you to have it. This was the last photo of her being positive and hopeful and happy. I hope one day we can have that Chloe back. And…I hope that you will be able to bring her back…"

Rae took the photo and smiled at Joyce. "I'll do my best. Promise."

Footsteps were heard as a blue haired girl walked in. "Did you two have a bonding session about how fucked up I am?"

"Chloe, it's not always about you…" Rae said quietly.

"Chloe please, its too early to pick a fight. Eat instead."

Chloe smiled and walked over to Rae and whispered, "I'll keep the warden at bay while you go sneak into the garage and find dirt on David."

"Will you please not whisper in front of me."

"Jeez mother I wasn't doing anything. I can't do anything without people questioning my every move."

"Can you really blame me? And calm down please. No one can even joke around you anymore. You fly off the handle like that…"

"Excuse me, I have to pee." Rae got up.

"Oh yeah sure! Run off when you're supposed to be defending me!"

Joyce got up. "Now look whose paranoid."

Chloe sat down and moaned. She gave a quick wink to Rae as she left and headed towards the garage.


	65. Sixty-Five

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

SIXTY-FIVE

* * *

Blackwell wasn't quite the same since Kate died. People knew their place and kept their snarky remarks about her at bay. However, the school seemed to function alright. The investigation onto Kate's suicide was still going on and people were advised to stay out of the way and let the police do their job. But there always was some students who were nosy and wouldn't stay out of the way. Margo knew her place and stayed out of it, she knew better and she wasn't going to be tempted by her inner child to ask god knows how many questions about being a policeman.

Hoping it was a calm place to relax, Margo was sitting near the fountain and allowed the morning air to ease her senses. She wanted nothing more but to remain here in this moment and allow the world around her to move past in time. But she knew better and nothing was going to change that. She opened her eyes and stared at the morning sun awaking from its slumber. Lately her powers seems oddly calm and didn't do anything drastic or out of place, except for the fact it wasn't showing up as much as it should. Today Margo decided on a white zip up hoodie and blue jeans with trainers, she had no intention of changing her style any day soon and she didn't really care either.

Elliot came out of the main building of Blackwell and spotted Margo resting on the fountain side. He was reluctant to say hi but something tempted him so against his better judgement he strolled over to her.

"Yo." He said, trying to sound as friendly as possible in the hopes that Margo might give him a second glance. However Margo didn't and instead just glared at him.

"Hey…" She muttered.

"So erm…" he shrugged. "What you up to?"

"Sitting. You?"

"Bothering you obviously." That made Margo smiled a little. It reminded her of the old Elliot.

"You definitely are."

Elliot sat next to her and place his hands into his jean pockets. Today he wore blue jeans with a black jacket, as if he was trying to be completely opposite to Margo. If only he changed his jeans that statement would have been true.

"I've got no one to hang around with so…I thought I could talk to you."

"Of course you would think that. I only found out you live here yesterday."

"And I could tell you were happy to see me."

"Very happy…" She stated sarcastically.

"I mean it didn't go as well as I hoped-"

"What the fuck were you expecting?" Her voice was harsher now.

"I…I don't know really." Elliot looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"No you wouldn't would you? You just decided to drop in and make my life a living hell. I was going to start over and then I find out my childhood bully is in town."

"Margo I-"

"Don't." She stopped him before he could speak. "Just don't. I've heard enough."

"…Listen…do you…wanna go out somewhere, before class. Maybe breakfast?"

"Where did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. We have a few hours so…maybe a take out?"

"A take out?"

"I know a good fish and chips shop around here. If you want we could get some and…each on the beach?"

Margo shook her head. "I have nothing better to do. Why not?"

…

The garage was dark as to be expected and the place was full of tools and equipment that an engineer would find luxurious. In the near end of the garage was a broken down car in need of repair. Rae figured that David was repairing it. She remembered her dad repairing cars in his spare time and he would allow Rae to watch now and then, he was always the technical type and always knew his spanner from his screw. However time didn't seem to be on their side as Rae grew up, he soon developed a back injury and was forced to give up his hobby. Rae wished things would be as they were all those years ago: she and Chloe playing at the lighthouse; her dad fixing cars; William still being alive. A lot of things changed over the years and Rae wasn't sure if she was ok with it. Being Aspergic Rae sometimes found it hard to care about most things, especially when she was little. Moments like her dad losing his job didn't really seem to affect her at the time, and she was only sixteen. Now she was older she had more emotion then she did years ago. Kate's death was proof of that.

Rae searched around for any information she could find on Rachel. She remembered seeing David's laptop the last time she was here. Problem was that she didn't know the password and she wasn't sure whereabouts David would keep it or even if he kept it in the first place.

"Let's try this. 'Step-douche'."

 _Incorrect password._

"Figures. The password must be somewhere."

Rae looked around in the hopes of finding anything that could be a password. She searched the draws and cupboards, one by one finding codes and dates that could be the password. Each incorrect answer made Rae rewind over and over until she would find the right one and in the end she found it. The password was found in the car.

She was allowed access and checked the files.

 _Whoa. Rachel definitely hooked up with Frank. But why would David care?_

 _Rachel Amber Profile_

 _*Skipping class all week?_

 _*Meets up with Frank again._

 _*Rachel avoids her dormitory._

 _*Followed her to the lighthouse._

…

 _ARCADIA POLICE REPORT_

 _Rachel Amber, 18, was picked up at 2:35pm at Blackwell Academy for possession of a controlled substance. This was reported by David Madsen, head of campus security, who witnessed her trying to hide or secure a suspicious medical bag. This officer was called into question Ms. Amber, who responded with threats and denials. Her bag was found to contain illegal drugs. See attached file for more details._

 _God. Rachel was into some deep shit…_

Rae checked the next file. Kates file.

 _Kate Marsh Profile._

 _*Overheard Kate and Dana about the Vortex Party. Drugs?_

 _*Watched Kate and her church group. She knows her bible._

 _*Kate stays longer in the bathroom than her room. Taking drugs?_

 _*Kate Marsh was helping Jefferson after class. Don't trust men with goatees._

 _*Kate had kept to herself since the Vortex Party. Hiding something?_

 _*I confronted Kate about the party and she cried and ran off. Guilty._

 _That bastard. Kate didn't want any of this and you go and blame her for what happened? You could have helped her David! Now she's dead._

The last file was on Rae containing a timetable of her class schedules.

 _Creepy. Now he's spying on me?_

Rae rewound so the computer was just as it was before. _Better tell Chloe about what I've found. Just one more thing to make her sad…and mad._

Rae exited the garaged and headed towards Chloe who was still seated at the table. She stood beside Chloe and was about to speak when the front door stopped her. David was here.

"Nice Breakfast." David said.

"David? Your back already?" Joyce came out from the kitchen and into th living room just as David came into sight.

"I have to take a nap after writing up vandalism reports last night."

"What happened?" Joyce said as she crossed her arms.

"Some little shitass punks broke into the swimming pool. This is what happens at these P.C. bullshit colleges. Entitled students taking over the campus."

"Do you know for sure it was Blackwell students?"

"Who else would do this? And I'm going to bust them." David turned towards Rae. He glared at her and leaned on one of the chairs. "Figures you would be here. Is that your Rachel Amber Halloween costume?"

"You know more about her than me." Rae said as she circled the table to face David.

"No. You and Chloe think you know about everything. Like all teenagers."

Joyce came up to David. "Leave Rae alone David. Stop threatening students."

Chloe came up. "He threatens them with surveillance cameras. So he can spy on everybody. Like he spies on all of us here."

David came closer to Chloe. "Don't start Chloe. Not now."

"Yeah. I'm just always starting shit. Right? You're a total paranoid David!"

David stepped dangerously close to Chloe. "Not. Now. Chloe."

"You used to call me a loser for getting kicked out of Blackwell. So who's the loser now David. Who haven't you threatened, accused or harassed?"

"I've had enough of your shit!"

"What have you done David? You've helped no one."

David raised his hand ready to hit Chloe. Rae instantly rushed forward to stop him and was soon met with the back of his hand against her cheek.


	66. Sixty-Six

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

SIXTY-SIX

* * *

It started when she was a little girl. Eight at the most. She was never good with maths or any subject and only fuelled herself with imagination. She was sat at the table, feeling somewhat intimidated by the silence that lingered in the room. Her father stood, towering over her with his arms crossed. In front of her was a piece of paper. A test to be exact.

"Well?" The father asked in a low tone.

The girl said nothing.

"Aren't you going to explain why you're the lowest in the class?"

She said nothing. She began to whimper.

"Why are you crying?" No sound of remorse was in his voice.

She didn't know what to say. She never knew what to say in front of people.

Her father repeated the question but she wouldn't speak. In frustration he sighed and sat down, resting his elbows on the table. "You're not five anymore, Rae. We can't afford for you to continue acting like this. You should know the questions." His voice had a hint of anger in them.

Once again she said nothing and avoided his glare. She could feel the tension rise every second.

And then he did something she didn't expect.

He slapped her.

The pain across her cheek was instant and she broke down crying at the pain. Mixed in shock and fear.

"Anyone would have gotten these questions right! But you didn't! do you know why? Because your fucking stupid!"

And he left her and didn't notice her running upstairs to hide away from the monster she called daddy.

…

Rae stepped back by the force of the slap and stood there with wide eyes and placing her hand on her cheek. Chloe instantly rushed to her side to see if she was ok which Rae was trying so hard to hold back the tears of fear she felt that same day. He wasn't her dad and he wasn't William. But an act like that from someone trying to be a father? Rae couldn't help but remember what she felt that day, someone she trusted turning on her in a flash. David wasn't the same but it felt the same.

"Rae?" Chloe supported Rae as she stood there, frozen. She angrily turned towards David. "You sick paranoid bastard!"

Joyce was shocked as she too joined Rae's side to help her. The slapped area was beginning to turn red. "Rae sweetheart? Are you alright?"

Rae said nothing.

"I think you should leave." Joyce said to David.

"Y-You…you can't kick me out of my own home!"

"This is my home David! And you're not welcome here! Not until you decide to calm down."

"Joyce-"

"Pack your things David. We will discuss this later." David had nothing else to say as he stormed out of the room. Chloe and Joyce sat Rae down on the sofa. Chloe stayed next to Rae as Joyce went into the kitchen to make an ice pack for the swelling.

"Damn Rae. You stood up for me again. Thank you. But shit that must have hurt."

Rae nodded.

"I'm sorry about step-ass. I didn't he…"

Rae was silent.

"Rae…speak to me…please."

"C-Chloe…I…"

"Hey, its ok." Chloe placed her hand around Rae's shoulder. "I'm here."

Rae smiled. It was small. But it was something. Joyce came back and gently placed the pack on her swollen cheek which Rae flinched against it because of the cold.

"There you go sweetheart, just keep that on for a few minutes and it should stop the swelling."

"Thank you, Joyce."

"Don't mention it." She sighed. "I'm sorry about David."

"Should have kicked him out before when you had the chance."

"Don't start Chloe."

"What? You're having a go at me now? You saw what he did! He fucking slapped her!"

"You provoked him."

"Oh so it's my fault now? I'm not the one that slapped by best friend!"

Rae couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!"

Silence.

"Just…stop…I can't take this anymore…"

They said nothing after that. Joyce left the girls to sort out a few things with David. There was no way he was getting out of this.

"Chloe, listen." Rae began. "I was looking on David's laptop and…I saw Rachel and Frank…being…more than friends."

"No way Razer. Rachel used Frank for drugs, that's all."

"Well, you can prove that when he have a look inside his RV."

"I didn't even suggest that. You're becoming a rebel Rae."

"I know. The inner Rachel is taking over."

"Damn right girl. Alright then, as soon as you're patched up we'll pay a visit to Franks RV. If he knows anything about what happened to Rachel then we have to get it out of him."

"Definitely."

…

Chloe knew where Frank was. He was there every day. Parked outside the Two Whales diner. Chloe parked her truck a few meters away from the RV, hoping somehow it would be hidden from Frank.

"Franks in the Diner, he's always here in the mornings."

"That gives us enough time to have a look inside."

As they approached the RV Rae spotted Nathan entering the diner, is hands in his jean pockets.

"…Erm…I just need to check something." Rae said.

"Check what?"

"Erm…I just need to…get the keys from Frank."

"Can't you just blast it open."

"It makes a noise Chloe. And I'm rewinding over and over again. I'll get the keys. Its quiet."

"Well I guess it gives me time to find some Scooby snacks. Franks dog is in there and I don't think it will be happy to see us."

"Yeah you do that." Rae headed towards the diner.

…

The beach was nice in the morning; the suns ray was painting patterns in the clear blue ocean. Elliot and Margo were the only ones around, eating away at their fish and chips. Well, not exactly. Margo ordered a sausage with batter and chips while Elliot ordered chips and a fish cake. They ate in silence for a while before Elliot decided to talk.

"So…how's life been?"

"You're seriously asking me that?"

"Just curious."

"My mum is dead, my dad is missing and for the rest of my life I spent years in a care home that was filled with people that didn't give a crap about me. What do you think?"

Elliot looked away. "…I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"I know now that what I did was wrong. And I want to make it up to you."

"I thought you were right now?"

"Well…it's a start. I have other ways."

"Sure you do."

Elliot sighed. "Your still mad aren't you?"

Margo rolled her eyes. "I can't see why I wouldn't be."

Elliot didn't know what to say next. But he had to make a bearable conversation. "Hey…do you remember when we were kids and…we used to hang out in town and get pizza?"

Margo nodded.

"And you always got the peperoni pizza because you hated any other pizza…and you kept burning your mouth because you never could realise how hot it was."

Margo smiled a little, nodding.

"And I always got pineapple and would eat that first and the pizza last because I always had a thing for pineapple. Like you with peaches."

"I still like them." Margo muttered while smiling to herself.

"You were obsessed over them."

"No I wasn't."

Elliot smirked. "Yes you were." He nudged Margo playfully and she laughed.

She suddenly began realise, she missed him too.


	67. Sixty-Seven

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for the views and for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

SIXTY-SEVEN

* * *

Rae entered the diner and was instantly hit with the scent of bacon and eggs. She felt like eating again just so she could taste the salt and grease traveling down her throat. But she knew she had a set task and Chloe was waiting. Even if Rae could rewind she wasn't sure how far her powers could go, and she could never tell when Kamali would stop her again.

The Diner was full but not overflowing. The place was quiet enough for Rae. She had to admit that crowds weren't her thing ever since she was diagnosed and ever since she found it hard to talk in groups or even stay in a crowd. But Rae was thankful she saw Nathan on his own. She figured he would be since he liked keeping to himself. Rae knew that much.

Rae took a deep breath and straightened herself. She knew Frank was here eating away with no notion of her presence, if she was to get his keys she would have to get them from him somehow. But first she had to take care of a few things with Nathan.

Taking a deep breath, Rae walked over to Nathan's booth. He seemed to be staring out with a soda in his hand. Rae attempted to say something but Nathan swiftly turned to look at her. Fear and surprise was on his face.

"Rachel? What the fuck!"

Rae was taken back. "U-Urr…"

However, Nathan soon realised the truth and the angry irritated face was back. "Oh look, 'Rae Amber' Is that your punk rock outfit?"

"I-I guess you could say that."

"Why the fuck are you even wearing her clothes?"

"A friend recommended them."

"Why? Trying to turn you into Rachel?"

"No just…trying something out."

"Well its not working out."

"Thanks for the complement." _Old Nathan is back again. Looks like my luck ran out._

Nathan looked at Rae for a moment and frowned. "Your cheeks all red."

Rae instantly moved her hand to the mark but pulled away soon after. "Its nothing."

"Sure it is. Someone knock some sense into you?"

"Like you?" That shut him up. "Look I'm not here for a fight. I just…wanted to talk."

"About what?"

 _Should I even mention it? He might flip. I guess I could rewind. But then again Kamali might stop me. I'll have to try._

"About…You and your dad." _We'll start here. There must be some reason Nathan as so many pills. I'll work my way to it instead of being direct._

"What about him?"

"Just that…you and your dad seem…er…"

"You don't know shit about my father or me, nobody here does."

"Well, maybe you could tell me?"

"Why? So you can pretend to care? Hm? Spoiler alert, he's an asshole!"

"I could help you."

"I don't need anything from you except to stay out of my fucking business! Understand?"

"Nathan calm down. We're in a diner."

"Oh right, I didn't know that. How about I be a little louder!"

"Nathan! You-" Rae looked around seeing some people staring at them.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" Nathan hissed at them and they turned away.

Rae was quiet for a moment and took a seat in front of Nathan which surprised him and he gave her a look that said 'I'll rip your head off if you don't move'.

"Look Nathan I don't want a fight. I just want to talk. I know you and your father have…had hard times. I really want to help."

"Stop pretending you care."

"I do care. I want to help. Maybe you could help me."

"Why exactly would I want to do that?"

"You know Frank right?"

"Sure. Why? You want 'Higher education'?"

"…What?"

Nathan shook his head. "Whatthefuckever. You look like you haven't taken a sniff of baby aspirin."

"I smoked once. Won't do it again." Rae shakes her head. "Anyways. So you know Frank Bowers?"

"Yeah, where else do I get pot?"

"Good point. Listen I need to get into his RV-"

"Why?"

"Well…reasons. Look I need his keys. Any ideas?"

"Frank keeps his keys with him all the time. Try his pocket. Maybe get him to empty them."

"Well that's an idea. Thanks." Rae got up from the booth and began to walk away but Nathan grabbed her before she could leave. "What-"

"Why are you going into his RV?"

"I…we…" Rae sighed. "It's about Rachel Amber."

"Rachel…what about her?"

"We're looking for her and Frank knows something. Can you please let go, Nathan?"

Nathan stared at Rae for a while before letting her go. "Watch your back, Cassity."

"…Why?"

"I can't say."

"Nathan if there's something-"

"Leave me alone." His voice was harsh and slightly loud. It was enough to make Rae walked away but not before showing a look of regret, for him.

Rae now had to deal with Frank. At this time, he was eating away at his beans and minding his own business. Rae felt some strange confidence inside of her and placed her hand firmly on the table causing Frank to look up slowly.

"Well if it isn't the girl with the gun. You have serious balls coming here in my face little lady. Just because you wear Rachel's clothes and hang out with Chloe doesn't make you cool."

"How do you know these are Rachel's clothes?"

"Because she looks hot in them and you look like shit."

"Let me into your RV and let's find out."

"I'd rather not, you fucking creep me out. What the fuck do you want?"

" _I wanna try something."_

 _What?_

" _Just this one time you can have some fun. I hate this guys guts."_

 _What kind of fun?_

" _If I take control I'll show you."_

 _Why not tell me?_

" _Because it will be more satisfying if I do it. Pretty please? Just for a few moments."_

 _Alright. Don't do anything I'll regret._

" _Promise."_

Everything was now like a TV to Rae, her body was no longer under her control. Kamali had taken control of her body and was using it for some _fun._ Kamali first pulled a stunt with Franks plate, grabbing it and dropping the beans to the floor.

"You eat like a pig, try the floor." Kamali smirked all the way. She was loving this.

"I was eating those beans are you fucking insane? I was eating those beans!" He rose up, ready to strike but Kamali froze time just in time.

"Haha. The look on his face. Ok ok just one more."

Kamali rewound instantly and flawlessly. They grabbed Franks soda and spilled it all over him. "Oh dear, my hand slipped."

"You fucking bitch!" Frank once again rose up to strike and once again Kamali froze time.

"Ok ok I've had my fun. You can do whatever you want." Kamali rewound time and returned Rae to her body.

"What the fuck do you want?" Frank said, repeating his words for the third time.

"I wanted to talk to you about Rachel."

"What about her?"

"You two much have been close."

"If you really want to know, yes, we were. She was my lioness. She loved me and I loved her. Just a typical romance of the twenty-first century."

"Chloe told me that she liked posing for the camera, I've seen them at school."

"Rachel new how to show herself off in a camera. I took a few shots myself."

"Mind if I see?"

Frank reached into his pocket. "I think I have one in here somewhere. Here, judge for yourself."

Rae looked at the picture and noticed that Frank had emptied his pockets completely. The keys were on the table. All she had to do was grab them and leg it. So she did and that definitely required her to rewind.

"She looks pretty."

"She sure was."

"Well. I have to go Frank."

"Alright. Just stay out of my business."

"I plan to."

Rae left the diner with the keys hidden in her short pockets.


	68. Sixty-Eight

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story.**

SECRETS I HOLD

SIXTY-EIGHT

* * *

"Good work Razer!"

"I don't know why I bother." Rae gave Chloe the keys and Chloe handed her the bone for the dog.

"Ok, on three. One…two…Three!" She opened the door and the dog jumped out. Rae threw the bone further away into the carpark and the dog chased the food. "Get the treat boy!" the dog ran for it, leaving Chloe and Rae with the defenceless RV.

"I think we just made that dog our bitch…get it."

"Yeah. Let's just get inside."

"I tried." Chloe went in first followed by Rae. The place, to put it bluntly, was a dump. Plates were left on the side and the smell of dog food and alcohol was lingering in the air. "God this place stinks. He really did let himself go." Chloe went to the front to find the steering wheel. She sat in the seat and rested against the fabric. "Just imagine us driving across Oregon. Just imagine."

"Yeah and you'll want to kiss me again. Come on Chloe, we're on a schedule."

"I know…just…daydreaming."

"I know. When this blows over we can go wherever we want. Our own adventure."

"I look forward to that." Chloe got up and walked over the table where the laptop was placed. "You look around while I hank into this baby."

"Sure. Just watch out for any porn."

"I will. Don't worry."

Rae looked around just like she said she would. Looking around the place, once again she had to mention or even think, was a dump. Clothes were everywhere and it was hard to forget the stench of alcohol and smoke-not the type of smoke she knew every day- and not to mention the smell of a damp dog. Rae searched around some more trying to find anything that would lead them to Rachel but all she could find was junk and left out plates and pot pipes.

"Doesn't he clean this place?" Rae said while kicking clothes away.

"Knowing Frank? Nope."

"Helpful…"

Rae searched some more until she noticed something in the vent. She grabbed a knife from the sink and broke it open while also breaking the knife. She tossed it away and opened the vent. Inside was a small notebook. She took it out and looked inside. There were pictures of Rachel and Frank. Being more than friends.

"Chloe…I've found something…"

"What?"

Rae came over and placed the book gingerly on the table. Chloe was confused. "What's this?"

"Chloe. Rachel and Frank were more than friends…"

"No way. She used him for photos and crack. She wouldn't…betray me like this…"

"Maybe she didn't want you to know. She could have known how you would react."

"I can't believe she went behind my back…"

"Chloe she…she didn't do that."

"Fuck it! Who hasn't? Rachel left me! You left me! Who hasn't been in my life?"

"Chloe-" but Chloe was already storming out while grabbing the keys from the table. "Chloe! Wait!" Rae ran after her.

…

It was infuriating to wait. He had waited long enough. A slam was heard which rippled the shallow water of blackness.

" _I've waited long enough,"_ he spoke. _"Margo is to be taken down. Today."_ His eyes glowed red as he watched from afar at the two teens walking along the beach. The crack allowed him to see. But it was weak. Until he could grow in strength he was stuck in this abyss.

" _Not long. Just a little longer. But she must be taken care of. I will break her. Destroy her every being. Until, she will be nothing but dust. But first, I must break her. Weaken her."_

…

"Chloe please slow down."

"Why? What's the point anymore? Everyone lets me down!"

"Chloe I wouldn't do that to you. Never!"

The two teens were now in the truck driving very fast with no intention of slowing down. Chloe's eyes had been puffy and red since she started the car.

"You did before and you're going to do it again! It's only a matter of time until you do!"

"Stop it Chloe!"

"You have no idea how much she meant to me Rae! She was everything to me and she goes and betrays me like that!"

"She didn't betray you Chloe! She maybe didn't want to see your reaction. Maybe she was protecting you!"

"Protecting me? From what? I trusted her! My life has become nothing but shit since you left!"

"Whoa this isn't my fault!"

"It should be! Otherwise it's my fault! Fuck that!"

"Chloe I know how you feel! I lost Kate and I can't get her back!"

"Yes, Kates dead. Such sad!"

"How can you even say that?" Rae said in disbelief.

"The world doesn't care about me; why should I care about other people I hardly know?"

"Because it's being human Chloe!"

"Human? You're going to use that crap on me. Ever since my dad left my life had been dipped in shit. Do you have any idea what's like to lose your dad? Huh? You wait for him to come home and he never does?"

"Chloe I was with you that day! It was a terrible accident! No one was to blame!"

"Bullshit! My mom called him and sent him away, she took him from me and now I can't get him back!"

"Chloe stop this!"

"Nobody cares about me! No one ever did! Even you!"

"Take that back!"

"Fine! But it won't change anything!"

"Chloe your still alive! Whether you like it or not!"

"I don't!"

"Chloe! I need you! I don't know what to do and you're the only one that can guide me on the right path!"

"Stop bullshitting me Rae! You can handle this on your own without my help!"

"Chloe-"

"Stop! I've had it with this conversation. Its over."

Rae stopped talking and remained silent through the rest of the ride back to Blackwell. When they arrived Chloe looked away in anger.

"Chloe-"

"Get out. I don't want to see you ever again."

"But-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE BITCH!"

Rae tried to told in the tears as she quickly got out and watched as the truck sped away.

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	69. Sixty-Nine

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story**

SECRETS I HOLD

SIXTY-NINE

* * *

Margo had to admit that she was having a good time with Elliot. They talked about life and what was going on. Elliot acted like his old self, joyful and full of life, never missing a beat. Margo enjoyed his company and, for the moment, seemed to forget the bully she grew to know.

Although, Margo wasn't sure if to trust this boy yet. Her old school friend turned bully was hard to get over but he seemed to prove that he had changed. But was he telling the truth? Was he acting just to get at her for being expelled all those years ago? How could Margo even find out before it was too late? Or was she just overthinking things? For what she knew, she didn't want this moment to be ruined. She wanted her old friend back. She missed him and she denied it.

A few minutes later, maybe around thirty minutes, the two teens talked along the streets of Arcadia Bay in an area surrounded by buildings. Margo couldn't even remember how she got there. Elliot continued to talk throughout, he mentioned that he loved around here and in actual fact they were walking him home. Margo didn't mind, at least she had a great time with him. Soon the two came to a halt as Elliot turned around to stand in front of his house.

"Well, this is my den."

"It looks nice."

Elliot scoffed. "It isn't really. It's just like the crap home I had back in England."

"That was nice too."

"I beg to differ." Elliot looked at Margo. "So, I guess this is goodbye?"

"I'll see you at school you idiot." Margo nudged Elliot playfully who pretended that it hurt.

"Ow. You hit me."

"I nudged you. Barely a scratch."

Elliot laughed. "You still the same."

"You're different."

"…Listen-"

"Look it doesn't matter now. I'll need time to forgive you, but you don't have to keep apologizing anymore."

"No?"

"Yeah. Not anymore."

He smiled. "I'll see you at school then. You know your way back?"

"I have an idea."

"Good. I wouldn't want you getting lost. I know this place is a bay but it can be easy to get lost."

"Don't worry. I'll find my way back. Like going on an adventure."

"Definitely. I'll see you in an hour." Elliot waved goodbye at Margo and she watched him enter his house. She would see him at school so she wasn't going to miss him straight away. Now Margo had to find her way back and she did wish inside that took notice of where she was going. But thanks to Elliot rambling on she couldn't keep track of her surroundings.

 _Looks like I'll have to find my own way back._

So Margo wandered aimlessly around Arcadia Bay, using her phone for guidance. She was close by she assumed because her _trusty_ satnav told her for the millionth time she had arrived at her destination. She almost felt like slamming her phone to the ground because of how useless it was. She took a moment to look around, she was surrounded by told buildings near the coast. She was definitely nearby now.

"Finally." She muttered.

She continued to walk along the path when she heard voices too loud not to hear. She turned to investigate the sound, knowing full well it had nothing to do with her. _Fuck it. I have an hour…I think._ The sound came from an alleyway behind a building near the Two Whales. He leaned up against a wall to stay hidden and peaked through the fence a few meters from her. A group of boys she didn't recognize were standing in front of someone- they were much older than her, maybe mid-twenties- and they seemed to be provoking them. She tried to get a better look to see who was in trouble.

"You think your all high and mighty, don't you?" One of them shouted.

"Fuck off! You don't know me! No one does!" A familiar voice.

"Look kid. Just give us some cash and we'll be on our way. You have a shit load of it so it won't be a problem for you."

"Forget it!"

That's when they began to attack him, throwing him to the ground and punching him constantly. All Margo could hear was shouts and screams, some coming from the boy being attacked. She couldn't stand around and let this happen any longer. She had to do something. She came out of hiding and instantly felt her nerves grow in the pit of her stomach. She knew she needed to help the poor kid in some way. But how?

In the end she blurted out, "Hey! Leave him alone!"

The boys instantly stopped and turned to face Margo, now she could see who was being attacked and it was none other than Nathan Prescott.

"Nathan…" Margo whispered in disbelief.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the boys spoke.

Margo stood her ground, unable to keep her eyes of Nathan who laid on the ground in a bloody pulp.

"Hey! I asked you a question!"

Margo looked at the guy. "It doesn't matter who I am, leave Nathan alone."

"Oh I see, your like his secret crush or something."

"What? No!"

"Why else would you defend this little piece of shit?"

"This isn't how to solve anything."

He marched up to her. "How about I take it out on you instead?"

"N-No…" A small voice came from Nathan as he tried to stand.

The stranger smirked. "Aww how sweet."

"Just leave. There's no need to fight."

Suddenly the boy grabbed her throat. "Since when were you allowed to boss me around?"

Nathan managed to get up and pull him away but he lost his balance as the other boys grabbed him and pinned him down. They were ready to beat him again. "Don't fucking such me Prescock!" He yelled as he raised his fist and slammed it down.

But the fist never reached its target as Margo had caught the fist.

"He's had enough!"

The boy slapped her across the face. "I'll fucking start with you if-"

Margo was gone, replaced with the dark purple galaxy wolf the size of a bear. It growled at the boys as they backed away in horror. "What the fuck-"

The wolf leaped forward and attacked them leaving marks and bruises all over them, some fatal. After a while the boys were reduced to a bloody mess.

"You will not speak of this." An echo-like voice was heard from the wolf. However, its mouth didn't move when it spoke. "You will leave and never come back."

The boys had no fighting chance as they nodded their heads. A purple cloud appeared around them and began to heal their wounds one by one. They dared not run in fear of being caught by the mysterious and fearful creature. Soon they were healed and one by one they gingerly stood.

"Leave. Never come back. Do not speak a word of this. Otherwise I will find you. And I will rip you to shreds." The wolf threatened and demanded.

The boys got the message and the ran away, surely never to be seen again. The wolf let out a sharp exhale from its snout, glad that the vermin was gone. It turned towards Nathan and approached him. He wasn't moving and was breaking shallowly. The wolf nudged him and whimpered, hoping to wake up the unconscious boy.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	70. Seventy

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story.**

SECRETS I HOLD

SEVENTY

* * *

Rae sat on her bed with the picture of her and Chloe in her hand. She couldn't stop staring at it. It was a happy moment for the two of them before it suddenly went downhill. Rae couldn't change what had happened and deep down she wished she could. All she could do was stare at t, crying to herself and constantly telling herself how much of a bad friend she was.

"I'm sorry Chloe…I'm so sorry…"

…

Nathan woke up in a room unfamiliar. It wasn't his room and he swore he never entered this type of room. He soon found out who it was when they sat next to him on the bed.

"Hey. Finally, awake?" It was Margo. She looked tired.

"What the fuck…?" Nathan muttered as he slowly rose from the bed. "What the fuck happened?"

"You were beaten down and I came to help. Good thing I did too. You could have died if I left you."

"I could handle myself."

"Sure. And I healed your wounds. But it's taken a lot out of me."

Nathan looked at Margo once more, observing her. "I can tell. You look like shit."

Margo laughed tiredly. "Thanks."

Nathan slowly rose from the bed, hissing in pain.

"Careful," Margo quickly moved to Nathan's side. "I didn't manage to heal all of your wounds. I'm not exactly in the best state of mind." Margo helped Nathan up and attempted to help him walk but seconds later his legs failed and Margo was forced to sit him on the sofa near the wall. The both of them breathed heavily from the exhaustion.

"Class…starts in five minutes…"

"Who gives a shit?" Nathan questioned with a smirk making Margo smile.

"I guess I do…I think anyways."

"I don't give a shit. I own this place."

"You keep saying." Margo gestured to the door. "When you feel better you can go."

They sat there for a while, saying nothing and listening to the comfortable silence between them. Oddly Nathan wasn't moving.

"…You feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"But your still here."

"I know."

Margo nodded, wondering why Nathan hadn't left yet.

"…class is starting soon."

"I know."

"What er...lesson do you like?"

"Photography."

"Oh. That's a good subject."

"It's alright."

"Is that your only subject you think is 'alright'?"

"Swimming is ok."

"Not alright? Just ok?"

"Just ok."

"Ah."

Silence.

 _Why is he still here?_

"Erm…you should go…you know, your 'alright' class."

Nathan smirked. "I'd rather stay here."

"But I'll be going to lessons, like you."

"Then I'll go to yours."

"You can't just go to a lesson you're not meant to go to."

"I own-"

"You own this place, yeah I know. You keep saying."

"Well I do. Glad you remember."

"I would. You keep saying it all the time. Maybe it should be your saying."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, it should."

 _This is nice Nathan but I have class. It's like I'm stuck here. I can just walk out but I won't move. Why won't I move?_

 _Knowing him, I thought he would just walk out but…he's staying._

 _And oddly, I don't want him to leave. But I have to leave some time. I can't stay here forever._

Eventually Margo stood up and walked over to the door. "Well this has been fun. I'll see you later."

Nathan didn't move.

"Seriously I have to go. I care about my education more than you."

Nathan finally gave up and stood, placing his hands in his pockets. "Fine. Whatever you say Emo."

"Haha. Very funny." _He calls me that again I'll break his neck. But I won't. Because I'm nice._

Nathan walked past and stopped to get a better look at Margo. "You look like you overdosed on pot."

"Do I really look that tired?"

"Yep."

"Thanks for the compliment. Now scram." Margo joked as she slightly moved Nathan out. He didn't protest or attempt to fight back. She figured he was comfortable around her and vise-versa.

"What do you have next?" Nathan asked

"History."

"Same."

"Oh yeah. I guess with all the events happening I kind of forgot." Margo scratched her neck in embarrassment.

"Looks like I will be going to your class after all."

The two of them went together half the way to class. Margo mentioned that she would rather go on her own in fear that Victoria would give her crap despite Nathan's protests, saying he would sort it out with her but Margo wasn't a person to let others fight her battles. Not anymore at least.

History was like before. It ran smoothly little problems. Nathan sat a few tables away from her and as usual did nothing contributing to the lesson and once again the teachers did nothing to grab his attention. Margo wanted to say something but she knew she needed to concentrate on the lesson and not someone like Nathan, she knew he could be good at heart but he had horrible manners. She couldn't forget the time Nathan attacked her; he was full of rage that day that Margo felt truly afraid of him. Nathan had some troubles and Margo couldn't help but feel she had a duty to help him in some way.

…

Rae couldn't concentrate in English due to her not being able to pull her mind away from Chloe. Knowing her now Chloe only said what she said because she was upset, after all it was true that people said things they didn't mean when they were angry. But Rae couldn't help but feel that it was her fault that Chloe went through so much pain and isolation. Rae left Chloe and moved away and Chloe felt alone and unwanted. Rae knew that she left without a choice but she still felt she had some choice, she wished she had stood up to her parents and said she would stay, she wished she had tried harder but the best she could do wasn't enough. It was the same with Kate. Rae truly believed she was useless. A hopeless friend.

…

It had been an hour since the little girl ran upstairs and hid under her quilt of her bed to hide from the monster known as her Dad. She still couldn't forget his words as they lingered in her brain. He made her feel small and hopeless, unwanted and stupid with no chance of ever getting better. She didn't know what made her so different.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her door open slowly, hearing the creaking emerge into the room. To Rae the sound was like a demon sneaking into her room and waiting in the shadows to attack.

The person was none other than her Dad entering the room.

"Rae? You still awake?" Her Dad spoke with a soft voice just like he normally spoke with. Her dad was back, she thought at least. She wasn't sure if he was faking it to get to her. She didn't reply but shuffled in her bed, a notion of her being awake.

She felt something gingerly pressing against her bed and pushing against her legs. In reaction, she curled up in bed to hide her face.

"Sweetheart…I'm…" He sighed and placed a hand on the quilt where her arm would be. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it."

Rae didn't reply.

"I just…I've been going through some things that's been on my mind for a long time, years in fact. I know it's hard for you to understand but…I just want you to know I'm sorry. Deeply."

When Rae did nothing her father sighed once again, leaning in and kissing her on the head. "I'm sorry Rae." He stroked her hair and made his way out, closing the door slowly and gently.

Rae rose from her bed, wondering what he meant.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	71. Seventy-One

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story.**

SECRETS I HOLD

SEVENTY-ONE

* * *

Throughout algebra Margo heard a constant whisper inside her head. It was familiar, almost the same voice as the shadow figure she met before. Its voice was constant and quiet, continuously speaking to her and she tried her hardest to ignore the sound. This caused Margo to almost daydream throughout the entire lesson and miss everything she needed to know. She didn't even notice Elliot entering the class, apparently been moved to hers and stationed next to her. He did his best to wake her up from her dazed state.

"Margo, hey…" He nudged her a little to get her attention. "You alright?"

Margo shook her head gingerly and turned to Elliot. "H-Hey…when did you get here?"

"I came at the start of the lesson. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…"

"You don't sound fine…"

"Well I am."

"If you say so-"

"Connors! Richardson! Pay attention please." The teacher shouted at them and they remained silent throughout the lesson.

…

" _Looks like Chloe hates you now."_

 _Leave me alone._

" _I'm just saying. You didn't attempt to change anything."_

 _You would stop me._

" _No I wouldn't."_

 _Why not?_

" _Well…because I wouldn't."_

 _Look just…leave me alone._

" _I understand your upset-"_

 _You don't understand anything! You let me kill Kate! And now I've lost my friend!_

" _That wasn't my fault!"_

 _Sure it wasn't. my life so far has been dipped in shit because of you! Why can't you just leave!_

" _I can't!"_

 _Why?_

" _Because…you can't know."_

 _Just leave me alone._

Kamali stopped talking after that.

…

Lunch felt like it dragged on for Margo. Elliot said he would hang out with her and she wasn't sure where Nathan was. She guessed he was with Victoria and her minions-she had to stop calling them that-doing whatever they do during break. Elliot and Margo at on the fountain with her kicking her legs in the dirt sending dust into the air.

"Margo you haven't talked since the lesson. Something wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." _Why can't I tell him?_

"Look I just want to help."

"Sure you do. That's all you ever wanted to do ever since I found your ass here."

"Margo…"

"Forget it." Margo stood and walked away, leaving Elliot behind.

…

Rae spend her time in her room revising, hoping it would help her forget what happened. She couldn't bring herself to text or call Chloe fearing she would just ignore her and tell her to go away. In the end Rae dropped her books to the ground and placed her hand to her face and allowed a long sig to escape her lips.

 _Why is this happening to me?_

…

Margo took a walk around the school to take her mind off things but the voice was always there.

" _Your time is up Margo, time to decide."_

" _I am the key Margo; I can set you free."_

" _I can reveal the truth to you, the truth about your parents."_

Margo stopped and clutched her head. "Shut up…

" _Margo…"_

"Shut it."

" _I can set you free."_

"Stop it…" she shook her head and continued to walk, trying ever so hard to ignore the voice.

…

"Don't try to ignore it Margo. You want to know the truth about your past. And you will get it. One way or another."

…

During photography the air became dull and wet but the temperature remained at a constant level of warmth. Mr Jefferson was talking away about things he didn't get a chance to teach on the day Kate died. Rae and Margo did their best to listen but they were in their own world of problems. Margo kept hearing the voice on repeat and she couldn't get rid of the sound. Rae couldn't stop thinking about Chloe, about how much she let her down and wishing she did more for her. She couldn't stop looking at the empty seat which Kate used to occupy. She missed her heavenly smile and bright light that shone on the dullest of days. But it was gone, the light that was so bright no longer glimmered. Kate was gone. And Rae missed her so much.

Life drawing was not any better. The two still remained distant from each other and hardly talked. None of them attempted to talk to each other or even glance at each other, as if they didn't acknowledge their existence.

…

The day was over and none of them spoke a word to each other. Elliot tried to speak to Margo but she didn't notice him in the slightest and returned to her dorm room as well as Rae. Today was not a good day or any of them.

Margo shut the door behind her and collapsed onto her bed, letting out a deep sigh. She slowly rose from her bed and decided to go on her laptop until she heard the voice yet again.

" _Margo. You can't run from me."_

"Go away."

She suddenly turned when she heard something behind her. The shadow like figure was there.

" _Margo. You want to know the truth don't you?"_

"I don't know anymore…"

" _I can put you to rest."_

"Maybe I don't want to know. Maybe I just want to get on with my life."

" _Do you not wish to know why your dad left you, or who killed your mother?"_

"I…"

" _What if you could get revenge on them. Teach them a lesson for hurting your family. You have the power to do exactly that."_

"I'm not killing anyone. I would never do that. I know better."

" _Do you?"_

"…What do you mean?"

The shadow figure walked towards her. _"Take my hand and I'll show you."_ It them reached out to her, palm flat.

"…Why would you do this for me?"

" _Because I'm like you. I want to know the truth. And now I'm going to give it to you. You can finally move on from what has happened."_

"I…I don't…"

" _Take my hand. And I'll fill the hole that has been empty for many years."_

Margo wasn't sure if she had control anymore until she reached her hand out and grabbed the palm and everything went black.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. the secret will be revealed...**


	72. Seventy-Two

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story.**

SECRETS I HOLD

SEVENTY-TWO

* * *

 _Your secret will be revealed…_

...

The sky was painted orange and yellow as the sun lowered from the horizon.

You and your Dad sat on the bench of the old park, no one was around but us, but you didn't care. you liked it quiet. And it was better with your Dad beside you.

You didn't do much when you came here; you just sat and stared at the painted sky. You only came here when you were sad, you Dad would sometimes skip work just so you could be here. He kept getting into trouble for that and he would always say sorry, but he did it for you. Because he loved you very much.

You knew that your Dad was being selfish, and because you were so young you didn't question it and you didn't question a lot of things, you just thought things happened and you would ignore it. Your Dad wouldn't say much when the both of you were here, instead he would let you cry until you stopped. He would rub your arm and shush your cries.

The setting, the moment. It would make you happy.

You were a little girl, five at the most, unable to understand what was wrong with you. Your parents said that you were born differently to others but deep down you could sense something was amiss. Around this time nearing to your sixth birthday your father abruptly began to pack his things. You watched in silence.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I can't stay here anymore."

"Eric you can't just leave!"

"I have to, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You won't even tell me why!"

"I can't Molly. I can't handle this anymore!"

"So you're just going to leave me with the job?"

"I'm sorry."

All you could do was stand there, watching them raise their voices at each other.

"…Daddy?" You finally spoke with your small and innocent voice.

He turned to you, walked up to you and knelt down.

"Sweetheart…I…I have to go."

"Go where?"

"Just somewhere. I just…I can't handle this…"

"Y-Your leaving?"

He stood up. "I'm sorry."

You watched him leave.

He never came back.

…

Leave for you after that was hard growing up. Your mother had to work overtime just to keep the family going. She was never herself after what happened. She would do her best for you, keep you safe and fill you when you were hungry. But she could never always be there. You would come home after school to find a note saying she had to stay over longer and you wouldn't see her until tomorrow. You never had family outings like before. You were enclosed in your house with nothing to do and no one to love.

This kept going for many years, she never told you her secret until it was too late.

You were much older now, maybe around ten or twelve or maybe older. The memory was foggy, as if it was locked away but unlocked after years of waiting.

You never knew your mother was clinically depressed because she never told you. Maybe it was because she didn't want to see you worried or cry. Whatever it was it was a good enough excuse not to tell you.

It was the only time your mum had some free time and you decided to spend some time with her. But something was wrong. She didn't look the same. She looked angry and sad at the same time while holding a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"Mum?" You asked her with concern. In response she looked at you with puffy eyes and a tired expression.

"You know… this is all your fault."

"…W-What?"

She stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over. "I said this is you FUCKING FAULT!"

You backed away with tears in your eyes. "M-M-Mum-"

She marched towards you. "HE LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU! HE WAS SCARED OF YOU AND LEFT ME TO PICK UP THE FUCKING PIECES! AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN? NOTHING!" She was screaming at you as you backed away into a wall.

"Mum! Please!"

She looked at you with rage, with disgust.

She despised you.

"I put up with you for years. You made me worry about you each day! All because I had to look after you! Why did I even bother with you!"

"Mum p-"

She grabbed you by the collar, chocking you.

"I hate you! You caused this family misery!"

You couldn't breath as you felt your throat close in on itself as you desperately fought for your life.

"M-Mum…p-please…l-let…go…"

"You're a piece of shit. Thanks to you my life has become hell. Did you even know I was fired from my job? HUH?"

Fired? She never mentioned anything to you and she was putting the blame on you for nothing. She rose her hand, as to strike a punch. You feared her, she wasn't your mother anymore, she was a monster. As she flung her hand you screamed. And everything went silent.

You never noticed your eyes were closed until the darkness was replaced with blood. You looked up at your mother, eye to eye. A look of pain on her face.

You suddenly realised that something was through her, something purple and misty like the galaxy. Something that came from your hand. Your eyes widened in realisation. You attack your mother with a fatal shot.

She backed away from you and fell to the ground almost in slow motion as you watched the crimson liquid seep from her wound. She was dead. Because of you.

She was dead because of you.

Because of you.

You.

S **h** _E w_ A **S d** E _a_ D

 **BECAUSE OF YOU.**

You screamed. Filling the empty house with horror.

 _You're a monster!_

 _How could you do that?_

 _She was your mother!_

 _You have no one now!_

 _YOUR COMPLETELY ALONE!_

"NO!" Margo shouted turning to the shadow figure. "No no no no no no this couldn't…I-I wouldn't…"

" _You know the truth now Margo. And now its your burden to carry._ "

"You knew…you knew this…this would happen…you planned this!"

" _Yes…and now you must suffer the consequences of your actions. You must pay for what you've done. And a life like yours is good enough."_

Margo shook her head, looking at the scene in front of her before everything went black.

 _I didn't mean to…_

…

…

…

 _I deserve it…_


	73. Seventy-Three

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

SEVENTY-THREE

* * *

The rain came down heavily with the droplets smashing against any mirror in Arcadia Bay. Rae kept up with the news and noticed that Arcadia was the only place to be hit with the strange weather. All over America there was hurricanes near the coast and temperatures were rising and falling dramatically. Greenland and other cold regions were suffering from high levels of heat causing water levels to rise. Hot areas were suffering the same bipolar as heat levels lowered dangerously but rising in seconds. Scientist's couldn't explain what was happening but that they could only guess it was the result of climate change. Rae knew it wasn't and was connected to the storm that was soon to come. She had no idea how she was going to stop the storm or how she was going to convince people to escape if she had no plan of stopping or even changing the cause of the storm.

Rae had no idea what to do and as a result slumped against her bed, feeling more depressed then she had ever felt before. She didn't know what to do and she lost her partner to help her. She figured Chloe was still pissed, maybe she would be pissed for the rest of her life. She checked her phone. _No messages from Chloe._ As a result, she sighed. _I'm sorry Chloe._

Rae checked the time. It was an hour after school had ended and nothing seemed to be getting any better for her. She wished things would get better and would somehow help her find a way to stop what was about to come. She placed her phone on the side and decided to take a nap.

" _You know she will probably text you when she's calmed down. I'm sure she will. It's not the end of the world…well I mean that in a different way, not that the end of the world is coming or something but…you know…"_

 _I keep telling you and I'll tell you again: leave me alone._

" _Rae look…I know your still mad at me. Trust me I didn't want to do it either but what happened was meant to happen."_

 _I saved Chloe because of you. You allowed me to save her._

" _That was different."_

 _I don't understand how. And I don't see the point either. She hates me and I've just made things worse._

" _Course you haven't. Trust me this will blow over soon enough."_

 _I hope your right._

" _I'm here to make sure you make the right choice. I know what I'm doing."_

 _Yeah…sure…_

"… _Listen, Rae…I-"_

Kamali was interrupted by Rae's phone vibrating. Rae turned over to check her phone. Her eyes widened when she saw Nathan Prescott's name, meaning he was calling her. _Why is Nathan calling me?_ Rae rose from the bed and answered the phone. "Nathan?"

"Oh god Rae," Nathan answered, his voice matched a panicked tone. "I-I don't know what to…I-I can't…"

"Whoa Nathan what's wrong?"

"Its Margo. She's gone."

"Gone?"

"I check her room. She's not there…a-and her bed…it…i-it has blood on it…I think somethings happened."

 _Blood?_ "Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"I don't fucking know!"

"Nathan you need to calm down! Stay exactly where you are, I'm coming over. Where are you right now?"

"Outside Blackwell, I-I panicked a-and…"

"It's alright, just stay there I'm coming."

"Hurry. Please…" Nathan sounded like his voice was breaking.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way." Rae hung up and made her way out, making sure she took a coat to keep her warm in the rain.

…

Nathan was exactly where he was when he and Rae talked, he wouldn't move from his spot. His coat was a dark green and thick to keep him warm with a fur hood. Rae wore her black light green raincoat with the hood up.

"Nathan!" She called out to him making him jump slightly and turn, he showed a face of relief, realising it was her.

"Rae. Thank fuck…"

"What's happened? Where's Margo?"

"I don't know! I-I went to check up on her but she was gone and the bed had a patch of blood on it I-I…I'm really fucking scared, Rae."

 _This is a first for Nathan._ "Alright, don't panic, we'll find her. We just need to figure out where she would be."

"She could be anywhere!"

"I know Nathan but…she has to be somewhere. You take your car and I'll use the pathway. If we split up, we might be able to find her."

"There's only two of us we…we might not find her in time."

"…Maybe I could…" Rae took out her phone and looked at her contacts.

 _Chloe._

…

The sand was wet and crumpled beneath Margo's feet. The rain soaked her clothes and drenched her whole. Her arms had stains of red on them with red lines across her wrists. She felt the cold water hit her skin like daggers and her eyes were faded and soulless. She looked out to the sea, watching the waves crash against the rocks and the water splashing into the air as their spark shone against the hiding sun. She did nothing but stare out at the ocean, crimson staining her clothes and dripping onto the wet sand and being washed away by the water.

 _Its your fault she's dead. Your fault she went crazy. All you. Why did you even exist in the first place?_ She thought to herself over and over. _Life is cruel it seems. Why not just end it?_

The voice in her head was almost commanding her as she began to take small steps towards the sea.

 _Yeah, why not? Just end it. No one wants you. You just make things worse. Just go ahead and finish the job._

She walked further until the water soaked her jeans half away up her legs. The world around her wasn't there anymore as she concentrated on the sound of the ocean.

"Margo stop!"

She froze and turned.

It was Elliot. He probably was taking a walk in the rain.

"Don't go any further out! The tide will wash you away! You'll drown."

She stared at him. Then turned and kept walking.

"No!" He ran in after her as she sunk into the water just as a big wave was about to wash the both of them away. It hit them like a rock as they span out into the ocean and felt the air in their lungs be punched out. Elliot tried to find Margo but the waves were forcing him under the water. He called out to her but his cries were too quiet for anyone to hear. Then, by luck, he saw something floating on the water.

"MARGO!" He swam to her as fast as he could and grabbed her weightless body. Just in time a truck came into view. A red one. Elliot waved out to them to get their attention as he swam back to shore with full effort. He couldn't see who went out to help them when he managed to get a few meters from the shore but he was grateful that someone noticed him. They helped him get Margo onto the sand as he quickly began CPR on her.

"O-Oh fuck…M-Margo…" The voice was familiar to Elliot but he didn't have time to check who it was. He had to get Margo to wake up. With each press on her chest it seemed hopeless.

"Come on Margo, wake up. Come on…" he muttered to himself, hoping that somehow she would hear. Then something happened.

A choke.

He instantly pushed her to her side and Margo brought up all the salty water that had entered her lungs and coughed shortly after. Nathan was laughing in delight that Margo was ok. He never seemed happier in his life. He brought her into an embrace and muttered to himself, almost crying. He was unfazed by the fact that he was getting more wet. "Oh god thank you. Thank you…thank you…"

"N-Nathan…" Margo whispered, trying to get her breath back.

"Holy shit Margo! What were you doing? You could have died!" Elliot roared at her.

Margo didn't reply and instead silently cried.

Elliot sighed in relief. "Thank god I got to you in time."

"I'm sorry…" Margo whispered. "S-Sorry…"

They laid in the sand, waiting until Rae would find them.

…

The demon looked through the portal-like mirror at the event that were unravelling in front of it. Margo was still alive.

Its glowing red eyes narrowed at the scene as they glowed brighter.

"It seems my little plan has failed. She will have to go out like the others." Its eyes rolled down to the figure standing in front of it. It looked foggy, like it wasn't actually there. "Take care of her. The time is nearly here."

"And your promise?" The figure spoke.

"Rest assured. I'll make sure your 'legacy' is brought to life. But in order to do that, this girl must be removed. As well as the time traveller. They pose a threat."

"I'll make sure they are taken care of, Shiriki."

And just like magic, the figure faded away. Gone.


	74. Seventy-Four

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

SEVENTY-FOUR

* * *

The blue galaxy eagle landed in the tree's so they couldn't be seen. From there emerged Rae Cassity who ran towards the beach. The rain had subsided so the weather wasn't as dull as it was before but the temperature had dropped dramatically making the air frozen and cold. On the beach Elliot and Nathan kept Margo warm with their coats, she was frozen to the bone and so were they, but they cared more about Margo.

Margo didn't say anything and cried silently with Nathan rubbing her arm gently. He noticed the red stains on her arms and came to the conclusion that she self-harmed. But why? What brought this one?

He was about to speak but Elliot beat him to it. "Margo. What's wrong? Why did you do that?" he spoke calmly.

Margo said nothing.

Rae thought about coming over but instead decided to stay out of it and took a seat on the bench where her and Margo met. Rae felt like that moment was a decade ago. Just them sitting and staring at the sunset, feeling the wind through their hair. Now things had become so drastic that Rae wasn't even sure she was in reality anymore.

"Margo please. Let us help you." Elliot spoke again as gently as he could. She looked at him and almost seems to be on the verge of sobbing. "Margo…"

"My fault…" Margo whispered. "Its my fault…"

"What is?"

Margo shook her head.

Nathan looked up at Elliot. "Go sit with Rae, Richardson."

"But-"

"Do it."

Elliot knew Nathan was a Prescott so he could boss anyone around but he needed to be there for Margo, so he didn't move.

"Please…" Nathan begged. "Just for a few minutes…"

Elliot was a little shocked at the way Nathan sounded, so he nodded and moved to sit with Rae. Once he was gone Nathan pulled Margo over to him and rubbed her arm slowly.

"You fucking scared me…"

"I'm sorry, Nathan…"

"Why? Why did you…"

Margo wasn't sure how to tell him, so she said it as bluntly as she could to get it out of the way. "I killed my mum."

Nathan tensed as she spoke, obviously shocked by what she said. "W-What?"

"I remember everything. My Dad left because he couldn't handle me…I was a burden to him. I was left with my Mum to look after me and everyone around me turned on me the second they laid their pitiful eyes on me. M-My Mum never told me…she suffered from severe depression…she never told me…" Margo's voice was breaking. "That day…s-she was at the table with alcohol in her hand…she was so angry at me…I-I didn't understand why…she just raced toward me a-and…I-I…"

"You don't have to tell me anymore, it's ok…" Nathan pulled her closer, giving Margo as much comfort as he could.

Margo shook her head. "I couldn't…c-control it…"

Nathan hushed her and rubbed her arm slowly. "Stop…I'm here now…"

Margo didn't say anything after that, leaving the two of them on the wet sand in the cool air.

…

Elliot and Rae watched the two on the beach, them too feeling the cool air against their clothes.

"Thank you…" Rae started. "For saving Margo."

"I'm glad I got there in time…I…can't imagine what would have happened if it didn't…"

"Do you and Margo know each other?"

"We were childhood friends…well…we _were_ …but…things happened."

"Oh…"

"Are you a friend of Margo's?" Elliot asked as she shifted to look at Rae.

"Recent friend. We met the first time she came here."

"I see."

"She's a good friend…it's just me…"

"What do you mean?"

Rae hung her head and sighed. "I let so many people down. Kate…Chloe…now Margo."

"I heard about what happened…I was there."

"Everyone was…"

"Rae, listen, it wasn't your fault-"

"People keep saying that. Doesn't mean anything."

"It should because you tried your best to save her and with Margo you did the same, you try Rae. You care and that's all anyone can do. No one can be a hero. They don't exist."

"I really thought I could be an everyday hero. Instead, I'm nothing but an everyday zero."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, you did something. End of."

Rae looked at Elliot and smiled slightly. "Thanks…your right."

"I knew Chloe. Chloe Price right? We used to hang out with Justin and the others."

"You knew Chloe? She never mentioned you."

"She wouldn't have. I was the 'guy who hung out but never got noticed' person in the group."

"That's sad to hear. You seem like a cool guy."

"Thanks. I was nothing like this a long time ago…" Elliot looked over at Margo and Nathan. "He really cares about her…doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't know…but I think their close…"

Elliot looked at Rae, searching for an expression or any emotion on her face. "You…like him, don't you?"

Rae instantly turned her head towards Elliot. "W-What? No I…we're just friends…I think anyways…Do you…like Margo?"

"W-Well-"

"Knew it."

"Hey! I didn't say anything!"

"I can tell." Rae smirked.

"I'm just worried about her that's all. You know how Nathan can be."

"I know. But I think…maybe Margo can change that. I mean look at them," Rae gestured to Margo and Nathan, "Have you ever seen Nathan like this?"

Elliot shook his head. "Never in my life. He normally goes out to get high or something and brag about how he owns the place. But I've never seen him like this."

"Maybe Margo could change him…like she changed me. I used to be so shy all the time. But she believed in me…and now? I feel miles better than I did all my life.

"I'm glad Margo is a good friend to you."

"I'm glad she has someone like you."

Both of them smiled. Ignition was heard coming around the corner. Rae turned to see who it was and instantly stood from her seat when she saw Chloe pulling in.

"Chloe…" Rae breathed out and ran over to Chloe and embraced her as soon as she left her truck, not caring if she still hated her. And surprisingly Chloe accepted her embrace and returned it.

"Rae, I'm sorry about what I said-"

"No! It's my fault. I was such a jerk…"

"We both were."

" _I told you."_

 _Shut up…_ Rae smiled.


	75. Seventy-Five

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you so much for the support and reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

SEVENTY-FIVE

* * *

The group wasn't sure how long they were out on the beach was it was for definite that the night was drawing near. Rae suggested returning to Blackwell but Chloe had no intention about going anywhere near Blackwell, to say that she was paranoid of the place would have been an understatement. Nathan then suggested going to his father's place which was a massive mansion near the outskirts of arcadia bay. Chloe wasn't sure about the idea, knowing her she didn't want to be anywhere near Nathan but Rae convinced her otherwise and in the end she agreed as long as Rae would act as her body guard if anything went wrong. Elliot had no trouble with the idea since she never saw the place and Margo didn't care where they would go, she just wanted to be somewhere warm and safe.

Nathan led the way with his SUV with Chloe's truck behind. Margo and Elliot joined Nathan in the car while Rae went with Chloe. She wasn't sure if Chloe was going to be comfortable around him, but it was obvious why she wanted to go.

"Time to learn all your secrets Prescott." Chloe muttered to herself.

"Chloe. I know this will help us but you need to keep your cool around Nathan, especially if we're meeting Sean Prescott."

"You mentioned you met him, didn't you?"

"Yeah. It was about tutoring Nathan."

…

"I assume your familiar with my son Nathan. Am I right?"

It was at the mansion when Rae was asked to tutor Nathan, she only agreed because of the earnings she would gain. She needed the money after all.

"Yes, sir." She spoke with a quiet tone but didn't show intimidation.

"My son is…not exactly the brightest of the family," Sean turned to glance at Nathan who was sitting on the sofa with him. He didn't seem to be paying much attention. "I'm sure you'll make yourself useful and teach him everything he needs to know."

"I will sir." _I'll try at least._

"As agreed I'll pay you weekly and I'll make sure your scholarship at Blackwell stays spotless."

"That won't be necessary sir." _I didn't agree to that._

"I insist. After all, most _people_ like yourself would want more from people like _us_."

"…Of course sir."

Sean rose from the sofa and began to pace around the room. "I understand Nathan will be hard to handle but from what I've heard your quite skilled with this type of thing."

 _I wouldn't say that._ "I suppose so."

"Don't _suppose so._ You should know your stuff."

 _God he's not my dad but he knows how to act like a strict one._ "Yes. Sorry sir."

"Take note that I am not paying you for no reason. Nathan has been slow in learning anything at school and I'm counting on you to change that."

"I'll do my best, sir."

"'Your best' is not always enough."

"…Yes sir."

…

"Damn. He sounds like a bummer."

"You have no idea. I felt so small just talking to him."

"Well whatever Nathan is hiding we'll be sure to find it. If not there's always another way."

"Nathan's dorm room?"

"Exactly."

" _Is this betrayal I hear?"_

 _What?_

" _I thought you and Nathan were friends now?"_

 _He knows something about Rachel. We need to find out what._

" _So you're going to turn your back on him?"_

 _No…just…sneaking around. Nathan doesn't need to know._

" _And I thought you two were friends."_

 _We are. But Rachel comes first._

" _Alright. Whatever you say."_

"Whoa earth to Rae? You blacked out for a minute there."

Rae shook her head and looked at Chloe. "S-Sorry. I was just thinking about something…"

…

Margo was sitting at the back of the SUV with Elliot and Nathan at the front driving. Elliot wanted to ask something but he wasn't sure how to start a conversation with Nathan Prescott. Was it the same or was there some sort of code word to make him like you? He didn't know and just went for it without any knowledge to save him.

"So…how's life?" Elliot asked awkwardly.

"Like shit." Nathan said blandly. His angry self seemed to be back.

"Do you normally act like this?" Elliot asked.

"Like what?"

"Like…well…your mad…then calm…then scared…angry…kind…kinda cool, then angry again."

Nathan didn't say anything for a while. "Maybe."

"You mean you-"

"What's with the twenty questions dude?" Nathan said in an angry but also panicky way.

"Whoa, I was just asking." Elliot held his hands up in surrender.

"Well don't. I've had enough for today."

After that Elliot said nothing and turned to look at Margo who was staring out through the window, somewhat daydreaming.

"…You need to explain some things to me." Elliot said to Nathan who glanced at him.

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of shits been happening this week and I know it's not normal. People have been freaking out all over it. Except for you, Margo and Rae. Its like you know something. And what happened back there was not normal. Not in the slightest. Margo wouldn't do that out of nowhere. So you either tell me what the fucks going on or else."

"Or else what?"

"I…actually don't know. But I'll think of something."

"In that case I don't have to explain anything."

"Look man, I'm doing this for Margo. She needs support right now. Hell, she tried to kill herself!"

"You don't think I know that?" Nathan fully turned to Elliot then back at the road almost instantly.

"Nathan. Please. Just tell me."

Nathan didn't say anything or a while before sighing in frustration. "When he get home I'll tell you."

"Thanks man."

"Yeah. Whatever."


	76. Seventy-Six

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

SEVENTY-SIX

* * *

The drive was around twenty minutes before they finally arrived at the mansion belonging to Sean Prescott and the rest of the Prescott family. The place was like an old Victorian mansion if maybe updated a little to fit in with the times. There was a fountain in the middle of the driveway which circled around it. The two cars parked near the entrance with Nathan's SUV in front. Chloe and Rae were the first to exit their truck.

"Whoa. Spoiler alert: this place looks like that spooky mansion from…what was it called again?"

"The Ten Little Indians, I think." Rae answered.

"Yeah that's it."

"Did you even watch that?"

"Once. Then I got bored because of the black and white shit."

"It's an old movie. It's supposed to be like that."

"No excuse to try harder."

Rae shook her head. "Never mind."

Nathan and Elliot got out of the SUV with Margo coming out last.

Elliot whistled. "Talk about the big guns. This place is massive. You live here man?"

"Yeah. With my fucked up Dad and couldn't care less Mother."

"Are they really that type of parents?" Nathan didn't answer and instead just glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes…" Elliot scratched his neck nervously. Nathan didn't make a snarky remark and instead shook his head while frowning.

Margo slowly closed the car door and looked up at the towering building in front of her. Her face didn't show any reaction.

"Hey, Margo?" Margo looked down to see Elliot. "You coming?"

Margo didn't reply and instead walked forward, allowing them to take the lead with Chloe and Rae behind them. Nathan opened the door for the others to enter and the place seemed bigger on the inside then out. the main room was a massive hall with one main staircase leading upstairs to many rooms.

"Dads probably in his office. Keep your voices down and he won't bother us."

Nathan led them upstairs. Chloe walked beside Rae. "I'm sure his Dad will have some shit we could use." He whispered to Rae.

"How will we get it?"

"You have rewind power. You can think of something."

Rae sighed. "Alright."

" _You're really going to sneak around in Nathan's home?"_

 _I'll rewind._

" _Oh will you now?"_

 _Yeah. Look Kamali we need to find out what happened to Rachel._

" _And I'm sure doing this will help."_

 _Please. I need it._

Kamali sighed. _"Alright. But if time gets fucked up because of you don't start blaming me."_

 _It's just one rewind. I've done it before._

" _Fine fine. Just try not to do anything drastic with it."_

 _I won't. Promise._

" _You make too many promises."_

After walking down the dim lit hall the gang finally arrived at Nathan's room. His room was nothing special, a simple bed with red walls was the only thing to be seen along with a wooden wardrobe against the wall. The room was so big that Rae was sure she could hear an echo whenever someone talked.

 _Looks like his room was cleared out for Blackwell. It would make sense; his room is so bare._

"Welcome to the shit hole." Nathan said, making it sound sarcastic but it was clear he was annoyed.

"Its…not what I expected."

"What? Expecting a high tec room?" Nathan sat down on his bed which looked trivial in his room.

"Well…yeah…"

"Anyone would. I'll bring in some extra beds. That is if you want to sleep in stuffy rooms however."

Rae laughed nervously. "I think I'll pass thanks."

"I'll help with the beds." Elliot suggested.

Nathan nodded and the two of them left the room to get the beds. Leaving Chloe, Rae and Margo alone in the empty room. Rae took a seat next to Margo who had taken her place on the bed. "Chloe? You wouldn't mind helping them out, would you?"

"Why not? Got nothing else to do." Chloe strolled out, leaving the two teens on their own. Rae shuffled in her spot, unsure how to start the conversation. Whatever happened made Margo want to end her life and Rae couldn't go through that again, especially when she couldn't save her friend Kate. What had happened to make Margo do something like this?

"Margo…you need to tell me what happened."

Margo said nothing and continued to look dazed.

Rae sighed. Then Margo shuffled and opened her mouth.

"I killed her…"

"What?" Rae was surprised to say the least.

"I killed my own Mum. I remember everything. All my memories that left me came back in one moment." Margo breathing shacked. "Our family was happy I…I don't know what changed but…My Dad…just left. Maybe it was because he couldn't handle me or he hated me o-or…I don't know…all I know is that he left us, me and my Mum. She had to look after me herself. She worked overtime every day to keep the family going, to keep me going. All the while my life was going downhill. My best friend, my only friend, turned against me as well as everyone else at school." Margo shrugged. "I don't know why. There was something about me they didn't like, they had this urge to punish me, kick me down until I couldn't stand. Every day I came home with one or two bruises on my body. The worst case was having my whole body covered with bruises that would take weeks to heal, and that didn't help to keep them away." Margo took in another breath. "That day my Mum was downstairs. She was drunk of her ass but…I was just happy to see her. I went downstairs to see her and…she looked at me with these eyes…eyes I couldn't recognise. She wasn't my Mum anymore. She wouldn't hurt me. But she did, she grabbed me and…" Margo held back tears. "Just like that…I killed her."

Rae wasn't sure what to say. When there was no reply Margo continued.

"I-I…I didn't know what it was…I just…saw this purple mist going straight through her. She fell and died right in front of me. So much was going through my head and…I-I didn't…" Margo stopped to collect herself. After a while she took in a deep breath and kept going. "The police came a few hours later. Apparently the neighbour heard some commotion and rang the police. She always was concerned about the smallest of things. But…I'm glad she did, because I don't know what I would have done. They came and found me against the wall of my house with my Mum dead on the floor in front of me. I wouldn't answer any of their questions…I was just too scared. I thought they would hurt me or something like that. They took me away…and…I never saw her again. After a day or so I was sent into care…and…I don't know how but…I forced myself to forget. So all this time I lived a life not knowing why I was even there." Margo looked at Rae then, her eyes clouded with tears. "I'm a monster."

Rae shook her head. "No no no. don't say that. You were scared and you couldn't control your powers. It was the same with me."

"But you didn't kill anyone." Margo said it in a disgusted tone.

"You couldn't…Margo you…I-I…" Rae had no idea what to say that would help. She was trying to comfort someone who killed someone. Someone who committed man slaughter. How could she even help someone with that sort of burden?

Margo lowered her head and stared at the floor. "Why would I keep going? I don't…deserve this life anymore."

Rae couldn't hold back anymore and fully embraced her friend, catching Margo off guard for a split second before allowing her emotions to flow out like a river.

"You didn't mean to…please Margo I…I-I can't lose you too…"

"I killed someone…" Margo whispered.

"You couldn't control it, you didn't mean to. It's not your fault."

Margo shook her head. Feeling the guilt build up inside of her.

"You have me…we can help each other. We can help with our grief. Just…please…I can't lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either…" Margo paused for a moment. "I've told Nathan…but…Elliot…"

"You want to tell him?"

"I don't know…I don't know anymore."

"Maybe when you're ready?"

Margo nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"I'll be there. I'll always have your back…always…"

"…Thank you, Rae."


	77. Seventy-Seven

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

SEVENTY-SEVEN

* * *

Carrying the beds, or rather mattresses, wasn't the easiest thing in the world but with the combined powers of Nathan, Elliot and Chloe they managed to pull their weight all the way through to the every end. But of course with horrible consequences.

"Fuck. My back." Elliot moaned as he fell onto the mattress. "I can't feel my legs…"

Chloe fell onto the other mattress. "That weighted a tone. What was that made of? Bricks?"

All Nathan did was roll his eyes at how pathetic the two teens were. Rae and Margo were exactly as they were when Chloe left. Margo had calmed down a little but it didn't stop her emotions being low. Her eyes looked tired from crying.

"What time is it anyways? I'm all out." Elliot muffled into the pillow.

Nathan checked his watch. "Around nine."

Elliot's head shot up. "Two hours?" He screeched.

"Fuck if I know." Nathan looked bored.

"Aww man. Two flipping hours of moving mattresses. Now I definitely need sleep."

"I second that." Chloe raised her hand tiredly.

"No one is stopping you. Snore all you want." Nathan sat himself on his bed.

"Er, for your information: I don't snore. That's rule number one when it comes to me." Elliot said.

"You snore like a pig." Margo muttered. Smiling at little.

"Do not!" Elliot shouted, obviously offended.

"No shit you didn't. Remember our sleep overs? I kept waking you up because you wouldn't shut up snoring."

"That is an absolute lie!"

"Oh its very true." Margo laughed lightly before looking away in sadness. Elliot grew concerned.

"Hey, you alright? I…I never would have thought that…"

Margo closes her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Elliot rose slowly, looking deeply saddened. "If it was me…"

"N-No! It wasn't you…you had nothing to do with it."

"Then…what…?"

Margo wasn't sure about this. Would he even believe her? Would Chloe believe her? Rae took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Margo glanced at Rae, smiling lightly and turning back to the others.

"Ok, I'll tell you….I'll tell you everything."

And Margo did. She started from the beginning, trying to explain everything in great detail. She explained how her family was worried about her when she was little, considering when they diagnosed her with a condition they didn't understand. Her family tried their hardest to deal with the hardship of someone like her. Her father being the strong one who was always there for her when she needed him. At the time she never noticed the stress he was under but now that Margo thought about it she could tell that she annoyed him. It got to a point where, for any reason that she wasn't aware of, he begin to pack his things and stated that couldn't take it anymore. He left the family, left Margo. She explained that her mother was the only support she had left and that she lost her best friend and was left alone with no one. Elliot looked away in shame at the mention of his betrayal of Margo's trust.

Margo continued to talked about her life at school and at home, explaining that she hardly saw her Mum because of her working late hours, meaning she would come home to an empty house. Things continued to stay like that until Margo stopped, knowing she would mention the elephant in the room. She knew that the others were waiting for her to continue, Chloe looking like she was on the edge of her seat but at the same time saddened by the life Margo had. Nathan was the same but he knew about what happened since Margo already told him, he was more concerned about how Chloe and Elliot was going to react.

Margo took a deep breath and muttered her next sentence. Took scared to speak up. "That was when I killed her…"

Margo could feel the air freeze around her, knowing that Elliot and Chloe must be somewhat confused. She couldn't keep her eyes at them and looked away, fearful.

"W-What?" Elliot was the first to speak.

Margo forced herself to look at his face, she couldn't control herself anymore and broke down once again. "I-I didn't mean to…I-I…"

Rae decided to intervene. "Me and Margo…we…have this thing…"

"Thing?"

Chloe spoke up. "You mean that misty stuff?" Elliot looked at her in full confusion.

"What are you talking…what do you mean?"

Rae lifted one of her hands and Elliot nearly jumped when he saw her hand engulf in a galaxy blue flame. "We don't know how we got it…we were just born with it. We shift into three animals. Stag, wolf and eagle. Both big, very big."

Elliot shook his head. "Wait so…you're like a werewolf or something?"

"Kind of. But we shift into other animals at will."

Elliot placed his hand on his forehead. "God…I'm not…I'm not sure how…."

"Margo, with her power, in self-defence, killed her Mum. She couldn't control it…it's not her fault."

Elliot didn't respond and instead rubbed his face with both of his hands. He kept shaking his head. "I'm not sure…what to think of this…"

Margo lowered her head. "I'm not expecting you to understand. I-I just…I've just been holding this in for so long a-and I just…"

Nathan came to sit next to Margo, making her feel a lot warmer and safer. All Nathan did was wrap his arm around her, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Am I…the only one you've told?" Elliot asked.

Margo shook her head. "Nathan knows. And I'm guessing Chloe knows too?"

Rae nodded. "She found out through me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about it."

Margo shook her head again. "It's alright. As long as this stays between us."

Chloe slumped against the mattress. "No worries girl. Haven't told a soul."

"I can vouch for that." Rae said.

"So…the snow…the eclipse…is that…all you?"

Margo shook her head. "I have nothing to do with it. I'm trying to figure out what it is."

"Me too. We've been trying to for the past week." Rae stated.

Elliot shook his head, rubbing his face. "I just…fuck I can't…I can't even believe this. On the news with your Mother…I thought someone murdered her…"

Margo said nothing.

"But it was you…all this time."

Margo was silent again. She nodded soon after.

"God…Margo I…I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I never knew. People just told me that there was something about me that was wrong. That I had a condition that no one could diagnose." Margo hung her head. "I never knew…and I made myself forget because it hurt so much. The look on her face…I was a monster…"

Elliot shook his head, wanting to say something that would help but he had no idea what to say. He learnt about something that couldn't understand. He soon realised how much the world had grown this week. He wondered if it would get any bigger.

"You were never a monster Margo." Rae spoke up.

Margo didn't reply.

"…Maybe we should get some shut eye." Rae suggested.

"Yeah, we should. I'm feelin' drained." Chloe spoke up.

Margo nodded in response.


	78. Seventy-Eight

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you so much for reading this far and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

SEVENTY-EIGHT

* * *

Since no one brought anything to change into they decided to remove their heavy clothing and just sleep in that. Chloe removed her jacket and jeans and slept in her top and pants while Elliot kept in his jeans and removed his jacket and top. Rae took her shorts off and left her top on while Margo removed her hoodie and leggings, Nathan removed his red jacket and jeans and left his boxers and black top on. Nathan's bed was pretty big so Margo agreed to sleep with him while the others slept on the mattresses. Everyone else was asleep, except for Nathan and Margo.

It was a few hours since they fell asleep and Margo found it hard to even close her eyes. She stared at the ceiling with Nathan lying beside her. She was unaware that he was awake.

"Can't sleep?" Nathan muttered while looking at Margo. She responded with a shake of the head. "You need to sleep."

"I can't…not after today." She muttered.

Nathan shuffled closer, gently taking her arm which contained healing cuts that were taken earlier. "You've hurt yourself."

"I know."

Nathan moved his hand along the cuts, Margo looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"How did you do it? Before, with me."

"Nathan-"

"How?" Nathan was more stern.

Margo looked at him, searching his face and features. She sighed. "You need a trigger. What makes your powers work?"

"I don't know…"

"Remember the first time you used them."

Nathan thought about it. The only time he could remember was when Rae attacked him. He was afraid, very afraid. But according to Rae he attacked her out of anger. So which one was it? Fear or anger? Nathan thought about a time when he felt either of them. His asshole of a Dad and couldn't care less Mother. They never cared about him. That made him angry. But nothing happened so Nathan tried fear and sure enough the back smoke-like mist appeared in his hand. He nearly laughed at his success. But he remembered that he had o take care of Margo, so gently he placed his hand on her arm, watching her flinch at the pain. He took her other hand in the hopes of relieving it somehow. But it only helped a little. Nathan watched as he saw the red marks fade away, Margo whimpered in pain with her eyes tightly shut.

"N-Nathan…"

"Nearly done. Hold on." Nathan kept going until the red marks vanished, leaving Margo's soft skin. "There."

Margo pulled away and rubbed her arm. "Thank you…but you didn't need to waste it on me."

"I did it for you, the least you can do is be grateful." Nathan shuffled onto his back.

Margo sighed. "Nathan I didn't mean-"

"Sure you did. No one is grateful for me. I try and help and they just push me aside. How fucking wonderful."

"Nathan I am grateful. Really I am." Margo placed her hand on Nathan arm, causing him to turn his head towards her.

"Like the fuck you are."

"Nathan. Don't be like this. It's just me…I-I just…"

Nathan didn't say anything.

"I just…learnt a lot of things about me. I just…can't forget. I wish I never fell for it…"

Nathan frowned. "For what?"

Margo looked Nathan in the eye. "There was this…figure. It said it would help me see the truth…I was stupid I shouldn't have…I shouldn't and fallen for it."

"It tricked you?"

Margo nodded. "I don't know why I believed it would help, maybe it was because I was so desperate to find out what happened." Margo buried her face. "I'm an idiot."

"You couldn't have known. It sounds like something is after you…"

"I know…and I have no idea what."

"Maybe its connected to the storm?"

"If it is then how? I can't see the connection. Why would it try to hurt me? How am I connected to whatever is happening?" Margo rolled over to look up at the ceiling. "I wish I was just normal. With a normal life and not with," Margo looked at her hands, "This."

"Why us of all people huh…"

"Exactly…"

Shuffling was heard near the mattresses. Rae had woken up with her polaroid in hand.

Margo looked over to see Rae. "Rae?"

"I was thinking." Rae started. "Moments like this disappear before you know it. So…maybe you two would like a picture?"

Margo and Nathan looked at each other and eventually rose to sit at the edge of the bedside. "Just don't make me look crap, Hipster." Nathan said with a smirk.

"I'll try not to, Prescott." Rae smiled and raised her camera to take the shot. Margo shuffled closer to Nathan and took his hand which he accepted. Margo had to admit she wasn't the best model in a picture but she felt a little more confident with Nathan and she guessed that Nathan felt the same way as well because he leaned in closer to Margo, their heads inches away from each other. The strange thing was, was that Margo didn't feel odd in this positon, almost as if she liked it. Being this close was somewhat ok to her.

 _I hope I'm not getting feelings for this guy._

After a while, the flash went off, capturing the moment.


	79. Seventy-Nine

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

SEVENTY-NINE

* * *

The hour struck one and by then everyone was asleep. Margo was resting her head on Nathan's chest, sound asleep. Elliot, unsurprisingly, was snoring like a pig, unaware that he was even doing it. Because of this Chloe found it extremely hard to even shut her eyes and in response groaned in annoyance and rubbed her eyes. She had no idea how Rae and the others were even sleeping right now. She rose from her mattress and decided this was a good time as any to sneak around and find dirt on the Prescotts. Silently, Chloe grabbed her jeans and got changed while sneaking over to a now sleeping Rae Cassity. She knelt down and nudged her awake.

"Razer, wake up." Chloe whispered.

"Not now…" Rae muttered in annoyance.

Chloe sighed in annoyance. "Come on Razer Of Time. I need you for this."

Rae opened her eyes slowly. "Chloe? What time is it?"

"You have the time powers, you should know."

"I may be able to rewind time but that doesn't mean I can tell it off the bat." Rae yawned. "What do you want?"

"It's time to go spying on the Prescotts. Sean must have something that will bring them down."

Rae slowly lifted herself up. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Consider this revenge on Nathan. He still hasn't explained anything to me about that night. Or even the bathroom."

Rae shook her head. "Alright just…let me get my shorts one." Rae reached over to grab her glasses and shorts.

"Don't be long Rae. And if you do make sure you rewind."

Rae laughed quietly, making sure not to wake the others. "Will do partner."

Using their phones as torches, the two teens exited the room and entered the dark hall of the mansion. "God. Does this place have any lights?" Chloe questioned.

"Maybe they do but we can't see them."

"How reassuring. Looks like we'll have to search around."

"If I find it I'll let you know. Let's split up. But stay in the hall. Don't want to get lost." Rae scrolled through her phone. "Just in case, set your phone to vibrate so we can call each other."

"Good thinking, Razer."

"Stop calling me that."

"But it suits you."

"I don't care. Stop using it."

Chloe smirked. "I'll think about it." And before Rae could reply Chloe sped through in the other direction. Rae was tempted to shout but she knew better and kept quiet. Rae walked in the other direction to Chloe and proceeded to find Sean's office. Along the walls she noticed many pictures of family members, all painted in high quality.

 _The richest family in Arcadia Bay definitely knows how to pick the best artists out there._

Rae continued through the hall and searched every door, all empty. It was strange why the Prescotts would have so many rooms. Along the walls she noticed a child. At first she thought it was a picture of Nathan as a kid but this boy was different. His hair was much brighter than Nathans and his eyes were ice blue. Strangely this picture interested her, Nathan never mentioned having a brother – she assumed it was his brother – or even that the Prescotts had another child. She noticed back in that other picture there was an older woman who was possibly his big sister but there was no sign of the boy. What happened to him? Rae would have to remind herself to ask Nathan later…

She proceeded through the hall, passing the darkness and checking each room. She came to a halt when she saw a sign on the door next to the room she was checking.

 _Sean Prescott office. Knock once only._

 _This must be it._

Rae sent Chloe a text, explaining that she had found the office. Chloe replied moments later, saying that she would be on her way. Rae made sure to give Chloe directions to make sure she made it safely. After waiting for a while Chloe finally came into view.

"Do you get lost?" Rae asked, standing up from the floor which she waited on.

"N-No…I just…used a different route."

"Hmm. Sure you did. Anyways, this is the office. I'm sure its locked though."

"Blast it open."

"Why is it that blasting things open is the only solution to you?"

"Because it's faster and more fun."

Rae shook her head and gave Chloe a look. "Sometimes I wonder about you Chloe."

"Well that won't be much of a problem when we take over the world."

"Oh god. Your still going on about that?"

"With your power you can do anything!" Chloe whispered loudly.

"I think I'll stay a peasant thanks."

Chloe sighed. "No fun." Chloe knelt down to check the lock. "I guess I could picklock it. Shouldn't take long."

"I hope not."

Chloe took out a small pin and inserted it into the hall and began to unlock the door. Rae leaned up against the wall and waited.

"So," Chloe started. "Margo…she's been though a lot…"

"Yeah…"

"I mean…god…losing your family is one thing, I should know it happened to me but…she killed someone Rae…that's…that must be hard…"

"It is. It's very hard. The only thing I can do is be there for her. I can't make her forget."

"She made herself forget before right?"

"Yeah but this time she can't. I overheard her and Nathan talking. She said that something tricked her. Like they wanted her to remember to bring her down and cause all of this to happen."

"Looks like the storm isn't our only problem. If someone is after Margo, there must be a reason for it. But why would they want Margo?"

"I wish I knew Chloe. But until we find out what we need to concentrate on finding out what happened to Rachel."

"Yeah. That's the main priority at the moment." Chloe managed to unlock the door and allowed it to swing slowly open. "Hold on Rachel. We're coming." She muttered.

"Don't worry Chloe. We will find her. Promise."

Cautiously, the two teens entered the office.


	80. Eighty

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

EIGHTY

* * *

Chloe reached for the light and flicked it on to reveal a room similar to the principal's office. However, the furniture looked more smooth and presumably expensive with a high-tec computer at the desk.

"Another cool chair. Definitely my week." Chloe smirked.

"Stick to the task Chloe. You can fantasise about chairs later."

Chloe shook her head and walked over to the computer, attempting to break into the database. After many typing she leaned her back against the chair and groaned. "Can't get in. Needs a password."

"What would Sean use as a password?"

"No clue. Looks like we'll have to search around and find out."

"I know I'm nosy, but I have to admit I do have my limits."

"Can't be hard. Right?"

"Let's see what he has."

There wasn't a lot to find. The office was stacked full of papers about business and other things that Rae deemed uninteresting. She looked through the desk and noticed a letter from Doctor Jacoby.

 _Dear Sean._

 _As of this moment I have not yet heard from you regarding Nathan's condition. I will continue to treat Nathan as I have before but I am unable to procced further without your consent. Please inform be about this matter so I am clear that you have full intentions on Nathan's well-being._

 _Kindest regards._

 _Dr. Jacoby_

 _This must be connected to Nathan's prescription pills. Looks like Nathan's mental health wasn't getting any better. Maybe it still isn't. although I haven't seen any signs of him losing it yet._

Rae placed the letter down, reminding herself to take notes of what she read. She figured it might come in handy later. She checked the packed folders, noticing that they were all files about Nathan the Dr. Jacoby. It started when he was younger, around nine or ten. That was when Nathan started showing signs of something being wrong. The letter stated that Nathan had possibly been diagnosed with schizophrenia and was in the early stages. But then it changed when Nathan started showing other signs of bipolar disorder and anxiety, Jacoby stated that he had no idea where this was all coming from and would look into it further. Soon it changed again, stating that Jacoby had no idea what was going on with Nathan and diagnosed him with something he couldn't understand. The rest of the letters were the same, stating that something was wrong with Nathan and that Jacoby wanted to do everything in his power to help him. Rae noticed that all the letters were poorly kept with some of the sides torn or creased. But oddly enough, despite that, they were all here and not thrown away. _If Sean has no care in these then why keep them? Does he care about Nathan? If so, then why hasn't he responded to Jacoby?_

Rae placed the letters back where she found them and continued to look around, making sure she took notes of everything.

"Hey Rae."

"Yeah?" Rae turned to Chloe who was sitting on the office chair.

"When we find Rachel, we should leave Arcadia. The three of us. Together. Start a new life. You could go to art college and I can fix my fucked up life. And Rachel can finally fulfil her dream for modelling."

Rae froze in her placed. "I'm…not sure."

"Don't you want to leave this fucked up town?"

"Chloe, despite what's happened I don't think Arcadia Bay is fucked up. It's my home. Our home."

"It _was_ my home. Not anymore."

"Chloe-"

"Look I'm not forcing you into anything but…I just can't stay here, Rae. I just can't."

"...I'm not…I'm not sure…"

Chloe nodded, hanging her head and saying nothing else on the matter. Rae decided not to say anything else on the subject and continued to search around for clues. There wasn't anything else of any significance, only countless papers. Searching more she discovered an old picture of a woman, looking like it was taken sometime around the twentieth century. The woman wore a dress, long, with coal black hair tied up in a bun. She was alone in the photo, as if it was a portrait of some sort. Rae tilted it a little, reflecting some of the light from her phone as she did so. She rotated the picture to the back and one word was written in.

 _Lizzy._

Rae frowned. _Who was Lizzy?_

"Found anything Razer?"

"A photo but…I'm not sure who it is."

"What's on the back?"

"A name or something."

Chloe leaned forward in the seat. "Read it to me."

"It just says Lizzy." At the sound of the name Chloe began typing. "I don't think that's-"

"I'm in!"

Rae frowned. "What?"

"She must have been someone important to Sean because he used it for a password. Maybe a lover?"

"Maybe." Rae came around to Chloe. "Ok, let's see what Sean's hiding."

"On it." Chloe checked the files. Most of them were things that they already saw at Blackwell. "Sean knows about Nathan being all psycho. He has the same files from Backwell."

"He must be keeping his condition a secret. But he's not getting Nathan the right help. I found letters from his psychiatrist. All of them negative. Sean has no interested in helping Nathan."

"Him being all killer on me proves that. Maybe he's scared of him."

Rae shook her head. "No. I've seen Sean. He fears nothing. Nathan is the one who's scared of him."

"Looks like we're dealing with the big boss here."

"Sounds like it."

Chloe continued to search through the files. She stopped at an old picture of what seemed to be a barn. "A barn? Why would Sean have this?"

"Must be important. Any information on it?"

"No. Just the date it was build and the price. 'The Prescott Barn'"

"Why would the Prescott's have a barn?"

"To stash away their secrets probably. No location though. We'll have to find the coordinates for this place."

"Good idea." With her phone Rae took a snap of the barn for notes. "Might come in handy later."

Chloe searched some more, noticing a file marked 'Pine estates.'

"Wonder what this is." Chloe opened it and within was blueprints of a new school and a new estate. And further blueprints of business buildings. "What the hell?"

"Pan estates? I think I saw this advertised at the Two Whales. But I didn't think it would be something like this."

"What the fuck is he even planning? This can't fit in arcadia bay? Is he branching out or something."

"Expanding the Prescott name."

"New school? I thought that jerk funded Blackwell."

"I think he only does that for Nathan. Keeps the school going while he's there. Without Nathan the school might as well not exist."

"Well, none of this helps us finding Rachel. The barn is out only bet. But we still need more info on Nathan. Tomorrow morning, we pay is dorm a little visit."

"Your right." Rae noticed that she was still holding the photo of Lizzy. "I wonder if Nathan would know about her."

"Maybe. Can't see why she's important though."

"She might not be. But I am curious."

"Or just nosy."

"Shut up."

Chloe responded with a smirk while rising from the chair. "Well I think we've found everything we can. Best head back before Prescock finds us."

"Yeah. Let's go." Rae placed the photo in her short pocket and turned the corner around the desk but she suddenly hit the side and a left cup of coffee fell. Rae didn't manage to get to it in time but as she reached for it something odd happened.

The cup stopped in the air with the liquid half out and frozen.

"Whoa…" Chloe said in shock. "Anymore tricks you can do Razer?"

"I…I didn't know I could do that."

"Oh man! Try it on something else."

"I'm not sure if-"

"Come on, Rae! This is your chance to really own this joint. Your powers are evolving."

Rae slowly grabbed the cup and scoped the cold tea back into it and placed it back on the desk. "That's not always a good thing you know."

"Just one try. Please?" Chloe begged.

Rae sighed. "Alright. Only one." Rae looked around for something to test on. She raised her hand, palms out and readied herself to rewind.

 _Ok Kamali. Your going to tell me how I did that._

" _How should I know? I didn't do it."_

 _Then how did I do it?_

" _You panicked. Maybe that way."_

"Chloe I need to panic in order to-" but Rae was cut short when something moved from the shelf. A stack of files was floating in the air. "…Never mind."

"Way too cool. You can rewind time, turn into animals and now you can move things with your mind? Just awesome."

"This might be connected to my time powers. Look at how they move. The pages aren't falling out. they look frozen. It's like I'm moving an object with time."

"Still cool."

Rae moved her hand and the pile rewound to its original spot, she noticed that only the pile rewound and not everything else. _Now I can rewind objects without affecting anything else?_

Suddenly, Rae felt something in her head, the feeling of something sharp digging into her head from all directions like a shard of glass. Rae lost her balance and fell to the ground with Chloe there to catch her.

"Whoa Rae. What's wrong?"

"I-I…D-Don't…" That was when Rae lost consciousness.


	81. Eighty-One

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

EIGHTY-ONE

* * *

She was at the lighthouse again, watching the storm grow bigger and bigger with each passing wind that flowed through her wet hair. She saw the demons this time, those black clouds with white teeth and round eyes, flinging themselves to the town and attacking everyone in sight.

She couldn't help but hear a voice over and over again.

" _The storm is coming!" It shouted, it sounded male. "Your all gonna die!"_

Over and over she heard the voice, screaming and echoing throughout the ocean which crashed against the rocks. Everything was loud and messed up. Nothing made sense. All she could do was beg for it to stop while clutching her head.

"I _t_ **S C** _o_ m _ **I**_ _N_ g."

"Who are you?" Rae screamed.

" **K**... _Ka_..."

She suddenly heard the breaking of glass and everything turned black.

Rae shot up and looked around franticly. She noticed that Chloe was knelt next to her.

"Jesus Rae. You had me worried."

"Chloe…W-What happened?"

"You blacked out again. Your time powers must be causing it."

"Yeah…" Rae felt something wet on her lips. As she wiped it she noticed that her nose was bleeding heavily.

"God…Maybe you should take a break."

"I feel like shit…"

"Come on. Let's find the bathroom and get you cleaned up." Chloe brought Rae's arm over her shoulder and helped her up. The both of them made their way out in search for the bathrooms. "They have to be somewhere."

"I-I'm fine, Chloe...really."

"Your bleeding like hell. There's no way that your 'fine'."

Rae gave up trying to deny it. "It feels like shards of glass are hurting by brain. It fucking hurts…"

"Hang in there."

Suddenly there was a flash of light up ahead. "Hey!" Someone whispered loudly.

"Elliot?" Chloe questioned, unable to see who it was.

The stranger came closer and Elliot came into view. "I just came out of the bathroom- holy shit! What happened Rae?" Elliot was in shock when he saw Rae bleeding heavily.

"She's bleeding like hell. Can you take us to the bathroom?"

"Sure. I'll help." Elliot came to the other side of Rae and pulled her arm over his shoulder. Both Chloe and Elliot helped Rae to the bathroom. When they got there the bathroom was pure white and had a lot of space. Elliot helped Rae to the sink and grabbed a box of tissues. He took one out and gently dabbed the red liquid away, noticing that some of it began to dry on her skin. "Looks like I'll have to wash that off." Elliot grabbed the soap and rubbed it against a cloth from the side of the sink. With it, he gently wiped away the dry blood. Rae did her best to stay still. "How the hell did this happen anyways?"

Rae wasn't sure if to answer him. It wasn't a good idea to go bragging that they snuck around while the others were sleeping, unaware of them being nosy and being places they shouldn't and learning information that was meant to be kept a secret.

Thankfully Chloe was there to save the day. "Looking for the bathroom. Like you."

"It was only down the hall."

"Yeah well…we went the wrong way."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Sure you did."

Elliot managed to wipe away the blood which Rae thanked him for. But he was still sceptical about why they were wondering around at this time of night. Maybe they were right, maybe they were just looking for the bathroom. Elliot knew though that it wasn't true and Rae and Chloe must have been looking for something. But he decided to keep his mouth shut about it, knowing that it was none of his business and he had no intention of being a nosy bastard.

"Alright. I won't ask about it. But if there's anything you want to know then just tell me. Ok?"

Rae nodded. "Yeah. I'll do that."

Chloe leaned up against the wall. "When your done I would like to head back to bed. Still worn out by all that mattress carrying."

Elliot rose from his crouched position. "Your right. We should head back." Rae slowly rose as well, using the wall as support. "Need any help?"

"I've got it. Don't worry. Just a little dizzy that's all."

Elliot nodded and the three of them walked out, making sure they were near to Rae if she felt like she was going to pass out again. It was funny really, they stayed close to Rae and she would constantly tell them that she was fine but now and then she would feel a little light headed and ask for some help. Elliot guessed that Rae was liked this most of the time, changing her mind whenever she wanted or feeling too guilty to avoid something. He had to admit that in some ways he liked the girl. He was happy that Margo found a friend in Rae, knowing that he screwed up being her friend. He was determined to make things right. For Margo's sake.

The three finally made it back to the room which looked undisturbed. Nathan and Margo were fast asleep in bed, looking peaceful and happy almost. Rae couldn't help but smile at the two of them. She truly believed that Margo was changing Nathan in ways she couldn't. Nathan was so much different than the person she knew months ago and knowing that Nathan was suffering from his mental illness she was happy that Margo was there for him. And in return he was there for her. Because now she needed him more than ever. She needed all of them. Because what happened with her all those years ago was not going to go away. She remembered and there was no chance of her forgetting.

Rae knew that whatever was happening was connected to her in some way. But knowing what was a mystery. Someone was out to get her and she nor Margo knew who or why. Until then they had to find a way to stop the storm and find Rachel Amber.

She ended that note when she snuggled onto her mattress and quietly said goodnight to Elliot and Chloe. And a must sweeter and much quieter goodnight to Nathan and Margo.


	82. Eighty-Two

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

EIGHTY-TWO

* * *

Morning came soon after, the light shone through the curtains and brightening the room. Margo was the first to wake up, she noticed that she was still in Nathan's arms, causing her to smile. She didn't want to disturb him while he slept; he looked too peaceful and calm.

Her eyes averted him when she noticed the familiar sound of her old friend snoring in his mattress and drooling on the pillow, his arm was hanging out and the bottom half of his body was also hanging out and making strange shapes. She remembered that Elliot had the strangest sleeping positions when they were young. She smiled at the fact that it didn't change. She was nearly convinced that this was the old Elliot she remembered back at school.

Slowly and gently, she lifted herself from her sleeping positon while making sure she didn't disturb Nathan in the process and tiptoed closer to Elliot's sleeping form. She nudged him with her toe but it wasn't enough to wake him, instead he snorted and turned to his other side. Margo couldn't help but smirk. She suddenly noticed that Chloe and Rae were nowhere to be seen. Looking at Rae's mattress, Margo noticed the picture that she took of them last night with a note next to it.

 _Left early. Had some things to do with Chloe. Here's the picture if you want to keep it. See you at school._

 _Rae._

Margo picked up both the note and the picture and smiled at the two teens she saw in the photo. It really did capture the moment between her and Nathan very well. Putting the items in her school bag, Margo proceeded to get changed, placing her hoodie and jeans back on and grabbing her notebook to leave a note for Nathan and Elliot.

 _Didn't want to wake the both of you so I thought we could meet up back at Blackwell. Rae and Chloe left early. Not sure why. Said something about needing to do something. Anyways I'll see you at school._

 _Margo_

 _Should I add a kiss? I hope it won't seem…err…well whatever the word is…_

 _Ah fuck it._

 _Margo xxx_

 _I'm sure Nathan won't mind it. But knowing Elliot he might get an idea about it._

 _Shit. Should I cross them out?_

 _Nah. Better leave it. I don't want to tear the paper. I just hope Elliot doesn't get any funny ideas._

Margo took the paper out of her notebook and placed it on the side of Nathan's bed. She packed her things and, with one last look at the sleeping princes, left the room and therefore left the mansion.

 _I guess I'll have to walk back. Or I could practice my powers and shift. Then again someone might see me. But if I took the route into the forest I might not be spotted. Yeah I'll do that._

As soon as Margo left the house she found the route to the forest and shifted into the purple galaxy wolf. She then began to follow the path back to Blackwell.

…

Rae and Chloe left early, heading back to Chloe's house. They brought up the board in the garden to her room and with the evidence they collected placed them on the board, pining them around it. The two teens, after they were done, stepped back from the board and gazed at the evidence they had collected so far. Chloe leaned on one leg and crossed her arms. "Not too shabby huh?"

Since Rae got back she had changed her clothes once again. This time she wore a navy zip-up hoodie and blue jeans with trainers. Underneath her hoodie was a black top with a grey moth pattern on it. Her stylish glasses were the only thing she didn't change. "Not too shabby, but not a lot of evidence."

"Let's check online. I'm sure there's something about 'Pan estates'. I just hope it will help us find Rachel."

"I hope so too. Let's find the evidence Detective Price."

"I'm on it Razer."

Chloe spend half the morning on the laptop, collecting information they needed. She researched the Pan estates and found out that a lot of people were against it. Native American tribes had filed against them but it was unknown whether they won or not. Rae kept her eye on the board, looking through the clues.

"So close and yet so far away." Rae turned to Chloe. "We have to do three main things."

"Right...err…what things?"

Rae rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "One. Decipher Franks log book. Two, get Nathan's phone and find out where he was during the vortex parties with Kate and Rachel. And see what shit he's hiding in his messages."

"Three, beat down step-douche until he spills the beans about Nathan, Rachel and 'Dark Room'. And I do have a gun now."

"Keep it in your pants. We need to do this on our own."

"Oh come on. At least let me kick his ass and rewind-…fine, whatever. It's your power."

"Which I can't waste on shit like that. They've been acting up and I might need them. Plus, Blackwell might get into big trouble."

"You didn't even let me take that money to pay Frank off."

"And I'm glad. We need to be better than that."

"I know. You should go into David's garage. Won't be so hard now since he's finally leaving. I'm gonna cyberstalk some names to see where that leads…or to who."

Rae nodded, feeling her cheek a little with her hand.

"I am sorry about what happened yesterday. He was way out of line."

"At least he won't be here to stop us."

"Damn right. He'll be leaving soon. Better get down there."

"I'm on it." Rae left the room and headed downstairs. She saw David looking at some photos and holding a suitcase in his hand. He looked up to see Rae coming down the stairs.

"Looks like you won this battle, Cassity."

"You making it sound like it's my fault." Rae said as she stepped down the last steps of the stairs.

"You got what you wanted. What Chloe wanted. Now she has no one to keep her on track."

"I'll keep her on track. And I never wanted this. You hit me. That's not my fault."

David turned and walked towards the door. "Be careful with her, Rae. Don't wonder off into any dark places." David opened the door and left the house. Gone. Rae wasted no time and made her way to the garage. It was quiet and no one seemed to be around. This was perfect to go snooping around. Rae started from the sides and worked her way around. She found a blueprint of the school just like she found last night at the mansion. This time though the blueprint had surveillance cameras marked on it. _Is David working for the Prescotts too?_ Looking around more she found a poster for the 'end of the world' party which was on tonight. _No chance of me going._

She searched some more and noticed lockers. One of them had a big plank on it with a padlock. _Whoa. That's some heavy protection. Hey David? Whatcha hidin'?_

With her powers Rae blasted the padlock open and searched inside. She found exactly what she was looking for. A folder full of photos and coordinates that were yet to be deciphered. This was perfect.

Rae took the folder and closed the locker. Not bothering to rewind.


	83. Eighty-Three

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

EIGHTY-THREE

* * *

"Chloe! Come on I have to get back to my dorm!"

Chloe came down the stairs. "What did you find tiger?"

"Everything that we need. Photos of Kate and Nathan. Coordinates to some locations. David is like a one-man army."

"Nice work partner. Now let's get to Nathan's dorm before we get busted."

"No objections."

…

Everything was normal at Blackwell. The boys playing football outside the boy's dorms and Miss Grant and Samuel were chatting away about most common things. Jefferson and Wells were talking outside as well. It was unknown about what topic they were talking about but it was something important to them. Rae and Chloe entered through to the boy's dorms outside, by that time Jefferson and Wells had finished their talk and both went their own separate ways. Jefferson spotted Rae and smiled. "Hello Rae. How're you doing?"

"Oh. Hey Mr Jefferson. I'm ok. This is my friend Chloe." Rae gestured to Chloe who simply waved.

"Yo."

"Chloe. Why isn't someone as cool as you going to Blackwell?"

"I'm way too cool for this school. It's a long story. In actual files here."

"I can imagen. Rae, are you sure you're alright?"

"It's just weird being back at campus. Being all normal after everything that's happened."

"I know. Lame as it sounds. Life has to go on."

"I think too much is going on in my life."

"On that note, Blackwell duty calls. Remember I going to announce the winner of the 'Everyday heroes contest' tonight. It's a shame you couldn't enter a photo. But I can understand why."

"I'm sorry. It's just that…so much has happened."

"I hope you'll be alright. I understand your position about Kate Marsh."

"Yeah…"

"I'm glad you tried to help her. Even if the outcome was far from pleasant. I hope you'll continue to be like that. Just get in the habit of showing off your work."

"I will. Don't worry. As soon as this blows over I'll get back into my routine."

"You will be thee at the party to celebrate right?"

"Sure. I'll be there."

Chloe placed her arm around Rae's shoulder. "Me too. I'm her date. You better dance with us at least once."

Jefferson laughed. "I better not. You don't want to watch the old hipster compete with the kids. I do have some pride." Jefferson's phone went off. "Hold on." He answered. "Yes?" there was a pause. "Alright, I'll be there." He hung up. "Sorry ladies but I'm needed elsewhere. I'll be seeing you." With that Jefferson walked away.

"Yes you will." Chloe said, smiling.

Rae smirked. "Hots for a teacher. You're so gross."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Just wait until tonight."

"Shut up."

"Your just jealous because Jefferson thinks I'm cool."

Rae shook her head and walked on. "I'm so ignoring you."

"Alright. Since your like that I'll go chat up some people. See if they've seen Nathan."

"You do that."

"Oh so now you're listening."

"Shut up."

The two girls couldn't help but laugh. "Alright Razer. Let's do this."

"You need to seriously stop calling me that."

"No chance." Chloe walked ahead towards Trevor. A seemingly old friend of Chloe's. Rae noticed Daniel leaning up against a tree. She knew him around Blackwell but they didn't talk very much. But she knew that he was a nice guy to talk too and unfortunately was number one for bullies. Rae walked up to Danial and said hello.

"Hola Rae. You look different."

"It's the clothes. I'm trying out something new."

"It suits you. You always know how to pick the right outfits."

Rae smiled. "I wouldn't say that but thanks. How are you holding up after…Kate?"

"Not well Rae. She was a sweet girl. It's sad it had to end like that. Brooke said you were brave going up there to help her."

"I wouldn't call it brave but I do understand why she would say that. I was the only person who even tried."

"I'm thankful you did try. At least someone cared."

"By the way. I was wondering. Have you seen Nathan Prescott around?"

"No not for a while. I think I saw him driving near the forest."

"Ok. Thanks Daniel. Are you going to the party tonight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I get shoved into lockers. Not dance floors."

"You should go. Stand up to the bullies. I'm sure you can go with some."

"You know what? I'll go. I feel like I should loosen up from what happened this week."

"You do that. You need it. Everyone needs it."

"Thanks for the talk Rae. It was nice."

"No problem. I'll see you at the party."

 _Good. Nathan's not here. Should give us enough time to search his room._

 _I wonder where Margo is…_

Rae walked back to Chloe who had just finished talking to Trevor.

"Well?"

"Nathans not here. We should have enough time to search his room."

"Good. But we better hurry."

"I have time on my side. I think we'll be ok."

"Like you said before. Your powers are playing up. It might be on your side but it might not behave."

"I'll make it behave."

" _Can't believe you would do this to Nathan. And I thought you were the good example."_

 _Shut up. I know what I'm doing. Nathan won't even know._

" _I hope you know what you're doing. After you managed to highjack my power."_

 _That was a one off. I'll learn to control it. If you would even let me._

" _Fat chance."_

 _*sigh*…Whatever._

Rae and Chloe headed toward the entrance to the dorms. They looked at each other for a moment before entering, cautiously looking behind then.


	84. Eighty-Four

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

EIGHTY-FOUR

* * *

The boy's hall was quiet, thankfully, and there was no sign of anyone around. Rae and Chloe cautiously looked around.

"No sign of life." Chloe said quietly.

"You never know. I need you to keep an eye out in case Nathan shows up."

"I can't see why there had to be separate dorms."

"Yes because I want Nathan next door."

"Fair enough. I'll keep an eye out. You know where is room is?"

"I've been there before. So I know what I'm doing."

"Good. Better hurry Razer."

"I swear to god-"

Chloe smirked. "Love it when you get angry."

Rae shook her head and silently made her way to Nathan's room. His notice board was the same as before, expressing how he owned the place. But it looked like it hadn't been changed in a while. Rae knew that the door was locked but unfortunately for her she didn't have the key. So he used her powers to blast the lock open, making sure that it was a small blast to not make anyone wonder about the sound. But it was enough to break the lock. After that she slowly opened the door to reveal the darkness from within. Nathan didn't change anything from the last she was here, it was still dark and drenched in tortured pictures. The projector was left on, showing black and white images that were hard to make out. Rae did her best to ignore it. _God Nathan…you like this whole dark stuff way too much._

Rae checked around to see what she could find. She found prescription pills spilled out on the floor and was tempted to place them back in the bottle, and in the end she did. She placed them in one by one and placed the bottle on the side of his bed. _I hope Nathan doesn't question it. Despite whatever's going on Nathan needs help._

She checked his computer, noticing that he got a few emails from Sean and his sister Kristine. Rae, just by reading the email, had a feeling that she would like his sister. She seemed cool. But far away. Rae felt sorry that Nathan didn't have his sister around when he needed her. As she read on she noticed she mentioned some by the name of Damion. She said that she knew that Nathan was going through a hard time coming to terms that he had been missing for a very long time. Rae knew this would be useful to her. She knew now that the boy in the picture back at the mansion was Damion and that he had been missing for a while. If she had to guess he had been missing for months. She skipped to Sean's email, saying that he was going to change Arcadia bay for the better. Rae wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. Whatever it was this was coming from Sean Prescott and so far what he was doing was anything but good. She skipped again to two links on the web. One was for diet pills, a massive amount of them which deeply concerned Rae. She knew that Nathan was taking drugs but it never crossed her mind that Nathan was taking this much. She wondered if Nathan was eating properly considering the amount of diet pills he was taking. She skipped to the next link and her face turned into disgust. A video of Kate was on there.

 _That bastard. He didn't mean a god damn thing about Kate. Now I remember why I hate you. And why Kate Marsh will get justice. I'll make sure of it._

She closed the computer and looked around. She was sure that she was missing something but she wasn't sure what. That was when she turned to see marks on the ground near the sofa. They looked like the sofa had been moved a few times in the past. Curious, Rae pulled the sofa towards her and looked behind it. She found a see-through bag with his phone and other items. This was exactly what she needed. Rae quickly grabbed them and pushed the sofa back into place. She then exited the room and proceeded to rewind her actions, leaving no trace of her being there.

 _Nathan doesn't have to know I was here. As soon as we find Rachel I'll ask Nathan about it. I know he's hiding something from us. He thought I was Rachel. That must mean something._

Rae turned the corner to Chloe, seeing that no one was around thankfully. Chloe turned to Rae and a sensation of relief washed through the both of them.

"Damn Rae. Your back. I got worried. So what did you find?"

"A few things. But this was more important. Check this out." Rae showed Chloe the bag with Nathans phone and other items and Chloe slowly took it. They both looked inside with great intention.

"This is Nathans phone. Imagine what we could find on here."

"Exactly. He can lead us straight to Rachel."

"Boom Nathan. We got you in the balls fucker."

Unfortunately, their victory was short lived when they both heard the door open behind them. None of them was keeping watch. The situation became worse when they both found out that it was Nathan Prescott that came through the door. All three of them had a face of shock and disbelief. Nathan was more confused than them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He said in a low tone.

None of them replied and instead backed away. Nathan caught a glimpse of Chloe holding his bag with his phone inside. "Why do you have that?"

Again. No one replied. Nathan had his answer. "You broke into my room?"

"Nathan," Rae began. Stepping closer this time. "I can explain."

"I thought I could trust you." He wasn't angry. But heartbroken.

"You still can. Please just…let me-"

"You nosy little bitch!" The outburst came out of nowhere and Nathan was marching towards Rae. Chloe instantly stood between them to protect Rae, pushing Nathan back.

"Step back Prescott!" Chloe shouted.

"Make me you punk hore!"

Rae stepped back. "Nathan please! Calm down!"

"Why? Why should I? You betrayed me! I thought I could trust you! Your just like everyone else! Pretending they care!"

"I do care Nathan!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The black mist was appearing around Nathan.

 _He's not afraid. How can he use his power?_

Rae pulled Chloe back to protect her. There was no way she could compete against Nathan in this state. It was up to Rae once again to stop him. Rae stood in front of Chloe, who was in shock after seeing the black mist appear around Nathan, and raised her hands out for protection.

"Stop right there Nathan."

"Just make me! Fucking make me! Don't you think for one minute that you can control me!" Nathan shouted, the black mist coating his body.

"I don't want to fight!"

"I told you before!" Just then the black mist coated him fully and morphed his body into the black bear-sized wolf from before. His voice sounded like an echo but the wolfs mouth didn't move. "YOU DON'T WANT ME AS AN ENEMY!"

Chloe gasped loudly and Rae pushed her back to protect her, her other arm extended out. she felt something strange surging through her arm. The feeling of small fragments of glass pricking at her arm. The black wolf growled and advanced towards them.

" _If you think I'm letting rewind after what you've done, then you're out of your mind."_

 _He'll hurt someone if we're seen by anyone else!_

" _That's your problem now. I tried to tell you but you didn't listen."_

 _You're not doing this again. Not after Kate!_

" _Like I said. It's your problem now. You went against your friend. And now you have to pay the price."_

Just then, while Kamali restricted Rae's rewind, the black wolf lunged towards them with its claws reaching out to attack.


	85. Eighty-Five

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

EIGHTY-FIVE

* * *

Chloe screamed out, aware of the position that Rae was standing in was going to end up with her being hurt by Nathan. But she didn't move. Instead she remained stood exactly where she was and extended her hand, allowing it to be coated in bright blue mist. Just as Nathan was about to land on Rae she released the energy building up in her hand and sent Nathan back. But he easily got back up and snarled at her, ready to attack again. Rae had no choice but to shift into her wolf form. She told Chloe to stand back and get away from here but Chloe was in no position to leave her friend, so she stayed. Rae told Chloe to get as far back from the fight as she could so she wouldn't get caught in the cross fire and with no hesitation she obeyed. Rae shifted into the wolf and the two found themselves in the same positon as before a week ago. Rae didn't want to fight but at this moment she had no choice.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Nathan screamed and roared, lunging again towards Rae which she easily dodged. He twisted and lunged again and Rae ducked underneath him and clamped her jaws on his neck, allowing him to release a screeching sound of pain. While clenching his neck Rae threw him once again but this time Nathan was much slower getting up again.

"I don't want to fight you!" Rae's echoing voice came from the blue galaxy wolf.

Nathan struggled on his paws but he managed to stand. He snarled at Rae. "YOUR LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

"No Nathan! I want to help you! That's the truth!"

"LIAR!" The black wolf roared and rushed towards Rae. She readied herself, once again hearing her friend scream her name. Rae lowered herself, ready for the blow.

But it didn't come.

In front of Rae was Elliot Richardson with his arms spread out as a shield. Nathan had stopped and was now growling at the boy in front of him. But he didn't attack. Rae shifted back to her normal form. She was surprised and shocked that Elliot was there protecting her.

"Get out of the way, Richardson." Nathan warned in a low tone.

"No chance." Elliot defiantly said.

"I'm warning you."

"If you want to hurt Rae, then you gonna have to get through me first."

Nathan growled. "Fine. Have it your way." He began to advance but was suddenly stopped when his face suddenly turned to shock and he quickly closed his eyes, whimpering in pain. Elliot took this chance to back Rae up to protect her further.

"You alright?" He asked her with concern.

Rae nodded. "Yeah. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He turned his head back to Nathan. His face was anything but satisfied.

Nathan was still in a state of pain. The black mist was fading away, evaporating into the air. "F-Fuck…no no no." Nathan stuttered as he slowly returned to his normal form. He looked dizzy and spaced out. Elliot instantly marched towards him.

"Elliot, wait!" Rae called out but Elliot wouldn't listen. He raised his hand and in a moment smashed it against Nathans face, sending him to the ground. Nathan cried out him pain and held his face in his hands while lying on his side in a fatal position. Elliot wasn't one there though as he hit Nathan over and over again. The sound of Nathan pleading for him to stop was constant and Rae hated the sound of it.

"Elliot! Please stop!" Rae called out but Elliot wouldn't listen.

"You think you can hurt people huh? Think you can do whatever the fuck you want? Elliot shouted as he hit Nathan, sending continuous pleadings towards him. "Well feel this you bastard!"

Rae had no choice but to stop him her own way. She shifted into her wolf form once more and rushed towards them. She shoved Elliot away and growled at him to scare him off when he hit the ground. He used his hands to pull himself away from her in fear.

"I said stop Elliot!"

Elliot didn't reply as he looked at Rae in shock.

"We have to be better than this! No more fighting." After glaring at Elliot, Rae turned around to see Nathan still pleading and crying in pain, muttering to himself and trying to make the pain go away. "Nathan…it's over. Its ok…" Rae shifted back to normal and reached her hand out to Nathan.

She was shocked when he shoved it away from him.

"Don't touch me…" he whispered.

"Nathan I…I-I…"

Nathan struggled to stand, holding his side and trying to reduce his pain. "Don't fucking touch me…"

Rae said nothing. She knew she was guilty. She watched as Nathan used the wall for support and slowly made his way back to his room.

"Nathan I-"

"Don't…just don't…" And slowly disappeared around the corner and Rae heard the faint sound of his door opening and closing.

Chloe came up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Come on. We have what we need. We should go."

"I shouldn't have done this…" Rae muttered.

"Come on Rae. Let's just go."

Rae nodded slowly and the two of them walked towards the exit. Not paying attention to Elliot who was still on the ground. Slowly he got up too and ran his hand through his black hair.

He didn't know that he still had some rage left in him. He couldn't help but think of Margo as he punched Nathan. He hated himself for thinking that Nathan was her instead.


	86. Eighty-Six

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

EIGHTY-SIX

* * *

"Damn. That was intense back there." Chloe finally said once they got outside.

"I didn't like how that ended. Nathan hates me."

"Dude, how cares? Nathan tried to kill you back there. He really his dangerous."

"Even so, Elliot went full force on him. I've never seen him so angry before."

"Nathan got what was coming to him. We both know that."

"But-"

"No buts." Chloe took out her phone. "Now then. Let's get what we need from Frank."

"Will he even answer you?"

"Frank always answers when it involves money." Just on time, Frank replied. "See. Frank wants to see me now."

"Let's not keep him waiting."

…

The coast was quiet with only the sound of the waves and segals to accompany it. Along the beach was many beached whales, dead and left to rot. Chloe's truck pulled up at the shore, both teens looked at the mess in sympathy.

"Poor whales…" Rae said quietly.

"You know what's more tragic?" Chloe leaned into her seat. "I don't feel anything. After what's happened this week I'm not sure what to feel."

"I hear you."

"I just think about their families… if their looking for them…" Chloe took the key out of the car and turned off the ignition. "Well, that asshole is gonna help us find Rachel." Rae was shocked to see Chloe taking out her gun.

"You'll actually shoot him? Chloe you can't count on my rewind. Seriously…"

"Obviously I'm not counting on you. That's why I have a gun. I might need to save you one day."

"About time." Rae joked.

"I'm so going to hit you." Chloe smiled.

The two of them sat in silent for a while, watching the tide come in and out.

"There was no way of knowing this would happen to us when we grew up."

"I just looking forward to the day we go on a road trip to Portland."

"Fuck yeah. You, me…and Rachel."

"Absolutely. So let's play this cool. Ok? Let's just go to Frank and get that code for the book from him. That's all."

"Got it. No dicking around."

"Let's roll."

Rae and Chloe exited the truck and made their way to Franks RV. No one was outside so Rae assumed that both him and his dog were inside. Chloe took outside the door and Rae gestured her to knock. So she did. She banged on the door three times and stepped back. Rae was feeling nervous about this. Frank would still remember the stunt she played only a few days ago and she wasn't ready to face what was coming to her.

Finally, Frank opened his door and a look of annoyance was on his face. "Oh look. The wonder twins. You should have come alone."

"She's my partner."

"Yeah. Or bodyguard. Now then, where's my money?"

Chloe look at Rae nervously. Rae nodded. She would protect her if something went wrong. Or hopefully she could rewind.

"I…I don't have it…yet."

Frank marched towards her. "Yeah? Then why did you fucking text me saying you did?"

"Because I wanted to tell you in person."

"I'm touched. Really. Now why don't you tell me why you're _really_ here."

"We just want to ask you a few questions."

Frank smirked and nearly laughed. "You have some serious lady balls. No."

Rae and Chloe were silent. Frank looked between them both, feeling a little uncomfortable by the silence.

"Jesus. Ok. Ok. But I'm not getting you high."

Rae stepped forward. "Frank. We're not here to get high."

"Nah. You don't look the type. Not like Chloe here. So what do you want?"

"Just the name of some of your clients."

"Oh is that all? Oh why didn't you just tell me?" Frank said sarcastically. "Why don't I just give you the keys to my RV while I'm at it?"

"Frank I'm sorry to be this annoying but…its important."

"Yeah yeah. Everything is important these days. But I can tell you're not bullshitting me."

"Look I just need little information."

"Well it always starts little doesn't it? Chloe knows more info. Don't you Chloe?"

Chloe frowned. "This isn't about me."

"Look the both of you are giving me a headache. No deal."

Rae shook her head. "Frank please. We didn't come here to fight."

"You…you come in peace? After you pointed a fucking gun at me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to shoot. To be honest…you scared me. You held a knife at my friend. I didn't know what to do."

"Maybe is shouldn't have brought a knife to a gun fight."

"I only want to shoot with my camera. Ask Chloe."

Chloe nodded. "She didn't mean to Frank. So are we cool?"

"Alright. We're cool. But my dog isn't. you try anything and I'll have him take you down."

"Trust me. I know not to mess with him."

"I wonder. You like dogs?"

"I love dogs. I wish I had one well trained like yours."

"Yeah he had a bad owner. But he's dead now. I trained Pompidou to be my friend."

"That's amazing Frank. Your dog is lucky you came along."

Chloe stepped forward. "Maybe we can concentrate on rescuing Rachel now?"

"Rachel…is that why you're really here?"

Rae nodded. "Yes. We are so close to finding her. We need all the help we can get now. Especially from you."

"You didn't know Rachel like I did and I couldn't even help her. You're in way over your heads. Why don't you just go back to your clubhouse?"

"Rachel gave you one of her photos. That must prove how much she cared about you."

"How do you know about that? It was one of her favourites. I can look at it all the time and she would be there for me. I can't help but think where she is right now. I miss her. Her laugh…her smile…just her."

"You can help us find her Frank. If we work together. But that's up to you."

Frank thought about it for a while. Then nodded. "If there's any chance of you dorks finding Rachel…I'll take it. My dog isn't barking at you so that must be a good sign." Frank fished out his list and handed it to Chloe.

"Thank you Frank. Seriously."

"It's hard for me to take you characters seriously…but I think I can. Good luck."

With that, Rae and Chloe returned to their truck, leaving Frank.

 _It's cool that Frank gave us the list. Rachel must have seen something good in him._


	87. Eighty-Seven

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

EIGHTY-SEVEN

* * *

After so long the teens finally collected all the clues they needed. Rae had to go all detective to solve all the clues. It wasn't easy but she managed to connect all the dots. Nathan was dealing drugs with Frank at the time of the party Kate attended. Rae checked the times and the messages Nathan sent to Frank. All of them demanded drugs, one suggesting he bought drugs twice on the same day. The names for the notebook where all code names for the people Frank dealed. Nathan's name was Rottweiler, Rae thought that name suited him well. Plus, she liked the breed of dog. Rae compared the times she met Frank and one stood out. it was none other than the Prescott Barn.

 _This has to be a connection. Sean had this and now it's turned up again. This has to be what we're looking for._

Rae took the picture from the board and went over to Chloe who was on the laptop. "Chloe, this has to be it."

"The barn returns. Let's see what info I can get." Chloe typed into the laptop and different results came up. "Some called Harry Aaron Prescott owned it."

"I'm shocked. This has to be important in some way. Sean had a document about this place. Why? I wouldn't think it would be so important. But Nathan goes to this place."

"I feel like we're getting closer to Rachel."

"Should we…call the police."

"No, they'll do jackshit. The Prescotts own them. I doubt they'll be able to do much."

Rae was concerned. Without the police the two of them could get into serious trouble. "Let's check this place out."

"Lets. And if anything goes wrong I'll have you to back me up. We're in this together."

"What about Margo? Elliot? They could have helped. They still can."

"No. this has to be you and me. Others will just get in the way."

"Alright Chloe. I trust you."

…

The barn was hidden somewhere outside of the forest but still surrounded by trees. Chloe's truck pulled up outside as both Rae and Chloe stepped out to witness the barn.

"Damn…this is kinda scary." Rae muttered.

"I hear you. Let's find a way inside."

Rae looked around and noticed fresh tire tracks. "These are fresh…someone was just here."

"Then we better move fast before they come back."

"Got it."

Chloe checked the lock, seeing it wasn't going to budge anytime soon. Rae looked around and up at the open windows. "Chloe…I have an idea."

"What is it Razer?"

"If I shift into the eagle and you climb on my back we can both get inside without anyone noticing something out of place."

Chloe smirked. "So I finally get to ride your back."

"Don't say it like that. Sounds so wrong."

Rae shifted into the bear-sized eagle and Chloe climbed onto her back. "Hold tight." Rae's echoing voice said.

"Don't worry Razer. I'll never let go."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." With that the eagle flapped its wings and flew up to one of the empty windows. It landed on the edge to look inside and flew in, slowly landing. Chloe climbed off and Rae changed back.

"Way too cool."

"Shut up."

Chloe looked around and spotted something. "Whoa Rae. Check out that chest." Chloe rushed over and opened it to reveal old documents.

"Can you be any louder?" Rae leaned over to get a closer look. "Jackpot. There must be some info on this place."

"'Harry Aaron Prescott donation to local liberty'…'First bombing shelters to hit Arcadia'… just some old newspapers."

"Bomb shelters? Why would the Prescott's build bomb shelters?"

"Not sure."

"You keep searching while I snoop around." Rae shifted into the wolf and began to sniff around or anything sticking out. she searched the corners of the barn and found different pictures of the barn back in the good old days. Rae found one on the floor which had the barn and a woman she had seen before.

 _Lizzy. This must have been your barn once…a long time ago._

Rae continued to search, using her nose to sniff out anything out of place. She stopped suddenly when she heard a bang underneath her. With her paws she dug down and found a metal door on the ground.

 _This is new compared to the rest. I think I've found it._

Rae shifted back to normal. "Chloe! I've found it!"

Chloe rushed over to see the metal door. "Shit. This is it!"

"We need to get it open."

"Blast it!"

"Gladly." With her powers Rae blasted the lock and the two of them pulled up the door to reveal a stair case which was brighter and very white. "Shit…white and bright…just like what Kate said."

"Come on Rae. Let's see what's hiding underground."

"I have no objections."

" _Why are you even bothering?"_

 _What?_

Rae suddenly felt dizzy.

"Whoa Rae. You alright?" Chloe place her hand on Rae's shoulder.

"C-Chloe…I..."

But the scene changed. Everything turned black and Chloe was nowhere to be seen. Rae franticly looked around, calling out Chloe's name and hoping she could find her somehow. But there was no answer.

" _Come on Rae. It's time to stop with the act."_ Kamali's voice rang out through the darkness.

"Kamali. What's happening? Why am I here? Where is even here?"

Just then Rae's double appeared. It was Kamali. "Consider it somewhere between worlds. You mind if you want. Between reality and fantasy. This is where we talk." Kamali shrugged while smiling. "Well if you want to put it that way."

"Why am I here?"

"Because Rae, this little game your playing is coming to an end." Kamali crossed their arms. "Why can't you except the fact that Rachel is gone?"

Rae shook her head. "She isn't! I know she isn't."

Kamali laughed. "You know nothing. You're aimlessly looking for clues to someone who is already dead. You know it, I know it and deep down so does Chloe."

"Rachel is alive! She can't…she can't be dead."

"Why not? It makes perfect sense. Gone for months, not a single text or call, no way of knowing where she is. It all adds up."

"Stop it…why do you do this?"

Kamali shook their head. "You just had to fuck up didn't you."

"W-What?"

Kamali sighed in frustration and flapped their arms down in annoyance. "Seriously? You have no clue?" Kamali laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet! You were all detective when finding out all these clues and yet when it comes to the storm your clueless! There was a clue from the very beginning!"

Rae shook her head. "Stop this. I don't understand!"

"Of course you wouldn't!" Kamali sighed. "I can only tell you this. After tonight I will reveal everything. And you will have to make the ultimate choice. Of course your dealing with two big events, this is the sub-plot. The big event is not reserved for you."

"Ultimate choice? What do you…who are you referring to?"

"I can't say. Not yet." Kamali began to glow a bright blue. "By the way, say hello to Rachel for me. Of course it won't matter when you find her." And then Kamali was gone and Rae was back in the real world.

"Whoa Rae you blacked out for a moment there. What happened?"

"…Nothing…let's just…find Rachel."

 _There's no way she's dead…_

 _She can't be…_

 _She can't…_


	88. Eighty-Eight

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

EIGHTY-EIGHT

* * *

The hall was like a scene cut from a horror movie, the lights flickered on and off now and then and that didn't help with the constant fear building up inside Rae. They were so close now that Rae felt butterflies in her stomach out of anticipation and excitement. After so long Chloe was finally going to have answers about what happened to Rachel and hopefully they would find her soon. She refused to believe any of Kamali's lies.

Chloe approached a big door with a turning wheel on it. It was bolted up tight with a key code. Unfortunately for the both of them they didn't know the code and there was no way they were going to leave after getting this far.

"Can't you just blast it open?"

"Chloe we've done enough by blasting the pad lock before. Anymore and we'll be noticed."

"Alright then. What do you think we should do?"

Rae sighed. "I don't know. But I'm not turning back because of one key code. There has to be a way."

"We'll whatever it is, think fast."

Rae had to consider her choices. Yes, Chloe was right she could blast it open but she already caused enough back on the surface and she didn't want to leave any more clues as to them being here. _So much for being stealthy._ Rae couldn't look for the code because the place showed no signs of any three digit numbers, whoever did this kept things to themselves well. After a while Rae sighed once more, having no idea what to do.

" _Alright. I'll aid you this time."_

 _What?_

" _I'm going to change your perception. It should help when you get inside."_

 _Why would I want anything from you after what you said before?_

" _Face it. You need me. You might as well accept that and agree to my aid."_

… _Fine._

" _Brace yourself. You mind is pretty much going to go on a mind fuck."_

 _What-_

Suddenly Rae's head felt like it was imploding, her skull pressing against her brain and her eyes hurt like hell.

"No not again. Rae talk to me." Chloe said firmly and sounding full of concern.

Rae could only hiss in pain and a small cry escaped her lips. _Fuck! This hurts!_

" _I warned you."_

Then, in an instant, the pain stopped. Rae slowly opened her eyes and removed her hands from her head and looked around.

"Rae?" Chloe needed an answer.

"…Holy shit…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. This is…wow…"

" _I thought you would like it."_

And she had every reason to. To say this was her own way of getting high was an understatement. What Rae saw was fragments of glass floating around with the palate being a dirty green mixed with blue. The fragments were like mirrors, they showed past activities. A wall was touched? A fragment would be there, showing a finger print of Nathan Prescott. That wasn't the only thing that was interesting. Rae's eyes had changed colour and also seemed to develop a pattern of shard glass circling her pupil. Her eye colour had changed to the palate of the environment around her. Rae looked at her hand to see small fragments around it, showing things she had touched, held and damaged. It really was a mind fuck.

"It's like…reality is breaking down right in front of me…" Rae said as she slowly looked at Chloe, her too having the shards around her.

"Whoa…I'd like to know what type of drug you're on."

Rae laughed at that, knowing that this was much like being on drugs.

" _What you see are fragments of time. You watch all the time travel movies and their interpretations of time and how it looks? Well here is what it looks like in real life. Reach shard is a memory of what happened. If you touch the shard it gives you a small glimpse of what happened in that moment in time, like a flashback. At the moment you can only see small memories like fingerprints made by someone or a movement in a second, as well as activity surrounding you and Miss Chloe Price."_

 _Do you…see things like this?_

" _Only when I want to. I can control it, unlike you."_

 _How do I use this?_

" _Just look around, observe. You should see something interesting or something of use to you."_

Rae did just that and looked around, moving her hand over the shards and watching them float away at the touch. _It's like I'm changing the memory…but that's all it is…a memory._

" _Not exactly. If you break the shard it can remove the memory from time itself. It would never have happened."_

 _I can do that?_

" _Yeah. Doesn't mean you should."_

 _I won't._

" _Good. I'm the only one that can do that."_

After Rae had come to terms with what she was seeing she decided to try it out on the keypad. She saw shards around the numbers and some were mixed like someone forgot the code and had to type in random numbers to get it right. But she noticed that three shards were much brighter than the others.

 _2…4…5_

 _That must be the code. But what order do they go in?_

Rae typed in the code two four five and received a red light. _Wrong._ She tried four five two. _Wrong again._ Then she tried five four two and the green light lit up. _Yes!_

"Got it. Come on help me open it."

"Got it Razer." Chloe helped Rae turn the wheel seeing as it was stiff to move. Slowly the door opened like it was being dramatic in its reveal. As it fully opened the light from inside shone much brighter and slowly dimmed.

"Rae…this is…

"The Dark Room…"


	89. Eighty-Nine

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

EIGHTY-NINE

* * *

After the light had died down Chloe was the first to enter the dark room. She took in her surroundings and checked the shelves that were leaned u against the wall.

"Stocked and ready for the apocalypse. This place must have cost a fortune." Chloe turned to Rae who had now entered in behind her. "See anything Razer."

"I see a lot of things. A lot of shits been going on in this place."

"We better be careful." Chloe continued in, looking around.

Rae remained still and took in her surroundings, dozens and dozens of shards floated around her and many were brighter in certain spots. _What goes on in this place?_ Rae checked the shelves and noticed that most of the food came from the same shop David went to. _This person must be local._

She checked the shelves in front of her and noticed a letter from Dr Jacoby.

 _Dear Mr Prescott_

 _As Nathan's primary psychiatrist for over five years, I feel that I must stop seeing your son as you have disregarded my rather dire and immediate suggestions for his- and others- well-being. You know well the extent of Nathan's challenges but I feel that you refuse to acknowledge the role you play in his mental health. If I do not have your support then I cannot treat Nathan, it is as simple as that. I fear he is becoming more and more disconnected from reality, even if he acts in a personable manner. You have ignored my requests for a consultation with you and your wife so I have to assume you are no longer interested in my service. Regardless, I care about Nathan and I believe he needs serious help. If you would like to talk more about this matter, then I am always available._

 _Best,_

 _Dr Jacoby_

 _So the help eventually stopped. I'm sorry Nathan. I'm sorry that your father doesn't care about you. I wish I could do better for you._

Rae placed the letter down, noticing the bright shards around it. _This has been handles a few times and it doesn't look like Sean threw it away. I'm not even sure he saw this. But this is the only letter that he doesn't have. Was this recent? Did Nathan take this?_ Rae decided to look around some more, seeing Chloe searching through the cupboards. Rae turned and spotted duct tape on the side, that too had much brighter shards. _Duct tape in a bunker is never a good sign. It's been used a lot. I don't think I want to know what for._ Rae came into the main part of the bunker. Chloe was still searching around. Bright shards were floating in different places and one place caught her eye. It was near the white screen were most pictures would be taken in a dark room, shards were clumped in one spot. It was tempting to reach out and touch one.

" _Go on. Let's figure out what type of memory this is."_

Temptation won and Rae reached out to one of the shards and touched it. The environment flashed suddenly and Rae could see a figure lying on the ground. She couldn't see who it was and could only see a figure covered in shards and was transparent. She looked behind her to see the same figure holding a camera and taking shots.

 _I can't see who they are._

" _You won't. At the moment you can only see figures mimicking the movements of that memory. You're going to have to develop your skills more in order to see who they are."_

Rae pulled away and the memory ended and she was back in reality, but not fully since she could still see the shards.

 _How do I stop using this?_

" _You're not done with it yet Razer."_

 _Not you too._

" _It grows on people. Keep looking around. You'll find something."_

So Rae did. She kept looking for clues. Seeing needles and bottles of drugs inside. She touched the shards and watched a figure fill the needle with the drug. _So the person uses these in some way. I can't tell what type of drug it is._ She continued to watch and noticed the figure placed the needle into the other figures neck who was lying on the ground. The figure stopped fighting back and became still. _So it's a sleeping drug. They must use this to put the victims to sleep._ Rae stepped out of the memory and continued to look around.

"See anything?" Chloe asked.

"Needles and drugs. This creep brings people down here and drugs them." Rae went over to the cupboard near the computer. She opened it to reveal many red binders. "Oh my god…"

"What is it?" Chloe quickly came over as Rae took out three binders marked Victoria, Kate and Rachel. "Jesus."

"There's a binder marked Victoria but its empty…"

"Look, the next one says Kate." Chloe took the binder and had a look inside. Rae couldn't stop herself from covering her mouth.

"Kate…oh no…"

Inside were black and white pictures of Kate. She looked dazed and asleep through all of them.

"God I should have taken down Nathan when I had the chance."

"We don't know if Nathan-"

"Bullshit! He was involved! You know he was so stop defending him!"

Rae went quiet.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have snapped."

"No. it's my fault. Your right. Nathan was involved. But look, Kate wasn't the first. All those binders are filled with other victims." Rae suddenly covered her mouth once again. "Victoria has to be next. Nathan must be planning on dosing her tonight at the vortex party." Rae moved the binder aside to check Rachel's. It was anything but pleasant.

Chloe was in shock and Rae watched her as she looked at the pictures of Rachel. All of them were the same, except that Rachel was conscious in most of them. "Rachel…"

"Chloe…I-I…"

"This can't be real…these are…these are all posed shots right? Right?"

"Chloe. Look at her. She's out of it."

"M-Maybe Nathan paid her a shit load of cash to do this. She probably would have."

"I don't think so…why is he putting her in the ground like that? Where-"

"The junkyard! Rae we have to go there! Then we can see what she did! There's no way she's dead! She posed for those pictures Rae! I know she did! Let's go!" Chloe wasted no time and ran out of the bunker. Leaving Rae alone.

" _What did I tell you?"_

 _She can't be dead…_

" _Well. Go and find out for yourself. But I did warn you."_

Rae wasted no more time and ran after Chloe. Forgetting to close the door behind her.


	90. Ninety

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry. But i wanted the scene to be its own chapter. Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. Part two is coming to an end and it will end with a bang.**

SECRETS I HOLD

NINETY

* * *

By the time Rae got outside-using a hidden passage way- Chloe was already driving away, leaving Rae behind.

"Chloe! Wait!" But it was too late, she was already gone. Rae had no choice but to shift into the wolf and chase after her. She followed the truck all the way to the junkyard. Chloe had already got a head start, all Rae had to do was catch up. "Chloe! Wait for me!"

"I know exactly where I'm going!" Chloe called back. Rae continued to follow.

Chloe swirled through obstacles while running, Rae did same by jumping over bits and pieces of junk scattered across the junkyard. Rae managed to catch up in time just as Chloe stopped at the spot. "This is it! This is the spot!" She crouched down and began to dig with her bare hands. "Aren't you gonna help me Rae?" Chloe shouted in desperation.

Rae did just that and used her paws to dig up whatever was underneath. She stopped when she found something blue in the ground. "Chloe stop! Look…" Chloe stopped and looked at the spot in despair.

"Please no…"

Rae kept digging and pulled away when she smelt something revolting. "That smell…"

Chloe looked into the hole. "Rachel…?" Indeed, Rachel was there. But unfortunately, the two teens were too late. "No…No Rachel no no please not her!" Chloe pulled away and could no longer contain the bile that forced its way out from her throat. The wolf slowly came over to Chloe and laid around her, wrapping its long tail around Chloe for comfort.

"I'm sorry Chloe…I'm so sorry…"

Chloe leaned against the soft fur of the wolf and allowed all the built up emotion to spill out in front of Rae. "How? How can she be dead? I loved her so much! What kind of world does this? Who does this?"

But Rae couldn't answer her as she continued to comfort her best friend as she cried in her embrace. Rachel Amber was truly dead. And she was never coming back. They were too late. They couldn't save her.

 _Rachel…I'm so sorry…I let you down._

 _Chloe…I couldn't save her…_

 _Kate…I couldn't save you…_

 _I can't save anyone…_

 _All this time…all for nothing…_

Rae and Chloe remained that way, crying in each other's embrace.

Far away in the distance was the deer, it watched them as they cried over the girl called Rachel Amber. Next to it was a galaxy stag. It stood proud, watching the scene unfold. The two animals looked at each other and the stag nuzzled the deer in comfort which the deer accepted. They both pulled away and the deer walked away, vanishing into thin air. The stag looked at the scene one more time and vanished as well.


	91. Ninety-One

**A/N: Well everyone, this is the end of Part 2. Part 3 is definitely going to be a hard one so I hope i managed to get all of you hyped for the next part. Until then here is the last part of Part 2. If you wish you can also read this on Wattpad and tumbr, just follow the links on my profile. so without further ado. here is the end of part 2**

SECRETS I HOLD

NINETY-ONE

* * *

Night soon came to Arcadia Bay, hours later after they found Rachel dead. Sadness and grief became hatred and revenge for Chloe and Rae had no intention on stopping her. Though she tried to tell her that they had enough evidence to call the cops on him but Chloe wouldn't listen. She wanted revenge and she was going to get it, one way or another.

The two teens were parked in the Blackwell parking lot, tonight was the End of the world party and Chloe wanted to make sure this was Nathan's last party.

"The Prescott's have had this coming for a hundred years, it's time to stop them waiting. Nathan is going down and no one will stop me." Chloe wasn't hiding the venom in her voice. He was angry and Rae couldn't blame her, neither could she fight back and tell Chloe that there had to be another way. Chloe's goal was set and Rae couldn't sway her away from it. So she didn't object and simply nodded in agreement. "Especially now that I have you by my side. With your power he doesn't have a chance. We're stronger than ever."

 _If he ever tried to hurt you Chloe, I would beat him down. I knew that from the start. But he's stronger than me. I can't fight against him._

But Rae didn't say that. Instead she nodded once more.

The both of them were in such a state. They didn't bother to clean themselves up from digging up the mud so their clothes were dirty along with her skin. They could only wipe it away. Chloe reached down and grabbed her gun, feeling the metal against her fingertips.

"I only need one shot. Just one. And I'll take him down. Forever."

Rae didn't say anything. She wasn't in the mood to argue back.

Chloe placed the gun in her back pocket, out of sight, and opened the door of her truck to get out. Rae followed behind her as she marched towards the school. Straight to the party.

As they entered Rae noticed a lot of crimson light from inside. As she got in a few people were hanging around with Stella checking out some of the people. Rae decided to talk to her since Chloe had vanished out of nowhere. The music was so loud that people had to shout over each other.

"Hey Rae! Need anything checking in before you enter?" Stella asked.

"No its alright! Have you seen Nathan anywhere?"

"Hell no! I prefer staying away from the creep!"

"Do you work here now? I didn't know you wanted to be a member!"

"I'm here for the job! I need the money after all!"

"Who hired you?"

"Mr Jefferson said I should do this since he knows I'm low on money! I need every penny to stay in Blackwell!"

"I hear you! If you see Nathan anywhere text me! OK?"

"Sure thing Rae! I text you if I spy him!"

"Thank you so much Stella! And make sure you stay away from him!"

"That won't be a problem!"

Rae said her goodbyes to Stella and entered through the curtain. The music got louder as soon as she entered and the lights were flashing everywhere. People were shouting and whooping in all directions with some of them diving into the pool and sending water everywhere. Rae had to admit that the music was pretty good. Rarely music like this was deafening to Rae but this time around it was pretty good. But she wasn't here to party, she was here to find Nathan and warn Victoria. For Nathan's sake, she wished she found him first before Chloe.

Rae did her best to get past all the people partying, it was hard not to get knocked a few times by them. But she had to get through, she was on a mission after all. As she passed through he noticed Daniel with Brooke talking to each other. _So Dan did come after all. I'm glad he did. He needs a break after what happened this week. I think I need one too. But only when this is over._ Rae went up to Dan and decided to talk to him for a bit.

"Hey Daniel!"

"Rae you came! Thank you for convincing me to come! I'm having a great time!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself more than me!"

"Are you ok? You look serious!"

"I'm not in the partying mood tonight sadly! But you can still enjoy yourself!"

"You need to take a break Rae! You deserve it after what happened! Me and Brooke are thinking of going to Portland sometime in the future, wanna come?"

"Thank but I'll pass! I'm already reserved for someone else!"

"Ah! Well I hope you find what you're looking for! What it is!"

"Thanks Dan! Enjoy your night!"

Rae now needed to get to the VIP section in order to warn Victoria. But the problem was that she wasn't invited. she had to find another way into the party.

" _Why not shift?"_

 _Into what asshole?_

" _Just trying to help. Not my fault things didn't go your way."_

 _What can I do?_

" _You can still shift into the butterfly. No one will see you. Or you can freeze time like before."_

 _I not even sure how I did that._

" _Well it's the same as rewinding. Only your freezing. If it helps activate shard view."_

 _Shard View?_

" _You know, when you see the shards of time? Don't tell me you forgot already."_

 _I remember dumbass._

" _Good. So either freeze or shift. Up to you."_

Freezing time did a number on Rae so she wasn't sure she could handle it again. So she went for the simple one and shifted. She made sure she was in a hidden spot before transforming. Se fluttered towards the entrance and wasn't seen by anyone, soon as she got in she shifted back into normal form. Thankfully the VIP residents were wasted off their ass so they wouldn't remember Rae Cassity appearing out of nowhere.

Rae made her way through the VIP section in search for Victoria. She was talking to Logan and another girl Rae didn't recognise. But she found her and she was thankful Nathan wasn't here yet. Rae went up to Victoria and got her attention by placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Rae? What the fuck are you doing here? VIP only!"

"Victoria I need to talk to you!"

"Not tonight!"

"Look I haven't got time for this! Just listen!"

"Whatever you have to say forget it! I'm here to party!"

"Why? After what happened to Kate?"

"Don't even try to blame me!"

"I'm not! You have no idea how much I want to but I won't because I know it wasn't your fault! It was mine! But I'm not here for that!"

"What are you talking about? You went up there! How can it be your fault?"

"Because I let her fall! I wasn't there for her!"

"Look, I know what happened was horrible and what I did was nothing to forgive! But I just want to forget for one moment! Can't you really blame me?"

"No Victoria! I don't!"

"Look Rae! I'm just a teenager at an art and trying to make a name for myself!"

"I know! I actually hope you win the contest! But fairly!"

"Why would I not?"

"It doesn't matter! I know that your art is pretty good! But you don't need to be a bitch to everyone to get what you want!"

"You don't understand! My family own a gallery! In order to get to the top, I have to make choice that I would regret. Choices that will set me up to something! Even if they are bicthy!"

"But your already good enough! You don't need to be like this!"

"Look why are you even giving me advice? We're not even friends!"

"That's true! But who's to say that we need to be enemies?"

"Whoever makes that decision!"

"That will be us, Victoria!"

"Well, I could always invite you into the Vortex Club!"

"I don't think that will ever happen! But not for the reasons you think!"

"Oh! You sound so serious!"

 _I need to warn Victoria about Nathan. We could come anytime soon._

"Victoria listen! Your life is in serious danger! I know that you and Nathan are friends but he is truly unstable and dangerous! He did do something to Kate at the party and took her somewhere…Dark!"

"What? Nice try Rae! But why would I even believe that? Why would Nathan do any of that?"

"That I don't know! But something did happen and it made Kate want to die! And your next!"

"No way! Nathan is like one of my best friends! Yes, he takes serious meds but that's not his fault! His family beats him down because he had little melt downs!"

"Victoria! There not little anymore! Their deadly! I don't care if you hate me or not but you have to believe me!"

Victoria went silent for a moment. "You could have been a major bitch to me when I was covered in paint. Even though I deserved it."

Rae was silent.

Victoria sighed. "Rae. I don't hate you…I…I think your one of the coolest people at Blackwell."

Rae shot her head up in surprise. _Was that me or did Victoria just say that?_

"Your weird but…cool. You just don't know it yet. Maybe I'm just jealous because I care what people say and you don't give a crap. To be honest, Nathan has been freaking me out lately. He's not here and I haven't seen him all day."

"Just make sure you stay away from him and stay close to your friends tonight. Ok?"

"I'll let you boss me around this one time. And I have other people for protection. Thank you for telling me this Rae. And if what you said is true then…then you be careful too."

"I will. Thank you. And er…thanks for what you earlier."

"No problem. I meant every word. And erm…text me if you need anything."

Rae smiled. "I will. Stay safe Victoria."

"I will. See you later Rae."

"You too." And so the two teens said their goodbyes and went their own ways. Rae was thankful she managed to warn Victoria before Nathan came. Rae saw Chloe in the corner. She was thankful she found her. She instantly went up to her.

"Chloe. I'm glad I found you. Nathan isn't here and no one has seen him. He might be in his dorm still."

"The let's bail. I want Nathan ass now."

The two of them turned to walk out but were stopped my Mr Jefferson.

"Hey girls! Glad you made it!"

"Oh er…Hey Mr Jefferson!"

"You two ok? You look like you're on a mission!"

"You could say that! Have you seen Nathan?"

"I didn't know you were pals with him! I saw him at the dorms. He seems upset about something! I think was about…er…the whole Kate situation!"

"He probably is! Thank you, sir!"

"Listen I have to go! I have to announce the winner of the contest! I really do wish you would have entered!"

"Maybe next time, sir!"

"I hope so! I'll see you later!" Jefferson walked past them and headed to the DJ stand.

"Come on Rae we haven't got time!" Chloe said and pulled Rae along with her. The two of them left the VIP section and walked through the crowd of people. They saw Jefferson on the DJ podium.

"Ok everyone! Don't worry this won't take long, I don't want to interrupt your party! But it is time to announce the winner of the everyday hero's contest!" people cheered as Jefferson spoke, they all loved the teacher. Rae stopped in the middle of the crowd and felt Chloe pull her along.

"Wait." Rae said and Chloe side in annoyance.

"Before I announce the winner I just want to say thank you to everyone who entered into the contest. This is one big step in becoming an artist, sharing your work with the world. All of you represent Blackwell Academy and everything this school stands for. As far as I'm concerned, your all everyday hero's. the envelope please…" Someone handed the envelope to Jefferson who opened it. "And the winner is…oh what a shocker! Victoria Chase!"

Rae wasn't surprised, not after Victoria blackmailed Jefferson. Victoria excitedly took to the stage and received the mic from Jefferson. "Thank you so much Mr Jefferson. It was because of you that inspired me to enter the contest. And I would like to thank everyone for following their pursues. And… I'd like to dedicate this prize…to Kate Marsh. She was the real everyday hero. And I hope, wherever she is now, that she's happy and at peace. Thank you everyone."

 _I'm not sure if I want to believe you Victoria._

"Big shock. I bet he only chose her because she blackmailed him."

"Like I give a shit. All I want is Nathan's head. Come on. Let's go."

And they did.

The two were marching towards the boy's dorms when Chloe's phone suddenly went off. "Oh Christ. Its Nathan. He's calling me."

"Give it to me. I'll answer it."

"Be careful Rae. He might pull something."

"Don't worry." Rae took Chloe's phone and answered it. "Nathan?"

"Cassity? I expected the punk bitch." It was Nathan alright. He sounded like his bastard self.

"Well I'm here. Your dealing with me."

"Doesn't matter. You won't have any evidence when I'm done here."

"What do you mean?"

"Why not stop me Cassity? Better hurry though. Soon your precious Rachel will be gone."

"You bastard! I trusted you!"

He hung up.

"Oh god. Chloe we have to get to the junkyard!"

"Why what's happening?"

"Nathan is going to do something with Rachel! We have to stop him!"

"Fuck! Come on!" the two teens ran as fast as they could to the truck. Not noticing the two moons in the sky.

…

Chloe wasn't very good at keeping quiet as she kept stomping around and marching towards the junkyard.

"Chloe! Stop stomping!" Rae whispered loudly.

"Right, just be ready if Nathan makes a jump on us. I can't wait to take him down."

"We can't take him down if we're dead."

"You have your rewind. I'm not worried."

 _She still doesn't get it!_

The two of them searched in the darkness with only Rae's phone as a light source. Chloe knew the way but neither of them were in any rush to get there. They had to remain quiet in order to not be detected. Rae kept her wits about her and checked every nuke and cranny to make sure no one was hiding. But of course, they couldn't check everything.

They finally made it to the spot and Chloe knelt down to dig up the hole they made earlier. She was thankful that Rachel was still there.

"Rae look. He hasn't got to her yet..."

Rae was behind her. She couldn't look at it. "Don't look Chloe…" Rae backed away from the grave, unable to look.

" _BEHND YOU!"_

She suddenly heard Kamali's voice and she spun her head around behind her, she didn't get a chance to see who it was as they pinned her to the ground, holding her in place. She struggled to escape but to no avail. Chloe quickly turned and instantly got her gun out.

"Let go of her you bastard!" he held her gun up to the intruder. But suddenly a gun went off and Chloe was shot in the shoulder. She fell back from the impact.

"CHLOE!" Rae screamed and struggled more. She managed to move her head and she saw Nathan Prescott holding her down. But the problem came to her almost instantly. Who shot Chloe if it wasn't him?

Footsteps were heard coming into Rae's view and she gasped when she saw who it was.

"Mr Jefferson…?"

He was holding the gun at Chloe who was struggling to lift herself up, she clenched on her wound and glared at Jefferson. A hint of shock was on her face.

"Well now," Jefferson started. "Fancy seeing the two of you here. Did you enjoy the party?"

"You bastard…" Chloe hissed.

"I have to say, I'm disappointed in the both of you. Did you honestly think I didn't know you broke into the dark room? And you really though that Nathan was behind all of this?" He chuckled, but there was no humour in there. The Jefferson Rae knew was not there anymore. Instead, he was taken and replaced with a monster. "I really thought you were better than this, Rae."

Rae struggled again but Nathan was firm.

"Now then. I'm afraid that your friend here is no longer needed. Any last words?"

"Fuck you."

Jefferson smirked and pointed the gun at Chloe. Rae had to get out somehow. In panic she managed to release her hand from Nathan and reached out to Jefferson, she was meant to rewind but instead shards of glass appeared around her arm and a blast came from her hand, it hit Jefferson in the side, causing him to lose balance. "CHLOE! RUN!" Rae shouted. Nathan called out Jefferson name and thrashed Rae's arm to the ground forcefully. Chloe struggled back up but she managed to stand and began to leg it from the scene.

"No you don't!" Jefferson picked his gun up and aimed but he was off and barely missed Chloe. She continued to run until she was out of sight. "Fuck!"

 _Yes. Chloe's safe._

Jefferson struggled onto his feet as he watched Chloe disappear from view. He turned to Rae, his face full of anger. "You really shouldn't have done that Rae." Jefferson slowly took out a needle and advanced towards Rae.

She shook her head and struggled against Nathan, but it was no use. "N-No please…Mr jefferson…don't please no no."

"You know? I really hate it when people beg." He knelt down and placed his hand against her head, keeping it still. "One thing you should learn Rae: Never beg. It gets you nowhere." And slowly, he stuck the needle into Rae's neck and she yelled out in pain, feeling the drug circulate around her body and making her drowsy. "Don't worry Rae. You won't be alone. Your friend Margo will be with you."

Her eyes shot open. "Margo…where is she? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. Yet. But soon the both of you will make the perfect shot."

Rae could no longer stay awake as he whimpered, feeling herself lose consciousness. It wasn't long until she found herself in darkness. Asleep.

…

"The time has come. I will finally be free. I've wait for so many years. But now, this world will belong to me." The demon's eyes shot open, revealing its crimson glow. "And nobody will stop me. By tomorrow. Everything will end."


	92. Ninety-Two

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Here is Part 3. I hope you enjoy this little start up for the next chapter, also stay tuned for the next chapter. Things are going to get heated up from here.**

SECRETS I HOLD

NINETY-TWO

* * *

" _Looks like we're reaching the end of our little adventure. I must admit, I never expected something like this to happen. I mean I knew it would happen, but I never knew it would cause so much trouble. But hey, this is the modern world for you._

…

…

 _I guess I should start explaining things. I should apologize for not saying nothing sooner but, knowing you, you would flip. After all, you wouldn't let Chloe go. And I didn't want to give you any other reason to hate my guts._

 _Anyways. Like I said, I'll explain everything you need to know. The rest is up to your friend._

 _You already know who I am so I won't go into detail about that. But what you should know is that I am time. I see every drop of rain, hear every heartbeat, smell every scent and taste every flavour. If I had to brag, then I would say I'm God basically. But I'm not, I'm time. So there._

 _This sort of thing has happened many times before: a friend dies or a family member, anyone close. In a single moment I come to those who suffer the most with their death and grant them the power to rewind, and with that power they use it to protect their friend from anything that threatened their lives._

 _But as always there's a catch. The universe likes to plan things out, someone has to die, someone loses their money, you get the idea. And when their plans change, well, they don't like it. Basically, you can't save someone who is meant to die._

 _It all started after I left the old tribe long ago, they worshiped the spirits of the old west. After they died out I was forced to wander the world as a simple traveller, a pioneer if you will. Of course I could never age because of my power so wandering around was…boring. I had nowhere to go and I could never return to the spirit world; there's nothing there, nothing worth living for. What's that myth? 'after you die you go to heaven'? well I can tell you now that none of that is true. You die. End of. The spirit world is only for us._

 _Anyways I'm going of track._

 _I can't remember how long I travelled for. Years? Centuries? Being immortal definitely has its downsides. I travelled for a long time, searching for something to hang on to, jumping from different time zones; searching for something that would set my purpose straight. And so, after so long, I finally found it._

 _I remember parts of it, not a lot but parts of it._

 _It was a Saxon village and I recall a girl, maybe around your age. She loved her father very much. But he had to leave to fight in the war. He never came back. I guess that was the first time I faced it first hand, the grief she went through. Losing him created a deep hole inside of her. Something that couldn't be filled._

 _I didn't want her to suffer. I wanted her to be happy. So I made a choice. I reached out to her and told her to reach out, reach out to him as if you wanted him to clench your hand. I told her I could bring him back, save his life. And she believed me. You wanna know what's funny? She kept calling me Oden._

 _So she did as she was told and reached out into the space in front of her and in that moment u granted her my power. She rewound to the moment he was going to leave and with my help she convinced him to stay. I saved his life so she could be happy._

 _But nothing ever stays that way forever._

 _After a few days the environment decayed around her and slowly the wildlife died away with everything else. Something was coming. I knew something was coming but I constantly put myself in a state of denial. I believed I did the right thing. But the universe had other plans._

 _On the Friday the storm came. Everyone screamed as I watched it tear houses apart and families lose everything they had. So many people were dying over and over again._

 _I didn't understand. I had saved something with good intentions but I was being punished. Then finally, I left my state of denial and understood what I had to do._

 _I told the girl she had to let her father die that day, she had to send him to war to save everyone. She wouldn't listen to me. But I had to tell her. I told her if she wouldn't do this then all these people would die. She wouldn't listen to reason and I couldn't force her. So in the end I had to make her choose. Sacrifice the village or sacrifice her father._

 _Just like you and Chloe, her father knew she had the power to rewind time. He kept telling her that she was blessed with the power of the gods. Between the two of them they had to decide what to do. And her father made the choice._

 _So I sent her back and she watched as her father, who had forgotten all those moments they had and she would be the only one to remember, leave her forever._

 _I truly believed I could save him. That I could make her happy again. But I made things worse._

 _But through all of that. She thanked me._

 _That's when I understood. The people would be thankful for the times they had with their loved ones. I couldn't take that away from them. I had to make them treasure the moments they had._

 _I had to give them time._

 _So for the rest of my life I did just that. I gave them a week with their loved ones, one final week. And they would be thankful for it._

 _And now it's your turn._

 _Rae, you have to decide. Chloe can't live forever unless the town is sacrificed. This is your challenge Rae. How much do you care for Chloe? How far would you go to save the one you love?_

 _There is no other choice Rae. She has to die or the town has to die._

 _Don't worry though. You're not the only one that had to make a tough decision. For this whole thing is only a sub-plot. Something else is coming. The demon is returning. Shiriki is returning._

 _But that's not your problem. Your friend has to deal with that._

 _After all, Margo is the only one that can stop this._

 _Now Rae, it's time to wake up._

 _I think Jefferson is wanting your attention._


	93. Ninety-Three

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

NINETY-THREE

* * *

The first thing Rae saw was a blinding light that showed no shape or form, only a bright and cold light. There was no warmth from it like any normal light, instead it shone with the feeling of isolation and danger. The light was watching and judging. Rae felt her body being ten times colder, meaning that she was stripped of most of her clothes. She only wore her moth top and her jeans and trainers. As the light died down Rae could make out a grey room, still it was unclear of her surroundings. That was until she noticed a figure in front of her.

The image was blurry and lacked any sense of direction but she could faintly make out a figure towering over her. Weakly, Rae lifted her head, which was leaned onto its side, and tried to force her eyes to focus.

"Wakey wakey, Rae." The voice was muffled and disjointed. "Time to wake up."

On command Rae forced her eyes to open fully, sending a ray of light to blind her and cause her to scrunch her eyes in defence. After a while she tried again and the light, thankfully, wasn't as strong as before. Now Rae could make out her surroundings.

As she feared, it was the dark room. The lights she found while investigating were flashing in her direction. Marking her as the centre of attention. And as she further feared, Mr Jefferson was standing in front of her with a camera in his hands. Rae's eyes snapped in awareness and she instantly tried to get away but she soon found that her hands and legs were bound to the chair, which she discovered to be sitting on, and as hard as she tried to escape they would not budge.

"I must apologise for the restrains my dear. But unfortunately my subjects always try the same tricks about escaping." Jefferson had an uneasy tone to his voice. The calm and collecting Jefferson she once knew was gone completely and was left with a stranger that seemed to be possessing him.

Knowing she couldn't escape, Rae franticly looked around in panic. She had to think of a way out before Jefferson would think of doing anything to her. "Let me go you bastard!" Rae shouted at Mark as she struggled against her restrains.

"My my. Just listen to you. The sudden confidence spilling out of nowhere. I have to admit; it is a little weird just thinking about it. But I guess it makes sense considering who you are."

Rae snapped her head at Jefferson, her face was full of anger. "What are you talking about? Where's Nathan? What have you done with Margo?"

Jefferson smirked. "See for yourself." He glanced down beside Rae and she followed his gaze. Beside her on the floor was a sleeping form of Margo, her limbs were bound as well. The only clothes she was wearing was her top and jeans along with her trainers.

"Oh god. Margo…"

"Don't worry. No harm as come to her. I must admit, she makes the perfect poser. I took a few shots of her while she was sleeping. You should see them. Purity of corruption."

"She is not corrupt!"

"No? I think she is. The life she must have had. Can't you see it? Anyone from anywhere would have noticed that her past is the most tortured. She was a perfect example of innocence evolving into corruption."

"You're sick!"

"I would watch your mouth if I was you. You're lucky I'm keeping you alive."

"Why? Why do this? Why do any of this?"

"And you think I'm going to tell you? Time traveller."

Rae's breath was caught.

Jefferson smiled and leaned in. "Oh yes. I know who you are. Thanks to your little stunt earlier."

 _Earlier…Chloe…_

"What happened to Chloe? Where is she?"

Jefferson laughed. "So many questions. Do you ever take a break?"

"ANSWER ME!" Rae screamed.

Her head jerked to the side when she felt a strong hand against her cheek.

"DO NOT USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOU BITCH!" Jefferson shot back. He pulled back and adjusted himself, clearing his throat and chuckling. "Sorry. Slipped out of my mouth."

Rae said nothing as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. Slowly, she looked back at Jefferson with hard eyes and Jefferson looked back in curiosity.

"How peculiar. To think that the timid Rae Cassity only a week ago had been replaced with you. I guess time does have ways of changing people. All the better."

"Why?" Rae was much quieter now. "Why Mr Jefferson? Why do all of this?"

"Why should I tell you? A time traveller should know by now. Why not guess? And if you get it right then I'll answer."

Rae was quiet as she lowered her head a little, thinking about what to do next. Then she had an idea. She moved her hand slightly, attempting to rewind. At the action, Jefferson laughed.

"What?" Rae asked in confusion.

"You're going to attempted to use your powers. Just try. I'll watch."

Rae tried to ignore his comment and proceeded to use her powers to rewind. But as she did a jolt of pain ran through her and she felt her body react negatively. Her rewind wouldn't work.

"It…it's not working?"

"The drug I used as stopped your ability to throw any attack involving your power. You can forget about any missile attacks you pulled before back at the junkyard." Jefferson laughed.

 _Shit! I can't attack! I'm stuck here!_

 _Looks like I have to find other ways of getting answers. And if force won't work then interrogating will. But Jefferson's made it clear_ _that he won't answer any questions…unless I lead him on._

 _I can't use my powers to attack. But maybe I can use them in other ways._

 _That's it! Shard vision! The same power from before!_

Rae turned her attention back to Mark. "Alright. I'll play your game."

"Oh will you now? I'm interested in seeing what a time traveller can do besides _rewinding._ "

Rae frowned and ignored Jefferson tone on the word 'rewind'. She had to talk to Kamali, sadly, for help.

 _Kamali? You there?_

" _Always. After that little monologue I thought I would be having a break."_

 _Trust me. I'll be talking to you about that later. But right now I need you._

" _Surprise surprise."_

 _I need to use Shard Vision but the drug is stopping me from using it willingly. I need your help on this._

" _What will it be?"_

 _Activate Shard Vision and act as my hands. I chose the memory and you pick it out. Got it?_

" _Easy peasy. Shouldn't be hard. Just don't freak out if you see me as a hallucination while in Shard Vision."_

 _I won't. and don't think for one second that I'm happy asking for your help._

" _I guessed."_

 _I would have gotten out if you would just let me use all of your power._

" _No chance. You think I'm going to lend you all of my power just like that?"_

 _Jefferson will kill me!_

" _He won't. at the moment your too valuable to be killed off."_

 _You better be right._

" _Trust me. It's better than hating me."_

Rae didn't advance the conversation further. The surge of power was forced as Shard Vision was activated, once again changing her eye colour completely. Jefferson raised his eyebrows.

"How interesting…" Jefferson acted as if he was mesmerised by the change.

As soon as the power was activated Rae saw the shards of glass once again floating around, she could faintly see Kamali wandering in the back. She still couldn't accept the fact that Kamali took the form of her.

" _Alright Miss Time travel. What memory would you like me to pick out?" Kamali said as they placed a hand on their hip and leaned on one leg._

Rae moved her eyes around, mostly trying to avoid Jefferson. But as soon as she looked at him she was blown away by the massive number of shards surrounding him, so much so that it almost hurt, like glass pricking at her eyes.

 _Jesus fuck!_

" _Ah well, he would have that number of shards wouldn't he. The man has many secrets to hide."_

 _Fucking hurts…_

" _Look are you going to pick one or not?"_

Rae's eyes adjusted and she looked for the right memory. She needed to learn about how Jefferson knew about the time traveller. As she looked one memory struck her as interesting. It looked like a meeting of some sort. Jefferson and Nathan with Sean. She could hear faint whispers from it. Kamali came around and pointed it out.

" _Looks interesting."_

 _Touch it. I need to know what Jefferson knows about the time traveller._

" _On it."_ Kamali grabbed the memory and the room flashed white. Once again the figures were fragments of time but they glitches to reveal who they were.

 _Would be easier if it didn't glitch all the time._

" _Like I said before, your only just getting used to it. Just allow it to adjust to you and vise-versa."_

Rae paid attention. She could faintly make out what they were talking about. Something about 'finding the time traveller' and 'undercover'.

 _Jefferson and Nathan were undercover, I think._

" _Our first clue. Look around some more."_

Rae looked arounds, checking on the small details. Unfortunately, the room wasn't helpful due to the Shard Vision not adjusting. But Rae did catch a glimpse of a small figure peeking through the door at the end of the room.

 _Kamali. Can you focus on that?_

" _I don't see why it's important. It's just a kid."_

 _Just do it. Please?_

Kamali sighed. _"Alright."_

The small figure glitched and slowly came into focus. Rae was surprised to see the same boy she saw back at the Prescott mansion.

 _The boy from the portrait. He must have heard what was going on. Whatever that was._

Suddenly shards surrounded the small figure and Rae felt a shot of pain flow through her. Since she was in the memory she was no longer sitting on the chair and instead was standing, she clutched her eyes tightly in pain.

 _Fuck!_

" _Whoa there girl! Take it easy. You're over doing it. Let it adjust."_

 _It hurts…so much…_

" _I know. But you can do it. Just take it easy. Your digging deeper. You're in a memory, wanting to travel into another memory within this one. This will be a rough ride."_

 _I-I'm aware..._

" _This kid…he seems important to you. Why?"_

 _Something happened to him. I don't know what but I know something happened._

" _Right. Take it easy. I'll place you in the memory I think will help. Ok?"_

Rae nodded. Kamali approached the figure and checked the memories. They picked one shard. _"This should tell us something."_

In a flash Rae transported to the next memory. She was much deeper now and she felt a hardening pressure against her head. The memory was of four figures. One being much older than the others and three being younger. Once again they flinched to show their forms. The small boy, Nathan, the woman Kristen and a younger version of Jefferson.

" _Now then. Why would Jefferson be here. He seems younger."_

 _Y-Your right. Jefferson has a history with the Prescotts. The small boy must be related too. The youngest brother. But Jefferson? I can't see him-…_

" _What?"_

 _He can't be…Jefferson…is related._

" _Jefferson is a Prescott. Interesting."_

The scenery began to glitch violently. Rae couldn't stay any longer.

" _Times up. We have to go."_

The scene changed to the real world with Rae strapped to the chair and Jefferson starring her down.

"Looks like you spaced out Rae. You never did pay much attention in class."

 _Time to ask. I have enough to come to a conclusion._

"You…you work for Sean. And Nathan helps you."

"Yes…keep going…" Jefferson urged her on.

"And I…I saw someone…a boy…and you with Kristen and Nathan when you were younger." Rae looked Mark dead in the eye. "Your related to them."

Jefferson didn't say anything until his hands came together and he slowly clapped. "Well done Rae. The first part of the puzzle solved."

"You're…you're a Prescott?"

Jefferson chuckled. "Indeed. And you were right. I do work of Sean. Or rather, my father."

"Your Nathan's older brother…"

"This whole time travel scenario started long ago. A member of our family had a vision of a storm coming to take out Arcadia Bay. All of us knew and from there it was up to me and my youngest brother Nathan to find out who would cause it. Or influence it. Simply put, we were told to find the time traveller."

"You were told to find me to stop the storm?"

"Yes. Well that was the plan. Until a few days ago. Sean suddenly decided that you needed to be dead and not stopped. He mentioned that Arcadia would be better off destroyed. And I have no objections there."

"You want everyone dead?"

"Arcadia Bay has past the point of living. And besides, it will be interesting to observe the innocence crumble into dust."

"You sicko! All those people your allowing to die and you don't care?"

"Not in the slightest."

 _That bastard!_

" _Easy Rae. You want answers. You won't get them if you rant."_

Rae took a moment to breath. _Yeah…your right._ Rae took a breath and asked her next question. "And that boy. The youngest brother. What about him?"

"Ah. Damion Prescott. Nathan loved him very much, as all of us did. The child was kind and gentle. Wouldn't hurt a fly. He valued life, despite his age."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, as you already know, the Prescotts have a gift. The power of the demon. A spirit from long ago locked away for centuries. Many few were gifted with its power and the Prescotts were no exception. But young Damion was…not easy to control."

"Not easy to control?"

"Yes. He too had the demons power but unfortunately he couldn't control the amount of energy. He was a risk to the family and it was up to me to take care of him."

"No…"

"That's right. Young Damion has been missing ever since. But I doubt anyone will find his body."

"Why? He was just a kid…"

"He was a danger. Of course Sean doesn't know about his unfortunate death. But he will thank me when he finds out."

"You really believe that?"

"Of course. Damion was a risk to the whole family. I couldn't allow him to continue."

 _Next question before you flip._ "What about the undercover. You changed your name didn't you?"

"Indeed I did. Who would have a genetic name such as 'Mark Jefferson' anyways?"

"So…what's your real name."

"Since it no longer matters I'll tell you. My name is Alphonse Prescott. But if it really suits your youth you can call me Al. I'd rather you didn't. I can't stand the youth slang."

"Alphonse…"

" _The name is stupid. The Prescotts like posh names don't they?"_

"Why the dark room? Why take all the girls and bring them here?"

"To suit my needs. This whole 'dark room' scenario was just a place to achieve my ultimate goal: finding the truth behind innocence and corruption. Of course it had some purpose," Jefferson walked over to the tray and picked up a picture. He walked back and showed it to Rae. "Notice anything?" Rae didn't want to look, considering it was her when she was out of it. But she forced herself to look and noticed the shards of memories. "We deduced that the time traveller would have these shards around them in a still image. I was encouraged to find the time traveller that way, knowing that it was more likely to be female than male."

"The Dark room…was for that?"

"That is correct. Nathan and I took girls by luring them to the vortex parties and drugging them. We took them here and photographed them. When we found nothing we returned them back to Blackwell. Unharmed of course. Can't say much for Rachel however."

"Rachel…what happened to her?"

"We planned it the same. Drugged her and took her to the dark room. Regrettably I allowed Nathan to take control of the scenario. He did everything right. Took the pictures and documented everything. But the dumbass gave her an overdose and she was dead before he even noticed. Sean had to make sure to cover it up so it would seem she went missing. But it seems that he missed out a few things."

"He did."

Jefferson placed the picture back. "Nathan feels…regretful of what happened."

"You used him."

"What makes you think that?"

"I know Nathan. He wouldn't hurt girls like this."

"He hurt you. And Margo. I don't remember him feeling any regret."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead and buried."

Rae's eyes widened.

Jefferson smirked and chuckled. "If only. The boy is annoying and pathetic but I require him. Besides, Sean has a strong bond with Nathan believe it or not. He needs him as much as I need him. So no, he's not dead. Not yet anyways."

"You know is mental state. Don't you?"

"Indeed. And because of that it was easy to manipulate him. Sean was never the fatherly type. I was there when Nathan needed me. I told him what he needed to hear. And because of that Nathan trusts me. He does what I say. He is loyal to me and me only. Don't think for one second that I'm not aware of the poor stunt you pulled back at the boys' dorms."

"That-"

"It made things easier for me. Nathan was willing to go against you for revenge. You really did break his heart, Cassity."

Rae shook her head. "I-I…I never meant to hurt him. We needed to know about Rachel." Rae turned her head to Margo who was still asleep. "How did you get Margo?"

"She was easy. It was the morning when she found this place. Sean came here to check the place and she was here snooping around in the barn. He called me to come here after he found the lock broken into. Thankfully she was only able to reach the entrance. She didn't manage to enter. We took care of her and we made sure to move her from the scene. We kept her at the mansion after I convinced Sean to keep her alive. I saw something in her that I wanted to capture so he decided to keep her alive. Of course I will kill her. But not until I capture the both of you together. That will be a true image of purity."

"You're a psychopath. This will be your last session."

"It will. Now that I have you." Jefferson began to walk away towards the desk, taking out the needle from before.

"W-What are you-"

"Don't worry, Rae. This won't hurt. I just need to put you to sleep for a while. Once I'm done with you I'll set you free."

"N-No! please you- you can't! I have to save Arcadia! I won't let them die!"

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Jefferson slowly came back after filling the needle with the drug, enough to knock her out.

"No! Please!" Rae struggled against her restrains once again and tried to use her power but it wouldn't work. The drug was still there, stopping her from fighting back.

"Shh. Quiet Rae." Jefferson tilted Rae's head slightly to inject. When she resisted he pushed harder, jerking her head to a side and making her whimper in pain.

"No…please…"

"Don't worry Rae. This will all be over soon."

And then, everything went dark.


	94. Ninety-Four

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you so much for reading this far and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

NINETY-FOUR

* * *

Everything was a blur but it was certain that Rae was lying on a cold surface. Her hands and legs were still bound together and unable to break free. She could faintly see the flashing of light and could only conjure that it was Jefferson taking his sick pictures. She was doped, she knew that but she was faintly conscious and was only able to slightly move her limbs. She caught the sight of Jefferson and someone else, someone wearing red.

"Yes…perfect…" Jefferson muttered to himself as he took more pictures of Rae's defenceless form. Nathan was stationed on the sofa, leaning over with his hands together. "Oh Rae, this has been amazing working with you."

Rae moved slightly and tried to adjust her eyes to the light but Jefferson didn't like her moving and grabbed her shoulder to keep her still. "Don't move Rae, you'll ruin the shot."

Rae flinched when Jefferson made contact with her and she instantly curled up in defence. It didn't help though as Jefferson jerked her to a side to get a better look at her. "Stop moving!" as he roared at her she froze suddenly, her hands up in front of her face in fists. "God. You never did get the message, did you? But I must admit," Jefferson knelled down. "You're a strong fighter. But very stubborn." Jefferson let go of her and stood up to take another picture. On the sofa she noticed Margo lying asleep next to Nathan. He didn't pay her any attention as he continued to stare at nothing.

 _How can he just sit there?_

Rae was angry at Nathan, not because of what he did to her. That didn't matter anymore. But because he betrayed Margo, the girl he loved. She knew he loved her, she could see it on his face. The way he treated her with care and respect. She was angry at the fact that Nathan was doing nothing on her behalf. Rae wanted to reach Nathan, he was the only one right now who could help her. She had to get him to help, no matter what.

"N…Nathan…" Rae's voice was quiet and weak. As expected, he didn't move or even flinch.

"Ah. So you've noticed Nathan gracing us with his presence. It's a good thing you reminded me. He will be joining you in the next shot."

Rae gasped in fear. _No…the picture with Rachel…right before she died…_ she tried to move once again but Jefferson grabbed her again and stopped her in her tracks. "STAY! STILL!"

Rae could no longer hide the fear that was bottled away for so long. She could no longer be strong. She didn't try to hold back the tears that began spilling out from her emerald eyes.

"That's better. There's that fear. Did you really think your mask would stay on forever, Rae?" Jefferson was smirking. He won the battle, he made Rae break and she felt so ashamed with herself. She could no longer fight back against him; he got what he wanted, he got the timid Rae Cassity that was hidden away all this time. As she cried Jefferson reached out and caressed her cheek; she couldn't fight back, knowing she was defenceless and knowing the harm Jefferson could cause. "Oh my dear. Don't cry. It was an honour working with you. After this last few shots this will all be over. I promise you."

"P-Please…Don't do this…"

Jefferson's smirk vanished in a flash and his gentle touch hardened into a choke hold. "Do. Not. Beg. Never beg. I hate it. It annoys me." he pulled away, allowing Rae to breath in the air she needed that was taken by the choke. He stood up and grabbed his camera, which he had set aside before, and continued to take shots of Rae, knowing full well that she couldn't fight back. "You look so much better in these shots, Rae. Unlike in your… _selfies._ " Jefferson's expressions curled up onto disgust. "Yes, I still hate that word." Another flash. "Of course, Victoria would do anything to be in your position right now, she admires me greatly. It's almost adorable. But she doesn't understand our…connection."

Rae didn't reply and continued to cry silently, the lack of energy was making her drowsy.

"Falling asleep? I didn't think my sessions were this boring. No matter. Nathan will be joining you soon, I assure you that it will become more…interesting."

"She should she dead."

It was surprising to her Nathan's voice after so long.

Jefferson turned to Nathan who was still in the same positon on the sofa as before. "I'm sorry?"

"Dad said to kill her. If he finds out-"

"He won't find out. and I will kill her and Margo as ordered. But I see no harm in capturing this moment. After all, there won't be another time."

"But-"

"Why don't you be a good boy and fetch the needle for me. Rae needs another dose for the next few shots she will partake in."

Nathan didn't argue and did as he was told. He reached for the bottle and needle and handed them to Jefferson, or rather Alphonse.

"Thank you, Nathan." Jefferson filled the needle as Rae watched in fear at the sharp end, seeing it glimmer in the light. "Now then, take your place with Rae. The next shots will be coming shortly."

The last thing Rae saw was Nathan coming around to her side and Jefferson injecting her with another dose, causing her to pass out once again.


	95. Ninety-Five

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

NINETY-FIVE

* * *

As much as Rae wanted to protest it was already too late. Jefferson got what he wanted and she was defenceless with no hope of escaping. The drug prevented her to use any missile abilities and she was stuck with Shard Vision that only made her sight hurt more. She had no way of fighting back and she had no way of knowing when the storm was coming. She didn't have to guess that it was many hours after Jefferson took her to the dark room. Soon it would be Friday and the horrible vision she kept having was soon going to come true. Margo still hadn't woken from her previous drug and Rae had no idea when she would wake up, she had no idea how she was even going to explain to her that Nathan had gone against them and wished them died. She still couldn't believe Nathan would do something as horrible as this, especially to the girl he loved.

And sadly Rae had to admit, she had a soft spot for Nathan too.

The same thing happened like last time, she awoke from her drugged sleep and she found herself strapped to the chair once again with Margo resting beside her; still peacefully sleeping. As Rae lifted her head she caught the sight of Nathan on the sofa in front of her; Jefferson was nowhere to be seen. Rae adjusted herself to the seat and stared straight at Nathan.

"N-Nathan…" Her voice cracked from not speaking loud enough, she cleared her throat and tried again. "Nathan."

Nathan didn't reply and only lifted his head to Rae.

Rae wasn't even sure what she was going to ask him, this whole time she wanted his attention to escape but knowing what she knew there was no way Nathan was going to do that. Before she could answer though, Nathan stole her change.

"It just had to be you, didn't it? Had to be you. Had to be." There was a sense of annoyance and boredom in his voice. His expression didn't show much emotion; only showing his nose scrunch up in what she could only guess as disgust. "My tutor. You actually thought you could help me. That you could lecture me." He laughed, but not out of humour. "Nobody lectures me. They try though," Another laugh. "They try…"

Rae tried to jerk her hand out from the restrains but it caused pain to her wrist and she had to stop. "I did want to help you, Nathan. That never changed."

Nathan laughed again. Rae was finding it unsettling. "Oh yeah? After you went behind my back? I trusted you."

"We had to know about Rachel. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I wanted to tell you Nathan but I didn't know how you would react."

Nathan's face started to show anger and frustration. Maybe even a hint of betrayal. "You expect me to believe that? Huh? You went behind my back! I trusted you! I believed you!"

"And you still can, Nathan! You can still trust me! But this isn't about me! It's about Arcadia Bay! We both saw what would happen unless we did something! I have to stop the storm! And I can't do it alone!"

Nathan didn't say anything back so Rae continued.

"How can you be ok with this? You took innocence girls and dragged them here for Jefferson's sick fad! Kate died because of what happened here! Every single victim taken in search of me! And now that I'm here do you really think Jefferson will stop? He's using you Nathan! Using you for his own gain and when he's done with you he'll kill you just like Damion!"

"Don't you dare talk about Damion!"

"He's dead Nathan! Doesn't that bother you in the slightest?"

"Stop it…"

"Look at her Nathan! Look at Margo! She's right there, tide up and unconscious and you're not doing a damn about it! You loved her Nathan! After everything she went through she needed you and you just do this to her like she's trash!"

"Shut up…"

"Do you care about anyone? There is a storm coming and everyone will die! We are the only ones that can stop it and your keeping me here and stopping me from doing that! How can you, Nathan? How can you be so selfish?"

Nathan abruptly stood. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Rae said nothing but kept her strong stance, staring Nathan dead in the eyes.

"You don't know shit about me! No one does! Alphonse was the only person in my life that gave a damn! Everyone expected me to be this tough Prescott kid but I can't! I can't be any of that! I can't be the son father wanted me to be! Al was the only person that cared about me! Who would listen!"

"What about Kristen? Victoria? Margo? They were there for you!"

"Kristen left me behind! If she gave the slightest damn about me then she would have stayed for my sake!"

"You can't expect her to suffer under your father for you, Nathan! Kristen loves you but she had to go her own way! You can't restrict people!"

"I NEEDED HER! SHE JUST LEFT ME FOR SOME STUPID RAINFOREST TRIP! I WAS ALONE AND I HAD NO ONE! NO ONE WOULD LISTEN TO ME OR HEAR ME OUT! I JUST WANTED SOMEONE TO CARE FOR ME!" Nathan breathed heavily and sat back down on the sofa. The anger in his eyes left him and was now replaced with sadness. Rae could see tears pricking his eyes. "I just wanted someone to care…" He whispered.

Rae didn't know what to say that would make Nathan feel any better. He was mentally ill and no one was giving him the help he needed. No one was caring for him or was showing him the love he so desperately wanted. Rae just sat there, staring that the boy who was crying silently to himself.

"Nathan…You have Margo and me. You have Victoria. We are here for you."

"Margo wouldn't forgive me…"

"It's better than to let her die."

Nathan looked up at Rae.

"Come on Nathan. This isn't worth all those lives out there. There's still a chance for you. A chance at redemption. After all of this I promise I'll help you as much as I can. Margo will do the same. People will help you. But they can't do that unless we save them. Please. You have to let me go."

"Alphonse…"

"Nathan please…he doesn't care about you or anyone in the town. He wants them died. Just like Sean does. I don't understand why they would want this but they do and I know you don't. You care about everyone. You never meant to hurt Kate or Rachel, did you?"

Nathan shook his head.

"If you help me out then we can save them. We can stop the storm and whatever else is coming. We can make our futures better for ourselves. Please Nathan. Help me. Do it for everyone. Do it for Margo."

Nathan glanced at Margo who was still sleeping soundly. He looked conflicted. He cared about everyone, Rae knew that. But he wasn't going to let Alphonse go, not the only loving father figure in his life. Rae hoped that Nathan would make the right choice. She had to get out to find Chloe and save the town. No matter the cost.

She also had to find another way of saving Chloe. There was no way she was going to let her go. There had to be another way to save her. She wasn't going to accept Kamali's word.

Nathan said nothing for a while. He was thinking about the outcome of what would happen either way. Rae was really hoping that he would make the right choice.

He suddenly stood up and searched around for something.

"Nathan? What-"

Nathan took out a small knife from one of the draws and began to walk towards Rae. She didn't move. He then bent down and began to undo her binds.

"Oh god…thank you…" Rae whispered in relief.

The both of them jumped when they heard the dark room door unlock, Nathan instantly stood when the familiar face of Jefferson came through the room.

"…Nathan…what's going on?" Jefferson asked in confusion.


	96. Ninety-Six

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

NINETY-SIX

* * *

For a moment Rae believed that time had frozen. Everything around them had stopped and Rae could only hear her pounding heartbeat. How coincidental that Jefferson had to appear just when Rae hoped to escape. Rae knew that Nathan still had his gun, there was no way he was going to leave it lying around for someone to find. Rae was hopeful that Nathan would use it as a backup plan, in case his powers were not enough, which she doubted greatly. Nathan backed up as Jefferson slowly advanced, his confusion slowly became scary, manifesting into anger and frustration.

"Nathan, what do you think you're doing?" Jefferson's voice was dangerously low, just hearing it made Rae cower, as much as she regretted feeling such a thing.

"I…I've had it." Nathan bravely said, a hint of fear in his voice.

Jefferson stopped advancing. "…I'm sorry?"

"Y-You heard me. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm sick of being bossed around."

Jefferson looked like he was taking him seriously but that soon was replaced with a smirk and a shake of his head in disappointment. "Nathan you're clearly not thinking straight."

Nathan shook his head. "No…after all this time…I'm finally thinking straight. I was scared of losing you that I became blind. I never wanted to hurt anyone. Not even Kate, or Rachel. Nobody."

"Oh Nathan." Jefferson chuckled, the sound was sickening that Rae visibly crunched her face up in disgust. "You did Rachel a favour. Los Angelis would have killed her anyways. At least you captured her with the up most respect."

Rae wasn't going to stay silent for much longer. "Respect? You think Rachel would thank you for killing her?"

Jefferson smirked. "I'm not the one that killed her. I've already told you that Nathan was responsible."

Nathan didn't say anything back. Guilt building up inside of him. Jefferson, noticing Nathan having no intention of responding, continued.

"Nathan, we've talked about this. I've sorted it out. no one else will know what happened. I said I would help you and I did. I kept my word. And in return you do this?" He laughed and shook his head. "Oh Nathan, you really have pushed it this time. But, being your brother, I'm offering you another chance. Step away from Miss Cassity and join me."

Nathan didn't move. It was clear that he was afraid and Rae hoped that he wouldn't do anything drastic. But after what happened she could never figure out what would happen next. She flinched when Nathan grabbed his gun from his back pocket and aimed it at Jefferson who backed away and held up his hand slightly in the hopes of calming Nathan down.

"Nathan, think about this…"

"I'm sick of people thinking they can tell me what to do! I'm not doing any of this anymore! I've had enough!" The gun shook in Nathan's hands. He wasn't stable at all right now.

"Nathan I know you're not thinking straight and you're not feeling very well-"

"Bullshit! I'm well enough to know when to stop!"

"You really think you can just stop after doing all of this in secret for months? You're already past the point of forgiveness Nathan. No one will understand you or listen to you. You were safe under my protection."

Nathan didn't reply as he kept the gun targeted on Jefferson who slowly advanced towards him.

"Don't fucking move!"

"Nathan. You know I love you very much."

"Stop it! Get away!" Nathan was close to a break down.

"I've always cared for you when our father pushed you aside. I will continue to do so, Nathan."

Tears fell from the boy's eyes as the gun shook in his hands. "Stay away…"

Rae knew she had to get out and stop Jefferson. She knew he was playing him and she wasn't going to let him get the better of Nathan. This had to stop. Rae fought against her restraints, not caring that they hurt and dug into her flesh, she had to get out somehow. She panicked when Jefferson reached out and took the gun from Nathan who stood still crying to himself, unable to kill the man he loved.

"Oh Nathan…" Jefferson took the gun slowly and dropped it to a side. "…You really are a disappointment." Just then Jefferson lifted his hand and black mist appeared, Nathan's eyes widened and he instantly backed off, but there wasn't enough time to get out of the way.

"NATHAN!"

A rip. Rae broke one arm free. Her left hand to be precise.

 _Yes!_

Instantly she raised her arm and conjured all the energy she could collect. She felt the familiar surge of energy flow through her and the blue mist appeared in her hand. She released it, watching as the blast hit Jefferson and sending him flying to hit his back against the wall. Rae was thrilled to have her power back but she soon felt the pain of wounded flesh on her wrist, noticing that she ripped her arm against thick layers of tape. The tape had ripped through her wrist and through her skin. She pulled her hand back to see blood flowing from the wound.

 _S-Shit…this fucking hurts…_

Nathan remained frozen, still processing what had happened. He soon came to his senses and quickly returned to untying Rae's binds. As soon as Rae was free she attempted to stand but her legs wouldn't support her weight and she ended up leaning against Nathan who didn't hesitate to help.

"Thanks, Nathan."

Nathan nodded. A look of worry was on his face. As Rae attempted to walk she noticed a moaning sound from beside her, she instantly turned to see Margo beginning to become conscious.

"Margo…" Rae breathed out. She would have said more if it wasn't for the sound of Jefferson struggling to his feet. She leaned on the wall and clutched the wound on his side were the blast had hit him. His look was anything but pleasing, in fact it was a face that spelt hatred all over.

"You really…shouldn't have done that. You stupid. Little. Bitch." Each word be spoke became more demonic by the second and soon it wasn't long until his body was flaming with black mist. Nathan reacted and placed himself in front of Rae but she stood beside him, she didn't want Nathan to get hurt. "I've been patient with the both of you. But now it's time for you to die." Jefferson slowly lost his form and it wasn't long until the room was flaming with blackness from the teacher. Swirls of power moved like angry snakes wanting to feed on their pray. The mist coated Jefferson's body and the two teens watched as his bones cracked into place. Before them now was not Mark Jefferson or Alphonse Prescott, but now stood on all fours a two tailed black furred wolf much bigger than the normal size of Rae's and Nathan forms. The monster snarled and dripped saliva onto the white ground of the dark room. Its two tails swayed around it and were much longer than the length od its body. Its figure was looking more muscular and human like. The paws were now sharp hands but still resembled a paw in some aspects and its eyes glowed pure red with pointed pupils.

 _Two tails? Is that like the next stage or something?_

"It was an honour working with you," the echoing voice of Jefferson came from the wolf but like Rae and Nathan the mouth didn't move. "But I'm afraid this little outing as come to an end. I no longer need the both of you." The wolf positioned itself, ready to pounce. "You will give my regards to young Damion and poor Rachel Amber while you rot underground."

Rae heard Margo moan once again and noticed her move her limbs. She was beginning to wake up. But that wouldn't help their situation as the wolf pounced and within seconds was right in front of the two teens. Rae reacted instantly and raised her hands to fight back. She sent out multiple attacks but none of them seemed to have an effect. When nothing worked she backed off and guarded herself with her hands. Nathan shifted into the wolf and lunged towards Jefferson to back him away. He succeeded, using his head to push him back but Jefferson retaliated and clamped his jaws on Nathans neck and pushing him down to the ground. Nathan tried to release himself from his grip but Jefferson had a tight hold on him. If Jefferson tightened his jaws, then soon enough he would break Nathan's neck.

"Say goodbye to poor defenceless Nathan Prescott. You're a pathetic excuse of a brother."

Just as Jefferson was about to deliver the final blow he was hit by Rae who had also shifted into the wolf form. The two of them were now at a stand-off with the two of them walking in a circle in the hope of intimidating one another.

"You think you can stop me with that weak form? How pathetic. Face it Cassity. You've lost."

"This isn't over Alphonse. Not until one of us is down. This is between you and me now."

"I highly doubt you'll be able to land one scratch on me."

Rae grinned. "I stopped you in my normal form. Wonder what that says about you."

Jefferson growled in annoyance and lunged towards Rae who barely dodged. She returned the attack by clamping her jaws on Jefferson's leg but it caused no damaged as he easily shook her off. Nathan got to his feet and stood beside Rae to help. Jefferson was heard laughing. "I know I'm winning when two is needed to stop me." He roared and lifted one paw to create an orb of black mist. Rae and Nathan readied to dodge or find anyway of deflecting it. Jefferson made the orb as big as his hand before leaning back and throwing it towards them at immense speed. Thankfully Rae and Nathan managed to get out of the way and witnessed as the orb it the wall and created a massive dent, breaking one of the pictures that was hung on the wall.

 _How the hell am I supposed to stop him?_

Rae had an idea, she activated Shard Vision, enabling her to use her time abilities in her current form, and froze time. She couldn't hold it for long so she lunged at Jefferson while he was unaware of her presence and attacked just as time started to move again. She landed a hit and Jefferson staggered back.

Rae grinned. _Yes! Direct it!_ But that grin faded when Jefferson turned to her with a malevolent grin and within seconds landed a hit on her, sending her flying back, hitting the chair and landing on the floor.

"Rae!" Nathan shouted. He growled and ran towards him in rage. But he didn't do much as he was hit back by one of his tails, sending him flying and hiding the wall in his side. As the two teens laid on the ground her powers returned them to normal. Now they were defenceless. Too tired and wounded to fight back.

Jefferson roared in victory and made his way towards Rae who was laying on the ground in pain. "This was too easy. but I must admit, you know how to fight." Jefferson's paw rested on Rae's neck and pressed hard against it, stopping her from getting air to her lungs. "This is the end. Rae Cassity."

Nathan tried to get up but it was no use. "Rae…"

Jefferson pressed harder. Rae could do nothing but wait until Jefferson killed her.

But he didn't get the chance as a purple galaxy mist blasted Jefferson, sending a shot of pain through the wolf. He staggered back and proceeded to compose himself. He stared back at the one who shot him and growled in annoyance. "So your finally awake. Margo."

Margo was back at last, but something was off.


	97. Ninety-Seven

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

NINETY-SEVEN

* * *

Margo struggled to her feet, her palm reached out to Jefferson which was an indication that she fired. Rae gingerly lifted herself up and leaned on her hands for support, feeling her exhaustion grow with each beat of a second. Jefferson recovered his posture and growled at Margo who was now bending over as she stood. "So your finally awake, Margo. Took you long enough."

Margo was back at last. But something was off. Rae felt a strange sense of power surging from her, it felt similar to the power she had before but there was something about it that changed dramatically. Rae felt Margo's power growing tremendously and the way Margo held herself wasn't normal, her fringe hung over her eyes so Rae couldn't tell her expression. But as soon as Margo lifted her head slightly, just enough for the shadows hiding her eyes to disappear, Rae gasped in shock and slight fear.

Margo's eyes had changed, they illuminated a dark purple and the pupils were sharp like daggers and the whites of her eyes had become black completely.

"Margo…" Rae whispered, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Margo straightened herself more and stared at her hand, as if she was studying the power flowing through her. She then turned to Jefferson and frowned. "I…I remember…I remember you…Mark…and Sean…they were here…" Margo's voice was a little distant and deep.

Jefferson smirked, showing his sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. "Ah eyes. You remember now, do you? Came sneaking in here and discovered the dark room. We were fortunate that you only found the underground entrance. You could not access this place, not without the code."

Margo focused her eyes on Jefferson, narrowing them.

"Did you honestly think that you could get away with finding this place? The whole area is under twenty-four/seven surveillance. You can thank the Prescott fortune for that."

Margo said nothing and glanced at Nathan who was struggling to his feet. He averted his eyes away from her, not being able to face her as he felt his guilt grow. She looked back at Jefferson, saying nothing. Jefferson in response chuckled.

"My my. You've missed a lot, haven't you? I would explain but I don't see the point. You'll be dead."

Margo frowned.

Jefferson began to circle around Margo who kept a close eye on him. "I must say, your power intrigues me. Your eyes, they tell me so much about you. How much torture you have inside of you, your innocence becoming corrupt, that spark inside of you that sets you out over others. Your beauty, a mask to hide your secrets. Oh…it has been a pleasure working with you, Margo Connors. But I'm afraid this must come to an end." Jefferson stopped and readied himself to pounce, his tails swaying wildly. "Farewell, Margo." Then Jefferson lunged towards Margo who stood and did nothing. Rae yelled and hoped that Margo would move or do anything but the black haired girl stood and watched as Jefferson leaped towards her.

"Margo!" Nathan yelled, struggling to stand.

Jefferson roared and reached his claws out to Margo. But his movements were cut short when he stopped mid-air. He looked around, confused. Soon his body was covered in purple galaxy mist, holding him still.

"What is this? How can you-"

Margo shut him up when she flicked her hand and he was flung across the room and hit the wall, knocking into the expensive printer and sending sparks across the floor. Margo lowered her hand and made her way towards Jefferson, marching in anger.

"You think I don't know? Huh? This is where you took the girls, wasn't it? Took pictures of them. Took pictures of me!"

Jefferson lifted himself, pain shooting through his body. Margo flicked her hand again and slammed him against the wall once more to her right, almost hitting Nathan. She glared at him and muttered, "I'll deal with you later." Causing him to sink into the floor. Margo passed him and once again marched towards Jefferson. "You're sick! You're fucking sick!"

Jefferson raised a paw and shot an orb at Margo but she easily deflected it, catching it and throwing it towards him and hitting the wall behind him. Her eyes were flaming with purple mist as her anger grew. "I'm going to make you suffer for what you've done." Margo grabbed Jefferson by the neck and began to beat him where he laid. Blood appeared with each punch, splattering from Jefferson and staining her knuckles. But Margo wouldn't stop, soon enough Jefferson was nothing but a bloody mess, the strong and threatening wolf from before was now a weak pup whimpering at the pain. But Margo wasn't getting tired and her arm was on repeat, she kept going. She hit him over and over and over. She wasn't satisfied with the bloody mess in front of her. Nathan and Rae were helpless to do anything. Yes, Jefferson deserved every bit of what was coming to him but Rae and Nathan were more concerned for Margo's sake. She looked insane as her eyes were wide with hatred and flaming with power, her hands covered in purple galaxy mist that sparked with each punch. Jefferson couldn't fight back, there was no time and no room for an opening and he was getting weaker by the second.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE YOU SICKO!" Margo screamed and she punched even more and much harder. Soon enough Jefferson had passed out and Margo was left punching in silence, there were no whimpers from the wolf.

Rae decided that enough was enough and stood up from her spot and ran over to Margo, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Margo, of course, retaliated.

"LET ME GO! I WANT HIM DEAD!" Margo screamed. Rae didn't let her go and instead pulled her into an embrace. Margo tried her best to escape but the warmth from Rae slowly made her stop. The anger slowly vaporised and her eyes returned to normal. Her anger was soon replaced with sadness and somewhat relief, knowing that Rae was ok. Margo, gingerly, returned the embrace as the two teens remained still, enjoying the comfort they sent each other. "Rae…I'm sorry…" Margo's voice cracked as she spoke.

"Don't be…it's not your fault…I feel the same way. But its ok now. We stopped him. We're free." Rae comforted Margo, hushing her cries away. She glanced down at Nathan who looked between the two in confliction, he wanted to help, to try and calm Margo down but it was still obvious that she hated his guts and he didn't want to cause anymore conflict. Nathan glanced at the black wold lying on the ground, not moving and showing no signs of consciousness.

"Is…is he…?" Nathan's voice was small and almost inaudible.

Rae shook her head. "He's out. but not dead. We have other things to worry about right now."

"The storm…" Margo muttered. "The storm is still coming…"

"I know. And that's way we need to get out of here and save Arcadia Bay."

Nathan got up from the floor. "My Dad…he'll be there…"

"Why? What's he doing there? What's he planning?"

"The destruction of the town. That's been his goal lately. And now it might just happen."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Rae pulled away and helped Margo collect her things as well as collecting her own things too, that being her navy jacket and bag. Margo pulled her black hoodie back on and grabbed her backpack from the other night back at the mansion. When they had everything they needed they made their way out. leaving the unconscious Alphonse Prescott behind and shutting the door behind them, hearing the echo of the door slamming shut.


	98. Ninety-Eight

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

NINETY-EIGHT

* * *

Luckily for the three teens Jefferson had left his car inside the barn. Outside the sky was darkening and the air became frozen with the wind racing through the leafs on the trees. The drizzle came soon after. The storm was coming closer. Thankfully Jefferson kept a collection of raincoats so Rae and the others didn't hesitate to take them for warmth against the cold. Rae pushed the doors open and breathed in the cold air, feeling it fill her lungs. This would be the only moment she would feel safe and calm.

"Freedom…" She muttered to herself.

Margo walked up beside her and gazed at the grey sky. "It's coming. I don't know how we're meant to stop it."

"There has to be a way." _Anything but Kamali's idea._ "We need to warn as many people as possible. If we can get them out, then we'll be safe from what's coming. We know more is coming than the storm."

Nathan came up to stand with Rae as well. "The vortex club will still be going on. The assholes will be partying all night. Getting wasted."

Rae nodded. "We'll go there first, then we'll warn the others and stop Sean. He's involved in all of this. He knows about the storm so maybe he can tell us how to stop it."

Margo spoke up. Concern in her voice. "I hope so."

Suddenly Rae's mobile vibrated and Rae instantly took it and checked who was calling her. It was Warren. She held the phone to her ear to answer. "Warren?"

"Damn. Rae, where are you?"

"I'm somewhere outside the town. Where are you?"

"I was at the party but I noticed some weird shit going on. I mean, did you see that double moon? That's freaking scary."

 _Double moon?_

"Who is it?" Margo asked.

"It's Warren."

"Put it on speaker so we can talk to him."

Rae nodded and put Warren on speaker. "Warren it's me, Margo. What exactly has been going on?"

"Didn't you see? It's, like, happening all over the world. Not just the double moon but fucking Armageddon storms in Europe and all over. I think this is a sign of the apocalypse."

Margo took a deep breath and answered. "Say calm Warren. Tell us where you are now."

"I'm at the Two Whales with Joyce and her daughter."

Rae gasped. "Chloe? She's there? The one with the blue hair!"

"Yeah that's the one! You wanna talk to her?"

"Oh god Warren yes! Yes, put her on!"

There was some rattling on the other side of the line, indicating that the phone was being moved around. Mumbling was heard as well and Rae swore she heard Chloe. After a while a female voice was heard.

"Rae? Is that you?"

"Chloe! You're ok! Oh thank god!"

"Oh god Rae! What the fuck happened? Are you alright?"

"I am now. We took down Jefferson. There's so much I need to tell you," She glanced at Margo for a moment, knowing she had to tell her too about what happened. After all she was asleep through all of it. "What happened?"

"After you kicked Jefferson's ass I made a run for it. I thought about going back but I passed out. I woke up in the Two Whales. You have your friend Warren to thank. Mom helped with the bullet wound but I couldn't tell her anything. She's going through enough shit."

 _Chloe…you've changed…_

Chloe continued. "The weathers getting hella heated outside. You best be careful when getting here."

"Don't worry, we'll be careful. And Chloe, Nathan's coming too."

Rae had to physically back away from the phone as she heard Chloe scream through the device.

"What? You can't be fucking serious! You know what he did!"

"Yes Chloe I do," She glanced at Nathan who averted his eyes to look at the ground, his hands in his pockets. "And like I said, I'll explain everything."

"You better keep your hands off her Prescott! Or I'll make sure to kick your ass!"

Nathan didn't respond and simply looked at the phone.

"Chloe, listen." Rae began. "We need to warn as many people as possible about the storm. If we can get them out of the town then there's a chance that there will be no casualties. It's not just the storm that we need to worry about. Something bigger is coming and I'm not sure what."

"What is it you need me to do?"

"Gather everyone up at the Two Whales and keep them there until we arrive. The shelter should be enough to defend against the storm."

"Got it. Don't be long."

"I'll try not to be." With that Rae hung up and took out Jefferson's car keys, pressing the button and seeing the car unlock. Nathan and Rae sat at the front while Margo sat at the back. Rae agreed to drive. Rae inserted the key into the car and started the engine, hearing the car roar to life. She glanced at Nathan who glanced back, he didn't look like he wanted to say anything. Rae could tell that he was just as worried as she and Margo was, so in reassurance she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Margo glanced at Nathan, also not saying a word and wondering whether she could trust him again.

After a moment Rae pulled away and placed both hands on the wheel. She took in a deep breath and pressed on the accelerator. Leaving the barn behind and heading straight for the Two whales.

The journey there was quiet with only the radio to occupy the space. Rae kept her hands on the wheel and her head straight in front of her. Margo looked out the window, resting her elbow on the window edge and Nathan kept his hands on his lap and hung his head.

" _Reports of several hurricanes have been recent in the past few hours. It appears that the patterns following today have gotten worse."_ The radio explained. _"People are advised to stay indoors and not to reach out for any relatives that do not live in the area. Reports have been indicating that the storms will be worse over the next twenty hours."_

Rae tilted her hand to check her watch. "It's eleven."

Nathan lifted his head to rest it on the head rest of his seat. "The party's still going on. They last all night." He lowered his head slightly. "Vic might still be there."

Rae tilted her head to check the sky. "It's still clear. We have an hour until Friday. We go to the Two Whales and check on the others. After that we go to the party and warn everyone. Chances are though that they won't believe us. Seeing as they'll be off their ass."

"Who isn't." Nathan muttered.

Rae heard rustling behind her. She checked her mirror to see Margo getting something from her backpack. "Margo?"

"I have to check on Caroline and Joshua." Margo took out her phone and dialled Caroline. She waited for her to pick up. "Come on…"

A sound. Then a voice.

"Margo?" It was Caroline.

"Carol. Hey, where are you right now?"

"At home. Its eleven at night, why are you ringing me?" she sounded tired. Margo figured that she was in bed.

"Listen. I need you to stay inside the house. No matter what happens."

"Why? What's happening?"

"I can't explain right now. Just do as I say."

"Well, I wasn't going to go anywhere at this time. So I'll so as you say this time. Only because I'm tired as hell."

Margo sighed in relief. "Thank you. Make sure Josh stays inside to."

"Will do. I have to go now, feeling the tiredness come back."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"See you soon." She hung up.

Margo put her mobile down and leaned back against the seat. She lifted her head up to face Rae. "So then, are you going to explain what's happened?"

"Well," Rae started. "We found out about Rachel…and…"

"And…?"

"Well…she's dead."

Margo was silent. Then she let out a quiet 'Oh'.

"Chloe got upset and wanted revenge on Nathan. So we went to the party. I warned Victoria to stay away from Nathan," That made Nathan's head snap towards Rae. "And she took it."

"You told Vic to stay away from me?" Nathan said in disbelief.

Rae shook her head. "Nathan we believed you would hurt her."

"I wouldn't. Not her. She's like family to me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Nathan looked away, hanging his head and nodding.

"Anyways, after that we got a call from Nathan. He said to come to the junkyard. Him and Jefferson were waiting for us. That's when they got me and Chloe managed to get away."

Nathan closed his eyes, feeling his guilt build up inside.

Margo nodded, glaring at Nathan. "I trusted you. And you did this?"

Nathan didn't reply so Margo simply sighed in annoyance. Rae was feeling the tension build up inside the car. She didn't say anything, fearing it would create more conflict between them. Rae felt a vibration in her pocket, she took it out and placed it next to her. It was a voicemail.

" _You have one new message. Message received today at nine pm."_

 _Who would leave a message?_

" _Rae? Its Elliot."_

Nathan and Rae turned their heads slightly to the phone. Margo looked to the side of Rae's seat, listening to the voicemail.

" _Listen I…I'm sorry for what I did. I got…out of control and…I shouldn't have done what I did…"_

"What's he talking about?" Margo asked, generally confused.

" _When Nathan attacked you I…I knew I had to do something. I never meant to hurt him I just…I just felt angry. I guess I still have some of that hate left inside of me."_

Margo turned her head to Nathan, frowning.

" _You probably hate me. I won't blame you if you do. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."_ There was a pause and a deep breath. _"I guess I'll see you later. Maybe anyways…well er…see you soon…bye…"_ Elliot hung up.

"What was he talking about?" Margo asked again.

Rae took in a breath. "Me and Chloe we…we broke into Nathan's dorm room and looked through his things."

"What…?"

"We needed to know more about Rachel and we got more than we needed. Nathan found us and…well…there was a fight between us…"

Nathan glanced at Rae but said nothing. Rae continued.

"Elliot came and protected me. When he found an opening he…beat Nathan."

Margo didn't say anything but Rae could tell that she felt uneasy.

"I tried to make him stop but he wouldn't listen. So I forced him to by scaring him…It got pretty heated."

Once again Margo said nothing and slowly leaned back against her seat. She felt conflicted. She was angry with Rae for breaking into Nathan's room and going behind his back. She was also angry with Nathan for attacking Rae and trying to hurt her, and he was angry with Elliot for beating him. She was angry with all three of them and didn't know what to say about the situation. In the end she leaned back against the window and stared out into the darkness.

"Let's just get this over and done with." Margo muttered.

Rae nodded, saying nothing as she continued to drive down the quiet road and feeling a shiver up her spine.

She didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them as they drove past. A pair of white and blank eyes. They snarled as they drove by and disappeared into thin air.

It would only be a few hours later that the teens would come face to face with Sean Prescott.


	99. Ninety-Nine

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. we'll be hitting one hundred!**

SECRETS I HOLD

NINETY-NINE

* * *

It wasn't long until the car parked outside of Arcadia, the wind was picking up and a few buildings were hit by flying objects. The storm wasn't there yet but it was obvious that without it the destruction was massive. Rae stopped the car and took a moment to look at the few buildings that were hit. Thankfully Blackwell was on a hill and it would take a while until anything would reach it. For the moment they had enough time to check on the Two Whales. Rae turned the ignition off and leaned back against her seat.

"We have to walk from here. I don't think the car will be able to pass through." Rae stated.

Nathan was already getting out of the car. "Good enough for me."

Rae didn't hesitate to leave the car, Margo followed after them and shut the door behind her. She hung her backpack over her shoulder and glanced at the buildings that were hit by the small storm. She checked her watch and saw that they had fifty minutes left until Friday. "We better hurry."

No one was around so the trio didn't wait to shift into their wolf forms, that way they could travel faster. They jumped over fallen rubble and past by many buildings that were still standing. But only barely.

The three kept going, Rae led the way with Nathan behind her and Margo behind him. They travelled until they spotted the Two Whales, seeing that the whole place was blocked off and parts of it were under rubble and rock. Rae shifted back to her normal form and used her power to blast the rubble away, Nathan and Margo changed back and help out as well. While they did this Rae spotted Warren inside, looking shocked. She needed to explain a few things to him. But she remembered that they didn't have much time left. Clearing the rust took ten minutes, now they only had forty minutes remaining. As soon as the rust was done they entered inside. Rae entered first.

She saw a few of the Arcadia residents, around five at the most, sitting at the booths, half of which were covered in rubble along with half of the building. Among them she saw Chloe sitting with someone and talking to them, maybe trying to cheer them up somehow. It surprised her when she saw that person to be none other than Elliot. Warren spotted Rae and instantly began coming towards her but was cut short by Joyce tackling her into a hug.

"Oh god Rae. You're alright. I was scared you didn't make it."

Rae smiled and returned the hug. "I'm still hanging in there, Joyce." She turned to Chloe once more and slowly pulled away. Warren scratched his neck awkwardly. Rae walked closer to the booth and smiled widely at Chloe. When She noticed the shadow over the booth she looked up to see Rae and instantly got up and also tackled her into a hug.

"Fucking hell Rae! You're ok! Jesus…"

Rae smiled once more and returned the hug, much tighter than before. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Never worry me again! I'm hella serious!"

Rae laughed, holding back tears of joy. "Don't worry, I'll be hella careful next time."

Chloe pulled back and turned to Margo and Nathan. She gave Margo a smile. "So you've returned. I was wondering where you went to."

Margo shrugged. "Well you know me. I go places." She smiled slightly.

Chloe nodded then turned to Nathan, glaring at him. "Prescott."

Nathan didn't glare back and only answered quietly. "Price."

Chloe turned back to Rae, a concerned look on her face. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Especially with him around."

Rae nodded. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

Chloe stepped back, placing her hands on her hips and leaning on one leg. "Well then. I would offer you food but considering…well, this. I don't think it would work out."

Rae smiled. "Yeah. I hear you." Rae glanced at Elliot who didn't looked to be in the best of states. He looked half-awake with bags under his eyes. Chloe noticed Rae looking and decided to explain.

"I found him drunk outside of Blackhell. God he…he wasn't looking good. I brought him here and that when everything started to go all crazy. He hasn't even flinched."

Rae looked at Elliot with sad eyes. She remembered that she had to explain a few things to Warren so she turned to Margo. "Margo, could you look after him?"

Margo nodded. Rae then turned to Nathan. "Just take a seat somewhere. We won't be here long."

Nathan didn't bother to object and took a seat at the far end of one of the booths. Chloe kept her eye on him. "I still don't trust his ass."

"I know, Chloe. But please trust me. Things happened and…well, let's just say I made a promise to him. And I'll keep it."

"If he does anything I don't like I will kick is ass."

"I'm sure you will." Rae patted Chloe's arm and smiled. She then made her way to Warren who was checking through the first aid gear on the counter. She placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention and he turned to face her, smiling slightly.

"Hey Rae. I'm…glad you're alright." Warren was nervous, she could tell.

"It was hard but I made it. I'm glad you're ok."

Warren smiled. It faded a little when he didn't know what to say.

"I…guess I should explain some things."

Warren nodded. "Damn right. What the hell happened out there? It was like something out of an anime."

 _Only you would say that, Warren._ "Well I guess you could say that. I'm going to tell you everything as fast as I can. I haven't got much time left."

"I'm listening."

"All my life I've had this power that I never understood. And I still don't. I kept it hidden. This week got more crazy and I found out that I could reverse time. You still with me?"

Warren had that look again, a look of surprise and slight disbelief. "Barely. But I'll believe anything thanks to this week."

"I saved Chloe from getting shot by Nathan. After that all this shit kept happening and I didn't know how to stop it. And if I don't do something soon then the town will be taken out by a tornado."

Warren didn't say anything for a moment, he took in a deep breath and answered. "Wowzer. That's a lot to take in."

"I know Warren. But please. You have to believe me."

"Rae. I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I saw it for myself just then. I can't think of any scientific reasoning to back it up."

"Maybe it hasn't got anything to do with science." Rae said as she saw Margo finishing her talk with Elliot and moving over to Nathan, seeming hesitate at first.

…

Margo watched as Rae went over to Warren, she took her seat in front of Elliot and rested her hands on the table. She looked at Elliot, studying him. He looked a mess, his eyes were unfocused and in his hand was a can of diet coke. He looked like he was recovering from a hangover.

"Hey…" Margo said quietly and gently. She didn't want to seem harsh towards him, especially in his state. In response Elliot looked up at Margo and for a moment she saw a glimmer in his eyes, a small sign that he was ok. "You look like shit."

Elliot made a small smile. "Yeah well, that's what happens when you drink too much," He holds his coke up like he was going to make a toast. "Woopdie-fucking-do." He then drank from his coke.

Margo smiled a little herself but it soon faded. "I heard what happened between you and Nathan."

Elliot didn't answer and drank his coke instead.

"…I er…I'm not sure…what to say to that."

"Maybe that I still have fucking anger issues?"

"Well-"

"Yeah, I still have them. Didn't fucking go away."

"Elliot. I don't know what happened but…I know that you were trying to protect Rae."

"Was I? I just felt like kicking the shit out of Nathan fucking Prescott. That's how I see it."

Margo shook her head. "You know that's not true."

Elliot scoffed and drank again.

Margo reached out and took Elliot's hands, surprising him. "I know you've been through a lot, so have I. But that's why we need to look out for each other. In time you can apologise to Nathan. You can't keep this bottled up in alcohol your whole life. My Mum was the same and…well, you know what happened."

Elliot said nothing, continuing to stare at Margo.

"Listen, I need to speak to Nathan. Just…promise me you'll be careful. I'll be there for you if you need me."

Elliot did nothing for a moment but nodded after a while. Margo smiled warmly and stood up from her seat, making her way to Nathan.

…

Rae turned back to Warren who was fiddling with his hands. He looked like he wanted to say nothing. "Rae…I…I just wanted to say that…well…"

"Go on…" Rae said, allowing Warren to continue.

Warren took a moment to think about what he would say. "Well…I…I really care about you…and I know that we haven't seen each other a lot this week. Mostly because of what's been going on. But…well, I just want you to know that, if this is really the end, that I…really like you. Like… _really_ really like you."

Rae took a moment to process what Warren said. Eventually she smiled sadly at him. "Warren…I love you…but…I'm not… _in love_ with you."

Warren looked away, sadness forming on his face.

"I'm sorry…to me, you're like the best friend I could hope for. Honestly, you're like a brother to me."

Warren looked at Rae, a little surprised.

"You always listen to me and…cheer me up when I need it the most. I love you, as someone very close and dear to me. But I'm not…well…"

"Don't worry…I get it…"

"…I'm sorry…"

Warren shook his head, forcing a smile. "It's ok…really…"

Rae felt bad that she rejected Warren like that. "Warren…This week has…been all over the place. And I'm thankful that you were there, especially when Kate…when Kate…er…"

Warren nodded. Understanding.

"I just want you to know that I'm very grateful for what you've done. Thank you Warren."

"Well, you are the greatest person I know."

"I…I kind of…er…need a hug…"

Warren smiled warmly and moved in at the same time with Rae, both of them wrapping their arms around each other gently. Rae felt the comforting warmth of Warren and soon she wrapped her arms around him tighter over his shoulders and, as if thinking the same thing, Warren did the same. The two of them held each other in a tight embrace and Rae had to hold back the tears she was keeping in for a while.

"When all of this is over, I promise I'll do everything I can to make everything better."

Rae couldn't see but she could tell Warren was smiling. "And after all of this we can still 'Go Ape'?"

Rae giggled. "Yeah. And I can point out all the plot holes and the stupid effects."

"And I can give you all the scientific facts I can conjure."

The two of them laughed. It was nice to have moments like this, especially with what was going on. Rae slowly pulled back, noticing that Warren didn't move. She knew what he was thinking and she really did fear that this could be the end, so she made sure Warren had something happy to think about in the end. She leaned in closer to his face, placing her hands on each side of his cheeks and placed her soft lips on his, closing her eyes as he did the same. It was strange, she never kissed someone before and she always worried that she would fuck it up somehow. But in this moment she wasn't afraid of the action and soon enough she pulled away and smiled at him warmly. "For luck." She whispered, causing Warren to blush.

"I think I have enough of that." He said, causing Rae to smile even more. She pulled away fully and smiled at him one last time before heading back to the others.

…

Margo was hesitant at first to sit with Nathan, she was so angry with him before but for some reason it was disappearing. Maybe it was because she loved him too much to hate him. She shook the thought away and took a seat in front of him. He looked up at her, he looked just as bad as Elliot.

"Nathan." She simply said.

"Margo." He said back.

She couldn't think of anything else to say and she didn't need to because Nathan spoke up. "I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. About what I did to you. I just…I just wanted to make him proud of me. My Dad would push me aside and forget I was even there. Alphonse was the only one that gave a damn. Or…so he made me believe."

Margo didn't say anything so Nathan continued.

"I never wanted to hurt you…or Rae, or Kate, Rachel, anyone. I just…I felt betrayed by Rae, about what she did. I just wanted revenge. Instead, Alphonse convinced me to want her dead. He…used me…" His voice was cracking a little as he closed his eyes and one singular tear fell down his cheek. "He manipulated me. I knew all along. But I didn't want him to leave me. Because I…I-I loved him." He opened his eyes and looked into Margo's own. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. My life…everything is hell…"

Margo didn't know how to respond or even comfort Nathan. He did horrible things to others just so he could follow in Alphonse's footsteps. Carrying a gun and pushing people away, he wanted to be like him, he idolized him. Loved him and got, what he believed, love in return. But he used him, used his mental illness to twist him around and make him do things he wouldn't dream of doing. Nathan wanted someone to care for him but he got none of that in return. How was Margo supposed to tell Nathan everything would be ok after all of that? How could she still hate him after all of that?

After a while she took a deep breath, allowing everything to click together, and spoke. "Nathan. I'm not sure I can forgive you for what you did. You hurt me and Rae and we almost died because of you."

Nathan didn't answer; he knew it was true and he wasn't going to deny it.

"But…I want to help you like Rae does. I want to help you recover from all of this shit. And even if it will takes me a while to forgive you I'll do everything I can to help."

Nathan's eyes widened. "You…you would do that?"

"Yeah. Because deep down I…I er… _like_ you. I mean I…like you as a friend and…well…you know…"

Nathan didn't say anything and simply nodded, showing he understood. He smiled a little. "I know. I'll do everything I can to make things right. I won't go against you again. I won't."

Margo smiled back. "I'm glad to hear that. After all of this is over I'll do everything I can to support you. We are friends after all."

The both of them smiled. Margo had to admit that Nathan looked cute when he smiled. Soon that smile turned into a smirk. "You're staring."

Margo shook her head, snapping herself out of it. "N-No I'm not."

"I guess I'm too irresistible for you."

"Shut up, Prescott."

Nathan leaned back against his seat. "Whatever you say, Connors."

 _Welcome back Nathan Prescott. I never thought I would miss your cocky attitude._ Margo smiled at the thought. She couldn't stay mad at Nathan anymore. She was glad he was back to his normal stuck up self, it made her happy in a strange way.

Margo turned to see Rae coming over. "Ok guys. We should get going. We need all the time we can get."

Chloe smirked. "Says the time traveller."

Elliot got up from his seat. "I'm coming with you."

Rae turned to him, a look of concern on his face. "Elliot I…I'm not sure-"

"I fucked up today and I need to make up for it. Whatever I can do to help I'll take it."

"Cassity." A familiar voice called from the back of the counter. It was Frank, slowly standing up from the ground. His dog came around the counter and sat down, panting away like nothing was happening.

"Frank?"

"Listen. About Rachel…she's dead, isn't she?"

Rae didn't answer and averted her eyes from him.

"I had a hunch. I just never wanted to believe it. I know that whatever's happening isn't normal, even for someone as high as me."

Rae smiled at that.

"Just for me, be careful out there. I wouldn't want any of you to meet the same fate Rachel did. And whatever happens, I just want you to know that…it was nice knowing you, despite the bad moments."

Rae nodded in agreement. "It was nice to meet you too, Frank. I promise I'll fix all of this. Everything will blow over before you know it."

"I hope your right. I need to get my life back together after all of this. I'll do it for Rachel."

Rae nodded and turned back to the others. "Ok. Let's do this."

Everyone got up from their seat and headed towards the exit. Warren approached Rae. "What should I do?"

"Keep the fort held down here. Make sure everyone is safe and comfortable. And whatever you do, don't go outside. Not until this is over."

"You got it."

Rae smiled and gave Warren a quick hug and left with the others, heading straight for Blackwell Academy.


	100. One Hundred

**A/N: Well everyone, we have reached 100! And because of that I think this chapter should end with a...oh I don't know...Cliffhanger? Thank you so much for all your kind comments, they have really help me pull through and I still have great intentions to finish this thing if its the last thing I do! ;) Anyways please review, follow and favorite this story and stay tuned for the next chapter. See you then!**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED

* * *

Just like Nathan said the party was still going on after over two hours later of being here last. Rae, Margo, Elliot, Nathan and Chloe reached Blackwell within another ten minutes, meaning they had half an hour to spare. And it wasn't going to be easy to convince everyone to leave and find shelter. For the moment Blackwell was safe and chances were because of it being on high ground that it wouldn't be hit by the storm as easily. If Rae and the others could convince everyone to return to their dorms and wait until this blew over, then no one would get hurt. But once again it would be difficult, considering that they were going to convince drugged up students filled with alcohol.

The gang stood outside the gymnasium where the party was being held. They stood in the middle of the carpark. "So, how are we gonna do this?" Chloe spoke up.

"I recommend we head for the main stage and announce it through the mic." Elliot suggested.

"That's not a bad plan. But they might not believe us. You know, them being all dossed up." Chloe said.

Rae turned to them. "It doesn't matter how we do it. We need to get them out of there, I don't want them wandering aimlessly when they decide the party is over. We'll know their safe if we keep them in their rooms."

"What if it doesn't?" Margo spoke up.

"We haven't got any other choice. It's either leave them or keep them safe. And I'd rather keep them safe."

Nathan stepped forward. "I have to find Vic. I need to know if she's ok."

Rae turned to face them. "Ok, this is what we'll do. We'll split up. Me, Chloe and Margo will go to the main stage and try to convince everyone to head to their dorms. Nathan; Elliot, you go find Vic and the other Vortex groupies. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright. Once you're done meet us at the stage. Don't get lost."

Elliot placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder, making him flinch a little. "Don't worry. We won't." He glanced at Nathan and quickly moved his hand away.

Rae nodded and the gang headed inside, making sure for the most part that they were together.

There was still a crowd gathered at the entrance, Stella was still there and Rae had to admit that she looked half asleep, the job definitely was wearing Stella out. The music was still the same type and everyone inside was whooping and cheering at the DJ on the main stage. Rae led the way with the others trailing behind. She was soon spotted by Stella. "Rae? I didn't notice you leave! Did you find what you were looking for-" She stopped herself when she saw Nathan behind her. "Oh! Never mind!"

"Stella! I need you to head back to your dorm!"

"What? Why?"

"Please! It's not safe! Something big is coming and it'll cause damaged to anything it touches!"

Stella showed a confused face. "What are you talking about?"

"Stella listen! Just do as I say!"

Stella shook her head. "Alright! I was gonna head back anyways! I'm not really needed here anymore and I've already got paid!"

Rae nodded. "Thank you! And please! Stay there and don't come out!"

"Whatever you say!" and then Stella was gone.

Rae turned to the others. "That's one down! Stick to the plan!" Rae, Chloe and Margo headed for the main stage while Elliot and Nathan headed towards the VIP section. The crowd was much harder to pass than before, seemingly that more people joined the party. Nathan and Elliot managed to pass through despite it being almost impossible to find their way or even hear each other. Thanks to Nathan they got a quick pass through to the VIP section but not without many of the members cheering at the sight of Nathan. Hayden, one of the members, was laid on the sofa with two girls beside him, one hand held a bottle of beer.

"Nathan," His voice drowned on. "Where the hell have you been? You've missed all the fun!" He looked him over, seeing him with nothing. "I thought you said you were bringing some 'special' supplies!"

Elliot was awkwardly standing, waiting for Nathan. "Not this time, Hayden!"

"Aww come on bro! I was looking forward to it!"

"Next time! And we'll make it a good one!"

"I damn well hope so! Catch ya later, man!"

Nathan gave him a small wave and quickly walked away with Elliot tagging behind. "So you two are friends?"

"We hang out sometimes!"

Elliot nodded. "Ah!"

Victoria was exactly where Rae left her, standing around and talking to friends. She took her advice and stayed close to people she could trust for protection. It was a shame that Rae got it wrong and it wasn't Nathan pulling the strings. Nathan walked up to Victoria and placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly and her face fell a little when she saw Nathan. "Nate? I didn't think you would show up!" She looked around, keeping her eyes away from Nathan's.

"Vic! Listen! We have to get out of here!"

"Erm…Rae came to me earlier! She said to keep away from you! And I think she was right to tell me! You've been creeping me out lately!" the music felt like it was getting louder and it was hard to hear.

"I know Vic! I can explain! But we have to get out of here and find somewhere safe!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Listen! Something's coming and we need to be safe before it does!"

"What? I can't hear you! I'm sorry but I'd rather stick with my friends!"

"Vic please!"

She stood back. "I'm sorry! Not tonight!" And she was gone into the crowd. Nathan cursed under his breath.

"Hey man," Elliot began. "You did your best! She'll leave with everyone else once Rae and the others get to the main stage!"

"Everyone is high as fuck! They might not even listen!" Nathan covered his ears at the noise. "And turn that fucking thing off!"

Elliot could see Nathan losing his temper. "Hey! Chill out! This isn't the time to be mad over something like this!"

"Don't boss me around! Be side's, what will you do? Beat me again?"

"Whoa whoa! Don't pin this on me! I wasn't the one that attacked Rae!"

Before anything could get out of hand Margo appeared from the crowd and pushed the two away from each other. "Hey! Don't start! We can sort this out later!"

Elliot stepped forward. "But-"

"No buts! We have to warn everyone! We have less than ten minutes! We haven't got time for this!"

Elliot nodded, knowing that ranting wasn't going to get him anywhere. Nathan glared at Elliot but said nothing else on the subject. He then began to explain that Victoria ran off before he could warn her, Margo replied saying that it didn't matter because they were going to warn everyone anyways. Nathan nodded in understanding and agreement and the three of them caught up with Rae and Chloe who were just behind the maim stage. Chloe leaned on the wall beside it. "I can't believe I'm saying this! But I really wish that jerk would shut that thing off!"

 _Typical, Chloe complains about the music._

Rae nudged her lightly. "He will be soon." Just then Rae got up onto the stage found the cables to the speakers. She took them out one by one and heard the music turn to static and finally shut off. Everyone was looking around in confusion and frustration at the fact that the music was abruptly turned off. Rae then took the mic and held it to her mouth to speak. "Everyone! This party is over! You have to get back to your dorms now!"

As expected, no one listened but instead moaned and some laughed, seeing that the geek of Blackwell was ordering them to leave.

"And who the fuck do you think you are?" Someone shouted out.

"Yeah! We're allowed some fun! Go fuck off to your precious Jefferson!"

Everyone laughed. Rae found it annoying. Her old self would get extremely embarrassed and would run for the hills. But not this time.

"This is serious! Something is coming and if you don't get to safely you'll all die!"

More laughter. "What the fuck are you talking about bitch?"

Margo checked her phone. "Fuck…" she muttered. "Five minutes…"

Nathan shook his head in annoyance and stepped up himself, a few students cheered when they saw him but he paid them no attention. She took the mic from Rae and shouted. "Listen! This is serious shit that's happening! You have to get to safety!"

"Oh come on-"

"Not you too-"

"Let us have our fun!"

 _This isn't working! They won't listen!_

The others climbed up too and they had their turn at trying to convince the crowd, all of which failed. Time was running out fast.

"Rae. We have less than one minute! There's no time to get them out!" Margo shouted in panic.

"Oh god." She ran her hands through her hair, trying to ignore the many boo's and winze from the crowd.

 _I can't rewind; that won't do jackshit! The same thing will happen over and over! I can't make them leave! We're all-_

Margo's phone buzzed. "Midnight…" She whispered.

 _We're too late._

As if on que the walls began to bang from the outside. The first was behind Rae and the others at the back of the building. The rest were coming from all over. Rae looked around at the students that began to scream at the unknown thing that was banging and trying to gain entrance.

Then there was a screech. An all too familiar screech.

Their faces flashed in Rae's mind. The sharp teeth and blank eyes.

 _No…this can't be… not them._

No one had time to react when the enormous clouded monster smashed through the brick wall and screeched. Ready to kill.

…

A smirk, showing off sharp teeth.

"Now the real fun begins."


	101. One Hundred-One

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-ONE

* * *

Rae was frozen in place, staring at the demon that smashed through the wall. She begged that the visions weren't true, she wanted so deeply to be just a dream that her mind made up. But Kamali was right, something much bigger was coming and now Rae had no idea how to stop it. The storm was one thing, but this? This was something much bigger.

The room erupted with fear as soon as the first student screamed. People backed away from the stage and desperately started running towards the exit. But they couldn't escape as more and more of the monsters blocked all exits and others smashed through the walls. Everyone was cornered as the demons circled them, growling and snarling at them.

The gang stood on the stage having no idea what to do, they were surrounded with no chance of escape. Rae was frozen in her place, she looked terrified in front of the monster who simply towered over her.

"How do you like my pets?" A strong voice spoke.

Rae swiftly turned in front of her to see a man dressed in smart clothing with brown hair similar to Nathan's and thin lined glasses standing at the double doors that were guarded by the monsters. People backed away from the man in fear like he was some sort of deadly disease. Rae's eyes widened, knowing who it was.

"Dad…" Nathan whispered in shock.

Sean smiled, the type of smile he would use to impress people. A somewhat smug smile. His hands were behind his back as he advanced towards them and continued with a few of the demons trailing behind him, snarling to anyone who was staring.

"What's he doing here?" Elliot whispered to Rae.

She didn't answer. She was taking in too much.

Sean stopped when he reached the pool. Smirking, he stepped into it and everyone was shocked to see him walking on water with a faint black mist on his feet, seemingly allowing him the gift. His hands rose up to shrug. "Well look at that. I guess I'm Jesus." He chuckled, sounding sickly. He lowered his shoulders and his hands rested beside him, the blue light under the water made a faint blue outline on his clothes making look like he was glowing. To some it would look majestic but, considering the circumstances, it looked menacing with the blue lit underneath his eyes making them stand out as weapons that with one look could kill. "I take it you're the time traveller? Correct?" He spoke to Rae who couldn't muster the words to speak. Sean didn't expect an answer as he shook his head. "No need to answer. I already know. And I'm very aware of what has taken place tonight," he chuckled. "Or rather what happened last night. I almost forgot it was Friday."

As if on que Jefferson appeared from the entrance. The students gasped, seeing their favourite teacher in such a state. His whole body was covered in bruises and bandages; his glasses her broken and his hair was a mess. Sean turned to him and looked like he was trying to contain the anger inside of himself because he changed his posture to be straighter. "I believe I told you to take care of them, Alphonse."

The students were confused. Why was Sean Prescott calling Mark Jefferson Alphonse?

"Forgive me Father, I-"

"Yes Alphonse. I should have guessed that you couldn't resist your… _hobby…_ telling you what to do over me." He turned back to the gang. "No matter. We'll just have to deal with this another way." He looked around at the fearful students huddled together. "Now then, what to do with you lot." At the mention of that sentence the demons closed in on the students as they cried out, pleading.

"No! Don't hurt them!"

They stopped. Sean turned back to the gang, seeing that it was Rae that shouted. She looked desperate. Pleading as well. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I never thought you would beg me. You're the time traveller. Why not stop me?"

In panic she raised her hand and fired a shard blast, one of the demons threw itself in front of Sean and sacrificed itself to defend him. Rae watched as the demon broke down like glass and vanished. Sean looked unfazed. "A weakling. Any other Shade would be able to survive that. No matter."

"Shade…?" Elliot said.

Sean raised his hands and gestured to the many demons in the room. "These creatures you see before you are nothing but Shades. Created to serve their master. I.e., me." He chuckled. Rae was finding it a little annoying. He lowered his hands again and looked around. "Tell me, why shouldn't I take care of this ridiculous collection you call youth?"

"They have nothing to do with any of this! Just let them go!"

Sean shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"This isn't you." Rae said, making Sean frown. "You cared about these people. Care about the well-being of others. Don't you remember? I helped Nathan and sometimes I would help you too!"

Sean said nothing.

"I know that it was hard to talk to each other, considering our ranks. But sometimes we would talk. I got to know you. And as difficult as it was I learnt about how much you worried about keeping Arcadia safe."

Sean laughed. When he stopped he showed a look that spelt sinister. "That version of me was weak. He worried about small things. Unimportant things. Now I am stronger."

"This isn't strength. This is sick! You can't hurt people like this!"

"And what will you do, Cassity? I have an army, ready to take out anything and anyone."

"You can't! Y-You…"

Sean averted his eyes towards Nathan. He smirked and turned back to Rae. "Very well then. Here's what I will do: return Nathan to me and I will spare these… _people."_

"What? After the way you treated him? Neglected him?"

"I have to make sacrifices-"

"That's not a sacrifice worth taking! Nathan isn't going anywhere near you," She turned to Nathan. "Right?"

He didn't say anything. His expression was blank. He began to walk forward towards Sean who smiled. But it wasn't long until Margo stepped in. "He's not going anywhere!"

The smile left Sean's face as he frowned at the girl. He then returned to a smirk. "Ah. I know you. You broke into my barn. I also asked for you to be removed," he turned to Jefferson again who looked away and after a while turned towards Margo. "But we will fix this."

"Nathan is staying here. I know what you'll pull!"

"If you don't I'll kill every single person in this room."

"The same thing will happen if we do!"

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

Nathan stepped forward, putting his arm in front of Margo. She snapped her head towards him. "No Nathan you-"

"I don't want anyone else hurt." Nathan said quietly.

"Nathan he'll kill them no matter what we do! Don't go."

But he didn't listen as he jumped down from the stage and headed towards Sean. He stepped closer to the water and allowed the black mist to coat his body as he took gingerly step on the water. He reached Sean who placed a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back, Nathan."

He didn't rely. Sean pulled Nathan beside him and looked up at the gang. "As I said. I'll let these people go. I am a man of my word." He turned to Jefferson and nodded. Jefferson smirked.

"D-Dad…"

"I am a man of my word. I said I would let these people go. I didn't say any of them could live."

"N-No. You-"

Nathan felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Sean had slapped him causing him to fall onto the water's surface. He was ready to attack but was stopped by Sean grabbing his neck. "I am disappointed in you Nathan. Go against me again and I will kill you."

Nathan was too terrified to fight back. Rae stepped forward, shouting at Sean to leave him alone. But he didn't listen. He pulled up Nathan and dragged him out as Jefferson stood with a smirk on his face.

"Kill them all!" He bellowed.

The Shades screeched and dived down at the students who began to run for dear life. Margo jumped down and ran towards the entrance with Rae calling her to come back. But Jefferson send a blast towards her, sending her flying and hitting the wall.

Rae couldn't keep track of what was going on. All she could see was red. Red from the students that were unfortunate to escape. She jumped down into the VIP section with Chloe and Elliot following behind.

"Fuck Rae! What do we do?" Chloe shouted.

"I-I...I don't know…"

"We have to get everyone out of here. Maybe we could take down the Shades?" Elliot suggested.

"T-That could work. You two! Get as many people out of here as you can! I have to take care of the Shades!"

Chloe and Elliot nodded and ran out of the section to help as many people as possible. Rae turned and was about to leave when she saw Taylor and Victoria shaking in the corner. _They must have ran into the section for safety_. Rae ran to them and knelt down. "You two. You have to get out."

Taylor was shaking like a leaf as well as Victoria. Rae held out her hand. "I'll come with you. I'll keep the both of you safe."

"S-Swear?" Taylor asked.

"I swear. I wouldn't want any of you dead."

Victoria and Taylor looked at each other before standing up. Victoria took Rae's hand and Taylor took Victoria's. Rae led them out, trying to ignore the many dead bodies that were left on the ground and some floating on the surface of the deep blue. Rae pulled on Victoria's arm as the three of them passed through with caution; trying not to get detected.

"The doors are blocked!" Taylor shouted. "How are we-" She was cut off when tones of brick fell towards them, causing Victoria and Taylor to get separated. Rae fell down with Vic and instantly got up to get to Taylor. But it was too late. A shade had already got to her and was already ripping her apart, her limps slowly tore away from her body as she screamed in pain and plea. Rae couldn't do anything as she helplessly watched her be torn to shreds. When the shade was done it flew off, leaving a bloody mess of the girl once called Taylor.

"N-No…T-Taylor…"

 _I'm sorry…I couldn't save you…I was too late…_

Victoria recovered and saw the unrecognisable corpse of Taylor and screamed her heart out.

"NO! TAYLOR NO NO NO NO! NO! OH GOD! NO!"

Rae backed up from the body and pulled Vic with her who protested. "NO WE CANT LEAVE HER-"

"SHE'S ALREADY DEAD! LOOK AT HER! SHE'S GONE!" Rae never expected to hear herself say something as selfish as that or even say it in a way that would make it ten times worse than intended. She wouldn't have thought it was her.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD KEEP US SAFE! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Rae's eyes widened in shock.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! YOUR NOTHING BUT DEATH!"

"V-Victoria…"

Victoria wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore as she cried in despair at the loss of her friend. Rae didn't have much time left. She had to get to Nathan and stop Sean. She took Victoria from the shoulders and looked straight at her. "Victoria. I'm so so sorry. I tried but I was too late. But I can still save you and the others but I need you to keep it together."

"She's dead! How the fuck can I do that?" Victoria cried.

"You have to be strong. I know it's hard but you have to try." Rae looked up and pulled Victoria out of the way from a shade attack. She pulled her towards the entrance and pushed the door open. She let Vic out and was suddenly pulled back by Jefferson who snarled at her.

"Where do you think you're going Cassity? I'm not done with you yet."

Rae fought back by blasting his abdomen, sending him back a few feet into the water. She turned to Victoria. "GO! GET OUT NOW!" Victoria backed up and ran for it. Rae sighed in relief, knowing she managed to get someone out. she turned back to Jefferson who leaped out of the pool in wolf form with his two tails swaying wildly. She landed on the ground and backed Rae against the wall.

"You may have defeated me before but I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Jefferson's wide jaw opened and dived down to attack Rae. Thankfully she got out in time and rolled onto the floor. She quickly got up, slipping a few times on the slippery tile and raised her hand to fire. But Jefferson was quicker and lunged at her, pinning her to the ground.

"Did you really think you could save all of these people? Face it Rae! You have lost!"

Rae activated Shard vision with Jefferson seeing her eyes change. He immediately backed away but wasn't fast enough and was hit by a shard blast, sending him flying and rolling over. He recovered and dug his claws into the tile to stop himself and raised his paw to fire an orb. At the same time Rae created an orb that was surrounded with shards. The two were at a standoff. Rae found it hard to concentrate with all the noise of screams and pleadings as she felt her head hurt much more as the shard orb grew in her hand with sparks hitting up her arm.

"Silence!" Jefferson roared.

With the command the shades stopped and the screams died down.

"I want silence. So that this shithole can see you for who you truly are." He lifted his head and shouted at the air. "Look Blackwell! Do you see this girl? The geek of Blackwell! Reduced to this!" He looked at Rae again, smirking with wide eyes with an insane vibe. "How does it feel Rae? All that power running through you. To hear every scream and every heartbeat. Time in your hands, the god of all existence. How does it feel? To lose all of that innocence of the old Rae Cassity. To have corruption control your every nerve. It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Shut up…"

Jefferson laughed. "I want there to be silence! So that the whole school can see their beloved Rae Cassity burn to the ground! I will be the one that destroyed the time traveller!"

Rae felt something wet trickle down her mouth. Her powers were overloading and she wasn't sure she could keep up Shard vision. She leaned back, allowing all the power she could conjure to build up in her hand while Jefferson did the same. Their orbs created swirls of power that travelled up their arms and around their bodies. Rae could feel the time energy surging through her. She had never felt so much power like this before. But she could feel her head closing in on her, her brain felt like something was crushing it an pressing it to the sides of her skull. Blood trickled down her mouth and she could feel her powers ever so slightly going haywire. The Shard vision was glitching as she could see the memory shards around Jefferson spiking.

Then something came to mind. Something she should have asked before any of this but never did. Maybe it was because she was too shy before. Either way she had to know before the final blow.

"Why me?" She asked. Jefferson looked at her with confusion. "Why only me? Out of everyone here. You had Victoria. She would do anything for you, she begged for your attention and acknowledgement. Everyone at school praised you. They would do anything for you! But why me out of all of them? Why was I so special to you?"

"…you were the time traveller-"

Rae shook her head. "This was all before any of that! You didn't even know I was the time traveller! So why Alphonse? Why me?"

Jefferson looked at Rae like he was trying to figure her out. He narrowed his eyes and answered.

"I don't understand you…"

Rae looked at him with confusion.

"You...you were bullied, pushed around, put down on. All that innocence inside of you should have been gone, replaced with hatred. Hate towards the people you loathe. But that never happened. Instead you remained you. You maintained your place at Blackwell and looked down at the people who bullied you. You never showed it. But I could tell. You confused me. I had to know what made you so…different."

Rae lifted her head slightly.

"Innocence evolves into corruption. It happens to everyone. Even me. But you never did that. You loathe everyone at bullied you but you never gave them the satisfaction of letting them see your pain, you only shied away. I had to know what made you tick. I had to see."

" _I understand."_

 _What?_

" _I understand now. Why he took the girls. Why he didn't kill them. Why he was so interested in you. I can see clearly."_

 _I can't. I don't understand._

" _Would you like me to show you?"_

 _If it will help me understand, then yes._

Rae felt her Shard vision increase in power as the shards around Jefferson were clearer. She could see through the glass at every memory of his life. She wasn't touching any of them but somehow she could see. And with that she could understand.

"…I get it…"

Alphonse frowned. "Get what?"

"You didn't kill the girls because that was never your intention. You didn't kill Kate because she was only a test subject you would return in the end. I understand why you were so interested in me."

Jefferson made a low chuckle. "Then tell me, why would I do any of it?"

"Because you were jealous."

His eyes widened but they turned back, growing angry. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Of us. As a boy you were innocent. But Sean ever gave you the light of day. He never took care of you or any of your family. He never was a father to you. So you became corrupted with anger. You wanted someone to praise you an acknowledge you. So you changed your name. Your identity. You became Mark Jefferson."

"Shut up…"

"Then you were told to find the time traveller by orders of Sean. You never wanted to follow any of his orders. You hated him. But you had to, because you knew what he would do to you. You were already working at Blackwell at the time, so it didn't bother you."

Alphonse grew angry.

"You became Jefferson. And soon people praised you. You got the love and affection you wanted all your life. But something was happening, wasn't it?"

"Stop…"

"You developed a disorder, didn't you?"

His anger was becoming more of fear. "Stop it…"

"Alphonse and Mark were becoming different people. Jefferson was your innocence. And Alphonse was your corruption. From there you had to keep Alphonse under control, because you never wanted to be the Prescott that was neglected by his father."

Rae continued. "You assumed it was the same for everyone else. Then you found me. And you wanted to understand how I was still standing after months of bullying. You wouldn't even help just so you could study how I would react."

"Y-You're making this up…"

The students were cowering. They had no choice but to listen. They had to admit that they were interested in what Rae had to say.

"You took girls into the dark room and studied their fear. The innocence inside of them at the most highest it would ever be. You had no intention on hurting them or killing them. You just had to know. You met me and Margo you saw how we reacted in a situation. You saw Margo and assumed she was filled with scars of venality, her virtue was gone to you." She glanced at Margo who was standing at the end of the pool with her eyes slightly surprised. She returned her eyes back to Alphonse. "You had to see for yourself. You had to understand. That's why we were still alive, not because you wanted to capture us one last time. Because you couldn't waste something like us."

Alphonse was panicking. "You're lying! You-You think you know everything! Don't you?"

"It's the truth Alphonse! You know it is! And guess what? You've lost the respect of this entire school! After tonight they will hate you!"

"No…I can't lose that."

"You already have, Alphonse."

Alphonse looked around, seeing the students looking at him in fear. He panicked more and turned back to Rae, his eyes flaming in anger. "You did this! YOU MADE THIS HAPPEN!" he leaned back and threw the orb towards Rae, at the same time she did the same and threw hers. Both collided into each other and were both battling to beat the other. Sparks of power hit all corners, sending the water into a frenzy of waves. The students huddled together and the shades battled against the strong wind that was fighting them. The orbs continued to fight against each other, one pushing the other and vise-versa until the orb Rae created pushed forward and defeated Alphonse's orb. It raced towards him as he only had a matter of seconds to react. He raised his tails and brought them forward like a shield to defend himself. The orb pushed against him as he felt his fur burn off and scald his skin. When he couldn't hold it off any longer his tails failed and the orb hit him in the chest and passed through until a bloody hole was left in his chest, the orb ended when it hit the wall behind him and left a hole in the brick.

Alphonse returned to his normal human form and after standing there frozen he fell to his knees. Rae stopped her Shard vision and wiped away the blood from her mouth. While breathing heavily she straightened herself and advanced towards Alphonse. She stopped just a few inches in front of him and he weakly lifted his head to her.

"I hate what you did," She began. "I hate that you took guiltless girls and took them to someplace dark and took pictures of them against their will. I hate what you did to Nathan even though he felt the same way you did. You used him when he needed help. I hate that you took your own little brother away and killed him. And I hate you."

Alphonse said nothing as he struggled to breath, he lost his strength to keep his balance and leaned forward. But he never reached the ground as Rae had moved her hand to rest on his shoulder, keeping him upright. He looked at her with confusion.

"But at least I understand you. I understand that Sean pushed you aside just like Nathan, Kristen and Damion. I will never forgive you for what you did, especially to your brother."

"I…Did it to keep…him safe…"

"I know."

He looked at her again.

"You didn't know how to help him. Damion was suffering because he couldn't control his power. You were scared for him. You had no idea what would happen to him if anyone found out about him. You justified yourself by saying you did it to protect him. But killing him wasn't the answer."

Alphonse didn't answer, he was too weak to speak.

"At least you'll die as you and not someone else. You'll die as Alphonse Prescott."

With his last breath he spoke, "What…are you?" with that he fell to the ground and didn't get up. His body was slack and cold with blood soaking the tiled floor. Rae got up from the ground, looked down at the body and said nothing; neither did the students. Elliot and Chloe ran towards Rae with Margo following behind.

"Damn…he's…really gone…isn't he?" Chloe said. Her voice was low.

Rae nodded. "Yeah…he's gone."

The shades had no commands now so they left the building through the broken walls. After that there was silence until Rae spoke again.

"We have to get everyone out of Arcadia bay…"

The screeching could be heard outside now as the rain seeped into the building with no ceiling to cover it.

"Some students are still in the main building." Chloe mentioned.

Rae nodded. "Ok. Elliot, Margo, you go there and get as many people out as you can."

Margo and Elliot nodded. Rae turned to the students, trying to ignore the many bodies of the former students of Blackwell. "Listen! All of you need to get out of here! Take everything that you need and get out of here! I don't care where you go but you need to get out of this place now!"

The students didn't hesitate to leave immediately. Margo and Elliot followed behind all of them and made their way to the main building.

"So Razer, what now?" Chloe said.

"We stop Sean and get Nathan back."

The two of them left, leaving the building of dead bodies behind.


	102. One Hundred-Two

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-TWO

* * *

The main building was still in good condition for the time being. Margo and Elliot walked in the pouring rain that had started up only a few moments ago. Margo had faith that Rae would be able to bring Nathan back and stop the storm. But Margo knew full well that now they had to deal with something else and she had no idea what would happen next.

Elliot and Margo approached the main building and looked at it as it towered over them. Only now did they notice the mere size of it.

"The Prescott's but a shit load of money into this place. Who would have thought that this school was run my maniacs?" Elliot commented.

"Life is like that I guess." Margo responded. She looked behind her to see the town. The buildings were fighting against the winds below and a few of the shades were looming in the air, aimlessly screeching into the sky. "It's like my vision. Just not as chaotic."

"Well that could be a good sign. We don't want anything happening at once." Elliot turns fully to look at Margo, his eyes trailed over her, studying her. "Hey, you alright?"

"What the fuck do you think?" She said harshly. Elliot didn't speak back; he knew his answer.

"I feel the same way if that helps."

"Elliot I just saw half the school die in there…we didn't make in time." Margo's eyes became glassy as she stared at the town below them. _How small it looks now…_

Elliot came closer and pulled Margo into a small hug. "Hey, I know ok? I saw it too. And we need to make sure no one else dies."

Margo nodded, wiping her eyes and forcing a smile. "Yeah. Your right. Let's do this."

The two teens walked up the steps to the main entrance and opened the doors. Inside it was dark and it was hard to make out what was going on. Elliot used his phone has a means of light as well as Margo.

"The place seems empty." Elliot said. His voice echoing throughout the halls.

"Chloe said that there was some people in here. Once we find them we check the dorms. They have to be here somewhere."

"Do you think the Principle will be here?"

"Maybe in his office." Margo spotted the Principles office and placed her hand on the knob. She turned her wrist and slowly opened the door. Inside it was quiet. Margo advanced to the other door and opened it, surprisingly it was unlocked. She looked inside. There at the desk was Principle Wells lying his head on the desk. _He must have fallen asleep._ Margo entered quietly and approached the desk, she moved her hand and gently shook Wells' shoulder.

"Sir. Wake up." She whispered. When he didn't move she shook harder. Elliot came in soon after. "Sir. You need to wake up."

Wells jolted a little letting out a small snort. He slowly lifted his head and blinked his a few times. "Margo? Margo Connors?"

"Yeah it's me, sir."

"Why aren't you in your dorm? How did you even-"

"Sir I haven't got time to explain. Do you have a car?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"A car. Do you have a car?"

"Why yes. But why-"

"I need you to get to your car and drive out of town."

Wells scoffed. "I'm sorry?"

"Sir something major is happening and you need to get as far away as possible from here."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Look outside and tell me I'm wrong."

Doubtfully Wells lifted himself from his seat and looked out the window. He almost staggered back. "Holy shit…"

"Listen to me. You need to leave. Take whatever you need and get out of here. Find shelter outside of town and stay there until this blows over. Understand?"

Wells only nodded, unable to speak as he stared at the chaos happening outside. He quickly ran out, leaving Margo and Elliot behind.

"At least we don't have to worry about him. "Elliot said. Margo nodded in agreement. The two of them left the office and walked down the dark hall of Blackwell. Everything was quiet and looked as if it was cleaned out. Margo looked into the classrooms only to be met with nothing. She looked in the science room and noticed that the room was not just empty but a complete mess.

"Someone must have left in a hurry. If not, then something happened in here." Margo entered inside and peek out the window. It was the same as before with the shades lingering in the air and the wind thrashing against the buildings and breaking them down little by little. Elliot followed in soon after and searched for the light switch by lightly touching the wall with his fingers, eventually he found it and turned the lights on which flickered for a moment before fully coming on.

"Holy hell, this place is a dump." He muttered. "I think Einstein was here." He laughed to himself and expected Margo to laugh as well. When there was silence he looked at Margo and spotted her sitting on the table with her legs hanging over and swaying slowly. She had her head hung with a a somewhat miserable expression. Elliot didn't have to guess what was wrong. After all, she did just see half of the school get slaughtered. Or rather, the majority of the of the school that attended the party. But even then, it didn't change the fact that young students were killed right in front of their eyes. Elliot put his phone back in his pocket and joined Margo on the table. He didn't say anything because him just being there was enough for Margo. And just like that he saw silent tears fall down her cheek and that's when he needed to be closer to her. Gently, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned her in, allowing her to rest on his side. She didn't object. "Hey," he began. "It's alright. I'm here…"

"He just…ordered their death. How could he do that?" Margo's voice mimicked a child. It reminded Elliot of her small voice back when they were kids. Back when he was a complete asshole to her. Just thinking about it made Elliot hate himself.

"I don't know, Margo. This is all just…just fucked up." He was honest. Lying wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"How can I even keep going after this?" the question was more to herself than directed to him.

"You'll have us. Nathan and me, Rae and Chloe. We're a good team. And we look out for each other. And I'll make sure not to fuck up again."

"But even then, all the people that will die tonight. I can't change that. None of us can. How can I keep going with all of their deaths on my shoulders?"

Elliot didn't have an answer for that. He knew that something as big as this was something that no one was ever going to forget. And they didn't just have the whole town to worry about, the whole world was affected. What about them? They couldn't save any of the innocent people across the world. It was certain that after tonight nothing was going to be the same again.

After tonight the world would change. Permanently.

"I don't know, Margo. I honestly don't know." Elliot lifted his hand and caressed Margo's cheek, making her look at him. "But we can't think of that right now. We need to get as many people out as possible. Don't think about the people who have died. Think about the people we need to save. That's the only thing that will keep us going. Its keeping me going. Besides, the human race can survive through anything. If everything changes after tonight, we'll find a way to live on. And I'll make sure I'm with you. Every step of the way."

Margo said nothing and only smiled at him while leaning into his touch. Elliot reached over and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Now chin up. We have Blackwell students to save."

Margo nodded and the two of them jumped off the table. They suddenly froze when they heard snarling and screeching within the building. The shades had got in and were looking for prey. Margo lifted her hand and used her powers to flick the switch for the lights and everything turned into darkness.

"We need to keep quiet. We can't let them know we're here." Margo whispered and she assumed Elliot nodded, considering they were in the pitch black. Margo took small steps to reach the door with Elliot's hand in hers. She reached her other hand out, searching for the door. Her fingers soon felt wood and the two of them leaned up against the wall. Margo listened carefully for the shades. Slowly, she opened the wooden door and peeked through the small gap. In the hall there were shades lingering in the dark. Margo could make out their glowing white eyes and teeth. She closed the door and turned to Elliot. "There should be an emergency exit in here somewhere, right?"

"I think so. At the end of the room. But can't see shit."

"We need to be quick. If they see us, then we're done for."

Elliot took out his phone and set it on a low light and quickly looked door the exit. Just like he said it was at the end of the room. "There."

"Ok. On three. One…"

"Two…"

"Three."

The two teens made a run for the door as fast as they could. But because of that they became clumsy and knocked over a test tube. At the sound one of the shades that were nearby crashed through the wall and spotted the two. They had no choice but run and get as far as possible. They made it out the door with the shade racing towards them. Margo pushed Elliot behind her and lifted her hand. "Elliot, stand back." Margo built up her energy just like before and used the trigger just like before and with one blow the shade screeched in pain and vanished. Margo lowered her hands and looked at then in awe.

"So your powers can stop them?" Elliot asked.

"Looks like it." Margo turned and began walking towards the dorms. "We should go to the girls first."

"Maybe we should split up."

"No. If the shades find you then you won't be able to fight them off. Its best if we stick together."

"Alright. Lead the way."

With that, the two teens headed straight for the girls dorms.


	103. One Hundred-Three

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-THREE

* * *

The dorm was as black as the main building with no lights guiding them. Once again Elliot had to use his phone to look around. However, the girls' dorms were easy to explore since the hall was straight with no corners and each of the rooms were in a straight line against the walls. Margo knew the way; she had been down the hall many times that the memory of it was easily recorded into her brain to be used whenever. Elliot stood beside Margo and used his phone to light the way. At the far end near her room was Victoria's room. The light was on and the door was only slightly open.

"Vic's here." Margo whispered.

A few bumps and thuds could be heard from her room. "What's she doing?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe she's packing." Margo didn't wait around to find out however as she walked down the hall with Elliot's light to guide her but she had the small light from Victoria's room as aid as well. As Margo was about to knock on the first door Victoria rushed out with a backpack and a grey hoodie. She stopped when she saw Margo and Elliot in the now lit hall thanks to the light Victoria had forgotten to turn off. She didn't do anything for a moment and simply stared at Margo with fearful eyes that screamed with panic.

"Vic…?" Margo said quietly.

"I-I thought…they got you too." Her voice mimicked a child. She sounded to afraid.

"Not us. We managed to get some out. but the others…"

"Taylor's dead."

"I know."

"And the others? Hayden? Courtney? The Vortex members? What about them?" Vic was asking at lightning speed. Margo didn't have a chance to answer any of them and even if she did she wouldn't have known the answer. They managed to get some people out but she didn't know individually who escaped or even if they were still alive thanks to the shades. She hoped that the shade had not got to them yet.

When Margo said nothing Vic lowered her arm that was holding the backpack and hung her head. "Their dead…aren't they?"

"I don't know, Vic."

"Fuck…fuck fuck." Vic was panicking again.

"Listen. We can still save the others. If you help me."

Vic looked at Margo. "How? I'm…I'm useless."

"You're not. You're Victoria Chase. The most popular girl in school. That must mean something."

Vic said nothing.

"Look we need to get everyone out of here. If you convince everyone to get out of town and we go to the boys' dorms and do the same, then we should be able to get them out in time."

"How would anyone believe me?"

"Tell them to look outside. They'll believe you."

"I don't know…I…"

Margo came up to Victoria and placed her hands on her shoulders reassuringly. "Don't worry. I know you can do it."

Vic looked unsure with herself. She looked at back at Margo and said, "I'm sorry…about how acted towards you. That…wasn't cool…"

"That doesn't matter right now. But for what it's worth, I forgive you."

Vic showed a small smile, genuine and meaningful. She nodded her head and proceeded to each room of the girls dorms. Margo and Elliot left for the boys dorms.

The wind was picking up outside and it was clear that nature was taking a turn for the worst. Thankfully, after battling the strong rain and winds, they managed to make it to the boys' dorms. Because of the noise a few of the boys were already awake and wondering around in confusion. The gossip was nothing but mutters as they questioned the happening taking place outside. They were unsure about leaving. Margo and Elliot noticed that the lights were on so Elliot had no reason to keep his phone light on. The two of them looked around and through the many small groups of boys forming outside their rooms. Margo faintly heard banging on the walls. The boys were making too much noise.

"It's too fucking loud in here. Those monsters will be here any second." Elliot said, though it was hard to make out every word he spoke because of the noise.

 _How typical of boys to make the most fuss out of everything._ Margo thought.

She stepped forward and raised her voice, subconsciously cursing to herself for needing to speak at such a high level of noise. "Everyone! Hey! Listen to me!"

The voices died down a little but it wasn't enough to hide their position.

"Listen. You have to get everything you need and get the hell out of here."

"Are you fucking insane?" One of the boys spoke up. "It's hell out there! No way am I leaving this place."

"You don't understand. If you don't then you'll all be in serious danger."

"Whatever. I'm staying here."

 _Fuck! They won't listen!_

The banging against the walls got louder. The boys used that reason to stay exactly where they were. Margo tried to tell them they had to leave but they wouldn't listen to reason. Margo knew if she didn't hurry then they would be dead.

"Listen to me! You will all die if you don't get the fuck out of here!" Margo lost her patients with them and shouted as loud as she could. A big mistake.

No one could register the walls breaking in time to see the shades smashing through. The boys were strapped with no escape. Soon enough the shades attacked, killing anyone they could see. Margo used her powers to blast as many shades as she could but there was too many. The ground began to crack as the whole dorm began to break down. The ceiling was falling and everyone screamed for help. Margo turned to make sure Elliot was still close by. He was, giving her a smile of reassurance to calm her. But his smile vanished when he saw a shade coming their way and instantly he pushed her out of the way. He wasn't lucking to escape as the shade tilted and gripped his whole body with its sharp teeth.

"ELLIOT!" Margo screamed as she fired at the shade without mercy or hesitation. The monster released him and he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach that was bleeding rapidly. Margo got up to reach him but was stopped as she fell through the floor and travelled down to the very bottom.

Everything else fell down with her.


	104. One Hundred-Four

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-FOUR

* * *

Margo slowly opened her eyes. She was met with rubble and darkness. The boys' dorms was now a pile of dirt and blood. The shades had left, believing that everyone was dead. They were, except for Margo. And hopefully, Elliot. Thinking about him instantly got Margo's senses back on track as she gingerly lifted herself from the ground and removed some brick from her body. Unfortunately she didn't come out unscarred as she hissed in pain, feeling her back ache in pain and her shoulder feeling numb. She lifted her hand and allowed her power to seep from her hand into her shoulder, the pain was made much worse as the sensation of burning travelled through her body and healed her wounds. Because of the pain she yelped and knelt down to the ground, her knee hitting brick and making it sore. Margo coughed as a result of the dust lurking in the air and making her eyes irritate. After her wounds were healed she got up gingerly and proceeded to search for Elliot. She called out to him, hoping he would respond. But there was no reply. The only sound she could hear was the rubble falling from the remaining walls. Besides that, everything was dead silent.

Suddenly, there was a sound. Movement. It was nearby.

Margo moved her head in the direction of the sound. "Elliot…?"

A voice. It was small and sounded weak.

"Elliot!"

She could hear her name being called by a male voice. It sounded familiar. It had to be him.

"Elliot! Where are you?" She called out while walking in circles. She didn't know why. Maybe she was panicking so much that she didn't know what to do. She heard the movement again. She was very close now. She found herself running towards it while calling out to him.

"Elliot? Elliot!"

Suddenly the voice was clear. It was him. She could hear him. She ran the rest of the way, jumping over brick and broken walls until she found herself in front of a pile of blood and rubble.

"Oh god…" She didn't hesitate to bend down and dig through. She didn't care that her hands were hurting because she knew that Elliot needed her. She had to get to him before it was too late. She stopped when she saw Elliot's head peeking through the rubble. "Elliot! Oh god you're alive!"

"M-Margo…" His voice was small and quiet.

Margo reached over and began to pull him out. "Hold on Elliot. Just hold on." Margo continued to pull until his whole body was free from the wreckage. She found herself holding her hand to her mouth in disbelief and horror.

He was a mess. His body was frail and the bite from the shade had ripped through his stomach, leaving a trail of blood behind him. His legs were bloody and it was hard to tell their state, Margo feared the worst.

"E-Elliot…"

She had to hurry. She quickly laid Elliot down and allowed her powers to seep through her. She placed her hand on the wound, causing Elliot to cry out in pain. "I'm sorry! Just hold on!" the power flowed through her into Elliot. Healing him.

But nothing was happening.

She was confused. She lifted her hand to study them, wondering if she was doing something wrong and tried again. Again, nothing happened. Confusion turned to panic as her breathing increased.

"I-I don't understand. Why isn't it working? It should be healing you! It worked on Nathan! Why isn't it-"

She stopped. The conclusion was easy. Nathan had power and so did she. But Elliot had no power. It was simple: it wouldn't work because they weren't compatible. He was human. Normal. And human.

"No…no no no no no it-it should heal you. I-it will. It has to!" She kept trying over and over again. But nothing happened and Elliot was dying-she knew that- and she couldn't prevent it. It was hopeless. So why did she keep going? Because Elliot was her best friend. She couldn't lose him. Not after they managed to resolve their differences and forgive him for what he did. So she kept going, not stopping for anything. Because she had to save him. She couldn't lose him. Not again.

Elliot weakly raised his hand and placed it on Margo's shoulder. "M-Margo…stop…"

"No no no no I-I can do this! Just hold on!"

Elliot tightened his grip. "Just stop…please…"

Margo couldn't go on no matter how hard she wanted to. She removed her hands and hung her head. Tears threatened to escape. Elliot dropped his hand, unable to keep it still anymore. "I-It's not worth it…"

Margo reached over and brought Elliot close to her. Her arm supporting him with the other cooping his cheek. All she could do was look at him as a single tear fell from her eye. Elliot smiled sadly and reached over to wipe it away.

"Don't cry…Y-You'll be glad to get rid of me."

Margo shook her head. "Don't go…I need you…"

Elliot chuckled weakly. "No…you don't. You have Rae and the others to help you. You don't need me."

Margo couldn't speak. The sobbing stopping her from responding. She felt Elliot's hand slip and she quickly grabbed it. She panicked when she saw his eyes become heavy. "No no no no! Elliot! Stay with me! Please don't go!"

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Stop it! You have to stay awake!"

"About…what I did…a-and…about…"

"Stop…stop it…please…"

"Your family…no one should…have to live like that…"

Margo said no more. She couldn't. she was going to lose her best friend with no way of saving him. While crying, she pulled Elliot closer to her chest and cradled him. Hushing him and telling him it was going to be ok. But her comforting words were mostly for her, because no one else would comfort her in this moment.

"I…I'm scared…" Elliot whispered.

"Shh…it's ok," Margo sniffed away the tears. "I'm here. I won't leave."

Margo didn't know when Elliot was gone. She remained holding him for much longer, not wanting to let go. She muttered to herself, demanding for Elliot to come back. She deeply hoped that this was some sort of joke. That he would jump up and fool her silly. She didn't care if she fell for it. As long as he would be ok. But he wasn't. he was gone. Margo wasn't even sure if what she was holding was Elliot anymore. But instead a shell of his former self.

Margo felt the heat from him leave as she cried out to the sky. Screaming. Not caring that someone would hear her.

"NO! PLEASE! BRING HIM BACK! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST BRING HIM BACK!"

But no one heard her and no one responded. She hung her head and rested it on Elliot's. The rubble above her was breaking again and Margo couldn't bring Elliot with her. What would she do? She hoped that the rubble would be a suitable grave for him. Because she couldn't give him the best she could offer. Not in a situation like this.

As the rubble fell to the ground she gently rested Elliot on the ground and brushed her hand against his cheek. "I'm sorry…" She slowly rose and ran for the source of light in-between the walls; constantly telling herself not to look back.

As she reached the outside world the building fully collapsed. She stared at the ruins. Watching as she saw the brick become damp from the rain. She was scared to look at the town but fearful to look at the grave of Elliot Richardson. Gingerly she looked behind her and slowly approached the edge of the cliff separating Blackwell from the town.

Devastation was everywhere. Thousands of shades were diving into the buildings and breaking them apart. The people screaming. A mother crying for her dead son. Everything happened as the vision showed it. Her vision came true. Now there was nothing but death. And she didn't know what to do to stop it. There was only one goal now. Find Rae and Chloe and kill Sean. It was the only thing that would keep her going. She would do it for Nathan. She would get him back.

Because she had nothing left.


	105. One Hundred-Five

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you so much for making it this far and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-FIVE

* * *

The only sound of a human they could hear were screams forced from their mouths. Other sounds were the thrashing of the buildings and the screeching of the shades mixed with the platter of blood on the pavements. In this chaos it would be impossible to find anyone specific so Rae and Chloe had to save others to reach their target. Besides, they couldn't just leave them under any means. Rae hoped greatly that the Two Whales was still intact. She knew that Warren and many others were still there and she dreaded the fact that she wasn't going to get to them in time if they were in trouble, which seemed very likely. She could shift and race there. But Chloe wouldn't be able to catch up. There was only one solution. Quickly Rae shifted into her wolf form and gestured to Chloe.

"Get on." She said sternly.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What? Like, on your back?"

"Yeah. Like on my back."

Chloe jumped in joy and Rae simply shook her head. "This is a one off. Don't get used to it-" Rae was cut off when Chloe abruptly jumped onto her back.

"Run like the wind!"

"Chloe!"

"What?"

Rae only answered with a shake of the head and increased her speed as she ran across the rubble that was being collected on the ground from the buildings and cars. Chloe held tight around Rae's furry neck as they ran past many of the people taking shelter, unaware of the galaxy bear-sized wolf passing by them. Thankfully the shades had calmed down and were only gliding over the town. However, they only attacked when they saw something moving, and unfortunately Rae was an easy target. A screech signaled the attack which made Rae look behind her and was met with a ground of shades closing in on her.

"Hold on Chloe!" Rae shouted.

Chloe held tighter. "I wasn't thinking of doing anything else!"

Two shades passed and moved in front of them. Rae jumped over a pile of rubble that was placed like steps. Each jump took her higher until she jumped over the last one that sent her falling down, her paws were stretched out to break the fall. One of the shades made their first move by lunging towards them with the other following behind. At that moment Rae used Shard vision to counter their attacks by sending a shard orb towards them both with her paws. The orbs weren't enough to kill them but it did send them back far enough for Rae to reach the ground in time and make her way past them. They followed after her with the other shades trailing behind. Each one of them made their attack by diving down with their mouths wide open and ready to strike. Rae managed to dodge each one but with each ticking second they came after her the more tired Rae was becoming. Rae turned to her left to cut them off which made some of them run into the wall face first.

"They don't look like they want to quit!" Chloe shouted. "Any ideas?"

"Thinking of one!"

Rae came to a halt, using her claws to slow herself down by digging them into the ground. She flung herself around to face the shades which growling back and floating around. Rae growled back, looking between them.

"Chloe," Rae began. "You're not safe here with me. I need you to take shelter."

Chloe scoffed. "No way am I leaving you!"

Rae turned her head to look at Chloe. "It's not safe Chloe! I'll distract them while you take cover!"

"I'm not leaving!"

Rae didn't want to argue so she pushed her off her back and raced towards the shades.

"Rae! No!"

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" With that Rae jumped on one of them and pinned them to the ground. Other shades came in and attacked from above, pushing Rae to the side and having their turn of pinning her down. Chloe took cover under one of the ruined buildings and watched in horror as her best friend was attacked. She could see the visible wounds she was getting from the sharp teeth. Rae created a shard orb and blasted her way out from the hold. the next few attacks were dodged. Chloe leaned against a pillar and flinched when it slightly moved. She backed away instantly and looked up to see that the pillar was supporting half the ceiling. She looked at back the shades and smirked. She had an idea.

Rae made sure to keep the shades within the area so that they didn't go anywhere else to attack the innocence. She dodged as many attacks as she could but soon she felt herself becoming more tired and the effects of the Shard vision were becoming more apparent. Her vision was becoming blurring and her strength was weakening.

 _Damn it…this fucking hurts…_

" _It's called Time, dipshit."_

Rae growled at Kamali's response. _Don't. don't say a word to me you bastard!_

" _It's not my fault you can't handle my power."_

 _Then let me handle it! Make it easier on me! Help me out!_

" _I lent you the rewind ability and I was generous to lend you the Shard Visions abilities. That's as far as you go."_

Rae became angry. Kamali wouldn't cooperate with her and she really needed their help. She ignored them after that and continued the attack. She managed to take down two of the shades which costed much of her power to drain. The Shard vision failed and Rae's vision blacked out, leaving her completely blind. She whimpered and used her paws to rub her eyes in an attempted to restore her vision but nothing happened. She knew she couldn't fight back with her vision impaired and her power made useless. And with Kamali not willing to help she was in deep trouble.

"Hey! Over here!"

Rae raised her head in confusion. "Chloe?"

It was Chloe. The shades turned to Chloe who was still in the same place as before. She waved her arms around to attract their attention. "Yeah! Over here! You wanna piece of me! Come and get it boys!"

The Shades screeched and raced towards Chloe, all of them bumping and shoving each other to get to her first. Chloe backed away to leave room for herself. The Shades were close now and while they shoved each other they knocked over the pillar holding the ceiling. Chloe smirked and playfully saluted. "Surprise motherfucker!"

The ceiling came crashing down onto the Shades as the rubble buried them and disabled them for a moment. With the time Chloe ran to Rae who had turned back human and held her up.

"Damn Rae. That really took a beating out of ya."

"C-Chloe…I…"

"Hang in there. I think the Two Whales is close." Chloe carried her with one arm over her shoulder and gingerly and gently pulling her along. Leaving the Shades behind. "That will teach them to mess with the pirates of Arcadia." Chloe smirked.

"Shut up…" Rae said, smiling.


	106. One Hundred-Six

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-SIX

* * *

It was hard to carry Rae along a path full of rubble but Chloe had to help her as much as she could.

"Come on Rae. We're almost there." Chloe spoke to Rae calmly while adjusting her arm to keep a tight hold on Rae.

Rae's vision was slowly coming back but it was still causing her trouble and the wounds on her body burnt as her powers healed her. Thankfully her wounds were only cuts so the pain was minimized, it didn't hurt as much like when she had her bruised eye.

The wind was picking up and the rain fell faster onto the pavement. The storm was coming and it wouldn't be long either. The two teens kept going for as long as they could until the Two Whales was in sight. Chloe nudged Rae. "Rae look! The dinner! It's still there!"

Rae looked up, her vision was a little clearer but not enough to zoom in on detail. "I can't see anyone inside."

"Maybe they got out of town. The place looks the same since we left it."

"Maybe you're right. I don't know." Rae pulled away from Chloe and regained her balance.

"You good Razer?"

"I have a tendency to zip your mouth up if you call me that again." Rae smiled.

"No chance. The name suits you."

"It annoys me. And yeah, I'll be fine. I'll live at least."

Chloe wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? I think I still have some muscle to carry you."

Rae laughed a little. "I'm fine. I've made it this far. I don't think I'll be backing down now."

Faint sounds of the shades could he heard nearby. Rae and Chloe stood on their guard but remained still. They were exhausted from the fight before. Rae went over and leaned her back on the wall of the Two Whales and slid down to the pavement. Chloe joined her while also sliding down the wall to meet her best friend. Rae lifted her hands and covered her face, rubbing it as you would do when awoken in the morning.

"How are you holding?" Chloe asked.

"Like shit. Next question."

"You can say that again. I meet you after five years and this bullshit had to happen. Some week this has been." Chloe chuckled to herself then turned her head to face Rae. "Listen, what happened back there wasn't your fault. I just…want you to know that."

"Wasn't it? I swore I would get everyone out of there. I promised to Victoria's friend that I would save them and one of them dies right in front of me in the most horrible way possible. And I just stood there…"

"You couldn't have done anything to help."

"I could have done _something._ I could have saved Taylor, I could have saved Kate and I could have saved all those innocent people in there and everyone here in Arcadia Bay."

"Rae you're not a super hero. You can't save people on a whim. I know now that I can't always rely on your power and I know you've told me a hundred times. I was just too clouded with this whole Rachel situation to listen. I thought you were invincible, that maybe I was too with you by my side."

Rae removed her hands to look at Chloe who continued.

"But I know that your just one person and not some force of nature come to save the day. You try to save people and that's what matters. You saved me, didn't you?"

Rae was silent.

"I guess we just…move on from this. After this is over we move away somewhere. Someplace quiet so all of this can blow over."

"You're expecting me to forget?"

"No. But we can't dwell on things forever. I sometimes think about my Dad and how I could have changed things for the better. But I guess it wouldn't turn out as good. Maybe anyways. I'm not saying to forget. Just try to get on with life."

Rae looked at Chloe carefully, searching for something that would catch her out. but she didn't see that. She saw honesty in Chloe. She was different from the first time in five years they met. The outgoing Chloe she met before was replaced with the old and caring Chloe of the past. The one that kept Rae going with hope marching with her all the way. And Chloe would be among that. Rae smiled in response and leaned herself close to Chloe and rested on her shoulder.

"I'm glad I saved you."

"I'm glad too, Rae. I'm glad too." Chloe leaned in also and rested her head against Rae's. For a moment the two of them forgot about the chaos around them and concentrated on each other's presence. The screeching gradually became quieter and the sound of the wind became more calm. They wished that this moment would last forever. Just them sitting together and enjoying each other's company.

"…Hey Rae?" Chloe spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I er…well…" Chloe shook her head. "Nah. It doesn't matter."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Its stupid anyways."

Rae nodded in understanding and shifted her head to look up at Chloe who in return lifted her head back to make room for Rae. "I'll do anything to keep you safe. No matter what happens."

"I know you will. Just don't do anything stupid over me, yeah?"

Rae smiled. "I'll try not to."

Chloe smiled back and playfully pushed Rae gently before standing and extending her hand out to Rae. "Come on. We have a sicko and a rick kid to find."

Rae nodded and took her hand, lifting her up. "You're right. We shouldn't waste any more time here." As she rose she felt her balance sway a little and used Chloe as support.

"Hey? Still a little shaken?"

"Just a bit. I might need some help walking."

"No problem."

Chloe took Rae's hand and gently stood beside her to keep her upright and balanced. The two weren't sure where they were going, only that they had to move and find Sean and stop this chaos that was happening around them.

…

Margo was still in the same place, staring at the madness below her. She was stuck in some sort of daze that prevented her from thinking clearly or even rationally. All she could think of was Sean's head on a spike. She wanted to kill him, to destroy him. And she would do exactly that and no one would get in her way. And if they did…

Margo didn't notice Victoria walking up from behind. She managed to get the girls out before any damage took place. She made her way slowly towards Margo with her hand out to touch her arm. When she did she physically jumped out of her skin when Margo whipped her head around to glare at her with eyes so blank and empty. Vic was terrified with that look. So much so that she dared say anything but only stand there with one hand on Margo's shoulder for what little comfort she could provide.

"I-I got the girls out," Vic finally said. "Did you get the boys out?"

"Their dead." Margo said blankly with no emotion.

Vic moved her hand to cover her mouth. "Y-You mean…?"

"Dead means dead."

Vic removed her hand to cover her mouth with both hands. She was on the verge of tears. Margo, on the other hand, showed no sign of remorse and turned back to the chaos below.

"I'm gonna kill him." She whispered, making the rich teen gasp.

"Kill?"

Margo didn't reply and instead turned to walk down the path to the main town. She stopped when she saw Victoria not following. The indication made Vic quickly follow after her and the two teens followed the path down.

" _If everything changes after tonight, we'll find a way to live on. And I'll make sure I'm with you. Every step of the way."_

The thought made Margo scrunch her face up in anger. The only emotion, she thought, she would ever feel. And deep down she could feel the presence of something else. Something she would figure out very soon.


	107. One Hundred-Seven

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-SEVEN

* * *

After a while Rae was able to walk again and her power had recharged. But the effects of the time power were still there as her head hurt more than ever and her nose now and then bled. The two teens searched around for any survivors that they could save. They came across a small family hiding out in one of the buildings with a bunch of other people with them who were either friends or strangers to them. The family was two parents with a young boy around five or six years old. Rae agreed to help them out as much as she could.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" The mother spoke, extremely happy and relieved.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help as much as I can. Just don't freak out of you see me…change."

"What do you mean?" The father asked.

"Show them." Chloe said.

Rae was a little unsure about showing some strangers her power. But due to the situation at hand shifting would be the only strongest way of protecting them. Sure she could use her powers in her normal form but that would help against quick attacks or anything requiring something non-human. She had to show them, just so that they wouldn't freak and run off into something dangerous or life threatening. Rae nodded in agreement at Chloe and allowed her power to surge through her body and cloak her. Soon the human Rae was replaced with a galaxy stag, knowing that it would be less threatening then the wolf form. She would use it when necessary. At the sight of the stag the strangers gasped in surprise and slight fear, holding their young ones close to them. The male child was not scared however, but instead intrigued by the being in front of him.

"Mommy! Male deer!" He said happily.

Chloe walked up to Rae and leaned in to whisper something. "I'm still confused that you change sex when you shift."

"I don't. Their forms. Like wearing a costume. Kind of…" Rae tried to explain. Her voice echoing in the air. "And I don't know why their like this. They just are."

"Still weird."

The stag shook its head and stood proudly over the people. The boy wriggled out of his parents grip to come closer.

"Luke. Come back. Don't go any closer." The mother warned.

"Don't worry. Rae wouldn't harm a fly. Unless they're an asshole."

"Language, Chloe. Remember there's a kid here." Rae replied to Chloe, telling her off. Rae leaned down to the boy's level and allowed the child to place his hand on her snout. He gasped in delight, thinking he was just stroking a normal stag. The parents slowly lost their worry and watched their child stroke the unearthly animal.

"Mommy look! Look!" The boy exclaimed.

"I know honey. She definitely is beautiful."

"Isn't it a boy?" the boy asked.

Rae giggled. "I'm a girl, Luke."

"Ohhh…"

Chloe couldn't help but smile.

Screeching from afar caught their attention and caused Rae to shoot her head up at the sound, her ears rotating in different directions. "They're coming," Rae turned to the strangers. "We need to get out of here. You need to leave town and don't come back until its safe."

"What about you?" One of them asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm here to protect you as much as I can."

The group looked at each other, wondering if they could trust the shapeshifting girl. After a while they made up their mind and decided to follow her. Rae explained that they had to find a safe route out of Arcadia. She explained that they had to stay close to one another in order to get out in one piece. They listened and obeyed. They had nothing else but survival on their minds. Luke's family stayed together as much as they could. Rae couldn't help but think about Luke at school, the one who went to the 'end of the world' party. She hoped that he survived. But she was doubtful.

The screeching was getting closer and Rae had no knowing where it was coming from. All she knew was that the shades were close by and she had to be on her guard. The group were nearing the hillside that would lead out of Arcadia. Rae turned around to face the group. "Follow the path and you should meet a few other residents of Arcadia. Stay with them until it's safe to come back."

The group nodded in agreement and began to make their way up the hill. Suddenly out of nowhere a shade dived down from above and began to attack the group, killing one of the members. There were screams around them as one of the members laid dead on the ground with the shade flying up to dive back down again. Rae acted fast and shifted into the eagle and flew up to break the attack. The two creatures collided with each other and fell to the ground together, crashing into the mud below. The shade recovered quickly and snarled at the eagle. Quickly, the eagle shifted into the wolf and in return snarled back. The two circled each other, glaring at each other and attempting to scare the other away. Neither of them looked like they were going to back down anytime soon. Matters became worse when other shades appeared and circled Rae. Their interest on her hand not the group. Chloe used this opportunity to get the group out before anyone else was killed. She gestured to the top of the hill and quickly the group ran as fast as they could to avoid any more danger. However, the shades saw this coming and more of them appeared, surrounding the group. They were all cornered. Rae could only back them off when they got too close to the group, there was no chance she could defeat them all. Rewinding was out of the question; there was no way she could use her powers right after they were beginning to recharge. They were trapped with no way of escaping.

That was until a flash of purple caught their eye.


	108. One Hundred-Eight

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-EIGHT

* * *

The shades averted their attention to the black haired teen who had her palms raised and coated with purple mist. Victoria was behind her with her hand in her pockets hand her posture hunched a little with shyness and fear. Something was wrong and Rae could sense it. It was more evident that Margo had an irate expression printed onto her face. The shades turned and lunged at her but were easily pushed back by the misty dome that surrounded Margo and Vic. The shade bounced off and hit the ground, sending rock flying from the cracks they created. Some of the shades rose back up and charged again, the shield came down and Margo sent a blast towards the shades, irradiating them. Chloe turned to the group and told them to get out to safety which they obeyed with no hesitation. The shades didn't follow as their attention was now on Margo who had no indication of fear, only anger. And that anger grew inside and increased her powers. Her hands were coated with purple mist that flickered wildly in her grip. The shades screeched and went for the attack, but they stood no chance against Margo as she sent another blast towards them and destroyed them, leaving only one left. Knowing that the situation was not in its favour, the shade retreated while screeching in defeat. Margo allowed it to run away. She had other thing to think about besides shades.

Rae and Chloe ran up to Margo in relief that she was alive. But something was missing.

"Elliot…" Rae said, looking around for his whereabouts. "Where's Elliot?"

Margo didn't say anything as a pained expression appeared from the anger.

"Your phone," Margo began. "You still have it?"

"Y-Yeah…I do."

"The message Elliot left. Is it still there?"

"I…I never took it off. Margo what-"

"Give me your phone." The request sounded like a demand. Rae gingerly took out her phone and handed it to Margo who took it with desperation.

"Margo…what happened to Elliot?"

Margo once again didn't reply and instead searched for the message that Elliot left before. When she found it her phone hovered over the play button, hesitating to move. Margo took a breath and played the recording.

" _Rae? Its Elliot."_

Margo's breathing broke then as she struggled to hold back tears of sadness and anger.

" _Listen I…I'm sorry for what I did. I got…out of control and…I shouldn't have done what I did…When Nathan attacked you I…I knew I had to do something. I never meant to hurt him I just…I just felt angry. I guess I still have some of that hate left inside of me. "You probably hate me. I won't blame you if you do. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."_ There was a pause and a deep breath. _"I guess I'll see you later. Maybe anyways…well er…see you soon…bye…"_

After the message had ended Margo was still holding the phone in front of her, displaying Elliot's full name. She was longing to hear his voice again and hold him close. She wanted to be with him again. He didn't deserve something like this. In her despair Margo brought the phone close to her chest as if she was embracing her deceased best friend. Her breathing was shaken and her eyes were closed with tears falling down her cheeks.

Rae looked as devastated as Margo, realising what had happened. "Margo…God I…I'm sorry. Fuck I…I should have been there."

 _Yes, you should have. You could have saved him!_ Margo wanted to say that out loud to her but she knew that it wasn't Rae's fault. She couldn't expect so much from her even if she could reverse time. They went into the dorm to save those boys in vain. Elliot saved her and died instead of her, taking her place. Margo knew she should have done more. But her anger was for one person. The one man that started this chaos and caused the lives of so many people in Arcadia Bay.

"I'm going to kill him…" Margo said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Margo please I…I know how you feel right now. Believe me, I've been there. But killing won't solve anything. Whatever is going on is not the work of Sean or any of the Prescotts. Something much bigger is happening and-"

"Are you fucking blind? He ordered their deaths! Everyone here will die unless we do something!" Margo snapped.

"Killing isn't the answer!"

"Say whatever the fuck you want," Margo threw the phone back to Rae who caught it just in time before it hit the ground. Margo turned her back on Rae. "But I'm going to find Sean and kill him for what he's done. And if anyone gets in the way," She turned her head to face Rae from the side, her eyes were empty and almost dead. "I'll kill them too."

"Margo…" Rae whispered in disbelief.

Margo turned her back. "You can come if you want. I don't give a rat's ass." With that Margo marched past Vic who was in horror of the scene that took place. She turned her head to Margo then Rae and shook it.

"I-I have to…I need to see Nate…" she whispered.

Rae looked away slightly and gestured towards Margo. "Go if you have to. I won't stop you. But you really should get out of here, Victoria."

"I have to find Nate. I need to…"

"I know…I understand…just go."

Victoria ran after Margo and walked behind her, not having the bravery to walk alongside her or even close to her. Rae watched them walk, wondering if maybe Margo knew where Sean was. Chloe came up to Rae.

"Where is she going? Looking for Sean? But we don't even know where he is."

"I think Margo knows. I don't know how but…I think she knows."

"Will we follow?"

"We need to stop Sean and save Nathan and in turn the town. We don't have much of a choice. I'm just really concerned about Margo."

"I have to agree. She's acting hella weird." Chloe sighed. "I heard about Elliot…"

"I should have been there."

"You couldn't have done anything."

"Yes I could. I'm a fucking time traveller."

"Rae your time powers could be killing you. They nearly blinded you before. Listen, this wasn't your fault. It's the Prescotts fault. They knew about this and are using this for their own personal gain. We need to stop them before Arcadia is wiped of the map."

"This is bigger than them, Chloe. A storm will come and something major is awakening. This is only one side of what's about to happen and I don't know how to stop it."

"We'll figure it out. but right now we need to stop Sean. Maybe he could tell us about what will happen."

Rae said nothing and showed a face of concern.

"Come on Razer. Let's go kick come ass."

Rae nodded gingerly as the two of them followed Margo who was marching forward with Victoria following behind.

At the back of Margo's head, she couldn't stop thinking about Elliot. I could imagine him in the distance looking at her with his cocky smile and emerald eyes glancing back. The image back Margo angrier. She hated Sean with every fibre in her body which caused her face to curl up in hatred and disgust.

 _I'm going to kill you, Prescott. And I'm going to fucking enjoy it._


	109. One Hundred-Nine

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-NINE

* * *

The group stayed close together, not daring to separate after the chaos that was unfolding before them. Margo led the way without saying a single word and no one tried to make her talk. Victoria was still with them, continuing to insist on helping in some way. Her excuse was mostly because she needed to find Nathan. Rae knew that Vic liked him and she didn't want to force her away. She advised her time and time again that she needed to find shelter away from the town but, just like her ignorant self, she wouldn't listen to reason. Chloe and Rae remained at the back of the group, staying together and wondering whether or not Margo knew where she was going or even if she was thinking clearly. Rae knew that Margo had changed because of Elliot's death. She understood her pain extremely well because she felt the same pain with Kate and Nathan. Margo was going through the same thing. But unfortunately her anger was taking control and she demanded Sean's death more than anything else.

"Rae," Chloe whispered close to her friend. "We've been walking for an eternity. We're on the other side of town. Where the fuck is she taking us?"

"To Sean. Wherever he is."

"Will Nathan still be with him?"

"Due to what happened before there's a chance Nathan will still be with him. I just hope he hasn't harmed in in any way."

"I can't believe he just decided to switch sides."

"He had to, Chloe. He was led to believe it was the right thing. Nathan would listen to Jefferson because he craved that feeling of attention from his father. He was given the chance and he took it. He did it for us. But Sean tricked him. And now? Who knows what's happening right now."

"I still don't trust his guts, Rae. You saw what he did in that bathroom. He nearly killed me. Hell, he _did_ kill me. If it wasn't for you I would still be dead."

" _But everyone would still be alive."_

Rae frowned at Kamali's words and tried to ignored him. "I know, Chloe. And I'm glad I saved you. But Nathan went through things we don't know about. I just…I just want to help him."

"Well, whatever happens if he does something I don't like I will kick is skinny ass."

"That's what you do best, Chloe." Rae smiled.

Chloe shrugged. "What can I say? It's my thing."

Rae smile widened. The group stopped when they saw Margo halting and raising her hand.

"He's close. Very close."

"How do you know?" Chloe asked.

"I can feel it…his power…he's close." Margo kept going, leading the group to a cliff side near the coast. She looked up at the rocky wall in front of her. "We need to shift in order to get up there."

"Couldn't we have just walked around?" Chloe suggested. "I'm sure there was a path leading to-"

Margo glared at Chloe, making her shut up. "Right…I'll be quiet."

Margo turned away and shifted into the purple galaxy eagle. She glanced at Vic and gestured her to climb on her back which Vic complied with hesitation. She climbed on and held tight on the feathers and the two teens flew up the cliff side. Rock fell from the cliff, reacting to the wings flapping the wind around the rocks. Rae did the same and shifted into the eagle with Chloe climbing on her back. They flew together to the very top just as the tide was coming in at a rapid speed. Once they reached the top they shifted back to normal and looked out to see. The storm was getting worse and the tornado was forming ever so slowly. But regardless, they were running out of time.

"I guess having time powers doesn't slow down anything." Rae muttered to herself.

"You are very correct, Cassity."

The voice was familiar and uncomforting. The voice was stern and deep like a strong man standing tall, towering over the people like a skyscraper. Rae turned sharply at the voice to witness Sean Prescott in all his glory, smirking at them with Nathan cowering behind him. Half of Sean's body was covered in black mist like roots growing from the ground. His misty arm resembled a claw and his half face consisted of a red glowing eye and a white glowing mouth that reached near to the side of his face.

"Fuck…" Chloe muttered to herself in fear.

Sean chuckled and studied his half side. "I must say, this is quite an improvement from my inferior body." An unsettling chuckle. "Soon I'll be as strong as the demon."

"Demon..." Rae said in deep thought.

Sean smirked. "Of course, you won't know what I'm talking about. And perhaps you never will. No matter what happens, I will win. This town and this world will be under the power of the Prescotts. And no one will stop me from achieving that legacy which I rightly deserve."

"You're insane, Sean. Whatever this is, it has nothing to do with your 'legacy'."

"Why, of course it does. The demon takes this world and I control every last stinking human on this pathetic rock. The Prescott's will be must more than some rich family."

Rae shook her head. "Sean this isn't you. None of this is. You wouldn't do this I know you!"

"Enough! We had petty talks! That's all they were! They never advanced me up the ladder of progress! Especially when they came from someone as inferior as you!"

Rae was lost for words. She turned her attention to Nathan who was standing behind Sean and keeping his mouth shut. Sean noticed her attention shifting and smirked once again. "Ah. Of course. My son. A disappointment." Sean grabbed Nathan by the shoulder roughly with his half side and pulled him over so he was standing the front and side of him. "Still, he may be able to redeem himself. If he manages to keep his word." Sean flung Nathan to the ground violently, causing Nathan to whimper in pain and look up at his father in fear. Sean leaned in. "Tell me Nathan, will you betray me again?"

"N-No…"

"And I'll you listen to your father?"

"Yes…"

Sean pulled back. "Good. Fail me again and I won't hesitate to kill you." Sean turned to Rae and the others. "I assume Alphonse was defeated against you? Typical of the boy."

"I killed him." Rae said bluntly.

"I'm sorry-"

"I killed him. I defeated him and protected the students you were willing to kill!"

Sean was quiet for a moment before his face became a look of disgust. "How foolish of the boy. He just had to get himself killed, didn't he?"

"He's your son-"

"He is nothing to me now that he's dead. No matter, I'll have the pleasure of killing the lot of you." Sean turned to Nathan. "Get in the way and I will eradicate you. Understand?"

Nathan nodded fearfully.

"Good." Sean turned to the group again. Margo was on her toes, ready to strike at the right moment. "Well then, let's get this over and done with, shall we?"

There was no hesitation as Margo shifted into the wolf and lunged at Sean with anger surging through her veins.

"Margo wait!" Rae cried out but Margo didn't listen and fully attacked Sean with full power. She first clenched her jaws on his arm and thrashed him around. She then threw him further away and ran towards him for another attack. However, Sean recovered and grabbed Margo's furry neck with his hands and threw her away from him, causing much damaged to her. Margo quickly recovered and snarled at the man, releasing one more attack of orbs towards him but he easy deflected them with one hand. Sean straightened himself and fixed his tie.

"I must say, you have strength." The mist around him began to coat his full body and soon the man became the wolf with three tails this time. His figure was close to resembling a human with his muscles visible on his arms and chest. He could stand on two feet as he demonstrated moments after shifting. However, his posture was hunched over with his back legs bend slightly to support his weight. "Let's see how much you can compare against me. After all, I won't use all of my power at once." His three tails swayed wildly as he curled up to gather energy. He then uncurled and roared at the sky, like he was finally free from his inferior form. Margo readied herself for another attack despite Rae protesting and telling her to stop. Sean turned to Nathan. "Be a good boy and take care of the time traveller for me. I'm very sure you can handle that." He turned back to Margo and roared at her.

The battle was just beginning.


	110. One Hundred-Ten

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-TEN

* * *

Rae felt the air around them shift violently with the wind pushing against them. The storm was coming closer by the second. Sean and Margo had a snarling stand off before the two of them lunged at each other and rolled down the hill with Margo being the victor of the jump. Rae wanted to run after them to stop the fight, she didn't want to keep fighting. She took a step forward to run after them but Nathan got in the way in his own wolf form. Slowly, he advanced towards her, snarling and growling to scare her off. Rae didn't attempt to fight as she backed away with her arms slightly up in a defensive position. Vic and Chloe stepped back until they found themselves too close to the edge of the cliff and suddenly stopped. Victoria looked terrified at the situation in front of her. It was true that she had no idea what was happening, nothing was making sense and everything around her was collapsing. She wasn't sure if she could take it anymore.

As Nathan came closer, Rae stood her ground and faced the bear-sized wolf head on. "Nathan, listen to me. You don't have to take orders from him. You know he's wrong. You can help us stop him."

"You have no idea what he will do if I go against him." Nathan sounded heartbroken. It was obvious that he didn't want to do this.

"I know Nathan," Rae came closer, reaching her hand out. "That's why he have to work together on this. I promised I would help you and that's what I'm gonna do. No matter how hard it will be."

"He'll kill you…" Nathan whispered. On the verge of tears.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I won't let him do this Nathan, and I know you want to do the same thing. You want to stop him, don't you?"

Nathan looked conflicted and stopped advancing. His wolf whimpered as he bowed his head. Rae came closer and lifted his head, stroking the side of his furry face. "It's ok Nathan. I know how you feel. He's your father and you love him. I know you do."

The wolf whimpered again. Rae leaned in and connected her forehead with his, closing her eyes and shushing his cries while stroking his fur comfortingly. "It's alright. We can bring him back. Together. I know we can. And I promise you, I will protect you from him if he tries anything with you."

"R-Rae…"

"It will be ok. I know it will. Now that he have each other." Rae pulled back and smiled at the wolf. She stepped back when the mist around the wolf changed him back to his normal self. He wiped away his tears and breathed shakenly. He looked at Rae who gave him a reassuring look, making him feel safe. Rae turned her attention to the fight between Sean and Margo who were now at the bottom of the hill. Unfortunately, Margo wasn't winning as she was easily being beaten down by Sean. Regardless, Margo kept standing and fighting back, despite the little effect it had against him.

"She can't win against him alone…" Nathan said quietly.

"Then we have to help her out. Come on." Rae turned to Chloe and Victoria. "You two stay here. It won't be safe."

"I battled a shade. I think I can-"

Rae shook her head and walked up to Chloe. "Chloe, this is more dangerous than one or two shades. You have to stay out of this."

"I'm not leaving-"

Rae placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders and looked dead into Chloe's eyes. "Chloe, please. I need to know that you'll be save."

Chloe was silent for a moment, nodding after a while of thought. Rae smiled in return. "Thank you."

"Be careful out there, Razer."

Rae ignored the name as best as she could as she removed her hands from Chloe and headed down the hill towards the fight. Nathan followed but not before being stopped by Victoria who had a concerned look on her face.

"Vic?" Nathan questioned.

"Nate I…I'm sorry…that I thought…"

"Don't be sorry. You had every right to stay away from me. After what I did I shouldn't be anywhere near you."

"I just…want you to be careful out there. Don't do anything stupid."

Nathan smirked, it felt genuine. "I won't. after tonight we can party for real. Ok?"

Vic smiled. "That sounds like a plan. Maybe don't bring any 'supplies' this time. I want it to be a proper party."

Nathan nodded, he wasn't hoping on continuing the drug routine anymore. Vic released Nathan and backed away to stand beside Chloe. Nathan gave her a reassuring smiled and headed after Rae. The two teens watched them head for the battle that was happening below them.

"Be careful, Nate." Victoria whispered.

The two of them said nothing after that as they stood in an awkward silence. Chloe shifted a little and folded her arms. A few times her mouth opened as to say something. She wasn't a fan of Victoria. After all, they never did get along at Blackwell. But that was behind them now, nothing in the past mattered at this moment. Eventually, Chloe opened her mouth.

"So…How's life?"


	111. One Hundred-Eleven

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-ELEVEN

* * *

Margo kept falling down from the many attacks from Sean. But she kept standing. She would kill him. She had to. For Elliot. Her infuriation grew as Sean simply chuckled at her.

"Why bother continuing? There's no point anymore. You know that I am stronger than you."

Margo ignored him and lunged again, her claws spread out. but Sean easily shoved her harshly to the side which caused her to hit her back against a rock. Rae came rushing down to help but Margo fought back up and snarled at her.

"Stay out of this! He's mine!"

Rae shook her head. "Margo no! You can't do this alone!"

"I'm going to make him pay for what he's done! Don't even think about getting in the way!"

"Margo…"

Margo struggled back onto her feet and snarled at Sean. The two circled each other, a wolf instinct to intimidate one another.

"I swear…I'll kill you…"

Sean laughed. "How? You are weak. You cannot win."

"Elliot is dead because of you. Everyone in that party is dead because of you. The town will die because of you!"

"In the name of progress and rule sacrifices must be made. In this case, anyone that stands in my way. And at this moment, you will have to go. Along with your friends."

Margo growled. Her power surging through her and coating her body, powering her up. Sean came closer and raised his claw to strike. Just then Margo powered up and lunged at him. Little did she or him know was that Margo had gained a tail and had grown in size. So when she attacked the blow pushed Sean back a few metres down the hill and towards rubble. Sean attempted to regain his balance but Margo was quicker and dove at him once more, pushing him into building after building. As she did so the rocks and bricks scratched her furry body and wounded her. But Margo didn't care, all she wanted was revenge.

Margo came to a halt when Sean plummeted through one last building and rubble fell on top of him. Margo panted and came closer to the wreckage once it passed.

"Stay down…" She breathed out.

Suddenly the rubble moved and Margo had no time to move before Sean furiously rose from the rubble and grabbed Margo by the neck and throwing her into one of the many broken down buildings. People who were hiding in there instantly ran out and screamed in fear of what was happening in front of them. Sean emerged from the wreckage just as Margo weakly rose from the ground. But Sean was quicker and grabbed her neck once again.

"You really thought that your weak power could defeat me?" Sean raised his hand into a fist. "No one can stop me!"

Just as Sean was about to strike a Shard blast hit him from the side and caused him to lose his grip on Margo. As she fell back to the ground multiple Shard blasts fired and hit Sean repeatedly. Rae kept firing over and over to back Sean away from Margo.

"No…" Margo whispered weakly. "H-He's mine…"

"You can't do this alone! He would have killed you!" Rae shouted while firing. Nathan went over to help Margo, kneeling down beside her. He used his power to heal her cuts while she panted tiredly. Nathan was afraid to ask, knowing that Margo wasn't in the best of moods right now.

"…Is it true?" He asked.

Margo stared at him.

"Elliot…he's really gone?"

Once again, Margo said nothing. Nathan had his answer.

"And Al? he's gone too?"

Margo nodded, making Nathan hang his head to collect himself. He hated Alphonse, but deep down he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Because Nathan, in reality, still loved him as his big brother. It seemed that his whole family was falling apart. His mother, Damion, Kristine and now Alphonse. How long would it be before Nathan was next? Nathan was snapped out of his thought when Margo attempted once again to stand on all fours, Nathan acted quickly and held her. "No, you're not healed yet."

He got a horrifying surprise when Margo snarled at him and almost bit down on his arm, making Nathan let go immediately. "Don't touch me! Sean will pay for what he did! Don't even try to stop me!"

"Margo-"

But he didn't get a chance to finish as Margo rose from the ground and slowly made her way towards Rae who was backing Sean off with the shard blasts. At the same time Victoria was panicking and worrying about Nathan and the others and couldn't stay in the same place anymore. So with Chloe trying to hold her back she made her way down the hill into the heart of the battle. Rae kept firing and turned to see Margo approaching; she was in no condition to fight.

"Margo stay back. You can't fight."

"I-I have to…"

Rae turned around and lowered her hands. "Margo please! Stay back!"

Sean recovered soon after and saw that Rae was no longer concentrating on him. He smirked, knowing that this was his chance to take Rae down. He brought his hands together and created a black orb from his hands. He pulled back and flung the orb towards Rae who had no idea of it coming. That was until Margo's eyes widened and screamed Rae's name. Rae instantly turned to face the orb but it was already too close to move. Rae's instinct was to rewind time. She rose her hand to do so but she was still recovering from the previous fight with the Shard vision and that unfortunately costed her rewind ability so when she attempted the pain shot though her and an instant sensation of panic irrupted. She didn't notice the footsteps coming closer and a pair of hands pushing her to the side and sending her to the ground. Rae fell with a thud and struggled to recover from the push. When she did she opened her eyes and saw something she wish she didn't see.

Margo was exactly where she was, frozen to the bone and eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Nathan was also shocked, his eyes tearing up and he screamed out a name in grief. Chloe had her hand on her mouth, holding in the surprise gasp that was threatening to escape.

All three were exactly as they were. Expect for one.

"Vic! NO!" Nathan screamed.

For a human the orb would have penetrated the body through and through. So it was no surprise that Victoria didn't stand a chance against it. It was worse seeing the bloody hole that covered half of her intestinal caused by the orb exploding on impact and the blood soaking her clothes and dripping onto the concrete floor. Her peach-like skin now turning pale and grey. Vic couldn't get a word out before falling into the ground. Dead.

There was dead silence, no one could say a word. Margo looked destroyed, believing that it was all her fault that Victoria was now lying dead on the ground. The wolf vanished and Margo was left falling to her knees and crying her heart out. she couldn't take this pain anymore. She couldn't handle the deaths happening around her. Everything was collapsing.

Rae stood up and stared down at the body of Victoria Chase. She heard an annoyed huff from Sean.

"Typical. Victoria always did get in the way of everything."

The comment made Rae turn angry towards Sean. "She didn't have to die!"

"No. she didn't. but she got in the way. It's her own fault that she couldn't stay out of something that clearly she couldn't handle. But that was Victoria all over: thinking she could solve the issue. Especially when concerning my disappointment of a son." Sean glared at Nathan. "You didn't keep your word. Now you will suffer the consequences of your defiance!" Sean roared and lifted his claw once more to create another orb. Rae acted fast and used her own power to fight back. She shot a fireball of blue galaxy fire towards Sean, causing him to stop in his tracks and dodge the orb.

"You will not touch him!" Rae shouted. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

Sean chuckled. "Then stop me. Whatever happens tonight will not stop the demon from returning. Do what you will with me. But nothing will stop the doom that will come to this pathetic town and this excuse of a planet."

Rae gritted her teeth. "It's using you Sean! Corrupting you! Are you even aware of what you're saying?"

Sean chuckled again. "I'm very aware."

"This isn't you! This was never you! This monster is messing with your head! Everyone will die! Even you!"

"Silence! Your words mean nothing to me! Scream and yell all you want! But they will never reach me!"

Rae clenched her hands and gritted her teeth more.

"Face it Cassity. You've already lost. Your friend is dead, the town is destroyed, the world is in peril. And soon, the storm will come."

"What would-"

"Oh I know all about the storm, Time traveller. Thanks to you, the demon will have a clear and easy opening into this world. The storm is all it needs to break into our world and tear it to shreds. All because you wont let your precious friend die."

Rae fired at Sean who easily defected it. "Oh? Did I strike a nerve?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"I know enough to know that because of you this whole town will be wiped of survivors. How many more people are hiding in the dark do you think?"

Rae shook her head. "I'll stop it! I'll find a way!"

"There is no other way, Cassity!"

Rae shook her head in denial. Her teeth clenched more and her hands tightened into fists. Before she even know it she was racing towards Sean with her hand up and ready to punch. But the attack didn't work as Sean grabbed her arm and threw her harshly to the ground. Sean chuckled at the sight of the time traveller defeated on the ground. His laughing halted when he lifted his claw to see shards around it. Confused, he rotated his claw to observe the shards before they vanished completely. Sean felt a strange tingle within his hand as a small amount of unknown energy flowed through him before disappearing.

"Interesting…" He muttered to himself, a smirk grew on his face. "Very interesting indeed."

Rae remained on the ground, quietly hearing the cries of Nathan and hearing his footsteps coming closer to reach the dead body of Victoria Chase. Margo all the while remained in her daze of despair and sorrow while hanging her head and watching her tears fall onto the concrete surface. Rae caught a glimpse of Chloe who was conflicted on coming any closer in fear of Sean giving her the same fate as Victoria. Rae didn't want her coming any closer, knowing that she couldn't protect her any longer.

" _Your trying so hard, aren't you?"_

Rae didn't answer.

She heard Kamali sigh. _"If I do this, chances are that you'll die of too much power. After all, time isn't something that anyone can control. You're lucky since you have me. But even then, you could still die."_

Rae felt something flow through her. The familiar power of time. _"Alright. I'll give you more of my power. But don't expect me to give you all of it, for your own safely."_

The power was much stronger than before. Rae had to admit that this type of power felt amazing. Slowly, Rae rose from the ground and witnessed as her body was being covered in shards, floating around her body with her outline glowing with white.

 _This doesn't mean I like you._

" _I don't like you. But hey, I'm stuck with ya."_

Sean watched as the time traveller glowed with a bright light, he backed away from it.

"Why can't you just stay down?" he shouted.

Rae stood straight with her hands clenched and surrounded with shards. "As long as I have people to protect, I will never stay down. I know your still in there Sean and I will find a way to bring you back!"

Sean chuckled and stood on all fours. A fourth tail grew and swayed with the others. "If you think you can stop me then go ahead. But I will always win."

Rae didn't reply as she sprung forward and brought her hand back and gathered the many shards around it, ready to punch.


	112. One Hundred-Twelve

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-TWELVE

* * *

Rae screamed as she brought her hand down to strike Sean, the shard around her hand becoming wild as they flowed around her. With all the built up strength she gathered, she flung her hand down to punch. But even with her newly equipped power Sean was still able to grab her just in time. Rae's frustration was visible as she struggled against Sean's tight grip while he simply chuckled at her, as if he was a child believing this to be some sort of sick game. However, the shards around Rae's hand were still there and the power was still building. Using Sean's obliviousness, Rae struck. The hit was powerful enough to break free of Sean's grip and hit him square in the face and causing him to stagger back a few meters and sending dust into the air, clouding the area around Rae and the others.

Rae pulled her hand back and readied herself to throw another attack until a shot of pain ran through her and caused her to stagger to her knees. She flung her head forward and coughed up red liquid that splattered onto the ground. Her breathing became heavy as she tried her hardest to regain her strength to stand before Sean did.

 _This pain…m-my powers…they're…_

" _I warned you of the dangers. A human can't control my power. That's why I only allowed the Rewind ability."_

 _You were the one that allowed Shard vision._

" _Well that was a one. How was I supposed to know this would happen?"_

 _Do I need to answer that? You're fucking time! Of course you would know!_

"… _Fine I did. But I never would have allowed this amount of power from you."_

 _You knew that my power alone wouldn't stop Sean._

" _Look, this timeline is rewriting itself. I can't know what's about to happen. I couldn't even tell if that Victoria girl was going to die for you. And I know that I can't stop you from using my power."_

 _I need it…to stop him…_

Kamali sighed. _"Alright then. Your new abilities allow you faster speed and powerful strength. Just be careful with it. You're already killing yourself."_

Rae struggled to her feet and glanced at Margo, Nathan and Chloe who were exactly as they were before. Rae sighed a little. _At least their out of the way from harm._ Rae glanced at Chloe who was frozen on the spot. She couldn't help but feel guilty for allowing Chloe into this mess.

"I-I need you to stay back. I mean it." Rae weakly said.

"No problem." Chloe replied, taking a step back.

Rae glanced at Margo and Nathan who were mourning over the dead body of Victoria. "Margo…Nathan…you stay back as well…I can't allow anyone else to die for me." And with that Rae ran into the cloud of dust, vanishing from their eyes. Chloe came closer to Margo and Nathan and knelt down beside the blacked haired teen. Faintly she could hear her muttering and whimpering in grief. Gently, she placed a hand on Margo's shoulder which in return gave no acknowledgement of the blue haired teen.

"Hey…" Chloe said with a gentle voice. She had to admit that she was surprised by her change of tone over the many days of this week. It was true that this week had changed her dramatically and she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with it. Since after her father died she was used to her rebellious personality. But with Rae back and the chaos ensuing around her it seemed that her old self was coming back from within her.

Margo glanced at Chloe with teary eyes staring straight into her. After a while she returned her gaze on the body below her. "My fault… she's dead because of me…"

"No. it wasn't your fault. Vic chose this. She wanted to protect Rae because she chose to. This has nothing to do with you."

"It's just…I-I…" Margo tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to return. "I couldn't save Elliot…he died in my arms and I couldn't do anything about it…my powers wouldn't work and…I-I just…"

"Hey…I know, ok? When my Dad died I thought it was all my fault, and because of that I started blaming my Mom for it and other people. Anything to stop the pain from going away. But…now I realise that it wasn't my fault…none of it was. It happened and it was no one's fault. The universe is cruel like that."

Margo nodded slightly. "Cruel enough to kill Elliot." Her face changed to a look of anger. "I wanted Sean dead for what he did. I wanted revenge…"

"Margo I…I know this is hella tough for you. I should know, I lost my Dad and had no idea what I was going to do with the rest of my life. But revenge won't solve anything. You'll just stay angry for the rest of your life until you realise how much of a mistake you made. I was so angry about Rachel that…I wanted Nathan dead," Chloe glanced at Nathan who had quietened down from his crying. He glanced back at Chloe in return. "It was a horrible feeling. And I know now that if I succeeded in killing him then…I wouldn't feel better. I'd feel worse. Because I would have fallen so low that I would never get out…"

Margo stared at Chloe, tears falling freely from her eyes and showing no sign of anger that was previously there. She quickly wiped them away and breathed in with a shaken breath. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do…all these people…others dead…I don't know how to stop this…"

"Hey, come on. I'm only human. I have no idea. But you. You're so much more than me or anyone here. And I know that someone else needs you right now…"

"She said to-"

"To hell with what she said. Rae's a hypocrite, blaming you for fighting alone and then she goes and does it herself."

Margo laughed a little.

"All I'm saying is that you have the power to make things better. You and Rae. I know you do. The both of you have something that no one else has…well, Nathan too."

Margo glanced at Nathan who was looking at her with a mix of fear and guilt.

"Rae needs you right now. The two of you can stop him if you try."

Margo said nothing and stared into the cloud of dust that was slowly fading away. She slowly rose from the ground and wiped her eyes of the remaining tears lingering on her cheeks. Nathan got up to if to say something but his words were caught. Margo turned to him.

"Its best you stay here. You're not strong enough to fight Sean."

Nathan wanted to disagree but kept his mouth shut, knowing it was true.

And before long he watched as Margo too disappeared into the dust.


	113. One Hundred-Thirteen

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-THIRTEEN

* * *

...

The sun was setting on the horizon of the Prescott mansion with the trees responding to the gentle wind passing by. Rae clasped her hands nervously while looking out the king sized window; watching the leaves brush against the gravel and scratching its surface. The teen allowed a small and timid breath to escape her trembling lips as she moved at lock of hair behind her ear.

Today was like every other day for Rae. Nathan once again proved to be hard to work with but here was some effort. However, thanks to Rae's lack of self-confidence, she wasn't that well when responding to Nathan's aggressive outbursts. Thankfully the session had finished for the day and Rae no longer had to worry about any sessions for another two days.

At the request of Nathan's father, Rae was instructed to wait for his return to report on Nathan's well-being. Honestly, she was less than comfortable talking about Nathan with Sean. She could say all she wanted about Nathan, but she couldn't deny the fact that his father was always there for him. Constant business trips and long hours caused conflict between the man and his son. Rae didn't want any part of it but she knew she was trapped within the cycle of the Prescott feud with no way of escape.

Nathan didn't bother to tell Rae that he was going out with some friends. However, Rae was already aware of his absence. She assumed he was meeting them for another drug buzz at the vortex party. His father seemed unfazed by the club so Rae took no notice. Rae wanted so much to help Nathan in any way she could, but it was hard when the Prescott son would always yell at her for no reason.

The silence lingered for a while with the sound of a faint grandfather clock ticking in the background and the smell of the old fashioned furniture of the living room. To describe the room would be as followed: the room was old, tacky and dusty. But modern technology merged into it and made it fit in somehow. Rae could never get her head around the modern TV contrasting with the old fashioned clocks and furniture. The colours were more around the red palate with a few browns and blacks of wood and metal gadgets.

Rae let out a breath when her eyes met the familiar million-dollar car belonging to Sean Prescott. As he left the car Rae took a seat on one of the many chairs in the room and waited for him to grace himself with his presence. Even the sound of the black wooden door opening was enough to make Rae feel intimidated. Rae cursed under her breath. Even when Sean wasn't around she was afraid of him.

A shadow towered over her as she dared to move her eyes to look up at the tall man in front of her. He set his things on the coffee table and turned to face Rae while fixing his tie and straightening his posture.

"I take it my son as felt you alone?"

Rae nodded.

"As expected. I can only assume he would kick up a fuss if he heard our conversation."

Rae remained silent.

Sean spoke again, obviously taking charge of the conversation. "How as my son been during your sessions?"

Rae wasn't sure how to respond, knowing full well of Sean's change of tone whenever something bad mouthed his son. However, in this case she felt like she needed to be honest with him. She wanted Nathan to get better and the only way that was ever going to happen was if she told the truth.

"He…hasn't been doing well…"

Sean said nothing.

"He…doesn't respond to negative responses. I've tried to help him…but…he won't let me."

The Prescott sighed heavily as he took a seat on the three seated sofa to the right of Rae. She watched as he rubbed his face, showing signs of tiredness.

"…Mr Prescott…?"

Sean straightened and rubbed his neck. "that boy will be the death of me…"

"Sir…?"

"I remind him of his legacy. Every day I remind him. And he pisses it all away." Sean sighed once again. Rae was hesitant to ask anything. After all, to him she was nothing but Nathan's tutor and nothing more.

"Sir…if I may…would you…er…"

Sean turned his attention to Rae.

"I mean…would you…like to talk about it? It might make you feel better…"

At first, Sean showed no signs of any emotion as he blankly stared at Rae. Instantly she regretted even suggesting such a thing. She only wanted to help but once again she forgot her place and tried to talk to Sean like any normal person. Well to him he would regard any suggestion as something no one should even mention to him, otherwise he would give them the same lecture like 'stay out of my business' or 'I can take care of myself'. In admission, Sean was almost like Nathan. And she would say 'almost' because Sean was more…civil…than Nathan.

Rae remained seated to await her order to leave. But surprisingly it never came and Rae found herself looking up in confusion. Something she couldn't stop herself from showing.

After a while, she got her answer. "It…may help…"

 _Wow…is Sean agreeing for me to help him? I've known him for a while now and I didn't even know he had it in him to say that._

 _Regardless, he wants me to help. So I will._

Rae smiled a little. "Is it work? I mean…is there something bothering you at work?"

"Work hardly bothers me."

"Maybe…your family?"

"The family hasn't been the same since…my wife left for…" He didn't continue. Rae nodded in understanding.

"That must be hard."

Sean scoffed. "I don't think about it. For Nathan's sake." Sean rubbed his eyes once again. "I'm more concerned about this town. I do my best for its well-being. Even if my decisions are…unjustified."

"I know that, sir."

"I am aware of the town dislike towards this family. And I have no objections on the matter. They have every reason to hate us. Hate _me_." Sean tensed up a little. It was strange to see a well postured man become slack right in front of Rae's eyes. It was almost alien to even think of something like that. _Sean must trust me._

Sean continued. "But I don't try to think about that. I think about what's best for everyone and show no weakness. Because…I'm not really a strong man."

"That's not true. You just need others to help you."

Sean's face hardened. "I don't need other people helping me. In order to be strong I need to do this on my own, in my own way. I don't need anyone else telling me what's best for this family."

"But Nathan-"

Sean stood abruptly. "Nathan will be taught in the same ways as my father taught me. I have made it this far without that changing and Nathan will be the same. No one will tell me otherwise. He may be sick but he doesn't need people crawling over him and telling him that he needs help. He will recover on his own terms."

"Sir…that's…that's not how mental health gets better…Nathan-"

"Don't tell me what's right and wrong!"

Rae silenced. Cowering under Sean's shadow.

"How dare you, a lower class teenager, tell me, a powerful business man, what to do! Know your place in this household and keep your noisy self out of people's business! This will be the last time I ever warn you!"

Now and then Rae and Sean would have small talk about what happened during his working hours and she knew that it lifted the stress off his shoulders a little. But this time Rae wanted to talk about it directly and fully. And that costed her respect towards Sean. Rae wished that she had kept her mouth shut about the whole thing.

Sean rose up after leaning his body over Rae in a threatening manner and straightened his posture. "I believe you have places to be. Your session is over. I'll be seeing you in two days."

Rae nodded and stood, grabbing her bag and heading out the door. But not until she was stopped by Sean's booming voice.

"Cassity," He began. "You will stick to your position as Nathan's tutor. You are not my therapist or friend. Is that clear?"

Rae nodded. "Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Now get out."

Rae didn't waste any time leaving.

...


	114. One Hundred-Fourteen

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-FOURTEEN

* * *

Rae searched aimlessly through the dirt cloud. Even with her newly equipped abilities she couldn't see through the clogged brown in the air. A few times she had to wipe the dirt from her eyes as they irritated and blinked to counter the cloud. Suddenly, a gust of wind shot her way meaning that Sean was nearby. In the distance she could make out a silhouette of a monster with its four tails swaying above it. The image reminded her of the vision she back on Tuesday. She was beginning to wonder if the monster was the same thing she saw in her vision. But she was soon corrected when she noticed the four tails and not nine.

She felt the familiar trickle down her mouth as she felt her head hurt.

 _Fuck…my head…_

" _Keep it together. Concentrate."_

 _I'm trying to…_

Rae shook her head to remove the pain and to help her concentrate on the silhouette of Sean. But when she looked back the figure had vanished. Rae franticly looked around to find him before he could get to her.

"Stop hiding, Sean. Come out where I can see you." She said with caution.

She suddenly snapped her head to witness something coming towards her at a fast speed. She turned her body and lifted her hand to counter the attack. The shards surrounded her hand as she allowed a blast to escape and hit the figure, sending it to the ground. However, the victory was short lived as the beast got back up and hit Rae with the back of one of his many tails. The hit send Rae to the ground with a strong thud. As she lifted her head the only thing she could make out was the red glowing eyes from Sean. As Rae struggled to her feet, Sean stood on his hind legs and blew away the wind with his many tails swaying viciously in the air. The result decimated the dust cloud and revealed the chaos of the now crumbled town once own as the bright and colourful Arcadia Bay. To Rae's relief she saw no one around that would get in the way of the fight. With that in mind, she raised herself to her feet and brushed off the dust that gathered onto her clothes.

Sean was much bigger now. His figure was much more muscular and almost human-like. If Rae had to narrow it down, she would have to say that Sean almost looked like a werewolf with four long tails curled around him like a shield. His shadow lingered over Rae, showing his intimidation. Rae couldn't shake off the feeling of weakness.

For a while, Sean didn't move and neither did Rae. The rain soaked her skin as well as Sean's fur. It was difficult to conjure what Sean was even thinking of. Whatever it was, Rae had to use it to her advantage. Without a word, Rae lifted her hand and gathered the many shards around it and readied herself to attack. In return, Sean reacted and growled at Rae while bringing his hand down to strike. However, he didn't land a hit as suddenly Rae blinked from her position and ended up behind him, allowing her to land a hit on Sean without him spotting her. The hit caused Sean to cry out in pain and stagger forwards. He snapped his head behind him and leaped backwards to create space between the both of them while he recovered from the attack. At the same time Rae, remembering that she could move things with her time power, used her power to telekinetically lift up some rubble from the buildings. She watched as the rubble gathered to the air with shards surrounding the object. Sean began to create his counter attack by gathering his power to create an orb in his palms. Once gathered he threw the orb towards Rae who in return threw her collected rubble towards Sean. The two objects collided with the rubble fighting against the orb. Once again, Rae won against the collision and the rubble raced towards Sean. Unfortunately, Sean was fast enough to dodge the attack and instead of hitting him the rubble collided into another broken down building, crumbling it and destroying the last means of support it had of fighting the storm and sending it to the ground. Rae used this time, which distracted Sean, to blink right in front of him and land a punch square in Sean's face and sending him flying into many broken down buildings. It wasn't long until Sean jumped from the rubble and began to race towards Rae, circling around to reach her from behind. Rae gathered her power and began to throw shard orbs towards Sean which missed him by an inch each time. Throw by throw, hit by hit, Sean came closer towards Rae and as soon as he was close enough he rose his claw to strike her down. The two began to attack one on one, dodging and countering each hit that one threw at the other. Thankfully, due to Rae's new abilities she was able to match the speed of Sean who was on the brink of losing his patience with Rae. In frustration Sean roared and send a quick hit with his tail on Rae while she was distracted deflecting his other hits. The hit caused her to stagger back and lose focus for a split second which was enough for Sean to land another attack and another and another with no chance of Rae countering.

That was until she blinked out again and Sean searched around in order to find her before she could land another attack without him knowing. Sean couldn't help the evil grin that appeared on his face.

"It must be wonderful, using this new equipped power of yours!" Sean shouted at nothing but his intention was for Rae to hear him.

In the distance Rae was listening from behind a broken down building. Her breathing was fast and she could feel her headache worsening.

"But it only proves my strength over yours. You resort to your time powers to stop me. Even though you are aware of the consequences of doing so!"

As if on que Rae's mouth began to bleed and her body could no longer support her as she slid down the wall and rested on the ground.

"Give up Cassity! While you still have enough air to breath!"

 _I can't …he'll win._

" _Rae get back up! You can still fight!"_

 _My head…I-I can't…_

" _Yes you can! Come on Razer!"_

Rae forced herself back while breathing heavily. She peeked around the corner to keep an eye on Sean while she thought of a plan to take him down. Just then Rae could hear the faint sound of growling. She peeked to see a pack of purple galaxy wolves surrounding Sean. All of which look familiar. From a distance Margo emerged from all of them with her body coated with galaxy mist with her arms covered the most.

"Connors. Back for more I see." Sean chuckled and looked around him to observe the other wolves. "And I see you brought back up."

"I won't let Rae fight alone. She needs my help. And I have a whole army to stop you." The wolves growled and snarled.

Sean chuckled. "You think a bunch of wolves can stop me?"

"I think so yeah." Margo raised her hand and the wolves closed in slowly.

 _Margo…I told you to stay out of this…_

The wolves closed in on Sean who merely smirked, showing no signs of fear. "I must say…I'm impressed. I have never seen anyone with the power to create illusions such as this," Sean glanced at the wolves. "It is truly fascinating." Sean then moved his eyes back to Margo who remained to say nothing. She noticed that Sean narrowed his eyes, as if to study her. Soon after he grinned. "So then Margo, how will you defeat me? Send your army of wolves to take me down while you watch from the side-lines?" Sean chuckled sickly.

"I have an-"

"Army yes I am aware. But you forget that I too have an army." As if on que the shades appeared around the wolves. Margo did her best to keep calm. "And wolves? Why them I wonder? Unless…" Sean laughed at the realisation. "Of course, you can't create anything bigger, can you? I thought as much. Otherwise you would be taking me down with an army of T-Rex's." Sean laughed once again.

Margo gritted her teeth. "Shut it!"

"Why should I? This small army you have can't match against me or any of my own soldiers. You're just putting off the inedible: that I will win no matter the outcome."

"You're trying to taunt me. Well guess what, it won't work. You've bitch talked long enough." With that Margo raised her hand and flung it down to signal the attack. The wolves snarled and began to lunged at Sean. Unfortunately, the shades decided to get involved and defended Sean against the army. Sean fought off a few of them, flinging them away and watching them turn into nothing but galaxy dust. He turned his attention to the spot Margo was originally at but saw that she had vanished.

Margo in fact had snuck around the fight to meet up with Rae who was still resting from her power. Rae wasn't happy to say the least.

"Margo, I told you to stay out of this!" Rae whispered loudly.

"Well guess what, you're a hypocrite."

"Wha-"

"You tell me to not fight alone and you go off and acted like a lone wolf. I'm here to help and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Margo…I…"

"Don't argue. I've made up my mind. I'll never get Elliot back or any of the people who died tonight. But the least I can do is help as much as I can to save the others that are still out there."

Rae said nothing else as she understood Margo completely. They could never bring back the people who died but they could do whatever it took to save the lives that where still out there.

"Yeah. You're right. We need to work together on this."

"And I'll have your back if you feel beaten down, right?"

"Definitely."

Margo grinned as she reached a hand to Rae who gladly took it and help her up from the ground. They turned the corner of the building to reveal themselves to Sean and the shades with the wolf army taken out. Margo raised her hand to summon five more and Rae flicked her hands to reveal a bunch of shards around her arms and body. They were ready.

With Sean snarling and roaring at them, Margo and Rae gave each other a reassuring nod and smile before crying out their battle cry and running straight into the field of battle.


	115. One Hundred-Fifthteen

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-FIFTHTEEN

* * *

Chloe and Nathan didn't move from there spot, mostly because the shock of Victoria's death was still lingering inside of them. Chloe didn't know Vic very well but all she knew about her was the fact that she had the money and the popularity at Blackwell and was friends with the king, Nathan Prescott. It wasn't easy to miss the fact that she could be an all-round bitch. That was the only thing she could remember of Victoria. Nathan was the same; only worse. Chloe still couldn't forgive what Nathan did to her; taking her to his room and snapping creepy pictures while she had no recollection of what was happening or what he was even doing. He violated her and she could never forgive him for that.

But looking at Nathan now, his body curled to the ground and weeping over his dead friend, Chloe couldn't help but feel all that hate towards him sooth away like a gentle wave. If Margo could learn to forgive then maybe Chloe could do the same. After all, Nathan was the victim who was controlled by Jefferson false soothing words and comforts. Nathan wanted someone to be there for him and Jefferson used that. But he was dead now and Sean was the only one left to defeat. With him gone, Nathan would be free of their control.

But Nathan had fallen much lower than any of them could predict. He would listen to Sean no matter what. Even when he joined their side he wouldn't fight. Nathan loved his father and he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. The only family member that was still around for him was his father and right now he was ordering the deaths of so many people in Arcadia.

Chloe hated this place. Now she was having second thoughts.

Deep down she knew she never hated Arcadia Bay. It was her home; her childhood. Maybe she was so deep in her anger over her father's death that she forgot about the many people that still mattered to her. Her mom; Rae.

Rachel.

Now she had others to care about. Margo Connors and, dare she say it, Nathan Prescott. Circumstances changed during the week and Chloe couldn't help the change of heart he had for him.

Chloe watched as Nathan remained to the ground and holding Victoria in his arms, muttering apologise and rocking back and forth as if to comfort his dead friend. The image was haunting to Chloe. She knew about his mental health from Rae and she knew he needed help. So to see him lost and confused in this state pulled at Chloe's heart strings and made her release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Then she felt useless. In this situation Rae needed all the help in the world. Margo would help but for how long? Chloe didn't know. She wasn't smart or good with strategy, she just needed someone to help out when she couldn't. And now the feeling was overwhelming her. She needed to help Rae. She needed to know she was ok. Rae's words lingered in her head, telling her to stay back and remain safe. But she didn't feel safe. Everything around her was falling apart, her childhood home was being destroyed and if the news was telling the truth about the disasters happening in different countries, then the whole world wasn't safe. Not anymore.

Whatever was happening, Chloe couldn't stand back and watch everything he loved fall apart and crumble to dust.

 _I have to help out in some way! Come on, Chloe! Think!_

Chloe glanced back at Nathan and knelt down beside him. If maybe she could get Nathan to help, then the combined powers of Nathan, Margo and Rae could be enough to stop Sean. But she needed him to snap out of it very soon. Before anything else got out of hand.

"Nathan. Look I…I'm sorry about your friend. But Margo and Rae need us right now. We can't just stay here."

Nathan averted his glassy eyes from his dead friend and looked at Chloe. She couldn't help but show a face of regret. She knew the feeling of losing someone and it was ten times worse for Nathan. His friend, his sister, his father and his brothers. Not to mention his mother left and didn't bother to talk to him. She wouldn't allow him to lose any more people. But he needed to help.

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way with my Dad, and losing Rae and Rachel. I know I won't feel the amount of pain your feeling. But I understand what you're going through." Chloe slowly place her hand on Nathan's shoulder, causing him to flinch a little. "And I know how much you care for Margo and Rae. We can help them, stop them from getting hurt…or worse."

Nathan said nothing, but Chloe knew what he was thinking.

"Do it for Vic. Please, I won't lose Rae again. I lose one friend…I can't lose anyone else…"

There was silence with only the droplets of the rain as the only source of sound while also soaking through their skin and hair with only their black raincoats to keep them warm. Chloe didn't know if Nathan would answer at all because all he did was stare at her with glassy eyes and tears falling down his face. Chloe would never forgive him for what he did. But maybe she could forget for a moment.

After all, he cared about her friends just as much as she did.

…

The wolves attacked from the side as Margo and Rae headed dead ahead towards Sean. The beast stood on his hind legs and raised his claws to attack also. The first attack was delivered by one of the wolves who latched onto Sean's arm and shook his head over and over to tear off flesh from bone. Another slid under and latch onto his leg while repeating the same process over and over. At the same time the other wolves jumped high and landed onto Sean and biting his shoulders and chest. Rae lifted her hand and created an orb of shards and threw it towards Sean while he was detained by the wolves. Margo, at the same time, brought her hands together and gathered her energy to attack one on one. She ran ahead just as the orb shot past her and seemed to have a clear shot on the monster.

And it did. The shot crashed straight into Sean and sent him flying backwards with only his tails, which were clutching the ground, to keep him from going any further. As he regained his balance a flash appeared beside him who turned out to be Rae. She rose her hand and sent it down to connect with his face. Margo came at the same time and raised her foot to kick him square in the chest. Both attacks landed perfectly and Sean staggered back and roared in frustration. His own power cloaked around him transparently and his eyes glowed a brighter red.

"I will not be taken down by a bunch of teenage brats!" as he yelled his tails gathered to the top of his head as he flicked his head backwards and an orb appeared just a few inches above his mouth that was wide open, almost looking like he would eat the orb. He suddenly flung his head down and the orb lobbed from his mouth towards Rae and Margo. Rae quickly reacted and grabbed Margo, blinking from the spot and disappearing. The orb missed and smashed straight into rubble and brick. Sean growled in annoyance as he looked around for the girls. He felt a sudden breeze behind him and flicked his head towards it. There was Margo and Rae holding their fists out and crying out at the same time while smashing their hands straight into Sean's face. The hit caused him to fly back and hit the rubble. Some of it landed on top of him as he regained his balance. As he did so his power surged through him as he looked at his hand once again to witness the shards entering his body. He didn't understand what was happening. But he liked it nonetheless. He grinned at the girls and his wolf form shifted into an eagle twice the size. He flew up into the air and dived down. Rae acted quickly and used her shards to create quick acting orbs to throw at the eagle. Sean dodged each one and was coming closer. Margo stepped in and shifted into the eagle herself. She was having some trouble getting off the ground due to the lack of practice she had within this form but she kept trying and soon enough he was in the air racing after Sean. The two collided into each other and fell straight down into the rubble and dust. Sean was quick to react and flew back up again with Margo following far behind. The two of them preformed a chase in the air to catch one another. Sean was much faster so Margo had to find short cuts to stop him. A few times she nearly had him but his fast speed was too much and he dodged each attack thrown at him. Rae decided to take to the skies also by shifting into her eagle form and racing towards him. Margo and Rae were now lunging towards Sean and were getting closer and closer to landing a hit. But Sean was faster and noticed them coming. With a flick of his wing he caught Rae off guard and threw her down to the ground. With Margo he flew up and dodged the attack. He then flew down and bit Margo's neck with his sharp beak and threw her down also. The two girls landed with a thud and returned to their normal form. Sean flew back down and shifted back into his wolf form which was looking stronger than before.

Rae got up from the ground and was about to attack until her time powers acted up and she coughed out a chunk of blood. She fell back down to her knees.

"Rae!" Margo shouted in panic as she ran over to help, grabbing her arm and throwing it over her shoulder.

"I-I can't fight anymore. Even if I use my normal power it wouldn't be enough to stop him."

"My power is useless. He didn't even get a scratch." Margo mentioned as she glanced at a now smirking Sean.

"I-I…I don't know what to do…" Rae was panicking now. She had no idea how to fight back with her weak body and useless powers. The time powers were her only hope and she was killing herself because of it. They couldn't fight. Rae had to find another way to take Sean down. At the same time Chloe and Nathan were running to the scene. Chloe didn't hesitate to run over to Rae and check her out to see if she was ok.

"Chloe…I-I told you to-"

"Sorry. I got worried. I couldn't leave my best friend on her own."

Rae smiled a little. Margo glanced at Nathan who came to her side to see if she too was ok.

"You alright?" He asked with concern.

"I will be when everyone is safe. We can't fight anymore."

"I could-"

Rae butted in. "No. he's too strong. You'll be taken out within a second. None of us can fight right now."

Chloe shook her head, having no idea what to do. "So then…what do we do now?"

Rae didn't know why but she found her hand moving to her pocket to reveal the photo she found in Sean's office the other day. The same picture of Liz at the barn. "I could use this…"

"What would-"

"It's important to Sean in some way. I have to use it." Rae pulled away from Margo and walked closer to Sean who stood there with an unreadable expression. "Sean! T-This fight has to stop!"

"You're right. We need to bring this to an end." Sean leaned back a little to attack. Just then Rae brought up the picture and he froze in place.

"Who is this Sean? Who is she to you?"

"Where did you…?"

"Tell me. Who is she?"

Sean didn't answer for a moment. Until he spoke again. "Elizabeth. My sister…"

"That's right. Your sister. She left you a long time ago. Died in an accident." Rae replied, feeling her time powers kicking in again and allowing her to see his past.

"Yes…she died."

"You cared about her, didn't you?"

Sean paused and shook his head. "Don't try it Cassity. Nothing will work."

"This isn't you Sean! All this destruction, none of this is you! Sean would never do this!"

"Don't."

"Please listen to me! This has to stop! Too many people have died already! The demon is using you as a decoy, to increase his chances of escaping!"

"Nonsense!"

"Please! All of it is true! I'm speaking the truth! I'm trying to save you! The demon will kill you as soon as he gets what he wants!"

Sean went silent.

"Let it go Sean. Let the demon go. Stop all of this. You can still save everyone."

Rae couldn't say anymore as her vision blurred and the taste of iron met her lips. Soon her clothes from her intestinal were soaked in wetness. But it wasn't the rain.

It was blood.


	116. One Hundred-Sixteen

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. Brace yourselves people, the end is nearing...**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-SIXTEEN

* * *

"RAE!" The voice was unclear.

It took a few moments for Rae to register what happened. The answer became very clear when Sean was lifting her up from her stomach and his claw was showing from the other side and through her back. The blood came spilling out quickly and the pain, for a split second, was absent. But it wasn't long until the full force of the pain shot through Rae and her breath was cut short. The only thing filling her lungs right now was the blood pouring out from her mouth. Her reaction was to grab hold of Sean's arm and pull it out somehow but her strength couldn't match hers and she ended up struggling desperately while the pain grew with each passing second.

The three teens watched from afar with Margo closer to the scene. All of them were frozen in place and unable to move. Margo was the first to move.

"Don't try anything!" Sean shouted, making Margo stop in her tracks. "One false move and I'll kill her."

Margo didn't dare move any closer as she remained in her place. Rae turned to her and chocked out a small 'help' before Sean silenced her by sliding his claw out a small bit, causing more pain to Rae. She couldn't even looked at Sean without quivering in fear.

As Sean looked back at Rae a small snarling grin appeared on his face. "Now, are you finished with your attempts to 'save me'?"

Rae couldn't answer as she let out a small cry of pain, her eyes swelling up with tears with blood dripping from her mouth.

Sean laughed. "I've already told you: I don't need saving. I am completely in control of myself and I am very aware of everything that's happening around me. And here a little info for you: I don't give a shit about these people. Caring made me miss the bigger picture. With enough power I could control anything that got in my way. 'Caring' makes you weak. It takes you off guard when you worry about people who don't give a damn about you or anyone else. We are all very alike. Believe it or not."

Chloe wasn't in control of her body anymore as she rushed over to help, only to be stopped my Margo who was holding her back. She kicked and screamed for Margo to let her go but she shouldn't let her. Any false move would result in Rae being killed. Margo couldn't risk that. Nathan was frozen on the spot. Not believing what he was seeing right in front of him.

"NO! LET ME GO! I'LL MAKE THAT MOTHERFUCKER PAY!" Chloe screamed over and over, sometimes her words wouldn't make sense. But she didn't care. She had to get to Rae and save her. She had to.

"C-Chlo-oe…" Rae let out a small sound of pain once again and averted her eyes to Sean. Fear shook through her and Sean showed no sign of regret. Rae knew now. Sean wasn't coming back.

"Do you get it now? Do you see? This is who I am now. And your pathetic words of wisdom will not change that."

 _K-Kamali…help…_

" _ **-**_ _"_ The sound was static.

… _Kamali?_

" _ **-**_ **h** _E_ _ **-**_ _H_ **e** _ **-**_ "

Rae recognised that type of voice. Kamali wasn't speaking like they normally did. The voice was disjointed. Just like in her dream.

 _She was at the lighthouse again, watching the storm grow bigger and bigger with each passing wind that flowed through her wet hair. She saw the demons this time, those black clouds with white teeth and round eyes, flinging themselves to the town and attacking everyone in sight._

 _She couldn't help but hear a voice over and over again._

" _The storm is coming!" It shouted, it sounded male. "Your all gonna die!"_

 _Over and over she heard the voice, screaming and echoing throughout the ocean which crashed against the rocks. Everything was loud and messed up. Nothing made sense. All she could do was beg for it to stop while clutching her head._

" _It_ _ **S**_ _ **C**_ _o_ _ **m**_ _IN_ _ **g**_ _."_

" _Who are you?" Rae screamed._

" _K... K_ _ **a**_ _..."_

 _She suddenly heard the breaking of glass and everything turned black._

 _Kamali? What's wrong?_

"While we fought," Sean spoke up. "I knew there was something…interesting, about your power. I felt it flow through me. The power of time. I never would have thought it could be taken so easily."

Rae didn't understand. But then it clicked in.

"You were never born a time traveller, were you? You were chosen. And if something can chose you, then you can force them towards you."

Sean began to slowly pull his arm out of Rae's stomach and as a result she screamed in pain. As his whole hand came back it was holding a glowing white chain that was inside Rae all along. The chain was attached to something and was pulling something out. Sean stepped back as he yanked the chain and it swiftly spilled out from Rae's gut. Rae, with nothing to hold her up, fell to the ground where her blood spilled onto the once Arcadia road. The chain ended and suddenly stopped once the one thing it was holding onto was ready to be removed.

"N…N-No…" Rae could barely be heard and Chloe was now free from Margo's grip.

"Chloe! No!" Margo screamed. But Chloe wouldn't listen and was already running to Rae's aid. Rae weakly turned her head and shook it. She couldn't allow Chloe to get hurt. Not by Sean or anyone. But shades appeared and stopped Chloe before she could get any closer.

"NO! RAE!" Chloe screamed to her friend. Rae couldn't reply.

The white glowing chain reached its end and Sean pulled to free the object inside Rae. But there was resistance. Kamali was fighting back.

" _I-_ _ **I**_ _w_ - **E** _t_ **y** O _u_."

Rae could no longer understand Kamali. They no longer made sense when they spoke and all she could hear was the sound of static and the sound of a long beeping. She could feel their presence being lost within her and her time abilities were all gone with no one to lend them.

Sean simply laughed once again. "How stubborn. You cannot fight back!"

It hurt the more Sean pulled at the chain. It felt like her organs were being ripped out. And it wasn't helping that she was losing blood quickly and with the shades blocking Margo's path there was no way she or the others could get to her. And she didn't want then too. Not Chloe. She couldn't fight back against Sean. So Rae endured the pain for as long as she could until the chain pulled out the very thing it was attach to.

As the chain fell to the ground a white glowing butterfly was seen attached to the chain. To be specific, the butterfly was the size of a grown person's hand. It was something Rae hadn't seen before. But she was too out of it to pay any attention. All she could do was stare helplessly at the small creature.

The butterfly fluttered desperately, trying to break free. Small shards appeared around it as it looked like it was changing form. But the creature objected over and over. It was as if it wouldn't allow its true form to show. After a while, the butterfly gave up and a soothing spiral surrounded it. Everything for a moment was quiet. Then the glow vanished and the true form of Kamali was shown.

It wasn't what anyone would expect for time to look like. The creature was covered in white with thick fur for hair that covered its face. The only facial feature to be seen was its mouth that was sharp like a vampire's mouth. The creature also had strong hind legs and a tail longer than its body with a small point at the end, similar to a clock handle. Its hands consisted of three sharp fingers.

Sean was quiet for a moment, staring at the creature in front of him. "So…you're the creature that has given this girl the power of time. How very interesting…"

The creature slowly lifted its head. Although it had no eyes it was easy to tell its mood from its face. Its teeth clenched and it made a small growl. " _Y_ _ **o**_ U..." it spoke in a low and dangerous voice.

Sean however, wasn't scare one bit. Instead he smirked and pulled on the chain which the creature fought back against. It couldn't free itself as the chain was lodged inside its chest. The shards appeared again and began to close in on the creature, trapping it.

" **n** O!"

Soon the creature was returned to his butterfly state and the chain swiftly came towards Sean. It entered his body as he himself glowed with a white aura. He lifted his hand to inspect the glow, causing his smirk to grow wider with an eviller vibe. The shades backed off a little, allowing Chloe and Margo to pass by to rush to Rae. Nathan followed behind. The three of them kneeled down beside Rae as she gasped for air and her skin became more pale.

"Rae…O-Oh god…Rae p-please stay awake!" Chloe said desperately as she shook Rae slightly to keep her awake. "I can't lose you too! Don't you dare die on me!"

Rae couldn't respond as she lost the strength to do so. Margo turned her attention to Sean who was now surrounded in shards and his fur slowly turned to resemble glass shards. Sean laughed as he felt the power surging through him and his eyes lit up with a white flame.

"I can see why anyone would want this ability," Sean spoke. "Such power! I feel invincible!" Sean landed on all fours and breathed in deeply, feeling the power grow stronger within him. Soon his black four was reflected with shards as his whole body became a somewhat glass-like image.

Chloe gently pulled Rae into her arms and whispered encouraging words to her. She wasn't going to lose Rae. Not after Rachel. "Rae come on…don't do this…stay awake…I know you can…you need to try. Please, just try…"

Margo was haunted by the image of her friend in so much pain. She couldn't help but remember Elliot in the same situation. Rae couldn't die. Not after everything she went through to help. Margo couldn't let that happen.

Something boiled inside of Margo. She could feel it. It was similar to the feeling she felt back at Blackwell as the town descended into chaos.

Hatred. That feeling lingered. Margo thought she was better than this. But the feeling was coming back.

 _How dare he hurt my friend…how dare he hurt all these people…how dare he kill them without a second glance._

 _How dare he betray the trust of his family. Betrayed Nathan; Damion, Kristin. Why would he go so far to do this? To hurt them. Why?_

 _That man. Sean Prescott. Hurt my friend. Killed Elliot. And now he will place the same fate on this town and the world?_

 _I won't let that happen. I won't._

It boiled inside of Margo. Her power was flowing through her on its own. It awakened something she wouldn't have thought her power could conjure. She felt overpowering. Unstoppable.

Margo rose to her feet slowly has her power coated her body and infected her skin with a dark purple galaxy mist. It spread across her body until her pale skin was no longer pale but rather a dark purple shimmering with small dots like stars. Her mouth became a zig-zag and glowed brightly with white and her eyes became round and blank. Thin antlers grew from her head and sprouted like tree branches. Her hair became sharper until small partings covered her face. She turned to Sean, as a monster.

But oddly, Sean was unsurprised by the amount of power surging through Margo. He seemed…intrigued.

"So…" Sean spoke up. "You show your true colours as the monster you truly are. The Abomination."

He said the words like a title. A designation. A word passed down from generation to generation. Margo had become the one thing she never wanted to be. She wanted to fit in like everyone else. To become one with another. To be welcomed. But it was all meant to be. And now it was true.

Margo was The Abomination. Something that meant more than she could ever imagine.


	117. One Hundred-Seventeen

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-SEVENTEEN

* * *

The skies turned darker this time around. The storm was coming closer and closer with the demon ready to be free. All it needed was an opening. The storm was the perfect crack within the wall. Exposing the world to it in its every darkness and light.

As the rain fell over Arcadia bay, the clouds darkened and cloaked the town in a dim shadow. Sean raised his head to the clouds and smirked evilly. He returned his gaze to Margo who was now a monster-like creature apposing him. Chloe remained holding Rae in her arms, trying to keep her awake. Nathan was shocked and frozen, unable to move or do anything. His gazed was fixed on Margo, seeing her in a different form and glowing with purple mist. Her dark purple skin was pulsing and flowing like blood through veins.

Margo stood in front of Nathan and Chloe protectively and raised one of her hands to the side like a shield. Sean smirked and stood on his hind legs.

"So…this has turned out quite intriguing."

Margo didn't answer. Instead, she rushed towards him with her fist clenched and ready to punch. But Sean was faster and caught it. Margo struggled in his grip while he simply smiled at how pathetic the situation was.

"You think fancy skin changes will make you look powerful?" Sean laughed. "Now that I have this power, nothing will take me down. You'll have to thank Cassity for me when you meet her in death."

Margo scrunched her face up in disgust and anger. She struggled against Sean and tried to break free from his grip. But he was much stronger than she was. Sean lifted Margo up by the arm and threw her into rubble yards away from him. He moved his eyes to look at Chloe, Nathan and Rae and smirked once again.

"I'll finished you off. Consider it a merciful end." Sean chuckled and raised his claw and gathered shards around it. Just as he was about to land a hit on them he was hit by another attack of purple mist that caught him off balance but not enough to cause any damage. The impact was enough to make him lose his interest on the others and turn his attention back to Margo who had fired the shot. He narrowed his eyes when he saw one long eagle wing sprout from Margo's back, ripping her hoodie. The dry blooded wing stretched out and shacked of rubble and dirt, its length was much longer than Margo as it stretched further out. Margo jolted a little when her back slightly moved like growing mountains. It spiked up and the second wing appeared covered in particles of blood. It too began to spread out as both wings stretched past Margo's body. The wings feathers were identical to the skin colour Margo had in this form. Purple mist formed around Margo as a long wolf tail grew from behind and her antlers spiked and grew as well. Her legs began to snap and reform onto hind legs and ripped through her trainers and slightly through her trousers. Margo's body began to hunch over as she placed her claw-like hands onto the ground and stood on all fours.

Sean scoffed, not entirely fearful of the deformed monster in front of him. His wolf form changed to an eagle and proceeded to fly in the air. It seemed that the fight was going air born. Margo looked up and side stepped towards the others while keeping her eye on the enemy. She moved her head slightly but didn't avert her eyes from her target.

"Help Rae." Margo spoke with an echo-like voice, her mouth didn't move as it seemed to be some sort of physic link.

The only one that could help Rae right now was Nathan. Rae could help herself by healing herself with her own power and Nathan could do the same with his own. But Margo knew that the healing process was agonising. And considering the state Rae was in right now they couldn't afford Rae to go into shock, or worse.

Nathan knew that the demand was meant for him. Who else would heal Rae? Herself? She was in no state to even try and considering the pain someone went through when healing, he had to be very careful. Subconsciously, Nathan nodded, agreeing to Margo's command. He knew Margo noticed when she turned her full attention to Sean and took to the skies where the both of them proceeded to attack one on one.

Nathan turned his attention to Rae who was bleeding fast and was growing pale by the second. Chloe did her best to keep her awake, taking to her and shaking her a little whenever he closed her eyes or was even close to closing them. The boy shifted so that he was right in front of Rae and at the sound she moved her eyes to him. Nathan saw the plea for help. Rae had been so strong so far and now she was in a state of fear and close to death. He had to act quick.

"I won't lie," He began. There was no point in lying; Rae already knew. The fear was there in her eyes. "This is gonna fucking hurt like hell."

The fear grew within Rae. Considering the size of the wound and that it went straight through her body, the pain was going to be unimaginable. Chances were that Rae would pass out from shock or even die from the shock. Anything would happen and there was no time travelling spirit to help. Chloe took Rae's hand and stroked it comfortingly, hoping that it would help the fear somehow. As Nathan raised his palms and the black mist collected, Rae's breathing sped up and Chloe had to hush her fears and bring her closer to calm her down. It pained Chloe to see Rae like this. Her best friend dying in her arms with only minutes or seconds left. She wanted Rae to be ok. They had to do this for her sake.

And then Nathan placed his hands on her wound and all hell broke loose.

The screaming. The pain. It was there. It never stopped. And for Chloe, it was painful just as equally to listen.

She released her grip on Rae's hand and wrapped her arms fully around Rae, bringing her closer and hushing her gently as Rae struggled to cope with the pain shooting through her. The screams became sobs. Then pleas. Begs. She wanted the pain to stop. She couldn't take it. It was like someone poked a hot iron through her body and everything was burning and setting on fire. Her organs felt like they were melting and dissolving. She knew it was the feeling of healing. But the pain was uncontrollable. It wouldn't stop.

Why did something like this hurt so much?

"Shh I know! I know! Just hold on, Rae! Please! Just hold on!" Chloe was screaming now, her own tears threatening to break loose. Even Nathan was panicking even more than he ever would. He refused to let himself get worked up so badly over this. Not when Rae needed him to pay attention and get it over and done with as soon as possible.

"CHLOE! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" Another scream. Another cry. Another plea. The cycle repeated. Rae couldn't hold it for much longer. Her consciousness was fading. Any second now, she was pass out. Or worse.

"R-Rae! Stay awake for me! Ok? You have to stay awake!" Chloe encouraged Rae as much as she could.

"Come on, Cassity. Don't fucking die on us…" Nathan muttered.

Every organ, every blood cell; every nerve. Everything was being repaired. Slowly Rae was getting closer to fully being healed. And it hurt.

"Please, Rae…I need you…I can't lose you." Chloe was going quiet. Crying and wiping away her tears when they dropped onto Rae's face by accident. Soon the screaming died down and a half conscious Rae Cassity was left crying in Chloe's arms.

"Chloe…I…I-I'm sorry…"

"For what…?"

"For…not…being there…" Rae's eyes began to close and her cries died down.

"Rae? Rae! Stay awake! Don't leave us!"

And then she was gone. With only a shallow breath lingering. A hopeful sign that she could make it.

Nathan pulled back and breathed in deeply. "I guess…we wait."


	118. One Hundred-Eighteen

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for readying and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-EIGHTEEN

* * *

The fight continued in the air. Sean, while in his eagle form, darted straight for Margo and was hit with no chance of dodging. Thanks to Sean's new abilities, there was no chance that Margo could get out of the way in time. After all, time wasn't on their side. As Margo was hit she plummeted straight down and hit the strong current of the ocean. But she didn't fall straight through into the water. Instead, she landed on its surface, similar to when Sean walked on water. To her, the water was like a brick ground. Her back wasn't as lucky as it hit the water and caused her to cry out in pain. She quickly got back up and searched for Sean, but his speed was faster and he dragged Margo straight down into the water. Neither of them could breathe and they didn't know which one would last the longest.

Margo struggled her way out of Sean's grasp and attacked, despite the force of the water holding her back. Sean, however, had no trouble moving around and pushed himself towards Margo and kicking her with his hind legs. Shards gathered around his claws as they shot towards Margo. There was no chance of getting out of the way.

Margo brought her wings into herself, acting as a shield and prepared for the attack. The shards dug right into her flesh and the salty water seeped into her wounds. While no longer being able to hold her breath for any longer, she stretched her wings and headed straight for Sean for an attempt to land a hit. But it didn't work as he suddenly blinked out. Margo abandoned the attempted and headed for the air. She broke through the barrier of the water and flew straight up to catch the sweet air she craved. The feeling was wonderful. She spun round, trying to catch Sean's whereabouts.

Suddenly, a white chain sprung from the water and latch onto Margo by wrapping itself around her wrist as she struggled to break free.

"Ma _R_ g **O**!"

The voice was familiar. It sounded like the same voice that came out of that creature back on land. The same creature that was pulled out Rae.

"Let me go!" She responded, struggling once more.

"y _O_ u h **A** Ve **T** - _T_ O **g** E _t_ M- _ **m**_ -M _e_ O _ **u**_ T!" The chain pulled on Margo, dragging her down.

"Stop! Let me go!"

"P _u_ **L** l!"

 _Pull? Why would-_

Sean sprung out soon after. The chain was connected to his shoulder.

 _The chain…is inside of him. Wait…before…Rae had the same thing…could this be the source of Sean's time power? The source of Rae's time power?_

Sean grabbed the chain and pulled on it. "Oh no you don't! You're mine!" As he pulled, the chain around Margo broke and seep back into his shoulder and vanished. Margo flew away from the scene and tried to get Sean away from the others. She headed down town, hoping to lead him away.

 _Maybe I can get the chain back. If I remove the source of his abilities then there's a chance we cans stop him._

Margo flew faster, noticing that Sean wasn't far behind.

…

As Rae's eyes opened, they seemed blurry at first. The pain was still there but thankfully it wasn't as bad as before. As she focused she could see Chloe still holding her with Nathan beside her. She made a small sound and their heads shot in her direction.

"O-Oh god! Rae!" Chloe practically screamed in happiness as she pulled Rae into a tight embrace.

"Chloe…I-I can't breathe." Rae choked. "And I think I would rather stay alive thank you."

Chloe pulled away. "Sorry. You swore you wouldn't do that again to me!"

"Sorry, Chloe. I guess I wasn't thinking." She turned her head to Nathan who was as equally relieved. "I don't remember much. But I remember you healing me. Thanks for that."

"Yeah. Whatever…" Nathan paused for a minute. "Your welcome."

Rae smiled back and slowly lifted herself up with the help of the others. "Margo…" She looked around "Where's Margo?"

"She went all super saiyan and attacked Sean. I think they were heading down town." Chloe spoke.

"We have to get to her!" Rae shot up, causing more pain. "O-Ow…"

"Watch it, Cassity. I won't heal you all over again." Nathan joked.

"Shut up." Rae smiled a little and slowly stood, holding her side. "I think the wound is still there…fuck that hurt…"

"You were yelling and all." Nathan spoke again.

"I-I know…I remember that at least…" As Rae stood she allowed herself to lean on Chloe for support. "We have to get over there. Margo needs us."

"You're in no condition to fight, Razer." Chloe spoke up.

"I-I know that…but Margo isn't going to stop Sean all on her own. We have to be there. Just…make sure you stay safe. I can't really protect you in this state, like you said."

"I'll try. Just don't get yourself near to death again, ok?"

"Yeah." Rae's smile widened. "I'll try."

"Don't try. Do. I hella mean it."

Rae laughed, flinching at little at the pain. "I-I know you do."

…

Down town was a ruin. The shops were destroyed and beyond repair. The town lights advertising the shops was flickering on and off as the power cut out soon after. The wind was picking up fast and Margo wasn't sure if she could keep to the skies much longer. She dived down to the ground of rubble and landed on all fours, twisting around to face Sean who landed a second after her.

"You're not going to stay down, are you?" Sean spoke with annoyance.

"No chance! I won't stop until this chaos ends!"

Sean chuckled. "This will never end. Not while you're here…"

"…What are you talking about?"

Sean laughed. "No matter what happens, I will win and so will the demon. Because we know what will happen. And we know what you'll do. And at what price."

"I don't-"

"Soon enough you're going to have to decide what will happen next. This is much bigger than you think. And it will end with great sadness lingering. Or…maybe not…after all…no one will remember."

Margo stood on all fours. "I haven't got a fucking clue what you're on about. But whatever it takes, I will protect these people. They don't deserve this!"

"How about the people who have already died? Elliot? Victoria Chase? Taylor? I can see it all now, thanks to this power." Sean lifted up his claw that gathered shards around it. "I see everything. I can see what will happen and what must happen. And you won't like it. All those people who have died. You couldn't save them. What makes you think you can save the others? Caroline? Joshua? What about them? Where are they now do you think? Or did you just forget about them?"

Margo went silent.

"Of course you did. Because you never cared about them. You wanted your real family your whole life. You hated them. And now, the demon will finish the job for you."

"It was never like that…I-I-"

"No? How much do you wish to be isolated from everyone? How much do you wish you were left alone? How much do you wish you were died?"

Margo said nothing.

"It's all there. Those emotions running through your mind. Your form, do you know what it is? What it stands for?"

Silence.

"You're The Abomination. That means more than you can ever imagine. Soon enough, you will know what that means to you and what it means to the rest of the world. The greatest event will be coming very soon. And it will determine the future of everyone on this planet."

Margo had enough. She brought her hands together and gathered her energy to attack. "I've heard enough from you."

"You still think you can stop me? With this power, nothing can!" Sean brought his own hands together and gathered his energy and threw everything he had at Margo. She had no time to react and was hit instantly. She flew back and gripped the ground to break the force of the blow.

As she readied herself for another attack, Sean was already coming her way.

…

Nathan had to shift into his eagle form and carry Rae and Chloe down town. Hopefully whatever was happening could be stopped just in time. Chloe had a firm grip around Nathan's furry neck with Rae holding onto Chloe's waist for support. Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"This is super cool."

"Shut it, Price."

"Hey! You may be on our side, Prescott. But that doesn't mean you can say whateverthefuck you want."

"Whatever. You're lucky I saved Cassity's ass back there."

"Oh my! I didn't know you were considering it!"

"Oh shut up."

"Why don't you button it, Prescock!"

"You little-"

Rae butted in. "Guys! Please! Can we go somewhere without bicthing at each other for just one minute?"

Silence.

"…He started it."

"And I'm ending it."

…

Margo got up just in time to meet Sean's glare.

"Get up all you want! I win! Either way! Stop being a pest and stay down!" Sean shouted as he brought his claw up and swung it down with great force. Margo managed to grab it before it landed a hit and held tight, pushing it back as hard as she could. Sean snarled and pushed back. His strength was much stronger than Margo's and caused a great amount of pain to her as she held up as much as she could.

"Look at you," Sean snarled. "You're not even trying anymore. I expected better from The Abomination. But I ended up with a piece of shit like you."

"I-I'm not backing down…no way…"

"Then you'll die a fool."

"I'm not dying. Not today. Not ever."

Sean laughed. "How pitiful. I can see everything that is about to happen. Your words mean nothing."

"Neither do yours. All you do is belittle people! I have no clue what kind of person you were before this, but I'd rather have them back then deal with you!"

"I was a fool. I believed in this pitiful town. But I could never bring this place back to rightlessness. You are the fool, thinking you can protect people who don't even thank you or turn their backs on you! They are nothing but rats, jumping from one boat to the other. Whenever someone had the power to bring this town to the top, there were always people who treated them like crap. They got no thanks or gratitude. Why would you defend people who act like rodents?" Sean pushed further down until Margo was on her knees. "This is why you are weak and I am strong. You rely on too many people and expect them to thank you for whatever deed you paid. That's why you will always lose. That's why you live a life of solitude and isolation. People have let you down and yet you still haven't learnt a god damn thing!"

"Whatever they did to you, that doesn't mean they deserve to die! Not at the cost of the whole world falling with them! What about the people who are kind and loyal? The innocence? The children? They have no idea of the things others did! They don't deserve to die because someone was bullied!"

"I WAS NOT BULLIED!" Sean forcefully pushed down until Margo was lying on her back with Sean's claw around her neck. "No one bullies me! I own everything in this town! I did what was best for everyone! But they wanted their _legacy of the town_ to live on. They wouldn't accept the changes for the good of everyone. And because of that they turned against this family. Nothing is remembered and no one cares! The fools thought they could tell me what I needed to hear! I don't need anyone!"

"S-Sean…l-let go…"

"Why? What will you do if I don't? Nothing! You can't do anything! What kind of creature are you? Weak and frail, unable to fight back. All you do is run! You're nothing but a coward!"

"N-No…"

"No? Look at you, a pitiful excuse of a fighter! Nothing about you scares me! Nothing! Your very existence is disgusting!"

Margo reacted and brought one of her hands onto Sean's snout and gripped down, digging into his furry skin with her now sharp claws and causing it to bleed.

"Why won't you just stay down…why won't you just die?" Sean looked right into Margo with insane eyes, wide and furious. She showed no sign of pain. Bleeding wasn't causing him any harm anymore. That is, if Margo was even correct about statement. His wide eyes were telling her something. She was beginning to believe that with this power in his possession, he enjoyed this level of pain.

"Not so fast, buster!" a female voice called.

Sean glanced behind him to see Nathan, Rae and Chloe coming down from the sky and diving towards him. Nathan had his wings wide beside him with his clawed feet ready to grasp. Sean snarled at the sight of Nathan and his fury grew.

"You…little…brat!" Sean swiftly turned, breaking his grasp with Margo and throwing her far from him. He turned to Nathan and blocked the attack with his many tails, numbers growing. Nathan stopped in mid-air at the sight of his father's furious and insane expression. Swiftly, Sean grabbed onto Nathan's wing and threw him back, causing Chloe and Rae to fall and roll onto the ground.

Nathan was far from them now. His form had returned to normal and he was struggling to his feet. He glanced up to see a monster towering over him with flaring eyes and gritted sharp teeth. Anything about his father was gone now. Left with an overpowering creation of evil.

Nathan never feared his father like he was right now. Nathan was terrified. Never before had he feared death so badly, knowing that it would be caused by a creature once own as his father.

The monster knelt down and gripped Nathan by the throat and thrashed him against the concrete. Nathan cried out in pain and begged Sean to stop. But he was on deaf ears. He wouldn't listen to his son. At this moment, all he wanted was to kill anyone that dared believed they could stop him.

"Disgusting pile of dirt…" Sean remarked, referring to Nathan. "You never proved yourself worthy of the Prescott name. Stay in the ground. Where you belong." His voice was low and dangerous. His eyes were flaring with fuming fire. He truly wanted Nathan dead. Sean wasn't Sean anymore. He was a demon.

A blast of blue mist hit Sean, but there was no indication that it caused him any pain whatsoever. He slowly turned his head and saw Rae Cassity holding her side and her palm raised, coated with blue mist.

They never expected it. But Sean began to laugh. Then louder. Louder still. Until it became a laugh of insanity. His face resembled a wild dog with saliva spraying from his sharp teethed opening. His tongue flung to the side freely, soaking itself with liquid from the mouth. His pupils reduced, becoming nothing but a small dot in the middle of his eyes. He stopped suddenly and fully faced Rae, his claw still holding Nathan down.

"What? That's it?"

Rae came closer. Chloe was cautious. "Rae…"

"It's ok…I'm…fine…"

Margo had got up before Sean attacked Nathan. She feared that he would hurt him more if she attacked him further. She kept her eye on Rae, making sure Sean did nothing to hurt her. She wouldn't allow it again.

Sean chuckled. "I nearly killed you. And yet you continue to be reckless and get yourself killed twice."

"Let Kamali go…"

"Ah…so that's the creatures name, huh? Funny, I wouldn't have thought that something like this would have a name. I thought it was just Time."

"Time…can have its own name."

"Indeed. Maybe I should try some of it out on you." Sean raised his claw and shards appeared. But they glitched and vanished. "What?"

"Kamali…won't let you attack me…sentiment gets the better of them."

"No…this thing in which I control…defies me?"

"Y-Yeah well…that's Time for ya."

Sean snarled and pressed down on Nathan. Rae flinched when she heard Nathan's cries of pain. "Don't…hurt him…"

"Why not? Will you stop me? With your pixie mist?"

"Maybe."

"What is this? You keep making me talk. That's all you do, Cassity. Talk. Talk. Talk."

"Please…I know your still in there-"

"SHUT UP! THIS IS ME NOW! SEAN IS ME! I AM ME!"

"Really? I'm finding that hard to believe. Considering what I know."

"…What are you-"

"The demon…I was right…it's corrupting you. It did from the very start. I could feel it…"

Sean laughed. "Oh please. Spare me of this ridicule."

Rae could no longer stand as she fell to the ground and clutch her side. She let out a small cry of pain.

"Is this your plan? To talk for as long as you can until I get bored and give up? How hilarious."

Chloe came over and held her hand on Rae's wound. "Hey…take it easy. you're in no state to fight."

"I know…you said so." Rae turned to Sean. "Listen to me. I felt it. When you attacked me I felt the demon's energy. I'm not sure how I knew…but I felt it…flowing through you. You're its puppet. Once its done with you…you'll die…"

"I'm already bored of you."

"Listen to me-"

"No! You listen! I've had it with people telling me what I _need_ to hear. You can't do anything. None of you can. I am unstoppable. And this world will soon see the power of the Prescott legacy."

"No…the legacy was to help this town…not…to destroy it…"

"You know nothing. I'm aware of what is needed to be done. This world will crumble under my power."

"You can't…your sick…"

"At least your right there, Cassity."

"What…?"

Sean didn't answer back. He had no chance to when a white chain shot from his shoulder and grabbed onto Rae. The both of them struggled as they pulled on each other.

"Let go of me!" Rae cried.

"r **A** _e_!"

 _Kamali…is it…you?_

There was no answer. The chain pulled once again and this time it dragged Rae straight towards Sean.

 _No no no no no what are you doing? Kamali don't!_

" _g_ **E** t M _e_ **O** u- **u** - _u_ T!"

Rae couldn't resist the pull as it pulled back onto Sean's shoulder and Rae's arm along with it. With it stuck inside Sean's body, the both of them cried out when a blast of light blinded the both of them.

And the world around the two went into darkness.


	119. One Hundred-Nineteen

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait my fellow readers. But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-NINETEEN

* * *

Darkness was the only thing Rae could see. The shallow water was endless underneath, like a never ending mirror. Rae could see herself. It had been a while since she properly looked at herself. And she was a wreck to say the least. Her eyes looked bagged and her body was a state. Her wound was still there, much bigger than she originally thought it would look.

The water ripped as Rae shot her head up to see the same white glowing creature from before. Its body was standing and leaning forwards as the chains pulled it firmly down and kept it still.

"Rae…" It spoke. The voice was familiar.

"Kamali…that's you…?"

Kamali struggled against the chains. "Yeah. It's me. You have to get me out."

"I-I know just…I never expected you to look like that…"

"I used you as a form. I never looked like a girl. God."

Rae smiled a little. "You still have your attitude."

"Noted. Please. You have to help me out. Sean forcefully put me here, meaning that I can't escape. And while he has me, there is no chance you will win."

"How do I get you out? what's even holding you down anyways? What's with the chains?"

"It's a Time Seal. It's the only thing that allows me to enter a human soul without…well…killing them. The chains are invisible inside the human body. They wrap around you from the inside."

"I had chains…around my organs?"

"Pretty much."

"That's gross."

"Look, that's how it works. And with Sean…well…I have some control. But he's taken control over my power. And well…the chains will be doing a number on him. A forceful transfer…well…destroys you from the inside."

"if that's the case, why would I need to get you out? your killing him. We can win."

"Sentiment. Besides, if I'm trapped here then I won't be able to get out. after death, I'm stuck here forever."

"How do I help?"

"Your power can contradict his. Use it to break the chains."

Rae nodded and ran over to Kamali. Her hands coated with mist as she pulled on the chains. They wouldn't budge.

"It won't work. I can't even move them an inch."

"keep trying. Sean's fighting back. If you're not fast enough then he'll retaliate. And being inside his soul…I don't think winning would be easy."

Rae tried again. Pulling on the chains to break Kamali free. "So…what happens after I get you out?"

"I er…don't know…"

"Listen…I know that you have this thing about your power-"

"Don't say it-"

"Listen! If you allowed me all of your power, then we could defeat Sean together."

"I've told you want will happen!"

"If I use your power by force then I will surly die! But not if you help me!"

"I can't!"

"Why not? If you do, then we can stop Sean and maybe whatever else is coming! We can save everyone!" Rae stepped away from the chains and stared Kamali down.

"Get me out, Rae."

Rae shook her head, backing away. "Not until you agree to help me."

"You stubborn-" Kamali stopped themselves. "You already know what happens when I lend you too much of my power! Your head clogs up and you bleed. Soon enough you'll end up killing yourself!"

"My life doesn't matter right now."

"Rae are you kidding me? You nearly died once, I'm not letting that happen again!" Kamali pulled on the chains in frustration. "This isn't about being an 'Everyday hero', Rae! This is about saving those people and keeping you alive!"

"You honestly think I did this to be some kind of image? To get noticed?"

"Well that's all you were back at school!"

"This isn't school! This is real! This is happening! And for your information, I never wanted to be a hero! All I wanted was to protect those people and protect Chloe. Everyone is dying around me and Sean is getting stronger because of you! If you won't help me, then what will you do?"

"I…I don't know. I can't live in the real world without killing myself and that wouldn't help out time very well. But I won't go back into you and lend you anymore power! You'll die!"

"I don't care anymore! As long as all the other people out there live. Margo, Nathan and Chloe, they can be safe. And alive."

"Oh Rae…you still believe you can save your friend?"

Rae said nothing.

"You know what must happen. If the demon won't kill those people, then the storm will. This is much bigger than anything I've encountered. You have no choice anymore, Rae. Its either the town, or Chloe."

"I can't…I can't make that choice!"

"What other option do you have? Live on false hope? I saved Chloe's life because you deserved your final week with her. But that time is over and the whole world depends on you to make the right choice. The two moons, the whales, it's not just Arcadia. The world will suffer because of the storm. And with the demon coming, the world will have no chance against the chaos that will come. It's the end of the world, Rae. And you need to make up your mind."

"I'll find another way. I won't make a choice like that. It's not fair."

"Life is shit. People make hard choices."

"But not _this_!"

"Point taken. But this is bigger. The world will suffer in the hands of the demon. And if not that, the storm. It won't just take out Arcadia. If one lives, others must die. The storm will keep going until its satisfied with the lives it's taken."

Rae took a breath and stepped forward. "Then help me."

"I can't."

"Do you think you have a choice? Your power is strong enough to take down Sean, to resist him! Imagine if all of that power was inside of me! With Margo's help, we could take him down. One step in defeating the demon in its tracks. With Sean gone, it won't be able to make any more attacks until its free. And it will be gone before then."

"You really planned this out, didn't you?"

"Kamali please!"

Kamali shook their head. A small rumble vibrated and created ripples in the shallow water below. Kamali shot their head up, a look of panic revealed itself on their face. "Sean's breaking through," They lowered their head back to Rae. "We don't have time to argue! You need to get me out! Now!"

"Not until you agree to help me!"

"SEAN IS COMING AND YOU STILL WANT TO AGRUE ABOUT THIS?"

"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO! I CAN'T STAND BY AND WATCH EVERYTHING I EVER KNEW FALL TO PIECES RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! THIS IS MY HOME! WHERE I GREW UP! MY CHILDHOOD! I WOULD GLADLY DIE FOR THIS TOWN!"

"Rae…"

Rae could no longer hold back the tears building up inside her eyes. "I…I have to do this…please…m-maybe it won't hurt as much. You-you resisted against me. M-Maybe you just need to trust me."

Kamali went silent.

"Please…I'm begging you. Let me die because I did what I believed was right. At least, I would die happy."

Kamali had no eyes to cry. But they did have a small feature on their faceless appearance that screamed grief. Rae knew what would happen. But she also knew that maybe she would live because of their trust. She was in pain many times when Kamali resisted against them. This time, maybe it would be different.

Kamali raised their head to face Rae once again.

"Alright. I'll…I-I'll lend you everything I have. Every drop."

Rae let out a breath of relief. "Oh god…thank you…t-thank you…" Rae rushed over and began to pull on the chains, her power coated her body as she used everything she had to pull on the chains. The vibrations were getting stronger. Their argument was too long. Sean was breaking through.

"Rae, hurry…" Kamali sounded more worried than they would ever sound.

The chains were too strong, they wouldn't break. But there was a small weakness to them. Rae knew she was close. She just needed to keep going.

Then, by luck, the chain snapped. One was done.

"Yes! Now the other one! Quick!"

Rae nodded and went to the next chain and pulled once again. Something sprouted from the shallow water that caused Rae to lose concentration and swiftly turn. Another chain, which slivered like a snake, lunged at Rae and wrapped around her leg, pulling her down into the water. Kamali quickly reacted and reached over and grabbed Rae's wrist. The creature and the chain pulled against each other in an attempt to win this tug-of-war.

" _I will not allow this to continue! I am invincible with this power! You really think I'll stand aside and watch you take it away? Never!_ " A voice echoed in the darkness. The voice was Sean.

Kamali struggled against the chain and it too began to drag them down. With them fighting to save Rae and themselves, they weren't sure which one would win. Rae did her best to make the situation easier on them by shaking her leg to somehow free herself of the chain. But it wouldn't work. The chain pulled further and the other wrapped around Kamali pulled also.

The situation became worse when more chains appeared and wrapped around Rae's body. With them pulling her under further, Kamali was struggling to keep her above.

"I won't let you take her!" Kamali screamed at the air, knowing that Sean was listening.

" _Your defiance is noted. I'll make sure to keep you locked up."_

"Really, huh? You'll die with me inside of you!"

" _Is that a threat? You honestly think I'm afraid of death? You will be trapped inside of me. With no way of escaping, I will win either way."_

Kamali gritted their teeth and pulled harder. Their strength was weakening while doing two things at once. Rae knew she had to do something. With her other hand she coated her power around it and grabbed onto the opposing chain and pulled against it. With Kamali no longer supplying the power, Sean was weakened with Rae having a small advantage against him. With enough force, Rae managed to break free of one of the chains and moved to the others, but there was no many to even count and she couldn't do it one by one.

"Rae! Listen! Kamali spoke. "Break my chain!"

"But what about me? Their pulling me down!"

"Just trust me!"

Rae was unsure about this. But she agreed to help. She grabbed onto the other chains and pulled to break Kamali free, leaving her unable to fight off the other chains pulling her down.

"Kamali…"

"Trust me. Keep pulling."

And she did. She kept pulling, feeling the other chains pulling her down further into the black water. She was panicking now. Finally, she managed to break the chain and Kamali was free. Glowing butterfly wings sprouted from their back and they flew up.

"Wait!" Rae screamed, now having no chance to fight back against Sean while bound.

She watched as the creature flew up and gathered shards around them with little effort but still displaying massive amounts of power. "Rae! Stay down and don't move!"

Rae nodded and kept still.

As Kamali raised their claws to gather the energy they possessed, chains appeared and shot up towards the creature.

"Kamali! Watch out!"

"Don't worry, Rae! Sean has no control over me anymore!" Kamali shot down, dodging the chains flawlessly and bringing his claws back to throw the shard orb he had created. It shot down and hit the chains holding Rae and destroyed all of them and watching them scatter into dust before vanishing. A sound of frustration was heard in the darkness. Sean no doubt.

Rae quickly got up and ran over to stand beside Kamali who had landed. "Fuck…thank you…"

"No problem. Now…you need to break me out."

"I thought-"

"The chain, Rae. You're still holding it. Trapped in Sean's shoulder."

"How do I break free?"

Before Kamali could answer, a flash of light was traveling their way. "Well…you'll find out soon enough."

The darkness vanished and the light surrounded Rae. And before she knew it, she was back in the real world.

She met the eyes of the monster Sean Prescott who was glaring back at her. But she could see something else too. Something she never thought she would ever see again.

A glimpse of the old Sean. He was in there. She knew it. But the demon was in control and she had no idea what was going through his head.

She broke contact and pulled her hand from his shoulder in which Sean's reply was to screech in pain. The chain lunged out and continued until it stopped, reaching its limit. Rae pulled again and backed away to gain more power and force to the chain in the hopes of breaking through Sean's defences. Sean, predictably, pulled back against the chain and fighting back to regain the power he longed and craved. But Rae didn't give up and pulled further. Margo ran over and grabbed the chain to help Rae. Chloe came to help to with Nathan still trapped under Sean's grasp. Rae knew she had to get Nathan out of there and this was the only way to guarantee Sean's weakness.

All three of them pulled against Sean who snarled and growled at the girls, screaming at them and demanding them to stop. But they refused to listen and continued through and through. Slowly, Sean was beginning to become weaker and Nathan found a chance to escape. He pushed Sean's leg off of him, causing Sean to lose his balance and free Nathan. He took this chance and ran with it, running from under Sean and towards the girls. He went to help and grabbed the chain. All four of them pulled against Sean who strongly protested.

"NO! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! THIS POWER IS MINE! ALL OF IT!" Sean screamed and he grabbed the chain with both hands and pulled harder. It was now a battle of tug-of-war and Rae knew she had to win.

" _Come on Rae! Pull! All of you! Pull like it's the end of the world! Like it's your last chance!"_

"I think it fucking is!" Chloe shouted. Then she realised something. "Wait…what was that?"

"Don't question it right now, Chloe! Just do as they say!" Rae replied and pulled on the chain.

A small object was seen slowly sliding out. they were close. They needed to pull harder. Kamali was their only hope.

" _I'm nearly out! Hurry!"_

"You know, for a time traveling monster, it never shuts the fuck up!" Margo screamed.

Rae couldn't help but laugh a little.

They pulled. Over and over. Until the image of a white glowing butterfly broke from Sean's shoulder.

"NO!" Sean screamed in defeat.

The white glowing wolf was now gone, returned to its original black misted self. Sean knelt to the ground, tired and weak. The butterfly shifted and turned to the white glowing creature Rae knew was now Kamali. They looked at each other. They knew now what had to be done.

"I trust you. Completely." Rae told them.

"Ditto." They replied, raising their clawed hand to them to take.

Rae took a step forwards and raised her hand as well to them.

Their hands intertwined. It felt soothing and calm. Like Rae was at peace.

"I'm ready." Kamali said. This time, Rae was taking the lead and Kamali was allowing it. Both of them trusted each other and both accepted each other's help and presence. Whatever happened from here was going to determine from the actions of Rae and the others. This was their last stand.

The white chain Rae was holding on to, moved on its own and slowly wrapped itself around Rae's chest and created a somewhat protective lock around it. After that, it slowly vanished but Rae could still feel it. Kamali too vanished. Rae could feel their presence inside of her and she could feel the familiar power of the shard vision and the rewind return to her.

She had to admit, having this power made her feel complete. Like something was taken that belonged to her and now it was returned. It was strange, Kamali didn't belong to her but it felt right having their presence close.

Rae was so distracted with her power that she didn't notice the skinny wolf Sean slowly rising and standing on all fours. The flesh clung to his body and the bones showed. The mist was gone and now only the black fur defined his appearance. His tails swayed slowly. Whatever affects Kamali gave him would surely help Rae win this battle.

"No…" Sean said in a mutter. "No no no no no no NO!" Sean yelled. His frustration was beyond boiling point and his anger was even higher. "I WILL NOT DIE, WHILE YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!"

Sean was suddenly flaring with black mist, scorching the ground and surrounding the monster like flames with smoke. Tails began to grow until all nine long and violently swaying tails were revealed. This was his final stage. The strongest stage.

However, Sean's figure was still in a state of weakness. He may have had his nine tails, but his body didn't show his strength. Rae wasn't sure if there was even any extra strength left inside of him. But Sean wasn't going to stop until Rae and all of the others were died, gone from the earth.

The nine tails rose and concentrated at one centre point above Sean. The mist gathered to the point and grew faster and faster. The tails separated and Sean grabbed the massive orb that was created with the gathered energy. He stood back a little and threw the orb.

It was too big to dodge and too strong to even try to deflect.

But Rae didn't move. She didn't even look scared or threatened.

In a split second, a sharp shard-like wing sprouted from Rae's back as well as another and before long her body began to glow with a white aura similar to Kamali's.

In fact, it was exactly the same.

Rae's features were blinded with white light and the others back away to protect themselves. Margo stood behind Rae while also standing in front of Nathan and Chloe. Before long, Rae's body was a white glow with butterfly intenders sticking from her head. Her only facial feature was her sharped teeth mouth. She showed a strong resemblance to Kamali. With her quick reflexes, she raised her palms and pushed against the orb that crashed into her. But Rae held her ground against it until it eventually vaporised out of existence. As the mist dissipated, Rae couldn't help but admire her new form.

She felt no pain. The power flowed comfortingly and gracefully. Everything was calm and collected. There were no nose bleeds or sudden headaches. This power was a blessing. Margo stood beside Rae as the two of them stared back at Sean who was beyond the breaking point of losing his mind. Rae could see on his face the amount of rage building up. Insanity mixed with hatred. It felt unreal.

"Rae," Margo began. "Let's do this. Together."

Rae nodded. "We can defeat him together. His power is matching ours. This could be it. We can end this fight."

Margo nodded in agreement as she turned her gaze back to Sean. "I'm not sure what will happen next…but…I know that we'll have each other. And whatever happens…it was good knowing you. For, like, two weeks." Margo laughed a little. Rae returned it.

"And it was nice knowing you, Margo. I've never felt this alive in so long…whatever happens tonight… will determine the future."

" _And the choice you make tonight…will determine your future. And everyone around you."_

 _I know…_

As the wind grew stronger and the storm came closer, the Time Traveller and The Abomination stood side by side against the demon Sean Prescott.

From this moment onwards, everything was going to change. And the secret kept within was soon to be revealed.


	120. One Hundred-Twenty

**A/N: Review, follow and favorites would be wonderful. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-TWENTY

* * *

Sean didn't hesitate to make his first move as his body rushed towards the two teens. They showed no signs that they were intimidated in anyway. In fact, deep inside they felt a sense of overpowering that they never felt before, even with their power. Margo had no understanding of her type of power but apparently it was something important, a possible key to ending this hell around them.

On instinct, the girls ran towards Sean with the three of them ready to make their first move. Sean screeched and raised his fist to strike. Rae moved in first and grabbed hold of Sean's arm to restrain him. While he couldn't move, Margo moved in for the kill and punched Sean square in the face. The attacked caused Sean to stagger back and regain his balance. It was obvious that, despite the nine tails supposedly increasing Sean's power, Rae and Margo outmatched him by a mile. It was clear that Sean didn't have the full extent of the demon's power and that only proved that Sean was nothing more than a pawn on a chest board. Rae knew this, but she also knew that Sean wouldn't listen to reason and there was no point in trying anymore.

 _I'm sorry Sean. I can't save you. I've tried but now I know the truth. Others deserve to be saved…more than you._

With that mind set, Rae rushed in to attack once again. She ran like lightning towards Sean and attacked right in his gut, sending him closer to the ocean. Margo, on the other hand, stood her ground and turned to Chloe and Nathan.

"Get to the lighthouse!"

"What? Why?" Chloe asked. Margo knew that it was a genuine question. But she also knew that her visions didn't make her see a certain place for nothing. But she knew that Nathan was familiar with it. She remembered him telling her days ago about his experience and visions, seeing her and wanting to help. Maybe the lighthouse would protect them.

As expected, Nathan reacted and began to pull Chloe with him, which she quickly rejected.

"You heard Connors, lighthouse."

Chloe was sceptical. She didn't know how a lighthouse was going to protect them and she was hoping to stay and make sure Rae was capable of fighting off Sean. But she knew she would just get in the way. So she nodded and followed on with Nathan uptown towards the lighthouse.

Margo turned her head back to the fight at hand. The odds were even with Sean fighting to his limit. Rae didn't stop though, she kept attacking at lightning speed that Sean couldn't keep track off. Soon enough, he was backed to the beach and Margo used this opportunity to butt in. she spread her wings and headed to the skies, bringing her hands together and gathering her power to attack from the air. Sean quickly noticed it and ran around Rae while shifting into his eagle form and taking to the skies. Rae followed behind to stop him in his tracks. Margo gathered enough energy to ready her attack as Sean screeched again and spread out his claws. Rae blinked to appear above him and quickly grabbed his wing, allowing Margo to land a perfect hit.

The attack landed perfectly, causing Sean to cry out in pain and fall straight down. He soon recovered and rose to his feet and began to circle around Rae and Margo's spot that left a shadow on the ground. He was trying to find an opening now that Rae had the advantage over him with her time power. But he was overconfident with his new power upgraded power that he was sure that he would win. He believed that he was on the same level as the demon.

Rae knew this was wrong.

"What's he doing?" Margo asked, mid-air beside Rae.

"Looking for an opening. We need to cut him off."

"Anyway of predicting his next move? This would be easier if we had some idea of what attack he does next."

Rae nodded. Quickly activating her shard vision and keeping her gaze on Sean. She could see every outcome of each attack he would perform next. All Rae had to do was work her way through them and find an opening of her own.

"I have an idea. I'll attack from the front and you corner him. With the two of us, he won't be able to bypass our attacks."

"Roger that." Margo swiftly flew down along with Rae who quickly flew to the front of Sean and Margo to the back. Both teens charged as Sean quickly came to a stop and turned his head in all directions to keep his gaze on the teens. Before they knew it, the three of them were stuck in a loop of close combat. Rae was able to break through each time with a few punches and Margo with her gathered energy. Sean was able to counter but soon enough he couldn't keep up with Rae's speed and was left without any defences to hide his openings. The close combat ended when Sean used one of his tails to grab hold of Margo and throw her many metres away from him, allowing him to concentrate on his target Rae.

Margo was able to get straight back up when she felt the feeling of salty water touch her galaxy-mist coated skin. She felt a sudden feeling in her arms and rose them in instinct. She could see a few parts of wood from buildings and she aimed her hand towards it. Before she could even register what was happening, the wood was coated in her power and began to change shape into a wolf form.

 _Now I can make other objects into animals? God my power just keeps getting more complex._

She continued this with other parts of wood until she had a beach full of sharp clawed animals ready to attack. Bears, wolves and panthers were some to name off. She rose her hand again and flicked it down, a command to attack. The animals obeyed and made a full charge towards Sean. He turned quickly and growled in annoyance while raising his own hand to summon shades to aid him. As they appeared, they surrounded Margo and rushed towards her, eager to kill her themselves. However, Margo was able to defend herself by flying to the air and guiding them away from Sean and Rae and fighting them off one by one.

At the same time, Sean attempted to attack Rae himself but her fast speed and her shard vision allowed her to predict his next move to the second. Sean, slowly, became more and more angry by the minute and sooner or later Rae knew he was going to lose his mind. But she kept going and used her time to attack when needed. She blinked on different sides of Sean and attacked that way while the animals began to bite at his limbs and body.

Margo used her orbs to attack the shades one by one as they chased her through the grey and cloudy sky. In the distance, she could see a swirl in the water. The storm was about to take form and time was running out.

"Damn it!" Margo shouted in frustration and attacked the shades ten times faster. She didn't have time to deal with these monsters and neither did the people who were hiding out somewhere in the town. Rae nor Margo would tell where they were so keeping the buildings safe from destruction was a difficult task. Especially when an insane nine tailed wolf was on a rampage to kill you.

Thankfully, Margo broke free of the shade attack and headed towards the main battle on ground. Her tracks were stopped when Sean generated a deafening screech and flung his tails wide out and threw off the animals attacked to him. Rae managed to get out of the way just in time before any major damaged would have been taken. The animals vaporised one by one as each one was taken out by the push.

"What is this…?" Sean questioned himself. "I should be stronger! Why won't you just stay down!" a roar escaped his mouth has he headed straight for Rae and the same cycled repeated of close combat. However, Rae landed more hits noticing his lack on concentration. Margo immediately flew in to help.

…

They kept walking, keeping out of sight of the shades. Nathan had to protect Chloe this time around and she allowed to because if she didn't she would be nothing but shade food any moment. She noticed the unsure look on his face as they travelled uptown towards the lighthouse. She wanted to ask him, but she wasn't sure if he was even in the mood to talk. He was still Nathan Prescott at the end of the day and he could snap at any moment. After all, the situation wasn't helping his mental state. His silence and dazed look conformed it.

Eventually, Chloe couldn't hold it in and stopped. Nathan followed after once he saw her come to a halt.

"The fuck are you doing?" Nathan sounded harsh. Chloe expected it.

"Look dude, I know somethings bothering you. Don't be a dick about it."

Nathan wanted to speak back but something told him not to. He took a breath and answered as calmly as he could. "Their fighting my dad…while I run away. Again… that's all I ever seem to do around him."

"He's a monster and a psychopath. I think he can push that aside."

Nathan scrunched up his face in irritation and disgust. "So your telling me its ok to run away?"

"Dude, your dad is a killer! He nearly tried to kill you! At this point he doesn't care that you're his son! He just wants to kill whatever he sees!"

Nathan shook his head. "Whatthefuckever. You wouldn't understand. Your dads dead."

"Hey! Just because you saved Rae's life doesn't mean you get a free pass to insult me!"

"You don't get it! You had a dad who loved you! Mine didn't give a shit about me! And I still love him…" his voice was cracking. Chloe knew what he meant. Sean was still his dad at the end of the day and Nathan loved him because he was the only father figure left in his life.

There was silent, with only the sound of screeching from the shades to fill it. Nathan sighed quietly and turned in the direction he was walking away from. "I have to go back."

"What? You've completely lost it Prescott."

"Maybe I have! I never was sane! Fuck! My life as never been sane or in order! It's just hell! But I can't keep running away from him. I-I have to do this…I need to go back."

"Well…if that's the case then I'm coming with you. But only because I don't have a body guard to look out for me on my trip to the lighthouse." A pause. "Look…you do know that…Sean can easily take you down."

"I don't care if I die. I know I have to do this. I have to face up to him."

Chloe nodded. Understanding.

Nathan shifted into the wolf form and Chloe climbed on top as the two of them made their way back towards the battle scene.


	121. One Hundred-Twenty-One

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. Secrets will be revealed and a horrible choice must be made. Stay tuned everyone, shit's about to go down next time.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED- TWENTY-ONE

* * *

Sean was growing weaker. Rae could tell. His movements slowed and his figure grew more and more skinny and frail. But because of his stubbornness, he refused to lose against them and continued his cycle of hits and punches. Margo and Rae found it easier to land hits than before but it didn't mean that Sean was fazed by them. Each hit did little damage but they knew they were closer and closer to weakening his power. Anytime soon, Sean would lose the ability to fight.

The three of them had no idea whereabouts in Arcadia they were. All they knew was that they were surrounded by rubble and occasionally the sky as they flew up to fight within the air around them. Sean still could fly just like them, but his eagle form wasn't fast enough to keep up. And he never used his stag form. Rae believed that Sean thought that such a form was not needed and therefore not worthy of use. Rae knew that a form like that had some advantages. But not a lot.

Rae found herself dashing past many missile attacks thrown her way by Sean with Margo circling her way around to find an opening. The task, however, became impossible when shades decided to butt in so Margo had no choice but to take care of them first. This left Rae fighting against Sean on her own. Which, due to her time powers, was an easy task. At least, for the most part.

Sean wouldn't stay down. Rae was tempted to shout at him and demand that he would just stop. Because in all honestly she was beginning to get sick of this fight. The storm was coming closer and the demon was coming even faster, Rae had no time to deal with a stubborn Prescott who refused to listen to the word 'no'. She kept warning him over and over that this fight was worth nothing but Sean constantly screamed at her, telling her that he would not die until Rae was gone from the earth. Therefore, the battle continued and more people were put in danger. Rae couldn't control the situation any longer and Sean wasn't going to die anytime soon and with Margo too busy dealing with stubborn shades who would not just quit, this battle wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Rae knew she had to end this fight ASAP. Or the world would suffer as an outcome.

Hearing herself explain the whole thing was starting to get annoying. She had to end this. End of.

Wherever they were now didn't matter. They had to stop. It was getting out of hand.

She came to a stop near a ruined building with Sean panting heavily. "W-What's wrong, Cassity? Give up?" Despite his weakened form, he kept his snob-like attitude.

"I'm not giving up. I'm allowing you to change your mind."

"Why? Will you kill me?"

Rae was silent.

"Of course you won't! Your weakness is sentiment."

Rae gritted her teeth. "You're already dying. It won't change anything."

"I welcome death. But not until I rid of you!"

Sean lunged with his claws spread out and ready to strike. Rae ducked down and sent a strong kick towards his stomach, sending him flying beside her and crashing into rubble.

Margo managed to free herself from the shade horde and flew back down to stand beside Rae. A dust of cloud collected around Sean until he could no longer be seen; small parts of rubble clacked against the rocks and to the ground with the sound emitting from them sounding distant and out of place.

"Is he…?" Margo questioned quietly.

"No. not yet." Rae simply answered. She glanced at Margo for a split second. "I don't want you to do anything. Understand?"

Before Margo could answer, the dust was suddenly cleared as Sean rose to his feet and wide insane eyes stared back.

"Rae…what do you mean?"

"No absolutely nothing. Stand still and don't move."

"What? Why? Sean will-"

"He won't. Not anymore." There was a strange sense of emptiness in Rae's voice. A monotone feeling.

Margo nodded in understanding but she still kept her guard. Sean roared again and dashed towards Rae with his fist ready to punch.

"Rae…"

"Don't do anything…keep still."

As Sean got closer he brought his fist back and swung.

…

Nathan chose to travel the fast route. That being him traveling on land now that the air was nowhere safe to travel. Chloe clung onto his furry body, still unsure if whatever Nathan was planning was a good idea. She was unaware of the weakness Sean was going through, so she didn't believe that Nathan would even stand a chance against him. But she remained quiet while staring above her at the horde of killer shades showing off their sharp teeth and blank eyes.

Nathan didn't say anything for the whole trip. His mind was clouded with doubt. He knew he couldn't keep running away from his father no matter how much he hated his guts. But that was the problem: Nathan, deep down, still loved him. And he was afraid that would stop him from standing up to Sean. He didn't want his fear to cloud him and chain him up, unable to move or even speak. That had been the case for years. But he knew now that he had to do something.

Now that there was someone he loved protecting him. He wanted to repay them.

…

A small gust of wind hit Rae's face just as Sean's fist stopped abruptly in front of her. For a moment, there was nothing but dead silence with the wind blowing against them. Margo was confused but fearful as well. Why did Sean stop?

But she wasn't as confused as Sean was who displayed a face of mixed emotions that neither of them could read. But Rae knew that all of them showed negativity, including fear.

Sean blinked a few times, wondering why he stopped his attack. He huffed and brought his fist back to strike again. But the same thing happened. His fist stopped inches away and each time he tried again slowly the inches grew. Something was preventing him from landing his attack.

"What is this…?" Sean questioned himself. "How are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything." Rae simply said.

Sean growled and tried again but to no avail. His eyes kept blinking and slowly became glass-like.

"What's wrong?" Rae taunted. "I thought you wanted to kill me, right?"

"S-stop this…"

"I told you. I'm not doing anything." Rae placed her hand behind her back, showing Sean that she was indeed not doing anything.

There was a sense of panic from Sean and he couldn't figure out why. He shook his head in denial as his hand shook. "This isn't possible…"

"Do you understand what's happening? Why you won't attack?"

"I-I…"

Rae smiled at little. "Sentiment."

Sean's eyes widened.

"Do you get it now? You've been fighting this battle for so long. And now you're coming back, Sean."

"No…this isn't possible…I am me…this is me…"

"No. it isn't. this is the demon playing with your head. And now you understand. You never wanted to hurt me or anyone. And now you're fighting back. Sean is coming back."

Sean shook his head. "No…there is no alterative…there is me…only me…no one else…I wanted this...I chose this…I…"

"You didn't want this. You never did. But the demon told you this was the only way. At your lowest point it came to you and tricked you. The demon used you to find me and kill me. But now you know the truth. Your starting to see. And you've had enough. No more."

"T-This is a trick…you can't know anything about me…nothing…"

"I'm the Time Traveller. It's in the name."

Sean was conflicted. For the first time in a long time, for Rae, Sean was showing something besides anger.

"No…I am hatred…I won't be anything else…the only thing keeping me going…I am…I-I am…"

"Open your eyes Sean. Because now you can see. You can see what you've really done."

As Rae made that statement, Sean looked around him to see the destruction of Arcadia Bay. Everything he had done to help this town was gone as Sean was finally seeing everything.

But as he turned back to Rae, that spark of anger came back. But this anger was mixed with fear and panic.

"NO!" he shook his head franticly as his fist rose again and struck Rae across the face and causing her to stagger back. Margo reacted and attacked Sean, pushing him away from Rae and hitting him continuously.

Rae stood, frozen. Her eyes trailed the fight in front of her.

 _I almost had him…Sean is in there…I almost…_

"YOU DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Margo screamed as she punched Sean over and over again. Sean raised his paw and shot Margo with a heavy force, enough to get her to back away. Rae recovered from the attack and raised her hand for another attack while Margo did the same and stood beside Rae. Sean rose from the ground with his back hunched and breathing heavily.

"You can't deny it anymore, Sean. You know the truth."

"I can't wait to shut your mouth." Sean spoke harshly, but something his tone said otherwise. He began to make his slow and painful walk towards the girls.

"Dad stop!"

Sean stopped in his tracks and turned to see Nathan in his wolf form with Chloe riding on his back and clinging onto his fur.

"Nathan?" Margo shouted in question. "I told you to get to the lighthouse!"

"I'm not running anymore. No fucking way." Nathan replied as Chloe climbed off and backed away, not wanting to get in the way of what was about to happen. She had a bad feeling that Nathan was going to do something dangerous.

"I didn't ask you to run! I told you to get to safety. Now you're putting yourself in danger!"

"No! I won't leave!"

 _Stubborn. As always. But that's Nathan Prescott for you._ Margo thought.

Sean turned his full attention to Nathan. "I would suggest leaving if you intend to live."

"You've fucked up my life. I won't let you do anymore to others."

"I'm warning you Nathan."

Rae spoke up. "Why hesitate? You seemed fine to kill him before, right?"

Sean didn't say anything and just glared. He landed on all fours. "Fine. Have it your way. With your weak and frail form, I'll win easily."

Nathan readied himself. "I've ran away from you for too long. Now it's your turn to run away, father."

There was no smirk on Sean's face. Nothing that resembled humour. Instead, Sean had an expression that neither Rae or Margo could read. It was blank. Nothing was there.

 _What's going through his head…?_

Sean narrowed his eyes. "Why would I run from you?"

Nathan didn't answer as he slowly advanced.

No smiled from Sean. "You really want the death wish, don't you?"

Nathan ran faster and lunged at Sean. Quickly, Sean rose his tails to block and Nathan slammed straight into them. Margo went to help but was held back by Rae. "What are you-"

"Leave them. Nathan knows what he is doing."

"But Sean will-"

Margo didn't get a chance to answer and Nathan was grabbed by one of the tails and thrown towards rubble and rock. Nathan didn't hesitate to stand however, as he was back onto his feet and lunged once again with his whole body flaring with black mist. Sean reacted and raised his tails again but this time Nathan caught one of the tails by his mouth and landed straight to the ground. He noticed that a few of Sean's tails were vanishing, showing his weakness. However, Sean did not notice this and proceeded to drag Nathan towards him but became confused when nothing was happening and Nathan felt ten times stronger than him.

"What…but I-"

"Don't let numbers cloud your judgment, Dad." Nathan smirked and dragged Sean towards him which was an easy task. Everyone was confused as to how Nathan was stronger. He only had one tail and Sean, despite his strength weakening, had six. Sean should have been stronger. So why was he losing against Nathan so easily?

But Rae didn't show any confusion. She knew the answer.

The answer wasn't clear still to the others when Nathan managed to throw Sean into the air and began to collect energy and centring it to one point, that being his sharp teethed mouth which was wide open. Sean shifted into the eagle and dashed down towards Nathan but was stopped when Nathan launched his attack and hit Sean directly, causing him to fall straight down to the ground.

"What's going on?" Margo questioned. "Sean had more power, more tails. Why is he losing?"

"Because his strength his being drained. Kamali did a number on him. I can't imagine what time of pain Time can put you through. Then again, I've felt it." Rae answered like it was the most normal answer. Margo turned her head towards Rae in surprise and confusion. She then turned her head back to the fight at hand and noticed that Sean was losing tails with each it. Six down to four came quickly and Sean looked like he wasn't going to keep going for long.

The signs were becoming clear. Sean's body became more and more frail until the bones inside of him could clearly be seen. His tails faded away until he was left with only two. One more tail gone and he would surely lose. But he kept standing, not giving up. But he never showed a smirk. Not anymore.

Nathan had returned to his normal self with his black rain coat soaked by the rain and his red jacket warm inside. Sean struggled to his feet which was becoming a tiresome task. He lifted his head and stared deep into Nathan's eyes. Nathan stood his ground and raised his hand. He noticed that Sean's form was much smaller, as if to say he was returning to his normal size.

Sean literally dragged himself towards Nathan. But the sight wasn't pleasing. It was horrible. Rae could tell. Nathan felt the same way due to the way he kept looking at Sean. Rae couldn't imagine what Nathan was thinking or even what he wanted to do. There was confliction in his eyes and sadness, guilt.

"I…won't…lose…" Sean struggled to speak as he dragged himself further towards his son who continued to stare at him with an unreadable expression. He lifted his hand to Sean and sent another blast, hitting him directly.

Soon the wolf was fading away and the man he knew as his father was replaced. His glasses broken and his suit dirty and soaking wet. His skin pale and eyes tired and slightly bloodshot. The fight was over. But Sean was still here. But he wouldn't be for long. Rae knew that.

As Sean lifted himself onto his knees, Nathan lowered his hand and grabbed something from his back pocket. He revealed a gun, silver and glimmering in the dim light. Water ran down it and soaked the metal.

He rose the gun just as Sean lifted his face. That was when Nathan almost broke down.

His father's face. It wasn't full of hate anymore. It looked peaceful but pained at the same time. Nathan had never seen his father like this. Never had he seen him so defeated. But freed at the same time.

"Nathan…" Sean spoke quietly. There was no hate, no smirking or snarky remarks. It was gone. Replaced with sorrow and serenity.

Nathan stood there, gun in hand, having no idea what to do. His hand shook the gun feeling heavier than ever before. The others watched. Chloe looked worried and Margo waited for the outcome. Rae knew the outcome.

 _His power…the demon…its killing him…it doesn't need him anymore…_

"Nathan…" Sean repeated, smiling slightly. "So grown up…"

Nathan shook more, gripping the gun tighter.

"I remember you as a kid…and I can't help but remember how shit it was…looking after you…" Sean's voice was quiet. The black mist coating half of his body and evaporating. Nathan could see the physical pain on his father's face.

"What's happening?" Chloe came over to Rae.

"The demon's done with him. It's almost free. Why would it want Sean anymore? So it's killing him." Rae spoke quietly with guilt. She never thought she would feel sorry for someone like Sean.

"I tried to look after you…after your mother left…" Something about the way Sean spoke showed signs of delusion. Sean wasn't talking with a sane tone. In his last moments, he was speaking without care. "I tried to keep this town together…Kristen left…" Seam chuckled quietly. "I was too harsh. I know that. Alphonse…Damion…I let them down… allowed…" Sean didn't finish his sentence. He lifted his head again to face Nathan. "And you…born just after she left us…didn't want to have anything to do with you…I was left with children to care for…but I could never give you any love…I just…I was…"

"You were what? Busy? Is this some kind of guilt trip to make me forgive you?" Nathan spoke with a harsh tone but Rae knew he was breaking down inside just hearing his father speak the truth.

"I don't want you…to forgive me…never forgive me, Nathan. Never…"

"What…?"

"I let you down…I was never fit to be your father…but I didn't want to lose you…I couldn't…I…I love you too much to even try…"

Nathan didn't say anything. His hand shook.

"If you hate me…you'll let me suffer…I'm evil…let me suffer…"

"Dad…" Nathan sounded defeated, a lost child not knowing what to do.

"Damion…Kristen…Alphonse…I'm sorry…so sorry…don't love me…never love me…" Sean wasn't talking to anyone anymore. All he did was stare at nothing as his body swayed ever so slightly. The black mist spread like a plague across his body, slowly eating him away. Pain was there on his face, but he refused to show it.

Sean looked at Nathan again, and the barrel met his head. A silently crying Nathan Prescott, with teeth gritting to stop the sobs, stared straight into his father. His hand shook with every passing and painful minute.

"Don't…please…let me suffer…" Sean whispered. Silently crying himself.

"I…I can't…" Nathan whimpered.

"I never could be the father you wanted…to love you…I let you down…let me suffer…please…"

The others stood and watched, painfully waiting for Nathan's actions. Margo almost jumped when Nathan quickly turned his head to look away and the sound of a gun rang across Arcadia.

Everyone froze. Even Rae who stared in shock. Nathan killed Sean out of pity and mercy. In the end, Nathan loved his Dad despite what had happened.

Sean's lifeless body fell with a thud to the ground, hitting a puddle of water with blood running into the ground and being washed away by the rain. Nathan slowly looked back and a cracked sob escaped his lips as he gazed at his now dead father. He fell to his knees and reached out to Sean, thinking that none of this was real. That maybe it was just another one of his sick dreams. But that wasn't the case this time.

Rae returned to her normal human self, feeling the time power die away. Margo too returned to normal, her hate now gone.

 _Oh Nathan…_

Rae slowly walked up to Nathan who stared at the disappearing dead body of his father. They both watched until it was gone entirely. And that was when Nathan broke down completely. Margo hesitated until she slowly walked up too and knelt beside Nathan.

"Nathan…I'm so sorry…" Margo spoke quietly. Rae knelt down and slowly pulled Nathan into her. Stroking his hair and hushing his cries. Margo had to look away, unable to look at Nathan's horrible state.

"I…I had to…"

"Shh. I know…I know you did. It's ok…its over…"

Nathan continued to cry and, if it could any more, soaked Rae's coat with his tears. Margo had to resist the urge to cry along with him. Chloe came to the others, hanging her head in sorrow for Nathan.

"I'm sorry…so so sorry…" Nathan whimpered over and over with Rae continuing to shush his cries.

"Never be sorry…you did what you thought was right…you ended his suffering…you ended your fathers pain…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't…I…"

"Shh…its ok…its over…he's at peace…"

Eventually, Nathan's cries died down as he pulled away and gave Rae a small smile. "I'm ok. I'm ok…" He turned to Margo who was still looking away. "Margo…"

"I-I'm sorry…it should have been me comforting you…I'm the worst friend ever…"

"No…it's ok…" Nathan placed a hand on Margo's shoulder. "I get it…I don't exactly have a handsome face when I cry."

Margo laughed a little. "You ass…"

Nathan laughed with her quietly. He turned his head towards the spot where his father once was. His laugh died down and a face of sorrow was left. Margo used this moment to quickly bring Nathan into a hug.

"You did the right thing…I know you did."

"I know…I-I know…"

Margo pulled away and smiled warmly at Nathan who returned it. Rae stood up and turned towards the tornado forming in the ocean. "It's coming…time's almost up."

"What do we do?" Chloe asked.

"We get to the lighthouse…we figure something out there."

"Why the lighthouse?"

"I... I don't know…it just feels right…"

Margo wanted to say something but she suddenly began to feel dizzy. Nathan noticed and quickly held her back up. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm…not feeling too good…"

And then she passed out with Nathan calling her name.


	122. One Hundred-Twenty-Two

**A/N: Review, follow and favorites would be wonderful. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-TWENTY-TWO

* * *

The first thing Margo saw when she opened her eyes was the bright white sky. No clouds or angry shades ready to kill and the storm was absent. Everything was calm and peaceful with the quiet sound of swaying grass gently brushing up against her laying form.

"Nathan…?" Margo called out quietly the first time and a little louder the second. "Nathan? Nathan! Rae! Chloe! Anyone?"

There was no answer, only the cool breeze against her body. She hesitate to stand, not knowing what was about to happen or even if this place was even safe. But she stood nonetheless and took in her surroundings. As she scanned the area she noticed a tall tree standing behind her with its leaves blowing and gliding with the wind. She turned forward and saw only the grass field in the white space. Curiosity grew within her and she found herself taking small steps forward. Wherever she was going, she needed to know what was going on. As she travelled, she noticed the grass slowly turn brown and short making the sound of grass lessen each time and only the wind was left. The tree was gone from sight and the white space seemed to be the only atmosphere left.

She kept going, allowing the calm world around her to gently guide her forward. She didn't feel any fear anymore, only the calmness and the peace. Eventually she came across a circle of stones the shape of a wheel. Standing beside it was a stranger that Margo had never seen before. The man was dark in skin tone with black silky hair reaching to his shoulders and a little beyond that. His clothes were simple cloth and somewhat leather material, Margo couldn't tell. On his head was a crown of stag horns reaching behind him. The man was old with his back slightly hunched.

He turned his head towards Margo who staggered back in surprise.

"Margo…Connors?" The man spoke, his voice was thick with an American accent with a hint of an Indian origin. The voice was also deep and old.

"Er…Yes…t-that's me…"

The man turned fully to face Margo. "Come closer."

Margo wasn't sure about this. Was it even a good idea? Was he even a good guy? And why was she talking to someone who should be dead centuries ago? Despite her doubt, Margo nodded slowly and took small steps towards the old Indian. He glazed at her, studied her.

"My name is Ahawi. I am an elder of my tribe."

"Aha-what?"

The man chuckled a little. "Do not worry. My name is not something to be remembered. I am, after all, a warrior past his time."

"You should be dead. I mean, if you really are an Indian. You should…well…not be here."

"I am indeed dead. This has been my home for many moons."

Margo looked around. "This place? This is your home?"

"It is a home to many that passed. My tribe believed in a place like this. Like many others did."

Margo turned her attention back to the old Indian. "Why am I here?"

"It is time to learn the truth, to know who you really are. And what must be done."

"Who I am?"

Ahawi turned and glanced at Margo. "Walk with me and I will reveal what you need to know."

Margo walked alongside the elder Ahawi, making sure she kept to the same steady and slow speed in order to keep up with the old man. Both of them walked in silence for a while, allowing the wind to brush against them in calmness.

"You are aware of our culture?" The man spoke.

"I learnt about you at school, did a whole exam on you."

"Did you prevail?"

"Not the first time. But I managed the second time."

"Perseverance and patience."

"I guess so."

"If you know about us, then you must know about our beliefs, yes?"

"I sort of do. It's been a while."

"Our people believed in the world after death. A place of rest. My tribe along with two others believed in the three spirts."

"Three spirits? I thought there was only one. Wakan-tanka or something, right?"

"He is the spirit of all spirits, the father to his children. We believed three specifically."

"Ok…what are they?"

"The Galaxy Stag, Sakima. The Demon Wolf, Shiriki. And the Phoenix Spirit, Dyami."

"I've never heard of them."

"The Anamosa tribe worshipped the stag. In return, it granted us the power of shifting. We could shift into its own image and the stars revolved around our hands."

"So Rae is a part of your tribe?"

"Yes. She had Indian origin."

"What about Nathan?"

"He had origins with the Maikoh tribe. They worshipped the demon wolf. In return, it too granted them the power of shifting. They became its own image and the shadows walked beside them."

"What about me?"

The old man stopped and turned to Margo. "You are neither."

"But…you said there was another tribe."

"The Beshkno tribe. The one's that worship the Phoenix Spirit."

"Yeah. Aren't I…?"

"No. you are neither."

"Neither. Then…what am I?"

"…A last resort."

Margo backed away a little. "I don't understand."

"Walk with me and I will help you to understand."

Margo didn't like the outcome of this. Whatever she was, it was something this old man was ashamed of. Or even, guilty off. Maybe she really was an abomination. Regardless, Margo wanted to know the truth and she was going to get it one way or another. So Margo continued her walk with the old man, wanting to know more about who she really was and what it meant.

"In my time," The man began. "there was conflict between my people and the other tribes. The Maikoh tribe was the most hostile towards us than any other. And so our people fought on the battlefield to keep them at bay and protect our tribe. The Beshkno tribe soon attack after, believing that the war had weakened our warriors."

"So…what happened? Did you win?"

"The spirits came to us, demanding that we would end this war. They shared their power with us, with each tribe. They began to understand us, to learn about who we were. And as an outcome, our tribe along with the others became allies. We began to understand one another and help each and every one of our people. The three tribes began to shift into the other spirit forms. Soon, we could shift into three animals. Stag, wolf, and eagle."

"So that's why Rae and Nathan can shift into other animals. They have the shared power."

"It was an ability that was shared. But they cannot use the demon, stag or eagle power separately."

"So Rae has blue mist because of the stag. And Nathan has black because of the demon. But I'm not sure about the eagle. What colour is that?"

"A Beshkno would be engulfed in fire. We knew them as 'Fire walkers'."

"That's definitely a name. So…what exactly am I?"

"I will show you."

The two stopped at a cave stationary in the middle of the white area, inside was a little darker but still hard to make out what was inside. The old man beckoned Margo to enter which she did in curiosity. She travelled deeper into the darkness until flashes of light erupted and coated the cave an orange glow. On the wall was a painting coloured in black. A simple image of stick figures of the three spirits. The eagle had its wings spread out above the stag and the wolf. Just below them was an image of Margo's form only a few moments ago. The long tail and spread out wings with claws and antlers on the head and hind legs. Margo didn't know why, but she felt her hand slowly reach out and brush against the image.

"You recognize the image?" The old man said behind her.

"Its…me…the form I took before while fighting against Sean."

"You are the Demari. The Abomination."

"I heard that name from Sean…but what does it mean?"

The old man stood beside Margo. "Our tribes became allies and helpers to our people. For years, we helped and healed the people who needed us and we helped our allies. But we were blind to the chaos that was about to come." A pause. "We did not know why or how, but Shiriki became corrupted with power. They turned evil and swore to kill anyone who defied them. The world was affected. The animals died, the moon had a lingering shadow and the fear of something dangerous was coming closer and closer. On that final day, the demon was almost free. But the Stag, Sakima, fought back to protect us. Dyami also. They thought against the demon, preventing it from coming closer to our world. But the shades came through and began to attack our people, our home. We needed a solution. A last resort."

Margo stepped back and faced the old man. "…What did you do?"

"…We…were visited by the Great Spirit. They gave us demands and we obeyed. The only solution."

"What did you do…?"

"…We…gathered our warriors from each tribe and found a worthy sacrifice. Our power gathered to the subject and they gained the power to control the separate abilities. They became the Demari."

"…Sacrifice…?"

"We were told to send the Demari to the spirit world and create a seal around the demon to lock it away from this world and the spirit world. The spirit, Kamali, allowed us the ability to create a small pocket dimension in which the demon would be placed. The Demari had to seal the demon with the life source of its past, present and future to successfully trap it and lock it away for years."

Margo was silent.

"But…the sacrifice had to give up its entire existence to seal the demon. So when the Demari succeeded. No one remembered. Except for the time traveller. The chosen one to watch over the people of our tribe and this world."

"My existence… you mean…?"

The old man nodded. "Yes. To stop the demon, you must die. Or rather, you must cease to exist throughout time."

Margo was frozen in place.

"No…no no no that's not- that can't be it. You just…you expect me to stop living? To not exist?" Margo shook her head. "No no no there has to be another way."

"There is no other way. To seal away the demon, the time seal must be renewed by the Demari. With the power of all spirits and the life source, it would be enough to keep the monster away for many years or many centuries."

"So people like me…are chosen to die…to not exist…?"

"That is correct."

Margo shook her head, unable to wrap her head around the mere thought.

"All mentions of your name will be gone from history. Margo Connors will not have existed."

"...My…life…everything…."

"As a subconscious, the Demari is The Abomination. It is in everyone's nature to hate the creature."

 _My life…my hellish life…was my fault…?_

Margo leaned against the rock wall, breathing shakily. "T-This can't be it…I have a life…" Margo scoffed a little. "Yeah its shit but it's something. I've met so many good people. People who changed me, made me want to live on. And now you're telling me that I have to take that all away…make them forget me…make it so I was never born…make me die…?"

"Yes."

Margo hated the way the old man sounded. It was as if it was all normal to him. The Abomination was a tool to save people without a care about the life of the subject. Margo was the same and so many others after her would follow the same fate, because she was born this way.

She was born to die…

Margo's face displayed anger and fear and sadness. "I was getting myself back on track…I was trying to start a new life…AND YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THAT ALL AWAY?" Margo screamed as tears fell from her eyes.

The old man didn't answer. Instead the world around Margo began to change again to become a scene from a fairy tale. The white atmosphere became a glowing green, orange and red world with the trees flowing calmly. However, Margo was far from calm. She franticly looked around for the old man.

"THAT'S IT? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME? YOU JUST EXPECT ME DO DIE LIKE THIS? YOU THINK IT'S OK?"

Margo fell to her knees and cried desperately. How could it end like this? The people she met: Nathan, Rae, Chloe and so many others. The people she knew: Caroline, Joshua and Elliot? What would happen? Would they forget her? Would the very name Margo Connor's not strike them as anything familiar? Would Margo just be pushed away and thrown into the dump?

 _Why would this happen? Why would anyone allow this? Why is it the only way? There has to be another way!_

Just then, Margo heard small footsteps coming her way. She looked up to see the very deer from her nightmare that very same week. The deer came closer until its body glowed with a bright light. When the light dimmed, Margo gasped.

It was a girl. Someone her age. They smiled sadly at them with their clothes familiar to Chloe's.

"I'm so glad I finally get to talk to you. After so long…I wanted you to find out differently…"

"Who…are you?" Margo asked.

The girl smiled. "I'm Rachel Amber. Chloe's friend."

Margo's eyes widened. "You're Rachel Amber?"

"The one and only." Rachel came closer and knelt down in front of Margo. "I'm so sorry. I tried to tell you but…I couldn't pass to your world. I could only appear as my form."

"Your part of the Anamosa tribe?"

"I have their origins. And like you, I hid my power from everyone. Even Chloe." Rachel's smile vanished. "I wanted to tell her…"

Margo wiped her eyes franticly. "I-I must look like shit to you…"

"No of course not. You're hella awesome."

Margo laughed a little. "I can tell where Chloe got her fancy words from."

Rachel giggled. "What can I say? I grow on people." Rachel sat down next to Margo and the both of them stared at the forest of colours. "…I'm so sorry…I wanted there to be another way but…I tried to find out…"

"In the end, I'm nothing but trash…"

"Margo Connors, you are many things. But you are not trash. Not by a long shot."

Margo laughed bitterly. "I am though. My whole life has been for nothing. And now I'm just going to piss it all away so no one would remember me…"

"Rae would remember." Rachel tried to sound upbeat, but it wasn't working.

"And what about the people I grew up with? My family? Elliot? They won't remember…"

"But they'll be alive. Safe…and alive…"

Margo knew that. She knew that the people who lived would return from the dead. After all, with Margo gone they wouldn't have died in the first place.

"But…" Rachel spoke. "Chloe would have to die…"

"What?" Margo lifted her head, surprised.

"The storm is different to what's happening right now. Sealing the demon away will save the world. Kill Chloe…and the town will be saved as well as many others. If one person lives…others must die."

"So even if I die…the storm will still come?"

"Rae had to decide whether to save Chloe or let her die."

"Nathan…he had a gun…he…you mean…?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah…Nathan would go to jail for manslaughter."

Margo let out a harsh and fast breath and covered her face. "Oh god!" A sob escaped. "Whatever happens, people will suffer!"

"Margo I…I know you have feelings for Nathan but…he needs to be punished."

Margo's head shot up. "What?"

"He had a gun…he killed someone with no intention of harm. But he still had that gun…and what about the people he hurt? People like me?"

"But…he needs help…I…said I would…"

"I'm so sorry, Margo. But every action causes a reaction. Maybe Nathan will get help. Maybe people will help him get better. Maybe going to jail would be the only good outcome for him."

"But Chloe would die…Rae would lose her best friend…and I would be…" Margo couldn't hold it in anymore and bailed out the tears. Everything felt like it was ending. Everything was unfair. "This isn't fair! What did I do wrong? Why is this happening to me? To Rae? What am I supposed to do?"

Margo felt a pair of arms around her shoulders and she found herself staring back at Rachel.

"You must do what is right. Think about the people who will be saved. Al those lives. If the demon gets out, then all hell breaks loose. I don't want to force this choice on you. I honestly don't want you to make this decision. But life is shit and it always was shit and it forces us to make these horrible choices."

"…Elliot…Victoria…all those people…they would be alive…"

"Yes. Yes, they would. Imagine the lives who would be saved. The children, mothers, fathers. Brothers, sisters. Think about the people who deserve justice like Jefferson. Think about what would happen if you made the decision to stop all this chaos."

Margo said no more and lowered her head.

"I…I'm scared…I don't want to die…"

A hand rested against her cheek and caressed her gently. Margo leaned into the touch and felt arms around her and embracing her. Rachel comforted her. As much as she could.

"How long…" Margo asked threw her tears.

"The others are taking you to the lighthouse… you don't have long left."

Margo didn't reply and gazed at the forest ahead of her. In the distance she could see a galaxy stag standing proudly and watching over the two teens. Margo had a hunch as to who it was. Their presence was somewhat comforting.

And the two teens stayed that way until the light slowly dimmed and Margo fell asleep. Rachel's words of comfort lingered behind her.

 _It will be ok…I will always remember you…always._


	123. One Hundred-Twenty-Three

**A/N: Just a few more chapters to go until this will be officially completed. Thank you to the people who have been reading throughout. I'm very grateful. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about the story so far and stay tuned until the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-TWENTY-THREE

* * *

The strike of lightning woke Margo from her slumber as two people stumbled to the ground with her in shock. Margo took in deep breaths as she tried to get used to the chaotic reality around her.

"Oh god! Margo! Speak to us!" Nathan shouted.

"I-I'm fine." Margo replied, seeing that the other person was Chloe who carried her.

"Holy shit Margo! We thought we lost you!"

Margo didn't answer and rose her head to see Rae staring at the tornado forming in the chaotic wind. It was similar to what she saw in her vision so many days ago. It felt like an eternity just thinking about it. Chloe rose to her feet and slowly walked up to Rae with Nathan helping Margo up.

"I caused this…" Rae whispered. "I caused all of this to happen! The storm is my doing. All I wanted was to help people…but…all I created was death and destruction!"

Chloe shook her head and grabbed Rae's shoulders. "Fuck that! You didn't ask to have these powers! You didn't ask for any of this to happen. You saved me! And that was fate!"

"Chloe! Look at what I did! Look at all of this!"

"I can see Rae! And I know you didn't mean to do any of this! I know! But if it wasn't for you then we may have not found Rachel! Or even gotten out of this alive. I owe you my life, Rae!"

"There has to be another way! I have to stop the storm…I have to…"

Chloe looked at Rae sadly and took out a picture. The very picture from five days ago. "Rae…this is the only way…"

The picture served as a reminder. A reminder that Chloe knew what needed to happen. She didn't know how Rae would do it. But she knew that Rae had to do this.

"…You knew?"

"I knew all this time…I had a gut feeling. Ever since you saved me everything is turning upside down. I know what needs to happen…I just…need to…to…"

"NO! No way! I said I would find another way! I won't let you die! You're my number one priority now! You are all that matters to me!"

"And I told you not to do anything stupid over me! Think about the many times I've almost died around you! Looks at what's happening to the town ever since you first saved me! Please! Everyone down there doesn't deserve to die like this! Not my Mom! Not my Step…father! And especially not the innocent people down there!"

"Please! Don't say that! I won't trade you for anything!"

"You're not trading me! You know this needs to happen! I don't know how, but it has to happen! You have to go back and let me die!"

"CHLOE! NO! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! I CAN'T DO THIS TO YOU! I CAN'T MAKE THIS CHOICE!"

Chloe tightened her grip on Rae and looked straight into her. "No Rae…you're the only one who can…"

" _I will send you back. Back to the very beginning of this week. You can change everything."_

 _No…I can't…not Chloe…_

" _There is no other way. Save the town, Rae. You said yourself that you would do anything for your home. Well, now it's the time to prove it."_

 _I…I can't…_

" _Rae…I know this is hard…but it's the only way to save your home. Chloe wants you to do this. Save the town. Save everyone."_

Margo watched the scene unfold. Trying her hardest to keep her tears hidden. Rae would save the town. But that was only one part of the puzzle. _How will I tell them? How will I make them understand? I can't…I can't just…_

Rae was silent. Thinking about her decision. After a while, she looked at Chloe and slowly nodded.

"Chloe…I'm so so sorry…I…I don't want to do this…"

"I know…but we have to save everybody, ok? We have to."

Margo was shaking now and she knew Nathan was noticing. "Margo? Hey, what is it?"

Rae and Chloe turned to Margo. She knew she had to tell them. And she was terrified.

"What about the demon? Rae will go back and save the town…but what about the demon…?"

Rae turned her head towards the storm. "If I stop the storm then…the demon won't pass through?"

Margo shook her head. "No…it will get through. The storm is your problem…the demon is mine…"

Nathan looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Margo moved closer to the edge of the cliff and felt the wing rub against her. "I er…had a moment…while I was out…the demon can be stopped. There's this seal thing and er…I-I have to repair it. But er…the thing is that…if I do this then…t-then…"

Nathan stepped closer. "Margo…?"

Margo turned. Tears now streaming down her face. "…I have to die…"

There was a slow reaction on Nathan's face. Rae's eyes widened with Chloe holding a hand to her mouth, holding back tears.

"…What…?" Nathan's voice was quiet.

"But…I won't just die…My whole life will be given up…my name…my existence…will be gone…forever…"

Nathan was frozen. Wordless. Until he managed to utter something. "No way…no fucking way…"

Margo couldn't look at him. She was ashamed. She promised she would be there for him and now she had to give up everything to save everyone.

"But…b-but there had to be another way, right? I mean this-this is bullshit!"

"Nathan…"

"You could walk away! All of us could walk away! Start a new life!"

"Stop-"

"We can start over! We-we can't just let this thing stop us-"

"NATHAN PLEASE!" Margo was full on crying now. "Please…stop…This monster will kill everyone if I don't do this. I have to do this. For the world…"

"W-Why? Why you...? You promised me…you said you would help me… you said you would help me out!"

Margo couldn't speak. She couldn't justify her lies. The promises she broke. She couldn't tell Nathan that she was telling the truth then in a situation like this nothing was going to justify anything.

"I…I-I…Oh god Nathan! What do you want me to say? 'Let's bugger off and leave everyone to their fate'?"

"Yes! If it means you live!"

Margo stepped forward in anger. "You ass! How can you say that? Everyone will die in this whole world! Your sister! The students at Blackwell! Everyone back home! Caroline and Joshua! Every fucking person will die in this world unless I do this!"

"I can't lose you too!"

"EVERYONE WILL-"

"I LOVE YOU! OK?"

Margo gasped.

"I love you! I loved you from the very start! From the first time I saw you to this moment! I've always loved you! And I knew you hated me! More than ever! I mean look at me! I'm a fuck up! I allowed my dad and Al to hurt you! But it fucking hurt! Inside me, every moment hurt so much! I love you Margo! Please don't do this!"

Margo was speechless, only staring at Nathan with her tearful eyes. Nathan slowly raised his hand and cupped her cheek. The feeling felt strange to Margo, an instant feeling of butterflies in her stomach irrupted within her. All she could do was stare at the body who declared his love for her, and she was about to abandon him.

"Oh god…Nathan…I…I-I can't let these people die…"

"But I'll forget you! Forget you fucking existed!"

"Maybe that's for the best! I caused so much pain to my family! They broke up because of me! My Mum died because of me!"

"Don't say that!"

"I've lived a life of hell! I caused so much pain to people! I made them feel angry every time they were near me!"

Nathan was about to break down. Margo knew this. "Stop…"

"And then I found Caroline. The only person who cared about me, who wanted to give me a home. And Rae, someone that I could protect and love like any other friend would. And then…I met you. Someone so…so…lost …and alone… that I had to help…"

"M-Margo…" Nathan leaned in and pressed his forehead against Margo's. both his hands caressed her face, stroking her cheeks gently.

"Please Nathan…I can't stand by and watch these people suffer…I have to do this…for them. For the people who deserve it."

"I-I can't…I-I'll lose you…"

"I-I know…but I know you care about these people as much as I do. You never wanted to hurt anyone, right?"

Nathan nodded.

"Then let me do this. Please."

Nathan moved back slightly, staring into Margo's eyes. She already knew his answer and it was painful for her more than anything. She was leaving someone she loved, her first love.

Just then, ever so slowly, Nathan leaned in and pressed his lips gently onto hers.

The feeling, the raw feeling, was wonderful. Margo had never felt something like this before and the kiss made it ten times better. She thought about the times she spent with Nathan, the bad and the good. But they were something to her. Something to hold on to. And she was pained to let them be all taken away by fate. Margo leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes and allowing the passion to take over. She savoured the moment as much as she could. Remembering the way his lips felt against hers. She tried so hard to remember it precisely. So she would remember how it felt as soon as it ended. Because this wasn't just her first, it was her last.

Sadly, it ended when she pulled away. Slowly and gently just so she could remember the touch longer. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Nathan's. they stared at each other for a long time, like they wanted to remember each other as much as possible. Because chances were that Margo would forget too. So she looked at him and remembered as much as she could. His brown hair once neat now curly and wet. His red jacket and peach-like skin. His icy blue eyes and sharp features. So much she had to remember, with little time left.

"All those moments we had together, will always be with us. No matter what happens." Margo whispered finally after a long moment of silence.

"I won't forget…I won't…I refuse to…"

Margo smiled sadly. "I hope so, Nathan Prescott."

"Margo Connors, it was a pleasure knowing you."

And then they embraced each other, feeling each other's touch against one another. Gripping each other tightly and refusing to let go. Margo couldn't hide away the heavy sobs as she cried into Nathan's shoulder with Nathan doing the same. Both showing their emotion fully to each other and hot hiding anything. Margo was afraid, she knew that. But she was glad that there was someone who loved her more than anything. Even if they would forget, their moments together would be with them for a lifetime.

She didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to. So when she pulled away she suddenly felt the warmth from Nathan vanish instantly. It felt like a part of her was gone and would never come back. She turned her attention to Rae who was also holding back tears. Margo approached them and gave them a sad smile.

"At least you'll remember…"

"I'll be the only one…this whole week…I'll be the only one that remembers."

"This week and before that…they are special to me. Because I had the honour of knowing you." Margo sniffed back her tears. "Thank you so much."

"W-What am I supposed to do? I can't be alone…I can't be the only one that remembers…I-I can't."

Margo reached behind into her pocket and took out a picture. A picture of her and Nathan smiling. She handed it to Rae and whispered something to her, making sure the others didn't hear. She pulled back and Rae held the photo close to her with care and a sense of protection. Chloe gave Margo one last smile from her and Margo returned it. She backed away and faced Nathan one last time. Her body flared until she was in her Demari form.

"Looks like I can't change into any animal anymore…it's not like it matters…"

Nathan slowly approached Margo and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, not caring about her appearance at this time. He pulled back and sniffed away his tears. "I'll see you around?"

"Sooner than you think." Margo replied with a small smile. She spread her wings and lifted herself off from the ground. She took in one last look at her friends before saying something else. "Just so you know, you would have been a cool boyfriend."

Nathan laughed quietly. "No shit. I'm too irresistible for you to handle."

"You wish, Prescott." She said one last time before flying towards the tornado. She could see the small crack in reality, the gateway into the pocket dimension. And she didn't hesitate to enter.

Nathan watched as Margo disappeared from sight. "Goodbye, Margo…"

…

The darkness was the first thing Margo saw as she entered into the crack. She felt an electrical current flowing in the space around her. She attempted to return to her normal form but the task was proven impossible. She was stuck in her Demari form. _It's not like it matters. I won't be coming out of this alive._

She walked along the black ground until she saw a purple misty wall in front of her, slowly breaking down. And it looked like it wasn't long until it was gone.

"I've lost count on how many of your kind have given up their lives to lock me away." A low and deep voice interrupted the silent of the blackness. Two bright red eyes opened slowly and stared down at the Demari teen. Margo simply stared back. "And now, you will be next I presume?"

"I'm stopping you from hurting anymore people. Consider this another many years of imprisonment."

The eyes narrowed. "You think I am threatened by you? This cycle as repeated many time over. I will always return. I was unfortunate that I couldn't remove you, preventing you from even attempting to stop me."

"You were the shadow guy?"

"Indeed. My little plan on removing you was ruined by fate. But I have nothing to worry about. Not anymore. You are too late."

"You think?" Margo raised her hands and allowed her power to coat both of them.

"You are willing to die for this world?"

"To stop you? Hell yes."

The demon chuckled. "You act tough, but in reality you are nothing but a scared little girl afraid of death."

"Maybe. But if this world will be safe from you then I'll take it."

"This world will never be safe. I will never die. This will happen again. Someone else will take your place many years from now and will die for this world. They will be forgotten, erased and removed from reality. Do you know what happens once time eats you away? Can you imagine the pain?"

Margo began to shake. "Shut up."

"But can you? Every fibre of your being eaten away by reality. Your memories slowly dissolving until you remember nothing. You'll become nothing but a shell of your former self."

"You won't make me change my mind! I'll endure the pain if I have to!"

"But what about many others? The people after you? The pain they will feel." The demon chuckled again. "After all, not all of them are the same age as you. A child screaming can be a melody to my ears."

Margo shook violently.

"What if you could break the cycle? Save the future generation from that pain? Imagine that."

"You'll break into this world. Cause more pain to the people of this world!"

"You forget, you are not human. I'm talking about saving your kind. The Demari. Believe it or not, but all those years ago when the first Demari was born a new race was created to live on this planet. And each time, we erased their existence. You may think that saving the human race is the right thing to do. But imagine the many others who will take your place in the future. You can stop the cycle. You can save your kind."

Margo was conflicted. The demon was right, she could stop the cycle and save her people but the world was suffer as a consequence. But she could stop the demon and save the human race. But another would go through the same thing over and over again and the demon would break loose again and again. How was she meant to make this choice?

But then she knew her answer. It was a harsh decision, but it would save everyone.

"I wouldn't want to live in a world were a demon like you would rule and control. I won't let others like me be controlled and tortured by you. They may die by the hands of time, but at least they wouldn't have to see the likes of you every day of their lives. They will suffer for a moment. If I let you go, they will suffer for a lifetime."

The glowing eyes narrowed in anger. Just then there was a rumble, the sound of something rising from the ground. The demon came into sight and roared at the Demari. "YOU WILL NOT KEEP ME IN THIS PRISION FOREVER!"

Margo smirked. "I thought you didn't mind. After all, you'll be coming back."

The demon roared again and began to bang against the misty wall. Margo reacted quickly and raised her hands up to the wall and allowed her power to be sucked into the wall. The demon roared again and banged against the wall once more. And instantly, the wall was cracked enough for the demon to break through from its cage. Margo lowered her hands, eyes wide and backed away. The crack was still open so the demon had a chance of escaping. Margo could not allow this. She flew into the air and gathered her energy to attack. She sent out the blast which it the demon directly, enough to make them stagger back but not enough to stop them. Margo tried again over and over to stop the demon but it kept moving forward, determined to break through into her world.

"You intend to stop me? Nothing can stop-" Suddenly, white chains appeared and wrapped themselves around the demon and began to pull it back. "What?" the demon struggled against the chains until it could no longer and fell to the ground. The chains began to drag the demon back within the walls range.

" _I guessed you needed some help."_ A familiar voice spoke to Margo

"You're…"

" _I never told you my name. Kamali is the name. Or just Time."_

"How are you-"

" _I'm Time. Just because I'm inside Rae doesn't mean I can't move around freely in my own created pocket universes."_

"You're here to help…?"

" _Of course I am! A friend of Rae is a friend of mine! Now then, you have a demon to lock up."_

Margo nodded and raised her hands once again, allowing the walls to repair themselves with her power. The demon struggled against the chains, trying to get out from the range of the prison. But the chains were stronger and kept the demon still.

" _That's it! Keep going!"_

Slowly, the walls began to repair themselves. But Margo could feel the slow pain erupting in her body. She could feel her life being taken away bit by bit. Soon the Demari form began to break down until the human form was replaced. Margo did her best to stand up for as long as she could but the pain was growing inside faster and faster. Before long she knelt to the ground, struggling to keep her hands up.

All the while, the demon screamed and struggled against the chains. When the wall was repaired enough the chains broke and the demon began to bang against the recharging wall. But its efforts were useless as the gap began to close in on the demon until it could no longer escape through the gap. The last thing Margo saw was the red glowing eye peeking through the gap.

"This will never end. I will be free. I will destroy this world. Just you wait, one day another will fall for my trap."

"N-No chance you bastard." Margo raised her hands higher and more of her power was taken until none was left. She watched as the gap filled up and the cage was repaired, locking the demon inside.

After that, everything around her became deaf. There was no sound. None whatsoever. Margo could feel her life draining away slowly making her energy lessen and her eyes drowsy.

 _O-Oh god…this is it…_

Just then from underneath her the ground began to crack with white cracks spreading like veins. Margo watched in fear as the crack grew bigger and snapped open, making Margo fall through. The pocket universe vanished and Margo was surround by white and floating in the air. Around her, Margo could see shards of glass floating with her. All were of different sizes and shapes.

Margo had a hunch about what was happening. And the idea scared her. Kamali wasn't there anymore. Margo was alone.

The pain came slowly through her arm first. A strong and strange feeling of pins and needles travelled along her body until she could no longer feel her nerves. Margo gritted her teeth, trying to mask the pain. but she soon found herself crying because of it. She had nowhere to look and nowhere to turn to. No one to comfort her. Or so she thought.

" _Looks like it's time."_

 _Kamali…you're here…_

" _Course I am. I wouldn't leave."_

 _What…is this place?_

" _Home, I guess. Welcome to limbo."_

 _Why am I…here…?_

" _You're being erased. The pain comes first. Then the loss of long term memory. Then your body disappears."_

Margo knew it was happening. Names and places familiar to her began to vanish from her mind. People she knew, words she spoke and things she did. They all began to leave her. Face's became foggy and unclear. Soon enough, she couldn't even remember her own name.

She looked down at her body and saw small shards appearing around her. Her body was turning to glass from the ground up and traveling towards her chest. She didn't show any pain. she couldn't even remember what pain was.

" _It's ok now, not long. You'll be asleep soon."_

Margo didn't recognize the voice. She didn't question it. Her knowledge of speaking left her. Margo was slowly becoming nothing.

" _I don't know what it's like, being dead and all. But at least you won't feel anything."_

"…D…de…"

" _Hey, don't speak. It's ok. Just relax. Just fall asleep. I'll stay here with you."_

Margo didn't say anything else as she felt the shards travel up her body and slowly eat her away. A single tear began to form from her eye as she recalled an image from her mind. Someone in red and brown tidy hair. She couldn't remember their name but she could slightly see their face.

"…I…L-Love…y-you…"

She couldn't say anything else as the shards travelled past her chest and took her breath away. She could no longer breath or function. Her empty shell was left floating the final part of her body-her head- began to vanish.

 _I…I-I'm s-so-_

And then she was gone with her tear falling from her eyes and floating for a single moment, before vanishing also.

…

The three teens watched the chaos around them unfolded, noticing the crack in the sky close slowly. Margo had succeeded in locking the demon away, and now it was Rae's turn.

"Rae, it's time…" Chloe spoke up. Her voice was quiet.

"I know…" Rae muttered, unable to hide her tears. She glanced at Nathan who stared blankly at the sky. She wanted to say something, anything to end the silence. But there was nothing she could say that would make the situation any better.

"What was her name?" He finally spoke. Rae almost broke down when she heard him say that. It was already happening.

"M-Margo…" She uttered quietly.

Nathan lowered his head a little. "Oh…right…"

"Nathan." Chloe spoke up, making Nathan snap his head towards her. "Just so you know. I forgive you, yeah?"

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "How can you…? I-I _shot-"_

"I know dude. But it had to happen. Fate and all that. I never understood what you were going through…maybe it was my fault. I pushed you too hard."

Nathan didn't say anything, mostly because he had nothing else to say. As a result, he turned his head back to the storm. Silent tears falling freely.

Rae found herself intertwining her hands with Nathan's. she needed to be with them for as long as possible and as close to them as possible. She took Chloe hand with the other and gripped tightly to the both of them.

"Being with you this week," Chloe said. "Has been the best farewell gift I could have hoped for…you're my hero, Rae."

"I-I'll miss you so much…" Rae was crying now, more than ever.

"I'll always love you…always…"

Rae didn't know if she meant it in the way she thought she did. But she didn't want to say anything on the matter. She wanted Chloe to have her moment, her feelings. She wanted Chloe to be happy for the last time.

"It was good hanging out with you, hippy." Nathan said quietly.

Rae didn't reply.

The three of them watched as the sky began to burn like a photo under a match. This reality was being erased with only Rae to remember the outcome of this week. Her gripped tightened on her best friends as the world collapsed around them and everything turned into a flaring light of fire.

…

Kamali saw time as a loop of endless possibilities and outcomes. The death of people who lived in others and the lives of people shaped like clay. Kamali could change it, rewrite the outcome like a book. Because time had to make sense in reality. And that was Kamali's job: fix the events that don't fit into place.

They moved her hands around the loops, warping the events and erasing the unnecessary moments. Kamali had to return Rae to the moment Chloe was shot. But they also had to return them a few moments before to fix the timeline.

All mentions of the girl Margo Connors was removed. People who knew her forgot instantly except for the time traveller who would be the only one to remember.

Kamali continued to create the world that was meant to be, Rae would be the one to finish it off. They came across the moment Margo talked to Rae and the whisper that they left behind along with the photo. Kamali smirked a little, knowing what Margo wanted Rae to do.

" _In the end, you did help."_


	124. One Hundred-Twenty-Four

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite this story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-TWENTY-FOUR

* * *

Rae awoke with a start, she looked around to see she was back in Jefferson's class with him repeating the same lecture as before. Everything seemed to be exactly as it was but with one change: Rae was sitting in Margo's spot. She looked at herself and noticed herself wearing the same grey jumper and blue jeans from days ago. Her geeky glasses were back as well.

 _I'm back…I'm really back…_

But she didn't feel relieved. Because there was still one thing she needed to do. And it pained her just thinking about it.

She took in her surroundings. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. Victoria with her minions and Mark Jefferson teaching the class. Kate being hassled and Stella dropping her pen as well as Victoria's phone going off in class. Everything was playing out as before, but Rae knew it wasn't going to be exactly that.

"These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow; from light to shadow; from colour to chiaroscuro…"

 _Jefferson's lecture. I've heard this three times already. It makes me sick that he teaches these people and takes them away one by one._

"Now, can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition?"

Victoria raised her hand just like before. "Diane Arbus."

"There you go Victoria! Why Arbus?"

"Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel like, totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children."

 _At least Victoria is alive and safe. But I have to make sure Jefferson is behind bars. But what about his disorder? Would be go to the hospital for that? I don't know what will happen, so I guess I'll just have to go with it._

 _Along with…Chloe._

 _She's alive, right now. And I wasn't there for her for five years. How could I be so selfish?_

"She saw humanity as tortured, right? And frankly, that's bullshit."

 _Here come's his little speech. If only I could fast forward._

" _You know what to do, right?"_

 _In order…just has it was meant to be…_

" _Yeah. You need to be in the bathroom at a witness. You must take the photo. Everything has to play out as it was meant to be."_

 _I don't know how I'll handle this…_

" _I know. Just keep calm and take deep breaths."_

 _Easy for you to say._

"Shh. Keep that to yourself. Seriously though, I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. And anyone of you could do that to me. Isn't that too easy? Too obvious?"

 _Only you would know, Alphonse._

"What if Arbus chose to capture people at the height of their beauty or innocence? She had a brilliant eye so she could take another approach."

" _You need to take the picture. Remember?"_

Rae knew about the photo she took while in class and she knew what would happen. But things had to play out as they were meant to be. She picked up her camera and took the shot, hiding it under the table. As she thought, Jefferson took notice.

"Shh. I think Rae had taken what you kids call a 'selfie'. I dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Rae has a gift."

 _A gift of innocence apparently._

"Of course, as you all know the photo portrait had been popular since the early eighteen hundreds. Your generation was not the first to use images of selfie-expressions. Sorry. I couldn't resist. The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around."

 _I don't think I would ever see photography the same way ever again. Not after what I went through. Wonderful, the second thing I enjoyed and it has scarred me for life._

"Now Rae. Since you've captured our interest and clearing want to join the conversation and you please tell us the name that gave birth to the first self-portrait."

 _The Daguerreian Process. It's amazing I would even remember. But I knew that because I rewound. I never knew the answer._

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know the answer." Rae spoke with honesty. She never knew the answer and it should have stayed that way. _I'll revise next time, that is even if I would do this ever again…_

"At least your honest, Rae. You can add that to your list of revising. Does anyone else have an answer?"

Victoria raised her hand, once again speaking without being told to. "Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created 'daguerreotypes' a process that gave portraits a reflective style like a mirror." She then turned to Rae. "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face."

Rae didn't show a face of defeat. Her face remained blank and uncaring. Victoria frowned a little at that. _You should be grateful that I saved your ass. But I won't become the very thing your pretending to be, Victoria._

As before, her minions laughed at the insult but Rae didn't show any type of emotion that would show defeat. Because of this, their laughs died down.

"Very good Victoria. The Daguerreian Process brought out fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular since the eighteen hundreds onwards. The first daguerreotype portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out all about him in your textbook. Or even...online."

 _If I ever do. And if I did, you would be behind bars. I'll make sure of that._

Rae didn't even flinch at the sound of the bell, signalling the end of class. Everyone began to pack their things.

"And guys don't forget the deadline to submit a photo for the Everyday Hero's contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. Its great exposure and it can kick-start a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa get it together. Taylor, don't hide I'm still waiting for your entry too. And yes Rae, I can see you pretending not to see me."

Rae packed her things also. _I'd rather keep it that way._

Everyone left the classroom expect for Kate and Rae. Victoria, as before, was talking with Jefferson. _Victoria, I'm sorry you have to fantasise over a psychopath like him. But at least I know more now than ever._ Rae turned her attention to Kate who was sitting alone. _Oh god…Kate…you're alive…_

" _Speak to her, keep it quick."_

 _I have to-_

" _We don't have time for that right now. Later, but you need to be quick. Everything has to play out how I placed it."_

"Hey Kate."

"Oh. Hey Rae."

"You seem quiet today. I'm sorry about Taylor."

"I have a lot to think about. And don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

Rae smiled. "Maybe we could grab something to drink and bitch about life."

"Sounds good. But I have a lot of homework to get through. Maybe another time."

"That's ok Kate. I'll see you later."

Kate went back to drawing in her notebook. Rae couldn't help but notice a lot of dark drawings on there. _Oh Kate…I promise I'll save you…I won't let you die this time._

Just as Rae was about to leave Jefferson stopped her. "Rae. Don't even think about leaving until we talk about your entry."

 _I want to be as far away from you as possible. But I know he won't do anything right now._

Rae turned and headed towards her teacher.

"So then Rae. Your entry?"

"I'm not entering."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I have no interest. And I'm not ready. You understand, don't you?"

There was disappointment on his face. Rae didn't give a shit. "I know it's a drag to hear some old dude lecture you but life won't wait for you to play catch up. You're young; the world is yours blah blah blah, right? But you do have a gift, you have the fever to take images, to frame the world the way you envision it. Now, all you need is the courage to share your gift with others. That's what separates the artist from the amateur."

"I know, sir. But I'm not ready. I don't want to enter. And it would help if you didn't force me."

"I'm not forcing you-"

"Then we have an understanding."

Jefferson showed a face of confusion. "Rae are you feeling alright?"

Rae noticed the odd look on Victoria's face. "I'm fine, sir. I guess I just found out a few things."

"If you ever need to talk then just let me know. You can go now. I'm sure you have other things to do. Just think about what I said."

"Yes, sir." And without any hesitation, she left.

Rae left the classroom and leaned against the wall. _Oh god…I'm so close…_

" _Take it slow. Just go there and take the picture. Stay there until it blows over."_

 _I can't…Chloe…_

" _Rae. You have to. If you want to save this town then you have to listen to me."_

Rae took a deep breath and took out her headphones and placed them in her ears. She hoped that the music would calm her somehow. It didn't work. She took the long and painful walk to the girls' bathroom, closing the door behind her.

No one was around when she entered so there was still time. She took her earphones out and let out a deep breath. She walked over to the sink and washed her face. She took out her photo and stared at it longingly.

 _I guess I never was good at taking photo's…maybe it never was my thing to begin with. I was so messed up in science and maths…maybe I'm not as fused into photography as much as I thought I was._

She then looked at the mirror and back down at the photo. She shook her head and tore the picture in half. She rested her hands on the sink. It was almost time. It was getting closer and closer until the feeling felt like it was crushing her. She could feel the tears coming back.

The blue butterfly appeared out of nowhere seemingly from the light in the corner of the room and fluttered to the end of the stalls just like before. _The butterfly was you, right?_

" _Is me. I'm not inside of you anymore."_

 _You were blue…I thought you were white._

" _Two butterflies. Me from the beginning and one from the end. The blue butterfly is me within this world. But I can't be here much longer. The time is coming. Take the picture."_

Rae followed the butterfly to the end of the stall and watched as it landed on a bucket full of water. She knew the drill. She took out her camera and took the picture. The butterfly fluttered away as the picture developed. Rae took it and stared at it for a long while.

She then let go and watched it fall to the ground.

 _This is it…_

Rae placed her camera away and looked around the corner. Anytime soon, Nathan would come. Unaware of what had happened prior. The wait felt like a long time. Too long. It was killing Rae from the inside and the tears were hard to keep in.

Just then, the door banged open and Rae hit quickly behind the stall. She hated knowing that she had to listen to their conversation once again. But she knew now that she could do nothing about it.

She could hear footsteps and shuffling. For a brief moment she closed her eyes and allowed them to flicker a few times. She tried her hardest to keep herself together. When she thought the moment was right, she peeked around the corner to see Nathan with his hands on the sink, having his mental breakdown.

"It's cool Nathan…don't stress, you're ok bro just…count to three…don't be scared, you own this school, If I wanted I could blow it up," He laughed nervously. "You're the boss."

 _Nathan… I-_

The door opened again to reveal a girl with blue hair and Rae instantly hid back against the stall. _Chloe…_ "So what do you want?"

Chloe checked each of the stalls just as before. She just missed the last one. "I hope you check the perimeter as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness."

"I've got nothing for you."

"Wrong. You've got hella cash." Chloe turned to Nathan as Rae slid down the stall wall and brought her legs close to her chest.

 _I can't believe this is happening…_

"That's my family. Not me."

"Oh boo hoo. Poor little rich kid. I know you've been pumping drugs n' shit to kids here." She was now next to him right up against his ear. "I bet your respectable family would help me if I went to them. Man I can see the headlines now…"

 _I can't do this…_

Nathan clutched his hands against the sink. "Leave them out of this bitch."

"I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-"

Rae knew the moment Nathan grabbed his gun. She moved her hand to her mouth to stop herself letting out a loud sob. Her eyes slightly closed as the tears collected at the edges.

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!"

 _Please…n-no…_

Rae gritted her teeth as she rested the back of her hand to her lips and closed her eyes. Her breathing began to shake.

"Where did you get that? What are you doing? Come on put that thing down!"

"DON'T ever tell me what to do! I'm so SICK of people trying to CONTROL me!"

 _Nathan…I'm so so sorry…I wished I could have done something…But in the end…this was meant to happen…I…I couldn't save you…I'm so sorry…_

"You're going in hella more trouble for this than drugs!"

 _Chloe…I wish I could have found another way…without…oh Chloe…I'm sorry…I-I can't do this without you…I'm sorry I wasn't there…I-I'm sorry I was never there…_

" _I knew all this time…I had a gut feeling. Ever since you saved me everything is turning upside down. I know what needs to happen…I just…need to…to…"_

" _NO! No way! I said I would find another way! I won't let you die! You're my number one priority now! You are all that matters to me!"_

" _And I told you not to do anything stupid over me! Think about the many times I've almost died around you! Looks at what's happening to the town ever since you first saved me! Please! Everyone down there doesn't deserve to die like this! Not my Mom! Not my Step…father! And especially not the innocent people down there!"_

" _Please! Don't say that! I won't trade you for anything!"_

" _You're not trading me! You know this needs to happen! I don't know how, but it has to happen! You have to go back and let me die!"_

" _CHLOE! NO! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! I CAN'T DO THIS TO YOU! I CAN'T MAKE THIS CHOICE!"_

 _Chloe tightened her grip on Rae and looked straight into her. "No Rae…you're the only one who can…"_

" _Being with you this week," Chloe said. "Has been the best farewell gift I could have hoped for…you're my hero, Rae."_

" _I'll always love you…always…"_

 _Chloe…no…no I…I can't! I…_

"Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass would they!"

 _No! I would! And so many others! Oh god! No please no! I can't-_

"Get that thing away from me psycho!"

 **BANG!**

Silence. Dead silence. The gun rang out louder than Rae intended it to and the clang as it hit the ground was deafening. Rae flinched at the shot and resisted the loud cry that was about to come out.

" _An unpredictable friend reunion. I would be thrilled if not by the fact that you forgot about me."_

" _I never forgot you. I wanted to call but…"_

" _But life? Never heard that one before." Sarcasm again._

" _Chloe, I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."_

" _I hope so. You owe me after I saved your ass."_

" _Totally."_

" _So what made you want to come back?"_

 _ **You…it was always you…**_

" _I know it was your birthday last month…this was my dad's camera. I hardly use it so…you can have it as a present."_

" _Chloe…I can't possibly take this…"_

" _Sure you can. I know you'll use it awesomely." Chloe took the butterfly picture. "And I'll snag this as a symbol of our relationship. Cool?"_

" _Definitely. Thank you."_

" _No worries. Now with that all out of the way. I feel like stage diving!"_

 _Chloe put on some dance music and began to bounce around._

" _You're crazy!"_

" _Yep yep I'm fucking insane in the brain! Come on Cass show me your moves!" Chloe jumped onto her bed and danced like crazy. With her new camera she took a shot of Chloe dancing away like mad._

" _Come on hippie! Rock out!"_

 _Rae laughed and began dancing. "Yeah, look at you go Rae!"_

 _ **I felt like I belonged somewhere…when I was with you…I felt happy…**_

" _You saved me today, Rae. I'm still tripping on that. Seeing you after all these years feels like…like…"_

" _Like destiny?"_

" _Definitely." Her smile vanished as she leaned forwards. Rae placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Chloe stood suddenly and walked towards the edge, watching the ocean headed of her. "If this is destiny…I hope we can find Rachel…I miss her Rae…"_

 _Rae stood and walked beside Chloe._

" _This shitpin has taken away everyone I've ever loved. I want to drop a bomb on Acadia Bay and turn it to fucking glass."_

 _ **I never wanted you to feel that way…I never wanted you to feel alone…**_

" _Then…lest go to one of my secret lairs. You can fully test your powers there. And you have to show me more of what that misty stuff does."_

" _You won't be disappointed."_

" _I sure as well hope not. I'll be your sidekick to guide you."_

" _Alright wonder girl. Show me the way to Chloe's Cave."_

" _I will Super Rae."_

" _I know I know it's not much. But it does its job."_

" _And that is?"_

" _To have fun in. Now then Rae. Show me this other power you have."_

" _Are you sure? It's pretty…surprising."_

" _And rewinding time isn't. Come on Miss Superhero. Show me what you can do."_

 _Rae sighed. "Alright. You should know this first. I have three Shifts, as I call them. The wolf, which is the size of a bear, possibly a horse. I don't have the measurements."_

" _The badass wolf. Excellent."_

" _Then I have the Stag. Which is strange since a stag is male so…I don't know."_

" _A Stag? Weird but cool."_

" _The last one is an Eagle…I think."_

" _No way! You get to fly!"_

" _All of them really big. I think I could get someone on my back."_

 _Chloe had that look on her._

" _No Chloe I'm not testing if I would get someone on my back."_

" _Bummer. Who even gets a chance to fly? Now enough talk. Show me your ways Razer."_

"… _Razer?"_

" _What? Too flashy?"_

 _Rae shook her head. She allowed her power to flow through her as mist appeared on her hand, bright blue._

 _Chloe watched in awe. "Whoa. Talk about style."_

" _I have to admit. It looks cool."_

" _I still prefer the time power."_

" _You won't when you see this."_

 _Chloe was on the edge of excitement. "Oh the anticipation. I can't wait!"_

 _Slowly the mist coated Rae and her form changed into the galaxy wolf form. It shook its fur which made particles of dust spread out into the air._

" _No. Fucking. Way." Chloe began to circle the wolf, taking in every detail. "You weren't wrong when you said you were massive. I don't know any dog that's this size! Oh I wanna be like the Golden Compass when she's riding the polar bear!"_

 _The wolf glared at her._

"… _Or not. Come on Rae you can't blame me for dreaming."_

 _The wolf nudged Chloe._

" _Hey! Bad Rae! No treats for you!"_

 _The wolf shook its head and in a flash it shifted into the galaxy eagle. The eagle was the same size as the wolf._

" _Holy Crap! Look at the size of you!"_

 _The eagle flapped its wings a little._

" _I am beyond jealous!"_

 _Lastly Rae shifted into the galaxy stag which was the same size as the other two. It stood proudly, towering over Chloe._

" _Whoa. Careful Rae. You're blocking out the sun."_

 _Rae returned to normal. "That's just scraping the barrel."_

" _What else can you do?"_

" _The mist works like a gun." A ball of mist appeared in Rae's hand. "Or maybe a fire ball." Rae threw the mist like a ball and it hit it junk, sending a few flying. "So? What do you think?"_

" _I…I have no words. After five years we meet up and I find out that Rae Cassity is a fucking time traveller, a shape shifter and a human flamethrower. This is just too cool!"_

" _I live to impress."_

 _ **I never felt like I was a freak when I was around you…you made me feel like everything was ok. Just like old times.**_

" _Please step back…"_

" _You're kidding right? Put that down."_

" _Step. Back."_

" _You won't shoot that thing. You don't look the type."_

" _You don't know me. Now step back."_

 _Frank glared at Rae and stepped back. "Don't think this isn't over. And don't thing for one second that I won't forget you threatened me with a gun. Because you'll wish that I did." He turned back to Chloe. "You have until Friday. I want my money bitch." With one last glance he walked away from the scene. Rae let out a sigh of relief and lowered the gun._

" _Sorry…"_

 _Chloe wrapped her arms around Rae and embraced her. "God Rae, thanks for standing up for me."_

" _No problem. That was scary."_

" _I'm…still freaked out over what happened. I can't believe I did that. I mean I know I can rewind and shit but…I remember each time I do, every mistake I make I remember and I have the chance to change that."_

" _Definitely sounds like a super hero."_

" _A super hero doesn't point guns at people."_

" _I know that must have been hard for you, but I am grateful that you stood by me."_

" _I'll always have your back from now on. Just no more guns, ok?"_

 _ **I knew I needed to protect you. You were my number one priority. I had to keep you safe.**_

Rae could hear Nathan's cries, his pleas. He never wanted to hurt Chloe. She knew that. But Chloe was gone because of him. What was she meant to think?

" _Nathan." Chloe spoke up, making Nathan snap his head towards her. "Just so you know. I forgive you, yeah?"_

 _Nathan narrowed his eyes. "How can you…? I-I shot-"_

" _I know dude. But it had to happen. Fate and all that. I never understood what you were going through…maybe it was my fault. I pushed you too hard."_

 _You can't be gone…this can't be how it ends…I-it can't…_

" _Well, since we both time travelled I have to be your companion!"_

 _C-Chloe…_

" _This power…might not last Chloe…"_

" _That's ok. We will. Forever…"_

Then it closed in. the tears came out and the breathing became louder. Chloe was gone. No power to save her or anyone. Rae had lost her best friend and doomed Nathan to a life of imprisonment.

"P-Please god…no…w-wake up…shit shit wake up! Come on! I-I didn't…y-you…" Nathan's voice broke through his own tears and it pained Rae to listen to every world.

Rae gripped her head tightly and curled up more, trying to block out the sounds and close herself off to everything around her.

" _It's done."_ Kamali spoke. _"The rest is up to you…"_

 _W-Wait…will I ever see you again?_

There was no answer.

Just in sight, Rae could make out the blue butterfly fluttering its wings on the sink next to Nathan. She didn't know what to do or where to go after this. Everything was crashing down so fast around her.

 _Chloe…I…I…_

There was a shift just next to Rae. The noise caused her to look up. Above her was a panicking Nathan Prescott, his hands on his head looking straight down at Rae. She had been spotted.

"O-oh s-shit…" Nathan uttered in his cries. He knew there was a witness to what had happened. Rae knew what had happened and the both of them knew what that meant.

Rae, however, turned her attention around the corner to see the lifeless body of her best friend. She wasn't in control of herself anymore when she found herself crawling clumsily towards her. Nathan watched in fear. When she made it to Chloe she found her hand slowly and gently touching the surface of her best friend's skin. It was warm but was quickly cooling. Without hesitation, Rae shuffled to lay next to Chloe and brought her close to her and embraced her, rubbing her sides to keep her warm. Rae didn't know what she was doing anymore. All she knew was that she was keeping her friend safe and protected.

"C-Chloe…I-its ok…I-I'm here…y-you're ok…"

Everything else was a blur. Rae could remember the door being flung open and the sound of tackling was heard along with David shouting and Nathan crying. All the while Rae kept her friend close until her body became nothing but ice. She could feel a pair of hands trying to pry her away from her friend. She responded with screams and cries that were deaf to her. People came and took Nathan away. Rae remembered screaming his name and telling him she was sorry, sorry that she couldn't stop this from happening and that he had to suffer like this.

But then she remembered: Nathan had no idea what she was talking about. No one did. She was the only one that remembered the events of that very week.

Rae knew then that she was alone. _Truly_ alone.

In the corner of her eye, she saw the butterfly flutter away and vanish.


	125. One Hundred-Twenty-Five

**A/N: Review, follow and favorite. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-TWENTY-FIVE

* * *

 _Monday, October 7_ _th_ _2013_

Rae didn't escape the bathroom with Nathan chasing after her.

Rae didn't meet up with Margo.

She didn't go on a hunt to retrieve a flash drive.

Warren wasn't beaten to a pulp by Nathan.

Nathan wasn't hurt by Margo.

Rae didn't meet Chloe after five years of silence.

There was no choice to save Chloe from suspicion of drugs.

Rae and Chloe never went to the lighthouse.

And there was no snow.

The events of that day never happened. The events changed. Warped to fit the outcome of the bathroom scene.

Rae did see Nathan shot Chloe and she saw her light dim into nothing.

Nathan got pinned down by David and restrained while Rae held her dead friend in her arms. She refused to move.

Rae was dragged away by the police after someone called them due to a suspicious bang thought to have been a gun. It was funny how right they were. All Rae did was scream, demanding she would stay with Chloe. But that wouldn't happen. Instead, she would be taken with Nathan for questioning and suspected of helping him with murder.

Rae told the truth.

Nathan defended her. "She had nothing to do with it," She heard him say, "Let her go."

David mentioned that Rae was in a state of panic when he found her lying on the floor with Chloe.

Rae was allowed to leave, knowing that she had nothing to do with the murder of her friend.

Nathan was kept for more questioning.

Classes were cancelled to help with the investigation of what happened. It was surprising how much people panicked over Rae. Kate included. Victoria was too much in shock to even register that her best friend had killed someone.

Even when Rae was stuck in her own shock and grief, she came to Victoria and help her as much as possible.

She didn't know why she bothered. All she could think of was the demon slicing through her body.

But that never happened. Maybe Rae was crazy for even thinking that.

Maybe she dreamt it all.

In the same day, Jefferson was called in for questioning. Nathan had spilled the beans about what he and his older brother were up to behind the side lines.

There was no demon to influence the Prescott family. Sean, however, knew that his two sons were using the dark rooms. But to what extent, he did not know.

The investigation continued throughout the day. Rae remained in her room.

She was alone. She didn't talk to anyone.

Besides, who would believe her? Right?

 _Tuesday, October 8_ _th_ _2013_

Kate Marsh never killed herself due to what was revealed within the dark room. She never expected Victoria to visit her and beg for an apology.

Kate believed in second chances. She forgave Victoria. But she didn't forgive Nathan. Or Jefferson. Or rather, Alphonse.

Rae paid a visit to Chloe's family, trying her hardest to support them about what happened. It ended up being the opposite after Rae broke down completely.

She couldn't even bring herself to tell them how much Chloe loved them. Because in this timeline, she had no idea what Chloe thought.

Chloe didn't even know Rae was in town. She never got to talk to her.

Never got to tell her she loved her.

Rae went back to Blackwell and stayed in her room. She didn't change her clothes since the first day Chloe died. She didn't know why, but she began to search in her bag.

And she found the photo of Margo and Nathan.

 _Wednesday, October 9_ _th_ _2013_

Rae never snuck into Blackwell to find out everything about Nathan. Instead, the police got that opportunity. They found what Rae discovered and used it as evidence.

Rae couldn't sleep that night. She thought about Chloe and the time they spent in the pool and enjoying the cold water against their skin. But this time around, she spent that time stuck in her room doing nothing. No classes tomorrow. Another day to get through.

Rae was given some of Chloe's outfits during the afternoon. Joyce thought that maybe Rae would like to keep them since she couldn't even think about throwing them away to the dump. Rae accepted to keep them.

Later that day, she tried some of them on. They fit perfectly.

Rae cried after that.

 _Thursday, October 10_ _th_ _2013_

There was no 'End Of The World' party that night and there was no announcement of the 'Everday Hero's' contest. Some students left Blackwell to study somewhere else. They couldn't stand to stay in a place where someone was killed by the elite son of Sean Prescott.

The place was in silence. Few students stayed.

Rae didn't leave her room. She stayed to play on her guitar and messing with the strings. That night she got an unexpected visitor.

Victoria Chase.

She never expected her to be the one to comfort her and tell her everything was going to turn out ok in the end. She ended up crying again and Vic stayed. Not leaving.

Rae didn't know how long she stayed for. But she remembered them talking for a while. Victoria wasn't that bad after all.

 _Friday, October 11_ _th_ _2013_

There was no storm. There was no demon. But there was Chloe's funeral. Rae knew she needed to go, to say goodbye to her childhood friend.

She spent the minutes before staring out at the ocean at the lighthouse. She felt the warm heat against her body as she looked out at the horizon.

She walked with Warren to the funeral. She had to admit that Warren was a great support to her as well as Victoria. Kate had some time to recover from the shit she went through. But she knew that Rae was suffering the most. So she was there for her as well as she was for Joyce and David.

The walk felt like an eternity but Rae managed to pull herself together to get there. She tried to hold herself together when she saw the coffin containing her dead friend. She didn't listen to the man talking and telling the many happy moments she had in her life.

At the same time, the same blue butterfly fluttered down and rested on the coffin. Rae stared at it, seeing it flutter its bright blue wings at her.

Kamali was still here. They weren't done with her yet.

After the funeral, Rae decided to stay behind and say her last words to Chloe. Unaware that a ghostly deer was watching from afar.

 _Saturday, October 12_ _th_ _2013_

Rae heard news about the trial that Nathan was about to attend in. she also received news that she was a likable witness to the case. Rae wasn't sure what she needed to say or even if there was a story she had to make up. All she knew was the truth. But she never knew Nathan that much before the events of that day. She didn't want to seem like she knew too much then she was letting on.

She was visited by Joyce a few times that day, letting her know that she didn't need to worry and all she needed to do was tell the truth.

Rae knew that she wanted Nathan behind bars like everyone wanted in Arcadia Bay.

But she didn't want that.

But this was reality. And she just needed to get used to it.

 _Sunday, October 13_ _th_ _2013_

Being the last day of the week, Rae decided to spend some time with Kate at the little tea shop downtown. It was a nice break from all the drama and she had to admit that they had a nice talk about life and all the latest gossip that was enjoyable to talk about. Rae knew there were rumours about Nathan and why he ended up killing Chloe and it was surprising when Kate asked Rae what she thought since Rae had the most interaction with the Prescott family.

Rae told her what she knew.

Kate listened.

Rae told her that Nathan wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. He wasn't well and Rae tried to get through to him but failed. She tried to help him out with studies but failed. She told Kate that Nathan wasn't capable of hurting anyone beyond that extent.

She told Kate that Nathan needed help.

Kate had an unexpected reaction.

"I don't think I would ever forgive him. But at least I understand."

Rae had to hold back the tears when she heard that.

Afterwards, they headed back to Blackwell and Rae decided to play her guitar after days of grief. She remembered a song from long ago that she used to play with Chloe. Chloe would listen as she played.

Rae picked up the guitar and rested her back against the sofa. She took a breath and gently ran her fingers across the strings. She began to play.

…

 _Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream_

 _Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine_

 _You tell me stories of the sea_

 _And the ones you left behind_

 _Goodbye to the roses on your street_

 _Goodbye to the paintings on your wall_

 _Goodbye to the children we'll never meet_

 _And the ones we left behind_

 _And the ones we left behind_

…

 _I'm somewhere, you're somewhere_

 _I'm nowhere, you're nowhere_

 _You're somewhere, you're somewhere_

 _I could go there but I don't_

…

 _Rob's in the kitchen making pizza_

 _Somewhere down in Battery Park_

 _I'm singing songs about the future_

 _Wondering where you are_

 _I could call you on the telephone_

 _But do I really want to know?_

 _You're making love now to the lady down the road_

 _No I don't, I don't want to know_

…

 _I'm somewhere, you're somewhere_

 _I'm nowhere, you're nowhere_

 _You're somewhere, you're somewhere_

 _I could go there but I don't_

…

 _Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream_

 _Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine_

 _You will tell me stories of the sea_

 _And the ones you left behind_

 _And the ones we left behind_

…

As the song ended, Rae found herself silently crying.

"Goodbye Chloe…" She whispered.


	126. One Hundred-Twenty-Six

**A/N: Review, follow and favorite. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-TWENTY-SIX

* * *

Rae didn't know how many weeks or months had passed since Chloe left. But she did know that slowly she could feel her mind begin to give out. she had nightmares of the week that never happened and she couldn't stop thinking about Nathan. The trial was tomorrow and Rae didn't know if she was going to last. She couldn't even think about looking at Nathan and she knew she would end up glancing at him. She didn't want to think about how he looked after everything.

She was a little glad that Nathan was sent to a hospital while waiting for the trial. She knew that Victoria visited him now and then to check on him and, from what she heard from her, Nathan was slowly recovering.

But Rae didn't know if that would change after the guilty verdict. And she knew that many people wanted Nathan to suffer for what he did to Chloe.

And deep down, she felt the same way.

She didn't want to feel like that towards him. During that week she felt like she had some friendship with Nathan. But now that week was gone and her and Nathan were nothing but strangers.

Rae hated to be in this situation. She didn't want to live in a place where no one would believe her if she even spilt the beans on what happened that week. She had to keep it held within her and kept a secret. But she didn't know how long she could last until she would end up breaking down all over again. And she knew she was beginning to lose her own senses of the world she was now in.

In those few weeks, her parents came down to see her. On all honestly, she didn't want to see them or even talk to them. But she knew she had to and the way she acted towards them didn't help her in any way.

To say she acted a little aggressively would be an understatement.

Rae was jumpy almost all the time. Whenever someone called her name she would go into a state of panic. Even when she was forced to talk about her photography with her family she went into a panic-like state. Her parents became worried about Rae's well-being and decided to call a doctor.

That same day, she was told that she would suffer from a type of depression. Rae didn't want to believe it. She kept telling herself that she was fine and nothing was wrong. But deep down, there was something nagging her, telling her that it was true and she needed to get help.

So she did, she was sent to counselling for a while to see if they could get to the route of the problem.

Rae had to lie to keep her secret. She said that she was still upset over Chloe and in truth it was true. But that wasn't the main cause.

Rae knew she was misdiagnosed. She was suffering from that week and she couldn't stop the constant nightmares and panic attacks. She didn't want to believe that she was suffering from PTSD. But it was a possibility.

But she couldn't tell anyone, or they would think it was something worse. That maybe Rae had completely lost her mind. So they gave her pills to help. But it did very little.

Her nightmares didn't get any better. She kept seeing the demon form of Sean striking her in the stomach and seeing the blood seep from her wound. She would wake up each night in a cold sweat or even wake up screaming.

That wasn't the worst, considering that she was already attending Blackwell academy.

The school was recovering, slowly. Some students had returned after they came to terms with what happened and Blackwell was returning to the good old school days it once had. But it didn't feel like that with Rae. She debated whether she even wanted to stay at Blackwell or move away.

Rae didn't use her powers very much. The rewind was no longer with her and Kamali hadn't spoken to her in a long time. Deep down, she really wanted to speak to them just so she could talk about what happened.

She still had the photo of Margo and Nathan together. It was still confusing how she even had it in the first place. But she guessed that some things just weren't meant to be answered.

Since Rae had some time left until tomorrow would come, she decided to head to the two whales for a quick meal. She was thankful that the bus was still running at this time. The journey didn't take too long so she was thankful for that. As she got off she did see that not many people were at the diner. Expect that she saw someone. Or rather, two people that she didn't expect to see at all.

Kristen and Damion sitting at one of the booths. They didn't look like they were eating anything. Rae assumed they came for Joyce and the family. But she didn't know how they would react.

Rae took easy steps to the diner, seeing the night lights reflect onto the streets. As she entered, she couldn't stop the bell that rang to alert her presence. Joyce turned from the counter and gave Rae a small wave.

"Rae, sweetheart. I didn't expect you to be here at this time."

Rae shook her head. "I couldn't sleep."

Joyce nodded and took in Rae's clothes, seeing that she was wearing Chloe's jacket and jeans. "They suit you." She said quietly.

Rae looked down at herself, unsure what to say.

Joyce sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I can't stop you from wearing what you want. It's just…it's still hard."

Rae nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. Joyce."

Joyce shook her head and smiled. "Please, never be sorry." Joyce glanced at the two people sitting at the booth. The little boy had a small ball in his hand and was playing with it. "I was going to kick them out but…I can't be mad at someone when it wasn't their fault."

Rae turned to see the two Prescotts. She pretended not to know them. "Who are they?"

"Kristen and Damion Prescott. Nathan's siblings. They came here to give their condolences about what happened."

"What did you say?"

"I said I was grateful and that they could stay for as long as they needed. I can't be mad at them but…" Joyce sighed. "I don't know…it's just difficult when…"

Rae raised her hand to stop her. "I understand. Honestly."

Joyce nodded and grabbed her cloth to wipe the booth. "So, what would you like?"

"Just something small."

"Hamburger?"

Rae nodded. "Yeah. That will do. Thank you, Joyce." Rae nodded a thank you and took a seat at one of the booths. It was the same booth that she and Chloe sat at on that very Tuesday.

" _Let's talk about your super power. Or rather. Powers."_

" _I don't have an explanation. And I sure as hell can't explain that fucking tornado."_

" _Come on that's just a daydream. I want proof that you can rewind time."_

" _This is all happening so fast…"_

" _We'll start slow. Right here. Now."_

Rae was snapped out of her memory when she caught sight of a red ball rolling her way and hitting the side of her leg. Rae reached over and picked it up and as she raised her head she caught sight of a brown haired boy standing in front of her. He stood there blankly staring at her and Rae wasn't sure what to say. But the child spoke before she did.

"Hello, Rae." The boy spoke with a small and somewhat cute voice.

Rae was shocked to see Damion even knowing who she was. Though, she tried to mask it and gave a small smile to the boy. "Hey, Damion."

"Rachel says hi."

"…What-"

Kristen came rushing over, kneeling down to the boy. "Damion, I told you not to throw the ball inside!" She whispered loudly. "You could have hurt this young lady!" Kristen stood up and turned to Rae. "I'm so sorry. Damion's not that good at listening to people."

Rae was in a moment of shock, staring at the woman in front of her. "…Kristen…"

"…Do I know you?"

Rae shook her head, snapping out of it. "O-Oh sorry. Yeah, you're Nathan's sister. I used to tutor him at school."

"Oh! You're Rae Cassity. I've heard Nathan talking about you. Though, it wasn't that positive."

 _It wouldn't be._ "Yeah. Nathan was like that towards me. I'm not surprised."

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if we sat with you? You look a little lonely."

Rae glanced at Damion before nodding. "Sure."

Kristen mouthed a thank you and sat opposite to Rae with Damion on her lap. "So…I guess you've heard what's happened."

Rae nodded. "Yeah…"

"I never…I never thought Nathan would… _kill_ someone."

"He didn't mean to." The words came out without thought and Rae wished she still had her rewind.

"What do you mean?"

"I…" Rae sighed. "I was there…when it happened."

Kristen covered her mouth. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry you went through that."

Rae shook her head. "I was…just there at the wrong time…"

"That girl he…did you know her?"

"She was my best friend."

"Oh god…I…I don't know what-"

"You don't have to say anything. It just happened." Rae tried to change the subject when she passed the red ball to Damion. "Cool ball you have there."

Damion took it. "Thank you, miss."

"Who got it for you?"

"Al got it for me. He was nice then. He's a baddy now."

 _Alphonse. I almost forgot._ "I'm sorry to hear about Alphonse. Or rather, Jefferson."

Kristen shook he head. "I could never understand Al. he changed his name when he got his new job at the school. I don't know why."

Rae shrugged. "Neither do I. He was cool. But I never knew what he was doing behind the mask."

"I hear you. He was fine when we were younger but…he just…changed…" Kristen raised her head to Rae. "Will you be at the trial?"

"I'm at witness."

"I would say not to worry, but I can tell your…" Kristen covered Damion ears. "Shitting yourself right about now."

"You can put it that way, yeah."

Kristen uncovered her brother's ears. "I don't want you to worry. I just want you to be honest."

"Honesty will get Nathan in trouble."

"I know but…what Nathan did was still wrong and…I don't want to be the bad guy or anything but-"

"I get it."

Kristen nodded.

Rae turned her attention to the window, watching the silent ocean crash against the rocks in the midnight sky. Whatever was going to happen tomorrow was going to change the fate of Nathan and Al's life forever. Rae didn't care much for Al. But she knew that something was wrong with him and that he needed help for it. Maybe he was psychotic because of his illness. All Rae could think about was Nathan and what would happen when she revealed what happened.

She had to convince the trial that Nathan killed Chloe unintentionally. She didn't know how she would do it. But she knew she had to.

Throughout most of that day, she stayed in the dinner talking to Kristen and Damion. It was a nice distraction from the upcoming events of tomorrow.

And Rae wouldn't sure if she would be ready in time.


	127. One Hundred-Twenty-Seven

**A/N: Review, follow and favorite.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-TWENTY-SEVEN

* * *

"Miss Cassity?"

Rae was snapped out of her daze as she raised her head to the woman with the white wig. It took a while for her to realise she was in the court room. "Er, yes. Sorry."

"Would you like me to repeat the question?"

Rae nodded. "Please."

"What is your relationship with Nathan Prescott and Alphonse Prescott?"

Rae knew that the two men were in the room but she couldn't bring herself to look at them. She could only think about what Nathan was think right now. Rae nodded at the question and thought about her response.

"I…I'm quite acquainted with the Prescott family. But I never knew that Alphonse was one of the members. I knew him as Mark Jefferson, my art teacher."

"And what about Nathan?"

"I used to tutor him. I _tried_ to."

"Tried?"

Rae was quiet for a moment. "He…he was difficult to…erm…handle. I knew about his…problems."

"I see. And what problems were they?"

"Nathan had anger issues and me and him didn't exactly get along well."

"He seemed willing to clear your name from the scene. I don't see that as 'not exactly getting along well'."

Rae shook her head, not knowing what to say. "I don't know why he did that…he could have easily blamed me." Once again, Rae didn't care look at Nathan.

The woman nodded in understanding and thought. She proceeded with her next question. "Can you recall the previous events up until October 7th?"

Rae nodded. She wasn't sure if she was ready to recite everything that happened. She couldn't think about Chloe without breaking down.

"Tell me what happened the week before. Did Nathan act strangely? Or even Alphonse?"

Rae was stuck. She didn't know what happened the week before. She had no memory of what happened prior to that week. She tried to think of something that would sound convincing. She knew what she would say wouldn't be in Nathan's favour and it was even worse when she knew him, Alphonse, Victoria and even Joyce were listening to what she would say. Rae took a deep breath and thought about her words carefully.

"Nathan was acting like is usual self. We knew him as an everyday bad boy. He…was horrible to mostly everyone. So Nathan didn't act strange in any way to me. Mr Jefferson acted the same too. There was nothing unusual going on as far as anyone knew."

"You were present at the scene. Can you recall what happened step by step?"

 _Please…don't make me do that._

"I…Yes I can."

 _I can't believe I was dragged into this._

"I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I wasn't exactly having a good day. I saw a blue butterfly heading around the corner and I thought that it would be great for a shot. So I went around and took the picture. That was when Nathan came in."

"How did he act?"

"He…he was panicking. He kept telling himself to calm down and not to be scared. I knew that whatever he was doing was something he was terrified of."

"And Chloe Price came in soon after?"

Rae nodded.

"What happened then?"

"They started talking about money and drugs. Nathan owed money to Chloe and…she wanted him to keep quiet about something. She started getting in his face and…h-he got scared and…he pulled out a gun."

The woman gestured Rae to keep going.

"He started…making threats…they both panicked and I froze in place. I couldn't do anything or think of anything to stop what was about to happen. Then Chloe shoved him away and…a-and…"

"Chloe was killed?"

"He didn't mean to…"

The woman frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"Because…after Chloe was shot Nathan started to panic…he was…crying and…he kept saying sorry over and over again. I knew he didn't mean to…"

There was silence. Rae wondered if they even would believe her or if she did the wrong thing. She couldn't even think about what Joyce was thinking of her right now or even Victoria. Or Nathan.

Rae knew she was making a horrible mistake, but she found her head turning towards Nathan's direction. And that was when she fully saw Nathan after so long. And just seeing him like that almost made her break down all over again. She knew she couldn't handle this. There were too many memories of that week to hold in anymore.

"Thank you, Miss Cassity. You may sit back down now. I've heard enough." The judge spoke to Rae, making her nod her head and join the others.

Her eyes could never leave Nathan's.

…

There was a brief moment of silence to determine the outcome of both Alphonse and Nathan's fate. After a while the judge silenced the court and spoke once more.

"I have heard enough to come to a conclusion. With the evidence I now have regarding Alphonse Prescott's crime, I sentence him to twenty years in a psychiatric hospital."

There was a moment of talk. It was quiet but it was there. Rae was silent throughout. _They found evidence of his illness. Untreated and undiagnosed. But they found out. and they will give him the help he needs. Who knows, he might change with the right help._

"Regarding Nathan's sentence, I have decided to sentence him for ten years for second degree manslaughter where he will also spend his recovery in a psychiatric hospital. However, due to understandable circumstances, the two will be treated in separate buildings. Away from each other. I hope that this time will allow the two of you to recover in time and also think about the pain you have caused."

The two were silent with no expression on their faces.

"This case is now closed."

The hammer struck down and Rae let out a shaken breath.


	128. One Hundred-Twenty-Eight

**A/N: Review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-TWENTY-EIGHT

* * *

The ruling was handed and nothing else could be done. Rae knew that some people at the trial were disappointed with the verdict. But they hadn't seen what Rae had. Nathan needed the help. And even if Alphonse was getting the same help for longer, Rae was happy that Nathan finally got the attention and help he needed. Even if that was behind bars.

It had been a few weeks since the trial and Rae did her best to move on from what happened. But it was stuck inside her head and with no one to talk about it with her, she truly believed she would lose her mind over it. Many times she would think about seeing Nathan. After all, she knew Victoria was seeing him. But she couldn't bring herself to act out on the action. Instead, she remained at Blackwell and tried to move on from what happened.

The days that passed felt slow and painful. Rae was slowly beginning to let herself go. Her fringe stopped receiving the trims and slowly got longer. Her clothes began to become more like Chloe's than her own style and her interest in photography lessened. She remained on her main hobby, science.

Weeks turned to months and the pain was still there, but Rae was getting used to ignoring it and moving on. As a result, the timid girl she was before was slowly slipping away and a now morbid Rae Cassity was taking place. She never did things like Chloe did. She was still responsible with her life. But most of the time she kept herself distance from people and only hung out with people she thought worthy of her time. That being Kate and Warren.

She knew they were doing their best to help. And Rae tried her hardest to speak like she would all the time. But it was hard to when all she could think of was Kate jumping from the roof and Rae having no power to stop it. She was glad that Kate was getting the support she deserved and that the whole idea of suicide was gone for good, but Rae couldn't stop thinking about it. Who would? Kate died in her timeline and now she was alive. Nobody would ever get a chance like this. Not unless Kamali gave you the choice.

Speaking of, Rae hadn't heard from Kamali in months. And now that it was twenty-fourteen Rae almost forgot about them completely.

But that changed when one day, she was paid a visit by the spirit themselves.

It happened when Rae returned from her last class of the day and was now resting against the pillows of her room and looking up things on her laptop on her lap. She could feel the same sensation of the spirits presence but wasn't sure how to come about it. She didn't call their name for try to acknowledge their existence. Instead, she kept her eyes on the screen. Waiting for a reaction.

It wasn't long until Rae suddenly found herself in the Two Whale's diner with the windows showing nothing but white. Rae looked around frantically and as she turned she caught sight of a girl sitting at the booth once occupied by her and Chloe. But she remembered it being used my Nathan the most.

The girl looked exactly like her with her old geeky hipster clothes. That being her grey jumper and blue jeans. She remembered the big round glasses she used to wear but now she only wore thin reading glasses.

"It's nice to see you, Rae." The girl spoke.

Rae wasn't happy with the choice of imagery. "It's not funny, Kamali. I don't see how you dressing up like me will help at all."

"I like this version of you. The Geeky hipster with the retro camera and a mind full of knowledge. I loved that version of you. But now look at you, you've let yourself go."

Rae shook her head. "I moved on. That was never me. And I have no interest in photography."

"You say that now, but long ago you were obsessed with capturing the world in your image. What happened, Rae?"

"You really want to know? I spend a week protecting my friend. For what? So she could die all over again? I can't forget, Kamali. I can never forget. I have no one to talk to about it."

"You have me. Let's talk." Kamali gestured to the seat in front of them. Rae hesitated at first before coming over and sitting down. "I guess you have a lot of questions."

"What was Margo? Why did she have to die?"

"She's called a Demari. She was created at the beginning of the war against the two spirits of the Indian tribes. I fought on the side-lines."

"Why did she have to die?"

"Because that's what the Demari was, a last resort to save this earth from the demon. The Demari was the key to locking the demon away. Their live would be sacrificed to repair the pocket dimension. The time traveller was chosen to remind others of this event, since they forgot soon after."

Rae clenched here hands. "You never thought about their mental state?"

"Rae. We were at war. We had to make sacrifices to save this world."

"At the cost of another life? No one even remembers her!"

"I know. But it was the only way to keep the cage from breaking down. It needed a life sacrifice to maintain its strength. Each Demari had to give up their life for that. And it was with great reason."

"Great reason? Their lives were for nothing! They never were born and you say it was for a 'great reason'?"

"I know you're angry-"

"I'm far from that! I lost my two best friends and I let down a boy who needed my help! I'm utterly and completely alone!"

"That's not true! You have Kate and Warren-"

"Kate died! To me she died! I could never save her! Every time I see her I think about the time when you stopped me from saving her!"

"She came back! You-"

Rae stood up abruptly. "That's it? All my problems are solved because I rewound time and fixed something? I can never forget what happened because it still happened to me! Why do I have to remember?"

"Because you must warn others of the demon if it is to return!"

"Make me forget!"

"I can't-"

"DO IT! MAKE ME FORGET! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!" Rae dropped down and hit her face in her hands, hiding the flood of tears.

"Rae…you know I can't. The time traveller is immune to the vortex. Anything that changes, they will remember."

"I-I don't want to…I don't want to remember…I can't even use my rewind anymore."

Kamali was silent for a moment, until they took out a picture. The picture of Margo and Nathan. Rae moved her hands to see. "I don't understand…"

"Do you remember what Margo said? Just before she left?"

 _She turned her attention to Rae who was also holding back tears. Margo approached them and gave them a sad smile._

" _At least you'll remember…"_

" _I'll be the only one…this whole week…I'll be the only one that remembers."_

" _This week and before that…they are special to me. Because I had the honour of knowing you." Margo sniffed back her tears. "Thank you so much."_

" _W-What am I supposed to do? I can't be alone…I can't be the only one that remembers…I-I can't."_

 _Margo reached behind into her pocket and took out a picture. A picture of her and Nathan smiling. She handed it to Rae and whispered something to her, making sure the others didn't hear._

" _I don't know much about time travel," Margo whispered. "But keep this with you, I have a feeling you'll need it."_

 _She pulled back and Rae held the photo close to her with care and a sense of protection._

"Margo thought…I could use it for something. But I don't know how I have it…"

"It's time travel, Rae. Just accept it."

"But this photo…it shouldn't even be here…it shouldn't even-"

"Rae. Accept it."

Rae was quiet for a while. "I feel like you're not telling me something."

Kamali smiled. "Maybe time had a soft spot." Kamali slid the picture to Rae and she took it. She gripped it tightly.

"I felt like this moment was special to Nathan. He looked truly happy…and I let him down…he loved her…and now he believes that no one does…"

"You know, Margo must have known something. If not then why would she give you the picture?"

Rae shook her head, not knowing the answer. "I don't know…"

"Think. It might help the both of you."

Rae was silent again. "Just one more question, what did you change?"

"Nathan and Jefferson still have their power. But they don't know it. Damion was never killed and Sean had no idea about the dark room. All he knew was that his two sons were using it for…'business' purposes."

"So…Nathan doesn't know…?"

"Nope. He has no clue. But you never know, he might find out." Kamali glanced at the picture and Rae caught their gaze and she too stared at the picture.

"You mean…I should-"

"That's for you to find out. It might work. You never know."

Rae nodded and lowered her hands. "So…what will you do?"

"I've decided to stop this 'whole one last week' thing. It hurts people rather than helps them. I know that now." Kamali rose from their seat and the girl image vanished to be replaced with the true form of the spirit. They began to walk towards the exit.

"Wait!" Rae called out to them. "Will I see you again?"

Kamali stopped and turned just so that one eye was staring back at Rae. "It's unlikely. I think we can only hope that fate will make our lives better in the end."

"About…what you did. I just wanted to say that…I'm thankful. Thank you for letting me spend one last week with Chloe."

"You remind me of the first. She started it all. And you're the one that ends it."

Rae hesitated to speak after that. "I want to see him…but…I just can't…I can't bring myself to-"

"I'm sure he'll understand. That is, if you find a way to make him understand."

"How…?"

"You have the picture. I'm sure it will be useful to you." Kamali headed towards the exit and opened the door, but before he left he said, "If we do meet again, I don't think it will be because of chance. Something might come up that..." they shook their head. "It won't happen. I'm sure it won't." Kamali smiled one last time. "I'll see you around."

And they left. For good.

…

The evening light reflected in the hospital window. The young Prescott spend his time alone in bed. He went through group meetings and counselling. And he had to admit, it was painful.

But this was his punishment and pleasure. Ten years stuck in a hospital, trying to get better while atoning for his crimes. He never meant to hurt that girl, but fate had different ideas. If only he had the power to change it all. Maybe life would be better.

The day was coming to an end and Nathan had nothing better to do other than stay in bed and think about the things he did. They offered him the help he needed and deep down he felt like he didn't deserve it. But thanks to that Cassity girl, the case proved his mental state to be critical and required attention. His brother included.

Of course, Alphonse had a more severe illness than Nathan did. Being two different people wasn't something Nathan thought would get out of hand. Al didn't just make up a new identity, he wanted a new identity. And he got one, but with a price.

Funny, Nathan always found himself to be nothing but a sociopath. He could have put the blame on Cassity and he would be running free right now. But that never happened. Instead, he decided to save her from the bullet eyes of the police. He didn't know why he did that, he never knew her personally. All she was to him was his tutor who he treated cruelly. But she revealed information that saved him from a ten year life behind bars. Why would she? Why would she try and save Nathan fucking Prescott?

Nathan shook his head and rubbed his face. All this thinking was a pain. All he wanted was to sleep. But he couldn't bring himself to even try.

It was a surprise when someone paid him a visit, saying that he received a letter from someone unknown. Nathan frowned. Who would even bother write to him? Victoria? No, she wouldn't write to him when she would visit. So who was it?

When Nathan was given the letter it was enclosed in an envelope. It was a little creased around the edges. Possibly because it was just left for a while before it decided to be sent to him. The person left and waited outside.

Nathan studied the envelope. There was no name or any name written on it. Whoever it was didn't want their name signed. Maybe inside they would reveal themselves. Slowly, Nathan began to break open the envelope with care. As he opened it and felt inside, he took out another smaller envelope. He put that to a side and took out the letter. It was long, to say the least. Whoever it was had a lot to say. He read it in his head, not wanting to read aloud for anyone to eardrop on.

 _Nathan,_

 _I wasn't really sure what to put or even if I wanted to write in the first place. I was nervous and unsure of myself. So I'll try my best not to ramble on._

 _I wanted to visit. Just to see you. But I just can't. I don't know why. Maybe because I'm too scared to face you head on considering what happened. Or maybe because deep down, I still hate you for what happened to Chloe. She was my best friend and you took her away. But for some reason, I'm not angry at you._

 _It's odd saying that, not being mad at the person who killed your best friend. But I knew you didn't mean it. You were trying to scare her away. You were afraid. I hate what you did, I hate that you hurt Kate and Rachel and all the other girls you took and drugged. But I just can't bring myself to hate you personally. I may hate you for what you did to Chloe, but knowing about you more I just can't hate you anymore than I already do._

 _You hate me. I know you do. Because you were Nathan Prescott. You practically hated everyone. But I wanted to try and help. I knew you were ill and suffering from people around you. But I guess I couldn't reach you far enough. You'd ignore me everyone and found many ways to insult me and hurt me. But I could tell it was forced. You were trying to be something you weren't. You were trying to be like Alphonse._

 _I just want you to know that I cared about you and respected the person you were. I hoped that people would accept you for the person you really were and not what you were pretending to be. But that never happened._

 _You scared me sometimes. I thought at points you would hurt me. But I kept trying until I knew you couldn't be saved and stopped trying. And I'm sorry that I did. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. Things just didn't go as well for any of us._

 _I think about you all the time. I've tried to move on, knowing everything that I've been keeping close to my chest and lot letting anyone find out. Because they wouldn't believe me. And because of that, I feel truly alone with no one. No one but you._

 _In the envelope I put in something that I thought you should see. I want you to look at it when you feel like you're ready. Because, if I'm right, when you see it I will say now that it will pain you. You'll know things that you shouldn't. But I have to show you because I can't keep going on like this knowing what I know. I need to know that someone will be there for me and believe me. I can't be alone anymore._

 _Chances are that you'll throw this away and ignore me once you find out who I am. But please, just listen. Once you see what the small envelope is you'll understand why I can't see you. I just can't face you. I want you to understand. I'm not trying to be evil or nasty. I just can't force myself to see you without thinking about that week._

 _Please, believe me. And if it works, I might see you in ten years._

 _I'm sorry I can't see you until then. But I'll be thinking about you. I'll think about you all the time._

 _I'll see you then,_

 _Rae Cassity._

Nathan finished reading the letter and sat there in utter silence, his breathing was a little shaken and his eyes felt like they would bail out at random. He eyed the small envelope and picked it up. As he was about to open it, something stopped him. An invisible force that prevented him from carrying out his action. He had no idea what Rae meant or even what she was talking about. But it was something Nathan knew he had to find out. When his body wouldn't listen, he dropped his hands and rested them on his lap. He stared at the letter now lying beside him and thought about the idea of even taking this whole thing seriously.

Regardless, when the man came back Nathan said he wanted to keep them. For reasons he wanted to keep private. The man understood and Nathan was left once again with the letter on his lap.

Whatever Rae meant, it was something he would have to take his time finding out.


	129. One Hundred-Twenty-Nine

**A/N: Review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-TWENTY-NINE

* * *

 _Ten years later…_

…

The warmth of the bay sun was comforting and gentle. The young woman sat alone, staring out at the ocean of her childhood home. Beside her was a backpack filled with many things that was needed to travel. But the woman felt like she needed a moment of peace before she left.

It had been ten years since she left that letter to her friend. She wondered after all this time that it was worth it. After she graduated, Rae spent some time in Seattle and lived with her parents. Soon after, she returned to Arcadia Bay and stayed at a motel on the outskirts of the town. It was a place where she could call home.

Rae could never bring herself to move away completely. She always found herself coming right back to her home town like a magnet constantly being pulled closer and closer. But this time she was sure. She needed to get away from this place. For good.

She said her goodbyes to everyone, not allowing herself to leave without a last farewell. But after all that she felt herself climbing to the top of the hill to her safe house. It lighthouse itself. It reminded her of Chloe. It was calming, like she could feel her presence close by. But she knew she was gone. And she moved on from that.

But Rae never got better. She got worse. Her depression fell lower and lower into the dark and her memories of that week remained with her for years. She couldn't forget her best friend and the girl that never was. She couldn't even forget about Nathan.

Speaking of, she knew that Nathan would be released sometime today. Maybe he already was. Rae didn't know. She didn't pay him any visits and she was horrified with herself for even telling herself that it was the right thing to do. It had been too long and she missed him dearly.

Rae stood up slowly and moved closer to the Cliffside. Her punk face soon vanished after a few years and her geeky self slowly came back. But she became more of the hipster than the geek. Her glasses were reading glasses and her jumper was white with a dark green jacket to go over it. She also wore dark grey jeans and trainers. Her hair was longer with her fringe becoming a side fringe and reaching down to her chin and rooted at the other side of her head. She liked to think that her hair resembled that of a Goth girl's hairstyle. Her highlights were gone and replaced with a lighter blonde colour.

Rae started to use her powers again after a long while. Her powers grew slowly and she spend most of her time shifting into the stag more than the others.

As Rae felt a cool breeze against her, she took it as a sign to head on. She took in a breath and turned to retrieve her backpack.

But instead she froze when she caught sight of a familiar face. A face now grown but still quite young. Rae couldn't move as she gaze at the man a few feet away from her. He wore a white top and simple blue jeans. His hair was fluffier instead of it being jelled back. But his features were unmistakably the same.

The man in front of her was now a twenty- eight year old Nathan Prescott with a hand on his backpack that was slung over his back.

Rae had no idea what to say or even do. She jumped slightly when Nathan came closer with a blank expression on his face. Rae felt herself shaking violently that she had to clench her hands to hopefully stop it.

Soon enough, Nathan was inches away but not too close to cause an uncomfortable atmosphere. She watched as Nathan took out a picture from his jean pocket. The very picture Rae sent him ten years ago.

 _Oh god…does he…?_

Rae looked back at Nathan, searching for any sign that she could be right. _Nathan…please…please tell me you remember._

She got her answer when he hugged her suddenly, dropping his bag to the ground without care. Rae froze when she felt his touch.

"Long time no see, Razer."

When she heard her nickname, she broke down completely and wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. She tightly embraced him and didn't let go.

"N-Nathan…"

"It's been a while. I missed you."

Rae wanted to reply but she couldn't with the amount of tears flowing freely down her eyes. So she hugged in tighter. Grateful that she wasn't alone anymore.

For too long she had been alone. Now that Nathan remembered, she felt like a part of her returned suddenly and she couldn't hold in the amount of happiness flowing through her.

"I-I missed you too…" she whispered eventually, causing Nathan to chuckles tearfully and it wasn't long until the two of them began to cry into each other's arms.

…

The two eventually sat at the bench and stared at the quiet orange and blue ocean. They allowed the quiet waves to wash through their silence in a comforting rhythm.

"I didn't think it would work…" Rae eventually said.

"Rae, I don't blame you for not seeing me…but…you could have called or-"

Rae nodded. "I know. I was selfish. I wanted to see you, just to talk but…I just couldn't… I don't know why."

Nathan didn't say anything as he held the photo in his hands. "I didn't know her at first. It took a while for me to realise who she was. Margo Connors. I loved her…"

"Nathan…I'm sorry if-"

"Listen, I'm not mad. I'm glad you showed me. I guess I broke my promise about not forgetting her." Nathan sighed. "I…can't imagine what it must have been like for you…"

"You sound different." Rae said out of nowhere.

Nathan chuckled warmly. "I guess ten years in a hospital changes you in many ways. I'm glad I got the help I needed."

"What about Alphonse? Have you heard from him?"

"Ten more years for him. I heard he's been dealing with his illness the hard way. There were points were Al attacked the nurses…and then he switched back to Jefferson…having no idea what he did."

"I'm sorry, Nathan. It must be hard for you. I know you loved him…"

Nathan was silent for a moment. "I did. It's hard to now. Especially with everything he did…"

Rae didn't know how to respond to that. After so long of wanting to say something, now was her chance and she didn't know what to say.

After a while, she spoke up. "It…was hard…and it still is."

Nathan showed a face of sympathy. "I'm sorry…"

"I miss Chloe…losing her…you and Margo…that whole week that never happened. Sometimes I wonder if it even happened to begin with."

"Well…I remember, because of you. So it happened."

Rae hung her head. "I've had to keep it close in for so long, I had to pretend it never happened and move on from that. But it kept coming back over and over in my mind. Sometimes I would see things. Sometimes I would have the same dream. Sometimes I would see myself on the ground bleeding to death…"

Nathan was shocked. He could never imagine this sort of torment that Rae went through. He shuffled closer to Rae and put his arm around her shoulder. She rested against him.

"Hey, you have me. As shitty as a friend I am."

Rae giggled a little. "You're not shitty. Just difficult to handle."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. At least your bad boy attitude is gone."

Nathan laughed at that and the two of them watched the ocean once more. Rae gently took the picture from Nathan's hands and stared at it. "It's amazing how I can remember that moment. I wonder what happened to Elliot."

"Wherever he is, I'm sure he's living the good life."

"I hope so. Sometimes I can't help but think that my actions changed people dramatically. And not in a good way. Elliot might have a happy life. But what about Margo's parents? I mean, do they even have kids?"

Nathan shrugged, not knowing the answer.

Rae shook her head. "I know I shouldn't think about it but…it just lingers there. And I worry…"

Nathan rubbed Rae's arm comfortingly. "You shouldn't worry. You have a lot to live for. Time to move on, yeah?"

Rae nodded.

Nathan was hesitant to bring up the subject. "…About Chloe-"

"Don't."

"Rae I-"

"I already forgive you. It was meant to happen and we had no choice. Besides, we move on. Like you said."

Nathan looked away and nodded. He turned his head and spotted the backpack belonging to Rae. "Going somewhere?"

"Away from here. I can't stay."

"I get that. So much has happened here…it would be hard to keep going in this place."

"Yeah…"

"Mind if I tag along?"

"I don't really have anywhere in mind. I might travel to a different state for all I care. I just…have to leave. Find a place somewhere and just…settle down."

"I don't give a shit where we go. Just as long as I'm with you. I don't have anywhere to go anyways…"

Rae glanced down at the bottom of the hill. "How did you get here exactly?"

"My Dad kept my old SUV. Still in one piece."

Rae giggled. "After all this time and that thing stays strong."

"Yep."

Rae glanced down at the photograph once more before standing and heading towards the cliff. Nathan stood and slowly followed.

"It happened right here…the storm…everything…ten years…and it never happened." Rae looked down at the photo and at the ocean and slowly she held out her hand, palms flat.

"Rae…?"

"I saw Margo do it. She created things from inanimate objects. Maybe I could do the same…for her."

The blue mist began to coat the picture lying flat in Rae's palm. With the hand raised out, the mist vaporised into the air bit by bit. Rae kept going, believing that she could do it. She had to. It would be one last thank you for Margo.

Rae gritted her teeth when nothing was happening. She was soon surprised to have a hand support hers with black mist appearing with it. She turned to see Nathan next to her, giving her a warm smile.

Rae smiled back and turned her attention to the picture once again. The blue and black mist merged together to create a much darker blue. It wouldn't be perfect, they couldn't copy Margo's power. But they could replicate something similar.

The picture slowly began to take shape, glowing in their hands. Wings sprouted from the form until it began to fully take shape into something Rae and Nathan were now most common with.

As the light faded, a black and blue butterfly appeared on their hands. It fluttered as if it was just waking up from its sleep.

"It worked…" Rae whispered with a smile.

Nathan nodded, returning the smile.

"Margo never had the chance to explore the world. This could be her time. She can be free. She will be free."

Nathan didn't say anything.

The two of them felt the wind pick up as they raised their hands higher to the sky. The bright sun shone behind the small creature as it fluttered its wings once again, feeling the wind pick up and ready to take flight.

"We won't forget you, Margo. Never." Rae said gently.

And then they let it go. They watched as it fluttered out towards the ocean and heading towards the town. The two watched in silence.

Rae didn't mind when Nathan slowly and gently took her hand and intertwined them with hers. She couldn't help but look down and smile at the contact. She let out a gentle breath and returned her gazed to the horizon.

 _We can get through this, together._

The butterfly continued to flutter throughout the old town of Arcadia bay. Many building were left as a memory of the town they once knew, slowly being taken over my modern day. At the time, the town was quiet as the small creature flew passed the many buildings and homes. It continued, reaching to the forest miles from the town.

It kept going, until it reached the junkyard and landed on a rusty car. Metres away, a faded deer approached the creature and nuzzled it with its small nose. A hint of purple sparked from the butterfly and the dark blue slowly became dark purple. The butterfly fluttered its wings, as if it was looking at its new colour. It flew up and gently landed on the deer's snout.

" _I told you I wouldn't forget."_ A gentle whisper spoke.

And as the wind slowly passed, the two creatures vanished together.


	130. One Hundred-Thirty

**A/N: Review, follow and favorite.**

SECRETS I HOLD

ONE HUNDRED-THIRTY

* * *

Rae rested her head against the glass window of Nathan's SUV. They kept their hands intertwined with Nathan driving with one hand. Occasionally he would glance at his friend, just to make sure she was ok. And after so long, he worried about her. More than ever.

"You ok?" Nathan asked with concern after a while of silence.

Rae turned her head to Nathan and gave him a tender squeeze with his hand. "I think I will be…"

"If there's anything bothering you, like, at all. Just let me know. Ok?"

Rae nodded and returned her gaze to the window.

"You sure you want to do this?" Nathan asked.

"I'm very sure. I've been sure for a long time now." Rae turned to Nathan again. "You sure you want to tag along?"

"Definitely. We have to look after each other."

Rae giggled. "So…where shall we go, captain?"

Nathan chuckled at the name. "Wherever the road takes us."

"It's a pretty long road."

"All the better."

Rae smiled and faced the road in front of her. She glanced down at Nathan's hand in hers and smiled warmly. After so long, they were together again. And she was looking forward to what the rest of her life had in store for them.

As the SUV passed the old sign of Arcadia, two small creatures were seated on a small rock not far from them. The two were butterflies. One was glowing white and the other was a normal blue butterfly. The white one was much bigger than the other. They stayed there for a while, watching the two friends leave the town.

And soon after they fluttered away, disappearing soon after.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is it. The end has finally come and Secrets I Hold is now finished. I just need to say how honored I am about all the nice comments and the amount of views I received. I have to be honest, I never thought this story would get any views but I'm amazed that this story has over 12,000 views and possibly higher. I can't thank you enough for sticking with me throughout this journey. Now that it's over, it's quite sad that I won't be writing anymore chapters for this story but some things must come to an end as we all find out.**

 **I honestly hope that you enjoyed this as much as I did and I also hope that you stick around for more Life Is Strange content. Oh yeah, I have another story planned out for the Life Is Strange fandom to read and enjoy (hopefully). Although this story will be more of a normal teen school kind of story so if you're in to that then please check it out when I have the time to post it.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for the support! :)**

 **This is DarkMagicWriter, signing out. But not for long ;)**


End file.
